Hidden Treasures
by WinkyCutto
Summary: Follows on from "You can take the boys out of Neverland." It's been 6 mnths since Hook's attack and things had been going really well, until he ran in to Tootles which caused another panic attack. Trying to distract himself and Henry from their worries Killian plants a treasure map for the lad to find only to dicover that the treasure you recover is not always the same one you hid
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a first. I am continuing on with a story arc, it is a brand new adventure but will refer back to the previous story line of "You can take the boys out of Neverland" so if you haven't read it, it might get a little confusing in places but you'll still be able to follow the story... hopefully!**

 **As always please review**

 **FYI... this will not be a daily update fic, my life has gotten very busy lately. I will however try to update as often as I can... it's the best I can offer.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:D**

Henry moved about the galley quietly, smiling widely to himself as he worked. Today was Mother's Day and he wanted to make it special because it also just happened to be exactly one month to the day since himself and his Mom had officially moved in with Killian on board the Jolly Roger. He peeked out the small window as he waited on the bacon crisping and grinned even wider at the beautiful day outside.

A few minutes later he plated up the food then grabbed the jug of orange juice from the fridge before lifting the tray and heading for the Captain's Cabin. He paused outside and listened not wanting to walk in on anything that he most definitely did not want to see but when all he heard was silence he grinned again and slowly pushed the door open only to find his Mom's side of the bed empty. He frowned then took one step back out into the corridor listening intently to see if she was showering but all he could hear was the distant calls of some seagulls above deck. He stepped back into the cabin deciding to put the tray of food on the table before running up on deck to see if she was up there but just as he was sliding it across the table top Killian mumbled something in his sleep and Henry's eyes leapt to the bed heart instantly thumping in his chest as Killian started to move frantically beneath the covers, he had witnessed far too many nightmares from the Pirate in the last few months to know that he was having one right now.

Henry instantly let go of the tray and rushed over to the bed, for a while Killian's nightmares had completely gone but he had had two in the last week alone after accidentally running into Tootles while investigating a theft from Old Mother Hubbard's place. As it turned out the theft had been nothing more than her forgetting where she'd put the thing she claimed was stolen which she realized when she found it before Killian had even had a chance to leave to start looking into it.

Killian had been heading back to town along the waterfront when he had stopped to talk to Rufio after seeing him working at the tree line. They had been chatting for a few minutes but Killian hadn't even considered that Tootles might be there and Rufio hadn't thought to warn him. Apparently Tootles had been off in the woods when he had first arrived but Killian hadn't seen him since THAT night all those months ago in that clearing so when Tootz had suddenly appeared running towards him with a shovel over his shoulder it had triggered something in Killian and he'd had a full blown panic attack. He'd tripped and fell his way back towards the shore before finally falling to his knees and tumbling into the sand unable to get himself any further before Rufio managed to call David.

It had been the first attack Killian had had in months but it had hit him hard taking him two days to get over the effects so Henry knew that he had to stop this dream now before it turned into something else. He knelt on the side of the bed and lent across giving Killian a hard shake.

"Killian, wake up, it's just a dream"

Killian shot upright, eyes going wide in fear chest heaving in and out. His head turned quickly, finding that it was only Henry by his side and when his brain finally recognized that there was no danger he flopped back onto his pillows with a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

"Sorry Lad, I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's OK, you didn't. Where's Mom?"

Killian sucked in a few more deep breaths before opening his eyes again and giving Henry a smile

"She got a call out just after six, what time is it now?"

"Nearly nine. I made you guys breakfast in bed, I guess I should have checked to make sure she was here before I started"

"Breakfast you say... well come on Lad, I am still in bed and I am very much in need of some food so bring it over and you can help me eat. We can prepare something else for your Mother when she returns" Killian said sitting himself up, sorting out his blankets then tapping his lap showing that he wanted his food in front of him.

Henry grinned then hopped off the bed before returning with the tray, he handed it over to Killian before pulling back the blankets and settling himself down next to the Pirate.

"You did all this by yourself?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow in surprise

"Grandma's been teaching me" Henry replied with a shrug

"She must be an excellent teacher, this looks delicious Lad. Thank you" Killian grinned at him and Henry was glad to see genuine happiness in his face, his bad dreams could sometimes leave him feeling disorientated and jittery afterwards but right now he looked calm and relaxed and this made Henry happy so he grinned back then said

"You're welcome, now hand over the goods Pirate, I'm starving"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

His heart still thumped widely in his chest as he sat eating his breakfast next to Henry but he was OK, he knew that it could have been so much worse if the lad hadn't shown up when he had and for that he was grateful. Killian had spoken to Emma the day before and she had arranged for another meeting with the Cricket which Killian wasn't exactly happy about but he'd rather discuss things with the head Doctor than deal with another panic attack. The last one had caught him completely by surprise, he'd thought that he was well and truly passed those days but something in the way that Tootles had moved towards him with that damned shovel had sent him right back to the dark place that he thought that he had escaped.

"You OK?" Henry asked frowning at him and letting his fork fall from his mouth just before he took a bite of his sausage.

"I'm fine Henry, do not worry Lad" and he meant it but he needed a change of subject "Now, what are we to do until your Mother returns?"

Henry shrugged lightly and finally took a bite of his food, he wore a thoughtful expression before suddenly seeming to have an idea, he chewed quickly and swallowed the food down before gasping out "Can we start on those old chests in the lower hold, you said we could clear it out weeks ago but life seems to have a habit of getting in the way"

"That it does Lad but I fear that task will take more time than we have to spare this morning, how about this for an idea? You are on vacation from school for the next two weeks, first thing tomorrow morning we roll up our sleeves and get stuck in. By the time we are done you will have the best games room in all of Storybrooke"

"Awesome, thanks Killian, you're the best"

"Aye Lad and don't you forget it" Killian laughed in reply as he continued to eat

The space in the lower hold was not huge but the hatch lay within the old crew's cabin in which Henry now slept and he had been very keen to have another area to claim as his own. Killian thought back to the day when Baelfire had hidden from Felix and the other Lost Ones in that very hold, at the time Killian had thought that the Lad would surely be found but he had managed to evade capture by jamming himself between the joists and hanging there like a damn spider, he had been a smart Lad.

"You know your Father used to like hiding in there, that's where he'd go when the Lost Ones were searching for him"

Henry practically beamed at him "Yeah?"

"Yeah" Killian mimicked "You are a lot like him Henry, he would be proud of you"

"He'd be proud of you too Killian"

"Maybe but he'd never tell me to my face" Killian laughed out "He had an adept ability of reminding me that he had been in this realm much longer than I. He'd be more likely to point out that I was doing something stupid that even a small child could do with ease, then he would make a mockery of me rather than pay me a compliment"

Henry laughed too but he added "Yeah but that's only 'cause he liked you and besides you gave as good as you got "

"Aye Lad, that much is true" Killian replied with a smile, he sighed as he finished eating "How about we head to the loft and see if we can help with the preparations for later?"

"Cool" Henry grabbed Killian's plate and put in back on the tray that currently sat a bit further down the bed before leaping from under the covers and running from the room yelling "I'm showering first, you get to wash up"

"OI... A Captain does not do menial tasks on his own ship" Killian yelled back

"Try saying that to Mom" Henry's voice carried down the corridor just before Killian heard the bathroom door slam shut

"Aye Lad, believe me I've tried" he chuckled to himself pulling back the covers and scooting his way over to the edge of the bed.

He straightened up and gave a wide stretch, he hitched up his pajama pants that hung low on his hips, something that Swan had insisted on him wearing now that they were all sharing the ship, before setting off at a snail's pace towards the galley with the tray in his hand. It always took him a few minutes to get going in the mornings with his hip protesting the movement after spending the night in bed but he knew that the pain would soon ease so he just got on with it.

He quickly realized that while Henry's food was delicious the Lad should come with a health warning as he rounded the galley door to come face to face with what looked like the remnants of Hurricane Henry. The Lad seemed to have used every pot, pan, dish and utensil in the room and every one lay in disarray around the worktops but Killian just laughed.

"Next time I'll cook and you can clear up" he muttered to himself placing the tray down on the long table

"What the hell happened in here?" Swan's voice suddenly sounded behind him and he swung around to see her standing in the doorway in awe.

"Your Son happened" Killian laughed spreading his arms wide "He made you breakfast in bed"

Swan smiled then shook her head when her eyes fell on the empty plates, she looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Was it good? My breakfast in bed?"

"Aye Love it was" he smirked stepping forward and tugging her into his arms, he kissed her sweetly and when he pulled back to rest his forehead on hers she lent back into his arms and smiled "Sit down Lass and I'll make you something"

Emma sat at the long wooden table and Killian got to work, he filled the sink and threw in as many of the dirty things as he could to let them soak before heading to the fridge to grab supplies. He still wondered at the magic of electricity and he had found himself pondering how he had lived so many years without the benefits of things like this fridge and the blessing that was the shower. He shuffled slightly as he made his way to the stove but Swan didn't comment, she had stopped asking if he was alright after he promised her that if he wasn't he would tell her and that was how he had come to discuss his panic attack with her the day before, he trusted her to help him, he trusted her above all other.

"So what mysteries have you been solving this morning?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at her as she tugged her jacket off and tossed it over the end of the table

"No mysteries just a drunken dwarf party that got out of control, I swear they wait until it's me that's on call to start their crap. Can you believe I had to lock up Dopey?"

Killian just raised an eyebrow but didn't speak, he knew that Swan would tell him anyway.

"He actually slapped my ass!"

Killian barked out a laugh then asked incredulously "And he lived to tell the tale?"

"Just, he'll regret it though but I want to make sure he's sober before he feels my wrath." she scowled before suddenly asking "Where's Henry?"

"Showering. We were going to head to the loft to help prepare for later once he was done and I had changed but now you are back we can do something together for a few hours if you wish" he said, again glancing over his shoulder as he flipped the eggs.

"Sure, what you got in mind?"

"How about a walk out to the meadow? It might help loosen up my damned hip. We could take a light lunch then perhaps we could pick some flowers for your Mother, it is after all her day too"

"You know you can stop trying to impress her, she has already accepted you. Who would have thought when we first met you back in the Enchanted Forest that she would be helping you to propose to me... God, she hated you back then" Emma laughed hard "and my Dad too, he just wanted punch your face in. I'm still not even sure how you managed to bring him round. I mean, he can be a tad protective of me in case you hadn't noticed"

"No one can resist my charm" Killian chuckled raising an eyebrow and grinning at her

He plated up the food, hobbled over to the table sliding it down in front of Emma "Orange?"

"Please" she said with a nod

He made his way back to the fridge, poured the juice then slid himself onto the bench opposite her before taking a gulp from her glass then sliding it over to her.

"Thanks" she said with a smile before furrowing her brow "You look tired"

"I didn't sleep very well" he replied lowering his eyes to the table top and sighing before pulling in a deep breath and smiling up at her "The Cricket will sort me out soon enough Swan, just you watch and see. This time next week and I'll be back to sleeping like a baby."

"And snoring like a wild boar" Emma smirked

"Oh, like that is it Love? You can talk Emma Swan... you sound like a Chimera caught in a trap, is it any wonder a Pirate can't sleep on board his own ship"

"A Chimera?" Emma gasped raising an eyebrow "Low blow Jones, low blow"

Killian smirked "I kid Love" he said pulling himself from the bench and walking around to her side, he bent down and kissed the crown of her head before heading to the door as Emma carried on eating, he paused and smiled sweetly at her when she looked up at him "You my Love sound more like two Chimera having a battle over who gets to eat at the kill first"

"Get out of here Pirate" Swan laughed "Go, before I find an excuse to lock you up in the cell next to Dopey, then you'll hear what snoring really sounds like... that dwarf sounds like a chainsaw"


	2. Chapter 2

Killian grabbed a quick shower once Henry had emerged then headed back to the Captain's Cabin wrapped in a towel to change. It was a nice day outside so when he opened the closet he pulled out black jeans, something that he had taken to wearing recently, they were much easier on his still healing hip than his usual leathers. Next he grabbed a dark shirt but elected to leave his vest, it was much too warm for that. Once he was dressed he found himself looking once more at his framed pictures that the towns folk had put together for him when he had been incapacitate in the hospital. He smiled to himself as he twisted his hook into place looking at the neat rows of tiny sailors lined up in front of the "Jewel of the Realm", his hand came up and he lightly touched a finger to the figure on the far left.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you seeing what goes on in this room Brother, maybe we could relocate you to the hold" he grinned widely "Actually when I think of it that wouldn't be any better, so I guess you'll just need to put up with it."

His eyes wandered over the painting, it truly was beautiful to behold but he also loved the ink plan that was in the frame too. Killian had studied it so many times over the last six months that he felt even more connected to his ship than he ever had but he smirked to himself again as he thought of the several secret compartments that he had used over the years to hide his more valuable treasures from the rest of his crew, secret compartments that were most definitely not on these plans.

A sudden idea hit him, there was a hidden compartment in the lower hold, what if he hid something in there for Henry to find? He was pretty sure the Lad would find whatever he hid without much issue now all that remained was to decide what to hide. He hadn't realized that he was still standing with his hand on the glass until Emma suddenly spoke by his side making him jump slightly.

"Sorry...What ya thinking?" she asked as she slid her arms around his waist and pulled him towards her.

"I told Henry we'd start clearing out the lower hold tomorrow" he answered with a lazy smile

"Good luck with that one, that place is a tip"

Killian hummed in agreement "I know but it won't take long with the three of us"

"Make that two of you, I gotta work remember?"

"Can you not ask your Father to cover for you? We could really use the help"

"Sorry, I'm already covering for him so he can take Neal to his nine month check up"

Killian sighed pulling her in tighter and resting his chin on the top of her head "No matter Swan, I'm sure that there will be plenty to help with over the next week or so."

Emma nodded her head towards the picture on the wall "What do you think Liam would make of all this?"

"He'd be happy that I was happy, that's all he ever wanted for me. I just took a longer journey than most to get there" Killian chuckled

He lifted his hand again and tapped on the plan where the lower hold was "I was thinking"

"Yeah?" Swan asked leaning back to look at him

"There is a secret compartment hidden beneath all the clutter in that hold, I was trying to decide what I could hide in there so that Henry could find it, you know, so that he thinks he's found some kind of hidden treasure"

"Ooooo... he'd love that. What are the options?"

"I don't know really, I had only just thought of it as you came in. Any suggestions?"

Swan looked thoughtful for a second as she studied the plan before turning in his arms to face him.

"How about this for an idea, you don't put any treasure in there"

"I don't follow" he furrowed his brow not understanding her meaning

"You don't put the treasure in there... but you leave a treasure map instead. I'm sure Belle said that there was an old map of the area in the folder of stuff that she found these in" Emma pointed at the frame on the wall.

"That is an idea I can work with, I'm sure I could find something worth searching for. I think an adventure may be just what Henry needs after these last few months"

"Great, why don't you head over to see Belle now, I'll take the Kid to the loft and once you're done you can meet us there"

He grinned widely bending down and pulling her into a searing kiss before pulling back to look at her.

"I'll not be long" he said stepping back "But if I've not shown up for dinner please come and make sure I've not killed myself in that bloody hold. I need to move all that stuff out of the way to get to the compartment then move it all back to where it was so Henry won't be suspicious"

Swan smiled at him "Just be careful, don't over do it"

"Do not worry about me Swan, I'll be just fine."

Killian shuffled his feet into his boots then headed for the door before stopping, he turned back and strode quickly back across the room, Emma had moved towards the bed and was just starting to straighten out the covers when he grabbed her from behind and tipped her back in his arms.

"I just realized that I haven't told you today how much I bloody love you"

He kissed her hard, stood her back up and marched back towards the door looking over his shoulder as he went to see her standing with a silly grin on her face, he threw her a wink and grinned.

"I love you too" she called as he finally walked through the door and it was like music to his ears, she had taken a life time to say those words but now they were out there and it made his heart sing.

He walked through the lower deck, adjusted his stride as he hit the steps then headed up onto the main deck emerging into the bright sunshine. He was in a good mood and found himself humming to himself and he walked down the gangplank onto the dock and up towards main street. He headed towards the library but as he approached the doors he suddenly realized that Belle would not be there, it was Sunday, the library was closed.

"Damn it" he grit out but Belle's voice behind him had him turning in surprise.

"Morning Killian" she practically sang giving him a cheerful wave, she was walking towards him with her arm linked with the bloody Crocodile but Killian smiled widely at Belle anyway, he knew it would annoy the imp.

"Morning Belle" he greeted with a smile, nodding his head slightly. Gold shuffled his feet as the pair stopped and his face fell into a scowl clearly not happy at being interrupted from his day.

"Where are you off to?" she asked then frowned "No Emma with you?"

"No Love, I am meeting up with her later but right now I was looking for your assistance"

With that Gold seemed to find his voice "Well you are out of luck Captain, we are on our way to lunch so whatever you need MY wife for will just have to wait"

But Belle turned to him quickly and frowned deeply "Rumple! We have plenty of time don't be so rude"

Gold looked murderous and Killian couldn't help the smirk that came on to his face as the Crocodile tried to give Belle his best "Of course Dear" smile but to Killian he looked like he'd just sucked on lemons. Belle didn't seem to notice as she turned back and carried on.

"How can I help?"

"Emma said that you may have an old map, she said that it was in the folder of things that the painting and plans for the Jolly Roger were in"

"Sure, I remember but it's pretty beaten up looking"

"No matter" Killian replied "I plan to make it into a treasure map for Henry so the older it looks the better"

"That sounds like fun" Belle said digging in her purse and coming out with the keys to the library causing Gold to get antsy again

"Belle, we really don't have time for this" he said in a pleading voice stepping forward to try and get her to stop

"Nonsense, this will only take a minute" she replied with a smile as she unlocked the door "If you don't want to wait for a few minutes why don't you go ahead, I'll meet you there"

Gold gave another very insincere smile "Very well but hurry my Love, we have reservations remember"

Killian chuckled to himself as he followed Belle though the door into the cool building, she placed her purse on the desk that held the computer thing then headed towards the back room before disappearing from sight but her voice carried out to where Killian stood.

"I'm sure I put it in here, I'll just be a second"

"No problem Love" he called back.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Gold grit out coming around to stand in front of him

"Look Mate" Killian made sure to really pronounce the "T" before carrying on "I just need the map"

"It is always about what you want isn't it Pirate" Gold was clearly looking for a fight but Killian wasn't playing, he was done with all that and wasn't going to let the Crocodile bring down his mood, he locked eyes with Gold and growled.

"This is for Henry not myself... I just want to make him happy, a concept that you are maybe unfamiliar with."

Gold stepped forward lifting his hand slightly, Killian didn't back down even though his mind was screaming at him to retreat. His heart was thumping in his chest and he could suddenly hear the slight echo of Devin's voice somewhere deep down inside but he held his ground.

"FOUND IT" Belle's voice suddenly called out breaking the tension as Gold suddenly stepped back and dropped his hand smiling innocently when she came back in to the room.

She walked over towards them smiling widely then headed for the table spreading the map out across the wooden surface, Killian sucked in a deep breath and pulled a fake smile to his lips as his heart continued to rattle against his ribs but when his eyes fell on the map he was instantly back to the excitement of his plan as he looked in wonder at the beautifully ornate historical map, it was perfect.

"This will work really well, thank you Belle. Now all I have to do is find a treasure to hide, mark up the map and hide it where Henry will find it" he gave a wide smile as Belle folded the map up and handed it over.

"I'll let you get on with your day" he said nodding his head again "Thank you"

"You're Welcome" Belle replied "I hope Henry enjoys it, let me know how the adventure goes"

Killian made his way back down Dock Street unwilling to give anymore thought to his own body's reaction to the confrontation with Gold. He sighed heavily to himself knowing that he'd have to deal with it sooner or later, but not today.

Maybe he'd talk to the Cricket about it... maybe.

Killian would have liked to have got back to the Jolly quicker but he didn't do anything quickly anymore. He hoped that the pain his hip still gave him would eventually leave but Whale had said that there was a possibility that it may always remain but then again he had also said that it may not so in the end it made no difference... for now he stuck with it.

He made his way back down to the lower deck planning on working on the map first but he couldn't decide what to use as treasure or where he could hide it so he decided to start work clearing the old junk from on top of the hidden compartment while he had a good think. He walked through the old bunk room that now belonged to Henry and yanked up the hatch before pulling in a deep breath as he struggled onto the ladder. He had to pause there for a few seconds for his hip to settle but wasn't going to let this stop him and once the pain receded a bit he started on his descent.

He worked hard for the next half an hour shifting stuff about until FINALLY the boards that hid the compartment were cleared, he wiped the sweat from his brow before lowering himself down onto his rear and sliding closer, he still couldn't kneel very well so this was the best option. Finding the board that he needed he pushed down slightly and twisted then slid it to the side revealing a space below about the size of Henry's story book but when he looked inside it was to find that there was something in a small cloth bag. He frowned, he didn't remember leaving anything in there?! Reaching forward he picked it up and pulled it towards himself so that he could see it better and when his eyes fell on the initials **B.B.** he instantly knew that it wasn't something he had hidden it was Black Beard's, obviously hidden there in the time that the Jolly was in his possession.

Intrigued he pulled the string tie and tipped the bag, a small strangely colored gem stone the shape of a rounded pebble tipped out onto his lap before he dropped the bag and picked it up in his fingers holding it up in the dim light. It was a deep red color but when you looked more closely it held many more that seemed to swirl when the eye was not focused on them. It was beautiful and it was also perfect, this would make the ideal treasure to hunt for and he knew just the cave he could hide it in.

Killian put the gem back into the bag and shoved it in his pocket before pulling his stiff body up from the floor, he panted gently before heading back up the ladder. Grabbing the map that he had left on Henry's bunk he headed back to his own quarters where he fished out his star mapping equipment and got to work. It would be so much easier to make a convincing map now that he had the gem that had belonged to Black Beard, he hummed to himself as he worked getting completely lost in what he was doing but after about an hour he finally put his quill down and beamed at his work. If Henry didn't think this was a genuine Treasure map he'd eat his own hook.

He glanced out the window to see the sun high in the sky, he would just have enough time to hide the map then move the stuff back into place before heading to the loft but he would need to hide the gem later. He needed a low tide to be able to access the cave he had in mind which either meant that he would need to sneak out for an hour later or head out REALLY early the next morning. He'd need to see how the day proceed but either way he knew that Henry was going to have so much fun.

Half an hour later and Killian stood back to admire his work, admittedly it looked liked he'd done nothing but that was the whole point so he was happy if not very tired and a bit sore. Hauling himself back up the ladder he closed the hatch and settled the cushions back into place so Henry wouldn't notice anything, he hobbled to the galley grabbing a couple of pain pills and washing them down with a long drink of water from the fridge appreciating the cold liquid on the hot day, that thing was a bloody wonder. His eyes fell on the bottled beer that Swan had brought in the night before and without much thought he grabbed one popped the cap and gulped most of it down before suddenly remembering the pills he had just taken.

"You are a damn fool Killian Jones" he admonished himself but as he raised the bottle up to look at the remaining liquid it seemed a waste to leave the one mouthful unfinished. He shrugged before quickly drinking down the rest in one large gulp hoping that there would be no consequences, this realm was still a mystery to him. He knew that when the damn Prince had supplied him with rum while still in hospital he had felt like death for a long time after but his medication had been changed since then and Emma had assured him in small quantities he would be fine but he didn't know what she would deem as a small quantity. Realizing that there was nothing he could do about it now he just tossed the empty bottle into the "Recycling Box", sighed and headed for the deck... he had a dinner to get to.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I had a bit of free time today so you are getting two updates... you lucky little peeps.**

 **There may not be another for a few days so enjoy it while you can.**

 **As with all my fics Hook will take the brunt of my torture but at the moment I am building the story so please stick with it.**

" **Thar be whump ahead... arrrrrrr"**

Emma busied herself in the kitchen helping her Mom with dinner, she glanced at the clock to see that it was getting late and she hoped Hook wouldn't be too much longer, he did tend to get caught up in things when he was enjoying himself and easily lost track of time especially if he couldn't see the sun, he had an uncanny ability of telling the time by just glancing at the sky but when he was below deck he was much more likely to get lose focus.

She was just considering calling him when the door swung open and he sauntered in carrying two giant bunches of flowers. She couldn't help the smile that slid on to her face as he approached Mary-Margaret first and held her the bunch of carnations.

"Mother" he said with a mock grin

Mary-Margaret grinned widely as she took the flowers and gave a little giggle "You mean future Mother"

"Be that as it may you still deserve these" he replied raising an eyebrow at her as he started towards the kitchen.

He came to a stop by Emma's side and gave a slight bow holding her red roses out to her "M'Lady"

"They're beautiful Killian, thank you"

"I'm afraid they are not from the meadow but the thought had been there Love, I just got a bit carried away with things" he grinned leaning in and pecking her on the cheek before turning into the room "Where is Henry and your Father?"

"Picking up dessert" Mary-Margaret called as she stuck her head in the closet coming out seconds later with a large vase in her hand.

"Yeah we had a bit of a disaster with ours so it was up to Granny to save the day" Emma grinned as she carried on stirring the sauce in the pot on the stove.

"What delicacy will we be enjoying tonight then?" Hook asked sniffing the air slightly

"Lasagna" Emma replied looking up at him, he looked beat "It won't be ready for a while, why don't you go and sit down you look tired"

"I am fine Love"

He walked back to the breakfast bar and slid himself onto one of the chairs before reaching over to the counter and stealing a bit of cheese from the chopping board. Emma smiled to herself as she turned back to the pot in front of her giving it a few more stirs before lifting it from the heat and turning back to walk towards him. She poured some of the sauce over the layers that she had already placed in the lasagna dish before putting it down to add more pasta sheets.

"How did you get on?" she asked glancing up at him as she carried on to see his face split into a smile.

"He's going to love it. The map was perfect, it took me a while to mark it up but it looked like a genuine treasure map when I finished and I also found this" he stood up and started to pull something out of his pocket but right then Henry burst through the door and he instantly jammed his hand back in to his jeans trying to act naturally.

"Killian" Henry yelled "Guess what we got for dessert"

"I don't know Lad, what did you get for dessert?"

"Red Velvet" Henry looked beyond excited as David slid the box down on the breakfast bar in front of Hook and the Kid pulled back the lid to show him.

"It looks delicious Lad" Hook smiled

"Just wait until it's cut open" Henry grinned but didn't elaborate and Hook didn't seem to notice her Son's enthusiasm as David wandered up to his side.

"Are you trying to make me look bad Pirate?" her Dad smirked nodding his head at Mary-Margaret who was still busying herself arranging her flowers into the large vase.

"I only gave her what she deserved" Hook replied with a smile

"Yeah well next time give me warning so that mine aren't put to shame"

"I love yours too Charming, thank you BOTH. I feel very blessed" Mary-Margaret said with a grin finally finishing her arranging, she picked up the vase and took it over to the table placing it down in the middle before coming back around to the kitchen and taking up Emma's bunch. "I'll put these in some water in the bathroom, just remember to take them home"

Emma finished layering the lasagna a few minutes later, she spread the grated cheese over the top then put it in the oven taking note of the time as Hook wandered around to her side of the counter.

"Dinner will be ready in a hour" she called out loudly into the room then spoke more quietly to Mary-Margaret when she came back into the kitchen "What time is Regina getting here?"

"Any time now" her Mom replied "Why don't you two go and relax"

Hook took her hand and tugged her towards the couch and she went with no resistance sinking down onto the cushions with a sigh. Hook sat down next to her and she instantly lent over and snuggled into his side as he brought his arm around her and pulled her closer then whispered in her ear.

"Just you wait until you see what I've got to hide for the boy" she could practically hear the smile on his face and when she tipped her head to look up at him she wasn't wrong, he looked happy but the hollows under his eyes were dark, he may be happy but he was also exhausted he'd obviously been working hard, that and the fact he wasn't sleeping well but she didn't want to nag him so she thought she would try a different tactic.

"Yeah? What is it?" she shrugged out of his arms and sat herself up a bit looking at him with wide eyes

"A gem of the likes I have never seen. I found it when I opened up the compartment in the hold. Black Beard himself must have hidden it there when he commanded my vessel, it is beautiful Swan and bloody perfect in every way, he is going to love it"

"He'll love the whole thing, he does like a good adventure" she chuckled back maneuvering herself a bit so that she could pull him down on to her lap "Tell me about the map"

He lay down quickly throwing his legs over the arm of the couch, the back of his head rested on her thigh and talked up at her from his new position.

"It's beautiful Swan, I added lots of details, you know, a few skull and crossbones and such like..."

He continued to chat away as she brought her hand up and started to stroke the hair from his forehead, she had him right where she wanted him, now all she had to do was get him to shut up for a while and he'd be asleep in no time and as if on cue Henry walked over and dropped down onto the chair next to them and Hook was silenced.

"Hey Kid, Hook tells me that you two are gonna get stuck into that games room of yours tomorrow. What you got planned when all the clutter is gone?"

She knew that Henry could talk for Storybrooke and as her Son animatedly rambled on about all his plans she continued to stroke Hook's forehead and after a few short minutes she could see her Pirate's eyes lids starting to droop and after ten he was gone. She looked up to see Henry smiling at her with a look of understanding on his face.

"Thanks Kid" she whispered

"No problem" he whispered back before frowning and giving her a worried look "He had another nightmare this morning, I woke him up before it turned into a panic attack but he looked really freaked out. I don't think he's sleeping very well"

"I know Kid but we are doing everything we can to make them better, he's going to talk to Archie again on Thursday so you don't need to worry Henry, he'll be fine in no time at all."

Henry seemed to accept this well, he had personal experience of dealing with Archie and it had really helped him when he needed it so he had complete faith in the former cricket, Emma just hoped that she was right as her eyes fell back onto Hook who was now sleeping soundly in her lap. Even in sleep he looked tired but now he had this adventure planned with Henry she hoped that it would be enough to distract his mind to let him get a full nights sleep without anymore bad dreams but for now she would be happy if he could get an hour by her side where she could watch over him and wake him quickly if she needed to.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian woke with a jerk unsure as to where he was for a second until his eyes fell on Swan's face above him and he remembered lying in her arms while they listened to Henry.

"Dinner's ready" she whispered running her fingers up the side of his face.

"Already?" he replied struggling to sit himself up, her hand came up to help him as he swung his feet around to put them on the floor.

"Yeah, you've been out for a while. You feel better?"

He nodded and it was true but a slight pang of guilt skipped through his heart when he thought of the beer that he had consumed. Had he fallen asleep because the beer had reacted with the pills he had taken? He stretched slightly to check his hip and was happy to find that the pain had ebbed a bit but he was distracted when Emma held out her hand to him, he took it letting her pull him to his feet with a smile.

"Thank you Love"

They made their way over to the table where David was putting down dishes but Emma kept going and walked to the kitchen as Killian lowered himself down onto his usual seat and smiled widely at Henry and Regina who were already sitting.

"Your Majesty"

Killian nodded his head and gave a her a wink, the former queen rolled her eyes but he was sure he saw a smirk on her face as she looked away and he gave a chuckle to himself but it was cut off in an instant when there was a huge clanging noise behind him. He was up and on his feet ready to fight in a split second only to find that the noise had been Mary-Margaret dropping a pan into the sink. His heart rattled against his ribs, eyes darting about still looking for danger that wasn't there but even though he knew that it was nothing to worry about his body was still reacting. He could hear Emma and Mary-Margaret laughing but the sound echoed through his head adding to his confusion then there it was... Devin's sneering voice coming through louder and louder.

Devin was suddenly at Killian's side putting his hand on his arm and for an instant Killian was frozen to the spot, how could this be happening?

"Hook?" Devin frowned at him deeply and stepped forward lifting his other hand up

"Get away from me" Killian growled, his body reacted on instinct alone bringing up his arms to defend himself, he swiped quickly trying to stop the boy making contact again but when Devin pulled back his hand and yelled Killian suddenly came back to himself to find David in front of him... not Devin.

"What the hell Hook? Are you totally insane?" David held his hand close to himself bending over slightly with a look of pain on his face.

Killian's eyes dropped from David's face to his hand to see blood seeping through his fingers. Killian started to stumble backwards, what had he done?

"Sorry... I uhm... I...I need to" he trailed off.

Suddenly the room was too small and he had to get out, he could hear Emma yelling something but he wasn't listening anymore, he just stumbled to the door and practically ran down the stairs and out onto the street knowing where he needed to go to calm himself, he dug in his pocket as he went pulling out his phone. Swan had got him a new one that pretty much worked the same as his iPad and in seconds he had his music playing as loudly as possible and he jammed it against his ear feeling the vibrations through his skull just as he reached the harbor.

Killian practically threw himself down on one of the benches eyes instantly falling onto the horizon, he had found after another of his attacks that doing it help focus his mind, that's what he had been trying to do the other day when he had ran in to Tootles but he had only made it as far as the sand before he was consumed, he couldn't let that happen again. Slowly, bit by bit his heart settled as he breathed deeply and he managed to stop the attack before it got a chance to take over but he knew he couldn't go back to the loft, he had hurt David...

After a few minutes he dropped his gaze and hung his head in shame, the Prince had only been trying to help but that bloody demon had gotten in his head and Killian had lashed out... what if that had been Henry?

"Damn it" he snarled pulling himself to his still quite wobbly legs and turning off his music

He looked at the Jolly bobbing on her moorings but he knew if he went that way there would only be silence inside her walls and Swan would surely find him before he was ready to face her so instead he found himself walking slowly towards the hubbub of "The Rabbit Hole", no one would bother him there and the noise would keep Devin's voice away... or so he hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**An early update tonight, I know that I said that this wouldn't be updated daily but I can't seem to stop writing lol.**

 **I am currently about four chapters ahead and it's starting to get exciting!**

 **Enjoy**

"What the hell just happened?" David yelled as everyone seemed to jump up at once.

Mary-Margaret rushed up to his side and tried to grab his hand but he pulled it back with a hiss. He didn't have time to let her fuss right now he needed to get to Emma who had grabbed her boots and was trying the jam her feet into them quickly.

"Emma?"

"I'm not sure but he's been having nightmares again after his panic attack the other day, he's not sleeping well and seems to be constantly on edge. I need to go find him"

Damn it, why had no one told him? If he had known he would never have tried to put his hands on the Pirate.

"I didn't know... I'm sorry... I would never have..."

"It's OK Dad, I get it but I need to go, we'll talk about it later"

But David knew he couldn't just leave it so he moved to the door right behind her

"I'm coming too, we can split up and find him quicker"

But Mary-Margaret tugged his shirt sleeve stopping him going any further.

"David, at least let me wrap your hand" she said with a worried face and when he looked down it was to see a deep gouge across his palm, the minute his eyes registered the cut it stung instantly and he hissed again.

"Here, let me" Regina said rushing forward and grabbing hold of him, he felt a heat spread across his hand and when she pulled back seconds later the cut was gone "Now go and find him before he does himself some damage"

"Thanks Regina" David said in earnest as he dropped a kiss onto Mary-Margaret's head then practically ran out the door after his daughter who was already half way down the stairs.

"EMMA... wait for me"

"I can't Dad, I need to find him. What if he's having another panic attack? I'm going to the harbor, he likes to sit and stare at the horizon, it calms him. Can you check up by the playground down by the beach, that's another place he likes to sit"

He heard the door open and Emma was gone but he knew where he was going now so when he hit Main Street he picked up his pace and headed for the waterfront but he knew before he reached the sand that the Pirate wouldn't be there when he found a large group of kids playing volley ball in the evening sun.

David slowed to a jog looking wildly around, where could he be?

"Think David think, where would he go?"

But the more he thought about it the more his stomach churned, what if the problem was that Hook hadn't thought about where he was going? What if he had just blindly ran trying to get away from his own head?

"Damn it" David yelled out into the air causing a few kids to turn in surprise.

He dug out his cell and called Emma just praying to God that she'd had more luck but when she answered with the news that Hook wasn't at the docks either they decided to head back to the loft and then set off in opposite directions to start their search, checking all the back alleys along Main Street.

An hour later and David was really starting to stress, there was no sign of the Pirate and it was starting to get dark, looking for a dark haired Pirate who was wearing dark clothing at night would be impossible.

"When are you planning on setting Dopey free?" a voice suddenly said behind him

He turned to see the dwarves all standing in a row, arms folded across their chests, he didn't have time for this.

"Look Leroy I don't have time for this right now, he'll be let out when I get round to it OK" he grit out barging past them but they turned as one and trailed after him

"Not OK Brother, he's been in that cell all day. He's sorry alright, he didn't mean no harm"

"Yeah well he should have thought about that before he slapped my daughter in the ass" David said over his shoulder as he carried on down the street

"What's got you all riled up and taking it out on Dopey anyhows?"

David ground to a halt turning sharply making his entourage stumble into each other so that they didn't end up in a heap on the ground.

"Hook's gone missing alright" he said grinding his teeth at the dwarves "I just need to find him first then I promise I'll let Dopey out"

"Well then get your keys ready" Leroy said with a smirk

"You know where Hook is?"

"I do"

"Damn it Leroy, spit it out. Where is he? Is he OK?"

Depends on what your definition of OK is... Is he his usual moody self? I'd say so, he's currently sitting in "The Rabbit Hole" nursing the same damn shot of rum he bought over an hour ago"

David dug in his pocket and pulled out the keys to the station tossing them to Leroy as he rushed by.

"Lock up when you leave and tell Dopey that if he tries anything like this again Emma will turn him into a toad"

"Thanks Brother" Leroy called after him as he jogged back up Main Street.

A few minutes later he was pushing through the door into the dingy pub and sure enough there he was sitting at the back of the room in one of the booths just staring at the shot glass in front of him. David pulled out his cell and sighed in relief as he called Emma to let her know that her Pirate was alright.

Once he had reassured Emma that he would talk to Hook and bring him home she finally let him hang up the line. David walked slowly over to the table and slid himself into the other side of the booth sitting opposite the Pirate.

"You drinking or staring?"

Hook just kept staring but he answered with a sigh.

"Staring... I..." he sighed again and lifted his eyes to look at David "I had to take some pain pills earlier... and I wasn't exactly sure if I should or not... so in the end I just ended up staring"

As he finished his sentence his eyes fell back to the glass.

"Hook you only took Tylenol and that was hours ago. You'll be fine, drink the damn rum"

But the Pirate just shook his head "I already had a beer... by mistake, I did it without thinking"

"When?" David asked leaning back

"This afternoon just after I took he pills" he sighed out leaning back too "It was there in the fridge and before I even thought about it I had drank it down."

"Again hours ago, you'll be fine but if you don't hurry up and drink it I'm gonna take the option away and drink it myself"

Hook looked at him hard, David knew he wanted to say something so he just waited and finally the Pirate got to the point that was really bothering him

"I struck you... I..."

"Forget it" David said leaning forward to lean on his forearms against the edge of the table top

"I can't" Hook grit out finally taking up the shot of rum, he looked at it for a few seconds more before tipping it clean down his throat. He seemed to be battling with his own thoughts but he eventually looked back at David and said "What if that had been Henry? I cannot take the chance that I could hurt the boy"

"So what? You hide in here forever? Hook it wasn't your fault, it wasn't my fault it was just one of those things and from what I can see you got your head together pretty quickly. A few months ago that would have lead to a major flake out but you didn't let it, you are more in control than you give yourself credit for."

Hook just sat staring at the empty glass in his hand for a second before a slight smirk appeared on his lips.

"Major Flake out?" he chuckled "Well that's a new one"

"Yeah well whatever you call them it makes no difference, you've got this, we all believe in you. Now before this gets too mushy I think we should change the subject so, what's this I hear about a treasure hunt? You know I want in on that action right?"

Hook gave another chuckle "If you want to help so badly you can meet me on the beach at four thirty"

"In the morning?!" David's eyebrows shot up

"Aye, I need a low tide to be able to get into the cave that the map leads to too hide the treasure, otherwise the whole thing will be ruined. Too early for you?"

"Not really but I have a feeling that it will be too early for you. Look, why don't you leave it until Tuesday to let Henry find the map? I will come with you myself tomorrow afternoon to hide your treasure but let yourself get some sleep, you look like hell"

Hook seemed to think over David's words before he gave another long sigh and nodded.

"You may be right and it will probably take us longer than one day to clear the... what does Emma call it? Junk... from the lower hold, I don't want to make Henry suspicious so we will need to empty each chest as we go and sort through what is to be kept and what is to be disposed of"

"Great, now that is sorted can we go and eat? I don't know about you but I'm starving"

Hook still looked unsure if he wanted to leave or not so David pulled out the big guns.

"Emma needs to see you "Son", she's worried so get your behind off that seat and get moving" he said with a laugh and he was happy to see Hook's lip twitch

"Alright "Dad". I am moving"

Hook had started throwing that name back at him every time David called him Son knowing that it annoyed him but right now he'd let it slide... well maybe he'd just put his comeback on hold.

They walked in silence for a few minutes but David didn't want to let Hook fall back into his own self doubt so he carried on quizzing the Pirate about his plan for Henry.

"You gonna let me in on the great treasure mystery? What's Henry going to be searching for?"

He watched as Hook stuck his hand in his pocket as they walked along and pulled out a small cloth bag before tossing it towards him.

"I found it in the hidden compartment in the section of hull beneath Henry's new games room, the same one I plan to hide the map in. I'm pretty sure Black Beard must have hidden it there in his time aboard, I certainly didn't"

David paused as he concentrated on his task of opening the bag and when he tipped the bag a few seconds later it was to reveal a small gem about the size of a walnut . David held it up in his fingers to the streetlamp above him and nodded his head in appreciation.

"I like it"

"I just hope the boy does too" Hook said accepting the bag back and jamming it into his pocket again.

"Hook, Henry could find an old tin kettle in that cave and be perfectly happy as long as there was someone there to enjoy the hunt with him"

Hook nodded at him and they set off again but a few more steps down the sidewalk the Pirate stopped again looking up at David with a worried look.

"I don't want to hurt the boy... what if I have one of those damn attacks when it is just him and I? I couldn't bear it if I were to do anything to harm him"

David sighed "You don't need to worry about Henry, he is much more tuned into you than I am. Hook, tonight was partly my fault, if I had been paying more attention I would never have tried to touch your arm and you wouldn't have struck out. So forget it, it was a one off. It's not like it's happened before and I have faith that it won't happen again. Do you really think that I would let you be around Henry if I thought for a second that you would hurt him?"

Hook lifted his hand and ruffled the back of his head making his hair stick up slightly "I just find I'm doubting myself all the bloody time, my head is so full of... everything at the moment, I feel like I really am going insane."

Then David's own words came back to haunt him as he suddenly remembered yelling at the Pirate after Hook had struck out earlier... God, he had asked if he was insane? He needed to fix this.

"Hook you are as sane as I am and don't let anybody ever tell you any different but if you really want to see someone lose their mind just carry on standing here because it's about to happen if I don't eat soon"

Hook gave a laugh and bowed his head slightly before looking up and meeting David's gaze again.

"We can't have that now can we? Plus if I remember correctly there was mention of cake."

"Yeah just don't freak out when Henry cuts it open. I'll give you warning now before it's put down in front of you, the cake is red inside. I think he only got it to freak you out"

"Red?! I'm not even going to ask but what is it with this realm and abnormally colored food? Thank you for the warning though at least now I will not make a fool of myself"

"Well I'm not sure about that but at least it won't be over the cake" David barked out a laugh and clapped his hand on Hook's shoulder before setting off back towards the loft with a spring in his stride. "Come on Son, let's go home"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story, I am really excited to see where it takes me.**

 **While I am managing to stay ahead I will post daily, so enjoy.**

 **The adventure is coming I promise lol**

 **As always please review.**

The minute he was through the door he was hit by two thumps one after the other as first Emma then Henry crashed into him and hugged him. Caught slightly unawares he hesitated for only a split second before his arms came up and pulled them both into his front.

"I'm alright" he whispered against Emma's hair and he felt her tug him in harder for a second before stepping back and bringing her hand up to cup his cheek.

"I'm glad" was all she said as she smiled at him with slightly watery eyes.

But there was no chance of the moment lasting as David was once again slapping his hand on Killian's back and steering him back towards the table where Mary-Margaret stood waiting and when Killian's eyes fell to the dishes in front of him he was surprised to see that no one had eaten.

"We waited on you" Mary-Margaret said with a soft smile "Now sit down and I promise not to drop anything else."

She gave him a shy grin and he knew she felt guilty but it truly wasn't her fault, everything seemed to make him jump at the minute so he smiled back.

"I'd appreciate that" he added with a chuckle and the tension was broken.

The rest of the evening passed in no time at all and Killian found himself enjoying himself immensely as his family made him feel calm and relaxed, too relaxed in fact as the next he knew he was waking up on the couch and it seemed to be morning.

"I seriously thought you were going to sleep all day" David called from somewhere

"What time is it?" Killian groaned out as he managed to pull himself up into a sitting position.

"Nearly ten thirty"

Killian blinked his eyes widely trying to get his mind to focus, how had he slept so long? And why had Emma not woken him to go home? He scooted forward and managed to struggle to his feet feeling particularly stiff after having slept all night on the Charming's couch.

"Go wash up, I'll get you some breakfast"

"Not that I don't appreciate the use of your living area for the night but why am I still here?"

"When you fell asleep last night Emma didn't want to wake you and face it Buddy you needed it. Henry is spending the day with Regina and before you get all antsy about his games room it was actually his idea, he wanted you to take it easy so listen to the Kid and have an easy day. I'm popping out for an hour or so to go to an appointment with Mary-Margaret then when I'm done I'll meet you at the Jolly and we can head out to that cave of yours and hide the treasure"

It was a lot of information in one answer but Killian found himself just nodding as he hobbled his way to the bathroom.

"Thanks Mate" he mumbled

A few minutes later he made his way to the breakfast bar and pulled himself up onto the chair at the end taking a gulp from the glass of orange juice that David put down in front of him before looking up to watch the Prince at work.

"Very domesticated" he chuckled as David juggled several things around as he began to dish up the food

"I wasn't always a Prince remember" David replied with a smirk as he slid the plate down in front of Killian "and believe me when I say this was easy compared to the breakfasts I had to cook when Snow stayed with the dwarves, for such short men they can certainly eat"

Killian was just starting to tuck into his food when the loft door opened and he was surprised to see Emma walking in, she made her way across to his side and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"I thought you were working Love?" he asked with a frown around a mouthful of bacon.

"I was and now I'm not... I got Leroy to cover, he was keen to get me back on side after the whole Dopey thing so I told him if he did this the issue would be dropped besides I wanted to check out this cave with you, it's not every day that I get to play Pirate"

"Truly" Killian couldn't help it, he stood up and pulled her into a kiss "You're a bloody wonder Swan"

"Guess you don't need me tagging along then" David said from the kitchen but Emma answered before Killian had a chance.

"You can still come, I don't really fancy doing any digging and Hook really shouldn't" she grinned widely at her Father's shocked face as he spluttered

"What? So I'm just the hired help"

"I wouldn't say that Dad... you can't exactly be hired help when you're not getting paid"

Killian chuckled to himself as he sat back down and took up his fork "If you no longer want to join us I will manage perfectly well to dig a hole myself Mate, you don't need to come along if you don't want to"

"Are you nuts? Of course I want to go. Like Emma said, how many times in your life do you get to play Pirate?" David answered raising his eyebrows but Killian just laughed

"Every bloody day and I have to say I wouldn't have it any other way"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"How come I have to carry everything?" David called out from behind them and Emma turned around to see him struggling with a shovel, a pick axe, several flashlights and a cooler as they made their way across the bay towards the caves at the far end of the beach.

"Because you insisted on bringing half of Storybrooke with you, we only need to dig a small hole Dad not dig to China and the lunch could have waited until we got back"

"Why would we be digging to a tea cup?" Hook whispered as he leaned in close to her with a look of total confusion on his face

"What? Oh, not that kind of China, it's a place too. I'll show you later"

"Gods why does everything here have more than one meaning?"

Emma just laughed to herself "Just to confuse devilishly handsome Pirates"

"Well this devilishly handsome Pirate could do without it Swan but for now lets just forget it and maybe pick up our pace a little, I want to see how fast your Father can move when he thinks he is being left behind"

He tugged her hand as he suddenly started moving a bit quicker and a little squeal left her mouth followed by a giggle as they headed towards the caves. After a few minutes they were nearing the entrance and Emma finally allowed herself to glance over her shoulder to see that her Dad was once again picking up the pick axe from the sand.

"You guys are enjoying this aren't you?" he yelled but Emma's retort was cut off when Hook suddenly shoved her against the cave wall so that they were out of sight.

"We really should come back here one day without your Father in tow" he said raising an eyebrow as he lent in close "the cave is quite secluded if you get my meaning"

And Emma did... she so did and she took a mental note to look at the tide times for the rest of the week as he lent in further and pulled her into a kiss.

"Why am I starting to feel like a spare wheel?" David complained as he finally caught up and Emma reluctantly pushed Hook back to answer him

"Hey, you were the one that insisted on playing Long John Silver, it's not my fault that you thought we were digging a hole the size of Maine"

"I just wanted to make sure we had everything we needed and you won't be complaining when you can see in the dark" he retorted holding up one of the flashlights and wiggling it

Emma smirked and walked further into the cave before turning back to look at him

"I think I've got it covered"

She lifted her hand and concentrated hard then gave a wide grin as a bright white light hovered just about her palm.

"Great, you couldn't have shown me that back at the loft?" David groused dropping the supplies in a heap.

Hook must have felt sorry for him as he suddenly headed over and tried to bend down to pick up the fallen shovel but he winced and froze in a stooped position for a few seconds.

"Hey, it's alright. I'll get them, don't worry about it" David said rushing forward as Emma extinguished her light and quickly moved to take hold of Hook's arm, she helped him straighten up but when he met her eyes he winked at her and gave her a smirk before pulling in a breath through his teeth and limping forward with a growl.

"Pirate" Emma whispered as she tried to control her giggle, Hook had totally just shut her Dad up AND got him to carry everything all the way to the back of the cave.

"Right, I'm leaving the other stuff here but if we need anything I am not going to be the one who has to trail back to get it" David said finally grabbing hold of the shovel and slinging it up onto his shoulder.

"I think we'll be fine" Emma called back trying to not sound like she was laughing, she lifted her hand back up and the light reappeared.

The passage into the cave was narrow and Emma ended up leading the way having to maneuver herself up through tiny gaps in the rocks at one point.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" she complained as she was once again forcing herself through another narrow gap scraping skin from her back

"Aye Love" was all Hook replied and when she turned back to help him she could understand why he never gave much of an answer. He was practically having to hold his breath as he squeezed himself through the gap that she had just come through.

"Here, take my hand" she reached out and he took it quickly and she tugged hard

"I had forgotten how tricky this could be" he panted out and she could see by his face that he really was in pain this time

"Is it much further?" David asked pulling himself through after them, he had managed to climb a little higher up the rocks so had a bit more space and Emma suddenly thought that maybe this wasn't such a great idea but Hook's reply had her sighing in relief

"It's just up here, around that corner" he said pointing with his hook towards a dim light coming from up ahead.

"Good because this whole Pirate thing is losing it's fascination very quickly" David grumbled as he brushed past them but when he got to the corner he suddenly stopped, jaw falling open "Woah... you didn't tell me it would look like this!"

Hook grinned and suddenly he was moving again following after her Dad. Emma rushed to walk by his side now that the passageway had widened and as they came up to David's side Emma's eyes went wide in wonder. The cave was not very big but there was light seeping in from somewhere and it lit up a little pool of water that had a small waterfall flowing into it through a gap on the rocks making it look like it had a magical enchantment on it.

"Killian, it's amazing" Emma gushed out turning to face him

"Aye" he grinned "But we don't have much time to waste Love, we have to get this done otherwise we'll be trapped until the next low tide"

"Right, where are we digging this hole then?" David said lowering the shovel

"Here" Hook suddenly seemed so animated as he hobbled over to the middle of the sandy cave floor "This is where "X marks the spot" so this is where it must be"

David got to work digging and Emma watched as Hook pulled his shoulder bag around from his back and rummaged inside pulling out a very pretty looking gold box about the size of a brick.

"God Hook, that thing must be worth a fortune are you sure you want to bury it?"

"I'm sure... I never really liked it, I only kept it because I won it from Black Beard in a card game and he was not happy about it. It was once full of hideous jewelry too but I let my crew have that, so it makes perfect sense for me to use it, see it has his monogram on it just here"

Emma looked at the box and sure enough she could see the initials on the top, Killian was right, this would make it even more believable.

"OK hand it over" David suddenly said holding out his hand

The box was buried in a matter of minutes and she dropped down onto her knees next to her Dad to help smooth out the sand so that there were no footprints to be seen. Before Emma had much time to appreciate the wonder any longer they were heading back out towards the beach again.

They all squinted against the bright light as the emerged to find the sun still shining brightly but the tide was most definitely on it's way back in so they all helped grab the stuff that David had dropped and walked back along the shore a bit to a patch of sand that sat above the tide line dropping down to eat the lunch that her Dad had brought and when she took a large bite of her sandwich she was glad that he had. She finished eating quickly and soon found herself snuggling into Hook's side as they lent back on the dune behind them.

"This is nice" Hook sighed

Emma knew exactly what he meant but she didn't speak she just reached over and took his hand in hers.

"I'm going to head back to town, leave you two lovebirds to it" David said standing up and brushing the sand from his jeans "I'll take the stuff back with me, don't want peg leg hurting himself again"

Emma was just about tell her Dad to stop when Hook laughed at her side and spoke

"Not had that one in a while "Dad", you're slipping"

"Yeah well" David answered with a shrug but he didn't carry on with the insults "Just don't stay out too late you two, tomorrow is going to be a long day and you don't want anything stopping the adventure again"

He didn't elaborate but they all knew that he was essentially telling Hook to have an early night and Emma's heart swelled with love for her Dad, he really did care about her Pirate.

"We won't Dad and thanks for today, I had fun" Emma said smiling up at him

"Me too Kid, me too" he replied with his own smile grabbing the cooler that he had thrown the flashlights in then lifting the tools up and heading up the beach "See you tomorrow, I want to hear first hand all about the amazing treasure map that Henry found, I'll come round once I'm done at the station"


	6. Chapter 6

**OK last chapter before the treasure hunt starts but before that can happen Henry must surely find the tresure map.**

 **You guys make me smile everyday with your lovely reviews, keep them coming and I'll keep updating :D**

 **As always enjoy**

 **xx**

Killian and Emma spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing on the beach but as the sun started to drop in the sky a chill in the air forced them to head back to town, they stopped at Granny's for dinner before collecting Henry and heading back to the Jolly where they all sat and enjoyed a movie marathon before having an early night.

Killian climbed into bed and scooted himself over to let Emma get in, he used to sleep on her side but too many times he had been disturbed from sleep when Emma had been called out during the night and in the end they had just come to a silent agreement that they should switch. Emma crawled in next to him and snuggled into his side with a sigh.

"Today was nice"

"Aye, it was just what I needed but tomorrow is going to be even better." Killian smiled widely into Emma's hair before dropping a kiss onto her head.

"I'm excited too, I can't wait to see the Kid's face when he finds that map, he's gonna have a fit"

"I assume that is a good thing" Killian chuckled and Emma just laughed in reply

He pulled in a huge yawn, Gods he was really tired. All the walking had taken it out of him, hell who was he trying to fool? Anything he did these days made him tired. Whale had warned him that it could take him months to get over his injuries and at the time Killian had dismissed it thinking that the Doctor was just being dramatic but it seemed that he actually knew what he was talking about.

"Go to sleep Killian" she snuggled in closer and he had every intention of doing as she said but she suddenly came up on to her elbow and his eyes popped open to see her face looking at him.

"What is it Swan?" he asked in concern

"I love you" was all she said then gave him a smile that could make his heart explode.

"And I you" he grinned back at her as she lent in and kissed him before snuggling back into his side with a sigh

For the second night in a row Killian slept soundly and when he awoke in the morning it was to find the sun once again beaming into their cabin. Emma lay facing away from him and he couldn't resist turning over onto his side and trailing his fingers down her spine through her bed clothes causing her to shiver and take in a deep breath in her sleep. He grinned as his mischievous side surfaced and he chuckled to himself as he brought his fingers to her back again but this time he reached further round and in one swift move he pulled her over onto her back and started tickling her furiously. She was awake and screaming with laughter in seconds.

"STOOOOOP... HOOK, I'm gonna pee myself please stop" he didn't he just carried on but perhaps he should have listened because in seconds he'd lost his position of power as she turned the tables on him when she started tickling him back.

"Poor form Swan... you have more fingers than I" he laughed back trying to squirm away but in his haste he twisted too quickly and the game was done when a strangled cry was wrenched from his lips and his hand instantly clamped over his hip

"Oh my God Killian, I'm so sorry"

He could feel her stroking his face as he breathed through the pain "My fault Love, I started it remember. I'll be fine in a second"

And he was right, the pain ebbed quite quickly and he opened his eyes to see her worried face above him "I'm alright don't look so worried"

"I can't help it, you've went totally white, I'm so sorry"

"Love stop, these things happen. Now where were we..." he was cut off by a knock on the door and Henry's voice calling from outside

"Is it safe to come in or are you guys doing gross things that I don't want to know about?"

"It's safe" Emma called with a chuckle and Killian laughed too as he struggled to sit himself up a bit.

The door swung open wide and Henry struggled through with a tray in his hands once again.

"I owed you a breakfast" he said to his Mother with a smile as he walked up to the bed

"Does this mean I need to clean the galley again?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow

"Nah, I got it covered. Do you guys want coffee or is the juice OK?"

"Thank you Lad, that would be most appreciated. You have outdone yourself Henry, this looks delicious"

"Yeah Kid, this is awesome, thank you"

"You're welcome."

Henry hurried out leaving the cabin door open, they tucked into their breakfast and Emma hummed in appreciation.

"The Kid can definitely cook, I'll give him that"

"Aye Lass but with Snow White as his Grandmother he does have a certain advantage in life and they do say it skips a generation"

He ducked out of the way slightly as Emma swung her hand around to slap him

"Hey. I can cook." She paused and tilted her head with a frown "As long as all you want for breakfast is toast... no wait, I can do Pop Tarts too" she gave him another silly grin

Henry came back in a few minutes later carrying two coffees and it was the perfect end to the meal as Killian lent back on his pillows with a sigh, he could get used to this.

"Lad, that was just what I needed. Thank you once more."

"Meh, it was nothing plus I figured that you'd need a big breakfast before we got stuck in for the day" Henry shrugged then lifted their plates

"Aye you're right we probably do. Now what say you? Should we get started? Come on Love up with you" he shuffled sideways and nudged Emma forcing her to get out of the bed

"I'm up already, Henry we'll meet you down there just let us get dressed" Emma said walking over to the closet

"AWESOME" the Lad cried and he practically ran from the room but his voice carried back to them as Killian moved to pull Emma into his arms with a feral grin on his face "Don't get distracted you two, there's a lot to do"

"How does he do that? Can he bloody see through walls?" Killian cried in despair before just simply kissing Swan on her cheek

"He just knows how your brain works" Emma laughed but the smile fell from her face seconds later "God, that's not something I should be happy about is it?"

"I don't know Love, it's never done me any harm"

"I know but you're not MY Son, I'm not even going to think about this anymore, come on Pirate get some clothes on we have work to do"

Ten minutes later Killian found himself standing in the very dusty hold again, Emma had already pulled one of the large chests open and gave a mock cough as she wafted her hand back and forth in front of her.

"God I'm gonna need a set of shots when we're done in here" she curled her lip in disgust before suddenly diving forward and pulling out what looked like an ancient shirt with a bark of laughter "What the hell is this?"

"I will remind you Swan that I am not the only Pirate that has sailed this vessel" he didn't deny it was his just steered her to thinking it wasn't, it truly was horrible, what had he been thinking?

Killian dragged a smaller chest over next to her and dropped down to sit on it reaching into the chest too, he rummaged about tossing old garments to the side to get to the bottom where he knew his old cutlass lay, it was the one he had used before Liam had given him his now favored one. It was a simple blade that he had picked up in his early Navy days from somewhere but he could never really bring himself to part with it and now he didn't need to, he could use it to teach the boy how to sword fight properly.

"Here Lad" he said beckoning Henry over with a jerk of his head and held up the cutlass along with the belt and scabbard it was cradled in

"For me?" Henry's eyebrows shot up and Killian just nodded with a smile "WOW... thanks Killian"

Henry took it quickly instantly trying to attach it to his person

"Let me help" Killian said tugging him a bit closer and in no time at all the Lad stood wearing the cutlass "I'll make a sailor out of you yet Lad"

"Awesome" Henry gave a grin "What else is in here? Any treasure?"

"I'm afraid not Lad, it's mostly old clothes, maybe a few lengths of rope and I know that one over there contains fabrics for repairing the sails. Most of it is only fit for a bonfire but that in itself will be worth seeing so lets get this done then we can start the cleaning and tonight we can sit on the beach and watch this lot burn"

They worked for the rest of the day only stopping briefly to eat lunch which Mary-Margaret brought in about mid-day after dropping off Neal with Ashley and when she offered to stay and help they made good headway.

Killian's heart picked up a beat at one point when Henry inadvertently cleared the space on top of the hidden compartment and gave a frown when his fingers must have felt the slight dip in the floorboards but right then David stuck his head through the hatch

"How you guys getting on?"

"Great Grandpa, look what Killian gave me" Henry yelled jumping up and running to the bottom of the stairs and pulling out the cutlass

"A cutlass?! How are you supposed to learn to sword fight with that thing?"

"Ignore him Lad at least I gave you one that wasn't made of wood" Killian chuckled as he pulled himself up to his feet

"Hey, he was ten back then, I didn't want to be on the receiving end of a mistimed jab" David replied as he came down to join them "Wow, you're nearly done, it's looking good Kid"

"It's gonna be awesome" Henry replied jamming his cutlass back into his scabbard

"You guys thirsty?" David suddenly asked lifting up a grocery bag and pulling out several bottles of soda and handing them out.

Killian took his drink even though he would of much preferred a water to quench his thirst, he found the soda too sickly sweet but right now his throat was very dry and full of dust so he'd put up with it. He tried to remove the top by gripping it in his teeth and twisting but it was on too tight so he jammed it under his left arm. The minute the lid came free the liquid inside fizzed uncontrollably sending soda spraying everywhere.

"What the hell?" Killian yelled immediately dropping the bottle to the floor and holding his arms out wide to look down at his soaking wet front as the bottle fizzed it's way across the room.

"DAD... did you shake that on purpose?" Emma yelled stepping forward and trying to wipe the sticky drink from Killian's face with her hand.

"Would I do that?" David replied innocently

"David, you are such a child sometimes. Is this what it's going to be like forever with the two of you?" Mary-Margaret turned and gave Killian a dark look

"I didn't do anything" Killian practically squeaked out in protest

"Maybe not this time but these games are not funny anymore, look at you! You are soaking and David look at the floor, you are cleaning that up"

Killian was just about to protest his innocence once more when Henry suddenly stepped forward and pointed to the floor.

"Guys, look"

Henry's eyes were round with wonder and Killian turned to see what he was looking at and when he looked down at first all he could see was copious amounts of sticky soda ruining his woodwork but then he realized what the boy was pointing at. The soda was running in rivulets across the wood as the Jolly bobbed on her mooring and in most places it just trickled back and forth but where the secret compartment lay the soda was slowly disappearing into the hole beneath the floor. Henry was on his knees in seconds and Swan was at his side straight after that.

"Do you think there's a space beneath here? I thought it felt a bit funny before, like this bit was slightly lower than the rest" Henry looked up at Killian his eyes dancing in wonder.

"Well there are several hidden compartments on this ship, why don't you see for yourself Lad" Killian answered cryptically and he couldn't hide the smile on his face when Henry immediately got to work. His nimble fingers felt their was around the area and he quickly figured out exactly where the compartment was, Killian watched with bated breath as he tried to figure out how to open it and after only two attempts he got it. The wooden board popped downwards and when Henry slid it to the side to reveal the map Killian didn't think he'd ever seen anybody ever look so happy.

"It's a map... Killian did you forget you put it here?" the boys eyes were practically popping form his head but Killian tried to look confused instead of grinning like an idiot.

"I never forget where I hide things Lad. Open it, let us have a look" He answered around the question

Henry quickly stood and walked across to a bit of floor that they had cleared that was free from soda to spread it out and everyone gathered around to look at it with him.

"Woah, it's a map of Storybrooke or the area that's now Storybrooke... you know what I mean. Look, that's Devil's Cove and that there, that's the beach by the playground."

He studied it a bit more then practically yelled "KILLIAN... It was Black Beard's, he must have hidden it when he had the Jolly. Look he's signed the map up here with the initials B.B., do you think he was planning on coming to Storybrooke?"

"Perhaps, what else does the map show you Henry? Anything of interest?"

He wasn't seeing it so when Emma glanced up to look at him Killian gave her a slight nod and she smiled back knowingly.

"Kid! Look... X marks the spot" her finger immediately landed on the red cross that Killian had drawn there himself two days before and that was when all hell broke loose.

"TREASURE... IT'S A TREASURE MAP" he grabbed the map and jumped to his feet practically jumping up and down on the spot "LET'S GO, I NEED TO SEE IF THE TREASURE IS STILL THERE"

"Hang on just a moment Henry, let me have a good look at that map. If it was indeed Black Beard himself that left this in my hold then I suggest we proceed with caution so I say that we go and have dinner then we can sit down and study this map in more detail. Perhaps you can ask the Queen to check it for dark magic, the last thing we want to do is rush into something headfirst only to find that it was a trap from one Pirate Captain to another"

Henry sighed heavily then groaned "Awwwwwww... I wanted to go now"

"Would you not prefer to have as much information as possible before hand? I'm not saying we can't go Lad I just want to make sure that it is safe to do so. We can have a strategy meeting then tomorrow if all is well with the map we can go on your treasure hunt, we can make a day of it"

"Hook's right Kid" Emma chipped in pulling herself from the floor and brushing the dust from her knees "It's already getting late, how about we go to Granny's for dinner then we can spread this map out in the hold, get Regina to give it the once over and I'm sure if you asked her she would maybe like to join us when we go looking tomorrow, what do you say?"

"I say..." he paused and gave a thoughtful look before beaming widely again "Great idea, she's been working hard lately. I think she's trying to keep herself busy but who can resist a treasure hunt? Right?"

"Right Kid" Emma replied with a smile.

"Can I ask her to join us for diner?"

"You don't need to ask Henry, she is family and is always welcome, go give her a call" Emma replied with a smile

Killian smirked to himself as Henry dashed across the room and up the stairs, he really was born to the life of adventure.

"Thank you" Emma said to him dragging his attention back into the room

"It was my pleasure Love" he replied pulling her into a hug but she suddenly pulled back and shoved him away

"Ewww... you're all wet."

He pinched his fingers into the front of his shirt and pulled it slightly feeling the sticky fabric leaving his skin and he looked up to glare at David but he didn't say anything until Mary-Margaret and Emma had already climbed the steps to the bunk room a few minutes later and he made to follow.

"This isn't over yet "Dad" I will get you back, that was a dirty trick in anyone's book but I will think of something better just you wait and see"

With that he climbed the steps too, laughing slightly to himself when he heard David's retort.

"Looking forward to it "Peg Leg"... I just like keeping you on your very wonky toes"


	7. Chapter 7

**Let the adventure commence... Poor Hook is not gonna know what has hit him ;P**

 **Oh well, I'm sure he'll survive but will he ever be the same again?!**

 **Let's find out**

"Of course. I'd love to come with you Henry" Regina cooed with a genuine smile on her face "Who could refuse a treasure hunt with you?"

"Yes" Henry said pumping his hand in the air and Killian couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he watched the Lad "this is going to be the best adventure ever. We are going to have a strategy meeting back at the Jolly after dinner, can you come and check out the map? Killian wants to make sure that Black Beard's not cursed it or something"

Henry suddenly asked the former Queen and Killian watched as one of Regina's perfectly sculpted eyebrows slowly raised high on her head.

"Cursed you say? I think that checking it out would be very sensible, you never know what a scrupulous Pirate is capable of doing when he's trying to hide something precious. I've got a few spells that I can throw at it" she said in a serious tone but when Henry started digging into his ice cream she lifted her gaze to meet Killian's, no words were exchanged she just gave a slight nod of her head and he gave her a quick smile.

The rest of the night passed quickly, the beach bonfire was scrapped in lieu of their pending adventure and of course Regina found no issue with the map so a plan was put into place to start the hunt the following day at twelve o'clock, the tide would turn at eleven thirty which would then allow them a good couple of hours to get into the cave and retrieve the gem with plenty of time to get back to shore before the tide returned.

Killian brought his hand up behind his head as he lay in bed with Swan snuggling into his side and gave a contented sigh. Tomorrow was going to be fun, they now had a party of five which consisted of himself and Swan, Henry, David and Regina. Killian was glad that the former Queen had agreed to come, she needed to relax a little now and again and recently she had been throwing herself into work. He couldn't help feeling a little guilty about that after the whole Robin fiasco but Regina had forgiven both himself and Emma and they had moved on so there was no point in dwelling on it.

"What you thinking?" Emma suddenly asked turning slightly and running her hand up to settle over his heart.

"I'm thinking that I am the luckiest Pirate in all of the realms Swan"

He pulled her in tightly and finally closed his eyes knowing that sleep would not be an issue tonight, he hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time.

"We are pretty awesome" she murmured

"Bloody awesome" he chuckled "Now sleep, Princess. We have treasure to hunt for in the morning"

"Don't call me Princess"

He grinned widely but said nothing and in minutes he was gone waking early to find Emma gone from his side. Damn it, had she been called out? This was not how he wanted to start the day but he shouldn't have worried as she crept back through the door seconds later trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I'm awake Swan" he yawned stretching out widely on the bed.

She sagged in relief and grinned at him "It's treasure hunt day! Henry's been up for hours, he's packed a bag with "supplies" and everything"

"Well I guess we better get started, I suggest we get breakfast at Granny's before we start, my treat" Killian said throwing back the covers and hauling himself to his feet only to find his hip was quite painful from all he had put it through over the last few days.

"You need some Tylenol?" Emma asked lightly trying not to look concerned, he loved the way she worried for him but didn't overbear.

"I think that may be a good idea" he agreed with a sigh "Maybe tomorrow after I have spoken to the Cricket I will spend the rest of the day reading a good book in a hammock up on deck"

"Now that sounds like my idea of heaven" Emma rolled her eyes in wonder then groaned "But I have to work"

"Maybe I could think about joining you soon, as much as I do enjoy reading and relaxing I do miss helping at the station"

"Maybe" she replied offhandedly but he got the impression that she was just trying to appease him. He didn't push it not wanting to start an argument, maybe he'd talk to David and see if he could get him on side.

Before Killian knew it breakfast was eaten, they had made their way to the loft next to meet the others to go over the plan again then they had slowly walked their way out to the bay and now he found himself standing in front of the cave with Henry holding the map out widely studying it closely.

"I think it's this cave here" he said looking up and pointing to the right one "See how the headland comes to a point there? That looks the same as this bit here on the map"

"I think that you are correct Lad, lead on but I think we should pick up our pace a little, the tide will be returning all too soon"

They all moved as one into the mouth of the cave and Killian felt Emma's hand sneak into his and give it a squeeze, he turned his head to see her grinning at him and he grinned back, no words were needed he knew exactly what she was thinking, her Son was having the time of his life.

"Hang on Henry" Regina suddenly called out causing Henry to stop, he had been pulling out a flashlight but when Regina conjured up a sphere of blue light and handed it over he shoved it back into the bag, Regina smiled before conjuring a sphere for each of them.

"I could have done that" Emma grumbled

"And yet you didn't" Regina replied with a smirk before throwing her arm around Henry's shoulder "Now we can see where we are going let's go find some treasure"

They carefully made their way back up the dark passage, it was just as tricky as it had been two days before but this time David fell into step in front of him and Emma fell in behind so when they hit the harder bits he was shoved and pulled through making it much easier on his hip and before he knew it they were emerging into the cave.

"WOW... it's like something from The Goonies, well without One Eyed Willie's ship but we have a better ship anyway so that's cool" Henry was literally jumping up and down on the spot grinning like a fool.

"Calm down Kid you're gonna bust something" Emma laughed sliding her hand onto his shoulder to hold him down

"What does the map say? Where are we digging?" David asked peering over the lad's shoulder, he again held out the map after passing his light orb to Regina to hold as they all huddled round.

"There... right in the middle" Henry said lowering the map and shirking out of his bag.

"You want to do the honors Kid?" David asked holding out the shovel and Henry nodded vigorously taking it quickly and dumping the bag down on the sand.

But if they thought that it was going to be that easy they were wrong, Henry dug and dug and dug but every time he seemed to miss the spot and in the end he lent heavily on the shovel with a sigh

"I think it's gone, maybe we should just head back"

He looked crestfallen but Killian wasn't going to let him give up that easily, he had marked the spot with a small shell so he knew exactly where the gold box lay when he wandered over to Henry's side.

"Don't give up lad, there is still plenty of sand to dig, why not try over this way a bit?"

"Do you think?"

"Aye Lad, I have a feeling that this treasure was hidden well enough that it should still be here"

"Really?" Henry grinned again "OK, I'm not done just yet then"

The Lad started digging with renewed vigor as Killian moved towards the back of the cave and managed to slide his rear onto a conveniently large rock to watch the Lad dig. Henry wiped the sweat from his brow as he continued to dig and on his second hole the shovel FINALLY hit something metal and he looked up with eyes like saucers.

"I'VE FOUND SOMETHING" he yelled throwing the shovel to the side and dropping down onto his knees only to be joined by Regina seconds later, she seemed to have been caught up in the excitement too and had dropped her usual stony guard.

"What is it Henry, dig with your hands" she said quickly and the boy nodded again as he attacked the sand.

After a few seconds he suddenly pulled the gold box out and shook off the loose sand, the tide didn't get up as far as the cave so the box had remained dry.

"WOAW... this is AMAZING" he held the box like it was the most precious thing in the world but just then Emma leaned in and whispered in Killian's ear.

"I never did get to see that gem before you buried it"

"Well pay attention Swan, you are about to be very impressed" he replied with a grin

Emma walked forward and dropped down on the sand next to her Son as he pulled the lid back on the box and gasped again.

"There's something in here" he tipped the box, the bag holding the gem fell out into his hand and when he pulled the stone out seconds later he gasped "This is so cool, look how it swirls, what do you think it's made of?"

"I'm not sure, let me see it Henry" Regina said holding out her hand

Killian was distracted as David sauntered over "You did good Pirate"

"Thanks Mate" he replied with a quick smile

"How long until the tide turns?" David asked looking at his watch

"Not long but let the lad have a moment, we still have time"

"Well in that case I need to find a nook somewhere... I gotta pee" David grinned as Killian shook his head with another chuckle

"Well just make sure it's nowhere near where we have to walk, I do not want to put my hand in anything I shouldn't"

David chuckled as he walked off to head back down the passage and Killian suddenly realized that Emma and Regina were squabbling.

"Give it to me Swan. You will only end up damaging it"

"What? You've got room to talk. Let go of me, you'll just want to keep it for yourself"

What was going on? Henry was caught in the middle as the two fought, each had their hands clamped together as they fought over the gem.

"Mom, Mom. What are you guys doing?"

"It's OK Henry, I'll get it back for you Kid"

"No Swan, I'll give it to him, let it go" Regina snarled curling her lip, eyes dark with anger.

"Oh look at you with the "scary face", did that actually used to work for you?!" Emma spat back.

Killian had had enough now, what were they playing at? They were ruining the Lad's day and he was not having it anymore.

"What in the blazes are you doing Swan? Let the damn thing go the pair of you. Henry found it, it belongs to him" he cried out in dismay as he reached them but they weren't listening

"Let it go you hag" Emma yelled

"Hag?!" Regina cried out "Is that the best you can do? I pity you Swan, you will never have my poise or beauty. I mean I'm surprised that Guyliner has stuck around so long, he could do so much better than you"

"THAT IS ENOUGH" Killian roared and reached his hand out to grab the gem from their joined hands

"I'm going to kill you, you evil witch"

"Swan, you are merely a child when it comes to magic, you could NEVER kill me" Regina cackled in reply and gave another tug

"Really?" Emma growled and her eyes narrowed.

Killian's fingers had just managed to grasp the gem that was clutched in Emma's hand when he realized a little too late what was about to happen as both Emma and Regina raised their opposite hands and sent their magic towards each other not paying the slightest bit of attention to Killian standing between them. He managed to pull his hand free tucking the gem into his palm and raised his arm up to try and protect himself but both spells hit before he could get out of the way sending what felt like a huge electric current soaring through him wrenching a cry from his mouth.

He heard Henry yelling out his name as the pain streaked up his arm and across his chest straight towards his heart, his back arched in agony and another scream was wrenched from his mouth tearing at his throat. God's he felt like he was being split in two but the pain didn't end it just kept building, his world seemed to be falling apart but when rocks started falling around him he realized that it wasn't just him, it was the whole cave shaking. He staggered backwards being knocked off balance by a bright light that suddenly burst from his clenched fist, he tried to let the gem go but he couldn't get his hand to open.

Rocks were falling all around him now but he couldn't get his legs to work either as the pain continued to build and when another electric pulse surged through him he screamed once again as pain streaked from his head to his toes but as quickly as it had started it suddenly stopped and he fell to his knees with a grunt into the sand.

He clamped his eyes closed breathing harshly trying to stop himself passing out. The noise around him was getting louder and louder and he needed to see what was going on so he peeked an eye open again. His vision was blurry but he could just about make out Henry cowering off to his side as rocks tumbled down around them. He pulled himself to his wobbly legs reaching out with his hook to tug the boy closer, Killian was just about managing to stay on top of the falling rocks but just as he thought he would be able to get Henry to safety the cave seemed to descend on them.

Rocks hit Killian hard and he tried his best to protect the lad but in the end there was nothing more he could do as more rained down on them and Killian found himself pinned in the pile by his legs. He reached out wildly, he'd lost hold of Henry, he had to find him, he had to protect him but it was too late. Just as his blurry eyes found the Lad's form not far from where he lay something slammed into Killian's head, his vision skewed then narrowed and finally his world went dark and the Pirate knew no more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooooooooo... yeah, that happened but just you wait, that's not the half of it!**

 **Poor Killian lol**

 **Let's carry on**

 **PLEASE review, I'm dying to find out what you guys think**

"What the Hell?" David yelled throwing a hand out to steady himself as a huge cloud of dust plumed from the cave towards him. Even before he had scrambled back through the narrow entrance David knew what had happened, well it was the only thing that made sense in his head, the cave had collapsed but how?

He skidded to a halt coughing harshly as the dust got into his lungs, he couldn't see damn it, it was too dark. All the magic globes had disappeared and the only source of light now was the soft sunbeams that filtered in from high above cutting a shaft into the dust as it began to settle.

"EMMA... HENRY!" David called out but all he got back was silence "No no no, please God no. EMMA"

David's heart was rattling in his chest and his throat was rapidly closing as his emotions threatened to over take him, he had lost them, they were gone! This couldn't be happening! He scrambled forward and started digging into the rocks, throwing boulders out of his way as quickly as he could but he had no idea if there was anyone anywhere near where he was ripping at the pile and just as the panic was starting to take hold he suddenly heard a cough from off to his left, his head snapped to the side and he was running in seconds falling to his knees and tossing some more rocks aside.

"EMMA..." he yelled when he pulled back a few small rocks to reveal her dusty face

"I'm OK" she spluttered but with her next breath she gasped out "Where's Henry?"

"I'm not sure yet. Emma what happened?" he replied trying to wipe her face with his shirt sleeve.

"I... I have no idea!" Emma looked totally baffled as David helped her struggle to her feet but again another cough in the darkness had them both rushing forward into the rubble to throw back a few boulders revealing Regina looking very disheveled.

"What the hell happened? Where is Henry?" the Queen gasped out when the rocks were pulled back enough to allow her to sit up with a groan.

"We haven't found him yet, are you OK?" David asked crouching by her side

"I'll be fine, please, just find my Son" she pleaded with clenched teeth while she clutched her right arm to her side but David did as she asked and immediately stood again.

"HENRY" David's voice echoed off the cave walls and rattled it's way down the passageway but still there was no answer.

"Where's Killian?" Emma suddenly asked bringing her hand up to her head with a hiss pulling back her finger to show blood "Ouch"

"HOOK" David yelled out and when he thought he heard a muffled groan he was there in seconds digging once more paying no attention to the damage he was doing to his hands. A few more rocks were pulled back and suddenly he could see a red skate shoe.

"HENRY" David yelled and in seconds Emma had joined in, he glanced up and could see blood freely flowing down her face but they didn't have time for that now, they had to free Henry.

"Grandpa? Mom?" Henry's muffled voice carried through the rubble making them dig faster.

"We're coming Henry, hang on Kid" Emma grit out and she was right as they quickly worked to free him.

"Henry are you alright?" David asked in concern when they finally freed him and he cried out in pain when he moved

"My arm, I think I've broken my arm" he gasped "and my head hurts."

"Anything else, have you got any pain anywhere else?"

"I'm pretty sure I've lost a lot of skin off my back but apart from that, I'm fine. Where's Mom?"

Regina immediately answered knowing that he was talking about her, Emma was right in front of him "I'm over here Henry, I'm alright, just a bit bashed up, Swan can you heal him?"

David looked at Emma hopefully and she nodded vigorously raising up her hands to cover Henry's arm but nothing happened, she furrowed her brow and she seemed to try and refocus but still nothing happened.

"I don't understand, it's not working!" She cried out in frustration

"Help me up Swan" Regina suddenly blurted out "I'll do it, David you get Hook"

"Is Killian alright?" Henry suddenly burst out eyes looking round wildly

"I'm sure he'll be fine Henry, just you stay there until Regina sorts you out" David said trying to calm him down "I'm going to get him now, OK?"

"OK Grandpa but hurry"

David scrabbled away practically crawling on his hands and knees cursing slightly as he tumbled face first into a heap when some of the rocks shifted but he pulled himself back up quickly and carried on.

"HOOK" he called out again then muttered "Damn it, answer me, where are you?"

He carried on crawling over the rubble but froze when his hand fell on something strange, it most definitely was not a rock and if he was right which he was sure he was he had just put his hand on the Pirate's hair but it was too dark to see clearly and he didn't want to raise the others hopes so he just got to work clearing the rocks around him and after a few were gone he could clearly make out the back of Hook's head.

"Hook, can you hear me?" he whispered working quickly trying to free him from the rubble but there was no reply and after a few minutes David realized that something was wrong and not just by the fact that Hook wasn't answering, as he worked he heard Emma and Regina talking loudly then Regina's cry of despair rang through the air.

"My magic is gone, what the hell happened here? I've got nothing"

David ignored it he had bigger things to worry about as his worst fears became reality, he lent forward and felt for a pulse sighing slightly when he found a strong one, at least there was that, he then turned back quickly seeing the other three standing huddled near the passageway.

"The magic issue will have to wait right now, you guys need to get over here, we have a problem"

"Hook?" Emma gasped out and started scrambling across towards him followed by Henry still clutching his arm and Regina who seemed to be protecting her ribs as she trailed behind.

David lent over Hook slightly protecting him from view but when Emma dropped to his side eyes wide in fear he couldn't hide the truth anymore, no words were needed the sight of her Pirate was enough to explain and as David sat back on his heals he finally revealed what he had found.

There laying face down in amongst the rubble was a young boy of about five years of age. He had dark hair, pale skin and David might have been jumped to a different conclusion if it wasn't for the scar on the boy's right cheek... this kid lying here was Hook, he was just about three hundred years younger than he had been twenty minutes earlier.

"Dad?!" Emma looked so confused, her brain obviously refusing to accept what she was seeing right there in front of her "What the hell?"

"Look, I don't now how it happened but this kid is Hook, just look at him Emma, it's him but we don't have time for this right now, we need to get out of here before the tide cuts us off"

With that David gingerly pulled the boy up into his arms and stumbled his way back across the boulder pile to the sand where he stopped for a second.

"Is everyone OK to walk out of here?"

They all gave silent nods and David knew exactly how they felt, he was feeling it too but he couldn't dwell on all the things rambling through his mind right now, he had to get his family to safety so he sucked in a breath and carried on.

"Good, then let's go, we need to be quick about it too we've already been here longer than we should have"

They hurried most of the way back but as they were getting closer to the cave entrance it became clear that they were already too late, the tide was upon them. David inwardly cursed, they were going to have to wade out. It wasn't much further, it would be tough going but they didn't have a choice. From what he could see all three of the others needed to get to the hospital and he definitely needed to get Hook there too, the boy still hadn't woken up.

"Right, stick together. Form a line and hold onto each other we need to wade out. I'll go first"

David didn't hang about waiting for any arguments he just started wading into the waves. He felt someone grabbing onto his shirt low down, Henry must be behind him. David was fine with that, he could keep the biggest waves from knocking him off his feet but as it turned out it was him that was knocked over. They had just managed to get out of the cave and had each started scrambling their way towards shore all formation gone when David stumbled on something just as a wave hit him and before he knew it he was beneath the waves and he had lost his hold on the boy. He tumbled about in the waves being washed further up the shore than the others but finally he managed to right himself and in seconds his eyes were searching for Hook, panic set in as he failed to see him and just as he was beginning to lose hope he saw him crawling his way out of the waves a bit further up the beach before falling face first in the sand. David was running through the surf to the boy's side falling to his knees and turning him over in one swift move.

The boy's eyes went wide in fear and he brought an arm up to protect himself cowering away from David.

"Please Sir, do not harm me" he stammered closing his eyes tight

"Hook?" David asked cautiously but the boy didn't react to the name and then a sudden thought hit him "Killian?"

The boy's eyes creaked open and he studied David with caution.

"Do I know you Sir?" his accent was thick and sounded like Hook's just not quite as Piratey

"It's David do you not remember me?" the boy shook his head causing his hair to slap and stick to his face then he cringed bringing his hand up to the back of his head.

"Does your head hurt?" David suddenly asked leaning forward to look but the boy cried out and tried to scrabble away form him "Hey, it's alright Kid, I'm not going to hurt you"

"Where is Liam?" the boys eyes were wide again and David could see tears forming, the kid was petrified.

He was saved from answering as the others all appeared but that was when the tears finally started, the boy just seemed really confused and who could blame him? From what David could tell he had none of Hook's memories, to him he had probably just been pulled from his world straight to this one.

"Hey, it's OK" Henry said in a hushed tone dropping down onto the sand next to the boy and smiling at him "I'm Henry"

The boys sniffed a few times and scrubbed his face with the sleeve of his very ratty looking nightshirt, he frowned slightly eyes locking onto each of them in turn before finally falling back onto Henry.

"My name is Killian, Killian Jones, where am I? Where is Liam? Where is my Brother?"

"Here's not here right now" Henry soothed "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Liam had just sent me to bed, he said that he was going to try and find us something to eat and that I was to stay where I was, he didn't want me to anger the Captain again. Why did he leave me? Where is he?" the boy got quite agitated again but David watched in awe as Henry did what Henry did best

"Hey, it's OK. He didn't leave you. We'll help you find him. Now where were you and Liam?"

"On board the Captain's ship" the boy replied in a quiet voice

David sat down on the boy's other side and spoke gently "Was your Father on board too?"

The boy shook his head as he turned to look at him eyes suddenly filled with tears again "He left us, he traded us to the Captain... he traded us for a rowing boat so that he could escape the law. The Captain is going to be angry that I am not there, he will take his anger out on Liam, please I need to get back"

David looked up at Emma as she shifted from foot to foot, she couldn't seem to bring herself to look at the boy and who could blame her. This wasn't Hook, not her Hook... this was a five year old Killian Jones with memories only from the past but Regina suddenly caught David by surprise as she came down onto her knees next to the boy and spoke in a warm tone.

"We will all help you Killian, I promise you if we can get you back to your Brother we will but right now we need to get a doctor to check you over, you've hit your head and that arm has to hurt" she said indicating to the boy's arm with her eyes and when David's gaze followed he could see Killian's wrist looked very swollen and bruised, it looked like Henry wasn't the only one who was going to be in a cast for the next few weeks.

"Come on Kid" David suddenly said standing up and stooping down to pick up the boy into his arms, he half expected him to resist but he didn't and as they walked across the sand back towards Storybrooke David felt Killian lay his head down on his shoulder with a sigh. Yeah, this was definitely NOT Hook.

David could hear Henry talking behind them in a soft voice as they walked along, Regina was walking by David's side and he could tell that her ribs hurt but she didn't say anything. Then Henry's next whispered statement cut into David's heart as he thought about what Emma must be going through.

"It'll be OK Mom, we'll get him back"

There was no reply and David didn't turn around to see if his daughter was OK, he knew that she wasn't but right now there was nothing he could do about it but as soon as they got the all clear from the Doc David was going to take the boy to see Blue, she had sorted out August, maybe she could help with Hook too.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian woke with a groan, the weight of the rocks above him was nearly unbearable as they pressed into his body but he could see light so he knew he wasn't buried too deeply under the rubble. He tried to move but he was trapped by his legs and another groan was pulled from his mouth.

"Swan?" he called out as loudly as he could but there was no reply

He tried again to free himself and he could hear that he had managed to dislodge a couple of rocks as they tumbled down around him but he couldn't do it, he was in too much pain.

His hip pulsed in time with his heart but his heart felt strange, like it was beating twice. He could feel the normal beat but then there was another right along with it, it kept fluttering quickly making his chest feel like there was two hearts contained in there.

Killian gave a groan as a wave a nausea washed through him, his head and neck hurt along with his left shoulder and he knew he must have been hit in the back at one point. His left leg seemed to be trapped under a particularly large boulder and his hand felt like his skin was burnt but he paid it no attention, he knew if he didn't get himself out soon he was going to be in big trouble so with a renewed effort he tried again to free himself needing to find the others and make sure that they were alright.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed out as he finally managed to claw his way from beneath the rocks using his hook to bring himself up into a sitting position but his leg was still trapped and after another couple of attempts to tug it free he realized that the only way to free it was going to hurt... a lot.

He drew in a deep breath and held it before twisting and rolling at the same time but if he had thought that it was going to hurt he had underestimated just how much, this was beyond painful. He actually heard the crack as his leg snapped just above his ankle and suddenly he was tumbling his way down the short distance to land with a thump onto the sand. The scream that had been torn from his lungs was cut off abruptly when he hit, his vision went white and his hearing disappeared as he tried to breath through the pain but it wouldn't leave him and in the end the darkness rushed in.

The sound of the waves grew louder as the tide roared in cutting the Pirate off from the outside world and as the light began to dim and dusk settled on Storybrooke Killian knew nothing of the younger version of himself that currently lay on a gurney surrounded by the Charming family as they tried to figure out how to return the boy to his older self completely oblivious to the fact that they didn't need to, Killian hadn't gone anywhere... he was right where they had left him back in the cave.

 **You didn't think** **I'd leave Emma without her Killian did you but now the question is how long until she realizes that there are two of them and will the Nevengers be able to get to him before it's too late.**


	9. Chapter 9

*** Sneakily uploads this update while most of you sleep, while whistling innocently ***

 **Soooooooo... you all thought that I had left Killian as a boy!**

 **You silly little peeps, I would NEVER do that, where would we get all our Captain Swan feels? lol**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it tugged at my heart while I wrote it. Poor baby Killian is so lost but he is with the best people to help him, he just needs to realize it.**

Emma had refused to let the tears fall in front of Henry but as she clicked the lock on the back of the washroom cubical door she slid to the floor and couldn't help the sobs that escaped her.

She had lost him.

After everything that they had gone through, all that he had battled in the last six months she had lost him anyway but somehow this seemed worse than if she had lost him to the Lost Ones. Her Killian was gone and yet still here at the same time but now when those impossibly blue eyes looked into her's he had no recognition of who she was and that was the part that tore her apart. All that remained of her love, of her very soul was a frightened little boy who needed help but she just couldn't bring herself to do it...she couldn't be the one to help him, it just too hard to know that this little boy was here and her Killian was gone.

So here she was trying to hide from the world in a public washroom at Storybrooke General.

"Emma" her Mom's voice was suddenly just on the other side of the door level with where Emma currently sat, she must have sat down on the floor too. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere OK. You are not alone in this"

Another sob escaped Emma as her chest hitched, her Mom wasn't trying to tell her everything was going to be OK, she was just saying that she was there and for that Emma was grateful, she couldn't handle a hope speech right now.

After what seemed like an eternity Emma calmed herself down enough to grab some toilet paper to wipe her face and blow her nose before she sucked in a breath and finally opened the door to find her Mom standing just as teary eyed as she was. The tears that Emma had just managed to stop flowing were once again streaming down her face when her Mom stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, her hand came up behind Emma's head and pulled her into the crook of her neck.

"I've lost him Mom" she wailed and all that her Mom could do was hush her and rub her other hand up and down her back.

"I know Honey, I know" she soothed "But don't give up Emma, it's not over yet. Please don't give up hope"

And there it was, the "Hope Speech" but Emma couldn't say anything else she couldn't do anything other than try to keep breathing through her sobs.

Emma had been so consumed by her grief that she hadn't noticed that they were no longer alone so when Regina suddenly spoke by her side Emma found herself jumping out of her Mom's embrace and scrubbing her face with her hand.

"Sorry" she blurted out glancing up to look at Regina

"Don't you dare apologize Swan, I understand. I just came to let you know that Henry will be back soon. A nurse just came to tell us that his x-rays showed that it was a clean break so he's getting a cast put on right now. The boy has a broken arm too and is going to need stitches to close the wound on his head, Whale is going to deal with him in a few minutes once he's finished with Henry."

"OK thanks, I'll be out in a minute" Emma gave a small smile but when she looked up she realized that the former Queen didn't look well at all, she was very pale and slightly clammy looking "Regina? Are you OK?"

Regina just gave a tight smile "I'll be fine Swan, don't worry about me but you need to sort yourself out for both Henry and Killian, those boys need you"

Emma shook her head and sucked in a deep breath "I don't know if I can do this."

"Oh Emma" her Mom cried bringing her hand up to rub Emma's back again "That boy is so confused and scared right now but you just need to look at him Emma, he is still Killian, your Killian is still in there and he needs you to find him"

Emma blinked hard at her Mom's words, she was right. This was still Killian and he had just been torn away from everything he knew, he needed her and what was she doing? Hiding in a bathroom when he needed her to be finding a way to fix this, was she or was she not the savior?

"You're right" she said suddenly standing up straighter and huffing out a breath "Lets get back"

"That's my girl" Mary-Margaret beamed.

An hour later Emma found herself sitting in the chair next to the boy's bed hugging him to her front as he lay in her arms sleeping after he had been admitted for the night. The kid was covered from head to toe in bumps and scrapes along with his broken arm but he also had a concussion and Whale had said he wanted to carry out further tests in the morning, something to do with the Kid's heart!

Killian had openly cried when they had put the cast on his arm and stitched the cut on the back of his head, he was completely confused as to what was going on and Emma couldn't help herself when she had pulled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth until he had settled.

He had been terrified., what else was she supposed to do?

Killian had looked exhausted when he had finally stopped crying and Emma could tell that he was in pain even though he wouldn't admit it but Whale wouldn't let him have anything stronger than kids strength Tylenol due to his head injury so all Emma could do was try and soothe him with her voice and it had finally paid off ten minutes ago when he had nodded off as she calmly told him a story about a boy and his fairy tale book in a hushed tone. Emma sighed to herself knowing that she would have to wake him again in an hour for his concussion check and that he would probably freak out all over again.

"Do you want to try putting him back in the bed?" her Dad whispered

But Emma shook her head, she found it comforting having him so close even if he wasn't her Killian something just felt familiar, he smelt of the sea. She dropped a kiss onto the crown of his head and she pulled him in closer, her Dad didn't argue he just gave her a sad smile.

Regina had left with Henry and Mary-Margaret about twenty minutes earlier after they had all convinced her to spend the night at the loft, she had a couple of cracked ribs and a slight concussion but had refused point blank to be admitted giving Whale a look of utter contempt that had him practically running from the room seconds after he had suggested it.

David on the other hand had a few bumps and scrapes but had managed to break two fingers on his left hand from digging through the rocks, these were were now taped together and were a very impressive shade of varying degrees of purples and blue. He had refused to leave Emma and Killian alone at the hospital so here they all were in a private room on the Children's Ward watching the kid sleep.

Emma herself had come off relatively unscathed just a bump to the head that had needed a few stitches but she had had much worse so she shoved it to the side and concentrated on the boy in her arms instead. Whale had brought in a comfortable chair in which she now sat and another bed had been wheeled in a few minutes ago but Emma knew that she wouldn't be using it, she wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

"We'll fix this Emma" her Dad's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up to see him staring at Killian lying in her arms.

"I hope so" she sighed "Have you spoken to Blue yet?"

"Yeah, she's going to look into it" he shifted slightly looking uncomfortable "Look, I know that Hook would hate the idea but I think we should ask Gold for help too"

"You're right, he would hate it but he's not here and I say that if anybody will be able to help it will be Gold. I'll talk to Belle, she always has a way of making his best side show"

David just nodded but Emma could tell that something else was bothering him.

"What is it? Spit it out" she suddenly said and his eyes jumped up to meet hers

"I just want to know what the hell happened in that cave. When I left everything was fine, I was literally gone for two minutes and the cave collapses, you and Regina have lost your magic and we're left with Jones Junior here"

"I wish I knew the answers Dad, the last thing I remember is kneeling down next to Henry when he pulled that gold box out of the sand... then there's nothing until you were pulling the rocks off of me"

The silence just hung in the air for a few minutes until Killian moaned in his sleep and Emma's eyes were back on him in a second bringing her hand up to trail her fingers across his forehead when he frowned deeply, he must have been dreaming. His eyes danced about beneath their lids and before she knew what was happening he sat up straight and cried out for Liam again.

"Hey hey hey, it's OK. You're OK" she soothed quickly pulling him into her front and he didn't fight her he just folded himself into her embrace and in seconds he was sleeping again.

"He OK?" David asked gently

"Yeah" she replied not taking her eyes from the boy in her arms, he really was a beautiful child. She didn't know why that surprised her, Hook was the most handsome man she had ever met but as she looked at the boy lying in her lap it was hard to think of them as the same person yet her heart still swelled with love when the boy's hand came up and clutched onto her shirt, he still needed her and she wasn't going to let him down.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David perched himself on the deep window sill as he watched over Emma, she had just fallen asleep and he didn't want to move in case he disturbed her. He would wait until she was really out then he'd get the boy back into bed.

His Daughter was coping better than he thought she would, hell she was coping better than he was. David didn't even want to think about how hard this must be for Emma, just the thought of this happening to Mary-Margaret was enough to send panic straight to his heart.

He found himself glancing up at the clock to find that it was nearly midnight, God it had been a long day but David was still none the wiser as to what actually happened back in that cave. Regina had no answers either and he hadn't had a chance to talk to Henry about it with all the stuff going on with the boy but David promised himself that as soon as his Grandson arrived in the morning he was going to quiz him, he needed answers.

Movement on the chair had David on his feet and moving when he realized that Killian was dreaming again, he didn't want him waking up Emma so he stooped quickly and pulled the boy up into his arms and let his head fall on his shoulder again. He bounced him a few times to calm him like he often did with Neal bringing his hand up onto the boys back and rubbing soothing circles. It brought a sudden smile to his face, Hook would kill him if he ever found out about this but the smile fell from his face when he realized that that might never happen.

Were him and Snow going to be left to help Emma raise Jones Junior instead of watching Hook and Emma raise their own child?

Killian quickly settled again and David made his way back over to the bed and gently laid the boy down but just as he was stepping back Killian's eyes popped open to gaze up at him with that same petrified look that David had first seen on the beach earlier that day.

"I want Liam" he said quietly, more tears were falling again as the boy's features crumpled and he was sobbing again, turning onto his side slightly and hugging his pillow as he wailed "Why does everyone leave me?"

David just shushed him as he rubbed his hand across the boy's back but in the next second Killian was scrabbling to his knees and clamping his arms around David's neck.

"I'm frightened" he cried against David's throat and his heart went out to the kid, this whole place must be so scary to him so David pulled him back up into his arms and hugged him tightly. The crying lasted for a good ten minutes before Killian finally went quiet but just before the kid had finally fallen asleep again he had whispered in David's ear "Please don't leave me"

David knew that he couldn't let the boy down so after he had lowered the now sleeping Killian back down onto the mattress he quickly used the washroom, kicked off his shoes and pulled himself up onto the bed next to the boy and pulled him back into his arms.

This kid was never going to feel abandoned again...not if David had anything to do with it.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian came too slowly, the first thing he became aware of was the roaring of the waves near by but when he opened his eyes he panicked when he was met by only darkness, why could he not see?

He realized after a few minutes that he hadn't lost his sight, he just couldn't see because it was dark outside which in itself was not a good thing as he still lay crumpled on the sand shivering slightly at the cool temperature. He tried to flip himself over so that he wasn't breathing in sand but the minute his left leg moved he screamed out in agony and his hearing dipped again.

"Swan" he groaned, where was she?

Then panic slammed him right in the gut as an image of Henry cowering by his side, boulders raining down on him flashed through his mind and he was moving without thought of the pain that would surely follow.

"HENRY" He screamed clawing his way back up the rocks using his hook and his right elbow to maneuver himself, his hand didn't seem to want to open. Killian didn't make it very far though, his left leg was useless and his hip was screaming at him to stop and in the end he couldn't pull himself any further but he wasn't done, not yet so after a few minutes rest he set off again until he came across something in the dark, his heart leapt until he realized that it was only Henry's forgotten bag.

"Damn it" he yelled out then hissed as his own voice tore through his sore head.

He lay panting on the rubble for a while and he may have passed out again he wasn't entirely sure. It was so dark he had no way of knowing if time had passed or not but the waves sounded a bit further away so he assumed that he had but didn't dwell on it, it really made no difference.

Killian squinted his eyes into the darkness trying to will himself to be able to see when he had a sudden thought, Henry had put a flashlight into his bag!

Getting the flashlight out was not easy without the use of his hand but finally he managed to tug the bag open with his hook and pulled the light out before jamming it beneath his right wrist and flicking it on with his teeth getting a mouthful of sand for his troubles.

He managed to get the flashlight between his wrists and flopped over onto his back again holding it up to try and shine it around the cave, it was awkward and as he twisted and turned he grit his teeth trying in vain to stop the pain the movement was causing. There was no sign of the others, nothing to show if they were alright or not and in the end he realized that either they had left thinking he was dead or they were lying beneath the rocks he currently lay on... he gulped unwilling to think about it any longer.

He lay for a while having let the flashlight fall across his chest where it pointed down towards his legs and when his eyes fell on his ruined left one his stomach lurched at the sight, his leg was clearly broken and a shiver ran through him as he remembered the crack that he had heard earlier when he had freed himself to tumble down the rocks.

"Gods" he sighed out and let his head tip back onto the rough surface behind him, he could feel dried blood coating his face and neck that had obviously flowed from one of the wounds on his head but he didn't know which one, he knew he had a few and in the end it didn't really matter, he could do nothing about any of them anyway.

He had to get out of this cave.

He lay thinking to himself, trying to figure out what his options were.

If the others had gotten free but had failed to find him surely they would return or alternatively if they hadn't escaped and lay beneath the rubble a rescue team would surely be sent in with the next low tide either way someone should be arriving soon, he would just have to wait.

He found himself closing his eyes, the pain was getting too much again and the sight of his leg just made it feel worse, he did consider turning off the flashlight but he had never been a fan of the dark... he wasn't scared per se but even as a child his Father had left a lamp on in his cabin, it was something to focus on when he awoke and found himself alone and right now it was something he needed as he heard Devin's voice in the back of his head. He was barely managing to keep the demon at bay and the thought of the darkness was something he wasn't willing to face, he had to focus, he had to stay strong.

"Where are you Swan? I need you" he whispered into the night "I need you Love"


	10. Chapter 10

**A shorter chapter tonight but seeing as you got an extra one this morining you really can't complain.**

 **FYI Hook may or may not have to spend another few chapters stuck in that cave and he will face horrors that he is sooooo not prepared for before his Swan finally figures out he is there so all you guys hoping that he is found soon... sorry but not sorry.**

 **Enjoy**

 **x**

"Where are you Swan? I need you, I need you Love"

Emma lurched awake with his voice still in her head, hands instantly scrabbling on her lap searching for Killian, where was he?

He needed her but he was gone.

She sat up straight searching the room only to sigh in relief when her eyes fell on the slightly inclined bed in front of her to see the boy lying sprawled over her Dad's chest as they both slept soundly.

A smile rose on her lips at the sight, her Dad really was the best.

Seconds later the door pushed open and Whale crept in, he gave her a smile when he realized that she was awake and lifted Killian's chart slightly to show what he was doing.

"Just doing his checks" he whispered but Emma wasn't sure why he didn't just talk normally, he was just about to wake the kid anyway.

She looked up at the clock and was surprised to see that it was nearly seven, how had she slept so long in that chair?

"Killian" Whale whispered giving the boy a slight shake but the kid kept on sleeping so the doc shook him a little harder causing David's eyes to fly open and he physically jumped at Whale stooping down over the bed before sighing out in relief when he realized what was going on.

"God Whale, give me a heart attack next time" David groaned around a yawn

"I was trying to wake the boy without waking you, next time I won't bother" Whale complained as he again reached forward but this time he shook he boy more vigorously "Killian, it's time to wake up"

The boy peeled back his eyelids squinting against the bright light but instead of sitting up like Emma had expected him too he snuggled in closer to David hiding his face against her Dad's chest pulling the blanket up to cover his head and Emma nearly laughed when she heard his little muffled voice.

"No, leave me alone. I do not like you"

But David wasn't having it, apparently he was more willing to tell off young Hook than his older self

"Come on Kid, that's not very nice. I think you should apologize to the Doc, he's just trying to help you" he said in a sincere voice sitting himself up and pulling the boy off his front and turning him around to sit facing Whale but Killian remained leaning back against David front seemingly unwilling to leave the safety of his presence.

"Sorry Sir" the boy mumbled as his eyes dropped to the covers in front of him in shame.

"You're forgiven" Whale replied with a soft smile

Killian reluctantly allowed Whale to poke and prod him further as his eyes wandered around the room, he wore a furrow across his brow the whole time his eyes were wandering and as Emma looked around too she could understand why. She had been to the Enchanted Forest and it was NOTHING like Storybrooke, everything here must be so foreign to him.

After a few minutes Whale stepped back and spoke.

"How's your head feeling Kid?"

"Fine" he mumbled unwilling to meet Whale's eyes but his brow furrowed again as he turned to look up at David's face and asked "What's a kid?"

David chuckled "Uhm, it's a name we give to children here, it's like when someone calls you Lad"

Killian seemed to accept this with a nod of understanding before he turned back to Whale and pointed at the stethoscope that hung around his neck.

"What's that?" he asked, the fear seemed to have gone and all that remained was curiosity.

"It's called a stethoscope, I use it to listen to your heart. Do you want to hear?"

The boy looked unsure for a second then gave a jerky nod.

"OK, you put these bits in your ears like this" Whale said doing just that "Then this bit goes on your chest"

Emma watched as Whale pulled up the hospital pajamas that they had put Killian in the night before to reveal his very skinny body underneath and she had to fight hard not to gasp at the sight, putting the black and blue bruises that littered his body aside he really was just skin and bones. She had known that he was bony, she had felt it the night before as he had lain in her arms but seeing him now made her realize that the kid had probably not eaten properly in weeks.

She blinked back tears as Whale carried on showing Killian how the stethoscope worked and her heart gave a little pang as a broad smile suddenly split the boy's face and his eyes twinkled, he looked so like Hook in that moment that it took her breath away but in the next second she was laughing

"That's my heart?" he cried out turning to her "Emma I can hear my heart"

"Is that right?" she asked getting up from the chair with a giggle "Can I listen?"

Killian nodded vigorously and immediately moved to pull the ends of the stethoscope out of his ears struggling slightly with the left one with the cast on his arm but in the end he managed and held them up to her. She put them in her ears and smiled widely at him as he puffed his chest out proudly for her to listen but her smile faltered for a second at what she heard, surely this couldn't be right. Her eyes darted to Whale and he gave a slight nod of acknowledgment.

"OK Killian that's us done for the moment. We are going to have to do one more test but that won't be until later. We are going to let you see what your heartbeats look like on a bit of paper, would you like that?"

"Aye" the boy replied with another grin

"Great, we'll do that in a little while then" Whale said with a smile then looked up at David "How about David helps you to use the bathroom?"

"What is that?" Killian asked in confusion

"Come on Kid, I'll show you... this is going to blow your mind" David chuckled hoping off the bed and pulling the boy up into his arms to carry him across the room.

The minute he was out of sight Emma turned back to the Doctor

"What the hell's going on Whale? He's got two heartbeats!"

"I know but I have no clue why, Hook didn't have it the last time he was admitted but let's not panic just yet, let me do the ECG and I'm going to try and arrange for an MRI too but in the mean time I am going to get some food brought in, he is very underweight. By his teeth I'd say he's maybe four or five years old but he is stunted. I presume that back when Hook was that age he managed to find a way to remedy the situation as he showed no signs of childhood malnutrition as an adult"

"He told me that him and his brother had been sent to the Navy at a young age, not long after their Father abandoned them"

"That would explain it, at least he would have had semi regular meals there" Whale said nodding his head then sighing "He really didn't have the best start in life did he? I think I understand him a little bit better now than I did before"

Emma just nodded, she knew what Whale meant.

The Doc left promising that the food would be in soon and Emma found herself worrying for Liam even though she knew that he was gone, to Killian he was very much still alive... God, none of this made any sense, she was worrying for a boy that didn't exist! She sighed heavily to herself, what those boys must have lived through was almost too much to believe but her Dad and the Kid coming back into the room a few minutes later took her attention away from her negative thoughts as Killian giggled loudly, eyes wide in wonder

"Emma, did you know that you can relieve yourself indoors and then magic it away AND you can wash your hands in water that is hot without heating it on a fire?"

Emma couldn't help herself, she grinned right along with him, the boy wore the same look of wonder Hook did every time he discovered something new and it pulled her heart in two different directions. She missed her Killian so much yet he was here right in front of her face showing her that perfect little smile or his.

"I did" she smiled "Just you wait until you see what else this realm has in store for you kid. Now how about some food, you hungry?"

Emma had expected him to nod again but he suddenly seemed to go into himself again and when David sat him down on the edge of his bed he wouldn't look at her.

"Killian, what's wrong? Are you not hungry?"

He looked up at her through his lashes and gave one minuscule shake of his head before looking away again.

"Hey, it's OK" David said sliding himself on to the bed next to him "What's up? You can tell us?"

The boy raised his face to look at David then turned to look back at Emma.

"I am not very hungry, I do not feel too well and..." he paused looking up nervously before rushing out "I have no money, I cannot pay for food and Liam said I must never steal"

The irony of the once fearsome Captain Hook saying that he shouldn't steal was not lost on Emma but she couldn't dwell on that right now, she had to let him know that it was OK to accept the food, he needed it.

"You're not stealing Killian, we told you that we would help you and that includes getting some food in your belly so I don't want you worrying about it OK?"

He gave a slight nod of his head then gushed out "I can work. I am very good at scrubbing the decks even the Captain says so"

David laughed "I would say that you won't find many decks around here but it just so happens that Emma and Henry live on a Pirate ship"

"Really? Are you a Pirate?" Killian's eyes went wide in wonder then he frowned again "Liam said that Pirate's are not to be trusted and that they are just villain's in fancy clothing"

"I'll let him have the point about the fancy clothing" David chuckled pulling Killian into his side "But Pirate's can be heroes too Kid, I know one that has taught me that many times over"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

No one was coming, the tide had receded and returned and still no one had come looking for him.

Killian groaned as he again tried to move but it was just too painful so he found himself slumping back into the sand that he had managed to fall ever so gracefully down onto the last time that he had been awake but his consciousness hadn't lasted long after his tumble and when he had awoken this time it was to find that the sun was now shining back through the cave from somewhere.

He licked his dry lips wishing that he could drink something but the only water was from the sea and that was no use... wait, the pool of water trickled through the rocks, it would be fresh. He tipped his head back in the sand and could see the rocky pool not far away so with renewed effort he managed to flip himself over and haul himself at a snail's pace over to the edge of the water.

His shoulder was screaming at him by the time he was done but it was only joining in with his other injuries so he ignored it in favor of quenching his thirst.

Scooting himself forward he finally managed to lower his face to the cool water sucking in great mouthfuls, he could feel it rushing down his throat to sit heavily in his gut and as much as he wanted to drink more he knew that it was not a good idea so he reluctantly tried to push himself back but he was stuck. Having no other option he had to lower his hand into the water to be able to push himself back and he hissed in a breath clamping his eyes shut as the cold water hit is damaged skin.

"Bloody Hell" he moaned out but after a few minutes the cold water seemed to ease his pain and when he looked down at his hand in the pool of water to was to see that his fingers had relaxed a little revealing the gem still clutched in his palm. He saw red, that bloody gem had been the cause of all of this so he lifted his arm and flicked his wrist causing the gem to fly out from his hand and disappear into the middle of the pool settling down on the bed of pebbles there.

He managed to shuffle himself back a bit and flopped back over to stare up at the sunbeams high above him but could feel the water drying on his hand and as the skin dried out it slowly got more painful so in the end he flipped himself back over and shoved his hand back into the cold water and after a few minutes the pain receded again and he sighed in relief.

Why had no one come looking for him? This hunt was suppose to be fun. This was most definitely not fun and with another sigh Killian let his eyes slide shut, he was just so tired and everything hurt too much... Maybe if he napped they would come for him with the next low tide.


	11. Chapter 11

**On we go with this tale...**

 **Rumple is enlisted to help in this chapter but will his "Help" be of any use and does he know more than he is willing to share?**

 **Enjoy and review**

David was worried about the Kid, he had only managed to get him to eat a few mouthfuls of his oatmeal before Killian had pushed it away and no matter how much David had assured him that it was OK for him to eat more he wouldn't. He then went very quiet seemingly not wanting to talk about what was bothering him and in the end he had fallen asleep again and the point was moot.

"Why won't he just eat it?" David asked Emma tipping the bowl and looking at the remains still sitting in the bottom.

"I don't know but don't make a big thing of it, we'll just have to keep trying"

But about an hour later it became all to apparent why the boy had been reluctant to eat as he suddenly lurched from sleep and puked all over the bed. He was crying again as Emma tugged him out of his soiled pajama top then took him back into her arms on the chair while her Dad called for help and a few minutes later Whale came back in to check on him.

"He's developed a temperature" he said with a frown "I'm going to start him on some antibiotics and set up an IV to get some fluids into him. We need to be careful with him, his immune system is not used to this realm never mind this time, he may be more prone to infection for a while"

Killian's cheeks were flushed and as Emma brushed her hand across his forehead she was surprised at the heat that was coming off of him as he still sobbed quietly.

"Hey it's OK" she whispered as she rocked him back and forth.

He burrowed his face into her front and brought his hand up clasping onto her shirt again and she once again found her heart clenching at the sight of him.

He was asleep again in a few minutes and after the nurses had changed the bedding Emma lowered him back onto the bed, he looked so tiny lying there by himself that she couldn't quite bring herself to let him go completely so she held onto his left hand around his cast as Whale worked. The Doc quickly took some bloods and connected him up to the IV line before administering the antibiotics.

"I'm going to rush these through to make sure this is nothing too serious" he said with a tight smile "I'll be back soon to check on him"

"Thanks" David answered but all Emma could do was stare at the boy in the bed, he had gone downhill so quickly and now he lay sweating heavily as he shivered in the bed.

"God Dad, I can't lose him. I've already lost Hook, I can't lose him too"

"You won't Emma, I won't let it happen" he said pulling her into a hug "I'm waiting on Blue getting back to me, she's going to come in later, she'll figure this out"

The door to the room opened a few minutes later and Henry poked his head through with a smile but when he saw the sight in front of him he frowned deeply.

"What's going on?" he asked stepping into the room clutching a bag in his hand.

"He's not very well Henry" David said pulling his Grandson in to their hug "Where's Grandma?"

"She's talking to Dr. Whale in the corridor, she'll be in soon"

"How's the arm Kid?" Emma asked suddenly when her eyes fell onto the cast on her Son's arm

"Good, doesn't really hurt anymore" he turned to look up at her and gave her a soft smile before looking slightly worried "I spoke to Belle this morning, I hope you don't mind. I explained what happened and she's going to bring Grandpa in soon, I just wanted to help and Belle said that she would convince Grandpa to put his differences with Killian aside, I'm sure he'll help, I just know it. It'll be OK Mom, we'll get Killian back"

"Hey, it's OK, you did good. Thank you Henry" she said as tears pricked her eyes, she pulled her Son into a tight embrace and sighed "I hope you're right kid, I need him back"

"I know Mom, me too"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian woke with another groan as nausea washed through him once again, he just about managed to hoist himself up onto his elbows to turn his head away before his guts clenched and he threw up onto the sand, wave after wave hit him but eventually it passed and he clawed his way back towards the pool to rinse his mouth out. He took in a few sips of water but left it at that not wanting to test his newly settled stomach.

He squinted around himself trying to gauge the time but his head was fuzzy and he couldn't quite focus his mind and in the end he just let his head fall back onto the sand with a sigh too tired to do much more.

His strange double heartbeat thundered in his chest and he could hear each beat in his ears as the blood pulsed through his aching head, every part of him hurt and he felt hot... he knew that wasn't a good sign but there was nothing he could do about it.

How much longer was he going to be here?

Where were the others?

Were they going to save him this time or was he going to be left here to die all alone?

He sighed again and let his eyes close, his head was spinning and it was making him feel sick again but he wasn't willing to go through that again so he pulled in some deep breaths and prayed to any God that would listen to send help and in minutes he was gone again, the darkness taking him once more.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David watched in trepidation as Gold walked up to the bedside, Killian had developed a severe fever and Whale had been in a few minutes early to put him on some oxygen when he'd said that his levels were dropping too low, he had also said that if things didn't improve soon he was going to have to move the kid to the ICU.

"So from what you say, I am to believe that THIS child is the infamous Captain Hook!" he raised his eyebrows high in disbelief and pointed at the Kid in the bed.

"Yes" Emma cried out "Now can you help or not?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure Miss Swan. This is an interesting situation I find myself in." He stepped forward and gave a slight smirk before he schooled his features and continued "The good Captain certainly seems to be suffering doesn't he?"

"Rumple!" Belle suddenly cried stepping forward "Can you please just help?"

"I'm not sure yet Belle, this is no ordinary magic. I need to know EXACTLY what happened in that cave before I even attempt to do anything" Gold stooped low and David watched as his eyes raked over the boy.

"We don't know EXACTLY what happened Gold" Emma grit out through clenched teeth "I can't remember. All I know is that the cave collapsed, we lost our magic and that happened" she finished pointing at Killian in the bed.

"What do you need to know Grandpa? I remember what happened" Henry answered stepping forward surprising David, the kid had said that he couldn't remember either "Please we just want Killian back, please you have to help"

That seemed to pull at something inside Gold as he gave a sudden sigh and laid his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"OK Henry, talk me through it and don't leave anything out, I need to be clear on everything. The last thing I want is to lose my magic too"

Henry sighed and glanced at Emma nervously before turning back to Gold.

"I had just found the gem, I held it up and when the light shone on it it looked beautiful but it was like nothing I'd ever seen before, I asked Mom," he paused shaking his head slightly "My other Mom I mean, what she thought it was made of and she asked to see it and that's when things started getting weird. The minute she touched the gem she got "That" look on her face, you know the one she gets when she's doing something evil. Next thing I know, Mom... Emma Mom was trying to get her to give it back but when she grabbed it she started acting weird too. They were fighting over it and wouldn't listen to me. Killian came over and shouted at them to stop but it was like they couldn't hear us and in the scuffle I got knocked over. Killian tried to grab the gem from their hands but just then they both seemed to cast a spell at each other and Killian got hit."

Henry looked really upset now as he looked up at Emma "I'm sorry Mom, I know it wasn't your fault, I was trying to protect you from the truth but Grandpa needed to know"

Emma looked close to tears but she stepped forward and rubbed her hand across the back of Henry's shoulders and gave him a smile "It's OK Kid, just tell us the rest"

"Killian screamed, he staggered back and then the rocks started to fall. I ducked out of the way but I managed to look up a few seconds later and I could see a bright light coming from Killian's hand, he was still screaming but then a rock hit me and I don't really remember anymore except... Killian was calling for me, he was trying to get to me but I was too far away"

Henry brought his arm up and scrubbed the tears from his face with his sleeve and Emma tugged him into her arms "It's OK Kid, it's OK"

Gold seemed to be pondering something, his eyes narrowed as he looked from Henry to Killian then back to Henry

"This gem... what EXACTLY did it look like?" Gold suddenly asked bending down to look Henry in the face and something in the way he moved had David on edge.

"It was about this size" Henry said holding up his fingers to show the size "It was like a pale blue color but not at the same time, it had lots of different colors that ran through it and when you didn't look directly at it the colors seemed to swirl around, it was cool"

"Yes, very cool" Gold mumbled standing up and walking over to the bed with a frown on his face studying the boy closely again

"What is it?" David asked stepping up beside him, he had the sudden urge to protect Killian. The look on Gold's face was unreadable but it put David on edge.

"I'm not sure" Gold muttered but in the next second he held his hand out to hover over the Kid's chest and an eyebrow shot straight up on his head "He has two heartbeats!"

"Yeah, Whale is gonna do an MRI later, we don't know why he's got it now, Hook never had it before" Emma said stepping up too "Look Gold, I'll do anything, I'll make any deal you want. PLEASE just help him"

"Anything? Now that's a..." Gold's lip curled but it was gone in a second when Belle stepped up to the bedside

"Rumplestiltskin! Don't you dare try and make a deal over this. Either you help because it is the right thing to do or you don't because you can't" she gave him a daring glare and David nearly laughed when a little unsure smile appeared on the Dark One's face.

"Of course not Belle, I wasn't going to make a deal but I'm still not sure what I can do here"

"Just do what you can, anything to make this better" Emma said in a pleading voice then Henry waded in

"Please Grandpa before it's too late"

Gold stepped forward again before glancing over his shoulder "Stand back, I'm not sure that this is going to work"

They all stepped back and David's heart thumped in his chest as light suddenly shot out of Gold's hand and hit the boy. Killian's back arched up from the bed for a split second but then it was over and Gold stepped back.

Nothing had changed, David looked at Gold and cried "What? That's it?"

"I think the words you are looking for are "Thank you" and I would reply "You're Welcome". Are manners not taught at shepherd school anymore?" Gold groused

"But you didn't do anything?" David yelled stepping around the Dark One to get to the boy.

"Didn't I?" Gold replied turning and pointing at the bed as Killian suddenly blinked his eyes open and frowned lifting his hand to pull the mask away from his face, David helped him pull it back as the boy squinted against the bright light in the room.

Emma stepped forward yelling "But he's still a kid"

"Very observant Miss Swan but there is NOTHING I can do about that. This boy here in this bed is Killian Jones but he has never been older than he is now" he said cryptically

"What? That doesn't even make sense" Emma cried

"Be that as it may I cannot return him to an age that he has never been however much magic I throw at him but I think you will find that he is no longer in danger of death so if you will all excuse me I will be on my way, I have matters that I need to attend to." Gold gave a slight nod of his head before spinning on his heals and striding towards the door and just as it swung closed behind him Belle gave Emma an unsure smile then added

"I'll be back later this afternoon, I get the feeling that there is more to this than Rumple is sharing, I'll see what I can find out"

"Thanks Belle" was all that David heard Emma reply, he wasn't really paying attention anymore as he looked back at the bed to see Killian sitting himself up a bit and frowning deeply, eyes roaming around the room again in confusion.

Hook was really gone... all that remained was Killian Jones Junior.


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't know what you mean Belle, I did everything I could! Now can we put this whole "Hook" business behind us? I am tired of hearing about it" Rumple sighed dramatically before turning around to open the safe behind the counter but as he rummaged about inside he carried on talking "and quite frankly I can't say that I am sad about the fact that I'll never have to see that dammed Pirate's face again"

"Rumple!" Belle exclaimed

Rumple looked over his shoulder "Well let's face it Belle, its not like we were ever friends. In fact for a long time we were quite the opposite and now it is done, I think Karma played a part, don't you?" He turned and walked back over to the counter placing down the wooden box that he had in his hands before he added in a dismissive tone "I'll hear no more about this, the subject is closed"

"Don't you take that tone with me Rumplestiltskin" Belle said pursing her lips and marching forward towards him "Henry loves Killian, what must this be doing to him?"

But if Belle had been hoping to appeal to Rumple's softer side he dashed her hopes with his next snipe, he needed her to leave so he could do what he really needed to do instead of playing about with this box.

"Well I would imagine that he will be very happy in the end. After all he has just gained one more little friend than he had before" he then he gave a thoughtful look for a moment "Have you never noticed he doesn't have many friends, ones closer to his own age I mean. Well now he does" he finished with a fake smile.

"You are unbelievable" Belle huffed out putting her hands on her hips "If you won't help do not expect me to stay here with you, I'm going back to the hospital to show my support to OUR family. I thought better of you Rumple, I thought you had changed"

"Belle!" he cried in mock despair as she stormed towards the door, he knew she wouldn't stop but he needed her to think that he was sorry, it would help him apologize later but right now he just wanted her gone. "Please... come on. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry"

"No Rumple, you just do whatever you rushed here to do, it is obviously more important to you than your own Grandson" and with that she was gone.

Rumple stood still for a good few seconds just to make sure she wasn't coming back before shoving the box back into the safe and closing it. He then strode over to the door and turned the sign to "closed" quickly peeking out into the street to make sure there was no one about before he locked the door and hurried into the back room going straight to the bookcase and pulling out a large volume.

He moved swiftly over to the table and dropped the book down, clouds of dust rose up from the cover and he gave a slight cough but it didn't stop him he just pulled the the book open and stared at the two hollowed out spaces in the pages, one was empty and the other held a gem similar to the one Henry had described back at the hospital except this one was an opaque blue and the colors that swirled were all shades blues and golds. Rumple dug the gem from the hollow and held it up between his fingers with a wide grin on his face.

"We'll soon have you reunited with your other half and it would seem that our savior and the Queen have inadvertently found the answer to my little problem. Who knew all I needed to do was throw some magic into the mix? Literally" He gave a chuckle at his own joke "Once I have both gems and a little help from an old friend I will finally be free from this darkness."

His fingers skimmed the pages again dipping into the two hollows before he shoved the gem back in and slammed the book closed, he straightened his coat and tugged his vest tails, he couldn't let it distract him from his purpose, he was so close to his goal.

"Well I think that it is time that I go and see how the good Captain is fairing in that cave and find out if he still has your other half on his person but first I think I need a change of appearance, we cannot have him knowing that it is me. Although it may make no difference in the end, his so called friends have failed to even realize that he is still alive something that may remedy itself all too soon if the boy is anything to go by"

With that he raised his hand and gave it a dramatic twirl, he was engulfed briefly in his red cloud of smoke and when it dissipated it was to reveal Devin standing in his place.

The Lost One smirked as he rolled his head back and forth slightly "The darkness may soon be gone but right now it is still very much still here and it wants to play and I say let it have some fun"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian's stomach growled and he curled in on himself slightly as his guts clenched, Gods he was so hungry but he felt sick at the same time, maybe he felt sick from hunger?

He had woken this time it was to find that he still felt hot and sweaty, his fever seemed to be getting worse as a shiver ran through him pulling a groan from his lips. He also still ached from head to toe but the worst thing was his leg, it was now so swollen that his jeans were tight against his skin and it hurt, every little movement threatened to send him back into oblivion so he had just tried to lie as still as possible but in the end he had eventually had to give in and move to get a drink. It had been horrendous but he had managed to gulp down a few mouthfuls from the pool before flopping back onto the sand as black dots danced in his vision.

That had been ten minutes ago and now he just lay trying to ignore both the pain and his hunger or lack of it, he still wasn't sure which one it was. He looked around the cave again and his eyes fell on Henry's bag, his heart gave a slight leap as he suddenly thought that maybe the Lad had perhaps brought a snack but the bag was a few feet away and getting to it would mean moving and he just wasn't sure it was worth the effort, he would just have to make his way back again to be able to reach the water.

He closed his eyes with a sigh but they flew open a split second later and his heart leapt in his chest as Devin's voice was suddenly speaking to him loud and clear as if he were right there next to him in the cave.

"That leg has to hurt"

Killian gulped in a breath, this wasn't real. It was just his fever, so he closed his eyes and pulled in a few deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"Not in the mood to chat Captain? Have you not missed me? It's quite ironic that I find you here, did you know that this was once one of our hideouts. Back when we first arrived in Storybrooke you know before we discovered the comforts of town living"

Killian's eyes flew open again as he gasped in a breath, what the blazes was going on? His raised his head slightly but couldn't see anything, was he finally losing his mind? But just as he was beginning to think that he had just imagined it and that he was going to be alright Devin stepped out of the shadows.

Killian couldn't help it he was scrabbling away from the boy, heart ramming against his ribs. Every injury roared to life but he didn't stop he just clawed his way backwards trying to get away.

"No no no... you c-c-can't be here" he stuttered gulping deeply

"And yet I am" Devin answered spreading his arms wide and giving a slight bow "Look at you, you are pathetic"

Devin's words hit Killian like a physical blow and in seconds he was no longer in the cave he was back in that clearing and the boy's voice was both in his head and next to him at the same time.

"You are pathetic"

"Captain needs taught a lesson boys"

"Jensen grab the rope"

Suddenly he couldn't breathe, his throat was closing but he couldn't get away. He couldn't speak, his jaw was broken and it hung open unable to do anything then the rope was around his neck and he was being hoisted up into that tree...but when his hand reached for his throat he couldn't find the rope to free himself, he wanted to scream, he wanted to breathe but his chest was stuck, he just couldn't pull in air.

Devin dropped down onto his knees next to Killian causing him to slam his eyes closed again when he suddenly lurched back to reality but this couldn't be real, it wasn't real. His chest hitched again and a long whine escaped him as he tried in vain to get his breathing back under some kind of control but he had nothing to focus on and when he felt Devin take hold of his wrist and lift his hand that was it for Killian, he was in full panic mode. His back arched from the ground and his limbs flailed as he tried to get away but Devin just gripped him harder.

"Where is the Jewel?" he growled in his ear but even if Killian had wanted to answer he couldn't, his vision was fading now and he was shaking uncontrollably as he clamped his eyes shut again trying to block out the boy.

"Tell me where it is" Devin's voice invaded his head again but Killian was determined to get away, he needed to get away so he flipped himself over and started trying to claw his way across the sand blindly. With his eyes still clamped shut he didn't see the foot that swung towards him but he felt it when it connected with his ribs and in that split second Killian was gone, it was one step to far for the Pirate as his consciousness finally skittered away from him and he slumped on to the sand in a heap.

"Well that was interesting!" Devin said raising an eyebrow "Not so fearsome now are we Captain"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma smiled to herself as Henry helped Killian into the new pajamas that he had brought in for him to wear, they were nothing fancy but the kid sat with wide eyes at the pattern of moons and starts that were across the cotton.

"How did they get caught in the cloth?" Killian asked looking up at Henry for answers

"It's just the pattern" Henry answered with a shrug "This is nothing, just wait until you see ones that are actually cool"

"Cool?" Killian asked in confusion

"Yeah, like really cool... uhm... ones that are really nice. Woah, this is harder than you think trying to explain everything" he finished with a laugh as he looked up at Emma

"I know kid" she chuckled back, she looked back at Killian expecting him to be smiling too but the instant her eyes fell on his face she recognized the vacant look that he wore, Hook often wore it too when he was having a panic attack.

"Killian!" she stood quickly and scooted herself onto the edge of his bed clicking her fingers in front of his face as his breathing started to pick up but he didn't react to her at all. Without taking her eyes from the kid she spoke to her Son "Henry go get Whale... now"

In the next second Killian was suddenly flailing about on the bed scrabbling at his throat, the noises that were coming from him tore at her heart but she couldn't focus on that right now, the kid needed help. She picked up the paper bag that Henry had brought the pajamas in and scrunched the top in her hand so that she could hold it against Killian's face for him to breathe into but the kid was practically wild on the bed now, totally caught up in the panic attack that had taken him so quickly, Emma needed help.

"DAD" she screamed, he had gone to have a shower a while ago when her Mom had left to pick up Neal and grab some lunch for everyone "DAD... I NEED YOU"

He was by her side in seconds still soaking wet and as she glanced at him she realized that he had literally just pulled on his jeans but he was still bare chested and dripping water everywhere.

"What's going on?" he asked frantically

"He's having a panic attack. I need you to hold him" she grit out in reply

David moved quickly, he pulled the kid up into his arms and sat down on the chair holding his legs between his own and clamping his arms to his side with his hands allowing Emma to hold the bag over his face.

"What happened?" David asked in a worried voice

"Absolutely nothing, I swear. He was laughing and joking with Henry about his new pajamas one minute and the next he got that vacant look that Hook gets and then this happened"

Whale and Henry burst back through the doors seconds later but by then Killian had started to calm, his eyes were rolling in his head and he had gone limp. Her Dad lifted the kid quickly and placed him back on the bed then stood back to allow Whale to get to him but he didn't really do anything other than check his vitals before looking at Emma.

"You did good, he'll be fine soon enough. Just let him sleep, you know the drill. Look out for nightmares, you know, the usual. Do you know what triggered it?"

"Not a clue"

Emma answered but now that she knew that the attack was over she needed to get back to Killian, she stepped around the Doc as he carried on talking to her Dad and Henry followed her. She eyed the boy carefully, he looked wrecked but he was sleeping right now and it was the best thing for him so she just left him, sitting herself down on the chair by his side. Henry stopped by the bedside and lent his hip on the rail with a frown on his face.

"I wish I could take this all away from him" he said sincerely looking at Killian then glancing at her. Emma's throat closed in a second and tears pricked her eyes. Her Son was just simply amazing, she gave him a smile not trusting her voice but the tears fell seconds later when Killian whined in his sleep and Henry stepped forward, gently rubbing his hand on the boy's back and whispered.

"It's OK Killian, just sleep. I'm here, I'm not going to leave you"


	13. Chapter 13

**Only a short chapter just now, if you all review quickly I MAY update again later!**

 **Poor Emma... She is so torn**

 **Will they ever realize that Hook is still trapped in that cave?**

 **Let's find out**

Emma sat chewing her lip as she watched over the Kid, the others all sat on the spare bed eating their lunch but she wasn't hungry. Henry's words kept rattling around in her head. Had she really cast the spell that had caused this? Her eyes jumped up to look at Killian when he gave a slight moan but his features settled quickly and he just carried on sleeping.

Logically she knew that this wasn't her fault, from what her Son had said it seemed that the gem had made her act strangely... she just wished that she could remember what had happened.

Killian gave a little contented sigh as he slept and Emma found her heart clenching again, how could he still do that to her? He was five years old yet he still held her heart.

"What you thinking?"

Emma looked up to see her Mom's worried face by her side.

"Nothing" she replied with a sigh of her own as her Mom sat in the chair next to her holding what looked like a grilled cheese in one hand and cradling Neal in her other arm.

"You don't get that face from nothing." she replied tilting her head slightly and raising a brow "I know how your mind works Emma, this is not your fault"

"Isn't it? I'm pretty sure that Henry said that me and Regina were fighting over that gem and we tried to blast each other with magic but Hook ended up taking the brunt of it. How is that not my fault?" she sat herself up slightly turning in anger towards her Mom

"Because it wasn't you. You would never do that on purpose. It must have been the gem there is no other explanation. Henry also said that you and Regina were acting weird remember, Emma you weren't yourself, stop beating yourself up over this."

"It's just hard Mom, I miss him so much but..." she trailed off not sure how to voice her feelings

"What? Emma what is it?"

Emma's eyes went back to the boy in the bed "If I get my Killian back I'm going to lose this one"

She didn't know how it had happened so fast but Emma knew that she loved this kid, she loved him like he was her own, she just wanted to protect him and keep him safe from harm and the thought of losing him tore at her heart.

How could life be so cruel?

"Oh Emma" was all her Mom could say, there was nothing else to say. That was the truth and they both knew it.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David glanced up at his wife and daughter from the other side of the room, he sat on the spare bed with Henry as his Grandson finished his lunch.

"I'm worried about her Grandpa" Henry suddenly said in a low voice

"I know Kid, I know" David sighed but he never got a chance to carry on what he was about to say as the door pushed open and Belle walked back in.

"Belle" Henry cried causing everyone to turn "Did Grandpa know anything else?"

"I'm sorry Henry,he's done all he can, it seems that he was telling the truth" she replied with a slight shrug

David pulled himself from the bed and mumbled "Yeah and I'm a bright pink unicorn"

"Sorry?" Belle asking innocently with a slight frown

"Nothing, I was just gonna call Blue, she said that she was going to come in" he gave her a smile as he pulled out his cell, she looked a little uncertain for a second before just smiling back.

"How's Killian?" she asked quietly

"Sleeping but he's been having it rough, poor kid had a panic attack not long after you left"

"Oh no" Belle cried bringing her hand to her mouth before dropping it and carrying on ""Killian... Older Killian... told me the other day that he had an appointment with Archie today. Do you think that maybe he could still use it?"

Suddenly Snow stood up and walked over pulling Belle into a hug "Belle, that is a wonderful idea, I'll go call Archie now"

"Hook told you about speaking to Archie?!" David asked with a raised brow when Snow finally let her friend go

Belle nodded before letting her eyes move over to the bed "He nearly had a panic attack at the library a while back and it just kind of happened. Before I knew it he was telling me everything but don't worry, I haven't told ANYBODY, I wouldn't do that to Killian, he trusted me with his secrets"

Emma looked up and gave a sincere smile "You're a good friend Belle, thank you"

"Hey, it's nothing. Now Rumple may not be willing to help bring our Pirate back but I certainly am. I say we reassemble the Nevengers?" she turned to Henry and asked "Is that right? Reassemble?"

Henry gave a huge grin and yelled "AYE"

The mood in the room changed after that as they all tried to come up with a plan of attack, well a plan of study anyway. David had talked to Blue and she said that she would be in shortly, Mary-Margaret had spoken to Archie and he had said that he would be happy to talk to Killian but he had rescheduled the appointment until the next day not wanting to put too much on the boy in one go, this was a lot for anyone to take in never mind a five year old from another time and realm!

"Hey sleepy head" David chuckled as Killian eventually awoke but the boy was much more somber than he had been earlier and looked quite close to tears, David put it down to the panic attack. He knew how much they took out of Hook never mind what they'd do to the Kid but when Henry suddenly appeared by David's side Killian's whole face lit up.

"Henry!"

"Hey Killian, how are you feeling?"

"Tired" he answered around a yawn, then he gave a frightened look, quickly glancing around the room "What happened, where is the boy?"

Boy? David frowned, what boy? But Henry just carried on like the kid hadn't said anything unusual.

"You had a kinda bad dream but you're OK now. Are you hungry?"

David watched as Killian seemed to think about it, he actually looked down at his stomach obviously remembering that he hadn't been feeling well before looking back at Henry and giving him a nod.

"I'll just go and grab something light" Emma said standing up quickly, Mary-Margaret stood too and they both left distracting David briefly until Killian spoke again bringing his attention back to the bed.

"Who is that? She was here before with the scary man"

David chuckled again "He is quite scary isn't he but you don't need to be frightened of Belle, she is our friend"

"Hi Killian, I am very pleased to meet you"

"And I you" he replied shyly leaning into Henry slightly

Belle suddenly jumped "Oh, I nearly forgot" she exclaimed and rummaged in her purse "I brought you a gift"

Killian sat up a bit straighter but his hand still clutched onto Henry's sleeve and when Belle placed a little wooden boat down on the blankets in front of him he gave it a blank look.

"It's a tiny ship" he said with a frown

"It's a toy boat" Belle replied with a grin but he still didn't seem to get it then it hit David, the kid had never had toys to play with and it would seem Henry came to the same conclusion at the same time. Henry picked up the boat and held it in his hands smiling widely.

"This is so cool, look at the detail on it, Killian would love..." he trailed off giving David a pained look before carrying on "I mean, my friend Hook would love this. I wonder if it floats like a real boat?"

Killian was grinning now "Do you think that it will?"

"Well after you have eaten and I get the Doc to give us a magic protector for your arm I say we find out. How about a bath in some of that hot water that you like so much? We can test out the boat then."

"Truly?"

"Aye" David replied with a grin "Truly"

The kid practically wolfed down his soup like a child possessed and Whale brought in a waterproof cast protector. David had expected Killian to run to the bathroom with Henry but when he put him down on the floor to walk he gave a pained look and wouldn't move.

"What's up kid?"

"My other pain hurts" he answered

David came down on his knees in front of the boy and gave Emma a worried look "What other pain?"

"The pain in my other leg" he whined

David was confused, the Kid didn't have a sore leg but now he thought about it, Killian hadn't walked anywhere since he'd crawled out of the surf, David had carried him.

"Which leg?" Emma suddenly asked coming down to her knees too

But Killian wouldn't answer, he just started to cry and David didn't want to put him through anything else so he just hoisted him up into his arm promising himself that he would speak to Whale when the bath was done.

"Come on Kid, that boat is not gonna sail itself"

Killian gave a watery smile as they started to move and by the time he was sitting in the bath full of bubbles five minutes later his leg was forgotten as he played happily with Henry who was kneeling at the side of the tub, the ship was pushed back and forth between the pair for a good half hour before the water became too cold for the boy and David reluctantly had to pull the plug promising that they could play again tomorrow.

By the time Killian was dried and back in his pajamas he was practically sleeping again and when Emma tucked him back into bed a few minutes later and dropped a kiss on to his head he gave a little smile and a sigh before tugging his blankets up and snuggling down to sleep.

"He seemed to enjoy that" Emma said smiling at Henry

"Yeah, I'm gonna bring some more bath toys in tomorrow. I don't think he's ever had toys before"

"You're probably right Kid, things were different back then, especially for kids raised on ships at sea but he'll get plenty now and he's got you to show him how much fun they are"

Henry beamed from ear to ear as he looked from Emma across to Mary-Margaret then to David.

"How about Henry and I go get some of those toys now" Mary-Margaret suddenly said standing up and grabbing her purse "Blue will be here soon and it might be best if there's not too many people in the room"

"I'll come too" Belle chimed in, I'm sure I've got some things at the shop that he can have"

"Great, can we go to the store too Grandma? I saw a really cool Thor toy there the other day that he might like"

David laughed hard "He would like or you would like? I think you should maybe stick with some basic toys first Kid, he's not even gonna know who Thor is"

But the laughter died on David's lips when a small voice from the bed interrupted him

"Thor: The God of Thunder, cast out from Asgard to live amongst mortals by his father Odin." David's eyes flew to the bed to see Killian looking completely innocent before snuggling back into his pillows and mumbling "Everyone knows who Thor is Grandpa"

David gave a chuckle to himself but when he looked back at Emma and Henry they were staring with open mouths.

"What?" he asked looking down at himself "Did I get something on my face?"

Emma's mouth curved into a smile "You never even noticed did you? Well I guess it's one step up from "Dad" I suppose, I shouldn't be surprised, he does seem to like you Grandpa"

David was completely baffled!


	14. Chapter 14

**So after me saying I would give you another update I fell asleep!**

 **I am so sorry.**

 **So here it is, maybe a little late but here none he less.**

 **This is my first attempt at writing from both Regina and Gold's POV, let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy**

Regina winced as she descended the stone steps into her vault, her ribs were paining her but she ignored them and carried on, she had work to do. She needed to know what had happened back in that cave, needed to understand how she had lost her magic.

She lent heavily on the table then dug in her pocket pulling out some of the painkillers that Whale had given her, with a sigh she tipped the bottle and knocked two of the pills out into her hand and threw them down her throat, she had never had to rely on medicine before but hopefully it was just a temporary thing so she didn't dwell on it. Pulling in another breath her eyes moved up and stared around the room, where should she start?

Potions... she didn't need her magic to mix a potion and if she got it right maybe she would be able to figure out exactly what spell she and Swan had cast at that gem. She hung her head briefly annoyed at the fact that she couldn't remember what had happened and that Henry had witnessed her once again succumbing to her dark side, even if she hadn't been in control of it at the time.

She needed to make this up to Henry... hell, she needed to make this up to Emma and Hook... or Killian, God this was so messed up!

How could they have been so stupid, they had pretended to check over the map the night before they had left so why had none of them thought to check out the gem BEFORE they headed out to that damned cave?

She sighed heavily straightening herself up.

"Pull yourself together for God's Sake, you've faced much worse than this in your time. All you need to do is figure out how to reverse this and then you can get Swan and Guyliner back on track for their happy ending, how hard can that be?"

Her lip curled into a determined grimace as she strode across the stone floor to her potions cabinet, she pulled out several different bottles and got to work pulling out the silk scarf that she had been wearing the day before hoping that some of the magic remained caught in the fabric, she got so lost in what she was doing that when she finally stood back with a grin on her face it was to find that she'd been working for two hours already but she didn't care, she was beginning to find answers.

Regina knew what spells had been cast, now all she had to do was find out as much as she could about that gem stone then find the damned thing and as much as it pained her to admit it there was only one person in town who she knew that would be able to assist her.

"Rumplestiltskin" she mumbled then sighed "You better be wiling to help or I don't know what I'll do"

Regina moved quickly after that, packing away her supplies and practically marched her way to Gold's shop. Her ribs felt slightly better and she held her head high as she gave several nods of greeting to some of the residents of her town before abruptly being brought to a halt when she tried to walk through the Pawnbroker's door only to find that it was locked.

She quickly tried again to find that the door was indeed locked but she wasn't about to be stopped, the imp was probably hiding in the back room so she made her way up the alley and pushed the back door to find that it opened with no resistance. She smirked to herself, Snow was right, why did the bad guys always forget to lock the back door?

"Gold" she called out but there was no answer "Rumplestiltskin!"

But there was still no reply, where was he?

She walked her way through to the front shop but he wasn't there either. Huffing out a sigh she turned on her heals fully intent on just heading back out into the alley but on her way through the back room her eyes fell on to the large dusty book that lay on the table, she furrowed her brow.

"What's this?" she mumbled to herself as she pulled back the front cover, it just looked like an ancient volume of spells, what had Gold been doing with it now?

She flicked her way through it but her hand froze when one of her flicks led to a bunch of pages turning at once, the book settled and her eyes went wide when they fell on two holes that had been hollowed out of the pages. One was empty but the other one had a gem in it, a gem that looked quite familiar to her.

"Oh hell no" she hissed "You have got to be kidding me"

She slammed the book closed and lifted it up into her arms turning quickly to head for the door, she was just reaching into her pocket to grab her cell when there was a flurry or red smoke and Devin was suddenly standing in front of her. He seemed to jump in surprise at seeing her but when his eyes fell onto the book still clutched in her arms he gave a low growl.

"That doesn't belong to you Dearie"

Regina just about had time to realize that this was Gold and not Devin before he lifted his hand, she was suddenly flying through the air passing straight through the bead curtain and landing with a thump onto the floor in the front shop. Her vision was dipping out as she fought to stay conscious still clutching the book to her chest and the last thing she saw before she passed out was Gold standing over her, he lent in close tugging the book from her grasp and sneered.

"I really wish you hadn't done that"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Rumple roared in frustration slamming his hand down on the counter before snarling "You just had to stick your nose in didn't you, couldn't keep out of it"

He huffed out a sigh, what was he supposed to do now, it wasn't like he could just dispose of her... it was Regina, people would notice but if he thought things were bad they got even worse in the next second when someone suddenly tried to come in the door. He froze, standing really still just hoping that they would leave.

"Rumple!?" Belle's voice carried through the door

He grit his teeth together and glanced down at the floor, he had to hide Regina until he had a chance to fix this... his mind was reeling, what was he going to do?

"Grandpa... are you in there?"

Henry! What on earth was he doing here?! He puffed in his cloud for a second losing his disguise before calling back.

"Hang on. Be right there"

Rumple stepped forward and whispered "I'll just need to deal with you later"

He flicked his wrist and Regina disappeared from the floor, giving a sigh he gave his coat another tug before striding over to the door and yanking it open giving his best smile.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon Belle"

Belle, Mary-Margaret and Henry walked into the shop and he closed the door after them suddenly realizing he was still clutching the book in his hands.

"What were you doing?" Belle asked eyeing him suspiciously

Thinking on his feet he gave her a soft smile before stepping around her and walking calmly back towards the counter.

"I thought about what you said earlier and you were right Belle sooooo I was looking into our little problem. I haven't really found anything just yet but I will keep looking." he sighed dramatically as he dropped the book onto the counter and pushed it aside like he was dismissing it. He then frowned and in his most innocent voice asked Henry "Why are you here? I thought that you would want to be with the Lad"

"We're going back. Blue is going to visit soon and Grandma thought it might be a good idea to give her some space, you know so that she can try and help Killian... I mean I know you tried... and we are grateful honest we are but we need to try everything, right?"

"Of course" Rumple replied with a kind smile but inside his guts were twisting, his plan was falling to pieces. If Blue got to that boy who knows what she could find out, Belle stepped up to his side and took his arm in her's tugging it to herself and leaning in close.

"I knew you wouldn't let Henry down... let me down, you are a good man Rumple. Now, we are here to see if there are any old toys for Killian to play with"

Toys! Good God, they came for toys? But he schooled his features, he just needed to get them something then they'd leave and he could go and deal with his little Regina issue.

"I'm sure you will find something suitable and whatever it is there will be no charge, after all we cannot have a child without toys can we?"

"Wow... thanks Grandpa, you're the best" Henry cried

"That is very kind" Mary-Margaret said next giving him a look so sweet that it nearly made him sneer and yell at her to get out of his sight but he bit his tongue but the minute she looked away he rolled his eyes in disgust before turning to look at Belle by his side when she tugged him closer and kissed his cheek.

"I knew you'd come round. Thank you Rumple"

He smiled at her then tried to look busy as the others started rummaging around the shop and after what felt like forever they finally had a small collection of toys on the counter.

"Thanks Grandpa, Killian is going to love these" Henry grinned

"You're welcome" Rumple replied giving him his best courteous nod, he was getting desperate for them to leave now, he had things that he needed to do but he couldn't show it.

"Yes, thank you Mr Gold, these are just perfect" Mary-Margaret smiled again "But we really should be going, I still need to grab a few things from the store. I need to get Killian some clothes too, he's maybe getting to leave the hospital tomorrow"

"That will be..." he really didn't care and searched for the right word "nice" he finished without enthusiasm but when Belle gave him a strange look he added "Will he be staying on the good Captain's Ship?"

"I have no idea" Mary-Margaret answered as it was the first time she had thought of it, do none of these idiots think ahead?

"Well I'm sure wherever the Lad ends up he will have plenty who care for him" he added starting to walk towards the door ushering them as he went but when Belle again took up his arm as Mary-Margaret and Henry stepped out onto the street he looked to his side and asked "Are you not going too?"

She beamed at him raising her shoulders slightly "No, I thought I'd stay here and help you, I think if we work together we can have this thing figured out in no time at all"

"Wonderful idea" he deadpanned then pulled a smile to his lips before she noticed, why did the world hate him?

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian gave a cough into the sand as he came too, his ribs were beyond painful and every breath he took sent spikes of agony up his right side. What the hell had happened? Then he remembered and he was moving before he thought about it trying to see if Devin was still there but his body screamed at him to stop and he had no choice just falling back onto the sand and curling in on himself as his world narrowed again.

He lay like that for a few minutes, his breathing was harsh and ragged but he realized quickly that Devin had gone, if it wasn't for the pain in his chest he might have been fooled into thinking he had never been there but he knew that he had... he just didn't know how it had been possible.

He had been asking for the jewel, did he mean the gem? Killian craned his neck slightly trying to see into the pool, was the gem still there?

Why did Devin want it?

The angle was pulling on Killian's sore back and shoulder so he pulled his head back and gave another shiver bringing his arm across his stomach as he lay curled on his right side still not sure if his rumbling gut was from hunger or because he was going to be sick again.

His head still felt fuzzy and his body felt strange, he would normally have put it down to his panic attack but he had been feeling it before that happened, he didn't know how he would describe it, it was like he had extra limbs but not at the same time. He could almost feel a hand where his hook was but he knew that was stupid, even after he had first lost the limb he had never had phantom sensations, why would they start now?

After a few minutes he let his eyes roam around a bit, in his haste to get away from Devin he had managed to get himself further away from the pool of water something that he was now regretting, his mouth was so dry that his lips had started to crack. With another sigh he started trying to straighten himself out but every movement hurt pulling on all his sore bits.

"Bloody hell" he moaned but in the next second he was pulling himself over onto his other side to see better when he heard a moan from behind him, his body was screaming at him again but he managed to clamp his eyes closed and pull in some deep breaths before choking out "Who is there?"

"Hook?"

Killian's eyes popped open as Regina's voice carried through the dim light and when she suddenly sat herself up from the rubble holding her head their eyes met, she blinked hard a couple of times before gasping.

"Oh my God... there are two of you!"


	15. Chapter 15

**OK, so we have caught up with what I have already typed up so updates may not be as regular from now on and I will warn you now there won't be one tomorrow. I have a meeting to attend to organize some fund raising events for Cancer Research so as you will appreciate it is important stuff but I should be back on Thursday so hang tight.**

 **As always please review.**

Emma sat forward on her chair slightly as Blue walked across the room with a small smile on her face.

"How is he?" Blue asked gently as she came to a stop and looked down at Killian who was still sleeping soundly.

"He's doing OK considering, this must be so much for him to take in" Emma replied with a sigh as she stood and stepped forward stroking Killian's hair from his face.

"Then let me see what I can do to help" Blue said with a kind smile.

Emma watched as Blue stepped forward and just like Gold had done before her the Fairy held her hands just above Killian's chest and a soft white light suddenly appeared but this time Killian just kept sleeping. Blue's brow furrowed and she closed her eyes with a look of total concentration on her face before the light disappeared. The Fairy stepped back but still looked confused, she looked at Emma and raised her hands again.

"May I?" she suddenly said indicating that she wanted to do the same to her.

Emma nodded, if it helped she was willing to try anything, the sensation was strange to say the least but it was over in seconds and Blue stepped back.

"Well?" Emma asked urgently when Blue didn't speak straight away.

"I am sorry, it is as the Dark One said. This boy IS Killian Jones but he is not the same Killian Jones that you once knew, this boy has no future mapped out for him already, his future is a clean slate and as for your magic, there is no trace of it, I'm sorry"

"What does all this mean for Killian, our Killian... Hook what does this mean for Hook?" David asked stepping up

"I'm sorry" Blue replied with sorrow filled eyes

"I don't understand" Emma cried out turning back to the bed with tears in her eyes "So what you're saying is that Hook is gone, we can never change this boy back into Hook"

Blue just gave a slight nod of her head but it was enough for the tears to fall, she really had lost him, he was gone and he was never coming back. She felt her Dad tug her into his arms and she fell into his embrace willingly, hiding her face in his shirt. Her heart physically ached as she gave into her grief once more, how could this be happening?

"It's OK. I've got you" David whispered into her ear but things would never be OK again, her life would never be the same... Hook was gone

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Blue just gave David a slight bow of her head before she turned away and walked from the room, the lump in David's throat was almost too much to bear and he could feel the tears building in his own eyes as Emma kept on crying He was fighting hard not to let them fall wanting to be strong for his daughter but a few minutes later when Henry and Mary-Margaret came back into the room he couldn't help it. As he tried to form words to tell them the news the tears freely fell down his cheeks as Emma's heart wrenching sobs suddenly got louder.

She suddenly pulled back and pushed him away scrubbing at her face and stammering "I can't... I just can't" before rushing out the door.

David moved to go after her but Mary-Margaret beat him too it and he was left standing with Henry who looked totally shell shocked, cheeks streaked with his own tears.

"Is he really gone?" his small voice sounded out breaking the silence

David couldn't answer he just pulled Henry into his arms and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a while neither one wanting to break the hug but when Killian stirred on the bed Henry suddenly pulled back and looked up at David's face with a smile

"He'll never be fully gone though will he? We still have a bit of him here"

David ruffled his hair "Right kid"

"Why are you crying?" Killian suddenly asked with a worried face.

David sighed and walked over to the his bedside sliding himself onto the edge of the mattress "It's OK, it's nothing for you to worry about, we just got some bad news about a friend of ours."

"What friend?" Killian asked pulling himself up to sit on the bed "What happened?"

How could he explain this? David just hung his head trying to think but Henry suddenly pulled himself up onto the bed and lent back on the pillows next to Killian. The boy lent into Henry's side as he spoke to him in a calm tone.

"His name was Killian too" Henry started with a sigh "He was kinda like my Dad, my Mom... Emma, was going to be marrying him"

"What happened to him?" Killian asked in a small voice

"We don't really know we just know that he is gone and he's not coming back" David supplied when Henry looked a bit lost for words

"What was he like?"

With that question Henry's face split into a smile "He was awesome, he was like the best ever. He was a Pirate, it's his ship that me and Mom stay on. Just you wait until you see it"

"Is it cool?" Killian asked with a twinkle in his eye

"It's really cool" Henry answered with a chuckle before frowning and sitting himself up slightly to rummage in his back pocket to pull out his cell. "Here, I've got some photos"

"Photos?" another confused frown

"It's easier to show you, look" Henry held up the cell so that Killian could see the photo of the Jolly Roger.

"She is beautiful" Killian cried reaching forward tentatively to touch the screen "What is this?"

"It's a cell phone, I'll explain it later but hang on, I've got a few photos from inside the Jolly too" Henry started flicking through the pictures on the phone and David gave a smile at the look of utter bemusement on the Kid's face but Killian suddenly put his hand out stopping Henry

"Who is that?" he gasped

Henry looked at Killian strangely then answered "That's Killian, our Killian... the Pirate"

"Did he die?" the kid suddenly asked and again David supplied the answer to save Henry.

"He just disappeared Kid, we don't know where he went"

"Did he not get out?" Killian asked tears pricking his eyes

"Did he not get out of where?" David asked, now it was his turn to be confused

"Of the cave" Killian sniffed

"What do you mean? You saw him in the cave?" David sat up straighter as Killian nodded.

"He tried to save me, he pulled me into his arms but then the rocks fell down on us and I got knocked to the ground. I never saw him after that, did he die trying to help me?"

The answers slammed into David like a physical blow, this boy wasn't THEIR Killian and he never had been. THAT was why he couldn't be turned back, he was never him in the first place! The whole two heartbeats, the kid having phantom pains for injuries he didn't have, the panic attack.

God...Hook was alive!

Alive and still in that cave all by himself...hurt!

David jumped up to his feet eyes wide in panic "HENRY..."

"Go Grandpa... I'll stay here with Killian. Just go and get him" Henry cried out and David was running for the door before his Grandson had even finished his sentence grabbing his cell as he went, he needed help and he knew just the Savior that fitted the bill

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"I think you've hit your head Majesty, just sit still" Killian grit out through clenched teeth as he tried to pull himself up, he still felt shaky and he could hear that damn Lost One's voice echoing in his head but Regina needed his help, she must be really hurt to just be coming round now.

"What? No... well yes but that's not the point" Regina was suddenly crawling her way over to his side "There are two of you, that's why no one has come looking for you. We all got out just after the cave collapsed...

"Everyone... you all got out?" Killian suddenly gasped grasping hold of her arm.

"They're all safe don't worry, even the other version of you... although I would say that he is maybe just a bit cuter than you are" Regina raised an eyebrow and chuckled before adding "I swear I will explain everything later but right now we need to get out of here before Gold comes back"

"Gold?" Killian frowned up at her, he was so confused, what the hell was going on? "Gold has not been here"

"I beg to differ... have you had a visit from Devin recently"

Just the mention of the Lost One's name had Killian's world narrowing again, he tipped his head back with a whine as his breathing picked up again. His hearing was dipping out in seconds causing Regina's voice to keep disappearing to be replaced with Devin's.

Killian tried to concentrate, tried to focus. He knew couldn't take another attack... not now... not so soon after the last one.

"KILLIAN" Regina screamed and something in her worried voice let him latch onto her, her face was above his, she was talking but he couldn't hear anything other than his own heartbeat anymore. He focused hard on her lips trying to figure out what she was saying and when her hand came down to the side of his face in comfort she finally got through.

"Breathe with me you infernal Pirate, don't you dare let Gold do this to you"

His chest hitched and lurched as he tried to follow her instructions and bit by bit he managed to calm himself but he was beyond exhausted now. As his senses slowly came back into focus his whole body stared shaking sending bolts of agony through him and he couldn't hold back the pained gasps that kept escaping him.

"Hook?"

"M-m-m f-f-fine" he stammered

"Oh yes, I can see that" Regina replied voice thick with sarcasm "Are we done with the whole freak show now? We still need to get out of here"

"C-c-can't, t-t-tid-de is in" he could hear the waves rapidly approaching the narrow entrance, they wouldn't be able to get out that way for a good few hours.

"Well we'll just need to find another way then won't we?" Regina barked back but her hand was stroking up and down his arm in comfort, he must look bad if the former Evil Queen was worried about him. He didn't have time to think about it as she was suddenly tugging him into a sitting position "Come on Pirate, we need to move"

He tried, he really did but in no time at all he was falling back onto the ground in a boneless heap practically hyperventilating into the sand because the pain was so bad. His legs just wouldn't work no matter how much he willed them too, his head hurt, his back hurt... everything hurt, it was just no use.

"Leave me" he gasped out closing his eyes

"Not if I can help it" Regina snarled as she tried to get him back up but his vision was fading now and he had gone completely limp "Please Love, get yourself out"

Everything went quiet as he lay there shaking still unable to do anything for himself. Had she gone? He peeked open an eye to see her still kneeing by his side with her phone clasped in her hand.

"Damn it, no signal" she grit out and jammed it back into her pocket but when she noticed him looking at her she gasped and scooted forward "You're awake"

Had he passed out?!

"You once told me" he gulped a few breaths trying to steady himself before carrying on "If I ever got fed up hobbling around like an old man that you could fix me... "

He gave her a tired smile hoping that it would be done quickly but she didn't smile back in fact she looked devastated.

"Oh Hook, I wish more than anything that I could but I can't... I lost my magic to that damned gem"

He just gave a sigh, of course she had... that was just his luck but when he looked back at Regina he could see the tortured look on her face so he just smiled at her again "No matter Love, I will be fine soon enough, you'll see to it, I know it."

He watched Regina closely as she gave him a watery smile but then she gasped and was rummaging in her pocket again pulling out what looked like a bottle of pain pills before diving into Henry's backpack and coming out with a bottle of energy drink that the Lad liked to drink while hiking.

"They're not much but maybe they'll help"

She came around behind him and hoisted him up so that he leaning back against her legs as she knelt behind him, it pulled on his ribs but he didn't say anything he just accepted the pills when she held them up to his mouth then drank deeply from the bottle washing them down but by the time he had finished he was panting again.

"You OK?" she asked him after she managed to lie him back down, he just gave a jerky nod, his voice would have given away the fact that he wasn't, they both remained silent for a while as Killian tried to sort himself out, she knew that he was struggling but she didn't push him and he was grateful.

"We need to get out of here damn it" she suddenly burst out "I need to get you help and I need to stop Gold before he does something really stupid"

"What has any of this got to do with the Crocodile?" Killian croaked out

Regina sighed once again rummaging in her pocket but this time she didn't pull out her phone she pulled out something small and round, she held it up between her fingers and when Killian's eyes focused on it he realized that it was another gem stone, slightly different to the other one but definitely similar enough for Killian to know that they were a pair.

"This has EVERYTHING to do with your Crocodile and when he realizes that I took this he is going to be pissed."

Killian craned his neck again and glanced at the pool "The other gem is..."

"DO NOT TELL ME WHERE IT IS" Regina screamed clamping her hands to her ears "Look, I now know what that gem is and believe me if I had known before we would NEVER have been using it for a treasure hunt. I don't have time to explain fully right now but I cannot know where the other gem is, it is bad enough that I know that it is in here somewhere, I can feel this one trying to join with it's other half and believe me when I say that we do NOT want that to happen."

With that she stood brushing the sand from her knees then she marched off towards the cave entrance chatting to him as she went.

"There has to be some other way out, from the direction that the cave comes inland I am pretty sure that we must be close to the mines, maybe there is a way of getting from here to the tunnels"

Killian pondered her point and realized quickly that she was right.

"There is a light somewhere on the ground, I had it earlier" he grit out trying to move so he could see better

"Got it" Regina called "Not much battery life left but it will do"

He watched as she shone the light across the walls and as it flashed across the section just above the pool Killian's heart leapt.

"Stop... back that way" he gasped trying to move himself forward again managing to claw his way back across to the pool, the pills seemed to be helping. "Shine the light back that way love, where the water comes through the rocks"

The light dipped and as it settled he could see a hole in the cave wall, it was small but big enough for someone to squeeze through. Regina didn't hesitate she just kicked off her shoes and waded into the water, Killian briefly held his breath as she went past the area where the gem lay but when she just kept walking with no reaction he sighed a sigh of relief.

"I can see the tunnels up ahead, it's a tight fit but I think I can get through" she turned quickly looking over her shoulder "I promise I will send help as soon as I can, just hang tight... "

With that she was gone, she clawed her way through the hole and disappeared from view leaving him all alone once more but at least this time he knew that help would be coming soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK, so I finished work earlier than I expected THEN managed to get my meeting wrapped up a lot quicker than I had anticipated with lots of good ideas coming from it sooooo here you go my lovely little Oncers... I typed up a chapter just for you.**

 **As always please review**

"What? I don't understand... How?" Emma was dumbstruck as her Dad practically yelled down her ear through her cell.

"Just meet me at my truck and I'll explain as we go, Whale is gonna meet us there too... Emma Hook's alive I promise you"

Then he was gone.

Emma pulled her cell away from her ear and just stared at it in disbelief, how could he be right? But her heart was thumping wildly in her chest just at the thought, was Hook really alive?

"Emma? What's going on?" Mary-Margaret spoke breaking her concentration but she didn't answer, she just started to run making her Mom yell after her "EMMA?"

"I gotta go Mom... Hook might still be alive. Stay with the Kid and Henry"

She didn't look back as her Mom called out after her in disbelief, Emma needed her Dad to be right so she just ran with all her might out into the parking lot, eyes darting around wildly, she had no idea where the truck was.

"EMMA over here" David's voice caught her attention and as she turned she saw him waving frantically at her, she was by his side in seconds.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"Get in, Whale is gonna follow in the ambulance" He yelled ducking into the cab.

Emma ran around to the other side and practically threw herself inside, the minute her ass hit the seat her Dad was thumping his foot on the gas and he looking over at her, worry clear on his face.

"I don't know HOW he's alive, I just know he is. I promise Emma, I just know it. Something wasn't right with the kid from the start... the whole two heart beat thing for one, he also had pains in places where he wasn't hurt. God Emma, he had a full blown panic attack, what five year old has panic attacks? Then just now, me and Henry were trying to explain to him about losing Hook after he saw us both crying. Henry was showing him pictures of the Jolly on his cell when the kid suddenly stopped him on a photo of Hook, then asked if he had died. I just thought he had put two and two together to begin with, we had just told him that we had lost Hook so I thought he had just assumed he died. We told him that Hook had just disappeared but then the kid asked if he died in the cave. Something just didn't feel right Emma so I asked him if he saw him there and he said that Hook had tried to help him, he had tried to protect him from the falling rocks. Emma, Hook was there at the same time as the kid... there are two of them!"

"I don't understand" Emma mumbled

"Me neither, it must be something to do with that gem but if I have learned anything over the years it's that I should listen to my gut and right now it is screaming at me"

"I hope you're right Dad, I really do" Emma gushed before turning to stare out the window, the rest of the journey passed in a blur, Emma's mind was reeling from all the what ifs she was trying to answer in her own head.

When they finally came to a stop a few minutes later Emma didn't hesitate, she just threw the door open and started running up the dunes towards the sand but as she hit the crest she gasped and cried out to anyone who was listening.

"Noooooooo... The tide is in!"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"GRANDMA...Help!" Henry called as Snow rushed back into the room to find him struggling to hold up a semiconscious Killian as the boy lay gasping like a dying fish

"What happened?" she cried looking round wildly for somewhere to put a sleeping Neal down.

"I think he had another panic attack, it's Killian isn't it... I mean Our Killian, Hook. He's the one having the panic attacks isn't it?" Henry asked with eyes full of fear.

Snow quickly placed the sleeping baby down on the other bed before rushing back over to her boys and slamming her hand on the call button before pulling Killian from the bed and cradling him in her arms as he whined quietly. He was completely limp now and her heart clenched as she looked at his tear streaked face, this must be so confusing for him but when her eyes fell back on Henry she realized that she hadn't answered him and he looked scared too.

"I don't know Henry, I really don't" was all she could say as she hugged Killian to her front.

A nurse burst through the door seconds later and rushed over, Killian was pulled from her arms and placed back on the bed as Henry scooted out of the way. They both stood watching as the nurse checked Killian over but he seemed to be a bit more alert now and was crying loudly, calling for Liam. He was trying to fight off the nurse and in the next minute Snow's heart nearly burst when he locked eyes with her and wailed.

"I'm frightened Grandma... don't leave me in the dark"

In that second Snow didn't care if the nurse was annoyed with her or not she just rushed back over to the bed and pulled Killian back into her arms before dropping down onto the chair holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

"It's OK, Grandma's got you. Me and Henry are not going anywhere, I've got you" she rocked him back and forth a few times as he carried on sobbing but eventually he calmed enough for her to pull him back so he could look up at her. Snow gave him a soft smile as he let out a deep sigh. "I promise you Killian, you don't need to be frightened anymore"

He just gave a jerky nod of his head but didn't make any attempt to move in fact he snuggled in closer. The nurse seemed to be satisfied that everything was alright, she noted a few things down on Killian's chart before slipping it back in it's holder and leaving the room. Henry sat himself down on the chair next to her and when she glanced up to look at him she could see the worry still on his face.

"He's OK Henry, you did good" she gave him a reassuring smile

"Do you think Hook is OK too?" he asked in a small voice looking down at Killian who seemed to have nodded off

"I hope so" she replied with a sigh

They just sat side by side for a few minutes but when Neal started to stir on the other bed Snow didn't have a choice she had to move otherwise the baby might roll onto the floor. She pulled herself to her feet trying not to wake Killian but as she was about to put him down on his bed he suddenly opened his eyes in panic and gripped her front tighter, she couldn't do it, she couldn't leave him so instead she turned to Henry.

"Henry, can you help me?"

"Sure Grandma, what do you need me to do?"

"Can you lift Neal for me and bring him over?"

Henry did as he was asked and by the time he was walking back over to where Snow was with Neal hitched on his hip she had manged to hoist herself up onto the edge of Killian's bed. She scooted backwards settling herself into the middle of the mattress leaning back on the pillows before managing to tuck Killian into her left side. She turned to Henry and motioned for him to pass over Neal, she bent her knees and sat her Son down on her stomach so that he could lean back on her legs before looking back at her Grandson who was standing by the bed looking lost.

"There's room for another little one" she said with a smile patting the bed on her right hand side with her hand.

Henry's face split into a smile and he practically jumped back on to the bed and snuggled into her right side instantly cooing at the baby.

Snow sighed contentedly, all her boys were safe.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple grit his teeth into another smile as Belle babbled by his side about some mundane something or another, he wasn't really listening but when she suddenly stopped and looked at him he realized that she was expecting an answer.

"Sorry... what?" her face fell into a frown so he quickly added the first thing that came into his head "Sorry I was distracted... I was thinking about that gem stone. Do we have any books on magical gems here?"

He asked the question already knowing the answer but he sauntered over to the bookcase anyway and started checking the spines of all the books on the shelf.

"I don't think I've seen any" Belle replied with another frown before suddenly standing up straight with a gasp "I think I may know just the book, it's at the library. I'll go and get it, give me ten minutes"

She looked so please with herself and inside Rumple was grinning too but instead of showing his true feelings he just said in a calm tone "Wonderful, I will make some tea and we can look over it together when you get back"

Belle grinned at him before leaning in and kissing him swiftly then with that she was turning on her heels and rushing from the shop. The minute she stepped out onto the street Rumple puffed in his smoke turning back into the boy then he was gone too, he had ten minutes to fix Regina and find that gem before his wife returned, when did his life get so complicated? He used to just do what he pleased when he pleased...

He pulled in a sigh and then he was standing in the cave but in a second he realized that he had not been fast enough, he had left Regina for too long. Hook lay passed out on the sand by the pool of water next to a pair of Regina's shoes but the Queen herself was nowhere to be seen. Rumple looked around frantically searching for her but he soon realized that she was gone.

"NOOOOOO" he roared before striding across to the Pirate, he stooped quickly and shoved Hook over onto his back causing him to lurch back into consciousness in a split second, eyes going wide in pain.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?" he screamed but Hook seemed incapable of answering as his eyes rolled in his head.

Rumple could have easily fixed the problem by healing the Pirate but right now he just wanted to inflict as much pain as possible on the man that had plagued him for centuries so he lent over so that he was right in Hook's face.

"I will ask you one more time. Where is she?"

He had expected Hook to react with fear when he opened his eyes and peered up at him but instead the Pirate smirked and breathed out.

"Careful Crocodile... your scales are showing"

"So you know the truth. That makes this a bit easier. I mean let's face it no one is coming so I can do whatever I like to you and no one will ever know and IF your skeleton is ever found no one will think that it is yours, not with the "other" you being back in Storybrooke."

Hook looked unsure for a moment but then he smirked again and croaked "But they are coming for me, they will know all too soon where I am"

Rumple growled as he again looked around the cave and when his eyes fell on the hole in the wall he smirked right back at the Pirate "Not if I have anything to do with it, I presume that Regina has managed to get through that hole into the tunnels beyond so finding her won't be an issue but the question I really need answered is where you have put that jewel?"

He watched as Hook's eyes flicked to the hole in the cave wall before coming back to look up at him but he now wore a look of steely determination on his face.

"I won't tell you" he snarled "You can do as you please, I will not assist you in whatever fool hardy plan you have going on inside that demented mind of yours"

"Is that so Dearie" Rumple curled his lip into a wicked smile and he was glad to see a look of fear streak across the Pirate's face for a split second "I think you'll find I have ways of MAKING you tell me"

With that he shoved his hand through the Pirate's chest and gripped his heart in his fist causing Hook's back to arch from the sand and a scream to echo around the cave, he didn't pull the heart out he just held it tightly waiting for the Pirate to stop writhing about and when he finally managed to settle his breathing and peek open an eye again Rumple lent in close again.

"Where is the Jewel?" Rumple squeezed gently to begin with but Hook still reacted like it was excruciating, his jaw fell open and he gasped loudly with his eyes clamped shut until Rumple released his grip.

"WHERE is the jewel?"

But Hook just chuckled at him "Is that all you have Crocodile?"

Rumple roared again, he didn't have time for this "You have one last chance Pirate, you either tell me or I pull your heart out of your chest and make you tell me... then I crush it"

He watched as Hook gulped and tried to shake his head but Rumple could see his resolve breaking and it would seem that the Gods were looking down on him as the Pirate suddenly gasped out.

"It makes no difference if you have it or not, your plan will fail...It is in that pool of water, near the middle"

Rumple couldn't help himself, he gave the Pirate's heart one last squeeze before pulling his hand free as Hook went limp on the sand in front of him. He suddenly realized that he was still wearing the Lost One's face when he looked down into the pool of water to see the boy staring back but he'd fix that later, he needed the jewel. His eyes danced about and in seconds he had found it, grinning widely he stuck his hand in the water and plucked it from he pebbles.

"At last" he cooed holding the jewel up in the dim light.

Now all he had to do was find Regina and fix that little issue before she told anyone what he had planned, she knew all too well what his jewels were capable of and he couldn't have her ruining this now that he was so close to finally getting what he wanted but just in case she did alert anyone to the Pirate's whereabouts before he got a chance to stop her he would fix the Pirate too. He turned back to Hook and waded his way from the water hoping that he didn't have to repeat this spell on a much lager scale for every resident in Storybrooke which he would if he needed too but it was not easy magic and he would much prefer to not have to deal with such things. He held his hand out over the unconscious form and let his magic flow, the Pirate would remember nothing of this and if at anytime in his near future he even so much as thought about uttering the words "Jewel of Duplicity" he would live to regret it.

"Now I just need to get back, distract Belle with something or another then wait for our Queen to make an appearance" he smirked to himself as he stood "Yes Regina, you didn't take into account that these particular set of tunnels lead straight to the vault beneath the library, all I have to do is sit and wait and you will come straight to me"

With that he was gone leaving Hook lying motionless on the sand as the tide slowly receded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my goodness... this story is just simply writing itself, my fingers just seem to be flying over the keys!**

 **Will Regina get help?**

 **You now me right?**

 **It's NEVER gonna be that easy!**

 **As always please review.**

Regina stumbled her way forward, the light from the flashlight kept dipping out but now that she recognized the tunnels it was easier going. She moved forward with purpose although each step was torture on her already battered bare feet, why had she left her shoes behind?

"Is this what I'm reduced to?" she grumbled as she hobbled onwards "I am a Queen. Where has the respect gone? That damned imp will pay for this... when I am done with him he is going to wish he had never been born"

But in the next second she found herself hopping madly after having stubbed her toe for what felt like the millionth time, she growled low in her throat before suddenly screaming into the darkness.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RUMPLESTITLSKIN... DO YOU HEAR ME?"

But of course he didn't hear her and she suddenly felt deflated as she realized that she probably still had to walk for about another fifteen minutes before she reached the elevator to the library and her feet hurt... a lot.

Pulling out her cell again she sighed in frustration when she still had no signal... is this what it was like for mere mortals on a day to day basis?

Life without magic was just so infuriating.

She gripped her cell tightly in her hand when a sudden thought hit her, she was heading back to town, what if Rumple had discovered the missing gem? He would be looking for her as soon as he realized that it was gone. Her eyes wandered about and when they settled on a large crack that ran from ceiling to floor she raised a brow and smirked, this would be perfect.

Pulling the gem out she quickly took a couple of snaps with her cell before jamming it into the small crevice then photographing that too along with the surrounding area to remind herself where it was hidden so that she could easily find it again when she returned with some back up.

She knew that she could easily brew a potion to stop Gold from digging about in her head for the gem's location so she needn't worry about that... she'd make sure that Hook drank some too, he knew where the other gem lay.

Hook, he still needed help!

She stuck her cell back into her pocket and now that she knew the gem was safe all she had to do was get to the library, she could call Swan from there and tell her that her Pirate needed her. Belle would hopefully still be there but Regina was NOT looking forward to being the one to once again break the young girl's heart... for some reason that Regina just could not fathom, Belle really did love the Dark One.

Regina often wondered if the girl would ever be free from the darkness, she seemed to be just as cursed as Rumple was, perpetually trying to turn the Dark One into a good person. It was a fools errand but Belle seemed to embrace it wholeheartedly... more fool her!

Perhaps it was like a drug to her, something that she couldn't give up, something that she needed... whatever it was Regina just didn't understand, the imp was simply too much trouble for anyone to take.

The Queen breathed out in relief as she finally reached the hidden doors to the elevator, she repeatedly thumped the button until the doors slid open and she was inside in seconds wanting to get to the library as quickly as possible... Her mind kept wandering back to Hook, he was in a bad way, she had to get him help.

The doors slid open and she was calling out for Belle before she'd even got out of the elevator.

"Belle? Belle are you here? I need to talk to you, I need your help"

She pulled her cell out and growled again when it showed that she still didn't have any reception, damn these old buildings and their thick walls.

"I think you'll find that you don't get a signal in here... most annoying don't you think?" Gold's sickly sweet voice ran down her spine

Regina opened her mouth to answer but Rumple's hand was up in the blink of an eye and she suddenly found herself frozen to the spot unable to move.

"You have been a bad girl" he sneered as he paced forward "You should have stayed where you were Regina but you just had to try and be the hero and once again you have failed quite spectacularly. When will you ever learn Dearie? Heroes are weak, they lack the ability to do WHATEVER is needed, they are governed by rules that quite frankly I find all too boring."

He paced around her, eyeing her from head to toe before continuing "Now, I just need you to hold still while I sort out that mind of yours, soon you won't even remember this conversation never mind that dirty Pirate that you left behind in that cave, he gave me the other jewel you know. I had fun getting it's location from him, he however did not. It took a little bit of persuasion if you know what I mean..."

Regina's mind was racing, Hook, she had to get him help but how? She tried to move but there was no way, she was stuck and in the next second she felt strange as Gold's magic hit her, she needed to scream but nothing would come out, she could feel it working it's way into her mind, pulling away at her memories, she pulled in a shuddering breath

…...then lurched awake at her desk in her office as her cell rang in her pocket.

"What the hell?" she groaned blinking widely sitting herself up with a wince as her neck protested having been cricked at an angle while she drooled over her desk.

She grabbed her phone and answered the call in a harsh whisper "Mayor Mills"

"Mom?! What's wrong?"

"Nothing Henry, I just fell asleep at my desk and my neck doesn't appreciate it" she chuckled "How are you doing? How's Killian?"

"I'm fine but I think Grandma could use you, I'm calling you from the washroom so she doesn't know. Mom and Grandpa left a while ago... they think that Killian, our Killian... Hook may still be alive and little Killian isn't doing so well."

"What? Are you serious?" she gasped sitting up straighter listening intently, Hook was alive?!

"Mom, we need you. I'm scared. Little Killian had a panic attack earlier that we think came from Hook, he was doing fine afterwards once Grandma calmed him down. We were all sitting on his bed and he was playing with Neal but then he was screaming in pain clutching at his chest... The nurse is running tests now, they think it was his heart but I think it was Killi... Hook's heart, what if Grandpa and Mom are too late? What if after all this time we were too late to save him?"

By the time her Son had finished his ramblings he was crying, she needed to be there for him... for Snow.

Could Hook really still be alive?

"Henry, I am coming. I will be there in ten minutes just be strong for your Grandma and for Killian too, that boy needs you to be strong for him."

"I will Mom just hurry, we need you too"

With that Regina ended the call pulling herself to her feet, she grabbed her purse and marched her way across the floor towards the door but she stopped with a gasp suddenly looking down at her feet in confusion.

"Where the hell are my shoes?!"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple smirked to himself as he pushed back through the shop door and made his way into the back room to find Belle still pouring over the book that she had brought in from the library.

"Have you found anything?" he asked putting down the take out bags he had in his hands, he had made the excuse that he was going to get them dinner so that they could study late when he had gone to the library. He had started to think that he was going to have to think of something else when Regina had failed to show up but that was all sorted now so he didn't have to worry.

All too soon he would be reuniting the gems and all his problems would finally be solved but he had waited centuries for that moment so he could wait another day, he could do that for Belle. He looked across at her and a genuine smile formed on his lips, she looked so happy sitting at the table with her nose buried in the book.

"Not yet, what took so long?" she glanced at him with a frown before looking back at the book

"Some catastrophe with a frozen lasagna or something, who knows." he gave a shrug and carried on pulling out the food.

They ate and chatted back and forth for a while, it was nice... this was what life would be like all the time before too much longer, he wasn't just doing this for himself, no this was for Belle too. Time passed quickly and when Belle's cell suddenly rang Rumple was surprised to note that it was nearly seven pm. He looked quickly back at Belle from the clock when she suddenly gasped.

"What? Yes, of course. I'll come and get him now"

It was Rumple's turn to frown now "Who was that?"

"It was Mary-Margaret, I'm going to go to the hospital and collect Neal, I said that I would keep him overnight. It seems that Killian isn't doing very well and Mary-Margaret doesn't want to leave him"

"Go" Rumple said standing quickly and gesturing towards the door "I'll lock up and meet you back at home"

She lent in quickly and kissed his cheek "I'll not be long, it's passed Neal's bedtime already. Can you make up the crib?"

"Of course" he replied rubbing her arm gently

She gave him a sweet smile before rushing from the room and seconds later he heard the bell chime above the door as she left. Rumple practically ran thorough to the front shop locking the door quickly before rushing back over to the counter to the book that he had been forced to abandon earlier. The minute his fingers hit the cover he felt the thrill of his plan run through his veins.

"At last" he breathed out pulling the gem from his vest pocket and holding it up "One more night is all we have to wait, tomorrow you will be reunited"

He smiled to himself as he thumbed back the pages to reveal the hollows but when his eyes fell on the empty spaces his brain refused to register what he was seeing... or wasn't seeing to be more precise.

The other gem was gone!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian groaned and curled in on himself as he came too... God's he hurt, what had happened?

He peeked an eye open to look around himself and in the blink of an eye it all came back to him. The Cave, he was in the cave.

It had collapsed on their heads.

He was trying to move in an instant but the minute he flopped over onto his front he was in a world of pain, he gasped loudly as his vision faded and his hearing dipped. He needed to move, he needed to find them... they must still be under the rocks.

But why was he not?

He clearly remembered the rocks falling down on him, he had been trapped by his legs. He breathed into the sand heavily trying to sort out his muddled mind.

How had he got here?

Maybe one of the others had pulled him free?

"Swan?!" he croaked out, his throat was dry and his lips were cracked but he didn't care, he needed to make sure that everyone was alright. "David?"

He tried to move again focusing on getting himself over to the rock pile but he just couldn't do it, his stomach was doing somersaults now and he knew if he carried on he was going to be sick. He flopped back down with a grunt. He couldn't find the others, he would just have to hope that a search party would be arriving soon. He listened for a while and realized that the tide was receding again, surely someone had noticed that they hadn't returned and help would be here once they had access to the passageway again.

"You are pathetic"

Devin's voice suddenly burst into his head causing him to pull in a few steadying breaths before starting to recite his favorite song in his mind, he needed something to distract him from the voice threatening to take him somewhere he most definitely did not want to go.

Henry's voice broke through his thoughts "You can do it Killian, I believe in you"

Killian's eyes flew open as he suddenly remembered that the boy had been by his side when the cave fell in and before he knew it he was yelling again "HENRY... where are you Lad?"

Henry had been right there, the Lad had been in his grasp but somehow in all the chaos Killian had managed to lose him.

He was moving again this time more determined than ever to reach his goal, his heart thumped harshly in his chest as he dragged his body across the ground, it felt strange almost like it was beating twice as much as normal but he didn't have time to question it, he needed to find Henry.

Somewhere between the pool and the rock pile things went badly, his churning gut finally decided it was time to do something and he suddenly found himself vomiting into the sand, he must have passed out again because that was where he found himself sometime later when he came too next to a slightly wet patch of sand, he hadn't had any food left in his belly for which he couldn't help being thankful right now.

It was getting dark and as he lay there the temperature started to drop causing him to start shivering against the cool air. He closed his eyes again knowing that there was no point in keeping them open, he wouldn't be able to see anything soon anyway. He just lay listening to the distant sounds of the ocean that carried their way up the passage to where he was, his teeth were chattering now as his body convulsed against his wishes, every shiver sent waves of pain across his body and pulled at his sore ribs but he couldn't stop them and the longer he lay there the harder he shivered.

Just as he didn't think he could take anymore he suddenly heard something, or thought he had. He frowned deeply trying to pull his head up to listen harder and he heard it again, there was someone coming up the passage.

"Help" he tried to call out but his voice was small and didn't carry very far.

"HOOK" Swan's voice was like music to his ears, his heart lurched in his chest. She was alright.

"Swan" he croaked letting his head fall back into the sand

His shivers were getting worse but somehow he didn't seem to notice them anymore as suddenly there was the circular light from a flashlight dancing across the cave wall, she was coming.

"HOOK" David's voice suddenly joined in with Swan's, they had gotten out. Perhaps Henry had gotten out too, why had they left him behind?

But his questions were forgotten seconds later when Emma and David rushed around the corner, the flashlights were shone down on him and he squinted against the bright light trying to bring his hand up to shield his eyes.

"HOOK" Emma skidded to her knees by his side closely followed by David.

Other people were there too but he couldn't make them out, he only had eyes for his Swan.

"Henry?" he croaked giving a slight groan when someone pressed into his ribs

"He's fine" she smiled sweetly although her face wore a worried expression.

David spoke drawing his attention away "Which is more than can be said for you, you look like hell. Do you get off on this? " he chuckled.

"You would think" Killian tried to joke back but he ended up gasping in pain again when someone touched his leg, the pain was too much and he couldn't focus anymore. Someone was stroking his face but his vision was gone, his hearing was going to and when his leg was touched again he went out like a light.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shorter chapter tonight but I figured you'd be happier with that than nothing.**

 **Let's carry on**

 **As always please review**

"He's passed out, right people let's get this done. We need to turn him then I want him in that neck brace and ready to go on the spinal board ASAP, be careful of his head, he's definitely got a few extra lumps than he should."

David sat back on his heels and watched as they turned Hook slowly so that he was on his back, one of the EMTs got to work readying the neck brace while the other held the Pirate's head stable and in seconds the neck brace was snapped into place. Whale worked just as quickly putting the Pirate's leg into a large splint before he pushed and prodded his way up Hook's body and when he peeled back the Pirate's shirt the bruising rising from below his waist line was hard to miss. Whale placed his hands on both Hook's hips and gave a slight push but didn't say anything, he just moved on to Hook's ribs first checking one side then the other before pulling his shirt back over his shivering form.

"OK I think we're good to go, this needs to be done slowly and be careful of his hip. It seems stable enough at the minute but I want an x-ray just to be sure."

With that the medics were moving like a well oiled machine tipping Hook onto his left hand side, Whale gave the Pirate's spine a quick check before nodding, he was lowered down and fastened onto the board by four large straps that immobilized him in seconds.

David pulled himself to his feet and tugged Emma with him, she seemed to be in shock, just staring blankly at Hook's face.

"Hey, he'll be OK you know"

She turned to him with tears in her eyes "I know Dad... I just... I thought I had lost him. I guess I should have known better than to doubt him, he keeps telling me he's good at surviving" she finished with a chuckle

David didn't have time to offer more comfort, they were suddenly ready to go when Whale stood turning to them both quickly with a look of determination on his face.

"David, if you can go through the space with Eddie and wait on the other side. Miss Swan if you can get yourself situated in the middle myself and Charlie here will lift him high, I need you to support the stretcher as it is passed over to your Father and Eddie. Once we are through we need to get him out of here as quickly as possible. Are we clear?"

They all just nodded dumbly, how the hell had Whale come to be the one in charge?

"Right let's go" the Doc called and they were all moving.

It was hard work, the space was almost impossible to work with and at one point Hook started to come too groaning quietly as he was jostled but it didn't last, he was gone again in seconds as he was passed from hand to hand and was finally freed from the cave.

Getting him out onto the beach turned out to be just as treacherous, it was dark now and walking through the narrow walkway with the Pirate held between them proved to be a difficult task. Emma ended up walking ahead shining one flashlight in front of her and another behind her onto the sand so that the others didn't fall over any of the rocks that jutted up but eventually they were making their way across the smooth sands towards the ambulance that waited on the far side of the dunes.

David could just make out the colored lights from the vehicle dancing in the distance, he wanted more than anything to run to the waiting ambulance but he couldn't so he just put one foot in front of the other gritting his teeth against the pain that carrying the Pirate was causing to his broken fingers.

Emma was still in front leading the way and David could tell she was getting impatient, she kept turning back and looking over her shoulder as they struggled along, he tried to give her a reassuring smile but she never even looked at him once, she only had eyes for her Pirate and that lump that kept forming in David's throat was back, Emma looked so broken... this had to be killing her.

David just dug in deeper... he needed to be strong for Emma, he needed to be strong for Hook too and suddenly his mind flitted to another face, Killian! How was this going to work? There were two of them now... David shoved the thought aside, like everything else in his life they would just have to deal with it because he knew one thing for sure, he had made a promise to himself and he intended to keep it.

Killian Jones Junior would never feel abandoned again.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Regina burst through the door like a hurricane blowing through Kansas, eyes instantly searching for her Son, she found him in seconds perched on the edge of the spare bed next to a sleeping Neal.

"Henry" she called out rushing forward

"Mom" he cried out in return jumping off the bed and meeting her half way across the room.

Regina hugged him tightly for a few seconds before pushing him back to arms length and bending slightly to meet his eyes.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Mom but Killian isn't doing too well" he gave her a wink, yes, she wasn't supposed to know anything!

Regina turned to find Snow sitting in the chair cradling the boy to her chest, he seemed to be sleeping but when he gave a soft sob she realized that he wasn't, not yet but he looked like he was well on his way.

"What's going on?" she asked Mary-Margaret in a hushed tone walking over but still keeping her hand on her Son's shoulder unwilling to let him go just yet

"I don't know" Mary-Margaret looked close to tears herself "David and Emma left about an hour ago saying something about Hook still being alive. I came in here to find Killian having another panic attack but it passed quickly and we managed to get him settled again. We were all just lying on his bed playing with the baby when he suddenly started screaming. Oh Regina it was awful... he was in so much pain just grasping at his chest, I thought he was going to die"

"What did the nurses say?" Regina asked settling herself on the chair next to Mary-Margaret and pulling Henry into her side at the thought of Killian being in so much pain, her Son had witnessed that, no wonder he had been scared when he had called her.

"They ran a whole load of tests but everything came back normal, they even did the ECG that they were supposed to do earlier and that came back normal too. I don't understand, he has two heartbeats but only one showed up"

Mary-Margaret looked so worried as she rocked the boy back and forth a few more times when he gave another sob.

If Hook was alive AND this boy really was Killian Jones they had to be linked somehow... that was it!

"It's because he doesn't physically have two hearts Mary-Margaret the second must be something to do with Hook, some kind of magical link. Don't you see? This is a good thing, it means that Hook really is still alive"

"Really?" Henry gushed, eyes wide in hope.

"I'm pretty sure, from what you've said the boy has been having a lot of "Hook" related issues, this would explain it"

"Can it really be true? How? I don't understand" Mary-Margaret suddenly asked looking down at the boy in her arms who seemed to have finally settled into sleep

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with that gem st..." Regina suddenly gasped as a searing pain streaked through her head.

"Mom? Mom?" Henry's voice was suddenly breaking through to her and she opened an eyes to find his worried face looking at her "Are you OK? I think you passed out for a second"

"I'm fine Henry" she replied with a wince as she straightened up

"Are you sure? Are your ribs still sore?"

Her ribs?!

Regina suddenly sat up straight bringing her hand straight to the spot where she had been injured only to find that it didn't hurt, not even in the slightest.

"What the hell?" she cried out suddenly standing up

"What is it Regina? What's going on?" Mary-Margaret reached out and tugged Regina's hand to get her attention.

"My ribs... they're healed!" Regina said turning to look at Mary-Margaret with wide eyes

"What? How?"

"I have no idea... literally. All I know is that they are but this isn't the only thing strange that has happened to me today. Earlier, I woke up in my office when Henry called me..." she suddenly cringed when her Son yelled

"Mom! You weren't supposed to tell"

"It's OK Henry, I kind of figured it out anyway" Mary-Margaret soothed with a smile "I'm glad you did, thank you"

Regina just carried on like she hadn't been interrupted "Anyway, this is going to sound crazy but I swear I don't remember going to my office today. I could have sworn that when I left the house earlier I went to my vault, I hadn't been feeling too well and I thought I'd skip work for the day, you know, perks of the job but I somehow ended up in my office anyway and do you know what? That's not even the strangest part. When I woke up my shoes were missing!"

"Your shoes?" Mary-Margaret asked with a frown

"I know, it sounds crazy but I swear they were just gone. I looked everywhere for them but nothing... So tell me, how did I get there with no shoes? I mean, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed walking down Main Street bare foot. I'm just lucky I had a spare pair in the car"

"So what does this mean?" Henry suddenly asked looking excited, he Son really did love a mystery

"I'm not sure Henry but I say that we find out. Something is going on and I am going to find out what it is, are you in?"

"You bet" he answered with a grin

Just then the door pushed open again and Belle slid though the gap immediate talking to Mary-Margaret

"How is he?" she asked in a quiet voice motioning towards Killian

"Sleeping now" Mary-Margaret replied with a smile "Thanks for this Belle, it means a lot"

"No problem" she replied looking about until her eyes fell on the baby on the other bed "I'll just grab Neal and head off, Rumple is making up the crib."

Regina bit her tongue, she had a sudden urge to curse the Dark One's name but she had no reason, for a change he was actually trying to help.

Belle grabbed the change bag before scooping Neal into her arms and heading back over bouncing him slightly to keep him sleeping. "Any news on Killian... the other Killian?"

"Not yet" Mary-Margaret replied with a tight smile "But I'm sure David will call soon"

"Well let me know if there is anything else I can do" Belle gave a hopeful smile before turning to Regina with a puzzled look on her face "Do you happen have any books on magical gems that I could perhaps borrow? Rumple and I have been looking into the gem and I only found one book at the library and I figure the more I have the better."

Regina tried to answer, she actually opened her mouth to speak but the minute her mind thought about the gem her world was pain again, a scream was ripped from her mouth and she slumped to the floor in an unconscious heap.


	19. Chapter 19

**An early update tonight, I have plans later.**

 **Will Regina be alright?**

 **Will Hook be alright?**

 **Will Wee Killian be alright?**

 **I seem to have a lot of people in peril !**

 **Oh well, on with the story**

 **As always please review :)**

Everything seemed to happen at once when Regina grasped her head and fell to the floor in a heap, Snow's cell rang at exactly the same time but she ignored it as she jumped to her feet and tried to put Killian on the bed so she could help. The boy suddenly awoke and was instantly crying again gripping on to her front, Henry was yelling and Snow could tell that he was terrified for his Mother but Snow was left in the impossible situation, she needed to leave Killian but how could she? He didn't understand what was happening.

"Killian, listen to me" she said urgently clutching his tear streaked face in her hands "Open your eyes, look at me"

He pulled in a few deep breaths and slowly looked up at her with scared eyes, she could hear the goings on behind her but she didn't want to look away just yet, she needed him to understand what was about to happen first.

"I need to leave you on the bed" he started to protest but she just raised her voice slightly and carried on "I need you to be brave Killian. My friend Regina needs my help, Henry needs me" she stepped slightly to the side to reveal the sight of the Queen lying in the floor with Henry frantically trying to wake her as Belle knelt by their side still clutching baby Neal in her arms "Can you do that for me Killian? Can you be a brave boy for Grandma?"

The boy looked up at her again with those big blue eyes but something was different in them now, he gave a very determined nod and looked right back at the floor. It was all Snow needed, she hit the call button on the wall before dropping to the floor with the others.

"Regina, can you hear me? Regina" Snow tapped the Queen's face a few times with her fingertips and sighed in relief when she finally gave a low groan.

"Snow? What happened?" she asked as an eye popped open in confusion.

"I don't know but this is the second time tonight that you have passed out, I don't care what you say Regina, you are getting checked out by someone in this hospital. You may have been able to heal your own ribs in your sleep but it appears you still have a head injury" Snow gushed out

Regina tried to sit herself up but the minute she started to move she winced again and brought her hand to her head with a another groan.

"Listen to Grandma, Mom please. I'm worried about you"

With that Regina's resolve went and she slumped back onto the floor with a resigned sigh, Snow relaxed a little but the next thing that came out of Regina's mouth had her worried.

"Why am I lying on the floor and now I think of it where the hell am I?" Regina groaned.

Belle and Snow exchanged a worried look before Snow answered "You're at the hospital Regina, you came in to see Henry, he called you remember?"

She could see Regina trying to think but the Queen never got a chance to answer the question as the nurse suddenly rushed into the room and took over.

"I'm fine" Regina cried trying to swat the nurses hand away when she shone a light in the Queen's eyes but the nurse had obviously dealt with many awkward patients in her time and either didn't know who she was speaking to or she simply didn't care .

"I will be the judge of that and from the fact that you just passed out and ended up on the floor I think our definition of "fine" differs. Now we are going to get you up and into a wheel chair and then we are going to get you checked out properly this time, are we clear?"

Regina's eyebrows shot up on her head and she opened her mouth to reply but Henry cut her off with a plea she couldn't refuse.

"Please Mom... for me"

Snow looked at her Grandson, he had tears in his eyes again. He looked so scared that she just had to help him, she had to make Regina listen.

"Of course she will go Henry, right Regina?!" Snow gave the Queen her most pleading look and it seemed to work.

"Alright. I will get checked out but NO wheelchair, my legs work perfectly well thank you very much"

Henry jumped up and turned to Snow "I'm going to go with her Grandma, I have my cell, I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on and don't worry I'll make sure she listens this time"

"I can hear you you know?" Regina grumbled as she was helped to her feet.

"Good" Snow replied "Regina please just let them help you"

The queen just sighed and gave a slight nod but Snow beamed back at her as they started moving out of the door.

"Good luck" Snow called out after them but she cringed when Regina's voice carried back from the corridor.

"Good luck? Does she think I'm going to a job interview or something? What do I need luck for?"

With that the door clicked closed and Snow gave a huge sigh, she was exhausted and the night wasn't even close to being over.

"Mary-Margaret?" Belle's voice suddenly reminded her that she was not alone "Are you alright?"

Snow turned to see her friend's worried face by her side, she gave her a smile and brought her hand up to stroke the back of her Son's head, how could he still be sleeping after all that?

"I'm fine Belle, thank you"

"Do you want me to stay for a while? Just until the others get back"

Snow just shook her head and headed back towards the bed where Killian still sat looking up at her.

"It's OK Belle, we'll be fine. Won't we young man?" she said stroking the side of Killian's face with her fingers.

Killian gave a small smile and nodded, he looked so lost in the bed all by himself but Snow knew he wouldn't stay that way very long. After she had reassured her friend several more times that they would be just fine and Belle finally left Snow once again found herself pulling herself up onto the bed but this time she reclined it further and pulled the covers over them both tugging Killian into her arms again.

"Go to sleep Killian, it's been a long day and you're tired. Grandma's got you and I'm not going anywhere"

She felt him snuggle into her and he give a contented sigh. He stayed there for a few minutes before his little voice suddenly asked.

"Why does Henry have two Mothers?"

Snow chuckled "It's a very long story Killian, a story for another time but Henry is a very lucky boy, BOTH his Mothers love him very much"

"But he has no Father? He said that Hook was going to be his Father so does that mean he does not have one already?" Killian suddenly asked

"Henry's Father died Killian. He was a hero and he died to save a lot of people but yes Hook IS going to be Henry's new Father when he marries Emma and being honest he already does the job very well already."

Snow suddenly grinned to herself when she realized that it was still going to happen! Emma would still get to be part of her very own family, Hook was alive.

Killian was quiet for a few beats but then he spoke again "My Mother died when I was very little, I don't really remember her and my Father... he left me, he left me and Liam... and now I too have left Liam, he's all by himself Grandma, I need to find him, I need to get back to him"

Snow could hear that he was crying again so she just pulled him in closer, how could she explain this?

"OK, this might be hard for you to understand but I promise you Killian, Liam is not by himself. He still has his Killian with him."

The boy suddenly sat up and looked at her as if she were crazy "But I am here and he is not"

"I know you think that but... something happened in that cave Killian. You remember seeing Hook there, yes?"

Killian nodded

"Well he was hit by a magic spell..."

"Magic? Like the scary man used? I didn't like him"

Snow gave an unsure smile but carried on regardless.

"Not exactly like that Magic. Mr Gold was using magic to help you but it was magic none the less. Now I don't want you to be frightened but the magic somehow created you from Hook, it's like you were copied, there are now two of you, do you you understand? No? ." She sighed and frowned, this was harder than she thought it would be "It's hard to explain, I don't really understand it myself but you were created from the magic spell, you see Hook isn't really called Hook, he's called..."

"Killian" Killian's eyes went wide "His name is Killian too. Is that why I have two heartbeats? Is that why I feel like there is someone else inside me? Why it feels like I have more arms and legs than I did before?"

Snow was surprised that the boy seemed to understand, he really was quite bright but even still he was only five.

"We think so" she replied

She expected him to have lots of questions but he suddenly grinned and his eyes twinkled like she had never seen before.

"Liam is really not alone? I didn't leave him?"

She shook her head "I promise you Killian, your Liam still has you with him, he is not alone"

"I don't understand though, if the magic made two of us why am I not the same age as Hook?"

"That is a very good question Killian but I don't know the answer to it and right now it doesn't really matter. It is bedtime young man, we can try and find more answers tomorrow"

Killian gave her another smile then settled back into her side, she held him in her arms for the longest time and she really thought that he had fallen asleep until his little voice suddenly spoke again.

"Grandma?"

"Yes Killian"

"If you have all got your Killian back and my Liam has his Killian... where am I to go? Are you going to send me away?"

She couldn't help it, she sat bolt upright pulling him with her and looked him right in the eyes.

"Killian Jones don't you EVER think that we would send you away. You are a part of our family now, do you hear me? You are not going ANYWHERE."

She pulled him into her front and practically crushed the life out of him but with his next words she felt that lump back in her throat.

"Do you think Henry will be my new Liam? Like Hook will be Henry's new father...Liam may not have lost his Killian but I lost him... I miss him Grandma"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Everything was suddenly too bright, there was too much noise and he felt like he was being pushed and pulled in every direction.

"Swan?" Killian groaned out as everything came back to him, he had arrived at the hospital not long ago but he must have passed out again, why did that keep happening?

But then she was there by his side stroking his face. He hated the feeling of not being able to move and he wanted to get free, Emma had explained that he was strapped to a board and that as soon as they had checked him over he would probably be released if he didn't have any damage to his spine but he was getting impatient now as he was once more slid from one bed to another.

"It's OK, they're just going to do your x-rays now, remember? The photos of your bones like before. Then we'll be done I promise"

Suddenly Whale's face was above his and Killian gasped in surprise, instantly clamping his eyes closed against the pain in his ribs, why did people insist on jumping out at him?

"Sorry" Whale said quickly but then just carried on "I need to take off your Hook alright? Then we will only be a few minutes and we'll be done but I need Emma to step back, I swear she will only be gone for a minute OK?"

"Aye" Killian replied opening his eyes again to look at Emma

"I'll be right over there, I promise" Swan said before quickly bending down and dropping a kiss onto his lips.

Killian was left by himself under the machine, he knew that Emma was not far away he could still hear her talking to him and it helped calm him but he also seemed to be feeling happiness from inside, it was strange, like a warmth flowing through him. He didn't dwell on it as the machine suddenly made a noise and he was brought from his musings as Whale stepped back into his field of view.

"OK, we're done. Nurse Kyle will get you back to the trauma room while I check your x-rays. Don't look so worried, I'm pretty sure that apart from your leg and maybe a couple of ribs that you haven't broken anything else. I'll need to stitch a couple of those cuts on your head and you're gonna need some dressings on that hand of yours. Don't get me wrong though you will certainly be sore for a good few weeks but I'm pretty confident that you'll be outta here in a few days, it's not like last time Hook, from what I can see none of these injuries are life threatening."

"Thanks" Killian replied letting his eyes drop closed again "I hope you're right, no offense but I do not wish to spend anymore of my time trapped inside this building"

"Well I'll see what I can do, just keep your fingers crossed for the next few minutes that your x-rays are clear"

With that he was gone but Killian wasn't alone for long as Emma was back at his side in seconds. Killian waited for David to appear too but after a few minutes when he still hadn't shown up Killian frowned deeply.

"Where is your Father Love?"

"He's gone to talk to Mom"

"She is here also?"

"She was here anyway Hook... look it's gonna take a whole lot of explaining but have you not wondered why you were left in that cave by yourself?"

"Aye Love, I panicked at first, I thought that you were all trapped under the rocks and I couldn't reach you" Swan looked uncomfortable for a second, what was going on? "Swan? What is it?"

"I am so sorry, I should have known you were still there but somehow something happened in that cave, me and Regina were fighting over the gem and..." A sharp pain seared across Killian's head and Swan's voice disappeared for a few seconds but when his hearing came back she was still talking by his side so he concentrated on her words as the pain slowly receded "So you see, there are two of you now. That's why I never looked for you, "you" were already here. My Dad was the one to figure it out though, Killian... other Killian had two heartbeats just like you do and it's like he was feeling pain in places where he wasn't hurt... like his leg. THEN he started having panic attacks Hook, it was so scary to see it. God, he looked so frightened, it nearly broke my heart watching him but Dad finally put it together when Henry was showing our Killian photos of the Jolly and there was a photo of you there, he said he remembered seeing you in the cave and it all clicked into place, there were two of you."

TWO? What the bloody hell?

Well that explained a lot, Swan had not looked for him because she already had him, his stomach dropped, he had lost her but not at the same time. He couldn't expect her to love two of him, that would never work. He looked at her as she smiled at him through teary eyes.

"Is the other "me" alright?" he asked not knowing what else to say

"He's doing better now" she said with a smile "Henry's really taken to him, you should see the two of them they are practically inseparable"

Just then the nurse came back over and he was being moved again, his mind was too full, this was almost too much to take in.

How could this be real?

And yet he knew it was, the strange heartbeats in his chest, the feeling of having a hand where there wasn't one... it wasn't him, it was the other Killian.

There were now two of him, the other him had been with Swan all along and Henry certainly seemed to be happy from what Swan had said. With a sigh he closed his eyes again.

He would have to leave Storybrooke, how could he stay and watch his family with another version of himself?

This was impossible and a tear slowly slid down his face to disappear into his hairline as he was being wheeled along the corridor. He had suddenly realized that he had lost his happy ending, he had fought so hard to keep it, he had endured so much for their love and now it was all gone and the worst part of it all was that he had lost it all to another version of himself... how could he win Emma's heart back when his other self already had it?


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you guys are managing to keep track of this fic, as they say on Blackadder "It has more twists and turns than a twisty turny thing!"**

 **What will happen next?**

 **As always please review**

 **:)**

David pushed through Killian's door... young Killian... Little Killian? God that was gonna get confusing. He looked straight to the bed to find both his wife and the boy curled up beneath the blankets sleeping soundly.

He smiled to himself as he walked over to the bedside, Mary-Margaret looked so peaceful lying there that he didn't really want to disturb her but she needed to know what was going on. He had tried to call before but she hadn't answered, maybe she had been sleeping then too. David glanced at the other bed expecting to see Henry there but the bed was empty, where was he?

"Mary-Margaret" he whispered as he trailed his fingers down her arm.

"Hmmmm? David?" she peeked an eye open and gave him a lazy smile before suddenly realizing what was going on, her eyes popped open and she gasped "David, was he there?"

He just nodded at her and grinned "He'll be fine, he's in x-ray just now. Looks like he'd busted his leg up quite badly along with a couple of ribs but Whale seems quite confident that it's nothing too serious. He's gonna have to stay for a few days though, he's quite dehydrated and has taken a few knocks to the head but it could have been so much worse if..."

David shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't realized that Hook had still been in that cave.

"Hey, it's OK. You found him and he's going to be alright" Mary-Margaret soothed as she started trying to pull herself from the bed but he put his hand out and stopped her.

"Stay where you are, don't wake him" he gave her a reassuring smile "How's he doing?"

"A bit better..." she started but then gasped again "Oh David, I forgot with all the craziness. Regina is getting checked out somewhere, can you go and find out what is going on?"

"What happened?" he asked suddenly worried

"After you and Emma ran out earlier I came back in here to find Killian having another panic attack... Henry was trying his best to help him but he was kind of freaked out too. I managed to get them both settled again and we were just sitting playing with Neal when Killian started screaming in pain clutching at his chest, I think it was just too much for Henry after that and he snuck off to call Regina. So of course she came but after a few minutes she seemed to pass out for a split second, she seemed fine straight after and even discovered that she had managed to heal her ribs when she had been sleeping at her office. I was relieved you know, if Regina's magic is coming back it means that Emma's might too but after a few minutes she passed out again but this time she collapsed onto the floor. Henry and myself convinced her to get checked out, can you just find out what's going on?"

"Sure, I take it Henry is with her?" David asked pulling out his cell, he'd call his Grandson and find out where they were then go down there himself but a sudden thought hit him and he looked up again in confusion "Where's Neal?"

"Belle, she came and took him. She's going to keep him overnight for us"

"I'll be sure to thank her the next time I talk to her, she's already done so much for us"

"She's even got Gold looking into that gem for us too, Belle was asking Regina if she had any books on magical gems when she collapsed"

"Wow... she certainly seems to be able to keep the Dark One on the right path but I'm not sure how keen he'll be to carry on helping when he finds out that Hook is still with us, I don't think those two will ever really get over the whole Milah thing"

"Oh David, I hadn't thought of that"

"Well we'll soon find out how he stands, I'll call Henry now then I'll call Belle and update her on Hook, she's gonna want to know that we found him too. I'll try and suss out how their research is going, see if Gold is going to carry on helping"

He dropped a kiss on to Mary-Margaret's hair and gave her a smile.

"Everything will work out, don't look so worried"

"I hope so, this is all just so messy" her eyes fell on Killian again "I managed to explain to him about Hook... David he asked if we were going to send him away now that "Our Killian" was back, it just about broke my heart"

"Well you and I both know that's not an option, if I know our daughter at all I think she has fallen hook line and sinker for that kid... no pun intended"

"Yeah well... she's not the only one "Grandpa", I see the way you are with him, you love it"

David couldn't argue, he had missed all this with both Emma and Henry and the wonder in the kids eyes at everything new was something special, he just sighed

"Yeah... yeah I do"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"It was awful Rumple" Belle whispered in a harsh tone as she placed the sleeping baby down into the crib

Rumple had literally just managed to get the bedding onto the crib seconds before Belle had come into the house, he had spent far too much time crawling around the floor of the shop looking for his jewel only to come to the conclusion that it wasn't there... Regina must have taken it.

"What happened?" He asked trying to sound interested in what Belle was saying but inside his heart was thumping, he was furious with the former Evil Queen... but also with himself

"I don't know Rumple, one minute she was standing there and the next she screamed, clutched her head and fell to the floor"

"Hmmmmm" he hummed in reply, this sounded like his magic working, she must have been thinking of the gem but he needed to know for sure.

"What was she doing just before?" he asked as if he were concerned when Belle turned from the crib and started creeping her way out of the room. They made their way down stairs and Belle walked them to the kitchen,

"Nothing really, I just asked her if she had any books on magical gems but she never got a chance to answer. Poor Henry was so frightened Rumple and Killian too, God knows what that boy is going through right now, everything must be so scary and hard to understand"

"I'm sure Henry will be fine now that he knows his Mother is alright and I'm sure that Miss Swan was able to comfort the young Jones boy sufficiently"

Belle gave him a worried glance before busying herself with the kettle but something in her movements made him nervous, what was she keeping from him?

"Belle? What is it?"

She sighed dramatically and turned to face him "Promise me that it won't change the fact that you are helping me with our research"

"Of course not" he replied straight away, he was never really helping in the first place, he was trying to guide Belle away from the truth not towards it.

"I've been keeping something from you" she paused and gave a nervous look before carrying on "Killian... Hook may still be alive. Emma and David weren't at the hospital they had gone to find him. Mary-Margaret told me when she called earlier but I didn't say anything, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to keep helping and I know how you feel about Hook"

He gave her a reassuring smile but before he had a chance to speak Belle's cell rang again, who was it now? Could he not get five minutes with his wife without someone interrupting?

Belle nervously grabbed her phone and looked at the display and gasped "It's David" before quickly answering the call.

Rumple listened intently to the half conversation trying to figure out if Hook had been found, it would seem that he had been right to wipe the Pirate's memories. He mentally sighed in relief at his good fortune, he could still fix this.

Yes, the other gem was still missing but he knew that Regina had not had it on her person in the library so it had to be somewhere in the cave or in the tunnels system, he just needed to find it!

"Oh that is wonderful news, thank you David. It's no problem, I'm happy to help. I'll bring him back in the morning. How is Regina? Yes I had just arrived when she collapsed." there was a long pause as Belle listened "Really, well that's a good sign then. Yes. OK, Good Night."

Rumple just raised his eyebrows and waited knowing that his wife wouldn't be able to contain herself.

"That was David"

"I gathered"

"They've found Killian... Hook and it looks like he's going to be fine. He's got a broken leg and he's a bit bashed up but hopefully he'll not be in the hospital for long and guess what?" she grinned

"What?" Rumple tried to sound interested but he needed time to think, he now just wanted to be alone so he could gather himself and adjust his plan, how was he going to find the gem?

"It looks like Regina is getting her magic back"

"What? How?" He gasped, that couldn't be true, her magic was held in the gem that currently sat in his pocket.

"I'm not sure how, maybe it was just a temporary thing it being gone but she had managed to heal her own ribs when she was sleeping so hopefully it will return in full sooner rather than later"

"Ribs? I didn't know she had sore ribs" he replied casually but inside he was cursing himself, he had healed her injuries that she had sustained escaping the cave but didn't know she had hurt her ribs the first time she had been there, how could he have been so stupid?

"Yeah, she broke a couple when the cave fell in but that doesn't matter now, they're not a problem anymore and the hospital just think she's been overdoing it, that's why she collapsed so she should be out in the morning, everything is getting better Rumple."

She walked over to his side going up onto her tiptoes and kissing his cheek "I'm sorry I kept things from you but please say that you'll keep on helping us, we still need to find out about that gem... unless...unless their magic is really coming back by itself!" Belle suddenly turned to him with wide eyes "If their magic comes back by itself we will never have to deal with that gem again, we have Killi... Hook back now so we wouldn't need it, I mean for all we know if we use it we might lose little Killian, Oh Rumple I hadn't thought of that.."

"Let's just hope that Regina is right then." Rumple replied with a kind smile "How about tomorrow after she gets home I go and see if there is anything else I can do to help with the return of her magic?" he kept his tone light as she smiled up at him

"Thank you" she beamed "I love you so mush Rumple, you are a good man"

His smile faltered for just a second but then it was back, he was doing this for her too...she would get her good man if it was the last thing he did but why did everything have to be so complicated? Now he was going to have to find a way to make it look like Regina was regaining her powers without actually returning them... he wasn't ready to do that, not just yet.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian felt exhausted but now that he seemed to have stopped passing out every time someone touched his leg he had to pretend to be sleeping as Emma sat by his bedside. He had finally been released from that blasted board a while ago and settled into a room, Whale had just left after giving him some of the stronger pain medication that he hated so much but when he had heard Whale telling Emma what he was going to do he couldn't complain, he was pretending to be asleep so that he didn't have to talk to Emma about this other Killian and if he'd suddenly started complaining about the meds Emma would know that he had been pretending all this time.

He could feel the medication starting to work on him and knew that soon enough he really would be sleeping but as he lay there he began to realize that something was wrong. It was getting harder to breath by the second and within a few breaths he was pulling his eyes open and searching for Swan as his heart started thumping in his chest, what was going on?

"Swan?" he groaned

She was up in seconds trying to soothe him but she seemed to think that he had been dreaming.

"Hey, it's OK, you're safe now. I've got you" she stroked the hair from his forehead and he could see her smiling sweetly at him

He shook his head and managed to mumble "Something's wrong...can't breathe...not bad dream."

He saw her frown slightly but when he tried to pull in another breath and a long wheeze came from his chest she seemed to suddenly understand that something was very wrong.

"Hang on I'll get Whale" she yelled and hit the call button but his vision was going again, what was happening to him?

He tried to pull in air but he felt like his throat was closing and his ribs were screaming at him, it was just too hard. He felt Emma come back to his side, her hand was on the side of his face but he couldn't see now, the room was slowly disappearing now and in seconds he knew no more.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Hook?!" Emma practically slapped his face as he went limp on the bed, she put her hand on his chest but it didn't seem to be moving "HOOK!"

The door burst open and Whale came running in going straight to the bed "What happened?"

The nurse that had arrived with him was lowering the bed and got straight to work jamming an oxygen mask over Hook's face before connecting him to the heart rate monitor. Emma just stood staring, waiting on the sound that she desperately needed to hear and when the slow beeps suddenly sounded in the air she sagged in relief.

How could this be happening? What the hell was going on?

"Miss Swan? I need to know what happened" Whale's voice brought her round from her thoughts

"I don't know, you had just left... he was still sleeping but then he started having trouble breathing. I thought he was just having a bad dream you know but when he opened his eyes and I went to him he said that it was something else then he passed out again and went totally limp, I thought he wasn't breathing"

Whale worked quickly moving round the bed, he studied Hook carefully. He shone a light in his eyes then quickly moved to his feet pulling the blankets back and looked intently at his his toes.

"Pinpoint pupils...labored breathing... blue nail beds?" Whale muttered, he seemed to be searching his brain for answers

What was he doing? But suddenly the Doc was moving to the drugs cabinet and yelling at the nurse.

"Shit...Get that morphine pump out of his arm now, has anyone else been in here Miss Swan? Any nurses?"

"What? No, Whale what's happening?"

The Doc was back at Hook's side in seconds yanking Hook's right arm out from under the blankets "He's having a reaction to the morphine, are you sure no one else has given him anything?" he spoke to the nurse as he waited on Emma's reply "I'm giving him naloxone now, he should come round in a few minutes just keep an eye on his stats."

"What do you mean reaction to the morphine, he's had it before, how can this be happening?"

Whale glanced up at her with a worried look "Because Miss Swan he has been given too much, he's overdosing"

"WHAT?! How?"

"That's exactly what I intend to find out" he grit out "Did he take anything before he came in? Any of his Oxycodone?"

"I don't think so, not when I was with him... actually no, the most he's taken recently has been Tylenol. He hates the stronger stuff you know that, he doesn't carry it with him and as far as I know he didn't even have Tylenol with him when we headed out there"

Whale shook his head "So how did this happen? I just don't understand"

But right then Hook started to stir on the bed bringing his bandaged hand up to try and pull the mask from his face and Emma was by his side. He blinked his eyes open and looked at her in confusion.

"Swan? What happened?" his voice was muffled through the mask but she could still hear him.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about. Just relax, you're going to be fine" she soothed going back to his forehead with her fingers.

He was gone again within minutes but this time she could see his chest rising and falling in sleep and she was finally able to relax.

She slumped back into her seat and looked up at Whale as he studied Hook's chart, the Doc looked confused and when he turned to her he sighed.

"I don't understand, he shouldn't have overdosed from what I gave him... how did this happen?"

She could see the worry in his face and knew that he was beating himself up over it and that wasn't fair, from what she had just witnessed he had just save Hook... again.

"It's OK Whale, he's fine now"

"Yes Miss Swan he is but he should never have been put in that position in he first place, he is my patient and as such he is my responsibility" With that he slammed the chart into it's holder and marched towards the door "Mark my words, I will find out if ANY of my staff have done ANYTHING that would endanger one of my patients, heaven help them if they have" and with that he was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Will Hook ever find out the truth?**

 **The answer is yes and it is about to happen right here... Hold onto your hats people.**

 **Bit shorter tonight, I was tired.**

 **Sorry.**

 **May not be an update tomorrow I have a lot on**

 **As always please review.**

Killian had no idea what time it was all he knew was that it was late, he had peeked an eye open to find Emma still sitting by his bedside but she was reading by a single light on the wall and the rest of the room was in darkness. He had just closed his eye again still not sure what to say to her.

He lay there thinking to himself for a while, he had the thought that it had to mean something that Emma was still with him, surely if she wanted the other Killian she could have left to be with him but here she remained. He was just preparing himself to "wake up" so he could talk to her when the door opened and he heard David's low voice.

"How's he doing?" he whispered quietly but Killian could hear him clearly, other than his heart rate monitor there was no other sounds in the room.

"Better now, he's breathing much easier. Dad it was so scary." Emma whispered back

"Has Whale found out what happened yet?"

"Nope, he's taken bloods and is gonna run a full spectrum of tests so hopefully we'll get answers soon but he says that everyone swears blind that they never gave him anything and normally I'd say that someone was lying but I never left Hook's side and if someone had given him anything I would have seen them. I don't get it... How did he end up overdosing? Something doesn't make sense..."

"I agree... something is definitely off with this whole thing, I just don't know what" David hissed back before carrying on "Anyway I came to relieve you. Mary-Margaret wants to go and check on Regina and I knew you would want to check on Killian and Henry so I thought I could stay here with Hook. They've admitted Regina to a side room but she's not happy about it and I think Henry is struggling to keep her in line plus the kid could do with getting to bed soon so if you head to Killian's room your Mom will go to Regina's then she'll send Henry back along to you so he can sleep in the spare bed... you know there are entirely far too many members of this family in this place right now"

"Don't I know it" Swan replied and Killian could hear her getting up and moving about

"Just to let you know" David said quietly "Killian got quite upset earlier. Your Mom explained to him about Hook, she said he took it really well at first and that she was surprised at how much he understood but after a while once he'd had time to think about it he asked if we were going to send him away because we had our Killian back but don't worry, your Mom set him straight"

"God Dad, I could never send him away, I don't know what I'd do without him now"

"I know what you mean, who would have thought that "Killian Jones" could be so endearing" David laughed "Your Mom is really taken with him too and as for Henry, I've never seen him look so happy. Things are going to be good from now on Emma, you have the perfect little family there"

"I know" She replied quietly "Anyway, I'll be back in the morning, I'm pretty sure Hook will sleep 'til then anyway."

Killian could hear the smile on her face, she really was happy with his other self but right now Killian was anything but happy he just felt empty inside. He felt Emma lean over and kiss his cheek, how could she do this to him after just saying how much she cared for this other Killian?

Then she was gone and he heard David settle himself down onto the chair next to the bed. Killian tried to keep his emotions in check, he really did. He didn't want David to see that he was upset but his chest gave a lurch when he couldn't hold back a particularly hard sob and the Prince was up on his feet in seconds.

"Hook? What's wrong?"

"Just leave me be" Killian blurted out turning his head away

"Nope, not until you talk to me. You made a promise not to keep things to yourself, come on spill"

"Are you sure that it was I who made that promise?" Killian hissed turning his head quickly to look at David through teary eyes.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing... absolutely nothing. You need not worry about me anymore. I will be just fine. I have managed to keep myself in one piece for centuries I am sure that I can manage from here on in"

"You are not making any sense... I think you hit your head harder than Whale realized"

"Well in that case maybe I should just go back to sleep then perhaps when I awake this nightmare will be over" and with that Killian turned himself onto his left side groaning loudly when it pulled painfully on his sore body.

"You're really not going to talk to me?" David asked in disbelief

Killian didn't reply, he just pulled his bedding up higher bringing it up over his head hissing when his fingers got caught up in the blanket. He knew he was being childish but he just didn't care. The quicker he could get out of this hospital and could leave this whole place behind the better... He heard David sit down with a sigh and he thought that the subject was dropped but apparently the Prince was not quite done.

"Emma is worried about you, you know"

"Aye I can see, she is so worried that she went back to the other me" Killian muttered but it must have been loud enough for David to hear because he answered straight away.

"You're jealous?!" he cried out "That's low even for you Hook. Killian is scared, he has no idea what is going on and he needs EVERYONE to be there for him right now"

"Well that makes two of us" Killian huffed out in reply

"You are unbelievable" David sighed but that was all he said, it seemed that the conversation was finally done.

Killian knew he wasn't being fair, he was angry but this was not the Prince's fault, it was his own stupid fault. If he hadn't found that gem...

"Gah" he gasped out as a pain seared through his head, the room faded quickly and when he came too it was to find that he was once again on his back and it was daylight. He looked around squinting into the room as his head throbbed against the brightness, David was sleeping in the chair by the bed and suddenly he remembered the whispered conversations between the Prince and Emma last night... then he remembered the fact that he had acted like a spoiled child too. Gods, none of this was David's fault or Swan's either, he was going to have to apologize.

"Bloody Hell" he groaned when he tried to move and everything flared at once.

"Hook? You OK?" David was suddenly by his side

"Aye..." He gave a heavy sigh dropping back down onto the bed and closing his eyes "Look Mate, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to take it out on you"

"You're forgiven and I get it, you're frustrated but you need to take it easy. You nearly gave me a heart attack when you passed out again. You've been through a lot just try not to let everything get to you."

"That is easier said than done..." Killian sighed again, surely David understood that this whole situation was just impossible.

"You want to talk about it now?"

"Not really..." Killian replied opening his eyes and looking at David hoping that he'd take pity on him but apparently he wasn't going to be that lucky

"Come on Pirate... you know that you can trust me. Trust me now"

Killian sighed, knowing that David wouldn't let this go... he might as well get it over with.

"You accused me last night of being jealous and you were right but how could I not be Mate? He was here with Emma when I was not. Of course Emma would want to be with him. It will just take me a bit of time to get used to things but I will not stand in her way. All I want is her to be happy and if that means that it is with this other Killian and not I, well so be it"

"Why would you think that she wouldn't want you if she had him?" David asked with a really confused look

"Well I would have thought that would be obvious... We're not really into sharing if you know what I mean?"

"I don't understand... wait...Oh my God you think that... Oh this is just too good. Were you even listening when Emma explained about Killian?" David's eyes danced with laughter and he was grinning widely

"I don't find any of this amusing Mate and I may have been in a bit of pain when Swan was explaining things. In case you had failed to notice my leg was pointing in a different direction than it should have been at the time but I got the gist of the conversation, there are two of us, surely that is all I need to know"

David just chuckled and walked towards the door "I'll be back soon. This is just too good"

"Where are you going?" Killian called out after him but David didn't stop he just called back over his shoulder

"Just wait... you'll see"

What the hell was going on?

Killian managed to raise the bed slightly wanting to be in a better position to see when David returned, he had a feeling the Prince wouldn't be returning alone. Killian was tired, he ached terribly and really did not want to deal with this right now. He briefly wondered when Whale would be back with some pain medication as he lent back on his pillows with a groan.

Next he lifted his hand up to find that there was a thick dressing taped to his palm and his fingers seemed to be smothered in a think gel like substance. He gingerly flexed his fingers and hissed slightly when they stung horribly, they were no use to try and get himself a drink so he let his hand fall back down to the bed and sighed before lifting his stump up instead. The feeling was beyond strange, he could clearly see that there was no limb there but he could almost feel a hand where there once was one, it was hard to explain and quite frankly thinking about it was hurting his head so he just let that arm drop back to the bed too

How had he managed to get back here so quickly? The last time he was here he had sworn to himself that once he was free he would not be returning yet less than six months later and here he was right back in the same bloody place.

Gods, where was David ? What was he doing that could be taking so long? The Prince seemed to be taking forever, was he doing this on purpose? When the door finally pushed open again it wasn't David but Emma who walked through and she was grinning like a fool, Killian was not amused and his scowl must have shown it.

"Don't you give me that scowl you infuriating Pirate" she said coyly then smirked as she stalked forward and before he knew what was happening she had practically thrown herself at him. The kiss was intense and as much as he had mentally prepared himself to let her be with his other self he couldn't help it when he deepened it letting his feeling for her soothe him but eventually she pulled back to rest her forehead against his.

"You are an idiot"

"I thought I was being the bigger man Love" he answered with a sigh

"Well that part is true at least." she chuckled again "You know I love you and you are stuck with me, right?"

"Swan, it won't work. I can't share you..." he shook his head and pulled away but she just carried on still smiling

"I think you'll find that you can, in fact I think you'll be happy about it in the end"

Killian was so confused and tired, he didn't have the energy for this "I don't understand Love"

"I know and that's what makes this so good. You know my Dad is not gonna let this go for a looooooong time, this is gonna be "Pink Bear" all over again"

"Let what go? Swan I am tired and in pain, are you going to explain what is going on or not?"

"Not...I'm gonna show you" she replied raising an eyebrow high on her head before yelling "DAAAAAD"

Killian looked to the door as it opened and Henry walked in grinning widely "Hey Killian, how are you feeling?"

"Confused Lad, do you know what's going on?"

"Yep" was all the boy said but he was laughing now too as he pushed the door wider.

When David walked in Killian didn't register at first what was going on, he was looking for someone else too follow, surely they were bringing his other self here. That's what this was all about after all but when Henry let the door close Killian looked wildly around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Would somebody just bloody well tell me what the hell is going on?" he yelled out in frustration.

David cleared his throat loudly and said in a harsh tone "Curb your language Pirate"

Killian's gaze moved to David about to berate him further but when his eyes settled on the Prince it was to find him holding a young dark haired boy dressed in pajamas. Killian's brain lurched and he gasped in a huge breath. As a child there had never really been mirrors around but he still recognized those big blue eyes and the scar that ran across the Lad's right cheek, this couldn't be true but his last doubts were snubbed out in the next second when the boy spoke and gave him a shy smile.

"I am pleased to meet you Killian Jones... my name is Killian Jones"


	22. Chapter 22

**Short chapter tonight... I figured it was better than nothing.**

 **Enjoy**

 **And please review**

Words failed him... he wanted to talk, he had so many questions but all that kept happening was that his mouth opened and no sound came out, his jaw just worked uselessly opening and closing his mouth for no reason.

"Spit it how Pirate" David chuckled as he lowered the boy down on to the end of the bed by Killian's feet where the Lad just sat not quite letting go of David's arm. The boy stared hard with wide eyes before frowning, tipping his head slightly and turning back to David.

"What's wrong with him Grandpa?"

"GRANDPA?!" suddenly the words burst from Killian's mouth "How long was I in that cave? Grandpa? What the bloody hell?"

"Hey it's only one step away from "Dad" and if I remember rightly you're quite good at throwing that one around" David laughed before turning back to the boy "He'll talk to you soon enough Kid, just give it time, you knew about him but he didn't really know about you until just now."

Killian's mind was reeling... How had this happened?

"You OK?" Emma suddenly caught his attention when she rubbed her hand down his arm

"Aye Love... I just don't... I'm just trying to... what is going on Swan? How is this possible?" he looked at her and he could see that the laughter had left her face and she sighed.

"I don't know, honestly I don't but it's real and he's here"

Killian's eyes moved back to the boy, he didn't look frightened just curious. That sounded about right, Killian had always been inquisitive about anything new and to this version of himself everything here was a wonder he had never seen before.

The boy had obviously broken his arm as he was wearing a cast and Killian could see that he had a few scrapes and bumps across his face too, he briefly wondered what other injuries lay beneath the lad's pajamas that he could not see but then his mind was furiously trying to figure out how old this young Killian was but it was hard to tell. He wondered if he should just ask but he was apprehensive to do so, he wasn't sure how comfortable he felt about the others knowing how he had lived as a child... the horrors that this Lad had already seen didn't bear thinking about.

Life had been hard and from what Killian could see the boy was showing signs of that, this boy must surely be from before the time he was enlisted in the Navy, the Lad was practically skin and bone... before the Navy but after his Father had left... those were difficult times and meals were few and far between. That would make the boy five years old, Gods had he really been that thin back then?

The boy was looking around the room, eyes taking in everything around him when he again spoke to David with another frown.

"Does he have two heartbeats too?" he asked pointing at the monitor by Killian's bedside.

"Ask him yourself Kid, he'll not bite" The minute the words were out of David's mouth the boy's head swiveled and his gaze locked on to Killian.

"Do you? I have and I have strange double arms and legs too. Sometimes I even have double dreams..."

Killian just blinked, the boy felt it too?!

Over the last few days he had felt like he had extra limbs and as for the dreams was this other version of himself the reason that he had been dreaming of Liam so much?

"Why doesn't he speak to me Grandpa?"

Killian suddenly realized that he had failed to answer the boy, he nervously looked at the others to see them all watching him in concern.

"I... I am sorry Lad... this is just a lot to take in. Aye, I have two heartbeats and I too have strange arms and legs" he finally answered with an unsure smile

"Coooool" the boy replied in awe

"Cool?" Killian chuckled "I do believe that you must have been spending time with Henry, you are already picking up the words of this realm"

"I like Henry... he is going to be my new Liam" the boy replied matter of factly but Killian felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

His new Liam?!

No one could every replace Liam in Killian's eyes and just the thought of it caught him off guard but the boy carried on without missing a beat.

"He will be my new Liam like you will be Henry's new Father." he said quickly then bowed his head and looked very sad "I left my Liam behind, he still has his Killian but I no longer have a Liam. I miss him, do you have a Liam?"

Killian's mind was practically screaming at him to get out of there... this was all too much at once but he was trapped in the bed and everyone was watching him, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do, what to think.

Swan must have seen the panic in his face as she suddenly stepped forward and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hook doesn't have a Liam either Kid" she bent down in front of him "Why don't you go back to your room with Grandpa and Henry. Maybe Grandpa will let you play in the tub with that boat of yours?"

"Can I?" The boy's whole face lit up and he looked so happy that Killian couldn't help the smile that came to his lips but when the Lad practically jumped from the bed to the floor David seemed to panic reaching out quickly to grab him but his fingers skimmed through thin air as he missed. The boy landed on the tiles and stumbled but stayed upright looking to the Prince when he grabbed hold of him.

"Woah... calm down Junior" David gasped out going down into a crouch to check the Lad was alright

Killian's heart was thumping in his chest, did the Lad have an injury he couldn't see? Is that why the Prince was worried about him? He found himself suddenly trying to sit up and blurting out "Are you alright Lad?"

"Aye" the boy grinned "My other leg doesn't hurt anymore, I can walk just fine now"

David sighed out in relief "You could have told me kid, I thought you'd hurt yourself"

"Sorry, I did not think" he suddenly looked ashamed of himself and let his head drop "Am I to be punished?"

"What? No!" David suddenly said glancing up at Emma with a worried face "What makes you think that?"

The boy just shrugged without looking up but Killian knew exactly why the boy had thought it. That was how his life had been lived back then. He had received many beatings by this age and taken them all without compliant knowing that it was a useless task, complaining would only have made the beating worse... well he had taken most of the beatings, sometimes Liam had taken the punishment in his place trying to keep him safe.

Liam always tried to protect him.

Killian suddenly felt protective towards the Lad, he didn't want the others to know what they had both been through so he spoke out taking the attention from the boy.

"Lad" the boy's head popped up to look at him "How about Henry goes back and retrieves this boat of yours and you play here instead. Once you are done we can talk of Liam, both yours and mine. I just need to talk to Emma for a while"

"Can I?" he replied, eyes suddenly pleading as he looked back at David

"Sure Kid" David laughed "Why don't you come and help me fill the tub while Henry grabs your boat"

With that David pulled the boy up into his arms and started towards the bathroom but he talked over his shoulder to Henry as he went.

"Henry, can you bring back his new clothes too. Whale was going to be discharging him soon anyway so we might as well get him dressed when we're done, oh and don't forget his cast protector"

"Sure Grandpa" but Henry wasn't leaving just yet, he walked across to Killian's bedside and gave him a smile "I missed you"

"And I you" Killian replied with a smile of his own then continued in a sincere tone "You know you have a tough job ahead of you to be his "Liam", I know exactly how that lad's mind works and believe me being his Brother is not going to be easy"

"I don't care... I want to do it, he must feel so lost Killian. I know what I felt like when I lost Dad and while I know that you will never replace him you are the next best thing. I want to be Killian's next best thing and I promise you I will be the best "Liam" I can be for him"

"I know you will Lad" he swallowed thickly trying to hide his emotion then chuckled "Now if I were you I would go and fetch that boat before young Master Jones gets impatient"

As if on cue there was a cry from the bathroom "Henry, I need my boat, the water is getting deeper"

"I'm going, I'm going" Henry yelled back then grinned widely as he headed to the door

Killian lent back on his pillows as Henry left and he looked at Swan by his side. She lent in and kissed his cheek sweetly and whispered

"Thank you"

"What for?" he asked with a lazy smile

"For being you..." she answered with a smile

"Well that is something I cannot help, Love" he chuckled but he looked down at his blankets for a second before looking back up at her through watery eyes "He has had it tough you know. Raising that boy is not going to be an easy task Swan."

"I know" was all she said cupping his face and rubbing her thumb across the scar on his cheek, he could see the love she felt for the boy and if she wanted him to stay how could he refuse her but their quiet moment was broken and the two of them were laughing when the boy's cries carried from the bathroom once more.

"Grandpa! Not so many bubbles... you will make me smell like a girl"


	23. Chapter 23

**Last night's update that I fell asleep typing... sorry!**

 **Finished it this morning before work.**

 **Might not be one tonight, I have a lot on.**

 **Enjoy and please review**

 **:)**

"Come join me Love" Hook said through gritted teeth as he tried to shuffle over the bed but he was struggling to make any headway.

"Don't hurt yourself, I'm fine here" Emma said with a wince when he suddenly clamped his hand to his sore ribs only to hiss when his fingers touched his blankets but he was being stubborn and persisted, not wanting to give in.

"You may be fine with being over there but I am not" He gasped as he finally lent back on the pillows again and after a few breaths he gave her a smile "I have missed you Love. Please, indulge an old Pirate"

She couldn't refuse him so she kicked off her boots and climbed up to tuck herself into her usual spot on his left hand side being careful of his leg. He brought his arm around her and rested his stump on her hip, she loved how he no longer cared that their family saw it, he trusted them all so much.

"You OK?" Emma asked as she snuggled in, she had missed this too.

"Better now" he sighed.

She knew he was tired and from what he had said he was also in pain but there was nothing she could do about the latter, he wasn't due any meds for over an hour.

As they lay there they could hear the squeals of delight coming from the bathroom as Killian splashed about playing with his boat and she smiled into Hook's chest.

"You really were a cute kid"

"I think the words you are looking for are devilishly handsome... Pirate's are not cute"

"Yeah but he's not a Pirate yet" she chuckled waiting for the return quip but when he failed to answer she turned her head to be able to look up at him, he looked so lost just staring towards the bathroom that it tugged on her heart "What? What's wrong?"

He sighed before looking down at her "Nothing I suppose, it's just... you are right. He is not a Pirate and he need not ever be now... his future is still to be decided, he can be whatever he wants to be"

"And what would that be? What did you want to be when you were his age?" she grinned at him again expecting him to relax and tell her something ridiculous but he didn't. She could see the tears forming in his eyes as he spoke.

"Safe and loved" he whispered quietly and she could see the truth in his eyes "That was all I ever wanted for myself and... Liam"

Emma's heart clenched again as he gave her a quick nervous smile before looking away again, she brought her hand up turning his chin back so that he had no choice but to look at her again.

"Well he's already achieved that then hasn't he? Listen Hook, listen to him. He is happy, he is safe and believe me when I say this, he will NEVER feel unloved again"

She stroked his cheek as the first tear fell but he didn't seem to be able to stop more and all she could do was hold him tight when his face crumpled and he disintegrated into wracking sobs before her eyes.

"I didn't keep Liam safe, what if I fail this Lad too?" he howled against her neck

"It's OK" she soothed pulling him to herself "You won't... we won't. You're not alone now Hook, you have a family and we ALL stick together no matter what. You will both be fine, I promise"

He took a while to settle but eventually he pulled back with a wet sniff and Emma was quick to wipe his face with the sheet to clear away the wetness on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Love" he sighed "This has just brought back so many memories, memories that I wish had just stayed forgotten"

"I know but you don't need to deal with this alone"

He gave her another smile and looked like he was about to speak again but the door suddenly opened and Mary-Margaret walked in.

"Hook" she cried walking over quickly "I am so happy to see you, how are you feeling?"

"I will let you know when I have figured it out" he chuckled then said "I am fine but I'll be even better when I can get out of here, any idea when that will be Swan?"

Emma pulled herself from his side and swung her legs off the bed before jumping to the floor "Whale said that as soon as you are able to get about on that cast by yourself you should be good to go. I'm pretty sure he wants you up and about later today so maybe another couple of days but I'll ask when he comes in"

"Thank you Love" He replied with a long blink, he looked exhausted after his emotional breakdown, she could literally the see fatigue weighing him down.

"Why don't you get some sleep, you can talk to Killian when you wake up, I'll need to get his discharge papers sorted soon anyway"

"Normally I would argue but I think you may be right Love, I am quite tired" he replied furrowing his brow as he tried to get comfortable and Emma could tell that he was in pain too so she walked around the bed to help him then smoothed his covers across his front, lent in and kissed him before whispering so only he could hear.

"You'll always be loved, remember that"

He smiled at her when she stepped back then let his eyes slide shut with a sigh. Emma turned and motioned for her Mom to follow as she walked to the bathroom where she could still hear Killian giggling. They both stood by the door watching as David perched on the edge of the tub and Henry lent over the end playing with the kid and his boat and she couldn't help but smile.

He was safe... and loved.

The sound of laughter rang out as Emma was brought out of her reverie and she laughed too when she watched her Son's happy face, he was enjoying having someone to look out for, it suited him, he had so much love to give and now he had someone to shower with it.

The laughter suddenly died when her Dad jumped up gasping wildly covered in water after Killian had given a particularly large splash. The Kid suddenly looked frightened, like he was going to be in trouble but it didn't last as David suddenly burst out laughing and yelled.

"Right Henry, tickle him, two against one" and with that her Dad and Henry launched forward and in seconds Killian was screaming with laughter again.

Emma turned to look at her Mom who was giggling too, she had the best family...then a sudden thought came to her.

"How's Regina?"

Mary-Margaret's face suddenly turned serious, she jerked her head in a "follow me" motion and walked back through to the other room where Hook was now sleeping soundly and whispered.

"She was just getting ready to go when she had another episode, Whale has sent her to have a CT scan, that's where she is now even if it did take me forever to convince her to go... she is not happy"

"What happened?" Emma asked in another whisper

"We were just talking, she was sitting in the chair by her bed and we were trying to come up with a plan to help get your magic back. She suddenly clutched her head and slumped forward, if I hadn't grabbed her she would have fallen to the floor Emma, it was so scary."

Emma reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell, she glanced at Hook before looking back at her Mom.

"I'm gonna call Belle, maybe she can get Gold to help. If Regina has started to get back her magic maybe he can hurry it along a bit and maybe figure out how to get mine back"

"As much as I hate to ask Gold for anything I think that that might be a good idea, I'm worried about her Emma... I'm worried about you. What happens if you start to get the same symptoms?"

"I'm fine Mom, don't worry about me"

"I'll always worry about you Emma, you are my Daughter." her Mom gave her a loving look then added "I'm going to check if Regina is back and if she is I'll bring her here, I think she'd appreciate the company for a while. Ask Belle how Neal is for me please, I miss him."

"Sure Mom" she replied with a smile as she pulled the door open so they could both walked out into the corridor, Emma didn't want to disturb Hook more than necessary so she'd talk out here. She gave her Mom a little wave as she walked off to head back to Regina's room but Emma couldn't help wondering if her Mom was right? Would she suddenly start fainting? The last thing any of them needed was Emma ending up in hospital too so she hit dial and listened while the cell rang just hoping that Gold would help.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"OK Emma, yes of course. I'm sure he will be only too willing to help, he was going to go and see Regina later today anyway"

Rumple listened from the back shop as Belle spoke on the phone through in the front. What had happened now?

"Of course, no problem. He's fine, just had his breakfast. Yes, he's been an angel. OK, see you soon. Bye"

Belle suddenly appeared through the bead curtain with the young Prince on her hip, Rumple pretended to be busy with some trinkets but looked up at her with an easy smile.

"Emma?"

"Yeah" Belle replied then frowned deeply "Regina fainted again, she's still at the hospital."

"Oh dear... that doesn't sound good" he replied putting down the pocket watch he held in his hand and walking over to his wife "Maybe I should head over there. I have been thinking and I think I may know how to help with the magic problem"

"REALLY?" Belle chimed with a sudden smile

"I think so. Just give me another few minutes and I will be ready"

She looked ecstatic by the news and practically hopped on the spot "Oh Rumple, I love you so much. I will just gather up Neal's things and then we can go together." with that she scuttled from the room.

He waited until she was out of sight before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the jewel and whispered.

"I cannot risk taking you near them" with that he turned to the bookshelf behind him, opened a small pot and dropped the gem inside "Don't worry, I have a plan to find your counterpart but first it seems I may have been a bit heavy handed with my magic with that pair of idiots. I need to do some damage limitation but with everybody being in the hospital at once maybe I can make them ALL a little hazy on the relevance of the gem stone then I will be free to pursue my goal in peace... with a little help from some old friends."

With that he smirked to himself as he dug in his pocket once more to come out with a necklace that he had been working on, he had cast a spell on it to make it appear exactly like Regina's necklace that she always wore, the one with her beloved tree on it but this one was different. This one would give her just enough magic to make her believe that her own magic was returning but not enough to be a problem. Oh yes, he was going to have fun being the only one in Storybrooke with powers... well asides from that infernal fairy. The smirk dropped from his face... she would lose her's soon enough, he needed her magic to make the gem stone work, he was not prepared to lose his own magic no matter what the outcome would be. This way he could lose the darkness but maintain his magic. It was the best of both worlds. His smirk was back and as Belle stuck her head back through the curtain he changed it to a wide smile.

"Are you ready?" she asked

"I am" was all he replied... he was more than ready. He had waited centuries and soon he would be free.


	24. Chapter 24

**Shorter chapter tonight, been a REALLY busy week.**

 **I am sorry there wasn't one last night but I was just too tired once I got into bed. (I usually type my chapter up instead of reading before bed lol)**

 **Anyway, shall we continue?**

 **As always please review**

"You look very smart Kid" David said sitting back and looking at Killian but the Kid didn't look convinced at all as he gazed down at the dark suit pants matched with a shirt and tie. He frowned then glared back up at David through his lashes with a thunderous expression

"Thank you Sir" was all he muttered although he looked like he had so much more to say

"That means he is unhappy, he's been told that adults always know best and to never argue" Hook suddenly spoke from the bed and David looked up to see the Pirate awake and watching him "But Lad in this case THIS is definitely not alright. What have you got him wearing? He is a boy not a waiter!"

"Hey I didn't pick the clothes, I can only work with what I'm given" David defended looking up at Henry

"It's not my fault either, I only brought what Grandma got him"

David chuckled pulling off the tie and loosening Killian's top button "I think we'll need to stop at the store on the way home and get you some "cool" stuff, like Henry's" he ended with a nod towards his Grandson.

"Truly?" Killian beamed before suddenly schooling his features like he had forgotten his manners and spoke in a very sincere voice "I am sorry Sir, I am grateful for these clothes, you need not replace them. These are fine garments and must have cost a considerable amount of money, I will wear them and be thankful"

Hook's voice carried over once again "Lad in this realm you get more than one set of clothing, these can be kept and used for special occasions."

"Really? Wow cool." Killian looked surprised suddenly dropping his formal talk opting for a very Henry sounding dialogue instead

"Aye Lad. You need not worry about such things now. Let us adults worry about clothing, food and such like, you just concentrate on being you."

David watched as Killian frowned then looked at each of them in turn.

"But who am I? I am not sure who I am supposed to be. This place is so different to before, everything is so..." he paused and gazed around "not like a ship or even like the places I stayed in when we made land. I feel like I do not belong here"

David was about to speak, he wanted to reassure the kid but before he had the chance Hook spoke again.

"Come here Lad" he said indicating with his head that he should get on the bed. Hook was still over to one side from where Emma had been lying next to him before she went to sort out Killian's paperwork so there was plenty of space for the Kid.

Killian looked unsure for a second but when David gave him a smile and a nod of encouragement he skipped over to the bed where Henry stood waiting to help him up. Once he was in place and Henry was sitting on the end of the bed Hook sighed and finally spoke.

"I am not of this realm either Lad, I only arrived here a short while ago but now it is my home and I wouldn't change that for the world. I know that everything is confusing and believe me when I say that there is so much more that will astound you about this place but it is worth it. You have a place here Lad, you have a family now and I KNOW that is something you always wanted, we always wanted... and I am sorry that you had to find it without your Liam but rest assured young Henry here is more than ready to take on the role of your older Brother, he will look out for you and you will look out for him as Brothers should" Hook paused looking quite teary eyed before finishing with a meaningful look that David knew meant more than just the words that were being said "Killian...here you will be safe and loved"

The boy blinked back tears and sniffed a couple of times just sitting for a few minutes before sighing and finally talking again

"I do not feel like Killian anymore... Killian is gone, he is still with his Liam. I do not know who I am"

Hook looked a bit shocked but David stepped forward and spoke "Well, who do you feel like? Who do you want to be?"

The boy just shrugged and David gave Hook a worried look, maybe he'd have to ask Archie to speak to both Hook and Killian, he was coming in later so it shouldn't be a problem... David didn't envy the man the task of sorting this out!

Henry suddenly spoke making them all look to him "Take your time thinking, you can still be Killian if you want or you can be something else, it's up to you."

Killian tipped his head and looked thoughtful before turning back to Hook with a raised eyebrow, he'd started that at a young age!

"Why do you get called Hook?"

Hook chuckled and looked to Henry "Lad can you do the honors, I think it's in that cabinet"

Killian watched Henry eagerly as he hopped off the bed and rummaged in the cabinet next to the bed coming back out with Hook's brace and hook. He held it in his hand as if the boy would suddenly understand but Killian just looked confused until Hook suddenly held up his stump after pulling it from beneath the covers.

The Kid's eyes went wide in wonder as Henry secured the brace into place and stepped back with a smile

"THIS is why I am known as Captain Hook" Hook beamed.

"Captain?!" the boys got even wider "You are a Pirate Captain?"

"Aye Lad" Hook chuckled but in the next minute it was David and Henry that were laughing and Hook who was left looking dumbfounded as the boy suddenly narrowed his eyes and then gave a snorting laugh.

"Is that a rigging hook?"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Trust the Lad to be the only person in over three hundred years to realize that he wore a rigging hook in his brace. Killian looked down to his side and smirked to himself as he saw his younger self snuggled into his side asleep.

How was this possible?

It was a strange feeling to be comforting the Lad, in his mind he knew that he was essentially comforting himself but it didn't feel like that, it felt the same as when he gave comfort to Henry. He felt very protective towards the boy and he wasn't sure how much of that came from the fact that he knew what the boy had been through to get to this point in his life but he felt it none the less.

"You alright?" David suddenly asked taking his attention away from the boy

"Aye" he replied with a smile letting his head fall back onto his pillows

"I don't even know what I'd be feeling if this was me" the Prince said raising his eyebrows high on his head and dragging a hand down his face as he sat back on his chair.

"It matters not how I feel Mate, this is not just about me... well...not just the older me... Gods, you know what I mean. This is about what is best for the boy and I don't know how to explain it but I feel like I must protect him, I know that probably sounds stupid, I only met him a couple of hours ago but I cannot help it, it is just how it is"

"Believe me I know exactly what you mean, the kid's already calling me Grandpa" David laughed in return.

"And I'm suddenly a big brother" Henry grinned

Killian chuckled but he winced when it pulled on his ribs but when he tensed in pain it only made things worse when his hip joined in, so he pulled in a breath and grit out "How long until Whale comes in?"

"You in pain?" David suddenly asked in concern as he stood up "Do you need me to move the Kid?"

Killian shook his head quickly "Leave him be but if you could find out about my pain relief I would be grateful"

"I'll go" Henry said brightly standing up and heading to the door leaving Killian and David alone.

"You don't need to put on a face for me" David suddenly said as the door closed "It's alright to be freaked out"

Killian thought about it for a second and realized that he wasn't, not anymore. He looked back at David and tried to smile through his clenched teeth

"I know "Grandpa" but I'm not "freaked out" as you put it. This should feel wrong but it doesn't, it feels familiar... he reminds me of Liam which I suppose is to be expected, we were Brothers but I didn't expect the bond to be there, yet it is"

David smirked and chuckled "Maybe you are both just what the other needs"

"Maybe" Killian sighed in reply letting his eyes slide close

He was getting tired again and his pain levels were starting to become too much, he was just starting to take in deep breaths to try and take the edge off the pain when the door opened and he heard Henry come in followed by Whale. The minute he heard the doc's voice he opened his eyes again hoping that he'd be given his painkillers quickly but as always Whale started his whole routine of checking him over from head to toe.

"Can we skip this part?" Killian grit out when Whale pulled off the dressing on his hand and tossed it in the trash.

"Sorry, needs to be done" Whale gave him a sympathetic look as he began cleaning the burn on Killian's hand.

"This is nasty, how on earth did you manage this in a cave?"

"It was the ge..."

Killian's vision disappeared in a flash of white as a pain streaked through his head, he came back to himself to find Whale working furiously by his side and before he knew what was happening an oxygen mask was clamped to his face.

He squinted his eyes trying to focus to find that his bed had been lowered and he had been left staring up at the ceiling, what the hell had happened?

His head felt fuzzy and he could hear crying coming from somewhere near by, he tried to sit up to see where it was coming from but his ribs screamed at him and he flopped back down with a gasp trying to bring his hand up to clutch his side but Whale caught hold of his wrist before he got a chance to damage his hand further.

"Hook lie still, you're going to do more damage to yourself, I'll get your meds in just a second, come on take some breaths."

Killian let his eyes close again as he tried to focus, he was panting now as his pain levels continued to rise but in the next few seconds he felt Whale come round to his left side, the doc quickly removed his hook before popping the cap on the Cannula just below his elbow. Killian held his breath in anticipation only letting it out slowly when he felt the cool relief flow through his veins.

He managed to open his eyes one the pain receded a bit and looked up at David who had the boy up in his arms, the Lad seemed to be crying gently into the Prince's shoulder and panic suddenly hit Killian, it had been the boy who was crying!

"Did I hurt him?" he gasped out again trying to sit himself up to make sure that the Lad was alright.

"No, he just got a fright. Stay where you are" David answered bouncing the boy a few more times and shushing him as he rubbed his back.

Killian wanted to stay awake, he wanted to make sure that the Lad was alright but he couldn't fight it and his eyes closed again as he fell back onto his pillows with a sigh, the boy would be fine, he was with David.

Killian gave one last sigh and let sleep take him knowing that the Prince would let no harm come to the Lad... Killian knew his boy would be safe with his Grandpa.


	25. Chapter 25

**OK a VERY early update today, mainly because I woke up SUPER early and was bored. I am now however going to walk my dog in the wilds of the Scottish countryside so enjoy my likkle peeps.**

 **Oh Rumple you warped little man... you won't get away with it you know.**

 **As always please review.**

 **:)**

"What's going on Dad?" Emma gasped as she rounded the door to Hook's room with the last few bits and bobs from Killian's room held in her hands but David never got a chance to answer before Killian was suddenly wailing loudly and reaching out for her.

"My head hurts" Killian sobbed as David struggled to keep hold of him

Emma dropped the bags by the door and immediately reached out for the kid pulling him into her arms and hugging him tight, she whispered words of comfort into his hair as she stroked his back gently "It's OK, I've got you"

Emma could see Whale still by Hook's side, her Pirate seemed to be sleeping soundly and the Doc was working calmly but she looked back to her Dad with worried eyes, motioning towards the boy in her arms. David just shrugged at her silent question so she walked over to the chair and sat down letting Killian slide into her lap. He gave a few more gulping sobs before looking up at her with a sniff.

"You OK now?" she asked gently as she stroked the hair from his face, he so needed a hair cut, another thing of her list of things to do before heading home.

Killian gave a jerky nod but winced bringing his hand up to his head and started to sob again so she just pulled him in close again and sat back in the chair.

"What happened Dad? I was only gone for like, half an hour!"

"I don't know... Whale?" David answered quickly turning to the Doc by the bed

"I have no idea" Whale replied with a sigh "I was cleaning the wound on Hook's hand and he gave a gasp, he clamped his eyes closed as if it really hurt so I let up a bit but he passed out anyway. The wound shouldn't be giving him that much pain, I don't understand"

"My head" Killian's little muffled voice carried up from Emma front

"What's that Kid? Is your head sore?"

She watched as he gave another sniff then locked those big blue eyes onto her's "Not anymore but my head, my other head hurt before"

"Your other head?" Emma gasped out "You mean Hook's head?"

Again the boy nodded but then he gave a little frown and added "The stone hurt it."

Emma's eyes moved to her Dad but he looked as confused as she felt so she looked back at Killian for answers

"What stone Kid?"

"THE stone... it is bad, it makes my head hurt when my other head thinks about it"

Emma suddenly understood "The Gem stone Dad... it's still affecting them. Oh my God, do you think that's what's still affecting Regina too?"

"Makes sense, this is not the first time either of them have just passed out like this"

"Then why is it not affecting me?"

"That I don't know but what I do know is that I need to find this gem stone, we need answers" He said quickly pulling out his cell. "I'm going to call your Mom and let her know what's going on then I'll call the dwarves and get them to head out to the cave with me, don't worry Emma we'll find it soon enough"

"Just be careful, that gem is dangerous"

But David wasn't listening to her he was cursing at his cell "Damn it, it's gone to message... Mary-Margaret, you need to get to Hook's room. Emma will explain everything but I need to go, I need to find the gem stone, it looks like it's still affecting Hook and Regina THAT'S why Regina keeps passing out. I'll be back soon, I love you"

He disconnected the call and shoved his cell back into his pocket before dropping a kiss onto Emma's head as he rushed by.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he said with a quick smile but just as he was about to reach for the door it pushed inwards and Mary-Margaret and Regina walked in.

"Great, I just left you a message. Look, Emma will explain but I need to go, I need to go find that gem stone..."

He was instantly cut off when Regina suddenly gasped and started falling to the floor, David launched forward and caught her before she hit the ground then lowered her gently to the tiles

"WHALE!" David yelled out and Emma was up on her feet again in seconds

It would seem that even the mention of the gem stone had both Hook and Regina collapsing and in pain, why did it not affect her?

Whale was over there in seconds but even before he had reached her side Regina was starting to come too.

"Get her on the chair" Whale grit out as he started pulling Regina into a sitting position

"What's going on?" Regina sounded groggy as she looked around in confusion.

"It's alright, you just fainted again" Whale said calmly as he and David pulled Regina to her feet and walked her across to Emma's vacated seat.

Emma stood back still holding Killian in her arms, the boy had tipped his head to rest on her shoulder but she knew he wasn't sleeping, she could feel him gripping her top tightly in his little fist so she turned slightly and soothed him again.

"It's alright, see, she is OK"

Regina now sat in the chair looking beyond pissed, she wore a scowl worthy of her former self but when Henry suddenly lent in and hugged her tightly her frown fell into a smile.

"I'm alright Henry, I'm OK"

Suddenly Killian was struggling to get down, Emma set him on the floor and watched as he hurried across to Henry's side.

"It will be alright" he said cheerfully "Grandpa is going to help you, he knows what to do" and with that he launched himself forward and joined in the hug.

Regina's eyebrows practically jumped off her forehead but the surprise only lasted for a second before she threw her arm around Killian and pulled him in close closing her eyes and enjoying the embrace.

"Thank you Killian" she said with a sigh

"You are welcome Gina"

Emma had to stifle a laugh as Regina's eyes popped open again and she mouthed "Gina" over the boy's shoulder but Emma just shrugged, she guessed that the former Evil Queen would be Gina from here on in to a certain young man.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Belle walked a couple of steps ahead and pushed through the door to the Pirate's room but while Rumple had thought that he would be able to work his magic on all of the Charming Family on his visit he had not expected them to all be in one room. He gave a smile to himself as Belle spoke to the others and handed over the young Prince to Snow White

"You're all here good. Rumple thinks he might be able to help with the whole missing magic thing, he might be able to return it"

"Really?" the shepherd said cocking his head slightly "because Blue said that Emma showed no sign of her magic and it couldn't be returned"

"Yes well if you will trust the word of a fairy what do you expect?" Rumple sighed stepping forward

He looked around the room to find the Pirate sleeping on the bed with the Doctor by his side. Regina was in the chair, Henry and the young Jones boy were next to her and the Charming's stood near the door. David looked like he was getting ready to leave as he pulled on his jacket and Rumple knew he couldn't let that happen. The savior stood in the middle of the floor looking slightly suspicious of him so he deliberately sauntered over to the bed to put her on edge and draw the shepherd back into the room.

"Yes, well I think I am finished here" Whale suddenly mumbled before practically running from the room getting some strange looks as he went but Rumple paid him no attention, he had work to do.

His plan had worked, each in turn made their way to the Pirate's bedside as Rumple raised his hands slightly, he knew that none of these people trusted him fully and he smirked to himself knowing that they were right... they would just never realize it.

"What are you doing?" David asked with narrowed eyes

"Appraising the situation" Rumple replied looking up with an innocent face "You don't want me getting this wrong now do you?"

David seemed to back down slightly and Rumple knew it was time to act when everyone was huddled tight around the bed, he lifted his hand quickly and in a second everyone was frozen in place.

"That is better" he sighed letting his hand fall "Now where did I put that necklace?"

He could feel the imp in him wanting to do his happy dance but he suppressed it, he really didn't have a lot of time to work so he fished out the necklace and with a swish of his hand it was swapped for the one around Regina's neck and he gave a satisfied smile before tapping his forefinger over his mouth as he looked back at the Pirate.

"As much as I enjoy inflicting pain on you I cannot have your pathetic reactions raising suspicions of my plan so I think we will just remove this..." he waved his hand over Hook's head first then moved to Regina and did the same before stepping back and waving his arms towards the whole group.

"There, now you will all remember the jewel with no ill effects but it will seem irrelevant."

He couldn't resist one last dig at the Pirate before he unfroze them all so he stalked over to the bed and giggled like his former imp self and whispered.

"All too soon you will know what suffering is... when I free your little friends so that they can help me find my jewel I am sure that I can arrange for a visit or two. I am sure Devin will be only too pleased to reacquaint himself with you Captain, before he finally gets to go home"

Rumple stepped back and gave a satisfied sigh before flicking his wrist and and looking around the others like nothing had happened, they all looked clueless so he just carried on pretending to be busy and after a few minutes he walked around to stand in front of Regina.

"Now, let me see what I can do to help" he lifted his hand again and sent a simple warming spell against her chest, she gasped and her eyes went wide in wonder.

"I can feel it working"

"Good good... now, Miss Swan" Rumple turned quickly and made the same motion with the savior but this time he kept his magic to himself, he winced then gasped staggering back dramatically

"Rumple!" Belle cried out as she rushed to his side "What's wrong?"

"It would seem Savior magic is different, I am sorry Miss Swan, I cannot help you"

But Regina suddenly stood quickly and moved to the Pirate's bed "I promised you Hook, back in that cave. I said I wanted to help but I couldn't, well maybe now I can"

With that she raised her hand and brought it directly over the Pirate's burnt hand, Rumple was going to just let her think that her magic was not strong enough but a sudden thought hit him, if the Pirate's burn from the Jewel were healed this would lead to less questions regarding the gem so he let a little of his magic flow through the necklace and everyone gasped as Hook's hand healed before their eyes but that was enough, Rumple didn't want the Pirate too fit and healthy so he cut the magic off.

Regina gasped and clutched at her chest a little before shaking her hand and trying again.

"It's not working again!" she cried out

But this time it was Emma who stepped forward "Hey, it will just take time don't worry. Look, you healed his hand. He will be beyond happy with that believe me"

Regina looked crestfallen but she suddenly seemed to realized something "I'm so sorry Emma, here I am complaining that my magic is only working a little and you haven't got any."

Miss Swan sighed and replied with a shrug "I've lived without magic before, I can do it again as long as one of Henry's Moms are ready to fight off evil I'm happy"

This was getting sickening so Rumple gave a little fake cough and lent heavily on Belle "I am quite tired Belle, do you mind if we go home"

"Of course not" she instantly cooed helping him towards the door.

"Thank you Mr Gold" Snow White called after them "We really do appreciate your help"

He gave a dismissive wave with his hand and a little smile as he shuffled out the door. Belle held onto him tightly as they walked slowly down the long corridor. He had done it, he was free to pursue his goal without interruption.

All he had to do now was break those Lost Ones out of the detention center, a little magic would soon have all the guards forgetting that they were ever there. Then he would "convince" them to help him and once they had located the missing gem and he was free at last he would send them all back to Neverland where none of the boys would be any trouble for him ever again... they would never suspect that one of their new little "friends" would actually bring them all kinds of hell stuck on that island but Rumple didn't care, he would be free of the darkness for ever...they would be the ones left to deal with it.

But little did Rumple know that back in Hook's room one little boy was very much going to cause him trouble as he sat cowering behind the bathroom door having just witnessed every move the dark One had just made...

Killian Jones Junior was frightened, the scary man was going to try and hurt Hook, he lowered his head onto his knees and pulled in a deep breath.

He had to be brave but he was so frightened... what could he do against the magic man?

He wanted Liam, Liam always knew what to do but he couldn't have him, Liam was gone but in an instant the answer came to him and his head popped up in surprise, of course...

He needed Henry.


	26. Chapter 26

**OK, sneaky second update of the day just because it's the weekend.**

 **Just a short one but it might answer some questions.**

 **Enjoy and as always please review**

 **:D**

"This is so cool Mom, you're gonna be back to full power in no time, I just know it"

Henry flung his arms around Regina again and pulled her close but David wasn't worried about the Queen he was worried about Emma who was standing by her Pirate's bedside just watching him sleep. David gave Mary-Margaret a sideways glance and they both walked around the bed to join their Daughter. David threw his arm around Emma's shoulders and pulled her into his side where her head tipped to rest on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine Emma" he whispered as Snow tucked herself into their Daughter's other side.

"I know Dad, we'll all be fine now" she sounded happy as she spoke "I meant it you know, I can live without magic. I mean don't get me wrong if I can get it back I'll totally be all over that but if I can't... well, I've got everything I ever wanted right here in this room"

She suddenly pulled herself from his arms and looked behind her but her face fell quickly into a frown.

"Where's Killian?" she asked looking panicked and David was instantly on alert too, he looked around the room quickly but he couldn't see the Kid anywhere.

"KILLIAN?" he called out, "KILLIAN!"

Hook stirred on the bed and David briefly turned to look at him but he didn't have time to explain that he wasn't shouting for the Pirate but for the boy as he started towards the door, had the Kid left the room?

"He's here Grandpa" Henry's voice brought his attention towards the bathroom where the kid stood with his head hung low "I've got him, he's OK. Come on Killian"

David sighed in relief as Henry took the Killian's hand and lead him back into the room, the boy looked nervous and David was just on the verge of going over to check on him when Mary-Margaret tugged on his sleeve and whispered.

"Leave him, let Henry be "Big Brother" for a change, you get to be "Grandpa" all the time"

She smiled at him sweetly and he chuckled pulling her back into his side as they turned back to face the bed again.

"What the hell happened Swan?" Hook gasped raising his hand up and looking at it like it was made of gold.

"Regina happened" Emma smiled taking hold of his hand and entwining her fingers with his "I missed this"

Hook grinned at her then tried to sit himself up only to gasp out in pain instantly letting go of Emma's hand and clamping his hand to his ribs.

"Yeah sorry about that" Regina said walking towards them "I only managed to heal a small part of you before I lost power again"

"I don't understand Love" Hook grit out through clenched teeth as he tried to get comfortable, Emma reached for the bed controls and slowly raised him up to his previous position before sliding herself onto the edge of the mattress and taking up his hand again.

"Gold came by"

Hook instantly grasped her hand tighter and David could see his jaw ticking as he tried to hold his tongue but Emma just carried on regardless.

"It's OK, he was here to help. He helped Regina get a bit more of her magic back but it looks like it's going to take time for it to come back in full."

Hook looked really confused for a second before suddenly looking to Regina and giving her a quick smile.

"Thank you" he said sincerely

"You're welcome" she replied smiling kindly before frowning "I just wish I could have done more"

Hook was about to speak again but a sudden realization slammed into David like a fist to the face... he suddenly turned to Regina.

"What did you mean before?" the former Queen looked at him in surprise "You said that you had wanted to help Hook back in the cave but you couldn't... Regina, you weren't there when we found him so how could you have tried to help him?!"

"I...I..." she looked completely confused blinking a few times and frowning deeply again "I have a distinct memory of being with him there but I have no idea how I got there or how I got back... I knew something wasn't right, do you think this has something to do with my missing shoes? Hook, do you remember anything? Was I there?"

They all watched as Hook closed his eyes and searched his mind and sure enough in seconds his eyes popped open and he looked straight at the Queen.

"You WERE there!" he pulled himself up a bit sitting forward on the bed "You helped me after... after... Oh Gods... he was there too... I didn't know how... but he was there and he... he..."

Hook took a gasping gulp and David knew in an instant that he was going to have a panic attack but it seemed that Emma saw it too, she was on her feet and grabbing one of the paper bags that she had left by Hook's beside specifically for this reason.

Hook's eyes were clamped shut now and David could see that he was battling hard to fight the attack but right now he looked like he was losing the battle. David was just about to rush forward and help by talking to the Pirate as Emma worked but suddenly there was a cry of despair from behind him and David swung around to see Killian on the floor grasping desperately at his throat with Henry by his side trying in vain to stop him.

"GRANDPA" Henry called out looking close to tears "HELP HIM"

David was moving in seconds, he scooped Killian up from the floor and rushed him over to the chair dropping down into it.

"Mary-Margaret I need you to get another bag and put it over his face. Right now I think they are both feeding off each other, if we can calm one down I think the other should follow"

Snow moved quickly grabbing another bag as Regina stood comforting a very upset Henry and bouncing Neal in her arms. David held Killian tightly just like he had the first time this had happened and as Snow lowered the bag to Killian's face David glanced past his wife to see Emma looking desperate as she too held a bag over Hook's face.

The Pirate seemed to be totally unresponsive now just lying unmoving on the bed with a vacant look on his face... yeah, David recognized that look. He'd seen it many times before when these attacks first started all those months ago. David knew that his friend was really struggling with this one and right now he was totally unaware of anything other than the horrors playing out inside his own head.

There was nothing David could do to help Hook other than try to bring Killian's attack under control and hope that he was right about them being linked so he concentrated on the boy clamped in his hands.

It seemed to take forever but eventually Killian started to sag in David's arms and as the Kid started to come back to himself the boy was once again sobbing into David's chest as Snow took the bag from his face. David looked to the bed again to see Hook giving long languid blinks too, thank God, it was finally over.

"Hook, look at me" Emma stroked her hand down her Pirate's cheek and it worked as his eyes suddenly moved and looked up at her before he let them slide closed with a choppy sigh. In the nest few seconds he started shaking uncontrollably and all Emma could do was pull his blankets up a bit and try to soothe him through it.

Killian seemed to be completely wiped out too and when David looked back at the Kid it was to find him still breathing heavily but he was calm now at least and well on his way to sleep.

"I think he's OK" he whispered to Mary-Margaret as she looked at the Killian with a worried face

"God David I never want to have to do that again, he looked petrified. What on Earth triggered it?"

There was a rustling noise from the bed and David looked back over to see Emma pulling herself back up onto the mattress but instead of tucking herself into Hook's side like she usually did she tucked him into her's instead as she lent back on the pillows stroking the hair from his forehead.

"You're alright, I've got you. You're safe and loved, remember that, you're safe and loved" she whispered over and over

But the Pirate suddenly seemed to be agitated and his head swung round looking out into the room as he gasped out.

"Where... is the boy?"

"He's fine Hook, don't worry about him" David called over

But the Pirate just shook his head and grit out through his shivers "I can feel... that he... is not"

David looked down at the boy in his arms to see that Hook was right, David had thought Killian was sleeping now but in fact the Kid was just too tired to open his eyes and David suddenly realized that the boy's chest was still giving an occasional hitch as he tried to keep breathing.

David was up and on his feet in seconds carrying Killian over to the bed. Both Hook and Emma seemed to read his mind and moved slightly to make space so that David could lay him down between them. The instant David let the boy go Killian turned on his side and buried his face into Emma's front gripping hold of her shirt.

Emma still had Hook tucked into her side but she now rested her chin on the crown of his head. Killian lay between the pair and David didn't know how to explain what he saw, it just seemed right. Hook finally relaxed letting his eyes close with a sigh as Emma looked up at David with a small smile, she just gave him a loving look before she went back to soothing both her Jones boys. She was so strong, this had to be so tough for her, God it was bad enough when it was just Hook but now when this happened to the Pirate the Kid got pulled along for the ride...

David sighed and turned back to Mary-Margaret, Regina and Henry raising his eyebrows high on his head before nodding towards the door, he didn't want to disturb the others anymore than necessary. He thought that they could maybe head to Granny's and discuss what had just happened, they could grab some food and even bring some back for Hook, Killian and Emma but the second he got out the door Henry ground to a halt and looked up at him with a worried face.

"They'll be fine Kid, don't look so worried" he soothed putting his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"It's not that Grandpa, I need to tell you all something... it might help explain a few things but I know you're not going to like it!"


	27. Chapter 27

**EXTRA long chapter tonight, I got a bit carried away lol**

 **Mostly just a fluff chapter too**

 **Oh well more for you guys lol**

 **As always please review**

"I tried to tell him, honest I did," Henry implored "I tried to make him understand that he must be mistaken. I mean why would Grandpa Gold want that gem anyway? It doesn't make any sense."

"It's alright Henry, Archie is going to talk to him later so maybe we can sort it then. Killian's probably just confused, this is a lot for him to try and understand" David said with a smile as he reached up to steer Henry down the corridor.

"No Grandpa, you don't understand... I think... I think that I might have caused their panic attack" Henry suddenly burst out shrugging out of his Grandfather's grip. The guilt of what he had done was weighing him down, he hadn't meant to freak out Killian but somehow he had managed to do just that.

Regina suddenly cried out "What? Henry no, how could any of this be your fault?!"

Henry sighed, he needed them to understand but not be angry with him. He didn't know how to deal with any of this. Sure, he had helped Rapha but this was different, Killian was so young and looked at him with such trust that Henry didn't want to let him down, he didn't want to get this wrong.

"Killian was trying to tell me that Grandpa Gold was going to hurt Hook... Killian had been frightened when Grandpa came in and he said that he hid in the bathroom and watched what happened through the gap in the door. I explained that while Grandpa Gold might look scary he was actually trying to help. I told him that he only used his magic today for good but Killian kept trying to interrupt me and going on about that stupid gem stone so I told him that no one was going to hurt anyone else and that he should listen to me, that I knew best. I thought that if I acted like his big Brother by being maybe a little strict he would drop the subject but instead of that he started to panic... Grandpa, what did I do?"

Henry could feel his own panic rising as tears formed in his eyes, he had no idea how to be a Big Brother and he had just failed at his first attempt, he felt awful but his Grandpa just smiled down at him.

"You didn't do anything Kid. Hook started the attack not Killian. He remembered something that happened in the cave that's what caused it not you. Come on, we'll go to Granny's and grab some lunch there and discuss this further then I think maybe you should go with your Mom for a while, I think she could maybe use the company for the night"

Henry sighed and nodded, he knew that his Grandpa was just trying to get rid of him but right now he would happily go, how could he face Killian? OK, maybe he didn't cause the attack but he now realized that he had been too harsh on his new Brother. Grandpa was right, Killian was probably so confused by everything and he had definitely been scared at the time. Henry berated himself yet again, why had he not just tried to reassure Killian more?

Why?

And why did Killian think that Grandpa Gold would want the gem? It was probably worthless, I mean the gold box that it was found in was probably worth so much more.

Wait, the gold box!

"Grandpa" Henry suddenly burst out as they walked along

"Yeah Kid?" David said turning to look at him as they continued

"When can I get my backpack back? It's still in the cave"

"Well I had thought about going out there with the dwarves to find the gem but we don't really need it now so I wasn't going to bother. I can buy you a new bag Henry, it doesn't matter"

"But Grandpa, the gold box is in it. I kinda wanted to keep it, it looked really cool, please can you get it for me? Pleeeeeeease" Henry pleaded

"OK, OK, alright" David said putting his hands up in mock surrender "I'll head out there at some point but I'm not sure when it will be"

"Thanks Grandpa" Henry replied in earnest as they carried on towards the diner.

Henry wracked his brain trying to think of a way that he could make Killian less scared and less confused when he suddenly had a thought.

"Grandpa, where is Killian going to be staying while Hook is still in the hospital? If I'm staying with Mom tonight do you think he could maybe stay too... I mean if that's OK with everyone else."

"I think that your Mom might be too tired for that Kid" David said with a sad smile "Maybe another time"

"Nonsense" Regina barked "If it is alright with Swan and Guyliner I'd be happy to have the boy. I can make pie, he'll love that"

Regina's eyes twinkled brightly at the thought and Henry looked quickly to his Grandpa who gave a little sigh of resignation.

"I can't see it being a problem, we can ask when we head back but just remember that he might be really tired"

"I know Grandpa, don't worry." Henry gushed out then turned to Regina "Mom can we go to the store, we need to get him some new clothes and new bed covers"

Regina chuckled "I'm not sure we need to go that far but we can certainly go to the store. I think Young Master Jones is going to have a lot of fun on sleepover nights with his Big Brother and his Gina "

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple was happy, he could finally relax a little. He hummed a little tune to himself as he moved around the back shop gathering up the things he needed to continue with his plan.

"You're happy this afternoon" Belle said with a wide smile as she walked through the bead curtain

"I am aren't I" he replied with a lazy smile

"That's what doing good things does for you Rumple, you are practically glowing with happiness. It's nice, it suits you"

"Well my sweet get used to it because from here on in THIS is whom I want to be" he walked around the table and took hold of Belle's hand before bowing down and kissing it sweetly "Now, I just need to go and talk to the Blue Fairy about a few ideas that I have had to try and help Miss Swan. I may be a little while but don't worry I'm sure we can have this fixed in no time at all, our Savior will be back to her usual evil defeating self in no time"

"I love you" Belle cooed as she lent in and kissed him on the cheek "I'm just going to sort through the new stock anyway so take your time"

Rumple bid her farewell and headed straight to the convent, he hated that place but needs must.

Ten minutes later he stalked his way up the front steps and walked through the large open doors to find Blue kneeling down praying by the large stained glass window near the alter. The minute his shoes hit the stone floor she looked up, she was on her feet in seconds hurrying towards him with her hands held out.

"You cannot be in here Dark One, this is no place for you, this is a place of all that holy and good"

"Oh stop your babbling" he grit out and before she had a chance to say another word he plunged his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart.

She never made a sound except for the small gasp that left her lips when he tugged her heart free. The shock on her face was almost laughable but he just held up the heart and whispered into it.

"You will carry on with your daily duties and you will have no recollection of this meeting then tomorrow I think you should suddenly have the urge to visit out Dear Captain Hook, you have been so worried about him after all. You will assure all who are present that you and I have been working tirelessly trying to figure out how to return the Saviors magic but alas it is proving to be a thankless task but they need not worry, you are going to carry on for as long as it takes. You my Dear are going to become my secret little spy, I need you to keep an eye on that family. All it takes is for one of them to concentrate on that gem stone for too long and all my work will be undone, while it is just an after thought I can carry on without interruption but if it once again becomes a priority to them I will be most annoyed and we all know that it is not a good idea to annoy the Dark One."

With that he lowered the heart and moved it behind his back, the Blue Fairy shook her head like she was coming out of a dream before refocusing on him.

"I said get out of here Dark One, we will continue our studies at a later time, I have things to do right now that do not concern you. We can reconvene in the Library again later tonight, I feel we are making good progress"

Rumple grinned to himself, he loved having power over someone else, he did enjoy having little puppets to do his bidding.

"Alright Dearie. The Library as agreed, I will be there"

With that he gave a slight bow and turned swiftly striding towards the outside world again where the sun shone brightly. He paused on the long stone steps and held up the still beating heart in his hands looking at the wonder of magic before him then shoved it into his jacket pocket not being particularly careful, if the Fairy felt it he didn't care.

"Next stop... the detention center, I do believe I have some Lost Ones to Collect"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian gave a slight groan as he tried to move and his ribs protested loudly, what had happened? His limbs felt heavy and he felt a bit jittery!

Gods he'd had another attack.

He let out a heavy breath and peeked open an eye to find Swan sleeping by his side, she had slid down the bed a little so that she was lying facing him and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at the sight of her... his Swan.

"She is pretty isn't she?"

Killian peered down to see his younger self lying further down the bed on his back with his knees bent, feet flat on the blankets. He lay facing the same way as him put the lad had tipped his head right back and was currently looking at Killian with his head in an upside down position.

"Aye Lad, she is but don't you be getting any ideas, she is mine" Killian chuckled

The boy rolled over onto his stomach and supported himself on his elbows letting his legs swing about in the air and Killian noted the lad's hair was sticking up from being rubbed against the blankets, something Emma called "Bed Head" when it happened to him.

"Where did Henry go?" he asked with wide eyes

"I don't know" Killian replied with a slight shrug, he let his eyes wander around the room, the others had all gone but when he looked at the clock on the wall he took a wild guess "Perhaps they went to fetch some food, are you hungry lad?"

The boy gave a little nod then frowned as he started picking at a small hole in the blanket "The food here is strange"

Killian couldn't help the laughter that escaped him "I know what you mean but it is much better for you than sea biscuits"

"I like sea biscuits" the boy said raising his gaze again

"That's only because you have not known much else, believe me Lad, you are in for a treat."

The boy suddenly pulled himself up to sit cross legged on the bed and gave a wince as he let his arm settle into his lap.

"Does your arm still pain you?"

The boy shook his head and mumbled "Pins and needles"

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the boy looked around the room once more, Killian had expected him to ask about something he could see but when the boy turned back to face him he frowned again and asked.

"Why did the boys hurt you?"

Instantly Killian heard Devin's voice in his head but he fought it hard, he knew that he couldn't let him in, not now that he knew that his attacks affected the boy too so he pulled in a few deep breaths and when that didn't work he started to hum his favorite song.

"What is that tune?" the boy's voice cut through his concentration

"It is just a song that I like" Killian replied letting out a long breath still trying to calm himself

"Does it help to sing when the boys talk to you?"

Killian's eyes popped open and he gasped in a breath "What?"

The Lad looked a bit frightened but carried on "When the boys were bad to you, they said horrid things. I hear them in my head too and it scares me. If I sing too will it take them away?"

Killian blinked hard, the boy knew... he knew what those hellions had done to him, what they had said to him... Gods, he didn't want that for the Lad. Killian could feel his heart rate picking up again and Devin's voice was once again taunting him but in an instant it disappeared when the boy suddenly scooted up the bed and took hold of each side of Killian's face in his small hands and started singing.

 _Hush, hush, time to be sleeping_

 _Hush hush, dreams come a-creeping_

 _Dreams of peace and of freedom_

 _So smile in your sleep, bonny baby_

It worked, Killian was instantly calmed, he hadn't heard that song in a very long time. Liam had sang it to him on many a night when he had been frightened. His Brother had said that their Mother used to sing it to them but Killian had no recollection of that, to him the song was Liam's.

"My Liam used to sing that to me" the boy said with a sad smile

"Mine too Lad, mine too" Killian replied pulling the boy into his arms and holding him tight to his side where the boy seemed to be happy to stay.

"My Liam always said that no matter what people do to you that you cannot let them take away who you are" the boy suddenly spoke looking up at him "You cannot let those bad boys take away who you are."

"I won't Lad I promise" Killian replied with a sigh "My Liam used to say that too but for a while I didn't listen, I got lost along the way but then I found Emma and she helped me find who I was truly supposed to be"

"Why did you get lost?"

Killian sighed again, this was going to be hard but he had faith that the boy would understand.

"Well... my Liam died" he paused waiting for a reaction but the boy just looked at him like this Liam had no relevance to his own so Killian carried on "We were both in the Navy, Liam and I. He died on a mission and I didn't take it very well. I commandeered our Ship and became a Pirate."

The boy's eyes were wide in horror and he gasped "You mutinied? You could have gotten into trouble for that!"

"I know Lad" Killian chuckled "But I was not thinking straight and for the longest time I did bad things myself, I pushed Liam's words from my mind. I was angry at him for leaving me alone but then something happened. I met a woman called Milah and I fell in love. She helped me try to be a better person, everything was going to be good again but then a bad man took her from me too. Again I was lost, I was angry at everything and promised to get revenge on the man that took my Milah"

"Did you?" The boy's eyes were like saucers now and he gripped onto the sheet that sat across Killian's hips as if it would bring some kind of protection to him,

"No Lad" Killian sighed "I did try but along the way I met Emma... she saw me for who I really was. I was lost Lad, I was so caught up in the grief of losing both Liam and Milah that I couldn't see anything else. Nothing else mattered to me other than killing that damned Crocodile but Emma took me into her family and little by little I found myself again. You will have that too Young Master Jones, you are part of this family now too"

"I would like that very much" the boy smiled up at him but then that frown was back "But why did the boys hurt you?"

Why would he not leave that alone?

"They were trying to hurt Henry and a lot of other people too so I tried to stop them but they bested me." he glanced down again to see the boy looking frightened "Do not worry Lad, they cannot harm anyone anymore. You see, your Grandma saw to that"

Killian grinned widely, he needed to break the tension so he chuckled and lightly tickled the boy

"Really? How?" the boy giggled as he wriggled trying to get away and when Killian stopped the boy pleaded "Tell me, please tell me"

"The baddest boy of all was trying to hurt Henry and myself but your Grandma hit him clean in the face with a sizzling hot frying pan... knocked him out. She broke his nose and he even lost a tooth!"

"Coooooooool" The boy suddenly sat up "I always knew there was something good about Grandma, she is nice."

"Aye Lad she is and she is VERY good with a bow and arrow too" Killian replied with a smile "You are safe here, no one will hurt you I promise"

"What about you?"

"I am safe too" Killian motioned down himself "This was an accident Lad, no one did this to me"

"But the scary magic man wants to hurt you"

Killian sighed, how could he explain this ?

"I will agree with you that the scary magic man is not a very nice person SOMETIMES but in this instance he was trying to help me"

"That's what Henry said too" the boy said with a pout "But I know what I saw"

Something in the boys face made Killian believe him and he was just about to ask more questions when the door pushed open and Mary-Margaret's head popped in.

"Oh good, you are both awake" she cried as she walked back in to the room with bags from the diner "We brought food."

"Where is Henry?" the boy asked in dismay when he did not come into the room

"Henry is spending the night at Regina's" Mary-Margaret replied gently

Hook looked at the boy's face as he realized that Henry was not returning and the Lad looked so sad just sitting on the bed. David started talking to him and reassured him that he would see Henry all too soon but Mary-Margaret was also talking and Killian realized that she was speaking to him in a whispered tone.

"Regina was wondering if it would be OK for Killian to stay with her and Henry tonight, I think it might be a good idea, he certainly can't stay here and I think that Henry needs this, he's blaming himself for the panic attack earlier"

"How can he think that it was his fault?"

"Long story but what do you say? Can I let her know that we'll drop him off later?"

Killian looked back to the boy who was now giggling as David pulled silly faces at him

"I think that is an excellent idea, he seems to be well enough. It will do them all good. What say you Lad? Do you want to stay with Henry and Regina tonight?"

The Lad instantly grinned like a mad man and yelled out "Aye, Henry and Gina!"

Killian looked to the side, how was Emma still sleeping the Lad was practically bouncing on the bed now.

"Good, I'll call her and let her know, now who's hungry?" Mary-Margaret said cheerfully

"Me" the boy suddenly cried out before turning to Emma and shaking her a little "Swan, Grandma brought food, wake up"

Killian grinned widely at Emma as she stirred from her sleep and mumbled

"Did he just call me Swan?

Killian just laughed quietly to himself as Emma extracted herself from the bed, she turned and ran a loving hand down the boy's face and smiled at him.

"You OK now?"

"Aye" he cried back actually getting to his feet and jumping slightly on the bed in excitement

"Hey be careful Junior, we don't want to hurt Hook's leg do we?" David blurted out taking hold of the boy's arm trying to calm him down

The boy instantly stilled and looked quickly over his shoulder and whispered "Sorry"

"Do not fret "Junior" I am fine but perhaps you could help Swan get the food ready, I am starved"

With that the boy gave one more little bounce before sitting in the edge of the bed and sliding on to the floor. He was like a tightly wound spring and Killian smiled widely when Emma laughed at him as he tried to help her.

"What did they get for Hook? He is going to need something really good to help him get better. Is it broth? Did they get Broth Swan? Or perhaps some salted meat and tack?" He looked up at her in wonder as she pulled out some takeout cartons and set them down.

"I have no idea what "salted Meat and Tack" are! You've both got something called pasta so why don't you go with Grandma and wash your hands and I'll dish up?" Emma said ruffling his hair

He looked up at her with a frown "Why would I wash my hands? They are perfectly clean... look"

He held his hands up to show here but Mary-Margaret stepped in.

"They may look clean but they can always be cleaner, come on Killian let Emma get the food out" she held her hand out to him and he took hold of it but he didn't start walking he just looked up at her and spoke in a confident voice.

"My name is not Killian anymore Grandma"

"Oh... is that right?" Mary-Margaret said with a kind smile letting go of his hand "Well come on then, introduce yourself"

Killian held his breath, he had no idea what the boy was about to say and he was praying hard that he hadn't chosen to be called Liam, that would just be too strange. The boy stood up straight, he brought his feet together and clutched his hands together in front of himself which was a little awkward with the cast on his arm but he didn't let it stop him.

He gave a little bow and spoke in his most polite tone "Good afternoon M'Lady, my name is Junior Jones, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance"

Mary-Margaret gave a small curtsy and replied "Good afternoon fine sir, my name is Mary-Margaret but you may call me Grandma and I too am very pleased to make your acquaintance but if we do not end these formalities soon your food will be cold so what do you say? Shall we wash those hands of yours Junior?"

"Aye" he cried out and with that he turned on his heals and ran towards the bathroom yelling "I'm going to make magic with the toilet too"

Swan laughed at Killian's side "Someone needs to explain about over sharing to that kid"

"I don't know Love, your Father seems to enjoy informing the world of his business. Perhaps it runs in the family" Killian said with a grin

"Hey, it's good to share, what can I say?" David laughed as he helped Emma with the wheeled table and when the Prince turned away Emma lent in close and whispered

"You OK?"

"I am fine Love, young Junior Jones saw to that... it's strange you know. To begin with he brought back too many memories for me that I found it all very overwhelming but now... now I find that it seems to help. We talked while you slept, we spoke of Liam and it was good, I think we both benefited"

"I'm glad" she whispered as Mary-Margaret and Junior came back into the room then she stood and spoke to the boy "Right come on kid, lets get some food in that belly"

Killian ate slowly, he wasn't really very hungry but he knew that he needed to eat to keep up his strength, the last thing he wanted was to start losing weight again so he persisted even when he had eaten more than enough but eventually he pushed the remaining food away with a sigh. He was tired, his limbs still held the heaviness that he often got after a panic attack but it was obvious to all present that Junior was not suffering from the same affliction as he practically bounced around the room declaring that his pasta must have magical properties to taste this good.

The boy was safe and loved... Killian let his eyes slide closed to the sound of giggling laughter... they were both safe and loved.


	28. Chapter 28

**Mostly just fluff again, the adventure will return soon enough, I promise.**

 **As always Please review**

 **:)**

David watched as "Junior" sat on his Daughter's knee and practically inhaled his food all the while chatting away like there wasn't enough time left on Earth to discuss everything that he had to talk about. David gave a chuckle when the Kid suddenly leapt to the floor again and did a little happy dance as Emma stood up.

"When I am going to see Henry and Gina?" he giggled as he came up onto his tiptoes and peered into the bag that Emma was putting the empty take out cartons in.

"Soon Kid, Grandma is going to drop you off when she heads home but before you go we need to talk about something"

Junior dropped back down to the floor and looked up at her with a worried look.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Nope but my friend Archie is coming in to see Hook. Archie helps Hook with his bad dreams, he helps him to try and make them better by talking about them. They talk about all kinds of things and I just wondered if you wanted to talk to him too."

Junior looked unsure at the thought of talking to yet another stranger but when he looked towards David he made sure to give the Kid a reassuring nod of his head and it seemed to work as the kid turned back to Emma with a nod of his own.

"Great, Archie is a good man. He helped Henry when he was having a rough time. You can trust him, I promise"

Junior seemed a bit quiet after that, he wandered across to the window and looked out across the parking lot just staring at the outside world with a little frown on his face. Emma and Mary-Margaret were chatting back and forth but David could see that Emma was watching the kid closely. After a while she made to get up to go to him but David moved first, he gave her a smile and motioned her to stay where she was as he slowly walked across the room to come down on his knees to kneel next to Junior. David rested his arms on the window sill and stared out the window too.

"What you seeing Kid?"

He had expected him just to say nothing in particular but the boy looked him right in the eye and the words that came out of his mouth had David's jaw hanging open.

"Cirrostratus, Nimbostatus, Cumulonimbus and Stratocumulus"

"You've lost me Kid" David chuckled

But Junior looked just as confused by David's statement, he raised that damned eyebrow and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I have not lost you Grandpa, you are right here!"

Everyone laughed and Junior looked even more confused so David explained quickly before the boy took it to heart.

"Saying "You've lost me" is just another way of saying that you are confused, I didn't understand what you said when I asked you what you were seeing"

"Ooooohhhh" Junior said with a giggle "The clouds"

He looked back out the window again and pointed to the sky

"I like to watch them, they are the same over land or sea so it doesn't feel so strange that the ground is not moving, I miss the sea."

"You'll get used to it Kid, it might just take a while." David said with a reassuring chuck to Junior's chin "Now where did you learn all those fancy names for the clouds?"

The kid just shrugged and said "I do not know, I have always just known their names"

He went back to staring and David joined him for a while before peeking to the side to watch the Kid, his eyes never stopped moving, they danced around everywhere taking in every little thing that was going on outside and David felt like he was seeing a little snippet of how Hook's mind worked. Hook was always so guarded about how he saw the world but Junior had not learnt that skill yet, he was pretty much an open book and David found it intriguing.

"Is that Archie?" Junior suddenly asked pointing down to the Cricket as he walked towards the building.

"How did you know that?" David asked in awe

Again the kid shrugged but he had a little smirk on his face, yeah he was already developing that sneaky mind of his. David looked back out the window and narrowed his eyes, how had he known?

But Junior was obviously done, he skipped his way back across to Emma before crawling his way up onto her knee and just sat watching the door until it pushed open.

"Good Afternoon all, what a beautiful day it has turned out to be" Archie cried with a happy smile, he lent his umbrella against the wall then pulled off his suit jacket and placed in on the table before rolling up his shirt sleeves "I think I may need to carry that on the way home, it's a might warm to be wearing it"

Junior was sitting gripping onto Emma's top again, he didn't look scared maybe just a little unsure but as Archie walked forward the Kid lent back into Emma's arms a little. Archie just gave him a huge smile and bent down sticking his hand out

"You must be Killian, I am Archie, I'm please to meet you"

Junior looked up at Emma with a little frown on his face, he didn't look happy and Emma seemed to know why, she gave a little chuckle and said

"Archie, this is Junior and you wouldn't believe that half an hour ago he was practically bouncing off the walls. It's OK Kid, Archie is our friend"

"Junior you say, that's a fine strong name. One to be proud of" Archie stood back up and let his eyebrows raise high on his head as if he were impressed.

Junior's little chest puffed up and he gave a grin before hopping off Emma's knee and holding his hand out to shake Archie's hand before he turned on his heels and ran back towards Hook's bed speaking in a hushed tone.

"Come see Hook but you will have to be quiet, he is still sleeping. When will he wake Swan?"

"I don't know Kid, why don't you talk with Archie until he does then you can all talk together"

But Junior all of a sudden didn't seem so keen, he came back to Emma's side taking hold of her hand and looking up at her with big wide eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you" Emma said quickly "Come on, let's sit down"

She pulled the Kid up into her arms then dropped back down into the seat pulling him into her lap before giving him a slight tickle, the kid squirmed away trying not to laugh but in the next second David's gaze jumped to the bed when the Pirate spoke.

"Poor form Swan, you know where all his weak points are"

Emma looked up at him with a loving smile and replied "Yeah I do but I have to be careful... he still has all ten fingers, if he goes for the counter attack I'm gonna be in trouble" she finished with another tickle to the Kid's side and he squealed with laughter, David couldn't help but laugh too, the kid seemed happy.

Hook struggled to sit himself up a bit wincing as the movement obviously pulled on his ribs so David moved to help him whispering to him as he leant across the bed.

"You OK, with speaking to Archie and the Kid I mean"

"Aye Mate... I think it's time that I finally figure out how to stop these attacks... the boy, he... he knows everything." Hook gave a gulp, his eyes moved about nervously before meeting David's gaze again "He has seen my dreams David, he's felt my pain... I don't want that for him. He deserves a better start to life than I had and I am going to do my damnedest to give it to him, to make sure that he never feels like I did as a boy"

David gave Hook's arm a reassuring pat "You want me and Mary-Margaret to go? Leave you guys to it?"

David had expected Hook to nod but the Pirate surprised him when he shook his head "I want you to stay, I want your insight, both of you. I mean what I say, I need these attacks to stop. I trust you and you need to know everything if you are to help the boy through this"

David blinked a few times, totally stunned at what he had just heard.

"You sure?"

"Aye Mate" Hook gave him a sincere smile before talking to he Kid "Right Junior Jones, I have a space on this bed who do you think would fit in it?"

"ME, ME!" Junior cried out hopping off Emma's knee again and darting around the bed where he scrambled up onto the mattress before settling himself into Hook's side.

"OK" Archie said to everyone "So who wants to start?"

And with that they started and David sat listening intently as Hook poured out his very soul, he spoke of his childhood, of the things that both he and Junior had endured at such a young age. At one point Snow reached over and grasped David's hand as Junior told his version and how he had felt when he was taken from his Liam, the boy seemed to be relaxed and willing to share obviously taking lead from the Pirate's honesty but before David knew it Archie was standing up to go.

"You all did well, I think we made good progress here today and as for you Junior your Brother would be very proud of the way you are handling this"

"Thank you Sir" Junior looked so pleased with himself as he sat leaning back against Hook "Can we do this again? It makes my head feel less scared"

David didn't know if the kid had meant his head or if he was referring to Hook's but either way this had helped both of them so it didn't matter.

"I do believe that we are scheduled for another visit on Monday, perhaps next time you can come to my office. That way you can meet my dog, Pongo"

"A dog!" Junior cried out sitting up straighter "I have never met a dog, I have only seen them in books. Can I come and meet it now?"

"Calm down Kid" Emma chuckled "You'll meet him on Monday, you're going to stay at Regina's remember"

"Aye, Gina... Gina and Henry"

Junior was back to bouncing on the bed again but he was being cautious not to get to close to Hook's leg so David left him but he suddenly stopped and looked at Archie with another frown of confusion

"Why do you have that?"

David turned to see that the boy was pointing at Archie's umbrella.

"It's to keep off the rain" Archie answered with a smile as he picked the umbrella up and tucked it under his arm.

"But it's not raining" Junior replied looking out the window

Archie gave a laugh "Very observant my boy, can I let you into a secret?"

"Aye" Junior nodded vigorously

"It brings me comfort, it is something I have had for a very long time and I like to keep it with me no matter the weather."

Junior gave a little nod of understanding before looking at Hook "Like Mother's ring. I wish I still had it but it was under my pillow, it is gone"

"Well that is not strictly true" Hook suddenly said with an eyebrow high on his head before looking to David and saying "David, can you help?"

David went straight to the small cabinet and opened it, it took only seconds to find the Pirate's necklace that Emma had threaded his rings onto. He grabbed it and stood quickly handing it to Hook who held it straight out to the boy.

"Here, you can keep these safe for me for the moment and once I am out of here we will get you a chain of your own to put Mother's ring on"

Junior took hold of the necklace and just held it in his hand for a minute staring in wonder.

"You still have it?"

"Aye Lad and now it is back with you, keep it safe"

"I will, thank you"

Junior pulled the necklace over his head before slowly crawling forward and tucking himself back into Hook's side where he immediately took hold of the necklace and looked at it more closely, the boy tipped his head to the side so that he was leaning further into the Pirate but his eyes danced in wonder as he studied the skull and crossbones that he gently turned in his fingers.

David looked back to Hook with a smile on his face only to find the Pirate sleeping again, David couldn't blame him, he looked exhausted... hopefully today's attack would be the last but somehow David knew that it wouldn't be, this was going to take time.

He sighed heavily as Mary-Margaret came up to his side and gave him a sad smile, he could see the tears in her eyes as she spoke so he pulled her into a hug

"I had no idea what he had been through, what they have both been through."

They just stood watching Junior as he mumbled to himself, he looked at each thing on the necklace in turn like they were precious jewels.

"I know but now we do and Hook's right, it will make it easier for us to understand Junior. That Kid is gonna need us" David whispered to Snow

Emma wandered over and tucked herself into David's other side, he dropped a kiss into her hair and asked

"You OK?"

"I will be. That was tough but I think it will help. He talked about things he'd not even told me and he did that for Junior, he really doesn't want the kid to keep suffering because of him"

Just then the Pirate in question gave a jerk in his sleep and his brow furrowed, without even looking up Junior took hold of Hook's stump and pulled it to his front. David smiled at the sight but it didn't end there, the kid suddenly started to sing in a low voice and in an instant Hook's features smoothed out and he settled back into sleep. Junior finished his little song then looked across to Emma and whispered.

"I won't let the bad boys hurt him Swan, the song helps to keep them away"


	29. Chapter 29

**Oh Rumple... what are you doing?!**

 **As always please review**

The minute he appeared to the boys they formed a loose circle around him, Devin instantly stepped forward showing no sign of fear and sneered.

"What do you want Dark One?"

"I have a proposition for you" Rumple replied as he stood wearing a relaxed smile, he was not worried in the slightest as the boy glared at him.

"Not interested" Devin barked back "You killed Peter. There is nothing that you could offer that we would want"

Rumpled smirked taking a deliberate step forward, the other boys backed off slightly but not Devin, Devin actually stepped forward... Rumple liked this boy.

"See now, you say that but you have not yet heard what I have to say"

Devin glared harder but after giving the others a quick glace he spat out "Talk Dark One"

"How would you boys like to go home?"

"We have no home, you and those heroes saw to that" one of the other boys suddenly shouted but he was silenced when Devin raised a hand all the while never taking his eyes from Rumple, there was a glint of understanding there, Rumple could see it.

"To Neverland?" he asked tilting his head like a predatory bird

"To Neverland" Rumple agreed with a knowing smile.

The boy narrowed his eyes but suddenly seemed more interested "How?"

"By using a magic bean of course" Rumple replied digging the last bean that he owned out of his vest pocket.

Rumple had been saving the bean for a rainy day and today it was pouring. He had very nearly given it up when Greg and Tamara had taken Henry through that portal but he had been saved the trouble when Hook had returned, something that Rumple laughed at now. The Pirate had returned with the bean and joined the side of good putting "an end" to their long feud, a feud that both knew would never truly be over and now Rumple would use his bean to hurt Hook in the best way possible... he would never see it coming.

Rumple held the bean up so that the boys could see it clearly, Devin stepped forward and made to take it.

"Ah ah ah" Rumple chimed putting it back in his pocket and patting it gently "It was a proposition I came with not a gift. Are you ready to make a deal Devin?"

The boy's face split into a wide Grin "Name your price Crocodile"

Rumple growled at the use of his moniker, that Pirate had a lot to answer for but Hook would suffer all too soon if this worked out how he planned.

"I need you to find something for me?" Rumple stated as he started pacing forward swinging his cane jauntily as he went.

"Find what?" Devin asked parrying Rumple's steps

"A simple gem stone and fortunately for you it shouldn't take you too long to find it because I know roughly where it is?"

"And you'll send us back to Neverland for that?! What's the catch?"

"No catch, in fact I think you may actually enjoy this" Rumple stopped and grinned at the boy "You want revenge on our dear Captain don't you?"

Devin practically growled "More than you will ever know"

"Well what if I told you that once you have found my gem that I will give you your ultimate revenge. I can give you not just one but two new members for your little crew. One will be a boy of no consequence but the other will cause the good Captain no end of pain when he leaves with you..."

Devin scoffed folding his arms "Henry?! We do NOT want that boy, HE is not a Lost Boy"

"No no no" Rumple replied shaking his head "That could never happen but a new member of the Jones family has just arrived in Storybrooke and I have a feeling that he would fit right into your little band."

Devin gave a feral grin and raised an eyebrow "Now that does sound interesting but I am not quite ready to deal just yet"

Rumple raised his own eyebrow "Alright, I am listening but do not push your luck boy, I could easily MAKE you do this and save myself a bean"

"I want my whole crew back... I want Tootles and I want Rapha too. Those boys need to remember where they came from, they need to be taught a lesson or two."

"Well I see no issue with that. I trust that I can leave the finer details to you to sort out just make sure that you are not seen by ANYONE. If you are seen and you give away my plan you will learn all too quickly what the Dark One is capable of, do you hear me?"

"We managed to stay unseen for months, another short while will be no problem" Devin finally said straightening up and holding out his hand to Rumple.

As Rumple took the boy's hand and gave it one quick shake the boy declared "Deal" and Rumple grinned.

"I also have something else for you... just for fun" Rumple said with a wicked smile

He pulled out a simple gold charm that was on a long string loop of leather and held it out to Devin, the boy reached out and took it with a cautious hand.

"What is it?"

"This is your ticket to torment a mutual friend of ours... you see boy this particular charm allows the wearer to move around totally unnoticed. You could walk straight into a packed room full of people and no one would notice you. Just pull the lace over your head and it's magic will take effect"

"It makes me invisible?" Devin exclaimed holding the charm up

"Not really but perhaps it could be perceived that way. What actually happens is that you simply just go unnoticed. You are perfectly visible but no one is interested in what you are doing or why you are there. I am sure you could use it to your advantage of an evening while you work on our little project but it only works for the wearer so I will again reiterate to you, do not let yourself be seen. I have ensured that the guards will not miss you so do not mess this up."

Devin gave a low bow and looked up at Rumple through his lashes "Whatever you say Dark One, whatever you say"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian gasped in a breath as his eyes flew open, he had just enough time to register that David was standing by his side before something hit his face with a soft thwump.

"Here, I brought you these" David said as Killian pulled a pair of his own pajama pants form his face "I figured you'd need them once Whale's been in and you need to get outta bed to pee again. I also brought your iPad, figured you might want to listen to some music. You know, just in case..."

"Thanks" Killian replied as David put the iPad down on the cabinet by the bed "Where is everyone?"

"I took Mary-Margaret and the Kid home, Junior was just about ready to climb the walls so Mary-Margaret said that she would change his clothes and pack a few things before dropping him off at Regina's."

"And Emma?" Killian asked adjusting his bed a bit

"Showering" David replied flopping into the chair "I'm beat... you are hard work"

"Me? What did I do?" Killian asked in confusion

"You managed to clone yourself into a five year old... Were you always so... so..."

"Energetic?" Killian chuckled but then turned serious "Used to get me into all kinds of trouble with the Captain. He hated me but while my Father was still on board he mostly let me be but once my Father left... well you know what happened, you heard what the Lad said"

"I won't even pretend to know what you went through back then" David said leaning forward in his seat

"It was all so long ago for me but since the Lad has arrived I keep getting snippets of it in my head... I assume it is the same for the boy with what I experienced with those damned Lost Ones"

Killian felt sick to his stomach every time he thought of Junior seeing what was going on inside his head, to everyone else Killian could pull on a fake smile and they would all believe that he was OK, Junior knew better.

David looked like he was about to get into another deep and meaningful conversation but Killian was not up for that so he changed the subject quickly.

"Can you pass me a drink please Mate?"

"Yeah, no problem. Do you want water or I brought you some sports drinks?"

Something flashed through Killian's brain, someone was helping him drink from a bottle... who was it? Was it in the cave?

"Hook?"

David's worried voice made Killian realize that he'd closed his eyes, he shook his head to try and clear it before looking back at the Prince.

"Water will be fine... that other stuff is too sweet"

"What were you thinking just then? You looked lost for a minute" David asked as he held out the cup of water

"Thanks" Killian said before gulping the water down quickly, he really had been thirsty "I had a flashback I think, my head is so damned muddled I don't know what is real and what is not"

"What did you see?" David asked taking the cup back then sitting back down

Killian closed his eyes again and concentrated hard, he could see the bottle being held up and he remembered the tangy taste, why had the person given it to him? Suddenly an image of Regina popped into his head, she was holding out pills to him. She had been there, that's right, he'd remembered that earlier... why had he forgotten again?

"It was Regina" he gasped out opening his eyes

"What was?"

"Sorry, the flashback was of someone helping me in the cave. It was Regina, she gave me some pain pills and helped me drink some of Henry's sports drink"

"Right... she said she had been there." David mused but then suddenly stood quickly and gasped "Wait. Regina gave you some of her pills?"

"Aye" Killian replied "What of it?"

"I think we've just discovered how you managed to overdose... Regina gave you pills and Whale gave you more meds when you arrived, they must have interacted with each other. Well at least that explains that, I think Whale will be happy, he seemed just about ready to sack his entire team"

"I'm still a bit hazy on why Regina was there in the first place" Killian suddenly said with a frown

"Yeah but I not only want to know why I also want to know how!" David chewed his lip as he thought it over

"Do you think that maybe her magic took her there? I mean she managed to heal herself in her sleep, perhaps she materialized without thought" Killian suddenly said, it was the only thing that he could think of that made sense, how else would she get there?

"Maybe" David said then he sighed and dropped back down into the seat "I'm too tired to worry about it right now and I suppose it doesn't really anymore."

"What doesn't matter?" Emma suddenly asked coming back into the room while drying her hair on a towel.

She walked straight across to the bed and dropped a kiss onto Killian's lips then looked at him waiting for an answer but the door opened and Whale bustled in.

"You ready to try getting out of that bed?"

"Aye" Killian replied straight away.

"I see you're already prepared" Whale chuckled and Killian was confused until he remembered the pajamas that David had thrown at him but before he had a chance to speak David butted in.

"Yeah, I thought that it would be a better option than one of those gowns... you never know who's hanging around taking photos of your ass when it's hanging out the back!"

Killian laughed hard which turned out to be a mistake as he was left gasping against the pain in his ribs, Swan was quick to come to his aid and while he tried to ease the pain he could hear David explaining about the medication that Regina had given him back in that cave.

"Well that explains a lot. At least now I can stop grilling my staff... in fact I may owe a few apologies"

Killian watched as Whale lent what he suspected was some form of crutch against the bed before washing his hands and pulling on a pair of blue gloves, this part Killian was not looking forward too but if he was to get out of bed he would need ALL his lines removed.

Fifteen minutes later he found himself panting harshly on the bed once more after he had been helped into the pajama pants.

"We don't need to do this today" Whale said with a sigh "Emma told me you had another attack, why not let yourself rest? I can have a bed pan brought in for tonight"

"Not bloody likely Mate" Killian grit out through clenched teeth "That will only mean staying here longer and right now that is not an option. We need to get the boy settled into his new home as soon as possible so pass me that damned crutch and help me up"

The pain was nearly unbearable as Killian was pulled up onto his feet but he just clamped his mouth shut grinding his teeth. He could feel his jaw clicking, something that it sometimes did now after it had been broken but again he just ignored it as Whale lifted the crutch and Killian slid his hand through the circular part that ended up around his upper arm.

"I thought you'd maybe get on better with this forearm crutch. With this once you are confident on your feet you will be able to let go of the crutch and it won't fall to the floor, it will make opening doors and such things a lot easier."

Killian didn't reply, he was too busy trying not to fall on his ass but eventually he was finally stable enough to consider moving and gave a nod of consent.

"Normally I'd tell you to lead off with your bad leg but I think you should maybe lead off with your right one, that hip of yours has to hurt and I don't want to put more pressure on it than need be so with the crutch on that side too I think it might be best. Now just be careful to make sure your foot is flat on the floor before moving your other leg and lean on the crutch as you move. The cast has a rubber sole for walking on attached so it won't slip, you should be fine." Whale explained as he gripped hold of Killian's left arm tightly

David and Swan stepped back but Killian could feel them watching him and knew that they were ready to jump forward to help if he needed them so he took his first tentative step.

"Nnnnnnnngggggggg" he ground out as his hip flared, his vision went white for a split second and someone's hand came down on his lower back to support him.

"Keep breathing" Whale said casually "If you don't breathe you'll make it worse"

Killian sucked in huge lungfuls as he readied himself to take the next step which proved to be just as painful as the first but as he carried on each step got a little easier and before too long he found himself on the other side of the room. He slowly managed to maneuver himself around and headed back towards the bed. He wanted to give Swan a smile but it was just too painful and his jaw was beginning to pulse too with the pressure he was putting on it by clenching his teeth.

"Let's get you back in bed" David said in a concerned voice as he finally made his way back over but Killian shook his head knowing he wouldn't make it that far instead choosing to hobble his way towards the chair where he practically fell into it with a groan but the crutch got caught on something and he ended up sitting with his hand still caught up in the damned thing.

The pain was so bad now that Killian actually gave a couple of dry heaves as waves of nausea overtook him. His ribs were on fire but Swan was by his side, she removed the crutch and let it fall to the floor before kneeling by him soothing him through the worst of the pain. After a few minutes she held out a cup of water to him and he drank it down quickly before sitting back as his chest heaved in and out.

"That... was...fun" he chuckled grasping his hand to his ribs

"That's one word for it" Whale said quickly coming over picking up the crutch from the floor and leaning it against the wall "You ready for your meds?"

Killian just gave a nod, he was really tired and now that the nausea had passed he knew that he would be sleeping as soon as he got back into the bed. He looked at Whale as the Doc went to the bed and sorted the blankets so that it would be easier to get him back in. Killian chose this moment to inform the man of his plan, if he didn't like it Killian didn't care.

"Now that you have seen that I can manage I am informing you that I am leaving here tomorrow"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?" Whale blurted out turning quickly to look at him.

"Not according to a good friend of mine" Killian chuckled back looking quickly to David before looking back at Whale again "I need to leave Doc, I will be just fine. Once I am below deck on the Jolly it is all on one level, it is no worse than here"

Whale just sighed and rolled his eyes "Nothing I say is going to change your mind is it?"

"I appreciate what you have done Whale but I need to do what is best for the boy and right now he needs his family all under one roof"

"Fine" Whale sighed again before mumbling "I guess I can do some house calls... I mean it's not like I've got a life outside of here or anything is it?"

"That's lucky then isn't it" David suddenly said with a laugh as he came to Killian's side "You ready to get back in bed now?"

"Aye"

It was tough and very painful but as soon as Killian was in the bed Whale swooped in on him and before he knew it his eyelids were growing heavy as his medication took hold, he gave a yawn but when Emma took up his hand he couldn't help opening his eyes and giving her a smirk.

"Hello beautiful" he muttered as sleep tried to take him

"Go to sleep Killian" she whispered stroking the hair from his forehead before dropping a kiss onto his cheek "Sweet dreams"


	30. Chapter 30

**A little more insight into young Master Jones tonight**

 **As always please review**

 **:)**

"Come on, there's no need to be frightened" Snow said crouching down next to Junior, he had ground to a halt and was just staring up at Regina's house with big round eyes.

"I am not frightened" he suddenly said looking her straight in the eyes "Is this really where Gina lives? It is the biggest house I have ever seen!"

Snow chuckled standing back up and pushing the stroller forward "Come on"

Junior skipped after her with a grin on his face and when the door opened and Henry ran out the kid gave a cry of delight.

"Henry!" he yelled loudly running forward and throwing his arms around Henry's middle.

"Hey Killian" Henry replied giving him a quick squeeze

"I am not Killian" he declared wearing a smile on his face "I am Junior, Junior Jones"

"Awesome" Henry grinned back "I like it"

"As do I" Regina suddenly said as she walked out the door too and Snow gave a little laugh as Junior ran forward and held his hands up expecting to be lifted but if Regina had thought it strange she hid it well by just scooping him up into her arms and hugging him "I am glad you came, now come on inside. We have a surprise for you"

"What is it?" he asked sitting back in her arms and looking at her in wonder

"Well if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Regina said raising her eyebrows bringing her finger up to Junior's nose and gently tapping it.

Junior gave another little giggle as Regina lowered him to the ground but in seconds he was running after Henry when her Grandson yelled

"Come on... this is gonna be so cool"

Snow blew out a breath to take the hair from her forehead as she pulled Junior's bag from the back of the stroller and handed it to Regina.

"Are you sure you're up to this? He is a handful"

"We will be just fine Mary-Margaret." Regina reassured her before giving a little smile "Thank you. Thank you for trusting me with him"

"Of course we trust you with him..." Snow cried "Regina when will you start seeing yourself as we all do? You are no longer someone that we look at with distrust, you are family both our and his"

Regina looked through the door as laughter rang out from somewhere, she gave a little laugh and turned back to Snow

"I think he's found his gift... Henry wanted to get him a Pirate dress up set, I managed to convince him to get him a remote control sailing boat. I'm going to take them to the lake to sail it do you want to join us"

Snow gave her a genuine smile and said "I'd love to"

Snow had nowhere to be, David wouldn't be home for a few hour so she had time and it was such a nice day it would be nice just to get out in the fresh air.

"Great" Regina replied "Come on in while we grab a few things then we'll get going"

Snow maneuvered the stroller into the entrance hall where she parked it up, Neal was sleeping so he would be fine for a few moments. She followed Regina through to the kitchen but as she walked through the doorway she ground to a halt.

"Regina!" she cried out "You only went to the store a few hours ago HOW did you get all this stuff here so quickly"

"I have my ways" Regina said with a shrug but when Snow gave her a look of utter disbelief then looked pointedly at the huge pile of stuff on the table. The former Queen cried out in dismay "What? So I might have gotten a bit carried away but he's going to need these things eventually anyway and not all of this is for here. I got a few things for him to take away with him... I figured that Swan wouldn't have had time"

"Thank you but you really didn't have to" Snow sighed and walked forward flipping through one of the piles of clothes "These are winter clothes Regina!"

"Well, it will be winter soon enough... there are summer ones there too" Regina replied looking like she didn't care that Snow thought she was crazy

Just then the boys ran in and Junior held a rather impressive looking replica of a sailing ship

"Look Grandma, look what I received!" he did a little happy dance as he held it up

"Wow" she said crouching down so he could show her better but before she let him talk she spoke again "What do you say to Regina and Henry?"

"Thank you Gina, thank you Henry... it is wondrous"

"Good boy" Snow said pulling him to her front so that he was leaning into her and she could see the ship better, he seemed a bit calmer now that the initial excitement was over and she watched him as he studied the ship in his hands.

"It really is a nice ship, what are you going to name her?" Snow asked him as he turned it around to look at the other side

"She is already named Grandma" he said suddenly then pointed to the scrolled letters at the rear of the little model "See she is named the H.M.S. Victory"

Snow was a little taken back, did he just read that? Surely not... Henry must have told him but something in the way he looked at the lettering had he wondering.

"Did Henry tell you that?"

"No Grandma, LOOK it is here on the side. What does H.M.S. mean?" he asked looking to her for the answer

Snow was flabbergasted she blinked a few times then answered "Her Majesty's Service, it means that she is a ship from the Royal Fleet"

Snow looked up at Regina hoping she'd witnessed this too but she hadn't been paying attention, her and Henry were putting some drinks into a bag to take to the lake but now Snow needed to know if this was true, had Junior just read at the age of five?! She glanced back at the table, her eyes fell on a stack of story books and it gave her an idea.

"Why don't you put your ship down for a minute and come and see some of the other things that Regina and Henry have gotten for you"

Junior gave another little dance, it was like he couldn't contain his feelings, they were constantly just ready to burst free and it made Snow giggle, he was just such an expressive boy. Junior placed the ship down gently on the floor by the door then skipped over to the table but he was too small to see so Snow pulled out one of the chairs and helped him up onto it. Instead of looking happy the smile fell from his face and he gasped in awe.

"All this is for me?!" he said looking up at her

"It is but it's not all for one place. Some will stay here, some will go to Grandma and Grandpa's house and some will go to the Jolly"

He reached forward and ran his hand over the pile of clothes "I have never seen so many clothes in all of my life, are you sure that they are all for me?"

"She's sure" Regina suddenly said as she came over and Snow had to fight back tears as Junior suddenly jumped up to his feet on the chair and threw his arms around Regina's neck.

"Thank you Gina."

Regina brought her arms around him and hugged him back "You are welcome young man"

Junior looked back at the table but remained standing on the chair so that he could see better and just as Snow had hoped his eyes fell on to the books.

"BOOKS!" he cried out actually clapping his hands "LOOK GRANDMA... I have books, I have never owned a book before"

"Well now you do... have a look then" Snow said eagerly

"I'll help you" Henry suddenly appeared at the table too and picked up one of the books from the pile "This is a good one, I chose it, it has dragons in it. We can have a look at the pictures just now and later at bed time I can read it to you"

"I would like that very much Brother, thank you."

Snow sighed to herself, the teacher in her had wanted Junior to have really read the name on the ship but it looked like he just knew what the Ship was called or so she thought. Within minutes Junior was asking questions about everything in the pictures but when he suddenly frowned and brought his finger to the page he ran it over one of the words and looked up at Henry with a frown.

"What is a "Night Fury"?"

"It's a type of Dragon, in fact it's the coolest Dragon of them all" Henry replied without thought then flipped a couple of pages and pointed to the black dragon and again Snow watched as Junior studied the book.

"Why is he called "Toothless" when he has teeth... look you can see them here"

"Because they are retractable so it sometimes looks like he has none"

Snow's eyebrows were practically up in her hair... Junior could read!

Instantly she wanted to know more, how was this possible? She pulled out the chair next to him and casually sat herself down. Henry hadn't noticed that anything unusual was happening and she wanted to keep it that way for a couple more minutes.

Snow lent in and asked in a light tone "What other kinds of Dragons are there Junior? Can you find them?"

He nodded and flicked another couple of pages before he stopped and pointed at a picture of a green and yellow two headed Dragon.

"This one is a "Hideous Zippleback" I think that is how it is pronounced, these names are quite strange"

And there it was... Killian Jones had learned to read at a remarkably young age.

"Wait..." Henry suddenly gasped "You can read that?!"

"Aye" Junior replied with a little smirk, he seemed to know that it was something special

"How?!" Henry asked in awe

But Junior just shrugged "I have always just known the words"

"Woah" Henry's sat heavily in the chair next to him bringing his hand up to his head "This is crazy"

"Will you still read to me tonight?" Junior suddenly asked as if he thought that now that Henry knew that he could read himself that he wouldn't

"Only if you read to me too" Henry replied with a smile

"Of course, it would be an honor to read for my Brother. I used to read books to Liam, ones that he managed to sneak in at night but after the Captain noticed that one of his books was missing and found it in my bed I was starved for a week and given twenty lashes... we never read at night again. I missed it, the stories were full of adventures and sea monsters. It was so different from our life that I almost found myself hoping them to come true, they took us to a different world, a world where Liam and I could escape the Captain"

Junior spoke in a very matter of fact way, it seemed that talking to Archie had had a good effect on him and as Snow thought back she realized that what the boy had just said made so much sense. This would be why Hook loved to read adventure books. She had seen him practically devour books over the last few months even having more that one on the go at any one time.

Snow's mind was reeling... what else did the boy know?

But right then it looked like Junior was done with the academics for the day. He closed the book gently like it was a precise artifact then jumped back onto the floor.

"May I sail my ship now please?" he asked looking up at Regina with a look of hope on his face

"Sure kid and when we get back we can have dinner, how about lasagna followed by apple pie"

"I have no idea what either of those are but I am willing to find out" Junior replied with a little smile and a shrug. Right then in that moment Snow saw Hook, that was EXACTLY how he dealt with situations just like this... it was more than a little freaky seeing the Pirate in the boy but she didn't have time to ponder it more as Junior suddenly took hold of her hand and gave it a tug.

"Come on Grandma, we are going now. May I help push the babe in his carriage"

Snow gave a little chuckle "Are you not forgetting something?"

He gave a little frown and looked around before his eyes fell on his ship, he gave a sheepish grin and let her hand go with a little giggle.

"Aye... I forgot my ship!"

Yep... All brains but no common sense. Over three hundred years later and still nothing had changed!


	31. Chapter 31

**You all wanted some more action, do not moan at me when you reach the end of this chapter.**

 **Remember you all wanted this... I just added the cliffy!**

 **Enjoy**

 **As always please review**

 **:)**

Emma sat trying to read as her Dad snored his head off on the bed that had been brought in for her a while ago, she shook her head and rolled her eyes as he gave a couple of snorts and rolled over to face the wall.

"I'll just test it he says... oh yes it's quite comfortable he says... then he goes and falls asleep on me too!"

Emma grumped as she looked back to the book that she held in her hand. She had literally read the same line about a dozen times so with a sigh she closed it and placed it on the cabinet before standing up and stretching. God she was tired. She looked across at her Dad again, how the hell had he managed to steal her bed?

Emma looked back to her Pirate and briefly wondered if she could climb in with him but he had settled in the middle of the mattress and there wasn't really enough space. With a huff she flopped back down into the chair and just glared out of the window as she quietly fumed to herself but at some point she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was waking up to a noise from the bed.

Emma was on her feet in seconds but just as she grasped hold of Hook's hand to try and wake him from his latest nightmare she realized that he wasn't panicking, he was laughing in his sleep!

She smiled widely letting his hand fall back down to the bed where she just held it, he looked so happy and she actually gave a laugh herself as another low rumble left his throat.

"What's he laughing about?" David suddenly asked in a sleepy voice as he sat himself up on the other bed

Emma lifted her finger to her mouth and whispered "Shhhh... he's sleeping"

"Well that's a new one" David chuckled pulling himself to his feet and stretching out his back. "Not that I'm complaining, he could do with a laugh or two"

Emma was just about to ask him how he had slept when Hook gave another laugh but this time it had him grasping his ribs and waking with a groan.

"What the bloody hell?" he ground out through clenched teeth as he looked up at Emma like it had been her fault.

"Hey don't look at me" She cried back "You did that all by yourself. What were you dreaming about anyway? You've been laughing to yourself for the last five minutes"

Hook gave a frown before breaking out into a smile again, he pulled his hand from his ribs and brought it up over his heart.

"I think it's the boy" he said with a chuckle before furrowing his brow a little "He seems to be having a good time"

"You can feel him right now?" Emma asked

"A bit, I think the link is stronger in sleep. It is strange Love, it's very hard to explain but right now I know that he is having the time of his life."

Emma grinned at him as her Dad added "Good, I think Regina could do with this and I know Henry was looking forward to it. I just hope that Junior settles tonight, I think he's missing the movement of the sea"

"Aye Mate, I think you might be right. I remember the first time that I spent an extended period of time on land, it was a strange experience that I did not enjoy" Hook said as he reached for the bed controls and sat himself up a bit.

"How are you feeling?" David asked and Emma was glad, it saved her from doing it. She didn't like to keep asking him after they had made their deal.

"Good" Hook replied with a smirk "But that may change soon enough, I need to use the facilities"

"Come on then, let's get you up" Emma said pulling his blankets back.

As she helped him sit up her Dad grabbed his crutch then came back to his side but Hook paused before carrying on.

"Can I have a bath too please Love? I fear that I do not smell very fresh anymore"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" She cringed but he looked so crestfallen that she gave a sigh and added "What the hell, why not? Whale brought in your waterproof cast cover for taking home tomorrow. We'll just need to make sure you don't get your stitches wet so that means NO washing of your hair"

"I'll take it, maybe the warm water will help take the stiffness from my bones"

David gave a laugh and blurted out "I doubt it, have you seen yourself lately?"

Hook just narrowed his eyes at her Dad but then they were moving again and he was back to gritting his teeth as he was lowered to the ground. Emma held on to him tightly as David helped him get his hand through the crutch.

Hook suddenly looked up and growled "You so much as think about calling me peg leg and I will club you to death with this crutch, you hear me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it" David said raising his hands in mock surrender and backing off with a smirk.

"Do you want to do it yourself or do you want me to keep hold of you?" Emma asked once he was ready to go.

"Might be an idea not to push my luck on my first day, your assistance would be welcomed. Thank you Love"

They started off across the floor and Emma looked up to see her Dad collecting fresh pajamas and Hook's cast cover, he headed through the door into the bathroom and seconds later she heard the water running. Emma looked back at Hook and was happy to see that he seemed to be managing a lot better than the last time, obviously the meds were doing their job. Hook didn't look up and she could see he was holding his breath again.

"Breathe... remember to breathe" she said quietly

He gave a tight smile then did as she said puffing out a few deep breaths as they paused in the doorway. Hook gave a chuckle as he looked up and Emma looked up to see her Dad bowing by the toilet.

"Your throne awaits" he said in a mocking tone before adding "and before you argue you are sitting for the finale, I'm not having you keeling over mid pee!"

Hook didn't argue, he just nodded his head knowing that David was probably right so once again they started moving. David helped lower Hook down then walked away to check on the bath.

"Don't worry Pirate, I have put plenty of bubbles in for you" he called over making Hook shake his head with a sigh

Emma left her Pirate sitting there for a few seconds as she brought the hoist over the end of the bath. It was going to be tough to get him in the bath but the hoist would make it easier, if only he didn't have the stitches in his head she could have just given him a quick shower.

It took much longer than Emma had anticipated but eventually Hook was lying back in the water with his cast leg perched on the edge of the bath but he was breathing heavily and looking like he might puke at any second... and they still had to get him out again, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

"I'll be fine in a minute Love, don't look so worried" Hook said threw a lazy smile

"Sorry I can't help it" she answered sitting on the edge of the bath and stroking a finger across his forehead to take the hair away.

He closed his eyes and hummed "Feels good"

"Well you get two minutes to relax before we do the washing part then you can relax again" she said before getting up when she thought she heard someone coming into the main room, she craned her neck but her Dad walked away before she had a chance to move.

"I'll go, it's probably Whale"

She moved back to Hook who seemed a bit brighter now but David was back before he'd even really left.

"There's no one there" he said with a shrug "Was probably just a nurse popping in"

With the help of her Dad they had Hook washed in a few minutes and he was back to relaxing in no time. Emma couldn't help the smile that came to her lips when he looked up at her and winked. Her eyes wandered across his chest to see the dark bruises where his ribs were broken but she gave a little frown when she noticed some bruising over his heart. She moved forward kneeling down next to the bath to look more closely, if she didn't know any better she would have said that they were finger marks... but why would he have finger marks over his heart?

"What's wrong Love?" Hook asked trying to look down at his front without much success

"Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering how you got these?" she said running her fingers over the marks.

"No bloody idea" he said looking back at her face and giving her a wide grin "But a cave fell on me so the clue might be in that"

She gently swatted his chest "Idiot"

"Aye but you I am your idiot" he replied with a smirk

David suddenly groaned and moved towards the door "Oh God, don't you too start. As if this is not bad enough, I mean, you realize that I'm standing here, right? You are naked in a bath and she is my daughter! Give me a shout when you're ready to get out"

Hook grinned wider as he watched her Dad leaving before he suddenly scooped a handful of water out and splashed it right down Emma's front. She jumped up gasping loudly while holding her arms out wide as the water now trickled it's way down her skin beneath her shirt.

"I swear once you are better I will get revenge... you are a dead man Killian Jones" she gave a shiver as the water made it's way past her waist and made it's way into her underwear "I am going to have to change now you idiot. For that you can just lie there and wait on me all by yourself."

He had the cheek to smile and close his eyes with a sigh "Take your time Love, I will still be here when you get back"

With one last look at him she marched to the door but gave one last parting shot before she left him.

"Yeah, lying in cold water if I get my way"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian relaxed back in the bubbles with a sigh... for the first time in days he felt happy again. He wasn't sure how much of that was down to what the boy was experiencing but right now he didn't care, it felt good. Without thought he started to quietly sing his favorite song as he let the heat from the water soothe him. He could feel sleep tugging on him already and gave another sigh as he tried to fight it, he didn't want to fall asleep in the water so he opened his eyes but as he did he gave a gasp and jumped sending water splashing everywhere. In that split second when he had opened them he could have sworn that he had just seen Devin standing by the end of the bath but as his heart thundered in his chest he looked wildly around to find no one there.

"YOU OK?" Emma called from the other room

"Aye... L-love" he called leaning back while clamping his hand to his ribs and clenching his teeth, Gods that had hurt.

He pulled in a few deep breaths trying to calm himself, he closed his eyes again and muttered "Bloody hell, what was that?"

Why did he keep seeing that damned hellion?

Was he really losing his mind?

But he had no more time to think it over as someone suddenly shoved him beneath the water and he slid down the bath. He tried to pull himself back up but he lacked leverage. His broken leg was now hanging fully over the edge and his other leg was useless, he lacked the strength to push himself back up. He managed to grasp the edge of the bath with his hand and tried to pull himself up but his ribs and hip were now screaming. He was flailing in an instant, his arms were sending water everywhere but he knew that no matter how much he splashed it would never be enough... he was going to drown in the bloody bath tub!

Black dots were forming in his vision now and his limbs felt heavy but he could feel something else too. Junior was panicking, he could feel the Lad's heartbeat rattling in his chest right along with his own. Killian tried again with renewed vigor to get himself up but he knew it was a fool's errand, he had no strength left and as his vision finally went black he knew he had no other option... he had to take a breath and he knew that when he did the boy was going to die right along with him!


	32. Chapter 32

**Eeeeekkkkk...**

 **Have you all being holding your breath?**

 **Well get ready to gasp in a lungful of air... on we go.**

 **As always please review**

Snow and Regina sat on the bench watching Junior and Henry as they played happily with the toy ship, Snow bounced Neal on her knee and he gave a little giggle.

"This is nice" She said with a smile as she sat back and raised her face up to the sun with a sigh

"I have to agree" Regina replied with a smile of her own as she lent back too "This week has been... challenging to say the least"

"I know what you mean" Snow said lifting her eyebrows high on her head "Can you believe that this time last week Junior wasn't here?"

"No..." Regina replied with a smirk "He just seems to fit right in. Look at him Mary-Margaret, look at Henry with him. They just seem... right"

Just then the two boys ran up the slight slope and dropped onto the ground in a heap panting heavily.

"Can we have a drink please Mom?" Henry gasped coming up onto his elbows

"Of course Henry. What would you like? I've put in cola or there's orange soda" Regina asked as she rummaged in the bag that sat on the bench between them.

"Orange please, what do you want Junior?" Henry asked as he accepted his drink

Junior just looked confused so Snow stepped in "Henry, remember that he has never had soda before. Do you want to try some Junior or do you just want water?"

"May I try some?" Junior replied eagerly but a few seconds later when he took a gulp of the fizzy drink he suddenly coughed and choked spitting it out onto the ground before looking horrified at himself "I am sorry Grandma, I did not mean to make a mess"

"It's OK... it's alright, no harm done." Snow soothed from up on the bench, poor Junior looked so distressed.

Regina scooted forward to come down in front of Junior giving him a kind smile "That soda might not have been the best idea. How about some water instead?"

He still looked unsure as he looked down at the orange stains on his white shirt but when Regina again lifted her finger to tap his nose he gave a small smile.

"Water would be appreciated, Thank you. I do not like the soda"

"Neither does Hook" Henry said with a laugh " I guess we should have known you'd be the same"

Junior took a long drink from the bottle that Regina opened for him then wiped his mouth with his arm before giving another little frown and turning back to Snow.

"I have ruined my new clothing"

"That will easily wash out Junior, don't look so worried. Now why don't you two go and have one last sail of your ship before it's time to head home?"

Henry jumped up but just as Junior was about to join him he suddenly gave a giant gasp bringing his hand up to his chest with a look of panic on his face.

"What is it?" Snow asked in concern but he didn't look like he knew.

He gave an unsure little laugh but he wasn't letting go of his shirt over his heart "My other heart got a fright"

"Hook got a fright?" Snow asked "Is he alright now?"

Junior gave a nod and another little smile. Snow thought that it was done but just as he was about to start back towards the water he gave another huge gasp and looked up at her with scared eyes.

"I feel strange Grandma... what is happening?"

He staggered a bit giving another couple of gasps before falling onto his rear with a thump. Regina jumped forward and scooped him up into her arms as he started to panic and for a minute Snow thought it was another panic attack that was taking hold of him but within seconds he was starting to pass out, this was not a panic attack, this was something else... what was happening to Hook?

She grabbed her cell and dialed... she needed to talk to David.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What the hell is he doing in there?" David asked as he stood with his hand clamped over his eyes while Emma changed.

"You OK?" Emma suddenly called out to the Pirate.

"Aye... L-love" Hook's reply came back.

David was just about to ask if Emma was nearly done when his cell rang. He spun around to face the wall while digging it out of his jeans to see that it was Mary-Margaret calling him. He smiled to himself thinking that she was just going to ask how much longer he was planning on staying.

"I know I know, I said I wouldn't be..." he was suddenly cut off by Mary-Margaret's panicked voice

"David, what's going on?"

"What? Nothing, what do you mean?"

"With Hook. David, Junior has passed out. Is Hook alright?"

Panic slammed David right in the gut, he was running in a second and as he burst through the bathroom door it was to find the Pirate submerged in the bath tub.

"Shit shit shit" David grit out tossing his cell into the sink as he ran passed, he could hear Mary-Margaret's tinny voice calling out but he didn't have time for that now.

He practically launched himself towards the bath plunging his hands into the water and hauling Hook back up. The Pirate's head just lolled to the side and for a spilt second David thought he was too late but when he gave Hook a rough shake he was suddenly left trying to keep the Pirate above the water when he started coughing and gasping in huge lungfuls of air.

"Dad?! What's going on?" Emma cried as she ran into the room

"We need to get him out Emma, go press the call button" He barked out as Hook carried on hacking his lungs up but Emma didn't move, she just stared at her Pirate "EMMA, now!"

She was gone in a second and David looked back at Hook who had finally started to get his breathing back under some kind of control but he seemed to losing steam now as his eyes fell closed.

"Hook?! Come on Pirate, open your eyes"

But Hook was totally spent, he was just totally limp in his arms as David gripped onto him tightly.

"What have you done to yourself?" David muttered as he adjusted his grip

Hook gave a weak shake of his head and mumbled something that sounded distinctly like "Devin"

"It's OK, I've got you now. We're gonna get you out soon" David soothed as Emma ran back in

"Is he OK?" she asked as she came down on her knees next to the bath

"I think so" David replied before remembering Mary-Margaret "Emma, grab my cell. I dropped it in the sink. Your Mom is still on the line, find out if Junior is alright"

She was up on her feet in a second grabbing the cell "Mom? Yeah... Is Junior alright?... Oh thank God. Yeah... Dad's with him. Mom, I'll call you back, Whale is here... OK, I'll see you soon"

Whale bustled into the room and raised an eyebrow "Panic attack?"

"Not sure" David replied quickly "I don't think so but I'm pretty sure he's had a a couple of lungfuls of water"

Whale turned to the nurse that stood next to him "Can you go grab a few bodies to help, we need to get him out of there ASAP. Bring in some more towels too so we can get him dried quickly"

The nurse gave a quick nod before hurrying out of the room and Whale turned back and spoke to the Pirate.

"Hook? Can you hear me?"

Hook gave a low groan but didn't move, the Pirate was still just lying lifelessly in his arms and the weight of him was starting to pull on David's back but he wouldn't move, not until the Pirate was safe.

"Hook, can you open your eyes for me?" Whale carried on and David was happy to see Hook trying to comply

"What happened? Come on, you need to talk to me." Whale carried on trying to coax the Pirate into sharing

For the second time in the last five minutes Hook muttered the word "Devin"

David frowned and asked "Did you fall asleep? Did you dream about Devin?"

Hook started to pull in some deep breaths and shook his head again "Devin... Here"

David was concerned as he looked up at Emma to find her looking just as worried as he felt but in the next second the team of medics rushed back into the room and within minutes Hook was back in his bed and Whale was giving him the once over.

"He's got his stitches wet but at the minute they look like they're holding. Can I ask you just to keep an eye on them until his hair is completely dry? We may need to redo them if they tear through the skin"

Hook gave a groan as Whale checked his ribs but apart from that he just lay there unmoving and David watched as Emma stood by the bed clutching onto his hand.

"OK, I don't think he's done himself anymore damage but I really don't think that he should leave tomorrow, he needs more time before he's strong enough to manage... I think that has been proved by this little display"

David had thought that Hook had fallen asleep but as Whale finished what he was saying the Pirate was again shaking his head.

"Need to go..." his eyes suddenly popped open and he tore his hand away from Emma to clutch at his chest as panic tried to take hold of him "Junior! Where is the boy? Is he alright?"

Emma grabbed hold of his face forcing him to look at her "Killian, calm down. Look at me. Junior is fine, he's with my Mom, Regina and Henry."

He didn't stop moving though and actually looked like he was trying to get up "Devin... I saw him... or the boy saw him" he screwed his eyes closed and gasped out "I don't bloody know... what is going on? I need the boy here... I want him here"

"Mom's on her way with him now, he's fine though I promise" Emma soothed and it seemed to work as Hook flopped back onto the pillows gasping in a few breaths but again he didn't settle into sleep like David had expected, he seemed to be just waiting for Junior to show up so David tried to reassure him too.

"You know that Mary-Margaret and Regina wouldn't let anything happen to him, it was them that let me know what was going on with you in the tub, they saved him and you"

"Aye Mate but if it wasn't for me the boy wouldn't have been in danger in the first place. This link we have, it cannot remain..."

"What?" Emma asked in confusion "I thought you liked it? You seemed so happy about it earlier"

Hooked sighed and let his eyes slide shut "It's not that simple Love"

"What's not?" David asked but when the Pirate locked eyes with him he didn't get an answer he liked

"I realized something during my little bath tub adventure. If I die the boy dies too. I have lived a full life, I have had more than my fair share of years but he... he deserves so much more than the five years that he has been given. We need to find a way to break this link otherwise the boy is doomed to an early grave. As much as I am a born survivor I cannot go on living forever"

David sat heavily in the seat next to the bed... could this be true?

The more he thought about it the more it made sense... the kid kept keeling over when Hook had his panic attacks so was it too much more to leap to the conclusion that is one died the other would follow?

With a gulp David realized that Hook was right, they had to find a way to break this link, even if Hook managed to live a full life dying at a ripe old age Junior would still die when he did and that was not an option... not for his Grandson!

Whale quietly finished up his paperwork and ducked out of the room leaving them all to wait for the rest of their family to arrive. Emma scooted herself onto the edge of the mattress and took up Hook's hand again, she simply just sat holding on to him as he lay looking at the door but as soon as Mary-Margaret hurried in followed by Regina who was carrying Junior in her arms the Pirate was trying to sit himself up.

The minute Junior saw Emma he burst into tears and held out his hands to her and cried "I want my Swan"

Emma jumped up and grabbed hold of the kid pulling him to her before turning and hurrying back to the bed where Hook immediately touched the boy's back with a comforting hand the minute Emma let him fall into her lap when she climbed back up onto the mattress.

"It's OK, Swan's got you" Emma soothed as she rocked him back and forth and Hook rubbed his hand in soothing circles on Juniors back

Mary-Margaret practically threw herself into David's arms and hugged him tightly whispering "I was so worried"

"It's alright, they're both OK" he soothed and when he glanced to the side he could see Regina hugging Henry too.

David had expected Hook to settle down now that he knew that the kid was OK but after a few minutes he started trying to gather up the things on his bedside cabinet and suddenly looked across at him.

"Can you help me Mate? I need you to pack up my stuff... I am leaving right now"

"WHAT?!" everyone cried in unison

"You cannot stop me so either you help or I make my own way home with the boy" Hook grit out trying to pull back his blankets

"Woah woah woah" David rushed forward "Just hang on a minute, think about this. Twenty minutes ago you very nearly died, you need to take it easy."

"No, what I need is my family with me but the boy and Henry cannot stay here so I will go with them"

"Hook you can't... This is crazy." David cried

"Please Killian listen to my Dad. You need to stay. If you want Junior and Henry to stay with us I'll talk to Whale" Emma pleaded but the Pirate was being stubborn now

"This is no place for them Swan and you know it. Please Love, I need to get out of here. I simply just cannot bear it anymore... there are just too many memories within these walls."

Emma was still hugging a weeping Junior to her front and David saw her resolve crumble when she realized that Hook was fighting his memories from his last visit here along with his new physical injuries

"Alright... you win. Let's go home" She sighed out

But suddenly Regina stepped forward with Henry still tucked under her arm wearing a smirk on her face "What if you had another choice?"

"I am not staying and nothing you say will change my mind" Hook replied with a of his own sigh as he lent back on his pillows, David could see that he was exhausted but he could also see the determination in his face, he was not about to back down.

"That is not another choice you idiot" Regina scowled "If you'd shut your pie hole and listen I may have a solution that would suit everyone. I have a pool house"

"I don't follow" Hook huffed out "What is a pool house?"

"In my garden. I have quite a substantial pool house. As well as the pool and hot tub it has two bedrooms, a small kitchen and a living area. Do not ask me why I have it because I don't know, it just came with the house, all part of the curse I presume but I have never used it. It is all on one level and would be the perfect place to aid your recovery"

David blinked hard, Regina had a pool house? How had he never noticed?

"I... we... thank you Love" Hook stuttered "but we wouldn't want to intrude, I will be just fine upon the Jolly"

"Nonsense" Regina barked back "It is decided. Swan give Junior to Guyliner and go sort out his paperwork. Come on Henry we will go and make up the beds and if you all want to join us for dinner I would be more than happy to have you."

"Awesome" Henry cried before turning to Mary-Margaret "Are you coming to dinner Grandma?"

Mary-Margaret looked to David and gave a smile as she answered "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

And that was that!


	33. Chapter 33

**OK, Early update... I might not be able to do one later so at least you will have one for the day.**

 **Hook finally get's to leave... but as always nothing is ever easy for our Pirate.**

 **As always please review**

Killian was beyond tired and more than a little, as Emma would say "freaked out" by what had happened in that tub. Had he really just fallen asleep and slid beneath the water? It seemed like the only logical explanation but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this. At the time he had been so sure that he felt someone's hands push him... Devin's hands.

But now in the light of the other room with the sleeping boy tucked into his side while David gathered his belongings he was doubting himself, how could it have been Devin? He was securely locked up and yet... that feeling was still there.

"You OK?" David suddenly whispered so as not to wake the boy "You look beat"

"Aye Mate, I have felt better but do not try to change my mind. This is what is best for everyone"

"Hey, I'm not trying to. Sometimes you have to do what you know is best and in this case I think you might be right" David sighed "This place would be hard for anyone but for you, after the last time... well if it were me I'd be struggling too so, you know, I get it" he finished with a shrug.

Killian sighed and let his eyes slide closed "I feel so bloody trapped here David and I know that feeling must be passing on to the boy, I feel his fear. He get's frightened all the time but the worst of it is that he is not frightened like any other boy his age would be... he is actually frightened for me. He has seen horrors in my head that no child should ever see. Mate I need this link gone."

"Hey, I promise first thing tomorrow we'll get right on it." David reassured but then his voice was suddenly muffled and Killian opened his eyes to find the Prince gone from his side.

"David?" he said cautiously instantly pulling the boy closer to his side but when David popped his head up next to the bed it became apparent that he had his head in the cabinet.

"What?" the Prince asked looking at him innocently

"What are you doing down there?" Killian asked with a sigh of relief

"Clearing out your stuff! How the hell did you get so much here in so little time?" He replied ducking back down before standing up and dumping the paraphernalia onto the foot of the bed.

"Do not ask me, I had nothing to do with it" Killian griped letting his eyes close again, he was so tired all he wanted to do was sleep.

The next he knew Emma was stroking the side of his face and David was removing Junior from his side pulling the boy up into his arms.

"Come on sleepy head, the sooner we get you up the sooner we can get you settled at the other end" Emma said giving him a loving smile

"Are we going to Gina's house now?" Junior asked rubbing his eyes and yawning widely "I want to see Henry"

"Yeah Kid we just need to get Papa Hook into the wheelchair then we're good to go" David chuckled

"Papa Hook?!" Killian suddenly burst out as Emma was helping him sit up "Bloody hell Mate. Do not give the boy ideas"

David just grinned at him and when Killian looked at Junior the Lad had that damned eyebrow of his raised high on his head like this was a good idea, Killian was going to kill David later but right now he was trying not to show how much pain he was in so he just grit his teeth and concentrated on getting to his feet. His legs felt really shaky and David must have sensed it as he suddenly put Junior on the bed again and came over to help taking hold of Killian in a vice like grip as Emma brought the wheelchair up to his side.

Killian was lowered down and in minutes he was ready to go but by now Junior was bouncing fully on the bed.

"I can bounce, I can bounce, I can bounce" he cried in delight

Killian chuckled holding onto his ribs lightly "Come on Lad there will be a much larger bed to bounce on when we get to Regina's house"

"Hook, don't tell him that. Junior you can't jump on Regina's beds so don't even try it, you hear me? No bouncing" Emma cried out lightly swatting Killian's shoulder

Junior instantly stopped and his head dropped "I am sorry Swan"

Junior looked so sad, Killian could feel his shame as he flopped down to sit on the mattress with a pout and Killian knew he had to make the boy feel better. When Junior was happy it was the best feeling Killian had ever felt, the boy's joy literally seeped into his soul and brought him comfort like no other.

"Come on Lad, come sit on my lap and Swan will push us out of here" he said clapping his hand on his leg

Junior's head flew up and he grinned widely as he scrambled over the edge of the bed to run across the floor but as he came up to Killian's side he stopped short of his destination and eyed the wheelchair as if trying to figure something out.

"What is it Lad?" Killian asked

"How do I get on? I do not want to hurt you further"

There he was worrying about him again... Killian sighed but was saved from speaking when David suddenly swooped forward and scooped the boy up and had flying him high into the air above his head.

"Hold on tight Junior, Grandpa airlines is moving into land"

Killian chuckled as the boy shrieked with laughter even if he didn't have a clue what David was talking about he was still enjoying being flown above the Prince's head and seconds later he was sitting with a wide smile on Killian's lap ready to go.

David grabbed Killian's hook from the cabinet "You want this on before we go?"

Killian was about to decline, he just wanted to go but again he was left chuckling when Junior suddenly cried out "May I carry it?"

"Aye Lad, you may. Just be careful with it I do not wish to be one of those Pirate's that has to wear an eye patch."

Junior held the hook in his hands as Emma started to maneuver the chair out of the door that David held open for her and as they started off down the corridor the boy gave a little laugh as he jammed his broken arm into the brace and held it up to Killian.

"Look, I am Junior Hook"

"I can see... here, let me fasten it on for you" Killian said, it was a little awkward doing the buckles onto someone else but he managed and when he was finished Junior was beaming from ear to ear.

"Look Grandpa, I have a hook too"

David laughed shaking his head "You two get more alike by the minute, it's more than a little scary you know"

But Junior just grinned wider and cried out "Arrrrrr... I am a Pirate"

"Have you ever heard me say "Arrrrrr" Lad? I may be a Pirate but I am a gentleman first. Always remember that Junior, manners cost you nothing in life"

"Aye Aye Sir" Junior gave a salute and Killian couldn't help but laugh at the boy, he looked so happy.

Getting in the truck was a struggle but getting out was even worse. Killian was bone tired now, he was in desperate need of some pain medication and to make things worse his nausea was back. He was trying hard to hide it but Junior was not so good at remaining quiet.

"My other stomach feels funny" he whined into David's neck as he let his head fall onto the Prince's shoulder

"I know Kid but he'll feel better in a minute once we get him into bed then he can have a sleep, just hang on OK"

Junior nodded his head a little and snuggled in closer to David as Emma started pushing the wheelchair towards the front of the "pool house" where Killian could see Mary-Margaret and Regina busying themselves inside. If he hadn't been too busy trying to settle his stomach he probably would have appreciated the building a bit more but he did realize one thing... the place was huge, Regina had definitely played it down.

He was pushed through the wide glass doorway into the living space, all he wanted to see was the bed before he passed out but he pulled a smile to his face when Henry rushed over.

"Hey Killian, isn't this place awesome?"

"Aye Lad, awesome" he managed to get out with a smirk but again Junior gave the game away.

"We do not feel very well" he moaned softly from David's arms and Henry gave a little frown of concern before just smiling up at the boy.

"Come on then, I'll show you the bedrooms and the two of you can rest for a while until dinner is ready, it's gonna be a late one anyway" Henry said nodding his head down a little corridor before walking off.

Emma followed pushing Killian after the boy, the floor was made from tiles which made the ride very smooth and he noted that Regina was right, this place was going to be a lot easier to get around in, he'd have to remember to thank her later.

"This place is great Henry" Emma suddenly said from behind his shoulder

"I know right, I never really used it before. I kinda even forgot it was here..." he trailed off giving a thoughtful look "but hey, we are gonna have so much fun here now, it can be like a little vacation before we head back home"

"I like that idea" she replied

Killian tried to follow the conversation but he was beginning to lose focus now, his stomach was doing somersaults and before too long he knew that he needed to stop her... he was going to be sick.

"Swan" he ground out leaning forward slightly as he stomach tried to clench

"Henry, please tell me the washroom is close by I think he's gonna puke" Emma's concerned voice was suddenly by his side but Killian had his eyes clamped shut now as his world started to spin and he broke out into a cold sweat as wave after wave washed over him. The final straw came seconds later when he heard Junior wretch behind him and a wet splat hitting the floor. Killian's stomach lurched too and he was suddenly in so much pain he thought he might pass out.

"It's OK... you're alright, I've got you..." Emma soothed rubbing a hand on his back as he puked all over the floor before she yelled "MOM, WE NEED A LITTLE HELP DOWN HERE"

But Killian knew he was anything but alright as his stomach rolled again... Gods would this ever end?

Eventually he was maneuvered around the mess on the floor and before too long he was being lifted from the chair by David after he had passed the boy to Swan.

"Come on Pirate, let's get you into bed before you make anymore mess"

Killian wanted to reply, he wanted to make light of the situation but he just couldn't and it was only made worse when a cry of pain was pulled from his mouth as he was hoisted up.

"Sorry" David mumbled but Killian was nearly beyond thought now and as soon as he was in the bed Emma was holding his medication up to his face. He accepted it readily and gulped down the water too to try and get rid of the horrid taste in his mouth before flopping down in a boneless heap. His eyes were practically rolling in his head but as he lay there he felt the boy tuck himself into his left side and cuddle into him... they were safe, they were both safe... safe and loved.

He closed his eyes again with a sigh tugging the boy in closer as sleep took them both. He knew that his family would watch over them both, he could finally relax... he wasn't quite home but for the moment this would do, this place was safe.


	34. Chapter 34

**OK so I managed to type up another update, it is long but that is to make up for the fact that there will NOT be an update tomorrow. I have family plans and will not be home until late.**

 **Fluff... it's what we needed**

 **With a little more of Rumple's EVIL EVIL plan**

 ***shakes fist at the Dark One ***

 **Damn you Rumplestiltskin, damn you.**

 **Enjoy**

 **As always please review**

 **:)**

"Are they alright?" Mary-Margaret asked in concern from the floor as she cleaned up the mess.

David just nodded and closed the door quietly behind himself before dropping down next to his wife and pulling off some of the paper towels to help her.

"Emma's gonna stay in there with them just in case Hook has another nightmare" he said in a hushed tone while they worked "I hope that he doesn't, this is just getting out of control now Mary-Margaret and he's right, it's not fair on Junior, we need to find a way to break that link"

"But how? We don't even really know anything about it" she asked in concern spraying some disinfectant on to the tiles.

David stood up and lifted the bucket in which they had thrown the soiled papers so that Mary-Margaret could wipe under it and sighed "I don't know but first thing tomorrow I am calling Belle, if anyone can help us look into it it's her"

Henry sidled up to him as he stood pondering their problem

"I've been thinking about it Grandpa" the kid said in a thoughtful tone

"Been thinking about what Kid?" David asked, he hadn't realized that Henry had been listening to what he and Mary-Margaret were saying but when he spoke again it became apparent that he had.

"What if we've been thinking about this all wrong?"

"What you thinking?" David asked shifting his feet to look at his Grandson with interest

"What if instead of looking into the gem stone which we pretty much know is of no use to us now, we look into Blackbeard. I mean Hook had thought that the map could have been cursed by him or something. He said that it could have been a trap set by one Pirate Captain to another, what if he was right? Maybe we just missed something"

"THAT is a great idea Henry, you really do like to think outside the box Kid" David agreed, he knew that the map was fake but the gem had been Blackbeard's so it was a good place to start.

He stepped forward and pulled his Grandson into a one armed hug making sure to keep the bucket held out at arms length in the opposite direction before holding it out for Mary-Margaret to drop the last bits of paper towel into as she finished up.

"The best thing about it Grandpa is that I have already talked to Belle and she is going to bring all the books she can find over first thing tomorrow morning." Henry added with a grin before looking at the closed bedroom door "Talking of books, I left mine in there. I was gonna use this room with Junior and put the book in there earlier so that we could read it tonight"

"Sorry Kid, we just went with the nearest one"

"I don't mind Grandpa, the rooms are nearly the same anyway and I can get the book back tomorrow, I mean Junior will probably be too tired tonight to do it anyway." he gave a sad sigh and David couldn't help feeling sorry for the kid.

"Hey, there will be other nights and who knows with that Kid he may very well wake up and be bouncing around here like there's no tomorrow"

Henry gave a little laugh "He does like to bounce doesn't he?"

"Just a bit" David laughed back "Come on, let's go help Regina prepare this meal, she has to have lots needing done"

Henry gave a nod and set off back towards the kitchen. David took hold of Mary-Margaret's hand and followed after him giving her a reassuring smile as they went. Henry's idea was a good one, this would cheer up the Pirate, at least now they had something to focus on and something that Hook could help with. Him and Belle really did make a great research team... yep the Nevengers were definitely getting back on track.

Let Operation Gemini commence

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple raised an eyebrow as he looked around the cave at the Lost Ones who were trying in vain to look like they weren't standing in front of the Dark One

"Where is Devin?" Rumple asked turning slowly to look at each of them "You have barely been free for more than four hours and already I find you NOT doing what you are supposed to be doing"

One of the boys gave a nervous glance towards the tunnels and mumbled "He has gone to retrieve Tootles"

"OK... and that stops YOU from working how?"

"We were just... we didn't want to..."another boy stammered but then the first one stepped forward and spoke again.

"Is it true that a dragon resides in those tunnels?"

Rumple gave a little laugh and again raised his eyebrow "You are scared of a dragon?"

The boys all gave nervous laughs and one said "Well they can breathe fire, who wouldn't be scared?"

"Breathe fire?!" Rumple explained, he turned on his heels quickly and roared " MEETING A CREATURE THAT CAN BREATHE FIRE WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES IF YOU DO NOT GET BACK IN THOSE TUNNELS AND FIND MY GEM STONE"

The boys instantly fled and Rumple was left standing breathing heavily in the open cave surrounded by the rubble that had fallen onto the sand "Idiots, I should have just taken their hearts when I had the chance"

"Now there is no need for that" a voice suddenly called out from the passageway and Rumple turned to see Devin dumping an unconscious boy onto the ground.

"The wanderer returns" Rumple proclaimed "and I can only presume that this pathetic excuse is Tootles"

"Useless idiot didn't want to come with me... I had to improvise quickly"

"You ruin my plan Devin and you will regret it. Tell me that you were not seen"

"Not by a single soul" The boy grinned "And now we have another pair of hands to help us. I will refrain from taking Rapha until we are ready to go, I watched him with his "family" and I think that taking him now would only raise suspicion where as this useless piece of trash won't be missed... they're probably just waiting on him running away"

"I like how you think Devin" Rumple said nodding his head slowly "Did you pay our Pirate a visit too?"

"I did" Devin's grin grew wider and he gave an evil little cackle "We have messed him up really well haven't we?"

"I have to say that I didn't realize just how badly until I witnessed something the other day. I am impressed Devin, I took his hand and not even I can elicit a reaction like the one I witness while wearing your face. Just don't over do things and make sure that there is never a witness... he will surely think that he is losing his mind before too much longer and those damned heroes will be so consumed with trying to help him that they will fail to see that it is not Hook that they need to be worrying about but his young counterpart"

Devin smirked and gave another little bow "Do not worry Dark One I am well versed in the art of trickery. Your Father taught me all too well"

Rumple's smile fell from his face in an instant "You always have to lower the tone boy."

And with that he puffed into his red smoke cloud as Devin's laughter rang out around him appearing just outside the shop with a growl.

"I refuse to let Peter Pan foul my mood" he grumbled as he opened the door with a jingle and headed straight through to the back room only to grind to a halt as he came through the bead curtain.

"Belle! What on Earth are you doing?"

"Research" she beamed back around a stack of books that she had placed on the floor next to the table "I spoke to Henry earlier and while you and Blue carry on looking into getting Emma her magic back the Nevengers are going to look into Blackbeard himself"

"The Nevengers?!" he asked but inside he was sighing in relief. They could look into Blackbeard all they liked as long as they avoided the gem

Belle gave a silly grin "Yeah it's what we called ourselves the last time Killian was in hospital after those nasty Lost Ones attacked him. I guess the name just stuck"

"I can see why... so witty" he grumbled but Belle gave a heavy sigh and frowned

"What is wrong with you tonight?" she cried "You left here in such a good mood"

"Yes well I was in a good mood but" thinking on his feet he just blurted out "Progress with the Fairy is proving to be slow going"

"Don't get frustrated Rumple, you'll figure it out I know you will. I believe in you"

He sighed heavily. He knew that it was true, she really did believe in him and a little bit of guilt gnawed at him as he thought of the lies he had spun to get this far but then the thought of what he was working towards took over.

"I know you do Belle, it's what gets me through each day" he replied with a loving smile as he made his way through the chaos to reach her "Now come on, research can wait. Let me take my beautiful wife out for dinner. Maybe we both need a break from the books for one night"

"That" Belle said standing up and knocking the dust from her dress "Sounds like a very good idea but I think I may need to change first, these books are beyond dusty"

She pulled a face as she looked at the grime on her front but Rumple didn't care, it reminded him of the early days, back when he fell head over heals for her as she cleaned and cared for him. He pulled her into his arms and held her lovingly.

"I swear you grow more beautiful every day Belle, how did I ever deserve your love?"

She leant into his arms and put her forehead on his then trailed her finger up to his heart "Because deep down inside here Rumple you are beautiful too, I can just see it more clearly than others but recently others are seeing it too. I love you Rumple... and I always will"

With that she kissed him lovingly before stepping back and looking down at herself again and giggling "But I still need to change, you may like the "dirty peasant" look but I am not going to dinner like this. Come on we can stop at home first"

With that she was tugging him towards the front door, he gave a laugh and went with her. Soon enough his heart would be pure, the darkness would be trapped inside the body of a child, a child that would be festering away in Neverland.

Rumple grinned to himself as he thought of the look of horror that would appear on Devin's face when he finally realized that he had been tricked into taking a duplicate copy of the Dark One with him, a younger copy that once he was freed from the temporary effects of the squid ink that Rumple planned to use on him, would probably kill everything on the island.

The boy would have no good in him, only darkness would reign... heaven help any soul that got in his way.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian wasn't quite sure how long he had been sleeping, the light nights made gauging the time quite tricky so he peeked his eyes open and quickly found that there was a clock by the bed. It was nearly eight thirty, had he really been sleeping for a couple of hours already?

He still felt tired and had just closed his eyes again when he felt movement on the bed next to him, he turned his head to find Junior sitting up between himself and a sleeping Emma without a care in the world. The boy had Henry's storybook spread out on the covers and was reading intently. Killian smiled to himself as he watched the boy savoring every word on the pages but soon enough the Lad gave a sideways glance and caught him watching and broke out into a wide smile.

"We feel better" he whispered

"Aye Lad, we do" Killian replied "Are you enjoying the book?"

"Aye" he nodded vigorously "Do you want me to read some to you?"

"That would be nice, thank you Lad" Hook said closing his eyes again briefly, he really was still very tired but he wanted to hear the boy so he blinked his eyes open again and shuffled slightly on the bed getting more comfortable.

Junior started reading the story of Red Riding Hood and after a few minutes Killian couldn't help it, he started to drift off again as the boy's voice soothed him. He could feel the boy's happiness seeping through him and that in turn made him happy and relaxed but before he was fully gone the boy stopped talking. Killian's eyes popped open and he gave a small frown when he found the boy just staring at him.

"Do not stop Lad, I am listening"

But Junior just gave a little giggle and replied "I stopped a while ago, you fell asleep and were snoring"

Killian chuckled himself "Sorry Lad, I did not realize"

"I know that you are tired, it is alright I am fine just reading to myself, you can sleep"

"Thank you Lad" Killian hummed closing his eyes again but a few seconds later the boy had him chuckling again when he spoke

"Killian?" the lad had been around Henry far too long, his name sounded strange on the boy's tongue but he reminded himself that it was better than "Papa Hook".

"Aye Lad?" he replied peeking his eyes open again to see that the boy was still wearing his hook over the end of his cast.

"When will I get my hook?" he asked studying it carefully

"What do you mean Lad?" Killian asked turning himself slowly to lie on his left hand side so that he was facing the boy

"My hook. When will I get it? I still have my hand. Will it hurt to lose it?"

"What?!" Killian suddenly understood what the boy was asking "You will not get a hook Lad, not unless fate has a cruel sense of humor."

"I do not understand. If I am you why would I not get a hook too?"

Killian sighed, this was hard for an adult to understand but he knew how this boy's mind worked and he knew that he had to try and explain.

"We may have once been the same person but we are no longer. You are you and I am me, I know that it's difficult to understand but we are already different you and I. For instance you are now going by the name Junior, I have never been called Junior. Every decision you have made since you arrived in this land had shaped you into who you are. Just because I lost my hand does not mean that you will and just because I am a Pirate does not mean that you have to be one too. Do you understand?"

"I think so" he said furrowing his brow before asking in a mischievous tone "But what if I WANT to be a Pirate?"

Killian chuckled again "Well I would say, if that is what makes you truly happy you should follow your heart. Only you can chose your path now Lad. Myself, Swan and Henry will be there to help you along the way but ultimately the man you become will come from the decisions you choose to make."

Emma voice suddenly joined in their conversation when she inhaled deeply and opened her eyes "And I would say "over my dead body." You are not becoming a Pirate Kid. One Pirate in this family is enough for anyone"

Junior giggled "That is alright I do not think I want to be a Pirate anyway"

"You've got plenty of time to decide, why not just have fun being a kid for a while" Emma said stretching out on the bed

Junior grinned again and suddenly he was up on his feet, he gave one little bounce before suddenly remembering that he was not allowed. He cringed a little and froze with his eyes clamped shut.

"I am sorry Swan I forgot that I was forbidden from bouncing, do not be angry with me"

he cried out peeking one eye open at her.

Emma glared at him for a second and Killian was about jump in to stop the Lad getting a telling off, he had simply forgotten that he was not allowed to bounce but Emma's face suddenly split into a wide smile and she pulled herself up onto her feet taking hold of the boy's hands as they both stood on the bed.

"What the hell kid, bounce all you like. Just hold onto me so you don't bounce on to Sir Bruise-a-lot and don't tell the others... it's our secret"

Killian rolled back onto his back to watch them and gave a laugh as Swan looked down at him lovingly throwing him a wink, this was almost perfect but they were just missing one person.

"Stop" he called out waving his hand to get their attention

"Did I hurt you Killian?" Junior asked with a look of horror on his face

"No Lad but we are missing an important person to our secret party." He replied with a grin "Swan, go get the boy but be quiet about it, we do not want anyone stopping the fun"

Emma nodded and leapt off the bed leaving an excited Junior standing with his little hands clamped over his mouth trying to contain his giggles. Killian watched as he gave a little happy dance when a bewildered Henry was lead into the room.

"What's going on guys?" Henry asked with a frown but Killian just raised a finger to his mouth

"Shhhh Lad, hang on a second"

The minute the door was closed Emma jumped back on the bed and Junior started bouncing again. Killian watched as Henry started laughing and his eyes danced with joy.

"We were missing my trusty First Mate, we could not have a bed bouncing party without you lad. Come on"

Killian thought that Henry would have jumped up to join in with Junior, the bed was huge and there was plenty of space but instead he scrambled up towards Killian and tucked himself into his side where he lay watching as his Mother and Brother made a good attempt at ruining the mattress.

"I missed you Killian" he whispered without looking up

"I know Lad and I you" Killian said around that bloody lump in his throat "But how many opportunities do you get in life to jump on the bed with your family? Get up Lad, go join your Brother."

With that Henry sat up and gave him a wide smile "Mom will go mad if she finds out, I was never allowed to jump on the bed"

"Well Lad just hope she never does then" Killian laughed

Henry clawed his way to his feet and started bouncing in earnest, Killian was being bounced a little but it was a good mattress and it wasn't hurting him in the slightest. The boys were laughing and squealing so much that no one heard the door open until their was a sudden yell in the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Regina stood with her arms folded across her chest and in an instant Henry was scrabbling to the floor leaving Swan and Junior standing on the bed breathing heavily with looks of horror on their faces.

"Mom... we were... we uhm"

"I know exactly what you were doing young man" she said marching forward to the bed with a scowl on her face "You were all bouncing on the bed yet not one of you thought..." she paused and stared at each of them in turn before breaking into a wide smile of her own "to invite me"

With that she too jumped up onto the bed "My Mother never let me bounce on the bed as a child but I used to do it in secret anyway, that was half the fun and if you are all doing it now I want in on the action." with that she gave a whoop of joy.

Killian clutched his side as laughter tore from him, his ribs were throbbing but he couldn't hide his grin as he notice Mary-Margaret and David standing in the doorway laughing at the sight before them. David met his gaze and gave him a smirk of approval

The day may have been long and it may have been one of his toughest but right now Killian Jones Senior was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

He looked back to his crazy family as they bounced around him... aye, life was good.


	35. Chapter 35

**Another chapter of fluffiness but come morning the Nevengers will be back on the case.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

"Oh my God" Regina cried out dropping down onto her back on the bed and laughing "I am done, who knew that bed bouncing could be such hard work?"

Emma felt Junior tug his hand out of her's as he launched himself towards the mattress too lying down next to Regina with a wide grin on his face. Emma turned to see an identical smile on the face of the man she loved as he lay watching them while trying to clutch onto both Henry's storybook and his hook to stop them being bounced on but her attention was drawn back to the others when Regina spoke again. She was still breathing heavily but now she seemed pensive as she turned to look at Henry.

"I am sorry Henry, I wasted far too many years focusing on things that didn't matter instead of focusing on the fun stuff." she said giving him a sad smile

"Yeah well if you hadn't things would be different, if we had been doing this for all those years I would never have gone looking for Mom and we would all still be cursed so I forgive you" he gave a huge grin "Besides I'm all for you making it up to me now if you fancy buying me a new bike"

Everyone laughed but David suddenly pointed to the other side of the bed and made a "shushing" motion Emma looked to the side to see that Hook had dozed off again and he was sleeping with a little smile on his lips. Her heart clenched at the sight of him, he looked so happy but at the same time she could see in his face from his sunken eyes that he had lost weight again.

She sighed to herself deciding that she'd let him sleep for another ten minutes then he was eating whether he wanted to or not.

They all crept from the room but Emma left the door wide open so that if Hook woke he would know where she was, the last thing she wanted was for him to try and get out of bed by himself... and he would, of course he would because he was Hook.

Junior was still full of energy and Emma gave another sigh, how was going to get that kid to bed this side of midnight? But she laughed to herself as she watched him "helping" in the kitchen.

"Here Kid, take these over to the table" David said handing him the silverware "and when you've done that come back and take the napkins too, Henry will be back in a minute so he can show you where everything goes"

"I know where they go Grandpa, I had to lay the Captain's table everyday!" Junior cried indignantly

"Of course you'd know... what don't you know kid?" David chuckled

Junior just gave a confused little shrug then skipped his way across to the table clutching the silverware against his front, the cast made it hard for him to carry them but he managed and she watched as he first placed them on one of the chairs then took a few at a time and slid them onto the table before pulling himself up. He stood on the chair and worked quickly laying the place with a look of utter concentration on his face before grabbing another set, dropping down onto the floor and repeating the process with the next seat. He finished quickly then ran back across to the kitchen counter taking the napkins that David handed him and scuttling back.

Emma walked towards the others as she carried on watching "He's like a little machine" she laughed when her Mom smiled up at her.

"It's something he knows Emma, he's probably done it every day of his life for a long time. Bless him, he likes helping" Mary-Margaret cooed as she watched Junior working

Emma looked back at the boy as he pulled himself back up onto the first chair but this time he knelt by the table.

"It's hard to think that Hook did all those things, he really did a good job at burying his childhood" Emma said with a frown as she looked back at her Mom

"Hook has learnt to deal with his past and Junior won't ever have to do any any of that stuff ever again Emma. Look at him, he might be concentrating hard but he is happy and relaxed, there is no Captain to be frightened of here, he's doing this because he wants to not because he's being forced to do it"

"You're right Mom" Emma agreed suddenly smiling, she was just about to grab the plates to carry to the table when Junior called to her.

"Swan, where are you to sit?"

"Where do you want me to sit Kid?" she called back

He tilted his head a little and then gave a little smile "Between Killian and Henry"

"Sounds perfect" she replied with a smile.

Junior jumped down off of his chair and immediately pushed it out of the way taking off with it across the tiles before leaving it by the wall and when she noticed that it was the space closest to the bedroom doors Emma realized that he had made the space for Hook's wheelchair, this Kid was smart!

He did one more little circuit of the table then nodded to himself and headed back over towards her.

"If you carry the plates over to the table for me I can lay those too" he said looking straight up at her "I do not wish to drop them otherwise I would have carried them myself, with this thing on my arm it makes things a little awkward"

"Sure Kid" she replied ruffling his hair "You do that and I'll go get Killian up"

"He is feeling better but his belly still feels a bit funny" Junior suddenly said with another little frown

"Do you think that he would maybe prefer some broth instead of the lasagna?"

He gave a wide smile and cried "Aye broth. His belly will like that"

"OK" she said putting the plates down "I'll go have a look and see if we've got some"

"Already on it" Regina called from the kitchen as she started untying her apron "I made up a batch of chicken broth earlier, I was going to freeze it in portions. I'll just pop up to the house and grab some"

With that Regina disappeared through the doorway and headed up towards the main house where Henry had already gone to grab pajamas for both himself and Junior after they realized that they hadn't brought them down already.

"Right well, I'll go get Hook then" she said to no one in particular.

When Emma walked back into the room it was to find him snoring lightly and she gave a little giggle when she realized that he was still clutching Henry's book in his hand. She crawled up the bed and gently tugged it, it came away easily and she gave a sigh as she held the book in her hands. This book had been the start of everything for her. If her Mom hadn't given it to Henry he would never have found his hope and he would never have traveled to Boston to find her... she would never have become the savior and she would never have met Hook.

Her eyes moved from the book to look at him as he slept and she smiled to herself as she began to sing their song

 **All of the lights land on you  
The rest of the world fades from view  
And all of the love I see  
Please please say you feel it too  
And all of the noise I hear inside  
Restless and loud, unspoken and wild  
And all that you need to say  
To make it all go away  
Is that you feel the same way too**

His lips twitched as she reached the end of the first verse and she knew that he was awake now but he just lay with his eyes closed

 **And I know** **  
** **The scariest part is letting go** **  
** **'Cause love is a ghost you can't control** **  
** **I promise you the truth can't hurt us now** **  
** **So let the words slip out of your mouth**

He peeked an eye open and gave a little lopsided smile before clearing his throat a little and joining in for the next part, they sang in unison both smiling at each other

 **And all of the steps that led me to you** **  
** **And all of the hell I had to walk through** **  
** **But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say** **  
** **My love, I'm in love with you**

The song wasn't quite done but Hook broke the moment by giving a hearty laugh clutching his ribs a little.

"I love you with all my heart Love but singing is not really your best asset"

She swatted his arm playfully "Hey, I can carry a tune"

He just raised his eyebrow "I appreciate the effort, it was a nice way to be woken. Is it time to eat?"

"Yeah, Regina's gone to get you some soup, Junior said your stomach might not be up to anything else"

"I think he may be right" He replied with a heavy sigh

"Hey, it's OK. Have some soup tonight and tomorrow we can try you on something with a bit more substance"

He just nodded giving a small wince when it obviously hurt his neck but he didn't let it stop him as he threw back the covers and started pulling himself up to sit on the side of the bed.

"I'll grab your chair. Junior made a space at the table for you so you could sit in it, it'll be easier than using that crutch and besides you're too tired for that tonight anyway"

"He's a good Lad" Hook said with a smirk "Which is odd to say knowing that he and I started off the same way. I got so lost Swan, when I see how he is I remember what was drummed into me as a child and in my Navy days, I can't help thinking what would have happened if I hadn't lost Liam... " he looked up at her with a sad smile before pulling in a breath "But then I think, if all that had not happen I would not be here now and here is where I wish to be... with you"

Emma lent forward and stroked the side of his face lovingly and he turned his head into her hand.

"I love you so much" she whispered

"I know" he grinned back

Emma laughed hard "I'm going to kill Henry for showing you that damned movie, Come on Han, let's get you in the chair. You ready?"

"Aye Love"

It wasn't as hard as Emma thought it would be, with the bed being lower than the one in the hospital they kind of just managed to spin Hook around only briefly having him on his feet and in seconds he was dropping down to sit in the wheelchair with a sigh.

"You still tired?"

He gave another nod "Aye Love but I am fine for the moment"

"OK, just don't overdo it. I know what you're like, you'll get carried away with the kids and we'll never get you back to bed" she suddenly stopped and stood up straight gasping "Oh, God. We have "kids" Hook, as in plural. How the hell did that happen?"

"I'm not quite sure Love" he laughed "but our youngest one is getting impatient, I can literally feel his frustration."

With that Emma took the brakes off the chair and pushed it through to the other room to find everyone was back. She wheeled the chair straight up to the table where the others were all starting to sit down leaving only Regina and Mary-Margaret in the kitchen.

"Need a hand?" Emma called over

"No, we got it" Mary-Margaret called back "Just sit"

Emma rubbed her hand across Hook's shoulders as she walked around the back of him and dropped down into the chair next to Henry. The others chatted and as she turned to look at them her eyes fell onto the table to find her napkin folded into the shape of a swan. She quickly looked around at the other places to find theirs all just folded normally.

Looking quickly to Junior she found him grinning at her like an idiot, he looked so like Hook that she actually turned to him and said

"I didn't know that you could do this" she pointed to the swan

"That's because I can't" he replied with a smirk

She gave a little frown , how could he not do it if the kid could? But when he lifted his left arm the answer was plain, of course he couldn't do it, he only had one hand!

She felt like such an idiot.

"Not anymore anyway. If I could have I would have used that trick long ago" he grinned then winked at Junior "Nice touch Lad"

Emma turned back to Junior with a smile "Thank you Junior, it is very nice"

But then the food was being served and the napkins were forgotten, the meal was delicious and Emma looked between her three boys as they all sat happily eating. Hook seemed a bit brighter after he had eaten his soup and even managed to eat some apple pie and Emma's concerns about Junior not going to sleep soon proved to be unwarranted as he yawned widely after the meal was done and actually asked to go to bed.

"Let me do it Swan" Regina said "you get your Pirate back to his bed before he falls asleep at the table"

When Emma looked at Hook she realized that the former Queen was right, Hook looked beyond tired and Regina gave a little laugh as Emma looked back at her "I'll tuck them in then head to bed myself and I promise that there will be no bouncing this time"

"We'll head off too sweetie" Mary-Margaret said "Leave the washing up, I'll get it in the morning... you look beat."

"Thanks guys" Emma said pulling her weary bones from the chair. She looked at Henry who gave her a sleepy smile before walking over to her.

"Night Mom" he said hugging her tightly and before she knew it Junior had joined in.

"Goodnight Swan" he mumbled against her thigh before turning to practically sleep walk his way across to Hook and added "Goodnight Killian"

"Do I not get a hug?" Hook asked with a frown

"I did not want to hurt you" Junior replied with a yawn

"Come on Lad, you won't" Hook said holding out his arms

Emma watched as her Pirate grit his teeth when he pulled the kid from the floor to kneel on his legs but the minute the boy was up his grimace turned into a smile and her heart gave another little flutter as Junior wrapped his arms around Hook's neck and let his head fall onto his shoulder

"Goodnight Killian" he whispered

"Goodnight Killian" Hook replied with a wink at Emma and a little smile appeared on Junior's face but he didn't say anything.

Henry wandered over too and lent in on Hook's other side "Night Killian"

"Night Lad, look after your Brother. Perhaps leave a light on, he is not frightened but he will sleep better with it on"

Hook threw Henry a little wink and Henry smiled in understanding then he held out his hand to Junior "Come on Junior, we might have time for one story if we are quick, let's grab the book while Killian uses the bathroom."

With that they headed down the little corridor with Regina. Her Mom and Dad gave Emma a quick hug then gave Hook a wave before leaving too. Emma gave a heavy sigh turning back to her Pirate after they left.

"This has been a long assed day" she groaned rubbing her neck as she walked heavily back to his side

"Sorry Love" he said in a small voice

"Hey, it's not your fault" she soothed rubbing his shoulder as she came up behind him to pull the chair away from the table "None of this is your fault Killian and don't you forget it"

"I know Love but I thought we were done with all of this" he said tipping his head back and looking up at her

"I know" she said with a sigh "But it's not forever and we get to use this place so that's a bonus right"

"Right" he chuckled back "It's not the Jolly but it will do"

Fifteen minutes later they were lying back in the huge bed and for the first time in days Emma found herself relaxed as she snuggling with her Pirate.

"This is nice" she hummed against his chest

"Aye" he hummed back in the darkness before pulling in a breath and saying "Sleep Love, you are exhausted. We can talk in the morning, for now just let me hold you"

She snuggled in closer "Sounds good to me, night Killian"

"Goodnight Emma"

She felt him tug her closer and as she lay there she could hear his double heart beat through his chest, it was strange but she found it oddly comforting knowing that she could hear Junior's heart too. With a sigh she closed her eyes and let the drum beat in her ear soothe her into sleep, she had all her boys under one roof, they were all safe and they were all most definitely loved.

She smiled against Hooks chest as he gave a slight snore... she had missed this.


	36. Chapter 36

**Let's carry on shall we...**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian was awake and moving before he even really registered that it was not him having the nightmare but the boy. He sat up panting into the dim light as the boy's heart thundered in his chest right along with his. He gulped a few times and shook his head trying to get the images from his brain but they were not leaving and after a few seconds he suddenly realized that Junior must still be sleeping as more images of the Captain bearing down on him invaded his mind.

"Swan" he gasped out clutching at his chest trying to slow his heart.

"Hmmmmm?" she mumbled in her sleep

But when the Captain in his head suddenly lashed out with his fist hitting him in the face with his ring Killian actually yelled in surprise and Emma was up and by his side in a second.

"It's OK, I've got you, it's just a nightmare, come on lie back down"

He shook his head vigorously and gasped out "Not me... Swan, the boy. Wake the boy"

She was off in an instant leaping from the bed and tearing from the room. He knew the minute she had reached him as the images instantly stopped and Junior's terror was replaced by sorrow and sure enough in seconds the sounds of the Lad's cries filled the air. Killian could hear Emma soothing Junior and he figured out quickly that she was returning with him as her hushing noises grew louder.

Killian flopped back onto his pillows with a sigh, reminding himself that the Lad was safe, it was only a nightmare but somehow his hand made it's way to his face anyway to trace the scar that still ran across his cheek but he let it fall again when Emma came back into the room with a still crying Junior cradled in her arms.

"Come on, Swan's got you, you're alright" she soothed bouncing him a little

"I want Liam" he cried out and Killian could actually feel the tears in his own eyes as a feeling of grief ripped through him.

"I know, I know" was all Emma whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed rocking him back and forth.

It seemed to take forever but eventually Junior calmed enough for her to sit him in her lap and although he still clung to her tightly giving the occasional sniff the worst of it seemed to be over.

"Are you alright now Lad?" Killian asked in a low voice

He watched as Junior gave a jerky little nod

"Do you want to go back to bed with Henry or do you want to stay with your Swan?" he asked gently, he wanted it to be the boy's decision although he already knew what the answer would be.

Junior looked up at Emma and snuggled closer to her front where she just held him close.

"It's alright Lad, the Captain is not here I promise, it was just a bad dream. Come, lie down under the covers by me" Killian threw back the blankets in invitation and watched as Junior pulled himself slowly from Emma's arms and crawled up the bed before he promptly tucked himself into Killian's side.

Emma gave him a little smile then said "I'm just going to check on Henry, make sure that he's OK. I promise I'll be back in a minute. Do you want some warm milk to help you get back to sleep?"

Killian felt the Lad give a little nod but he said nothing, the dream had really scared him.

Killian waited until Emma walked from the room before talking "You alright Lad?"

"Aye"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Junior suddenly pulled himself up and turned to face Killian with fresh tears in his eyes "I miss my Liam"

"I know Lad, I miss my Liam too" Killian reached up to wipe the tears from the lad's cheeks before giving him a smile "Do you want to know a secret?"

Junior instantly looked up at him and gave a nod, Killian chuckled then whispered "My Liam told me a long ago that he once saw the Captain dressed in Lady's clothing. Liam had gone into the Captain's cabin to borrow a book when he heard the Captain returning so he hid and what he saw made me realized that I no longer had to fear him. He wore a dress and was fanning himself with a fan made from feathers. Does that sound scary to you?"

It was a complete lie, Killian had seen it on a movie he had watched with Henry where the Captain had been discovered dressing like a woman but when Junior suddenly smiled widely at him and giggled he couldn't help embellishing the truth.

"Liam also said that the Captain liked eating the apples that had worms in them from the barrel when no one was looking"

Junior laughed hard and came up onto his knees giving a little bounce exclaiming "I knew it! What else did Liam say?"

"He told me that the Captain only pretended to drink rum but it was actually cold tea!" Killian added with a grin

"Cold tea?! Yuck" Junior stuck his tongue out in disgust

"Does he sound like someone you need to be frightened of?" Killian asked again

Junior shook his head then sat back on his heals and asked "He really cannot find me here?"

"He will never find you again Lad, I promise you"

Junior gave a little nod of his head then looked Killian right in the eye "I wish I could take away your bad dreams too"

"Thank you Lad, believe it or not you are helping already. Talking with you makes them... less scary" Killian replied with a tight smile that turned into a wide grin when Emma suddenly walked back in carrying a tray with three mugs on it.

"You look a bit better" she said to the boy as she slid the tray onto the small table near the wall.

"Aye, Killian scared the Captain away" he said as he sat back down and pulled the blankets up over his legs

"Oh he did did he? Well that's because HE'S the only Captain in town and no one messes with his family. Right Captain?"

"Aye" Killian replied with a chuckle when Junior looked up at him with hopeful eyes

"Right kid you drink this then it's back to sleep for you, it's not even nearly time to get up yet" she said handing over a mug that was half full of milk.

"Thank you Swan" Junior said looking inside the mug as she handed it to him before taking a sip and when he seemed to decide that he liked it he snuggled down into the pillows and took a larger mouthful.

"Here, I made some for you too" Emma said handing him a mug which he took thanking her then watched as she brought a mug of her own over and crawled back into the bed smiling at the boy "Henry's got some too, this stuff is good for helping with bad dreams"

They drank and chatted for a while but before too long Junior was yawning widely so Emma took the now empty mug from him and put it on the side, Killian put his on the bedside table and just happened to see the clock, Gods it was only two twenty. He settled himself down knowing that sleep would come quickly and as soon as he was lying back Junior tucked himself into his side again, he gave a slight smile into the dim light when Emma's hand suddenly slid across his front settling on his heart, he turned his head slightly to see her cuddling into the boy too... could his life get any better?

The next he knew he was blinking into the bright morning sunshine, he turned to find the bed next to him empty but in the next instant he heard the boy's laughter ringing out from the other room and it tugged a smile to his lips.

Killian gave a groan as he pulled himself up, he could tell that it must be late as he felt like he was very much over due his medication and when he looked back at the clock he was surprised to see that it was nearly lunch time. How had he slept so long? Had Swan drugged his milk?

He gave a little chuckle at the thought before throwing the blankets back and swinging himself around bringing his feet down onto the floor only to discover that his crutch was nowhere to be seen and the wheelchair was on the other side of the room... Swan!

She obviously knew him too well and didn't want him getting up by himself but he knew one thing for sure if someone didn't come in and help him soon he may have a disaster in the bed, his bladder was ready to burst.

"SWAN" he yelled out

"Hang on" her voice called from somewhere and he was left trying to ignore his growing discomfort and when the door opened a few minutes later it wasn't Emma but Regina who walked in.

"She's got her hands full shall we say" Regina laughed "I take it you need to use the bathroom, don't worry I'll just get you in the chair, Swan will be here in a minute"

"Thanks Love" Killian replied with a grimace as he worked his way forward

"Look at us" Regina said as she worked then looked up at him "Who would believe what our lives have become?"

Killian chuckled and shook his head "Three years ago I would have laughed in your face if you had told me that I would be marrying a savior and that I would be trying my best to be a father figure to two boys"

"I know what you mean" she replied then she paused while helping him to swivel over into the chair but as soon as he was down she just carried on "and to make it even more unbelievable we find that in this strange tale the Evil Queen and Captain Hook are both part of the same family, a family of heroes I may add...My Mother would hate this" she finished with a huge grin

"Aye Love, that much is true." he replied as he clutched onto his ribs

"Let's get you moving" she said with a smile then screamed "SWAN, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE BEFORE HE MAKES ANOTHER MESS ON MY TILES"

He just shook his head with a smirk but it worked as Emma suddenly walked through the door looking quite disheveled.

"Swan?" he asked in concern

"I'm fine but your younger self is like a hurricane. Does he ever sit still for more than five minutes?"

"Get him parchment and some pencils Love" he replied with a smirk "he loves to draw"

"Of course" she exclaimed then said very sarcastically "That's the first thing I would have thought of!"

They all laughed a little then Regina left them so Emma could help Killian to take care of business and have a wash. Ten minutes later she was pushing him through to the other room where they were greeted by silence. Killian looked across at the table to find Junior kneeling up on his chair drawing intently with his little tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

"I wish you'd told me earlier about the drawing thing, he's been running around here all morning. I only just managed to stop him from going in the pool with his cast on and believe me when I say he was not happy about it, he pouted for a good fifteen minutes!"

"He likes to swim too, what can I say Swan? He has a lot of energy" Killian replied with another laugh that had him clutching his ribs.

"Well all I can say is heaven help us when he builds his strength up, if this is what he's like when he's practically skin and bone what's he gonna be like when he's up to a healthy weight?" Emma laughed "But you know what, somehow I just can't bring myself to get mad at him, he's just enjoying life"

"Aye Lass, that he is" Killian said with a smile before looking around the room "Where is Henry?"

"He's outside, come on. Someone's here to see you" Emma grinned suddenly turning the chair towards the outside world and pushing him out into the bright sunshine.

There sitting beneath a parasol at a table near the far end of a huge pool was Henry and Belle. Killian grinned widely as she looked up, she gave him a wave and as Emma pulled his chair up to join them Belle jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"You are looking well" she said stepping back and really looking at him

"He'll look even better once he gets his meds and some food in his belly" Swan said from behind him "I'll be back in a minute"

With that she was gone and Killian looked back at Belle and Henry "What are you two doing?"

"Henry had a great idea. We are looking into Blackbeard to see if there are any clues as to how we can break this link. Henry thought that maybe you had been right when you said that it was a trap set out for you deliberately."

"I like how you think Lad. What can I do to help?" Killian had suggested this very idea about the map which he knew wasn't possible but perhaps it was more true for the gem. Suddenly Killian felt like he was remembering something important but when Henry lifted a large volume and dumped it down in front of him the thought flitted away.

"You can read that" Henry deadpanned

"Now that is something I can do" Killian replied with a smirk and as he took hold of the cover he felt that familiar happiness that he often felt when he was in the library with Belle.

Emma returned a few minutes later with his meds, a bowl of cereal and a fresh orange "Just eat this for the minute, it's nearly lunch time so I didn't want to give you anything too heavy. I thought that we could maybe take a stroll to Granny's to eat, I can push you in your chair. What do you think?"

"I think that it's a very good idea, Belle will you join us?"

"Sure" she beamed back "I better just call Rumple to let him know that I will be later than I said"

With that she pulled out her cell and dialed, Killian took his meds then started on his cereal only half listening to the conversation until Belle suddenly laid her hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Rumple says that Blue tried to visit you in the hospital this morning but you obviously weren't there. Rumple's with her now do you mind if she pops along later to see you?"

He gave a little frown, why did she want to see him? But he just found himself nodding his head and saying "It's fine Love"

"Great" she replied then listened intently before adding "Nonsense Rumple, you can drive her over. You're already with her. What other plans? So dusting the shop is more important than this? That's what I thought. Yes. We should be back by two?" she said looking at Emma for confirmation and when Emma nodded Belle carried on "OK, yes. I love you Rumple. See you soon"

With that she finished her call and tucked her cell back in her purse giving a wide smile "Rumple is going to come over too. He thinks that they might have some good news about the whole magic thing, he was going to get Blue to tell us but I convinced him to come over too"

Killian just smiled at her but he really wished she hadn't encouraged the Crocodile to come over. He didn't want the boy picking up on his feelings for the man after trying to convince him that the Dark One was not to be feared but there was nothing he could do about it so with his one last mouthful of cereal eaten he moved back to the book on the table and got lost in his research. The quicker they found their answer the quicker the boy would be freed of his extra burden.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple silently seethed as he disconnected his call, now he was going to have to visit that damned Pirate and his increasingly annoying younger self. He picked up the box containing Blue's heart opening the lid.

"You will meet me at the Library in three hours from now, you will think that we have been together all morning and that we have been working on resolving the issue of the Savior's missing magic. We will visit the Pirate and you will tell all who are there that you think that you are very close to a solution but you need a little more time. You will reassure them that you should have a solution by the end of the week but until Tinkerbell gets back to you with an ancient root that she has gone deep into the woods to find you cannot proceed any further" He snapped the lid closed and shoved the box into his safe before wandering through to the bookcase and taking the gem from it's hiding place.

"Soon" was all he said rolling it in his fingers

He could feel the imbalance of the stone trying to corrupt him but he was the Dark One and as such it had no power over him. He knew exactly what this gem would have done to both Regina and the Savior when they touched it. They would both have been instantly attracted to it, both wanting it for themselves and without the gem's "better" half the pull would have been impossible to control to anyone magical... well anyone except him.

He growled to himself, if only he could just use the one gem that he had to achieve his goal but he knew that without the stability of the other half the magic was unpredictable, it wasn't named "The Jewel of Duplicity" simply for it's ability to duplicate. Rumple gave another heavy sigh, he would just have to show patience and wait for those Lost Ones to find the other half... talking of the Lost Ones.

He pursed his lips in thought before putting his gem back into it's hiding place then with a flick of his wrist he was standing in the cave just in time to see Devin beating the living daylights out of Tootles. Devin was grunting and gasping with every punch and kick as the other boy lay curled on his side.

"Enjoying yourself?" Rumple asked casually

"Immensely" Devin replied without looking up but after another couple of hits he stood back and wiped the sweat from his brow then smirked up at Rumple "He needed reminding of who he was"

Rumple gave a little smile as he looked at the sniveling boy lying on the sand, he almost felt bad that he was sending Devin away. He would have made an excellent protege BUT Rumple knew that he now didn't need one, he would be free from the darkness soon so in the end the boy would just cause him issues...no, it was much safer that he should end up in Neverland along with the others.

"I take it you have still not found my gem stone?" Rumple asked walking forward and poking a toe into Tootles' back

"Not yet" Devin replied wiping his hands on his pants "But now that this piece of trash has been taught a lesson perhaps he would like to go and help the others look"

Tootles gave a slight nod as he scrambled to his feet, he looked up at Rumple through a very swollen eye before scurrying away towards the hole in the wall and disappearing from view.

"Glad to see you have them under control" Rumple said in an impressed voice nodding his head slightly "Now, I have another small task for you"

Devin straightened himself up and raised an eyebrow "And what's in it for me?"

"You get to torment your favorite person. I am here to inform you that he has moved, he is no longer in the hospital, he is now residing in a house within the grounds of the former Evil Queen's abode. I need you to pay him another little visit but perhaps this time you could see how this link between him and his younger self works. I had planned on getting this information from another source but now thanks to a change in plan that is not possible. I need you to coax the boy away... not too far but far enough that he cannot find his way back. I need to know if the Pirate can find him without seeing him."

Rumple gave a sigh knowing that getting Blue to find this information would have been so much easier, she could have found out using her magic but this way would just have to do, he was running out of time and he needed to make sure that the boy didn't have a telepathic connection to the Pirate, he couldn't have him giving the game away. Feelings were one thing, the ability to talk to one another through thought was something else entirely.

"You can use this to entice the boy" Rumple said holding up a sand dollar "I have conjured an image of the boy's Brother. It will appear more as a ghost figure but it should be enough to get him to follow. May I suggest you wait until after dark otherwise the house will be crawling with people"

"You can count on me Dark One" Devin replied tucking the sand dollar into his pocket

"Oh I know I can Devin because believe me when I say if you mess this up what you did to Tootles will be nothing compared to what I will do to you."

The sure smile faltered on the boy's face for a second before he gave a slight bow and said "Of course"


	37. Chapter 37

**I am REALLY sorry, I didn't realize that last night's update didn't upload until I came to do tonight's, I did wonder why I hadn't got any reviews but was too busy to check my account #MyBad**

 **So tonight you get an EXTRA long update... basically two for the price of one**

 **For all of you asking for more hurt Hook please be patient... I won't just do it for the sake of it so at the minute the story is building.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Emma couldn't help smiling as they made their way down Main Street. The sun was shining and Hook seemed to be happy about the fact that they were headed to Granny's. She had worried that he wouldn't want to go maybe preferring to stay at home away from prying eyes but he actually looked like he was looking forward to it as he chatted to Henry who was walking by his side and Junior who was sitting on his lap practically gawping at all the new things around him.

"What is that?" Junior yelled

"It's a trash can" Henry laughed in return

Junior gave a little confused look but held his tongue obviously not wanting to say that he still didn't know what it was but in the next second he was leaning back into Hook's front when a car soared past with a huge roar.

"I do not like those" he pointed after it as it disappeared into the distance

"You and I both Lad, they are far too noisy and I can also highly recommend NOT getting hit by one... it hurts" Hook laughed

"YOU WERE HIT BY ONE?!" Junior cried turning quickly to look at him in awe but before her Pirate could carry on with this conversation Emma jumped in, she did not need this especially as Belle was walking with them and Hook had shot her that night!

"Yes he did Junior but only because he was not paying attention, as long as you LOOK before you cross the street or you know, don't stand in the middle like an idiot you will be fine."

Junior looked at her and gave a little giggle bringing his hand up to his mouth to hide his smile but seconds later he was squealing with laughter when Hook suddenly tickled him.

"You are supposed to be on my side Lad"

"He's not on anyone's side" Henry called out trying to help the Kid but this was getting out of control now so Emma just stopped walking not wanting to run her Son over "Quick Junior escape now, Mom's stopped,you can jump off"

With that the Kid squealed loudly and launched himself to the ground where he stood just out of Hook's reach breathing heavily with a wide smile on his face.

"I escaped from Captain Hook" he called as he walked slowly backwards to stay out of Hook's grasp

"Aye Lad, you did and perhaps we shall reconvene with this battle at a later date but for now I suggest we eat, I am starved" Hook replied nodding his head towards the diner

"Come on Junior let's go open the door so Mom can push the chair through" Henry suddenly said holding out his hand to the kid and Emma smiled seeing how happy her Son was.

They took off at a run and Belle gave a laugh "He's full of mischief isn't he?"

"It's good to see" Emma said squeezing Hook's shoulder before pushing off again then looked at Belle "He's still having terrible nightmares and he's missing his Brother so this, I can definitely live with"

Belle gave a sad smile before pulling in a little breath and smiling widely "Well at least he has you guys now and Henry certainly seems to be taking the whole Big Brother thing in his stride"

"Yeah he is, he's loving it" Emma replied as she turned the wheelchair and started pushing Hook up the long ramp that was still in place.

Junior was standing leaning on the door to hold it open and Emma could see Henry moving some of the chairs inside to make a path to Hook's favorite booth. She steered her Pirate through the door and gave a little laugh as Junior gave a low bow.

"Welcome M'Lady, Sir" he greeted

"Why thank you kind Sir" Emma said back quickly as she pushed Hook through then heard Belle thank him too from behind her.

They made their way over to the booth where Henry, Junior and Belle sat on one side as Emma helped Hook to sit on the other, he held his ribs tightly as he slid across to let her in and by the time he was settled she could tell that he was in quite a lot of pain but he pulled a smile to his face and handed Junior a menu.

"Choose what you want Lad" he said with a smile "You too Henry, today is my treat so you know what that means?"

Henry grinned and cried "We get Sundaes"

"Aye Lad but food first"

"What is a sun day?" Junior asked looking to Henry for the answer

"Here, look" Henry replied turning the menu over to show him the picture on the back "It's ice cream but you're not going to know what that is either so just trust me when I say that you'll like it"

Junior just nodded then turned the menu back over but after a few seconds he simply said "What do we like Killian? I have no idea what any of these things are"

Everyone laughed and Hook looked down the menu "How about some fish Lad? Something that you are familiar with but I will warn you now it will not look like any fish you have ever seen although the flavor is divine"

Junior nodded "As long as I like it I don't mind. May I have some water please?"

"You could try something else if you want" Emma added looking at the drinks menu to see what would be suitable but when she looked up Junior was shaking his head and she suddenly remembered his last encounter with soda "You could have apple juice"

The kid actually looked up at Hook again who gave him a little nod before he turned back to Emma and said "Yes please Swan, we like apple juice"

Emma went back to looking at the menu to decide what she wanted when the kid suddenly gasped "THEY EAT DOG HERE!"

"What?! No! What makes you say that?" Emma blurted out

Junior pointed at the menu and cringed "Look it says "hot dog", why do they eat dog?"

"It's not a real dog Kid, it's just what the thing is called. Being honest I don't actually know what it's made out of but it tastes good. Maybe you can have it next time"

Junior didn't look convinced as he looked back down at the menu again and when Emma glanced at Belle it was to see her looking at the kid in wonder before leaning in towards him.

"You can read this?" she asked in a low tone

"Aye" he grinned back

"How?" she said quickly looking up to Hook

"Trade secret" he replied winking at Junior "But we were always told to not boast about it isn't that right Lad"

Junior gave a little nod before looking back at the menu again and Emma smiled to herself as Belle blinked a few times and shook her head saying "You, Killian Jones are a man of mystery"

"You make him sound like something from a spy movie" Henry giggled

"What's a "Spy movie""? Junior piped up.

Henry was saved from answering when Ruby suddenly appeared from the kitchen and squealed.

"HOOK! You're out"

"Aye Lass, that I am" he said with a laugh as she rushed over

"It's good to see you" She gushed clapping her hands in excitement

Hook looked slightly uncomfortable as Ruby beamed at him but when she moved her gaze around the table and her eyes fell on Junior her grin faltered, she narrowed her eyes studying the kid then looked back at Hook in suspicion before giving a huge gasp bringing her hands up to her mouth.

"You have a …. Oh my God... Hook, you have a..."

Hook just smirked "Not what you think Lass but Aye, he is my responsibility"

"He's OUR responsibility" Emma added and looked at Junior to introduce him but she found him looking up at Ruby with his mouth hanging open.

"Junior? What's up kid?" she asked in concern, he looked quite scared

He took a gulping breath and lent into Henry but never took his eyes from Ruby as he stammered "She... she is a wolf"

Ruby's worried face broke into a wide toothy grin "Is that what you're worried about kid? Yeah, I'm a wolf but you don't need to worry, I won't hurt you"

"But you hurt Peter" Junior replied in a quiet voice and Ruby's face fell and she looked straight to Emma for help.

"Junior, Ruby won't hurt you. What happened with Peter was an accident. Ruby is our friend"

"Aye Lad, I promise you that you do not need to be frightened... well unless you dislike wolf hair in your food"

"Hey" Ruby cried out "That was not my hair... I told you that"

Emma watched as Junior seemed to relax but he still looked a bit cautious and when Granny bustled through from the kitchen too he gasped again.

"Relax kid, she's on our side too" Emma said cutting off any questions before they started, maybe she needed to explain Henry's book a bit better.

Granny waddled over to the table "What's the hold up Rubes?"

"I was just saying hello to... Junior?" Ruby said nodding her head towards the kid and once again there were looks of disbelief as Granny first looked at Junior then back at Hook.

"OK, I didn't see that one coming." Granny said raising an eyebrow "Where did you come from kid?"

Junior tipped his head in thought then replied "The cave"

Granny just raised her eyebrow higher so Emma stepped in "I'll explain later but for the minute let me introduce you to Killian Jones Junior more commonly known as Junior"

"Hi Junior" Ruby replied giving him a little wave and Emma chuckled as the Kid giggled and actually blushed.

"OK Young Man have you decided what you are having?" Granny asked with a kind smile

"Aye, may I have fish please"

"Of course you may and I'm loving the manners" she replied as Ruby jotted it down "Do you want fries too Kid?"

Junior again looked to Hook who gave another quick nod and he in turn nodded too. Ruby took down the rest of the orders which Granny promptly tugged from the pad then disappeared through to the kitchen leaving her Granddaughter behind.

Ruby gave Emma a pointed look and jerked her head towards the counter indicating that she wanted to talk before walking away to stand behind the cash register just staring at her with folded arms. Emma lent in and whispered to Hook

"Back in a minute"

He just gave an understanding smile then went back to talking with Belle and the boys as Emma pulled herself up and walked off towards her waiting friend... this was going to take some explaining!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian sat back on the large couch closing his eyes with a sigh, he had a full belly but now that he was back "home" he felt exhausted. Lunch had been fun and as he looked across to the other couch he gave a chuckle when his eyes fell on Junior who was passed out face down with his broken arm dangling over the edge.

"You want a drink?" Emma whispered coming up to his side

"Please Love" he replied letting his head fall back on the cushions "I think the Lad has the right idea"

"Well there's nothing stopping you" she said quietly as she came back over and handed him a glass.

"Maybe later, after the Crocodile has left. Why did Belle have to invite him over? I could do without this"

He took a gulp of his water as Emma sat down next to him "I know but he is trying to help, maybe cut him some slack."

Killian mused over the point but as his eyes fell back on the boy he suddenly remembered the conversation that they had back in the hospital. He nodded his head at Junior then looked to Swan.

"He thinks that the Crocodile hasn't changed... he was trying to tell me that The Dark One was still out to hurt me"

"What? Why would he think that?"

"I'm not sure, he said that he heard him but I don't bloody know anymore" he sighed leaning back again "Maybe he's just picking up on my dislike for the imp"

"Maybe. Did you talk to him about it?"

"Aye and don't worry I told him that Gold was on our side... this time"

Swan gave him a smirk and lent back too just staring at the boy who was still sleeping soundly.

"So Killian Jones Senior... what else can your younger self do? I mean what kid can read at the age of five!"

Killian just shrugged and gave a small smile "I just... it always just came so easily to me, looking back now I can see that Liam struggled where I did not. Once we were enlisted into the Navy I excelled with my academic studies where as Liam excelled at the practical side of things, I was always a little on the clumsy side"

Emma burst out laughing "I noticed, you do seem to spend an awful lot of time picking yourself up off the floor"

"Aye Love" he chuckled "Liam used to say that I had two left feet"

"You were lucky to have him" Emma said leaning into his side

He didn't reply he just lifted his arm and let her slide into his side where he held her close, he gave a deep sigh and rested his chin on the crown of her head but the next thing he knew he was jolting awake to find Junior's scared face in front of him.

"What is wrong Lad?" he asked trying to sit himself up, how had Swan managed to lie him down without him waking?

"The scary magic man is here" he cried crawling up onto the couch next to him and practically hiding behind his back just as Gold and the Blue Fairy walked in to the room with Emma, Henry and Belle.

Gold looked Junior right in the eye and something in his sneering look had Killian on edge so he tugged the boy around and pulled him onto his lap where the boy instantly gripped onto his shirt tightly.

Killian could actually feel the boy shaking in his arms, why was he so frightened?

But suddenly the Fairy was coming over and she sat herself on the couch next to them and gave the Lad a curious look.

"What is wrong Killian?" she asked in a quiet voice

Junior just lent in closer to Killian's front turning his head away but everyone still heard his defiant little voice through the fabric.

"My name is Junior, not Killian"

Killian chuckled "Come on Lad, Blue will not harm you. She is a magic Fairy and uses her powers for good"

"Really?" the boy answered looking up in suspicion

"Do I feel frightened?" Killian asked him and he watched as Junior thought about it then shook his head "Well then you have nothing to fear, I promise"

Junior gave a little nod and sat himself up looking the Fairy up and down "You do not dress like a Fairy"

Blue gave a smile "Not in this realm but I have... in the past. Now, how are you doing?"

"I am fine" Junior replied but he kept glancing towards Gold and Killian could feel his distrust in the man and when Gold suddenly spoke Junior leant back in and was back to gripping Killian's shirt.

"Henry tells me that you like to read" Gold started walking over holding out a book in his hands but Junior wouldn't look at him and just turned his head further in to Killian's chest so Gold stopped looking slightly annoyed but his tone was light when he added "I'll just leave it on the table for you"

"Thank you" Killian replied answering for the boy before turning back to Blue "So you are making progress with the solution to Emma's little problem?"

The fairy nodded and launched into a whole story of how she and Gold had been studying every text they could find, Killian found himself not listening instead looking back towards his Crocodile who seemed to be willing the words out of the Fairy's mouth and when Gold suddenly moved his gaze to Killian there was a fleeting look of fear, like he had been caught doing something wrong.

"...so until Tinkerbell gets back there is nothing more I can really do" Blue finished

Tinkerbell! Since when did the Fairy call Tink Tinkerbell? She always called her "Green"! Killian looked back at Gold who was now looking quite smug as the others all chatted happily at the good news but something felt off to him and as Junior gave his shirt another little tug he knew that the boy was right... the bloody Crocodile was up to something. But what?

The others all chatted for another short while but eventually they filtered out of the doors to the patio area where they planned to carry on with their research and Killian finally pulled Junior from his front to look him straight in the eye.

"What did you hear at the hospital Lad? What did the scary magic man say?"

"He said that you would know what suffering was... he plans to hurt you" Junior launched himself forward again and clung to Killian tightly "I do not like him"

"I'll let you into a secret Lad, neither do I but sometimes in life you have to put on a brave face and deal with people that you do not like. I don't know what went on in that hospital room but I want you to know that I believe you but I also want you to know that if he is planning anything we will find out and stop him... that's what us heroes do, right?"

"Aye" Junior suddenly cried out sitting up

"You have no need to fear the Crocodile Lad. Whatever issues there are, are between him and I"

Junior's face suddenly fell and he looked out the door straight to Gold's back and gasped "He is the Crocodile?!" he looked back quickly eyes wide "He killed your Milah?"

Killian silently berated himself damn it, the boy did not need to know that, Killian sighed and tried to explain.

"Aye Lad but it was a long time ago and we have moved both on, I was not entirely innocent throughout the whole thing and there is much you do not know. It is in the past Lad and he is Henry's Grandfather so whatever issues I had with him got put to one side... for Henry. Do you understand? Family comes first Junior and Henry needs us all to get along, can you do that?"

Junior thought about it then nodded "I can... for Henry"

But he didn't get down to join the others he just settled back into Killian's arms and played with one of his shirt buttons. Killian sighed and tugged him in closer.

"What are we to do with you lad?" Killian chuckled

"Read me a story" Junior replied and suddenly he was moving, he cautiously picked up the book that Gold had left and brought it back over "Moby Dick, look Killian, it has a whale on it!"

"Aye Lad, this is a good tale. Come, we can lie down together and enjoy it"

It was a bit awkward but finally Killian managed to turn himself so that he was lying the length of the wide couch again and Junior snuggled into his side as he raised the book up and started to read. He was vaguely aware that Swan had come back into the room but she didn't disturb them she just grabbed some things from the kitchen then headed back outside to join the others leaving the Jones boys to enjoy their story.

However Junior seemed to be restless, he kept glancing out the door and eventually Killian closed the book with a sigh.

"You do not need to stay here, go and see what is going on outside if you like Lad. We can carry on with the tale later"

Junior pulled himself up but he tugged Killian's hand and whispered "Come too"

Killian couldn't refuse the boy so he sat himself up tossing the book onto the table "Pass me my crutch then Lad"

Junior grinned running into the bedroom and returning seconds later, he held the crutch so that Killian could slot his hand through then he came to his left hand side and took hold of his stump so that when Killian hoisted himself to his feet the boy turned and held his stump tightly against the top of his head. It meant that Killian could use the crutch and Junior to stabilize himself and as he started moving across the floor he found that he could move much quicker this way.

"Thank you Junior" he said in earnest

The boy didn't reply he just carried on walking slowly towards the door and when they emerged out into the sunshine Killian had expected Swan to jump up and make a fuss but she just smiled at the sight of them. Killian shuffled his way forward and just as they were about to reach the end of the pool Junior looked over his shoulder to give him a smile but in doing so he was no longer paying attention to where he was going and stepped too close to the edge. Before Killian could do anything about it the had boy tumbled head first into the water . Emma and Belle were up in seconds running as fast as they could but Killian just held his hand out and stopped them in her tracks.

"Just wait Swan" he said but she looked horrified at the thought

"What?!" she cried looked at him like he was mad but in the next instance the boy broke the surface of the water with a grin "I fell in"

"Aye Lad you did so you can get yourself out" Killian chuckled "But you do know this means another trip to see the Doctor?"

Junior's smile fell "I do not like that man"

"Yeah well you should have thought about that before you ended up in there. How did I know you would fall in before the week was over. Come on kid, out" Emma called

He gave another little cheeky smile before slowly sinking back below the water only to pop up near the edge a few seconds later.

"Are you part fish?" Emma laughed as she knelt down and held out a hand for him to grab hold of

"I am not a Merman!" he cried indignantly and Killian found himself laughing again but when Gold was suddenly standing by his side too his laughter died as he felt Junior's fear seep back into him.

"Maybe I can help with that, we cannot have you staying here in this pool house and not being able to use the pool when you can swim that well now can we?"

Killian felt Junior's suspicion but he could also feel his resolve, he was trying to be brave and when Killian noticed the Lad looking at Henry he knew why. Gold stepped forward and Killian suddenly got the urge to run, Junior was really scared but the boy just stayed still and watched with wide eyes as the Crocodile held out his hands, one over the boy's head where Killian knew his stitches were and the other over the Lad's arm then in the blink of an eye the cast had disappeared

Junior's head snapped up in an instant and his jaw fell open "My arm! It does not hurt anymore"

Gold gave a smile "That was the aim of the game. Now you can swim until your heart is content"

Junior nodded his head a little but sidestepped away to clutch onto Killian's leg. Gold gave him a strange look before suddenly turning to Henry "Come on Henry, we can't have you missing out can we?"

With that Henry rushed forward and his cast disappeared too, he grinned like an idiot and cried "Awesome, thanks Grandpa"

"No problem. Now Belle I think that perhaps it is time that we headed back to town" Gold said standing up but when Junior suddenly stepped forward and spoke the Crocodile turned in surprise.

"What about Killian?" Junior said pointing at Killian's leg

"It's alright Lad" Killian tried to cut off the Lad

"No no, the boy is right" Gold said with a light chuckle looking at Junior "We cannot have "Killian" being left out now can we?"

With that Gold knelt on one knee and in an instant Killian's cast was gone too and the dull ache that had resided in his leg was no longer there.

Killian blinked a few times just staring before remembering himself "Uhm... thank you and for the boys too, it is appreciated"

"No problem" Gold said, something in his eyes made Killian think that he didn't mean it but then it was gone and the imp was turning his back to him.

Junior grinned up at Killian and whispered in not too quiet a voice "We won Killian, he did not have a chance to hurt you. I made him help you instead, am I a hero too?"

"Aye Lad" Killian chuckled as he put his whole weight in his foot to find no pain

Killian looked up with a smile when he realized that walking just got a whole lot easier to see the boy grinning at him and when he gave him a little wink and nodded his head towards the pool Junior's grin only grew wider before he took off at a run and launched himself into the water with a scream of delight promptly followed by Henry.

"HENRY... THAT IS YOUR GOOD SHIRT" Swan yelled giving Killian a death glare but he just laughed as the boys splashed about having a great time, he could buy another shirt, he couldn't buy this moment for all the gold he owned.


	38. Chapter 38

**So I did it again!**

 **I am so sorry, I fell asleep typing... It has been a long week.**

 **Any way... a bit more of the plan unravels.**

 **As always please review.**

"Belle please" Rumple hissed quietly as he tugged her sleeve to get her attention " I have things that I need to do"

"I'll just be a minute" she hissed back looking annoyed as she tugged her sleeve free and followed Emma "What is wrong with you?"

He gave a heavy sigh and just stepped back letting her get on with whatever the hell she was doing but inside, his mind was working non stop trying to work out what to do. He turned back and watched the boy as he splashed about in the pool with Henry and his anger built... This boy knew something.

Rumple had heard him them the boy had practically backed him into a corner and he had been forced to heal the damned Pirate's leg. That had not been part of the plan. He wanted Hook in as much pain as possible and now Hook was one step closer to being back to being his annoying old self but at least one thing had been proved... the boy and the Pirate were not linked telepathically. Rumple had checked when he let his magic flow through both of them, they merely felt emotions and apparently some of the other's pain too.

Rumple narrowed his eyes as a thought popped into his head, he no longer needed to test the boy but that didn't mean that he couldn't torment him a little but not by using him directly, it would seem that the boy had a strong bond with the Pirate already, looking to protect him from harm. Perhaps what they needed was a little emotional distress... well maybe with some physical thrown in, just for good measure!

A smirk broke out on to his lips as his plan formed but in the next second he was pulled from his musings when the shepherd and the former Lost Ones, Rufio and Rapha started up the stone steps to the side of the house.

"Rufio! Mate, what brings you here?" Hook called stepping forward throwing his stumped arm around the elder boy's back pulling him into a quick hug while he still leaned heavily on his crutch obviously protecting his damaged hip.

David gave Hook a look that meant that they had something to discuss and instantly Rumple knew that they were here to talk of Tootles, they must have realized that he was missing. This could be interesting, suddenly Rumple wasn't so keen to leave anymore.

Henry and Junior pulled themselves from the pool and made their way over to the newcomers, the minute they got close the younger Lost One ran forward.

"Hi Henry" he beamed

"Hey Rapha, how are you?"

"I'm good" the boy replied then looked at the young Jones boy "You must be Junior, Hi, I'm Rapha"

"Pleased to meet you Rapha" Junior replied

David stepped forward and put his hand on Rapha's back moving him and the boys off towards the other end of the pool.

"Come on boys. Rapha, how do you fancy joining Henry and Junior in the pool. I'm sure we can find something for you to change into once you get out"

The minute they walked away Rufio spoke in a low voice but Rumple just used a very basic spell to amplify the Ranger's voice. Rumple turned his back to them so that they wouldn't suspect that he was listening and lent lightly on his cane trying to look like he wasn't interested.

"Tootles has gone missing"

"What? When?"

"He didn't turn up for work today. It's not like him Hook. I know that boy has had issues in the past but I'm worried, he was making such good progress and he and Rapha had become really close. He was excited for the future for the first time and was even talking of doing night classes to bring up his reading skills"

"What do you think has happened?" Hook asked and Rumple could tell by his voice that he was nervous, did he think that Tootles would come after him?

"I don't know. The last I heard from him was yesterday when he was working out by the well. David and I are heading out there now but we didn't want to take Rapha, David suggested leaving him here, is that alright?"

"Of course Mate, you need not ask. The boy is always welcome"

David made his way back past him giving him a quick smile, Rumple rolled his eyes and held out his hand at Belle trying to show that he was waiting for her and David gave a slight laugh but just carried on walking.

"We'll try and be as quick as we can but we might be back late" David said in a hushed tone

"Alright" Hook sighed then added "If Rapha needs to stay he can, I'm sure the boys will be only too happy to have him here"

"Thank you" Rufio replied "I am hoping that we find Tootz quickly, Tiger Lily is going to meet us at the well with Leroy and we will split up. Hopefully we can track him, I just hope that he is alright and not lying hurt somewhere"

That idiot Devin had said that they wouldn't miss that damned Lost One. Rumple seethed inside but when he heard the two men leave and Hook shuffling towards where he stood he schooled his features and tried to look innocent but the minute the Pirate past him he ground his teeth as he watched the only man in the whole universe he truly hated creep his way towards his "family".

Why was it so hard to just keep this damn Pirate down? He gave a low growl as Hook lowered himself down into one of the chairs still holding onto his ribs tightly but the Pirate wore an idiotic smile on his face as he watched the boys playing in the pool.

Rumple just wanted to see the Pirate writhing on the ground in agony but instead here he was watching the man look happier than he had ever seen him while Rumple himself was trying in vain to find a tiny stone in a mine shaft full of stones so that HE could be happy, that's all he wanted.

Was it too much to ask?

How was this fair?

When the Pirate laughed loudly again but then gasped in pain as a result Rumple narrowed his eyes in blind fury when Belle lent in to comfort him... that was the final straw.

"Belle" he called suddenly "I am sorry but I must insist"

Belle just rolled her eyes but grabbed her purse anyway, she bid the others farewell then made her way across to him chatting to Blue as she walked, she just threw him a "look" as they went past and she never even paused to talk to him, she just marched down the steps towards the car.

"Thanks guys" Emma called from behind them

"Thanks Grandpa" Henry's disembodied voice carried out too but Rumple didn't stop he just hurried after his wife, he needed to see Devin NOW.

He had to try his best to not look like he was in a hurry as he drove back to the convent, he dropped off the Blue fairy then dropped Belle at home before driving to the shop. He quickly got himself inside going straight to his safe and grabbing a bottle of potion that he had prepared for circumstances just like this. He moved to the door dropping some of the bright green liquid on the door handle before doing the same with the back door then dropping some onto his own palm. Now if Belle walked in, no matter where he was or what he was doing he would instantly re-materialize here before she saw that he was gone.

He replaced the potion into the safe, turned on his heal and disappeared into his red smoke to appear in the cave. Devin was stoking a fire and the others all lay about eating what looked like roasted chicken.

"Leave" was all he said to the boys and to their credit they did as they were told and scrambled through the hole to disappear into the tunnels.

"You look angry Dark One" Devin said in a slow drawl

"That's because that Damn Pirate just seems to know how to irritate me and apparently so do you" he said rounding on the boy who suddenly looked shocked

"Me?!"

"You assured me that Tootles would not be missed yet there is currently a team of people searching the woods for him as we speak. They seem to think that his going missing is out of character. I warned you Devin, I told you that I would not be happy"

The boy looked nervous as he stood up, his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he tried to find words. Rumple let him stew for a few seconds before carrying on.

"Luckily for you I can think on my feet. What do you say to a change of face for a few hours?"

Devin's expression changed from one of fear to one of confusion in the blink of an eye and he stammered "What?!"

"Tonight I need you to forget about the boy, we can keep that little treat for another night. No, tonight I need "Tootles" to make an appearance and make everybody realize how wrong they were to trust him. He is going to attack our Dear Captain and with a little manipulation they will all think that he has been planning it for months. They will never see this coming"

"I like how you think Dark One" Devin replied with a smirk "Tell me more"

"Well I will leave the finer details to yourself but I will warn you it will be quite tricky to get him alone, half the town seems to be hanging around him but I'm sure you can think of something. Once you are done though I am afraid that I cannot let you take the real Tootles back to Neverland with you."

"Go on" Devin raised a brow at him

"He will be a martyr to your cause" Rumple said with a smirk "Unfortunately for your "Tootz" he will have to meet a sticky end to keep those Heroes from searching too hard for him. We cannot have them checking in this cave now can we?"

"I would say that I am disappointed but in truth I am not, Tootz has changed. He no longer thinks that he is lost... he has no place with us"

"He won't be missed by either party then" Rumple replied

"Not in the slightest" Devin said laughing lightly "Poor Tootz never was too bright, he's not gonna know what's hit him... literally. Then once we find that gem and get Rapha and this "Junior" we will be ready to go home. I must thank you again Dark One. This realm has not been an experience that us TRUE Lost Ones have enjoyed but I know that once we get back everything will return to how it should be"

"Don't thank me just yet Devin. You have yet to find that gem. I am getting impatient you know, my generous offer may not last much longer so I suggest you whip those boys of yours into shape and get searching"

Devin just gave a little bow of his head "Of course Dark One"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

His heart was thumping in his chest as he stood by the small hole that they had all scrambled through minutes before trying to look like he was still searching for the stone while actually listening intently to the conversation that was taking place between Devin and the Dark One but as their plan unfolded he knew he had to act... they were planning on attacking Hook, blaming him THEN kidnapping Rapha and someone called Junior and returning to Neverland!

Oh and they planned to kill him too!

Tootz knew that he couldn't let that happen, he looked frantically around. If only he could find that stone. He hadn't really been trying up until this point not having the right motivation but now that he knew his new family was in danger something inside him just snapped. He had to stop this, he had to find the stone and get out of there... he had to warn the others of Devin and the Dark Ones plan. He moved away from the hole in the wall walking past the other boys who all just lounged around the tunnel not really looking and carried on up the tunnel until he came to a bit that they had not searched yet. He instantly dropped down to his knees and studied the ground intently by the light of the fire torches that lines the passageway. Rufio and Tiger Lily had been teaching himself and Rapha tracking skills and within seconds he found what he was looking for... someone had been this way.

He jumped to his feet, looked over his shoulder checking to make sure that he was not being watched then took off up the tunnel just hoping that he could find the gem quickly then somehow find a way to the surface.

He had to stop Devin... he had to save Rapha.

He followed the trail deep into the tunnels taking many twists and turns until finally the footsteps stopped, he studied them closely following them as they showed the person had paused here for a while then carried on up the passageway.

The gem had to be here somewhere... now all he had to do was find it.


	39. Chapter 39

**Tah Dah... I didn't fall asleep or hit the wrong stupid button on the keyboard so here it is, your update.**

 **A bit of a light chapter before... well you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Come on boys, it's getting late" Emma called out to get them to come out of the pool "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes so get your butts dried and ready to eat"

Emma disappeared back through the door, Killian threw a towel to both Henry and Rapha then spoke to Junior as the two older boys ran inside to get changed "Come on Lad, I will help you dry yourself"

He took the towel between his teeth so he could pull off the boy's wet shorts then took the other end in his one good hand to wrap it around the boy's shoulders before scooping him up into his arm to sit on his lap. He gave a grunt as the movement pulled on his ribs and Junior turned to look at him.

"Did the Crocodile not heal all of you?" he asked in a small voice

"I am fine Lad, what you achieved was plenty. Do not worry" he gave him a small smile "Now lets get you dry before Swan gets her feathers in a flap"

Junior giggled and Killian couldn't help the little tickles that he kept giving as he worked on drying the lad but eventually it got too much for the boy and he jumped out of his arms and took off into the house completely naked.

"You cannot catch me Pirate" he yelled as he ran

"You better hope Swan does not either" Killian called after him "Go put some clothes on"

With that Junior disappeared from sight down the corridor to the bedrooms and Killian gave another laugh as he pulled himself to his feet... the boy was happy so in turn he felt happy too.

It was true that the Crocodile had healed his leg but his other pains still remained and Killian couldn't help the groan that left him as he straightened up after having sat in the hard chair all afternoon. He shuffled his way forward with his teeth clamped shut, he was so stiff he just wanted to go and have a lie down but his belly was growling too so he shuffled his way towards the glass doors to be met by Emma as she walked forward to help him.

"You OK?" she asked lightly

"Tired Love, it's been a long day" he replied with a smile as she linked her arm with his left one

"Well why don't you just head through to bed, I'll bring your food in for you. I saw a folding bed table earlier so you can eat in peace then you can get an early night."

He gave a heavy sigh, he wanted to stay with the rest of them but in his heart he knew that he would only make himself worse if he sat in another of those hard chairs to eat his meal so he just nodded his head in agreement.

"You'll probably be happier in there anyway" Emma chuckled "Ruby is coming over soon to "get the goss" as she says so at least this way you won't need to answer all her questions"

Killian raised a brow "In that case get me there now"

"Hey" she swatted his arm playfully "That's my friend"

"I know love I am only teasing but tonight I do not have the energy to deal with her... enthusiasm"

"I get it, I know Ruby can be a bit OTT" she squeezed his arm lightly "Come on Pirate let's get you sorted out"

As they made their way down the corridor Killian could hear the boys laughing and the distinct sound of bed springs, he gave a little chuckle then cleared his throat and yelled in his best angry voice

"You boys better be ready for dinner in the next two minutes or I will come in there and you will all be sorry"

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise but the silence from inside the room was instantaneous and he just shrugged

"They cannot be spoiled Love, they must still know right from wrong and when it is time to play and when it is time to do as they have been asked"

Emma just shook her head with a little smile on her face "And here was me thinking that you had turned soft on me"

"Only a little but do not tell the boys that... we will never survive!" he replied with a laugh which turned into a cry of pain as she lowered him down onto the edge of the bed but he just carried on through clenched teeth and Emma ignored it "Boys still need discipline Swan and that youngest one can be a handful if not kept in check"

"Right along with the eldest one too" she replied and he wasn't sure whether she was referring to Henry or himself but in the next second she dug out is pajama pants from the drawer and threw them onto the end of the bed. "You need a hand?"

"I wish you'd stop asking me that!" he chuckled raising his stump then added "I will be fine, thank you Love"

She rolled her eyes at him then lent forward and gave him a kiss, he tried to deepen it but she pulled back with a grin "I need to get dinner, now is not the time for that"

He flopped back onto the mattress with a groan "You are killing me Swan"

"Drama Queen" she chirped back but then she was gone

He grinned up at the ceiling before slowly pulling himself back up to get himself changed and a few minutes later after a trip to the bathroom he was settled back on his pillows with only the sheet covering his pajama clad legs, it was far too hot for blankets. He gave a long sigh but it pulled on his ribs and he gave a hiss as the pain flared yet again.

"Damned Crocodile couldn't have healed these bloody things while he was at it" he groaned

"I could always ask him to come back" Emma suddenly said as she rounded the door "I brought your meds. You need to sit up a bit though"

"I'd rather chew on a mouthful of bees than ask him for help Love, I will be fine"

She placed the tray on the end of the bed before disappearing from the room for a second to come back in with the folding table in her hands. She put it down in front of him then brought over his meal which looked like some kind of stew, he looked at it cautiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Mom made it not me, you don't need to look so worried" she said in a light tone

"What? I didn't, I wouldn't... I was just seeing what was on offer"

"Beef stew with potatoes and carrots."

He just nodded as she picked up his pills and knocked some out of the bottle for him and handed them over, he was happy to see that it was just Tylenol and not the stronger stuff, maybe he'd feel much less tired throughout the day from here on in.

"I'm gonna head back through, make sure that those boys are behaving themselves. Just eat what you can and then sleep, you look beat"

"Thank you love" he replied taking up his fork and getting started

"You want the patio door opened? Might let some air through"

"Aye Love that would be nice"

She threw open the glass doors that led straight out onto the pool area but tugged the curtains over so that he had some privacy, the curtains were light and still let in plenty of light but they were thick enough to take the heat out of the evening sun.

She gave him one last smile then left him too it closing the door behind her but he was left clutching at his ribs again as laughter tore from him when he heard her screaming out in despair

"Killian Jones Junior... you get your naked butt back in that bedroom and put some pants on and I never want to see you standing on that dining room table again. Do you hear me young man?"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma pushed the door back open a while later to find him sleeping soundly. She crept into the room to take the tray away and was happy to see that he had eaten nearly all of his food. He looked exhausted and again she couldn't help the little pang of worry that hit her when she looked at him. He had been through so much and was still standing. She gave a little smile as he mumbled in his sleep and his lips twitched into a smile of his own... she just hoped that his dreams stayed this way.

She gently lifted the whole table tray thing from over his legs and made her way back out the door briefly placing it down on the floor so that she could close the door again then made her way back to the kitchen. The boys all sat on the couch with Henry's story book and she listened as Junior read the story of Cinderella but after a few minutes he yawned widely.

"Henry, can you read for a while? Our eyes are sleepy"

So Hook sleeping in the other room had an effect on him? She hadn't noticed that before or maybe it was just the fact that he had worn himself out... well hopefully she wouldn't need to worry about trying to figure it out for much longer if they found a way to sever their bond.

"Knock knock"

Emma's head swiveled around to see Ruby standing by the open doors

"Hey Rubes, come on in" she called

"Hey Ruby" Henry called and gave a little wave

"Hey Henry, Rapha, Junior" she called back then turned to Emma "You've got your hands full tonight"

Emma just chuckled "Yeah well, when they're not running around buck naked playing at being Pirate's while using the dining room table as the crow's nest they're actually not too much trouble"

Ruby laughed but looked back across at the couch where Henry now read their story "They look so happy"

"Yeah" Emma agreed "They've all had such a tough start in life too, it's good to see"

Ruby just smiled at her then raised an eyebrow "Sooooo... Miss Swan, are you going to tell me the whole story of the newest member of your family or what? Hook kept that little secret well and truly hidden. Did you know he had a kid?"

Emma gave a deep laugh "If only it was that simple. Look, let me get them settled into bed then we can relax and I'll tell you everything"

With that she wandered over to the couch "Come on you three, bed time"

There were collective moans from all except Junior who just pulled himself to his feet and held his arms up to her expecting to be lifted. She smiled to herself and hoisted him up into her arms where he promptly settled his head on her shoulder.

"I am tired Swan" he said around another yawn

"Too tired to see something very cool" Ruby suddenly said coming over

His little head popped up and looked at Ruby curiously "No, I would like to see"

"Well you know earlier when you said I was a wolf?"

"Aye" he replied with a nod

"And I said that I wouldn't hurt you"

"Aye. Henry explained to me that you can control the wolf now, I am no longer afraid. Peter was an accident... you are nice"

"Cool" Ruby grinned "Well how about I show you how nice a wolf I can be? Tonight is the second night of the full moon, I can change now... only if you want to see. If not I can hold it off for a few hours"

"Aye" he cried giving a little bounce in Emma's arms, maybe he wasn't so tired after all "Be a wolf, be a wolf"

With that Ruby stepped back and grinned "Hold on to your socks... cause I'm about to knock them off"

Junior gave his feet a little curious look but then Ruby was changing and he was staring in awe with his mouth and eyes open wide. The minute Ruby had changed and stepped free from the clothes puddle on the floor Henry walked forward and she licked his face causing him to giggle. Junior didn't seem very sure to begin with but after Rapha got a kiss too he looked at Emma for reassurance and when she gave him a little nod he asked to get down. She watched as he moved slowly over to Ruby who was now sitting down wagging her tail wildly. Junior raised a cautious hand but Emma knew he wasn't about to back down, he took one last step forward and let his hand fall on the wolf's fur.

"She is so soft" he whispered turning to look up at Emma in wonder and when Ruby moved and gave him a kiss too he let out a cry of delight "She kissed me"

"Yeah kid she did but it's now time to say goodnight"

"Goodnight Ruby" he said with a grin leaning in and hugging the wolf, Ruby lent in too letting her snout tug at the back of the kid's neck pulling him in tighter before she hugged Rapha and gave Henry a wolfy high five

Emma stooped down to pick Junior back up and as she made her way across to the bathroom with the other boys in tow she turned over her shoulder and said to the wolf "You better have clothes on by the time I come back, I've seen entirely far too much naked flesh for one day"

Ruby gave a low howl as they turned the corner and Emma grinned to herself as Junior cuddled in once more, the other boys chatted in whispered tones so they didn't wake Hook as they made their way to the bathroom.

These boys may have not had the best start in life but neither had she and right now they were all that each other needed, none of them were lost anymore.

They all had each other no matter what.


	40. Chapter 40

**So here is the update you have all been waiting for... you can all stop asking for hurt Hook now!**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Family life suits you" Ruby said with a grin as Emma flopped down on the couch next to her

"Yeah" Emma agreed "I never thought I'd find this Ruby, I lived so long being on my own that I thought that that was how my life was supposed to play out, you know? ... How wrong was I?"

"OK enough mushy stuff..."Ruby blurted out turning sharply to face Emma with mischief in her eyes "You can get all gooey over your awesome life later. Spill Emma, I wanna know about Killian Jones Junior. How did he get here? Who's his Mom? Did you know..."

"Woah woah woah Rubes slow down it's not what you think" Emma said turning to the side and sitting on her foot so she could look her friend right in the eye "Killian Jones Junior IS Killian Jones."

"Yeah... Junior" Ruby said like that much was obvious

"No Rubes. He isn't Killian's son he IS Killian just a younger version of him. Look it's complicated but there was an incident with some magic and somehow or another he was the result"

Ruby's eyes bulged from her head and she blinked widely a few times "He IS Hook?!"

"No... he is Junior. They may have started off in life the same way but he is his own person now. There's more Ruby, they have this funky link thing going on too, they can feel what each other is feeling but we are looking for a way to break it."

"What? Why?" Ruby furrowed her brow in confusion

Emma gave a heavy sigh "Because it's physical too Rubes. What Hook feels the Kid feels too and vise verse. We realized the other day when Hook nearly drowned that if he dies the Kid dies too and that's something we need to stop from happening. I mean even if Hook lives to be an old man it would still knock thirty odd years off the kid's life which isn't fair but it's not just that... Junior has had it rough, they both have but the Kid sees what plays out in Hook's head during his nightmares to the point that if Hook has a panic attack so does Junior, we don't want that for him. God I find it hard to deal with and I only see the results of what Hook goes through, God knows how I would be like if I felt it too, if I had to keep reliving it and feeling it every time Hook dreamt of it I think I'd lose my mind"

Ruby just looked shocked as she sat there "Well... you were right Emma, that was not what I was expecting"

Emma gave a laugh "Nothing in this town is ever simple Ruby, you should know that by now"

Emma made them drinks and they sat catching up for a while, it was nice, it was comfortable... maybe a little too comfortable as Emma nodded off right there on the couch with her friend by her side.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Tootles was starting to panic, he was running out of time and he knew it. Where was the gem?

"OK, OK Calm down" he said to himself taking in a deep breath and holding it for a second before letting it out slowly. "Now think Tootz, think"

He opened his eyes and looked around again but this time like he was seeing it for the first time.

"If I were to hide a gem where would I..." he trailed off when his eyes fell on a long crack that ran from ceiling to floor and his heart leapt.

He jumped forward and frantically started searching the tight gap and after only a few second he found what he was looking for... there it was.

He pulled it out tentatively with his fingers holding it up to the light, he had found it but he knew he didn't have time to stand about, he had to move so he shoved the gem into his pocket and just ran following the footsteps further into the tunnel systems just hoping that it lead to a way out, he needed to get help fast.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian woke with a jump heart rattling in his chest... the Lad was dreaming about Liam again. He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts from his mind but he froze when he realized that it wasn't Junior dreaming of Liam at all but himself.

"Gods" he groaned running his hand down his face pulling himself to sit up on the edge of the bed

"Killian"

He froze... where had that come from?

"Killian... help me, please"

The voice was coming from outside, it sounded like a young boy but he didn't recognize him and why was he calling him Killian?

"Who is there?" he called back but there was no answer.

The wind outside had picked up and Killian craned his neck trying to see out the door through the billowing curtain, was someone really out there? His heart rate picked up but he tried to quash it, the voice did not sound like Tootles or any of the Lost Ones for that matter so he pulled himself to his feet grabbing hold of his crutch that was by the bed and started over to the doorway.

"Killian, help me Brother" the young voice called again and in an instant it hit Killian like a brick to the head, the voice belonged to Liam... how was this possible?

He hobbled quicker throwing back the curtain and stepping outside into the dim light "Liam, where are you Brother?"

"Over here Killian, please help me. They are going to hurt me"

Killian's head spun to the side and in an instant his heart was racing as he caught a glimpse of a ghostly apparition of a young Liam near the steps.

"Liam?"

Killian took precisely two steps out of the door before something slammed into his back sending him to the ground with a clatter as his crutch skittered away. His head bounced on the hard surface leaving him in a stupor, blinking widely trying to clear his vision, what had happened? Where was Liam?

Suddenly he could feel hands on him and gave a sigh of relief thinking that it was Swan trying to help him but when a knee pressed into his back and his head was pulled up he was brought back to reality with a thump... someone had hit him, he hadn't simply fallen. Suddenly his heart was threatening to burst from his chest and when a voice he recognized finally whispered into his ear he instantly knew that it had been a trick, Liam was not there and he was very much in trouble as he could suddenly hear the blood rushing in his ears.

His chest hitched and he was gasping for breath as Tootles hissed at him "You took my family Pirate, you and yours made me betray them all, well now it is time that you paid for that."

"Get... off... of ….me" Killian gasped out trying to struggle out of the boy's grasp but Tootles just held on tighter and thumped Killian's head down into the ground once more.

Killian's world narrowed but he did not descend into the darkness... no, he had to fight this. He had to protect his family.

"You are pathetic" Devin's voice was suddenly there, in his head... no, not now, he had to fight this, he couldn't let this happen.

He lay panting into the ground for a few seconds and when he felt Tootles lift his knee from his back Killian made his move, he had to get away, he had to stop this before he lost himself, he couldn't let Tootles hurt anyone else. Killian spun himself over and threw his hand out blindly managing to thump the boy in the face, he was moving in an instant scrambling his way across the hard surface trying to get himself back inside but he was too slow and before he could do anything more to protect himself or the others a rope was suddenly pulled over his head and he was being yanked backwards by his neck.

"Noooooooooo... " he tried to yell as he clutched at his throat but the rope was tightening now, his airway was being cut off and as his bare back was being shredded from being dragged across the patio area he lost himself, he was no longer there... he was right back where this whole thing started.

He was in that clearing, the smell of the damp grass invaded his mind and the voices in his head were back in full force.

"Captain needs taught a lesson boys"

"Jensen, go grab the rope"

"You are pathetic"

He didn't feel any of the pain that was being inflicted upon his being as he was dragged backwards down the stone steps towards the apple tree. He didn't feel the blows that rained down on him as the boy kicked and punched him while he lay gasping on the grass. No, he was still somewhere else entirely dealing with an entirely different demon's face, one that was snarling at him through clenched teeth but when Tootles' foot connected with the side of his head one time too many Killian was gone. It seemed that no matter how hard he fought the darkness it always took him in the end...

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"MOM" Henry's voice slammed into her brain, she was on her feet and running before she knew what was happening.

"What's going on?" Ruby's sleepy voice called out from the couch

But Emma didn't answer she just ran full tilt into the room to find Henry trying to bring Junior round, the kid was completely out just lying limply in Henry's arms.

"Henry... what happened?" she gasped rushing forward to check on Junior

"I... I don't know" he said shaking his head in confusion "I thought it was a panic attack to begin with but then this happened. Mom, is it Killian?"

"Stay with him Kid, I need to go check" with that she took off again literally bumping into Ruby in the doorway shoving her not too gently out of the way

"Emma?" Ruby cried following her

Emma threw the door open and sprinted forward expecting to find Hook in a similar state to Junior but all she found was an empty bed.

"Where the hell is he?" she cried bringing her hands up to her head in frustration but they fell when Ruby suddenly sniffed the air and gasped.

"Emma, someone else has been here"

"What? Who?" she cried hurrying over to her friend

"I don't know" Ruby said quickly but she was back to sniffing at the air again "Hook... he went this way"

She was moving out the doors and Emma was right on her heels heading straight towards the stairs and down onto the lawn. Ruby suddenly stopped holding her arm out to the side to stop Emma too.

"Emma... the other person is still here"

"Where?"

Ruby flicked her chin towards the main house but didn't move her hand "That way but just wait, let me get ready"

With that she let her arm fall and within seconds she was in her wolf form stalking forward. Emma followed with her heart thumping in her chest, what the hell was going on?

But then she saw him and the sight before her had her jaw falling open as she saw Tootles trying his hardest to tie Hook's limp body against the trunk of the apple tree.

"HEY" she screamed out and the boy's head snapped up, he looked at her and smirked before taking off at a run

Ruby took off after him but Emma didn't, she only had one thought in mind, she had to get to Hook. She skidded to a halt taking the skin off her knees as she slid across the tree roots.

"Hook... Killian!" she tapped his face lightly but he was completely unresponsive just hanging against the ropes holding him up and he was a mess. His face was a swollen mass and there was blood dripping off his chin down his front "Killian please"

There was a shout in the darkness then a howl rang out followed by a yelping noise "RUBY!"

Emma didn't know what to do, she couldn't leave Hook but she also needed to make sure Ruby was alright.

"Swan, what's going on?" Regina's confused voice suddenly called from an upstairs window of the house into the dim light.

"Regina I need help. Call my Dad, tell him to get back here. Tootles has attacked Hook, he ran off towards town and Ruby went after him in wolf form but I think he's hurt her too." Emma yelled out but she never looked back up, she was trying to untie the ropes that held Hook to the tree.

"On it and I'll call for an ambulance too" Regina called back "Hang on Swan, I'll be right down"

Just then Hook gave a low groan and his leg came up trying to gain some purchase on the ground as he struggled weakly against the ropes.

"Hey... just stay still" she soothed still trying to loosed the knot

But in an instant he was shaking and gasping in breaths as he struggled harder to get free bringing his hand up to clutch at his throat.

"S-Swan. H-Hen-ry... J-J-Juni-or... Need t-to m-make s-su-re safe. T-tootles... it was T-tootz" his voice sounded croaky but she ignored that for now as she carried on

"They're fine, they're inside. Tootles ran away."

He sagged forward as she finally got the knot free and she tugged him into her arms where he fell back just gasping for breath.

"L-Liam... he t-t-tricked me using L-Liam" he gasped trying to look up at her through his swollen right eye as the blood carried on trailing down his face to seep into her jeans.

"Shhhhhh... don't talk just now." she soothed tugging him in closer just as Regina arrived

"He OK?" Regina asked coming down next to them

"No" was all that Emma said in reply before suddenly thinking of Junior "Regina, Junior... He's with Henry. Please just help him" a tear tumbled down her cheek as she looked up at her friend "Please, make sure my boys are alright"

Regina gave a quick nod and took off up the lawn towards the house but in the next few seconds Hook was trying to move again pulling her attention away from the image of Regina's back disappearing into the house.

"Hook just lie still, help is on the way"

But he shook his head and carried on trying to clutch his throat "N-need to s-see the boy, he is f-f-fright-tend, S-Swan"

He clamped his hand to his ribs to haul himself forward and she could tell that he meant what he said so she just got up and helped him. He was on his feet but was far from stable as they slowly made their way back to the house. He was practically hanging on by a thread by the time Emma let him drop down onto the bed but he was determined to get what he wanted.

"G-get the boy" he croaked out into the partial darkness

"Killian I don't think that's a good idea, you haven't seen yourself" Emma cried sitting down next to him, she raised a hand to rub on his back but he hissed loudly when she touched him and she jerked back quickly "Sorry"

He locked his one good eye on her and lifted his hand to his head "It cannot be worse than he is seeing in here Swan, please... he needs me"

Emma just nodded and hurried from the room running straight through the other doorway to find Junior howling in Regina's arms. The minute she came into the room he looked up and called out

"Swan... " he cried holding his arms out to her.

The tears tumbled down Emma's cheeks as she pulled him to her but she didn't stop she just headed back into the other room to find that Hook had gotten himself lying back against the pillows. Someone flicked on the light as she reached his side and her breath left her, her legs nearly buckled at the sight before her. Hook was covered in blood and he had several deep bruises marking his face and chest but the one that stood out worse than the rest was the distinct rope marks around his neck.

"Good God" Regina gasped pulling Henry and Rapha into her front to hide their faces. "Swan?!"

Emma didn't say anything she just dropped down onto the edge of the bed trying to comfort Junior as he continued to cry loudly in her arms.

"Shhhhhh... Momma Swan's got you" she soothed pulling him in tight and rocking him slightly as she looked across at Hook who seemed to be struggling to stay awake, she out to him and gave his hand a squeeze "Hook, open your eyes. Come on, no sleeping"

His eyes rolled in his head and he opened his one good one to look at her before bringing his hand up to gently take hold of Junior's arm.

"H-he OK?" he croaked out

"He'll be fine" she whispered but then Whale and an EMTs were coming through the open patio door.

"What happened?" Whale asked as Emma stood up making her way around to the other side of the bed where she walked over the mattress on her knees to drop down by Hook's head.

"He was attacked" was all she said, she didn't need Henry and Rapha hearing anymore and as if she suddenly understood Regina steered the boys towards the door.

"I'll take the boys back to the house, don't worry Swan I have ways to keep them safe. Call me"

Emma just nodded but her eyes were back on Hook when he suddenly gasped and clenched his eyes closed when Whale prodded his ribs.

"Let's get him loaded" Whale barked out but Hook shook his head wincing at the movement

"No... not going back" he gasped then grit his teeth again causing Emma's stomach to clench as she noticed the blood in his mouth for the first time

"Killian please. You need to get checked out properly you could be really hurt... this isn't just about you anymore."

Emma knew that he knew that she was talking about Junior, she saw his resolve crumble as he looked at the boy who was still sobbing in her arms and gave a jerky nod.

"Alright... but as soon as I am patched up I am leaving...gah... nothing has changed, the boy is NOT staying there"

She nodded tugging Junior in closer, she just needed to get Hook to the hospital, they could figure out what was going to happen later.

She dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell dialing her Dad, she needed him to see if he could find Ruby. She didn't even know if her friend was alright but the howl and that yelping sound kept playing in her head.

Please just let her be alright...


	41. Chapter 41

**OK, some of you might not be happy about this but it had to happen... sorry.**

 **As always please review.**

 **:)**

David pulled the truck up to a stop on the street as the ambulance peeled out of the driveway to head to the hospital. He swallowed hard just staring after it as the lights bounced their way out across the leafy trees before it turned to the left and disappeared from sight.

"Come on David, we need to find the wolf girl" Rufio's voice broke his concentration and he sucked in a breath

"You're right, come on" He jumped out of the cab and looked up and down the street "You head that way, I'll go this way"

Rufio nodded and headed off at a jog towards the far end of town while David headed towards Main Street just hoping that he'd find Ruby quickly then he could get back to searching for Tootles.

Why had he done this?

Why now?

Rufio had been so convinced that the boy had changed. That he was going to be a strong part of the community so why had he suddenly attacked the Pirate?

David was just slowing to decide which way to go when he heard a low growl in the bushes off to his side.

"Ruby?!" he called out quietly not wanting to startle her and in the next second the wolf limped out with a whimper, David rushed forward "Ruby! You alright?"

The wolf tilted her head and even without words David could read her expression "Sorry, stupid question"

Ruby tugged on his shirt sleeve, he gave a confused look but when she did it again and looked down at herself he suddenly understood. He jumped up and stripped off his flannel turning his head slightly as he held it out to her and within seconds he could feel her struggling into it.

"Thanks"

"You decent?" he asked not wanting to turn too early

"Yeah"

He turned to find her with blood running down the side of her face and clutching her arm across her chest.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" he rushed forward to help her

"I've been better but believe me Tootles didn't get away unscathed, I clawed him up pretty good but he hit me with a rock then stamped on my arm before running away... is Hook alright? I saw the ambulance"

"I don't know Ruby, come on let's get you checked out"

"Wait" she suddenly said as he tried to steer her back towards the truck "Let me go to Granny's, I've got some... you know... pants there. I can't go like this"

David just nodded and they started off around the corner, they were literally about two minutes from the diner anyway and as they came up to the front he stopped.

"I'll just wait here, I'll call Rufio and tell him what's going on"

"Kay, I'll just be a few minutes. I am so not waking Granny though, she will go mad if she sees me like this"

David chuckled to himself as she disappeared up the side alley, those two fought like cat and dog but he saw how much they cared for each other, they weren't fooling anyone. He sat heavily on one of the metal chairs and pulled out his cell, he'd call Rufio then he needed to call Snow, he looked over his shoulder up to the loft window to see the light still on, she must be feeding Neal.

Sighing heavily he lifted his cell to his ear knowing that this call was going to be the easy one.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Tootles coughed and gave a groan as he clawed his way to his feet again, he ached from the beating Devin had given him but he didn't have time to feel sorry for himself, he had to stop Devin from using his image to hurt Hook and he had to warn the others of the Dark One's plan.

He came out into a large cave area but didn't stop to look at it's wonder he just kept following the footprints until he came to a set of doors, he looked at them trying to figure out how they worked. He tried prying them open but they wouldn't budge and he let out a frustrated yell, he needed to get out. Breathing heavily he thumped his hands on them but still they wouldn't open.

"Come on" he yelled looking around frantically for anything to help him but when his eyes fell on a round disc on the wall he frowned "What's this?"

He stepped forward and his fingers traced the smooth surface. On a whim he pressed it and when it lit up he actually jumped in surprise looking wildly around expecting something to happen but when the doors slid open he just grinned and walked forward only to be confronted by a wall in his way. The doors suddenly closed behind him and he yelled in surprise as he realized that he was trapped in a very small space.

"Nooooo" he yelled beating on the doors "I need to get out"

But suddenly the space lurched, he dropped to the floor and held his head tightly not having a clue what the hell was going on. There was a pinging noise and the doors slid back, Tootz looked up cautiously to realize that he was in the library. He was up and moving in an instant but when he pulled on the door to get out onto the street he realized that it was locked but he was not about to be stopped. He ran and grabbed a chair dragging it back with him, he lifted it and swung it at the large window to the side of the door before pulling it free and clambering his way out through the jagged shards. He hissed when his palm got caught on some glass still stuck in the frame but he scrambled through shoving the blinds to the side to fall to his knees on the sidewalk.

He had done it... he had escaped.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"I gotta go Mary-Margaret, Ruby's back" he said down his cell looking up at her still standing at the window.

She gave a little wave and blew him a kiss as he stuck his cell back in his pocket turning to Ruby "You ready? Rufio is waiting by the truck"

Ruby gave a nod but then grit her teeth bringing her hand to her head "I'm gonna hunt that little shit down and skin him alive, do you think that Lost One pelt would be worth anything to anyone in town?"

David just shook his head with a smirk as he put his hand on her back guiding her back towards the truck when there was a sound of smashing glass from the other direction. They both turned in surprise to see the library window in pieces across the ground, the blinds were rattling and in the next second someone was crashing through to fall in a heap on the sidewalk.

David pulled Ruby behind him not knowing what was going on but when the person suddenly looked up he recognized him in an instant.

"TOOTLES... STAY WHERE YOU ARE, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST" he screamed as he started running forward

The boy looked straight at him and was on his feet and running too... straight towards him. What the hell? Tootz was limping badly and clutching his arm across his front but there was no mistaking it, he was definitely running this way. David slowed not knowing what his game was but as the boy carried on across the street they both saw it too late.

A car roared out of nowhere striking the boy hard, he flew up into the air and across the top of the car as it skidded and slithered to a halt. Tootz tumbled across the roof then landed hard on the asphalt and didn't move... he just lay in a crumpled heap face down on the ground.

"Ruby, call for an ambulance" David mumbled as he started forward

He hadn't realized who was driving the car until they suddenly spoke as he knelt down next to the boy.

"I didn't see him, he just ran out. Is he alright?"

Gold... David glanced up to see him looking quite flustered as he leant heavily on his cane.

"Hang on" David said reaching forward to check for a pulse, it was there but quite faint.

"I never saw him... what was he doing in the middle of the street?" Gold mumbled and Belle was now at his side trying to comfort him

"It's OK Rumple, it's not your fault" she soothed

David looked back at the boy, why had he been running towards him? What was going on? Tootles was breathing harshly now into the ground but he creaked open an eye and looked up at David gritting his teeth and whispered.

"Save... Hook. Help Rapha. Need to stop... gahhhh" he curled forward holding his stomach tightly but David lent in closer, something was not right here.

"Stop what?" he asked urgently "Tootz, talk to me. What's going on?"

David could hear footsteps behind him now and when the boy managed to open his eyes again he gasped in surprise with a face full of fear. He shook his head a little and tugged on David's shirt to pull him in closer and whispered in his ear. David sat back slightly confused, what did Neverland have to do with any of this? He didn't have time to ponder over things as suddenly Tootles was gasping for breath again and his eyes rolled in his head. David watched in horror as the boy started convulsing on the ground in front of him then fell still, completely limp and unmoving.

David lurched forward and shook him wildly "Tootles... Tootz, come on. Don't do this Kid"

He was suddenly checking for a pulse again and let out a long growl when he couldn't find one... he pulled the boy over onto his back and immediately started CPR counting the compressions in his head before puffing two breaths into the kid's mouth but within minutes he knew that it was no use as the pool of blood grew around Tootles' head, he wasn't going to win this fight.

He sat back on his heels and looked up at Gold who was standing with Belle clutched in his arms.

"He's gone" was all David said before pulling himself to his feet and heading back towards Ruby, she looked like she was about to say something but he spoke over her. "Ruby, go inside. I will be there as soon as I can. Rufio, can you go with her? Wake Granny Ruby, she needs to know what's going on"

Rufio gave a nod of his head but Ruby stepped out of the Ranger's grasp "But David, I think you need..."

"RUBY" he yelled bringing his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose "A kid has just died, PLEASE just go inside. I will come in and talk to you in a minute, I'm gonna need to take your statement."

To her credit Ruby just snapped her mouth closed and walked away with Rufio as David made his way back over to find that Gold had removed his jacket and was laying it over Tootles' still form.

"Who was he?" Gold asked stepping back to Belle

"Tootles. He was one of the Lost Ones that attacked Hook last year"

"No" Belle cried out "He was the one working with Rufio? What was he doing David? He came from nowhere"

David sighed letting out a long breath "I don't know Belle. Hook was attacked earlier and he seemed to think that it was Tootz that did it. I don't know why or what he was doing in the library and it looks like we'll never know now."

He looked up to see Gold looking at the boy lying on the ground with no emotion what so ever but when he noticed David watching him he furrowed his brow "Maybe he planned it all along. Maybe he never really changed. They say that people don't..."

"Maybe." David agreed narrowing his eyes at the man then sighed again "Look, why don't you two head off. I know where to find you when I need your statement. You just can't take the car... not yet, it's evidence"

Belle nodded "We'll stay at the shop tonight. Come on Rumple, I think you might need a drink"

He watched them as they made their way back down the street to the shop and as they disappeared inside he pulled out his cell to call Grumpy, he was going to need his help sorting this mess out. The minute the ambulance pulled up David left them too it as headed into the diner to find Ruby pacing back and forth in front of the counter with a worried Granny by her side.

"David" Ruby cried out as soon as he opened the door "I don't know what's going on but that kid... that kid was not the same kid that attacked Hook"

"I know" he said looking over his shoulder and closing the door quickly "Look, I don't know what the hell is going on but I do know that Tootles was scared. He tried to warn me that someone was going to attack Hook. He told me to keep Rapha safe and right before he died he shoved this in my hand and mumbled something about Neverland" He dug in his pocket and pulled out the gemstone to hold it up "Something is going on in this town and I plan to find out what it is but if I am right we just lost half of our research team"

"What? I don't understand" Ruby said sitting down on one of the stools

"Well, I'm pretty sure Gold is tangled up in this somehow and as much as I trust Belle we cannot let him know that we are on to him so for the moment she needs to be kept out of the loop until I can prove either way if the Dark One is up to his old tricks or not. But right now I need to fill Leroy in then get you checked out" He turned back to the others "I shouldn't have to say this but PLEASE do not discuss this with anyone. I need this kept on the down low. This gem stone is obviously the key to figuring this whole thing out... I'm just not sure why I didn't realize that before"

He gave the gem a confused look then shoved it back in his pocket with a shrug, he could deal with that later, right now he had to get Leroy to sort out the mess in the street so that he could take a wolf girl and her Granny to the hospital before he checked on his soon to be son in law the Pirate and his cloned younger self who were currently being checked out by a monster maker as his daughter the Savior sat by their side... yeah, his life was complicated.


	42. Chapter 42

**There may not be an update tomorrow as I have a lot on so tonight you get a longer chapter.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Sit Belle, let me get the drinks" Rumple said steering Belle towards the comfortable chairs

"No Rumple, you've had a terrible shock, let me" she replied shrugging out of his grasp and walking quickly to the cabinet where they kept the alcohol.

Rumple sat with a heavy sigh leaning back trying to look like he was distressed by the whole situation and being honest he was just not the reasons that Belle thought and right now all he wanted more than anything was facing Devin... that boy had messed up yet again. HOW could he have failed to keep Tootles under control? It had been a sheer bit of luck that he had seen Devin running down Main Street earlier while the boy pulled the charm over his head to disappear right in front of Rumple's very eyes so when he saw the Lost One again some time later running towards the sheriff as he and Belle were finally heading home after Belle had come searching for him when he had taken too long to return to her something in his gut told him that he needed to stop the boy. He instinctively knew that THIS Tootles was not the one that he had created earlier so he had distracted Belle by "accidentally" knocking her purse from her knee as he drove before accelerating straight towards the boy so that he hit him with the full force of the car.

Then he had watched in horror as the boy came round and had started to try and talk to the shepherd but Rumple had put an end to it... if anybody cared to check they would find that the boy had died from a fractured skull, it would look like it had been caused by the car... only Rumple knew better. He had made sure of it by literally crushing his head with his magic as Tootles had whispered in David's ear.

He briefly wondered what Tootles had said but David had seemed to think it was all an accident and hadn't asked any awkward questions so Rumple was quite confident that he had cut off the boy before he had had a chance to say anything that he shouldn't.

"Here" Belle said holding out a scotch to him

"Thank you" he replied taking the drink and giving another heavy sigh "How did I not see him Belle?"

"Hey, this is not your fault Rumple. Don't do this. HE ran in front of you remember"

"I know" he said taking a large gulp from his glass and looking up at her "and I suppose, he HAD just attacked the Pirate."

"Yeah" Belle suddenly said looking longingly towards the phone.

"Go" he said with a smirk, he needed to distract her "Go and call Miss Swan, see what is happening with him"

She shook her head and dropped down into the chair next to him "No, you need me Rumple"

"I am fine Belle" he gave a wry smile "Believe it or not the boy is not the first person that I have killed in my life"

"This is different and you know it" she said giving him a look

He sighed again "I know Belle but I promise you that I am fine. I am more concerned about you and I can see that you are worried about your friend so please, go make the call"

She gave him a little smile and lent across to drop a kiss on his cheek "You are a good man Rumple"

He just smiled at her but the minute she stood and moved to the phone he lent across and dripped a few drops of a sleeping draught into her drink from the little compartment in his ring before sitting back and waiting for her to return.

He watched as she just held the receiver to her ear and eventually hung up with a sigh "No answer. I'll try again in a while or maybe I should just wait until morning, I mean they might be sleeping. David didn't say how serious that attack was... I think I'll just leave it"

"Whatever you think is best Belle" he said holding her drink out to her as she sat back down.

She smiled at him sweetly as she tipped the drink clean down her throat and he couldn't help that his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What?" she said with a shrug "I can drink with the best of them"

"I remember" he replied taking another gulp from his own glass as he thought of the way "Lacey" had drank.

"Yeah?" Belle replied through heavily lidded eyes as she lent back

"Yeah" he mimicked sitting forward to take the glass from her hand as she nodded off.

He stood quickly pulling her up into his arms before laying her down on the bed that was in the corner and pulling the covers up around her shoulders. He dropped a kiss onto her hair before pulling in a deep breath and disappearing into his cloud.

He had a Lost One to deal with.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Finally the Lad was sleeping in Swan's arms. Killian was trying his hardest not to sleep himself to keep Swan from fussing after Whale had said that he probably had another concussion. It had taken an eternity for Whale to stop the bleeding from the deep gash on the side of his head and now he was left with a huge wad of dressing taped to his head until they were ready to stitch it... apparently it needed to be shaved again!

He was still very jittery after his attack and the shivers that ran through him made his teeth chatter which in turn kept pulling little groans from him when it hurt his swollen face and broken ribs.

"Hey, it's alright" Swan soothed reaching forward to take hold of his hand

He gripped her tightly and gave a jerky nod but didn't say anything, his throat felt like he had swallowed razor blades and as if on cue his breath caught and he descended into a coughing fit that had him gasping for breath again.

He felt someone pull one of those damn masks over his mouth but he was too tired to fight it but when he heard the boy crying softly again he knew he had to talk.

"Whale" he croaked "Can you not let me sleep? Give me something to take away the pain?! This is too much for the boy"

"Sorry" Whale replied shaking his head "I can't. I know your x-rays all came back clear but I still need to get a CT scan done first. Maybe I can give something to him instead. Would that effect you?"

"Probably" Emma answered "We're not entirely sure how it works but I don't think it's worth the risk. He's fine Hook look, he's out again"

Killian turned his head slowly, it pulled on his very sore neck but he could see that Swan was right as Junior slept soundly once more. He let his eyes slide closed but the minute he did that damned voice was back in his head and his heart was racing in his chest making the monitor next to him start to beep wildly.

"Take some deep breaths" Whale suddenly said stepping into his field of view "Try and calm yourself down Hook... Hook?"

He tried, he really did but his chest hurt... everything hurt and the damn shaking wouldn't stop.

"Killian!" Swan's voice reached him through his foggy brain and he realized when he opened his eyes that he must have passed out because Mary-Margaret was suddenly by his bedside in the chair holding Junior in her arms and Emma was on her feet gripping his hand again.

"Swan?!" he croaked out

"It's OK. You're going down to get the CT scan now. Do you want me to come with you?"

He closed his eyes and pulled in a few breaths "Stay... with the Lad"

"You sure? Mom's got him and he's settled now"

He tried to nod but was left gasping again when his head pulsed, he felt Emma stroking his hair from his forehead as he tried to settle himself but he must have lost himself again because the next he knew he was being pushed down a corridor and Swan was still by his side. He furrowed his brow trying to see what was going on as he was pushed through some doors to see the machine that he had become all too familiar with on his last visit here.

A short while later he was left wondering why he wouldn't just pass out again as he was pulled from one surface to another and every part of his body screamed at him. Then he was in the machine as it hummed around him but by now he was practically shaking his way off the table... why would this not end?

The minute he was freed he was engulfed in blankets once more and they actually added a few heating pads to try and stop the shaking but as he was being wheeled back to the other room the shivers only seemed to increase. He started to feel light headed and nauseous as he gulped in some breaths but the last thing he heard was someone yelling by his side.

"Pressures dropping, let's get him back NOW. Get his legs raised and I want another IV line in, I think he's going into shock"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma stood back as she watched Whale finally settle Hook into his room. She sighed knowing that her Pirate was not going to be happy when he woke up to find that he had been admitted but right now she didn't care.

He needed to be here.

She looked across to the other bed, Whale had made sure that it was a double room so that Junior had somewhere to sleep and Emma gave a soft smile when she saw her Mom lying down with the Kid cuddled into her front as he slept soundly. Their eyes met and Mary-Margaret gave her a reassuring smile and mouthed "He's fine"

Emma just nodded then turned back to Hook. He had finally stopped shivering and was sleeping soundly too but Emma knew that he would have to be woken again soon. He had a moderate concussion that was going to take time to get over but thankfully no other damage which was surprising considering the state of him. She looked at him with his half shaved head, he was not going to be happy... it looked like someone had gotten a bit scissor happy with his hair. She'd have to see what she could do with it once all his stitches were out. They had also trimmed his beard to a light stubble so that they could monitor the bruising on his face and neck... he looked so different... so young!

Emma knew that right now he wasn't in pain. Whale had finally been able to give him some strong pain relief, the meds had worked pretty quickly pulling him into sleep and the doc had told her that he'd be pretty much out of it for a while, they would mostly just let him sleep only waking him briefly every couple of hours for his concussion checks but Emma knew that the minute he wasn't doped up to the eyeballs and could actually think straight he was going to want to leave.

This was impossible.

"OK I'll leave you too it" Whale said slotting Hook's chart back into it's holder

"Thanks Victor" Emma said giving him a smile

"Try and talk some sense into him Miss Swan, I want him to stay at least a week"

She shook her head "I'll try but he's a stubborn ass and you know it."

"Well he's gonna be sore for a while so maybe you can try convincing him that it's the best thing for the boy. That seems to be his main concern"

But Hook suddenly spoke from the bed ending the Doc's plan

"It is true, he is my main concern Whale and that is why first thing tomorrow morning I am taking him and the rest of my family back to the Jolly. We will take her out to open water where NO ONE will be able to get to us unless we want them to and nothing you say or do will change my mind"

Emma looked at Hook and she could see his steely determination. Nothing she said was going to change his mind either. Whale gave a heavy sigh and just shook his head.

"You are impossible Pirate." he groused "Fine...I will have your meds ready for the morning but you need to take it easy. You are going to be sore and while you have no more broken bones that doesn't mean to say that you are OK because I think we can all agree that you are not"

"Believe me Mate when I say that I know" Hook let his eyes slide shut again with another sigh and Emma could see that he's had enough. This conversation was over.

Whale gave a nod then headed out the door leaving them to it and as Emma moved over to Hook's side he creaked his one good eye open at her and slowly turned his head.

"You alright Love?" he croaked taking hold of her hand

"ME?" she blurted out "I'm fine, I'm just worried about you"

But she couldn't stop the tears that started to fall as her chest lurched trying to hold back a sob, he looked like hell but was still worried for her!

"Shhhh Love... I will be fine" he soothed pulling her hand up to his chest gripping it tightly

"I was so scared Killian... I thought he'd killed you." she gasped out trying to calm herself but it was no use she needed to hug him, needed him to tell her that is was all going to be alright and he couldn't but in the next second another set of arms suddenly engulfed her and through her tears she could just make out her Dad as he pulled her to his front.

"God Dad... this is so mess up." she wailed burying her face into his chest

"I know" he whispered into her hair rocking her back and forth but when she heard a sob from the bed behind her she yanked herself from her Dad's warmth and spun around to see Hook crying too.

"I'm so sorry Love... I'm sorry" he croaked out as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat.

"You listen to me Pirate" she said scrubbing her face with her shirt sleeve "NONE of this is your fault, you hear me? I love you Killian Jones. You, Henry and that little boy in that bed are my world so you're right. First thing tomorrow we are all going to the Jolly. Tootles won't be able to get to us there... I promise. You will be safe"

Hook closed his eyes and she watched as a tear tumbled down his cheek but when her Dad spoke out they were both pulled back to reality.

"Tootles won't be hurting anyone anymore Emma" he said coming up to her side so they could both see him

"What? You caught him?" she blinked in surprise, why hadn't he said? But something in his face made her think that there was something else going on "Dad?!"

"He's dead Emma... he was hit by a car on Main Street about two hours ago"

"Good" Emma barked out turning back to Hook "You hear that? He's gone Hook, he can't hurt you anymore, he can't hurt anyone OK"

Mary-Margaret cried out from the other bed "Emma! You can't m..."

"Emma it's not that simple" David suddenly said cutting off her Mom

"Of course it is, he got what he deserved" she said turning back to her Dad in anger

"I'm not so sure he did Kid" he sighed "Ruby was there when it happened and she said that the Tootles that was killed by the car was not the same boy that attacked Hook. Emma I think Gold has something to do with this, he was the one who hit the kid. As Tootz lay there dying in the street he tried to warn me that someone was going to hurt Hook. He told me to save Rapha, Rufio has gone to Regina's now to get him. Tootles then tried to tell me something about Neverland but he never got a chance to finish what he was trying to say before... you know. But Emma he shoved this into my hand right before he died"

He held up the gem to show her.

"Is that the gem stone that Henry was searching for? Why did Tootles have it?"

"I don't know but I get the feeling that he was trying to hide it from Gold"

Emma turned back to look at Hook to see what he thought to find him sleeping again. She let out a sigh before reaching forward to flip off the light sending the room into semi darkness.

"I can't deal with this right now Dad. Can you just look into it and keep me updated?"

"Sure" he said stepping back to go to the other bed and speaking to her Mom "He OK?"

"He's fine David" she whispered with a smile stroking Junior's hair

Emma dropped down into the chair and wiped her face again and although literally two seconds before she had said she couldn't deal with this anymore it seemed her brain wouldn't let it go "I don't understand Dad. If it wasn't Tootles then who the hell was it?"

"I have an idea" he sat down on the edge of Juniors bed and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh

"Who? Come on Dad. I'm tired just spit it out"

He brought his gaze back down to look at her giving a shake of his head "I think it was Devin. Don't ask me how because right now I don't have the answers. I'm heading out to the detention center in the morning to check it out but it makes sense. Who else would have known to use a rope on him Emma? Look at him, whoever did this knew exactly what to do to cause the most distress plus HE was convinced that he saw Devin before that whole bathtub thing. What if he was right? We all assumed that he had fallen asleep and slipped but he said that someone had shoved him. Emma what if it was Devin? I need to find out for sure. If that boy has found a way to run around town no one is safe and what's worse, if he has found a way to run around town wearing someone elses face he HAS to be working with someone with Magic. You and Regina are out so that only leaves Blue and Gold..."

"God Dad... I don't think I can deal with any more."

"I know honey" he said dropping down into a crouch next to her "I will find out the truth. This is going to end. I promise you"

"Don't tell Hook, Dad" Emma begged "If he thinks that Devin is somewhere out there he is gonna freak. Please, just help us get to the Jolly in the morning before you head out. Once we're out at sea he'll be able to relax, it's what's best for him and for Junior"

He just nodded his head looking back at the bed "Yeah, you're right. They've been through enough Kid, we need to keep them both safe. I'm going to speak to Whale, get a guard on this door. No one gets in or out of here without our say so, alright?."

"Thanks Dad" Emma said closing her eyes and leaning back in the hard chair but when she heard rustling she looked up to see her Mom sliding off the bed.

"Mom? Is he OK?" Emma gasped instantly jumping up to her feet.

"HE is fine Emma but you are exhausted. Come on. Lie down with your boy." Her Mom gave her such a worried look that Emma couldn't help it, her tears were falling again.

She felt both her parents pull her in and she just let the comfort wash through her, she always felt so safe with them. But eventually the hug had to end and Mary-Margaret stepped back bringing her hands up to Emma's face to wipe away her tears with her thumbs.

"I love you baby girl" she said through her own tears

"Love you too Mom" Emma said with a sniff before laughing "God, I must look a state"

"Hey, you're allowed" David said dropping a kiss into her hair "But we have to go, it's getting late and we need to pick up Neal from Ashley. Sleep Emma"

She gave him a tired smile "I will, I'll just go wash my face and stuff before you guys head off"

She was less than five minutes before she was back in the room bidding her parents goodnight then pulling herself up onto the bed next to Junior.

She pulled out her cell and shot off a text to Henry knowing he'd be worried sick and when his reply came back almost instantaneously she knew he must have been sitting with his cell in his hand. She had a ten minute typed conversation with him trying to reassure him that everything was going to be alright but she could tell that he was freaked out and she couldn't blame him after what he had seen that evening so in the end she'd called him so that he could hear her voice. He had promised to be strong and that he wouldn't leave the house without Regina and finally she had told him that she loved him and that she missed him before wishing him a goodnight and ending the call.

She sighed heavily and looked longingly across at Hook, she wanted more than anything for her and both the boys to be snuggled with him in one bed but that wasn't going to happen tonight so she just pulled Junior into her side and dropped a kiss onto his head as he slept.

Emma closed her eyes with another sigh just hoping that sleep would take her quickly.

Tomorrow was going to be another long day...


	43. Chapter 43

**OK... so I lied apparently.**

 **I somehow found time for a chapter and it's a long one!**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

The next time Killian woke or was woken to be more precise was to find Whale in front of his face. He gave a groan closing his eyes again.

"Hook... I need to do this. The quicker we do it the quicker you can go back to sleep" Whale whispered and when Killian opened his eyes again he realized it was because Emma and Junior were still sleeping on the other bed.

"What time is it?" he mumbled letting his eye slide shut again

"Early, you've still got a few hours before you leave so don't even think about it" Whale chuckled by his side.

"Hmmmm" Killian replied as sleep tugged on his again

"OK Pirate... Name?" Whale suddenly hissed as if sensing that Killian was in danger of falling asleep again.

"Han Solo" Killian spat out in reply already sick of answering the same damned questions over and over

Without missing a beat Whale carried on "And where do you live Mr Solo?"

"The Millennium Falcon is my ship but I'm not actually sure where I'm from!" Killian said peeking his eye open with a frown

"I think you'll find that it was a planet called Corellia" Whale chuckled back "but would you be serious for a second"

"Mate, if I can't have a laugh with all this... well let's just say that I don't think you want to see what the humor is hiding..." Killian said with a sigh closing his eye again

"I can imagine. Look I'm pretty sure you're fine even if you are a bit deluded if you think that you are Han Solo...Hang on, Does that make David the Wookie?"

Killian opened his eye and gave him a stare "David is NOT my co pilot... that job belongs to one person only. My Chewy is Henry, best co pilot a Captain could ask for"

Killian gave a smirk but it pulled on his split lip and he winced letting the smile fall from his face. He didn't realize that he had nodded off until he opened his eye again and the Doc was gone. It was quite disorientating to say the least but he just sighed again closing his eye to try to go back to sleep.

Literally within seconds Devin's voice was suddenly back in his head and he gasped in a breath looking back out into the dim room to make sure that no one was there. He pulled in a few deep breaths but the voice just carried on taunting him even though he was fully awake now.

Gods, not again...

He tried to start humming his song but his throat was in tatters and all that happened was that he started choking only adding more misery to his already wretched state. He lay gasping for breath trying to focus... trying to find Henry in among the chaos in his head when he felt someone touch his left arm. He physically jumped at the contact throwing his head around to see who it was but the movement had him in instant agony and left his groaning loudly as waves of pain washed through him from far too many places.

"It's alright Killian... I will sing to you. The bad boy is not here, I promise"

Junior! Calm down...it was only Junior. Killian tried to open his eye to see the boy but it didn't seem to want to cooperate as he carried on trying to steady himself, he had to get himself under control for the boy before this started effecting him too.

Then it started... Junior was singing the song that Liam had sang to him as a child and the comfort washed through him, he could feel the boy pulling himself up onto the bed by his side but he just sat there singing until Killian was settled again and was eventually able to open his eye to see Junior give him a little smile.

"Better?" the boy asked in a whisper

"Aye Lad, thank you" Killian replied

The silence hung in the air for a few seconds but then Junior gave a frown and said "When are we leaving here? I miss Henry"

"Me too Junior... we are going in the morning but this time we are going to go to the Jolly, would you like that?" Killian asked as he shifted his position but it pulled on his ribs and he gave a gasp of pain trying to curl in on himself only to trigger a cacophony of agony across his entire being... his world dimmed then went black.

He came too again some time later to find that Junior had tucked himself under his left arm and seemed to be sleeping against his chest. Killian turned his head slowly to look at the boy, how could this feel so right? It made no sense on paper, he was essentially comforting himself but it worked... he couldn't explain it but the boy could cut straight through his panic and calm him in an instant.

"What are you thinking?" Junior suddenly asked looking up at him

Killian tugged him in closer "I am thinking that I am glad that you came into my life"

Junior smiled then gave a little frown "Me too but I still miss my Liam. He would have loved it here... why could he have not come too?"

"I don't know Lad" Killian replied with a heavy sigh "I often think that my Liam would have loved it here too but life is not always fair and these are the cards that we have been dealt"

"Liam says that I should never play cards... they are the work of the devil himself"

Killian actually gave a laugh at that, he clutched his ribs tightly but didn't let his smile fall "Aye Lad, he told me that too"

But the smile fell seconds later when Junior suddenly tilted his head and spoke again "Why are you running away?"

"What? I am not running away Lad"

Junior pulled himself up to sit on the bed "I heard you tell Grandpa that we were sailing out to open water so that no one could get to us"

"Aye Lad... I need to keep you, Henry and our Swan safe"

He frowned again "Will Grandma and Grandpa be coming too?"

"No lad" Killian replied with a sigh

"Then how can you keep us safe Killian? You are hurt."

"I...I..." he stammered "We will be safe Lad, there is no need for you to worry"

"I can feel it" Junior carried on "You are frightened Killian but if the Crocodile is doing this like Grandpa said can he not get out to the Jolly even if she is far out at sea?"

Killian's mind was racing... the boy was right, there was nowhere that they would be safe and the voices were suddenly back. He felt like he was drowning, he couldn't get enough air... the room was fading fast when his own voice suddenly burst through stronger than the others.

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets"

"Go ahead Crocodile... do your worst"

Killian gasped in a breath...This was the Crocodile's work!

Suddenly his fear turned into anger, he grit his teeth and turned back to a very frightened looking Junior.

"You are a smart Lad Junior... he could still get to us there. The Crocodile will not win though I promise you. You see, what he doesn't know is that we are on to him and THAT is what gives us the advantage in this fight"

Junior sat up straighter and grinned "So we can figure out how to stop him and he won't know"

"Aye Lad" Killian smirked back "And I say that as soon as we get back to Regina's tomorrow we should start investigating. What say you?"

"You mean it? We get to go back to the pool house?" Junior came up on his knees and gave a little bounce

Killian chuckled "Only until I am well enough and we put an end to the Crocodile's games then we will go to the Jolly, would you like that?"

"Aye" he nodded "But not until we know that we will all be safe. I do not want anyone being hurt again"

"I will speak to Grandpa tomorrow and see if he and Grandma would like to stay at the pool house too. Grandma is pretty good with a bow and arrow. What do you think?"

"And a frying pan" he cried out and even though the pitch of his voice cut through Killian's sore head he couldn't reprimand the boy, he had just helped Killian see clearly.

Killian needed to put an end to this himself... he needed to make sure that the Crocodile was finally seen for the Demon that he truly was. A pang of guilt flitted through him when he thought of Belle, she really loved the man but he knew that in the end his friend would be better off without the Dark One in her life.

He felt better. Yes his head still hurt along with most of his body but he felt more positive than he had in a long time. He had manged to stop an attack with no one's voice other than his own.

He had found his anchor... it was himself.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Well this is... surprising!" David said standing just inside the door to Hook's room as he watched the Pirate trying his damnedest to eat a bowl of oatmeal as Emma seemed to be bathing the kid.

Hook grinned at him as he lent back on his pillows "What? I can't eat breakfast now!"

"No..." David said shaking his head and dropping the bag of clothes that he'd brought in onto the kid's bed "I just... I was expecting..."

"Me to be lying here feeling sorry for myself"

"Well, yeah" David chuckled "Did I miss something"

"Only an epiphany on the grandest scale" Hook replied around a wince as he tried to push the table away, David stepped forward to help "You done?"

"Aye Mate, it's not the best oatmeal I have ever had but I am sure that once we are back at the pool house Emma will attempt to make me something with a bit more taste"

"Woah... hold the phone. The pool house?!" David looked back at Hook in surprise "I thought you were all "gung-ho" about taking the Jolly out to sea"

"Aye well it would appear that I have changed my mind" Hook said closing his eye with a sigh

"I don't get it... did I walk into the wrong room?"

Hook smirked and looked back at him "I just realized that if Gold IS involved in this, being out at sea may not be the best idea so if the option of staying at the pool house is still open I would very much appreciate it if you and Mary-Margaret joined us. It would make me feel a whole lot happier if I knew that the Charmings were ready to leap into action IF any trouble were to start while we stay there. I need to keep my family safe David and right now I am in no fit state to do that"

David just blinked widely "An epiphany is not the word... more like a minor miracle!"

Hook just smirked again but in the next second he was bringing his hand up to his face "Bloody hell... whoever did this to me is going to pay, I feel like I've been put through one of those washy drying things"

"A washer drier" David chuckled but then he suddenly looked towards the bathroom making sure that Emma was still busy "Right, don't freak out"

"Why would I freak out?" Hook asked with a frown as his hand dropped back down to the bed

"Look, you trusted me once before to do what is best so trust me now. I am telling you this now because you NEED to know the whole story. Emma didn't want to tell you but I disagree... You know that it wasn't Tootles that attacked you?" he watched as Hook nodded "Right, here's the whole not freaking out part. I think that it was..."

"Devin" Hook said with a heavy sigh closing his eye

"How did you know?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense" Hook said popping his eye back open still looking very calm

"And you're not freaked out?"

"Believe me when I say that I am not happy about it but I am done being scared David. That demon will get what is coming to him of that I am sure. The Cricket once told me to stop trying to control things that I cannot and now I know what he meant. I cannot stop bad things happening that much we can both see but I can control how it effects myself and my family. I am not going to let the Crocodile stop me from being happy Mate. He cannot take that from me... I won't let him"

"Well I'll be damned" David said sitting down heavily on the chair "Did Whale put something in with your drugs last night"

Hook chuckled and grasped his ribs again "No... let's just say I had words with myself and finally saw the truth."

He wasn't sure how this had all happened but he liked this new positive Hook and while he was sure that the Pirate meant every word he had a feeling that it may not be as simple as he thought it was going to be but for now David could live with this.

"GRANDPA" Junior suddenly yelled out running into the room clutching a towel around himself

"Hey Kid" David said standing quickly to scoop him up into his arms

"Are you coming to stay at Gina's pool house with us?" he asked excitedly

"You betcha" David replied "You don't think I'm gonna let you and Henry have that whole pool to yourselves do you?"

"Swan, Swan Grandpa and Grandma are coming to stay"

"I heard Kid" Emma smiled "I guess we better get some extra food in, now get your skinny butt over here and put some clothes on."

David put the kid down again and he was off like a shot across the room swinging the towel around his head... David shook his head and looked at Hook with a raised eyebrow.

"You have no shame" he laughed

"If you've got it flaunt it Mate" the Pirate said with a grin raising his eyebrow which actually managed to pull open his swollen eye a little but it didn't last, it must have hurt as his grin turned into a grimace.

"When's Whale coming in? I presume he wants to check you over before we get going"

"No idea" Hook said fidgeting slightly "But the sooner the better I say, this bed is NOT as comfortable as the one I was just getting used to"

David studied the Pirate's face and could see that he was sweating slightly as he gave another grimace "You in pain? Did you take your meds?"

Hook sighed "I am always in pain Mate, do not concern yourself"

"Hook I am not taking you anywhere until you answer me"

The Pirate opened his eye again and gave him a death stare "I will take them when we get back"

"No, you will take them now. Where are they?"

Hook just stared and David could see his jaw pulsing as he clenched his teeth, he was being stubborn and David knew it so he lent in close and whispered

"Do you actually remember your last trip home? You know the one where you were in so much pain that you puked all over the floor... oh yeah and you made him puke right along with you."

Hook's gaze jumped to Junior and he gave a deep frown before closing his eye with a heavy sigh "They are under the oatmeal but if I take them you have to promise me that you will not go back on your word. I need to leave David. I do not want to take them and fall asleep to wake hours from now to still be here to then be told that it is too late in the day to go... I won't have it"

David moved quickly grabbing the meds and handed them over "I promise OK, just take the damned pills"

He watched as Hook palmed the pills down his throat and lay back with a grunt, David could see the tension in the Pirate's face and knew that he was struggling, he also knew that he was an idiot.

"Take a nap Hook. I promise that you will be home by lunch time but it's still early. Trust me, I won't let you down, I promise"

"I know" Hook said through gritted teeth then he peeked an eye open "I do trust you David... like a brother"

David's jaw dropped but the damned Pirate gave a smirk as he closed his eye with a sigh settling back into his pillows but he suddenly gave a smile and added "Or a Father... but you know what I mean Dad"


	44. Chapter 44

**Home time...**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Come on Henry, you can help me with this" Regina said raising up the two small vials that she held in her hand.

"What we doing? What's that?" he replied pushing back his chair from the table and heading over.

"I may have had these mixed and ready to use" she said cryptically raising an eyebrow at her Son but when he just gave her his "seriously" look she gave a sigh "OK, you're obviously not in the mood to play. It's a potion that will make you all a bit safer in the pool house. Come on, I'll explain on the way"

"When are they getting here?" Henry asked as they descended the steps at the back of the house to head across the lawn.

Regina tried her best to keep his attention away from the apple tree but as they came level with it he actually stopped giving it a long look but she just took his arm and kept on going not wanting him to think about what had happened there last night.

"Swan called while you were showering, they will hopefully be leaving at about eleven which gives us plenty of time to get things set up" she grinned at him but he looked so down and after the night he had just had she couldn't really blame him.

"OK... This" she said grinding to a halt and stepping in front of him "Is a protection potion. We need to drop some by every entrance and window and it will stop ANYONE who has been touched by dark magic in the last week or so from entering"

"I don't understand Mom, Tootles didn't have dark magic"

She sighed heavily and looked at him stooping slightly to meet his gaze "It wasn't Tootles Henry"

"What? You're not making sense, Killian said last night that it was him" he brought his hands up to his head in frustration

"I know Henry but he was wrong... it was someone using dark magic to look like Tootles"

She watched as he processed the information and the moment that the reality hit him. He gasped crying out "It was Devin, wasn't it?"

"Now Henry, we don't know that for sure so don't go shouting it all over town. David is going out to the detention center later to talk to him so hopefully we'll get answers soon. Until then young man you are to say NOTHING to Hook or anyone else for that matter, you hear me. The last thing that Pirate needs is any more reasons to lose sleep"

"I won't Mom, I promise" he said looking at her with a really worried face "Is that why Grandpa and Grandma are staying with us now?"

She just nodded as she steered him forward so that they could climb the steps to the pool house "I don't want you to worry Henry. We are NOT going to let anything happen to anyone alright? We stick together and he cannot get to us, that's how it works, right?"

He gave a nod then gasped as they came up to the glass doors "Woah, Killian is gonna love this. Where did it come from?"

He pointed at the bed that currently sat in the living area, she had asked the dwarves to help her and they had really delivered. They had moved the large couch to face the other way which allowed for the bed to be put up against the wall, it meant that the Pirate could still feel part of the goings on while he recovered but she had also had some screens brought in to give him privacy if he needed it until he was well enough to be able to get to the other bedroom.

"Some friends lent a hand" she answered with a smirk "and you'll find that the laundry room now has a set of bunk beds in it for you and Junior. I'm sorry I couldn't do better but my magic is still not up to scratch so conjuring a whole new room was a bit outwith my current capabilities"

"It's cool Mom, the laundry room is HUGE anyway, there's loads of space for us. Can I go look?" he asked and for the first time that day she could see the old sparkle back in his eyes

"Of course" she said with a smile then called after him "You're on the top bunk, Junior is too small to be up that high"

"AWESOME" he cried back as he obviously saw the beds "He's gonna love it Mom, you're the best"

"I am aren't I?" she called raising an eyebrow "Now come and help me, once we get this done I said that we'd get some food in so that means a trip to the store"

"Can I get stuff to make dinner? I want to make sure that Mom doesn't have to worry about it"

"I think that is a very good idea, she'll appreciate that. What do you say to getting some cookie mix too? I think Junior might enjoy making them with us while your Mom relaxes, I don't suppose she got much sleep last night"

"I say, let's do this and hit the store" he grinned

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Come on Pirate" David said pulling Hook's blankets back after bringing the wheelchair up to the bedside "Let's get you up"

Hook grit his teeth as David and Emma pulled him forward, he gave a gasp clamping his hand to his broken ribs and snarled when David took hold of his legs to swing them round. They had barely even moved him and already David could tell that he was struggling then when Junior gave a groan from the bed behind them he knew that Hook was obviously feeling sick again. David looked at Emma and could see the worry in her face as Hook gasped again curling slightly in on himself.

"Bloody Hell" he ground out

"This isn't going to work" Emma suddenly blurted out when Hook suddenly listed to the side and she had to stop him from toppling over the side of the bed

"Swan" Junior moaned "Our heads hurt"

"I know baby, I know" was all she answered then turned back to David "Lie him back down Dad"

"No" Hook gasped out although he couldn't physically do anything to stop them as he gasped in breath after breath but then he pulled out the big guns. He managed to raise his head and locked his gaze with David, he sighed letting his head drop back down saying "You promised"

"I did Hook but this is not working, would you just trust me, we'll find another way"

With that Hook was laid back down although his blankets were now is total disarray. David stepped back not knowing what else to do as Emma made her way over to Junior who had started crying quietly on the bed.

"Hey, it's OK Kid" she said pulling him up into her arms "We've stopped OK, we've stopped"

"But we want to go home" he said with a sniff dropping his head onto her shoulder.

David frowned looking back at Hook, he looked close to passing out again as his breathing finally seemed to be settling but in the next second he was gulping in breaths again and David moved quickly to pull him onto his side so he didn't choke on his own vomit. He could hear Emma soothing Junior behind her as Hook's stomach clenched again but when he managed to glance round he was surprised to see that the Kid hadn't puked too although he looked damned close.

David hit the call button which was awkward as hell while still trying to keep hold of Hook but the Pirate soon sagged back onto the mattress and David could finally let go.

"You sure you want to do this?" David asked quietly

Hook peeked open his eye and David couldn't miss the tear that rolled down his cheek "Please David, I need to do this, I need my family all together."

Damn it... David stood back putting his hands on his hips trying to figure out how to do this when the door pushed open and a very tired looking Whale came in.

"Not going so well I see" he said with a glance at the soiled floor before looking up to David "but I don't suppose he's changed his mind has he?"

David just shook his head and gave a resigned shrug "You know how he is once he gets an idea in his head"

"I can hear you two you know" Hook croaked throwing his left arm over his face obviously not wanting Whale to see that he had been crying but it didn't last as he gave a hiss and pulled it back off with a growl

Whale gave a heavy sigh and shook his head "Hang on, give me ten minutes"

With that he was gone only for an orderly to come in a few seconds later, he gave a sympathetic smile then started cleaning up the mess

"Sorry" Hook mumbled closing his eye again with another sigh

"No problem" the orderly replied with a smile before heading out the door.

Emma had come back to Hook's side still holding the kid in her arms and when she scooted herself onto the edge of the mattress Hook opened his eye again.

"Is he alright?" he asked in a whisper

Junior suddenly sat up and turned to look at the Pirate "I am alright Killian, I feel a bit better now. Are you feeling better?"

"Aye Lad" he replied and David knew that it was a lie but he just bit his tongue.

David narrowed his eyes and watched as Junior now sat quite happily chattering away while Hook still looked like death warmed up... it seemed like the Kid only reacted to Hook's extreme reactions not his overall state of being but David was pulled from his musings when the door suddenly pushed open again and a gurney was wheeled in.

"Right, let's get him loaded" Whale barked out

"Where are you taking him?" David said suddenly stepping forward and getting between the advancing medics and Hook

"Exactly where he wants to go" Whale replied with a slight smirk "Look, I got off a while back so I can come with you to get him settled, I've arranged for an ambulance to take us meaning no more puking Pirate, so if you please..." he gave a shooing motion and David found himself stepping to the side as the medics descended.

Literally within seconds Hook was moved from his bed to the gurney and was ready to go, David looked at him to see him looking a bit brighter.

"You OK?" he asked and Hook gave a nod of his head only giving a small wince at the movement

Hook looked to Emma who was still holding the kid in her arms and croaked "Do you want to ride with me lad?"

"Aye" Junior cried out giving a little bounce in Emma's arms

She gave a little smile stepping forward to settle him at Hook's side then said in a stern tone "You need to sit still Kid, no bouncing, you don't want to hurt Killian do you?"

Junior shook his head as Hook put his left arm around the kid pulling him into his side "I won't, I promise... no bouncing"

Half an hour later Hook was scooted back off of the gurney onto the bed at the pool house, Emma had said that he had nodded off on the way home but now he was looking around in awe.

"You did this for me?" he asked looking up at Regina who was in the kitchen with Henry who gave him a little wave as he diced some onions

"Well we couldn't have a key member of the Nevengers missing from our research team now could we?" Regina said with a smile

"Thank you Love" Hook replied looking a bit bewildered but seconds later he was yawning widely and Emma scooted onto the edge of the bed looking up at Whale who was still standing by the door looking quite awkward.

"Thanks Whale, do you want to stay for lunch?" she suddenly said

The Doc looked around at the others who all smiled at him but then gave a heavy sigh "As much as I'd like to say yes I really need to head home, I'm back on shift again tonight... I need to get some sleep"

"Another time then Doc" David said stepping forward and holding out his hand "Thank you, you know for doing this, you didn't have to"

"You're right, I didn't and yet I did... remember that the next time you're being an ass to me" he quirked a lip and shook David's hand before he could pull it away before he spoke quietly so only David could hear as the others all chatted "I'll come back and see him before I start tonight, make sure he drinks plenty and that he takes his meds. Oh and keep the whole getting out of bed thing to a minimum... and yes that means him using a bedpan for the next few days, you have fun with that now sheriff"

With that he gave a smirk and walked out the door. David watched as the Doc made his way down the steps and he shook his head with a chuckle... that man was a mystery to him, how could he be so caring in one minute then a complete tool in the next?

David turned back to see Junior snuggling into Hook's side with his eyes closed and the Pirate looking close to sleep himself. He lent on the door frame and just watched as Emma lent over and kissed both her Jones boys then stood up and walked towards him. They stepped outside so that Hook couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I'm gonna head to the detention center now, I'll swing by and pick up Mom and Neal on my way back... hopefully I won't be too long and I'll get some answers from Devin. Wish me luck" he said raising an eye brow at her

"Good luck" she replied then stepped forward to hug him "Just be careful Dad, that kid is dangerous"

"I know Kid but as far as he will know I am just making a routine visit... I do not want him letting Gold know that we're on to him"

He dropped a kiss onto her head and pulled her back to look at her "Go lie down next to your Pirate Emma, Henry and Regina have lunch AND dinner sorted so you have nothing to do"

She sighed and rolled her head bringing her hand up to the back of her neck "Sounds like a plan old man."

"Hey less of the old" he smirked and headed off at a jog.

He needed to get this done ASAP, the sooner he spoke to Devin the sooner he could get back. He had promised to help Hook keep their family safe and he had every intention of sticking to it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Some fluff and some figuring out... that is all.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian awoke with a groan bringing his hand up to the back of his head, he had obviously tried to move in his sleep and it had pulled on his sore neck. He peeked his eye open to find the bed next to him empty but he could hear Junior and Henry playing out in the pool, Swan must be with them... they were just outside, no need to panic. He pulled in a breath and held it letting his hand fall back to the bed. He moved slowly trying to get comfortable again knowing that he still felt tired and that he could easily go back to sleep once he calmed his racing heart.

"How you feeling?" a voice called from the kitchen making him jump in surprise which in turn caused him to growl as his ribs flared. "Sorry! I really should stop doing that"

Mary-Margaret was suddenly by his side sitting down on the edge of the bed but she didn't say anything else she just let him pull in a few more breaths until he brought his pain levels back down then opened his eye again to look at her worried face to answer.

"I am fine" he said with a quick smile

"Well we both know that's a lie" she laughed raising an eyebrow before frowning slightly "How are you really doing Killian? Be honest with me"

"I will be a whole lot better when I find out what is happening with that damned hellion Devin" he replied avoiding the question, what was he supposed to say? That he felt terrible, that he felt more tired than he ever remembered or that he was terrified that he would lose everything that he had worked so hard to achieve.

Fine was a much easier answer.

He gave a sigh but it wasn't even half way out when Emma's voice suddenly burst out "Dad told you? I'm going to kill him."

"Technically I guessed Love. Do not blame him" he said quickly realizing that she looked furious

She deflated before his eyes then looked at him raising an eyebrow "You're not freaked out?"

He chuckled "I know I have done a lot of that lately but no, I am not freaked out... well not enough to let it affect me. I am shall be say "focused" on ending this. This isn't like the last time Love, this is down to the damned Crocodile and I am determined not to let him beat me... he will not win this fight, he will not take the ones I love away from me again"

"Good" Emma said with a sigh making her way over

"You want something to eat?" Mary-Margaret suddenly asked dropping a hand onto his leg "You slept through lunch, Henry made you chicken soup!"

"Then how can I refuse? Thank you" he replied as she stood up and Emma sat down in her spot.

"You OK?" she asked but when he gave a sigh of frustration she added "I know I said I'd stop asking but I'm just worried"

"I know Love" was all he said, he wasn't prepared to answer her, she wouldn't like the answer so he changed the subject instead "Are the Lads with Regina?"

"Yeah, they're playing in the pool. Regina's watching them don't worry"

"Any news from your Father?"

"Nope, not yet" she said taking his hand "But that doesn't mean anything, you know that right?"

He just gave a smile but their attention was drawn to the door when Belle's head suddenly popped through.

"Hi guys" she cried out "I just came to check on... Oh my gosh Killian!"

She didn't wait for an invitation to enter she just rushed forward with her hand covering her mouth to get to his side.

"I am fine Lass, it looks worse than it is" he said with a sigh closing his eye and when he opened it again it was to see her looking at Emma in worry. Gods, he wished that they would all just stop fussing. Then he noticed the books that Belle clutched to her chest "What's that Love?"

"Oh, I almost forgot" Belled said suddenly looking at them like she really had forgotten she was holding on to them "I found these in a pile of books that I had been meaning to go through for a while. There seems to be quite a lot on Blackbeard so I brought them for Henry"

"He will appreciate that, thank you" Killian croaked out giving a slight cough which left him cringing in pain again.

"I'm gonna get your meds ready, you want water or do you want some orange?"

"I presume that adding rum to the orange is out?!" he chuckled

"Until you're back on your feet I'd say so" Emma laughed back "Orange it is... straight"

She got up and made her way to the kitchen, his gaze followed her until Belle spoke again drawing his attention back to her as she stood awkwardly by his side.

"I guess I'll just leave these here" she said dropping the books down onto the small table at the side of Killian's bed "I better get back anyway, Rumple will be home soon"

Killian gave a quick smile and asked "How is his search for an answer proceeding?"

"Good" she said and her eyes suddenly lit up "He thinks that as soon as Tinkerbell gets back that he'll be able to mix up a potion, isn't that wonderful"

"Aye" he grumbled knowing that the Crocodile probably had no intention of returning Emma's powers but he gave a quick smile when she looked at him in concern "Sorry Love, I'm just tired. That is good news indeed"

Emma was suddenly walking back over with the little table tray in her hands "Belle, can you help him sit up a bit please?"

"Sure" she replied coming forward as Killian tried to pull himself up.

He was left gasping for breath again once they were done but he didn't let it stop him as he patted his lap and looked up at Swan "Come on Love, I need to sample this soup"

She put the tray across his legs but didn't move away "Meds first Pirate and no arguments, you are in pain I can tell"

He gave a playful sigh and rolled his eyes saying "Aye aye Captain"

Belle gave a little laugh as he swallowed his pills and she stepped back "OK, I'll be off then. Get better soon Killian"

"Thank you Lass" he replied before downing half his orange trying to take away the bitter after taste of the pills "Ugh...I will never get used to those things"

"Eat your soup sailor" Emma said with a chuckle "I'm gonna walk Belle out"

He just gave a nod taking up his spoon, the soup smelt amazing and his mouth was already watering in anticipation. When he took the first mouthful he wasn't disappointed, it was so good that he hummed in appreciation letting him head fall back onto the pillows only to realize that Mary-Margaret was still in the kitchen when she laughed at him.

"I take it you like it?" she giggled

"I swear that Lad creates magic when preparing food" he croaked back taking up another mouthful but he paused before putting it into his mouth "Along with utter chaos, no pan is safe when he is around"

Mary-Margaret gave a loud laugh "You're not wrong Hook, you should have seen this place before we cleaned up"

He swallowed thickly giving another small cough as his throat begrudged the hot liquid

"Ouch" he gasped bringing his hand up to his throat while still clutching the spoon, he wasn't finished just yet.

"I've got ice cream if you want some when you're done" Mary-Margaret said wincing right along with him

He gave her a cheeky smile and asked "What flavor is on offer?"

"From the look of it whatever flavor you want, I think Regina went a bit overboard" she laughed back "I'll do you a mix, if you like"

"Aye Love, that would be most welcome. Perhaps some for the lads too. It does look quite warm outside"

"Great idea" she replied with a grin

Killian finished his soup quickly pushing the bowl aside in anticipation of his ice cream. He looked to the door when Emma stepped back in and said "Call the Lads in Love, your Mother is preparing ice cream"

"HENRY, JUNIOR... ICE CREAM" she yelled sticking her head back out the door.

Killian heard Junior squeal in delight "Ice cream, ice cream...I like ice cream Henry"

"We know" Henry laughed

Then they were both running through the door but their wet feet and the smooth tiles didn't mix very well and Killian watched in horror as Junior was suddenly skidding across the floor with a thump. He was screaming in pain in a second and Killian knew why as he suddenly gasped bringing his hand up to his nose and sure enough when Swan swooped down and pulled the lad from the floor it was to see blood flowing freely down his face.

"What is it with the two of you?!" she asked throwing Killian a look "Can you not stay on your feet for more than two minutes? What were you told Kid? The floor is slippy when it's wet, you need to slow down"

Junior just howled louder as she sat him on the kitchen counter to see the damage, Mary-Margaret was suddenly there holding out an ice pack and wet cloth which Emma took but Mary-Margaret didn't stop she came straight over to Killian's side.

"You alright? Do you need an ice pack too?"

He shook his head with a wince "No, it does not work like that apparently. I am fine, it does not really hurt anymore, it's more just like a ghost sensation... it is quite strange being honest. Is this what he is feeling from me?"

"Maybe" Mary-Margaret answered dropping down onto the side of his bed "Don't think about it too much Killian, he is happy... well when he's not falling on his face that is"

Killian looked across to the kitchen to see that Junior had already stopped crying as Emma held the ice pack to the bridge of his nose and Regina looked on in concern.

"You're probably gonna have a pretty descent shiner there Kid" she said tilting his head a bit to see if the bleeding had stopped

"What's a shiner?" he asked with a pout

"A black eye... maybe even two. God, Junior you really did a number on yourself"

His little lip gave a tremble again but in the next second Swan used distraction tactics "OK, the bleeding has stopped. Now if you WALK to the table and sit like a good boy Grandma will bring over your ice cream"

Junior gave a little bounce of excitement "I like ice cream. Killian are you having ice cream too?"

"I am Lad" Killian replied as Mary-Margaret scooted off the bed and headed back to the kitchen.

The next hour or so passed quickly, they all finished their ice cream then Swan and the Lads settled on Killian's bed (after changing out of their wet swim wear) where Emma read one of the stories from Henry's book. Killian was on the verge of falling asleep again when Emma suddenly stopped talking, he opened his eye and looked at her in confusion which only grew when he saw the look on her face. He followed her gaze to see David standing in the kitchen talking to Mary-Margaret in a quiet tone. They gave him a meaningful look and Killian realized that Mary-Margaret was telling David that Emma knew that he knew about Devin.

"Come on boys" Mary-Margaret suddenly said "Who wants to go to Granny's to pick up dessert for later?"

There were cries of delight as they both scrambled off the bed heading for the door, Mary-Margaret paused looking back at David "I'll be about half an hour"

David gave a quick nod as he walked across to stand at the bottom of Killian's bed where Regina had stopped too after getting up from the couch.

The minute the Lads were out of ear shot Killian had to know what was going on "Well?"

David shook his head looking at the floor for a few seconds before sighing and looking back up at him "He's gone... they all are."

"What?" Emma and Regina cried in unison

"I am more sure than ever that Gold is in on this" David said stepping forward speaking quickly "The guards didn't have a clue who I was talking about and even after I showed them the CCTV footage from the yard that CLEARLY showed the Lost Ones there they just looked at me like I was crazy... they've been gone for days, it took me ages to go through all the tapes but I finally figured out that they must have escaped nearly a week ago. If we hadn't suspected Gold we would never have found out the truth, the guards would never have alerted us because they didn't realize that anyone was missing"

Killian just kept quiet but his mind was racing... those devils were out. If they were running round town no one was safe... but apart from their one attempt to hurt him they had remained out of sight, they obviously didn't want anyone knowing that they were out.

"Killian" Emma suddenly said laying a hand on his arm "You OK?"

"Aye Love, I was just thinking" he replied but didn't elaborate and she didn't ask obviously just glad that he wasn't panicking

"I need to head back out again" David suddenly said walking back towards the door "I am going to see Gold and Belle, I still need to take their statements and now seems like a very good time to do that."

With that he was gone practically running down the stairs and out of sight leaving Killian, Emma and Regina to digest the information.

Regina moved to the doors too "I will be back in a few minutes, I just thought of something that might be of some use"

Then she was gone too leaving Killian and Emma alone. Emma looked so worried that he tugged her hand drawing her attention away from he door.

"Come on Love, come lie down next to your devilishly handsome Pirate"

She gave a little lopsided smile before coming to the other side of the bed to lie by his side.

"I just want this to be over" she sighed against his chest as he brought his arm around her back "Staying here has been so nice but now that I know that the Lost Ones are out there how are we supposed to relax?"

"They cannot get to us in here Swan and from what I can make out they do not want us to know that they are free so I think that for the time being we have nothing to worry about and you are forgetting one thing in all of this"

"What's that?" she asked looking up at him with a frown.

"That the Crocodile will never win, us hero types always make sure of that" he said with a grin letting his eye close.

He felt her give a chuckle against his side and tugged her in closer. He knew he should be worried, he knew that over the last few months this news would have had him descending into an attack without any chance of stopping it but as he lay there the image of Rumple Bloody Stiltskin sneering at him was enough to ensure that all he was focused on was stopping the Dark One... Devin be damned, Captain Hook still had a Crocodile to skin.


	46. Chapter 46

**I am sorry for the lack of update last night.**

 **I am a dog walker Monday – Friday and by the time Friday night comes I have walked in excess of 50 miles for the week so you will have to excuse me, I was a bit tired but as you can see I typed this up this morning for you so I hope you can all forgive me.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

David pulled up outside Gold's shop just as Belle was opening the door to enter, she gave him a little smile and paused to hold the door for him obviously guessing that he was coming for their statements. He was about to jump out of the cab when a sudden thought him, should he really take the gem stone into the Dragon's Lair? Deciding against it he pretended that his cell had rang giving a shake of his head and a sigh before looking at Belle through the windshield and giving a slight shrug. She just motioned that she would go inside and the minute she was out of sight David stuck the cell back in his pocket taking out the stone instead. He rolled it in his fingers looking at it carefully, had it changed color? It has been dark both times he had seen it before so he wasn't really sure but he thought that it had been a deep red color not blue!

He just gave a sigh, what did he know about magic gem stones?

He then opened the glove compartment and carefully hid the thing under the junk before finally heading inside.

"Morning David" Belle said in a somber tone "I just came from Regina's. How is Killian really doing? He wouldn't give me a straight answer but he looks terrible"

"Yeah he's good at that, avoiding the subject" David replied raising a brow but then he just gave her a smile "He'll be up and about in a few days. He got a concussion and a whole load of new bruises but apart from that nothing major, he'll be fine Belle, don't worry"

Belle's face fell "David, I saw the rope marks around his neck. Why would anyone do that to him after what he went through the last time?"

"I think that's EXACTLY why they did it" David said with a sigh "Look I'm here for your statement anyway, I need to investigate this properly, try and find out why Tootles went crazy. Where's Gold?"

David looked towards the back shop expecting the man in question to show up but Belle gave a little shrug "I'm not sure, he said he would be here by now, he must have got held up. Would you like some tea? I'll just put the closed sign up while we do this"

She walked quickly to the door locking it before turning the sign over, she briefly peeked through the blinds but obviously couldn't see her husband because she just turned back and headed for the back room. David followed pulling out his little note book.

Half an hour later they both looked up when they heard the bell ring but David actually stood up and walked through to the front shop when he heard Henry's voice.

"So I thought that if anyone could help it would be you Grandpa..." he trailed off when he suddenly saw David "Grandpa! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Kid, you are supposed to be with Grandma and Junior!"

Gold chimed in "I did try to tell him Sheriff but he was being quite stubborn"

"I only wanted Grandpa Gold's help, I was trying to find an old ship lamp, you know like the ones on the Jolly. I noticed that the laundry room only has really bright LED lighting and Junior gets scared of the dark"

His Grandson really was a wonder but still, David didn't want him anywhere near Gold without anyone else there.

"That's a great idea Kid but you should have stayed with Grandma. You could have called me, I would have asked for you"

David dug his cell out of his pocket and called Mary-Margaret who sighed in relief when he told her where Henry was, she promised to come and get him right away so he could carry on working but by the time David had hung up all thoughts of statements were lost as Belle floated around the shop trying to find what Henry was after.

"Here..."she cried bringing a very nice ornate lamp out from below the counter "What about this one?"

"That is amazing" Henry said with his eyes going wide "How much is it? I want to buy it. Sort of like a welcome to the family gift but I'll need to owe you the money, maybe I can do some chores, you know help out to pay it off"

"That sounds like a fine idea" Belle answered straightening herself up and looking at him proudly "You are a good big Brother Henry, Junior is lucky to have you. I will get this in a box before he gets here shall I?"

"Awesome" Henry said turning to David with a wide grin that faltered sightly when David just raised an eyebrow "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Grandma was freaking out Henry"

"But I do this all the time!" he said tipping his head in confusion "Why is she freaking out now? I would have gone back in a minute"

"Because she didn't know where you were and Junior was getting antsy Kid, it's not just about you anymore" he replied, it sounded a bit wishy washy but he couldn't really say that she was freaking out because Devin was on the lose, not when Gold was standing there.

"Sorry" Henry said letting his head fall in shame

"It's OK Kid" David said dropping his hand onto Henry's shoulder "Just let Grandma know where you're going in future and I'm sure Junior is gonna love that lamp"

Gold mumbled under his breath as he moved behind the counter "A Pirate that is frightened of the dark! What next?"

David rounded on him in a second "Junior is not a Pirate, he is NOT Hook. He is five years old Gold and he's just been pulled away from everything he has ever known so why don't you just give the Kid a break"

"My apologies" He said bowing his head "You are right, he is very lucky to have found a "family" that care for him so deeply"

Something in the way Gold spoke got David's back up "And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I was just thinking that families come in all kinds of forms and that he is lucky that he found all of you. I mean could you imagine if instead of coming here he had perhaps found himself appearing somewhere that our Dear Captain had once frequented... perhaps, say... a ship at sea... the Enchanted Forrest... or Neverland!"

David seethed inside gritting his teeth. What was Gold talking about? He drew in a breath and held it trying his hardest not to let his face show any emotion then he gave a casual smile

"Yeah, that would not have been good but it didn't happen. He's here and this family sticks together, right Kid?" David said tugging a grinning Henry into his side "and we won't let ANYTHING happen to him. He has his whole future to look forward to here and NOTHING is going to stop him from having that"

Gold gave him a smirk, what was he up to?

The door behind them chimed and Mary-Margaret suddenly bustled in tugging a reluctant Junior behind her.

"Henry!" she called out pulling him into a hug "Don't you do that to me again, one minute you were there, the next you weren't"

"I told Junior to tell you I'd be back in a minute" Henry whispered

"Yes which made me think that you'd gone to the washroom. What do you think I thought when you didn't come back?"

"Sorry Grandma... I just... I needed to come here without..." his eyes floated towards

Junior who had come across to David and was now hiding his face against his legs, this Kid really didn't like Gold.

"OK, no harm done" David said stooping down and hoisting Junior up into his arms "Let's say we get back to the house? Regina was planning on baking cookies"

He expected Junior to at least ask what cookies were but he just stayed quiet looking around the shop with a look of fear on his face and when David looked too he could probably see why, the place was quite dark and there certainly were quite a lot of scary things about.

"You OK Kid?" he asked giving Junior a little bounce to get his attention.

He just turned and looked David in the eye and gave a little nod before his eyes were moving again but after a few seconds Junior's head dropped onto David's shoulder with a sigh as his arms snaked around his neck to cling on tightly

Mary-Margaret rubbed his back gently "It's been a big day already, I think we should get back, someone needs a nap"

"I'll come back tomorrow Gold, I still need to get your statement" David said turning to look at the man who was staring at Junior with an expression David didn't like.

As if it would help protect him David brought his hand up onto Junior's back and turned him away from the Dark One's gaze, he made to follow Mary-Margaret and Henry who were making their way out the door but the man behind him suddenly spoke stopping David in his tracks.

"It would seem that fear of me runs in the "family", both old and young cannot seem to bear being in the same room as me"

Junior suddenly sat up and turned to look at Gold with some defiance "We are not scared of you Crocodile, we just see you for who you are when others do not"

Gold just gave a smirk and twirled his hand giving a little bow before raising a brow at David "Not Hook you say? I beg to differ"

With that he strode through the bead curtain and out of sight, David gave an apologetic look to Belle but she didn't seem to care as she walked from behind the counter.

"We'll see you tomorrow David."

He gave a quick nod and headed out the door holding his mini Captain Hook in his arms. David gave a wide grin the minute they were outside bringing his hand up to tickle the kid.

"You called him Crocodile Kid, Killian is gonna be so proud" he laughed then got serious "But be careful, don't push him. Killian shows him respect for a reason so next time you call him Mr Gold OK."

"Aye Sir" Junior said letting his smile fall for a second before he frowned again lifting his hand to his head "But he is a bad man. I see it in here... he killed Milah"

"I know Kid but sometimes we just have to show respect even if it is not deserved..."

"And because he his Henry's Grandfather and he loves him" Junior said sincerely looking at Henry who was gripping onto his box like it was something precious.

"Right" David said with a smile

"What are you two chatting about?" Mary-Margaret suddenly asked steering Henry back from the curb

"Man stuff" David said putting Junior down with a chuckle "But we were done so let's get back and get those cookies baked"

Right on cue Junior gave a little bounce "What are cookies Grandpa?"

"Delicious kid..." David said ruffling his hair "Now come on, the truck's just over here, let's go"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple took his pocket square out and rubbed it over the handle of his cane removing the last of the copper colored stains from it before leaning it against the table and dropping down into the chair. Devin seemed to have learned his lesson well, it had only taken a few strikes to have the Lost One begging him to stop.

They had been lucky that no one had realized that "Tootles" was in fact Devin but Rumple was still livid at the fact that Devin had used a rope on the Pirate, it had been one step too far that may raise questions but after the Lost One had received a bit of his own medicine it seemed that he had finally got the message... no more prodding the Pirate until Rumple said so and only then with explicit instructions on how to proceed.

Rumple brought a hand up to his pursed lips and thought of the young Jones boy. He had seemed so defiant while under the protection of the pretend Prince just like his older self... full of bravado when he had others with him but Rumple had seen a different side to the Pirate while in that cave. He had seen his oldest enemy crumble before his eyes just from the image of one boy.

He smirked to himself... Captain Hook, what a joke.

Deciding that he should perhaps try to pretend to carry on with his "research" he turned to the pile of books that he had placed to one side. He had hidden a book in there when Belle had surprised him earlier, he had come across it in the bottom of an old trunk in the back shop that morning and it actually held some pertinent information regarding the gem and Blackbeard that he wanted to hide it before Belle came through.

He froze when he suddenly realized that the stack of books was gone.

"Belle!" he called out

She stuck her head through the doorway with a questioning look "Uh-huh?"

"The books that were here" he pointed trying not to look too concerned "Where did they go?"

"Oh, I sorted through them earlier" she said walking to his side "What one were you after? They went to a few different places"

"I... wasn't looking for a particular one" he said quickly "I just hadn't had a chance to look through them yet"

"Phew..." she said with a sigh "I thought I'd done something wrong. I had a quick look and took a few over for Henry, there are couple in the front but the rest are back at the library, do you want me to bring them back?"

"No no no" he said trying to stay calm "No need for that"

She smiled and made her way back to the front shop and he got up to follow grabbing hold of the first thing that came to his hand from the pile of brick-a-brac on the floor needing to be sorted so that he had something to "study" as he tried to figure out where that damned book went.

"And how is Henry's research going?" he asked lightly

"Good, we made a bit of headway yesterday" she replied looking up at him "but one of the books I took to him today looked promising."

Rumple's stomach dropped but he gave her a smile and carried on like they were just having a normal conversation "Oh yes and why's that?"

"It seemed to have a lot of information about Blackbeard in it." she replied then frowned deeply "Did you know that there was a Blackbeard in this realm too? He also went by the name Edward Teach."

"Really? How strange" Rumple tried to sound surprised but of course he knew that there had been a Blackbeard in this realm...

He had after all been the one to send him here!


	47. Chapter 47

**Here you go my sweets... enjoy this , it has a bit of everything.**

 **As always please review**

 **:)**

Devin quietly seethed to himself, he watched the others as they joked and laughed around the fire. They had stopped for dinner a while back but he'd had enough of them already, he just wanted to be alone to think.

"Get back to work" he suddenly yelled out getting to his feet.

They just did as they were told slowly making their way back through the hole in the wall and disappearing into the tunnel. The minute they were out of sight Devin's hand found itself at his throat and he winced for what felt like the millionth time over the last day. The Dark One may not have actually had a rope last night when he had appeared but that didn't mean to say that Devin's neck didn't feel like he had THEN to make things worse Peter's traitorous Father had returned this morning to add insult to injury by beating him in front of the other boys... Devin was not happy about it in the slightest, they couldn't see him as weak, he was supposed to be untouchable as their leader.

He was supposed to be strong and defiant to the end but he had cried into the dirt as the Dark One's cane had hit his skin... The other boys had said nothing but he had seen the way they had looked at him, they were weighing up his worth which had left him with no other choice, he would have to teach one of them a lesson later to keep his control.

Devin was furious but knew that for the time being he would just have to put up with his injuries both from the Dark One and that wolf girl. Although if he could find a way he would get revenge on that flea ridden pest, she had left him bloodied and bruised after catching up to him the night before but he had managed to get free and right now he needed to find that gemstone as soon as possible. He didn't care what the Dark One wanted with it, all he knew was that it was his ticket home and that is where he so desperately wanted to be... he was so close.

He would be in charge and the others would look at him how they all used to look at Peter. Would the shadow man come to him too? Could he be able to start to collect more Lost Boys to join his crew?

A sudden sneer appeared on his face when he thought of the boy that would soon be joining them. Devin had snuck into the bedroom at the Evil Queen's house as Henry, Rapha and this Junior had slept and he now knew with all his soul that he HAD to have this boy. The boy that looked so familiar with his dark shaggy hair... he MUST be Captain Hook's son so taking him would be Devin's ultimate revenge and the best part of this plan was that no one would know where they had gone so there was no way that they could come looking for them.

He stalked around the fire prodding a long stick into the flames as he wondered about this "other boy" that Gold had said was of no consequence.

Who was he?

Where was he right now?

Did Gold already have him hidden somewhere?

A sudden thought popped into his head and he rummaged into his pocket pulling out the charm that the Dark One had given him.

Should he?

His hand moved back up to his throat feeling the pain once more and his decision was made, he pulled the charm over his head and made his way down the long passageway towards the beach. Maybe he did need to know more about this gem stone after all and he also thought that is was perhaps time that he got as much information about Gold's plan as he could, if that meant following the Dark One around town... well so be it.

He briefly wondered if this magic would keep him concealed from it's creator but he shoved his fear to one side, he could always say that he was looking for the Dark One to ask for further instructions regarding their plan or something equally plausible... he'd think of something if it came to it. The more he thought about it the more confident he grew in his decision, he had been foolish in entering into an agreement without knowing the full details... If Peter had taught him one thing in all their time in Neverland it was that you should never trust the Dark One to make a deal that helped you, there was always a loophole somewhere and Devin was not going to get caught out, not this time, the outcome was too important.

He gave a smirk as he picked up his pace, then whooping loudly he broke out into a run as he came into the open tunnels towards the beach, he hadn't had this much fun in ages.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"How's Old Peg Leg doing?" David asked as he stepped through the doorway carrying Junior in his arms giving Killian a playful grin

"Less of the "Old" Mate" Killian said with a wince as he pulled himself up on the bed and stifled a yawn before laying back with a sigh, he wanted to ask how David had got on talking to Gold but with the Lads here that was not an option so he just carried on with the light banter instead "But in saying that I feel every one of my three hundred plus years today. What time is it?"

"You are three hundred years old?!" Junior suddenly gasped before he got his reply

"And then some" Killian chuckled "But longevity it is not all that you would think Lad. I spent a lot of those years being miserable and a not very nice person. No Lad, you are much better sticking to what the Gods intended and being happy with it"

"When is your Birthday?" David suddenly asked with a frown as he let Junior down on the other side of the bed

"Yeah, that's a point" Emma suddenly called from the kitchen "When is it? We've never celebrated in all the time I've known you"

Killian sighed and shrugged "No idea. All I know is that I was born in the summer time"

"What? You seriously don't know when your Birthday is?" Henry asked sitting down on the edge of the bed as Junior started to give a little bounce or two

"Why?" the lad asked as he built up height "What is so special about your day of birth?"

"You get presents and cake and balloons and a party... Birthday's are great" Henry replied getting to his feet and Killian suddenly saw the box in his hand but he didn't say anything he just watched as Henry rushed over to the kitchen.

"Can we have a Birthday party for them Mom? Pleeeeeease" he begged

Swan looked up at the boy and cupped his face with her hand "Maybe we should wait until Killian is feeling a bit better before we plan any parties"

Henry looked so disappointed that Killian couldn't refuse him, he had an idea "How about to show that we are very much different people we have a party to celebrate Junior's day of Birth on one day then on a different day, maybe in a few weeks time we have a small gathering for mine although I think you may need to start stocking up on candles now if we are to have a cake on that occasion"

"AWESOME" Henry yelled pumping his hand into the air

"That, Pirate. Sounds like a very good idea" Emma said throwing him a wink just as Regina came back into the pool house grinning widely

"What sounds like a good idea?" she asked quirking her brow

"We're planning Birthday Parties for Junior and Killian" Henry said rushing up to her "Can you believe that they don't know when their Birthday is?!"

Regina looked at him with a look of understanding before looking back to Henry and crying out in mock disbelief "What? Now that's just crazy"

Killian chuckled as Henry came up onto the bed to sit cross legged and Junior dropped down next to him breathing heavily from all his jumping.

"So when do you want your Birthday to be?" the Lad asked in excitement

"I do not mind Henry. Why don't you pick... for the both of us"

"Really?" he asked in surprise looking at both of them "You wouldn't mind"

"Junior?" Killian asked turning to the younger Lad

"I would be honored if you chose for me" Junior replied with a very serious face looking straight at Henry "You seem to hold these Birthday's in the highest regard so I am happy for you to chose what day is best"

"Thanks guys, this means a lot. I'll make them the best days EVER " Henry replied looking quite teary eyed but then he was off, scrambling from the bed followed by Junior and heading back to the kitchen where Killian could see him talking excitedly to the others of his plans.

"You just made his day" Regina said drawing his attention back to her "Here, this can be an early Birthday gift"

"What is it?" he asked bringing his hand up to take what looked like a large bit of white quartz from her hand

"It's an alarm system of sorts, I had forgotten I had it until earlier" she said sitting down on the edge of his bed and taking it back to sit it on the dresser "I used to use it to let me know if my Mother was listening at my bedroom door when I had... well, you know if Daniel and I were..."

"I get it Love" Killian laughed, "We were all young once but I still don't understand how it works"

"Well I just added a bit of..." she trailed off looking towards the kitchen to make sure that the Lads were distracted before turning back to him and hissing "Devin's blood. I saved some from when he attacked you and Henry at the loft. You never know when these things will come in handy and I was right. You see now if he tries to come anywhere near this house this thing will light up brighter than the sun. So now not only can he not get in here he can't hang about outside either and believe me when I say that if he tries it, well this time I will not be letting him off so lightly. No more comfortable jail cell for that Lost one... he comes near MY family again and I will be putting him in a pine box"

"So dramatic" Killian said raising an eyebrow "But I appreciate it, thank you"

"Yes well that boy needs taught a lesson or two"

The words caught Killian by surprise and his heart suddenly lurched as Devin's voice burst into his head.

"Captain needs taught a lesson boys"

He clamped his eye shut and pulled in some deep breaths trying to stop the attack before it got a chance to start but he could feel it building as the voices became stronger. He felt the bed dip beside him then small hands on his face... it was like a soothing balm and within seconds he was breathing easily again and as the room came back into focus he could hear Junior singing to him.

"S-s-sorry" he stammered out looking up at Regina's horrified face once the boy stopped and he could breathe once more.

"No I'm sorry, I thought I was helping" She cried back in dismay

He turned his head to see Junior and Emma sitting on the bed next to him. The boy looked quite pale, the attack had obviously effected him too but he had managed to stay focused through it knowing what to do to end it "Thank you Lad"

"We are alright now" he said looking up to Regina "Don't worry Gina"

"I... I don't understand. What did I do?" she asked sitting back down, she must have jumped up when his attack had started

Killian sighed and closed his eyes "On that first night... back in that clearing Devin riled the other Lost Ones up against me. He said that I needed taught a lesson. I... when you said... before, you said..." he trailed off as his heart rate picked up a little again.

Regina looked horrified then she gave a growl "If I ever get my hands on that little... ugh... I will make him pay. I swear I will, he will wish he had never been born when I'm done with him"

"Uh Regina" Emma suddenly said pulling a frightened looking Junior into her front when a fireball suddenly appeared in Regina's outstretched hand

"Oh my God" she cried extinguishing it quickly "I'm so sorry Junior, I would never hurt you honey, I guess my magic is getting a bit stronger"

Killian watched as the lad peeked out from behind Swan's arms and gave her a little smile "I know Gina, the fire is only for the bad boys."

Regina sagged in relief before holding her hand out to him "Come on Kid, you want to help me with these cookies?"

Junior nodded vigorously as he clawed his way from Emma's arms to scramble off the bed taking hold of Regina's hand to take the final leap onto the floor. Killian sighed, the Lad was obviously already over his effects from the attack and Killian wished that it was that easy for him. He still felt a bit shaky but when Emma lay down next to him he pulled her into his side dropping a kiss onto the crown of her head.

"So much for the more focused me" he mumbled

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." she replied turning to look up at him "It will take time Hook"

"Aye Love" he sighed then gave her a smile "And we have all the time in the world"

"Unless another monster appears and kills us, right?" she giggled

He gave a hearty laugh bringing his hand up to his ribs to hold them tightly as they both laughed at her use of his own words but they soon settled into a comfortable silence and Killian found himself watching the goings on in the kitchen briefly, Henry and Junior looked like they were having fun as they rolled out the cookie mix.

David and Mary-Margaret had dropped down on the couch with the young Prince sitting between them, he must have woken from his nap in the other room and both parents were making faces at the boy as he giggled. Killian smiled, he felt happy... yes he was fully aware of the large bandage still taped to his head that was currently hiding his disastrous hair cut and the fact that he had nearly just had another panic attack but things could be worse.

"I need to start on dinner" Mary-Margaret suddenly said getting up "otherwise it's going to end up being another late one"

Killian expected David to stay where he was to keep the young lad entertained but he too got to his feet, instead of heading to the kitchen he came across to the bed and dropped Neal down to let him crawl over to Emma.

"Here, you can keep him amused, I'm gonna help Mom."

Emma turned onto her back and pulled her Brother up so that he was sitting on her stomach where he gave her a toothy grin as he babbled. Killian slowly shifted himself over so that he was lying on his left hand side so that he could see better and brought his hand over giving the lad a tickle under his arm. Neal squealed in delight and giggled furiously.

"Baelfire would be proud" Killian said talking to Emma but directing it at the baby in a silly voice

"Yeah he would" she said turning to look at him "He would be proud of you too Hook. You always put Henry first, that's all a Father could ask for once he's gone"

"That is all any descent Father could ask for when he is gone" Killian said with a sigh "Baelfire was a good man Swan, he messed up along the way but he was trying to do what he thought was right. My Father abandoned us to save his own hide. He didn't try and find us, he just moved on and made a new life... with a new family"

"What? You know where he went?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Aye" and suddenly tears were in his eyes again and that damned lump in his throat was back. He hadn't talked to anyone about this but he knew now was the time, Emma deserved to know the truth "I killed him Swan, I killed my Father. I found him many years after he left us and he told me a story that I believed... I was going to help him, I had even got him safe passage away from the danger that he was now in but he had lied to me yet again."

Killian pulled in a deep breath and tried to hold it but his chest was protesting the sobs that he was trying to withhold "He had another Son... and he named him Liam... Damn it Emma, he just replaced us. How could he do that?"

The tears were suddenly gushing down his face. Emma brought the young Prince down to lie between them and turned to face him "Because he was selfish Killian but you know what? He is the one that missed out. You are nothing like him. You have taken on TWO boys and you love them to the point that you would die for them. You would NEVER abandon them and that makes you the better man"

"I killed him Swan... I killed my Father" he howled as the grief finally hit him.

Emma lent over and pulled his head to rest on her shoulder trying to give him comfort but in the next second he was trying to break free when his heart started thumping in his chest. He knew in an instant that it was not his heart but Junior's and when he looked down it was to see the lad standing at the bottom of the bed with his mouth open and tears streaming down his own face.

"You killed Father?!" he cried out "YOU KILLLED OUR FATHER"

Junior turned and ran, he ran straight out the door and down the steps disappearing from view.

"JUNIOR" Killian called trying to pull himself from the bed but he couldn't do it as his pain spiked making him gasp in agony but he just kept on trying, he had to get to the boy.

He felt Swan pulling him back down then David was there too pushing him down "I'll get him Hook just stay there, you're gonna hurt yourself"

"I need to explain" he gasped out gripping his hand to his head "Gods David, he is so confused"

"I'll be right back" David said locking eyes with him "Trust me"

Killian gave a jerky nod letting himself fall back onto the pillows as Mary-Margaret took the baby from the bed. Emma gave him a reassuring smile but he shook his head wildly at her.

"Swan go, I need you to help" he gasped "That boy can hide, he has spent his life doing so. If you don't get him quickly it will be nearly impossible to find him unless he wants to be found. PLEASE just go"

She nodded her head before dropping a kiss onto his cheek "I promise I won't come back without him"

"I'll go too" Mary-Margaret called "You might need a tracker"

"And me" Henry shouted "And I'm not taking no for an answer. He's my Brother"

Swan didn't argue she just nodded and took hold of his hand as they all ran out the door leaving Killian alone with Regina and the baby... he just hoped that they would all be back soon.

He could feel Junior's panic as his heart thumped in his chest, he tried to send his feelings the other way, the regret, the pain, the sorrow... all the things that he had felt since that day.

He had killed his Father... that was on him and no one else. How could he make the boy understand when he didn't understand it himself?

He gave a physical jump, the overwhelming feeling was fear now... what was the lad doing? Where was he?

"Talk to me Pirate, what's going on?" Regina said sitting down on the edge of the bed

He frowned closing his eyes taking in another gasping breath "I don't... I don't know. He is terrified, he doesn't know what is going on"

A sudden image of a car and the sound of a honking horn flew into his mind and he lurched forward panting harshly "He's on Main Street Regina, he nearly got hit by one of those damned car things"

Regina pulled out her cell and dialed quickly but he wasn't listening to her, he was trying to focus his mind, trying to figure out where Junior was and when a wave of calm washed through him a few minutes later he knew, that calmness came from one place only.

"He's on the Jolly" he croaked opening his eye to look at Regina who was watching him with some concern "he has gone where he feels safe. A ship is all he has ever known... he has run home"

Killian flopped back into the covers breathing heavily, now that the boy was calm his body was protesting his movements and the pain pulsed its way around his entire being but the worst part was his head. The pain was almost unbearable as he lay there but there was nothing he could do about it other than try to breathe his way through it. He could hear Regina talking to someone but she was fading fast and the last thing he heard before the darkness took him was her calling out his name in concern.

"Hook?! Killian... God damnit Guyliner, don't do this to me now... Killian..."

Then there was silence.


	48. Chapter 48

**OK this is your ONE update of the day. I am doing family stuff later so won't be able to type up any more.**

 **Where will Junior go?**

 **Will they find him?**

 **Let's find out shall we**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Regina... REGINA. What's going on?" Emma yelled down her cell as she ground to a halt where she was.

"He's on Main Street. Hook says that he's JUST been missed by a car" Regina cried out sounding panicked

"That way" Emma yelled pointing to the others, she had heard a car horn seconds before... that had to have been Junior.

David was picking up pace and getting away from her but she just kept on going knowing that they needed to find the kid before he got hurt... or worse. She glanced behind her to see Henry then her Mom, they were all pretty much still together but when she turned back she nearly barreled into her Dad's back.

"Dad?!" she gasped "What's going on?"

"I have no idea where he went Emma" he said dropping his hands onto his knees sucking in a few breaths

"Regina, can Hook give us anything?" she suddenly asked turning away from the others and starting to pace back in forth, she needed to be doing something.

Emma could hear Hook's harsh panting through the line, God the kid must really be freaking out then she heard him mumble something followed by Regina's voice.

"He's on the Jolly Swan... hurry"

"The Jolly" Emma cried out running before the others even registered what she said.

Her cell was still clamped to her ear and she could hear Regina's panicked tones "Regina, what's going on?"

"He's passed out Swan!"

"What? Regina is he still breathing, is Junior OK?"

"Yes... I think it's his pain not the boy's" she cried out but then she suddenly yelled "Whale is here, I'll call you back"

With that she hung up and Emma didn't have time to call her back so she just shoved her cell in her pocket trusting that the Doc would look after her Pirate while she wasn't there.

They were climbing the gangplank in no time and her Dad was in full on hero mode barking out orders.

"Emma, you check your cabin. Henry you check your room and the lower hold. Mary-Margaret you check the galley and I'll check the washroom and the hold. Just yell if you find him. Right let's go"

They split off all going their own way, Emma gave Henry a reassuring look as he peeled off to go into his room and she carried on down the corridor to the Captain's Cabin... please be here. She practically threw the door open, eyes going straight to the bed hoping that he'd be hiding under the cover but he wasn't there.

The cupboards!

She pulled each one open in turn but he still wasn't to be found "Junior, come on Kid. Please just come out"

She spoke in a low tone not wanting to yell, he was frightened enough but he still never showed up so with a heavy sigh she rushed back out the door and headed back to Henry but as she was just getting to his door her Son appeared looking disappointed too.

"Don't worry, we'll find him" she said pulling him into a quick hug before they both ran back up to the deck but when they got there her Mom and Dad were both already waiting.

"No luck?" David gasped

"Either he's not here or he's hiding REALLY well" Emma answered looking wildly about the deck but there was nowhere he could hide up here.

"God Dad, where is he?" she yelled in frustration "Regina said that Hook had passed out, do you think Junior has too?"

"I don't know honey" he said pulling her into a hug "I don't know"

Suddenly her cell rang and she threw herself back from his warmth to answer it knowing that it would be Regina.

"How is he?" she said without any greeting

"He's fine. Whale managed to bring him round. He's slightly confused and quite sore but he says that the boy is calm now, he feels safe wherever he is" Regina answered and Emma could hear her Pirate talking in the background

"OK" she sighed "At least that's one thing, he's alright but we can't find him Regina. Let me speak to Killian"

She practically held her breath as she waited, she needed to hear him, needed to know that he was OK so when his gruff voice sounded over the line she had to fight back tears... he was really alright.

"Swan" he croaked "You need to find him"

"We're looking Killian, I promise but we've looked everywhere. I'm standing on the deck right now and I swear he's not here" she gasped out turning again on the spot just to give the deck another glance "I can't find him Hook"

"He is there Love, I know it. He feels safe, it's the only place that would happen... trust me" Hook sighed back, he sounded so tired that it made her heart clench.

"OK" she bit out needing some focus "When you were a kid, when you felt scared where did you go?"

There was silence on the line as he obviously thought about it before he suddenly chuckled and replied "Look up Love"

She did just that and in an instant she saw him. Killian Jones Junior was curled up and seemed to be sleeping soundly in the crows nest three quarters of the way up the main mast.

"Only you could find that comfortable" she laughed, the relief was instantaneous, they had found him, he was safe. "I'm bringing him home Hook, I promise."

"He is already home Love and he found it all by himself but for the time being if you could bring him back here I would be grateful... I need to talk to him"

"I will. Just take it easy until we get back." she sighed "I love you Killian, he is safe I promise"

"I know" was all he said and then he was gone

By the time she had turned back her Dad was half way up the rigging and she knew that he had this covered, if anyone could reason with the kid it was him. He always made things seem much simpler than they actually were.

That's what Dads do... they make you feel safe.

Or at least that's what Dads are supposed to do. Brennan Jones was lucky that he was dead right now because if Emma had gotten her hands on him... well, for what he had done to his Son's she would have choked the life out of him herself.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David peeked over the rim of the crows nest to see the kid opening a bleary eye at him but the minute Junior realized what was going on burst into tears.

"Come on Kid, sit up. Let me up there, everything is gonna be OK, I promise"

"I want to go home" Junior wailed "I want my Liam"

But he moved anyway and David finally manged to pull himself up onto the small space and pull the kid into his arms. He rocked him back and forth and just held him tight as Junior wept, the grief of finding out that his Father was dead seemed to be too much for the kid and it had triggered a release of all his built up emotions.

"It's OK, you're alright" David soothed just holding him tighter

Junior cried for the longest time but eventually he pulled back to look up at David with red rimmed eyes.

"He is sorry" was all he said but David knew who he was talking about in an instant.

"Junior" he sighed "I don't know the full story but I know one thing. Hook... Killian, he never had this life" he spread his arms out to motion to Storybrooke "He had it tough. He grew up still facing harsh rules and punishments then he lost his Liam and worst of all he lost himself. Your father was not a good man Junior, he left Killian and Liam all alone and I'm not saying that it was OK for Killian to kill him but I can understand why he did but from what I can see he has regretted it ever since"

Junior nodded and brought his hand to his chest and the tears were back "I feel it in here, it hurts, like my heart has been torn in two. He is sad Grandpa... he feels lost again"

"So what are we going to do about that? How can we make him happy again?" David asked raising an eyebrow and blinking back his own tears, this kid was having to deal with far too much.

"I want to sing to him." he said with a watery smile "He always feels better when I do that, it was Liam's song... both our Liams"

"Well in that case I think we might need to get down from here" he said with a chuckle and was happy to see Junior give him a grin.

"I like it up here"

"Yeah, Killian said that you feel safe"

Junior gave a little frown before looking him in the eye "The Captain could never find me up here... "

"Well when you come back, you know once Killian is better you can spend as much time as you like up here"

"Wait... this is the Jolly Roger?" Junior suddenly gasped looking at the ship with new appreciation

"Yeah" David chuckled "Look around, all the other boats look nothing like this one, you picked home Kid"

"Cool" he said with a grin "I never really looked, I just ran but this one, she felt familiar. I like her"

"Well I'm sure she likes you too but right now her crows nest is doing nothing for my butt... come on, let's get you down. Grandma, Swan and Henry and waiting for you on deck"

Junior peered over the edge then looked back with a nervous expression "Is Momma Swan angry?"

"Not even kinda Kid, she was just worried about you. Now go before my legs go to sleep" he chuckled

Then he watched in awe as Junior practically threw himself over the edge and scrambled his way down the rigging like it was nothing to be pulled into a three way hug by the others down below.

David however took much longer to get down cursing and swearing as his feet kept getting caught up in the ropes but finally he felt the solid wood beneath his feet and let out a sigh of relief when he turned to see his family safe. Junior was in Emma's arms clinging tightly to her neck with his head resting on her shoulder.

"Come on then, let's get back." he said with a sigh knowing that the trauma of the day was still not over.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian watched the door in anticipation. Whale had left a few minutes before saying that he would return in the morning but Killian didn't care. All he cared about was setting this right, his heart was thumping in his chest and he could feel Junior's right along with his own. They were both scared... both frightened of what the other would think but the moment that the Lad was carried through the door to be dropped down onto the bed all seemed right with the world again as Killian pulled him into a tight hug and they both cried.

The grief was not just for their Father but for everyone, everything that both of them had lost. The others just walked away and left them too it and Killian only realized sometime later that they must have fallen asleep after the two of them had lain down on the bed still holding each other in comfort.

He opened his eyes with a wince, his body was not happy at all he had put it through over the last few hours but when he saw Junior still sleeping soundly a smile tugged on his lips and he relaxed a little. He watched as the boys chest rose and fell in a soothing motion but a short time later when someone made a noise in the kitchen the Lad's eyes peeked open and he gave a wide yawn before turning to look at Killian with a little smile.

"I am sorry that I ran off" he said turning onto his side to face him

"I know Lad and I am sorry... that I... I am sorry that you..."

Junior just raised a finger and put it against Killian's lips bringing his other hand to his chest "I know. I feel it in here"

"Aye Lad, as do I and that is why I am sorry. I never wanted to cause you pain and yet I did just that"

Junior gave a little frown then said "We feel better though, we can be happy?"

"Aye Junior, we are allowed to be happy" Killian replied with a smile

"Good, I don't like it when you are sad" he said with a grin pulling himself up so that he was sitting on the bed before turning to look for the others "I am starved, when is dinner?"

Killian chuckled to himself as he tried to sit himself up a bit "I do not know Lad, why not go and ask?"

Junior gave a decisive nod and scrambled from the bed yelling "I'll be back in a minute Killian, can we read a story"

"Aye" Killian grit out through clenched teeth "A story sounds like a fine idea"

He sagged back down on to his pillows with a heavy sigh, he was so confused. One part of him could feel the pain and sorrow trying to seep back in but another part, a part he suspected was coming from Junior was full of energy and happiness... he wished with all his heart that he could keep that part at all times. The boy was not yet tainted by life, everything was very in the moment and right now he was happy to be here.

"You OK?" David's voice suddenly asked by his side and he peeked open his eye again to look at him.

"Being honest I have no idea" he croaked "It is so much to try and process at one time. I feel two sets of emotions all the time, do you have any idea how hard that is?"

"Nope" David said "But if you wanna talk about it I'll listen"

Killian just pulled in a breath and let it out slowly before shaking his head "Not tonight Mate, I am beyond tired and I have just promised to read the Lad a story."

David looked across to the kitchen and gave a chuckle when Junior suddenly cried out in delight when he was shown the baked cookies that they had made earlier before looking back at Killian.

"You need anything just give me a yell?" he said and was about to head back but Killian did need his help with a problem that was not going to go away

"Funny you should say that" Killian chuckled looking towards the bedpan that sat under a towel on the chair in the corner

David's eyes followed Killian's gaze and he gave a very fake dramatic sigh "Really? How do I get to be the first one to do this?"

"Sheer luck" Killian replied raising an eyebrow

"Hmmm... but good or bad is the question" David replied pulling the screens out across the room "Fine, let's get this over with then I can go scrub my eyeballs, there are some things in life that a man should never have to see"

It was done in minutes and David once focused on the task in literal hand didn't make a fuss knowing that this was something that Killian couldn't help. Before he knew it the screens were pulled back and David was headed to the bathroom with the offending object in his hand as Emma and Junior headed back to the bed. Emma held the tray table in her hands and Junior was practically skipping his way back to the bed with a huge smile on his face.

"You ready for meds and dinner?" Swan asked settling the tray over his legs

He wasn't, not really but he knew that he needed to eat so he just nodded and let her fuss. He could see by her face that she was worried about him and he didn't want her to be so he took his pills with thanks before looking at the tray to see more soup and one of those protein shakes along with another two bowls that seemed to have some kind of mish mash of food in them.

"What is that?" he asked curling his lip in disgust

"It's potatoes in a cheese sauce with bits of bacon, onion, and some cauliflower" Swan replied "Junior wanted to try what we were having, don't put him off before he's tried it Hook, he's not you remember"

Killian watched as Junior settled himself into the bed pulling the sheets up over his legs then took the bowl from Emma before she settled herself onto the edge of the bed and took up the other bowl tucking into the food quickly.

"Hot" Killian said fanning his hand at his mouth but when he swallowed it down he grinned "It's good, I like it"

Killian was surprised, the food looked horrid to him covered in that gloopy sauce but he took on board what Swan had said and left the boy to get on with it... as long as it was relatively healthy Killian didn't mind. He got on with eating his own dinner to find that once he got started he had actually been hungrier than he had realized and once he was done he lay back with a contented sigh.

"You done?" Emma asked peering into his bowl

"Aye Love"

"What about you kid?" she said turning to Junior

"Aye Love" he replied innocently holding out his bowl and when Emma laughed he just looked confused. "What is funny?" he asked letting his face fall into a scowl realizing that she was laughing at him.

"You" she said tweaking his nose "Funny and adorable Killian Jones Junior"

He gave a little giggle before he pulled himself to his feet again to bounce on the bed as Emma handed Killian the protein shake that she had opened then made her way back to the kitchen with the tray in her hands. Henry came over to join them still licking his lips from eating his food and gave Junior a huge smile suddenly coming to a stop.

"Wait... I totally forgot. I got you a surprise Junior"

Henry spun on his heels and ran to the laundry room as Junior bounced a bit higher "What is it? What is it?"

"Calm down Kid, you're gonna bust something" Swan said coming back over to calm him down.

Mary-Margaret, David and Regina came over too when Henry came back in. The babe lay cradled in Mary-Margaret's arms and looked close to sleep again but when Henry put the box on the bed the young Prince suddenly seemed quite interested in the goings on around him struggling to sit up and giving a little babble of nonsense.

"What has Junior got Neal?" Mary-Margaret cooed sitting down next to Junior as he looked at the box in confusion.

Killian chuckled knowing that the Lad didn't know what the box was, he didn't realize that there was something inside it.

"Open it" Killian said nodding towards the box "At the top, see that tape? Pull it off and the box will open"

He watched as Junior did just that, he pulled the flaps back on the box and gave a huge gasp of delight.

"It's a lamp" he cried pulling it out

"Not just any lamp" Mary-Margaret suddenly said "This is a magic lamp. It keeps away all the bad things as you sleep. Henry found it for you so that when you go to sleep at night you will know that you're safe"

Junior looked up at Henry and before anyone knew what was going on he was on his feet again and hugging him as Henry still stood by the end of bed.

"Thank you Brother" Junior cried pulling back "I will treasure it always"

"You're welcome" Henry grinned back looking proud of himself "Come on, let's go see where we can put it so that you can see it from your bed"

He held out his hand and helped Junior get off the bed before carefully lifting the lamp and heading towards the laundry room.

"I'll go make sure that they don't break the thing before it's even been lit" David said with a quick smile

"And I'm going to bath this one" Mary-Margaret said pulling Neal up from the bed as he tried to grab the box in his little hands "Then it's bedtime for this little Prince, say night night little man"

They all gave Neal a little wave then Regina moved to the door "I'm going to head off too"

"You don't have to" Emma said clearing the ripped up box from the covers and smoothing out the bed "You could stay here instead of going back up to that house all alone"

Regina just raised a high brow "And sleep where? On he couch?! I don't think so Miss Swan... this Queen sleeps only in the finest silk sheets" she let her brow fall and chuckled "I'll see you in the morning, I have just the same amount of protection up there as you do down here so you don't need to worry about me"

She gave a little smirk and stepped out the door.

It was not late but Killian was exhausted and as his pain medication started to work it's magic he gave a heavy sigh and let his eye close again. He felt the bed dip and Emma tuck herself into his side but no words were spoken, he got the message.

He was safe and loved.


	49. Chapter 49

**Anyone order a healthy dose of Captain Charming?**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"We were to read a story" Junior yawned as he pulled himself back up onto the bed and settled next to Emma while pointing at Hook who was fast asleep again.

"I know Kid but Killian is very sleepy, he needs his rest" Emma whispered back and David watched as his daughter just pulled the Kid in to her arms and dropped a kiss onto his head, he gave a contented sigh and looked at the Pirate.

"He is alright Momma, he is happy now" he whispered without taking his gaze away then he gave a little giggle and squirmed around to face her "He is dreaming of you"

"Yeah?" Emma said raising an eyebrow and David just hoped to God that Hook's dream was G rated, the last thing he needed was to try and explain the birds and the bees to a five year old!

"Aye" he replied "he feels really happy with you, he can be silly... he can be himself" he gave another giggle

"Silly eh... that's one word for it!" David cut in dropping down onto Emma's side of the bed where she gave him a "shut up Dad" look just as Henry came back into the room.

"Has Mom gone home?" the Kid asked looking to the kitchen quickly

"Yeah Henry, she was tired" Emma replied pulling herself up to sit back against the pillows bringing Junior up with her "How about we get you bathed young man then I can read you and Henry a story by the light of your new lamp"

Junior grinned widely and pulled himself from her grasp to give a little bounce on his knees

"Aye" he cried out but then cringed looking to Hook and whispered "Oops, I forgot. May I play with my sail boat please?"

"You may" Emma answered reaching over to tickle him as she scooted from the bed "But not for long, you need an early night and believe me when I say this, so do I Kid"

She yawned widely and looked to David "Can you watch Hook? You know just keep an eye out for any nightmares while I do this"

"Sure Kid" he said with a smile "I'll just watch some TV or something"

Emma quirked her lip taking Junior's hand while Henry took the other but as she was walking towards the bathroom she turned and said. "You'll be lucky"

What the hell did that mean?

David walked across to the couch to look for the remote but couldn't find one, he gave an annoyed sigh, why did everything have to be so difficult? All he wanted to do was relax and watch a movie. He pulled out the couch cushions and looked under the table, by this time he was getting quite annoyed so when he finally looked around himself only to realize that there was no TV he was beyond angry.

"Damn it" he grit out dropping down onto the couch with a dramatic sigh and crossing his arms in anger.

"What has got you so riled up" Hook's voice suddenly croaked from the bed

"Sorry" David said feeling bad for making so much noise "I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't" Hook replied with a sigh "It would seem that your lucky streak is continuing, sorry Mate, another call of nature!"

Hook looked quite embarrassed so David held his tongue and just gave him a nod of his head, he again pulled out the screens and got to work and they were done in minutes. He seriously expected Hook to be sleeping when he returned with the empty bed pan slightly wetter than when he had gone into the bathroom after Junior had thought it was hilarious to splash him with bath water but the Pirate had sat himself up a bit and actually had his iPad in his hand.

"What you looking at?" David asked putting the bedpan down on the chair and covering it back up with the towel

"I thought that perhaps I could watch one of these moovee things until Swan returns" he said glancing up at him

"Yeah? What you got on there?" suddenly this sounded quite interesting

"I am unsure, it has been a while since I used this thing and I can't seem to remember how to... ah, here they are" Hook looked up at him with a silly grin "I will not be beaten by technology"

"Says the man who tried to dry his socks in the microwave!" David laughed dropping down next to him "Well? Anything good? I might join you"

"I have no idea Mate, perhaps you should choose. Henry put most of these on here and being honest my neck is starting to pain me from sitting upright" he replied with a wince letting the iPad fall into his lap as he brought his hand up to the back of his neck.

"OK, let me see" David picked it up quickly and scrolled through the list of movies "Most of these are Christmas movies!"

"Aye well if you remember correctly it was Christmas the last time I used it" Hook ground out through his clenched teeth as he maneuvered himself back down the bed a bit

David kept flicking but suddenly stopped with a grin "OK Pirate, how are you with Dinosaurs?"

"What the bloody hell are Dinosaurs?" he asked with a frown

"Something that thankfully you will NEVER have to meet. They used to exist here millions of years ago but not anymore, they're maybe along the lines of the Kraken but these ones on here live on land"

"Monsters I can deal with" Hook smirked

"Great, you get that ready to go... it's called Jurassic Park. I'm gonna grab us some drinks and some of those cookies. I'll bring over the folding table and we can set it up on that"

David got to work grabbing the stuff before heading back over. He put the table on the bed but turned it sideways so that it could sit between them as apposed to over Hook's legs. He set the iPad into position balancing it against a stack of books, gave Hook his drink then headed over to the large window pulling the blinds down sending the room into near darkness.

"What are you doing?" Hook asked through a mouthful of cookie

"It is more effective in the dark... trust me, you'll appreciate it later"

David lay himself down on Emma's side of the bed and hit play, leaning back he grinned to himself as the movie started, Hook would probably fall asleep quite quickly and he could really just enjoy the movie, he hadn't seen this in ages... this was going to be awesome.

"What is DNA?"

"Just watch, it explains it"

Emma, Henry and Junior snuck out of the bathroom and made their way to the laundry room a few minutes in, Henry gave a little wave as they went past which David returned... Hook never even realized that they were there.

"Are these people deluded? Why would they make a park with all these deadly creatures?"

"It's just a story, it's not real"

They watched in silence for a while

"That goat is not enough food for that giant beast... they are asking for trouble not feeding it properly"

David chuckled to himself as he looked to the side to see Hook totally engrossed in the movie and when the epic scene where the T-Rex escapes it's enclosure started David found himself watching the Pirate instead of the screen.

Hook's eyes were like saucers as he watched it playing out in front of him, slowly his hand worked it's way up to his ribs to clutch onto them as he sat further and further forward until he finally gave a hiss of pain after he had jumped yet again as the guy sitting on the toilet got eaten but he just turned to David with a huge grin on his face.

"Now that is not an honorable way to go" he laughed out looking back at the screen quickly "Do not move Mate, stay still. Ouch... that had to hurt!"

David gave another chuckle, Hook was really getting into this and that was how it continued until the movie was done. David crawled off the bed and flipped on the light eliciting a "Bloody Hell" from the Pirate but after a few seconds their eyes adjusted to the light.

"You liked that one then?" David asked lifting the empty plate and glasses from the bed and heading back to the kitchen

"Aye, most enjoyable." and when David looked at him he looked more Hook like than he'd seen him in days, he wore a smirk on his face and seemed to be happy. "Are there anymore?"

"Yeah but that one is the best by far" David said making his way back over "How about something a little less intense this time?"

Hook frowned and looked towards the laundry room "Where is Emma? I thought she would have been back by now"

David frowned too and looked at his watch, she'd been in there for ages. He made his way over and peeked his head around the door to find her passed out on the bottom bunk with Junior cuddled into her front, he looked up at the top bunk to see Henry sleeping too.

"She's sleeping" he whispered sticking his head back out the door

"Leave her" Hook said with a sigh "She is tired Mate, all this has been tough on her"

David just nodded and headed back over to the bed but Hook suddenly seemed quite pensive, he furrowed his brow before looking up at David.

"You should go to your Princess, it is getting late. I will be fine here until morning, I have my rock alarm to keep me safe" he gave a chuckle looking to the white quartz sitting on the dresser but David wasn't willing to risk it, he didn't want Hook falling into another nightmare with no one around to wake him so he just shook his head.

"You are not getting out of this movie marathon that easily Pirate, next up... Shrek"

David flipped off the lights again and the movie was just starting as he settled back down onto the bed thumping the pillows to try and get them into the right position to be comfortable. The film had been playing for a few minutes when Hook's voice broke their silence.

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

They both knew only too well what was going on here but very soon all thoughts of nightmares and Lost Ones were forgotten as they both lay laughing at the screen in front of them. The silence between them was comfortable and when David glanced across about half way through the movie he thought that Hook was sleeping. He was lying with his eyes closed and seemed to be very relaxed but a short time later he suddenly spoke.

"Will this ever end?"

David sighed and turned to look at the Pirate who still had his eyes closed but he now had a deep frown on his face and when he turned and opened his one good eye to look at David he looked haunted, what had he been thinking about?

"Of course it will Hook, you just have to keep going... one day at a time remember"

"I'm tired Mate" he breathed out letting his eye close again and David knew he wasn't just talking physically.

"I know" was all David said back.

Hook turned his head back to stare at the screen giving a chuckle and pointing "There are not many Ogres like this one back in he Enchanted Forest. The day I met Emma we were attacked by one, it was as tall as the clock tower"

"Yeah?" David knew that Hook was building up to something, he certainly didn't want to talk about ogres

"Aye, Swan and Mary-Margaret had me tied to a a tree...the thing damn well nearly had me for lunch"

"You probably deserved it" David smirked back

"Probably..." Hook replied with another heavy sigh

Silence descended again but David kept watching the Pirate out of the corner of his eye, he was staring at the screen but David wasn't sure he was actually watching and his suspicions were confirmed when Hook spoke again turning to look at David once more.

"I feel him to my very soul. He feels like he is part of me David... It is so confusing, sometimes I don't know if it is myself feeling something or if it is the boy. I get glimpses into his mind too... especially if he is dreaming. He dreams of Liam and it breaks my heart that he has lost him so young, I at least was an adult, I could understand... he says he understands but... I don't think he does, he feels so lost"

"Funny you should say that... that's EXACTLY what he said about you Hook, he said you felt lost too"

"That's my point David" Hook said pulling himself up a bit and sitting forward, the movie was totally forgotten now as it carried on playing "I don't want him to have to worry about me, I don't want him knowing what is going on inside here" he brought his hand to touch his head. "He is so happy sometimes that it makes my heart sing, he is so carefree most of the time. I don't want him seeing the horrors in my mind, it's not right"

"We'll figure this out Hook" David said earnestly pulling himself up too

"Will we?" Hook asked flopping back with a wince "We have no idea if we can break this link or not"

"Maybe not but we are one step closer to being able to do it if we can... "

"What? How?" Hook asked with suspicion

"Tootles... the real Tootles, he gave me the gem. He shoved it in my hand before he died" Hook let out a long breath obviously trying to calm himself down at the mention of the former Lost One "He was trying to help Hook. He tried to warn me that someone was going to hurt you, he also said that someone was going to hurt Rapha too. Rufio got to him before they managed that though... Tootles had changed, he was trying to do the right thing."

"Perhaps..." Hook said puffing out a breath but he peeked open an eye again and gave a shaky smile "You really have the gem?"

David nodded then smirked "Yip and we will figure this out, I promise you... Son"

Hook barked out a laugh but then cursed clutching his ribs "Gods David, are you trying to kill me? Any chance I can have some more pain relief? My head feels like it's going to split in two and now my ribs hurt too"

David pulled himself off the bed and wandered over to the kitchen counter to look at the small diary that Emma had marked with the times that she had given Hook his pills, he looked up at the clock and gave a nod.

"You're in luck Pirate. You want some juice? Water? How about Milk?"

"Anything Mate" he sighed but then he gave a gasp bringing his hand to his head while looking to the laundry room door "David, check on the boy... he is having a bad dream"

David just ran, he opened the door to find Junior starting to get restless, he gave a little cry and his lip trembled so David just pulled him from beneath the covers and hoisted him up bringing his hand up to rub his back. The kid never woke, he just gave a contented sigh, snuggled into David's neck and gripped onto his shirt. David briefly wondered about putting him back into the bed with his "Momma Swan" but in the end he just carried him through to the other bed... David was already on nightmare watch he might as well do it for the two of them.

He walked over and gently laid the boy down next to Hook who immediately pulled him into his side with a worried look on his face "Thanks Mate"

"Right, pills... then I think it's time for you to get some sleep Pirate, you look like crap"

Hook just gave a tired smirk but then he pulled the iPad from the little table and turned it off, setting it to one side. He swallowed down the meds as soon as David handed them over and gulped down the glass of milk before settling down into his pillows again as David moved the books back to the dresser then took the table and the empty glass away.

By the time David had changed into pajamas, let Mary-Margaret know what was going on and used the washroom Hook was sleeping, he gave a shake of his head hoping to God that no one came to visit early in the morning before he climbed under the covers. He lent back on the pillows staring up at the shadows on the ceiling and gave a weary sigh.

What a day it had been. He thought about how upset Junior had been back at the Jolly and he knew that Hook was right, this couldn't keep going on like this. First thing tomorrow he was going to hit the books again, they had to find a way to break this link. He heard movement on the bed and seconds later a set of small feet pushed against his thigh. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face...

He'd fix this, Grandpa would find a way... he'd do anything for this kid.


	50. Chapter 50

**Sorry, I meant to give you warning that there would be no update last night. I went out for a meal with family so tonight's chapter is a longer one.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian grimaced as he woke up, the sun was shining in his face and it was making his dull headache flare. He gave a grunt as he turned his head trying to move across the pillow a bit to get out of the sunbeam but it didn't work. A sudden image in his head of David pulling the blinds closed had his heart beat thumping in his chest as he realized what this could mean, he opened his eye quickly to be faced with his worst fears... the quartz was lit up like a Christmas tree shining brightly across the room.

Instinctively Killian grabbed Junior and actually pulled him up into his arms so that the lad was draped across his front, he had to keep him safe... No one was touching him.

"David" He hissed not taking his eyes from the rock but when David didn't stir he looked around quickly prodding the Prince with his stump "Dammit Man, wake up"

"What?!" David grumbled but the minute he saw the light he knew what was going on, he was on his feet and rushing to the door

"Don't go out there!" Killian yelled but when Junior stirred in his sleep he lowered his tone "He can't get in, don't open the door... He could have magic David, we don't know what we are facing"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" David groused back peeking through the blinds "I was just making sure he wasn't right on the other side of the door."

Killian was sitting upright in the bed now but the light from the quartz was fading... the boy must be moving away.

"David check on the others... make sure that they are alright" Killian hissed wishing he could do it himself

"He can't get in Hook"

"Dammit I know that but I still just need you to check, for all I know he could have thrown a lit rag down the chimney or something"

"There is no chimney" David threw back but he was moving anyway first checking on Emma and Henry then Mary-Margaret and Neal before walking back over to the bed "They are fine, they're all fine Hook, you can relax"

"Gods..." Hook said flopping back onto his pillows and closing his eye trying to calm his racing heart. He heard a noise and when he turned his head to look it was to find David missing "David?!"

The Prince reappeared seconds later carrying Junior's lamp "How about I relight this? You know, for the boy... in case he wakes up or something"

"Aye" Killian replied with a sigh "For the boy"

David lit the lamp and placed it on the dresser next to the stack of books that he had used earlier to rest the iPad on.

"Can you help me lay him back down?" Killian asked with a grunt as he tried to move and it pulled on his now very sore ribs

"Sure" David replied pulling Junior up and settling him back next to Killian's side "You want a drink?"

"I would love a "drink" but that is not an option so no, I am fine for the moment Mate"

He watched as David moved to the kitchen to warm some milk for himself but now that Killian had seen the books on the dresser he was curious to see what was in them so he stretched across and managed to get hold of the top one with his fingertips, scooting it to the edge of the dresser where he got a better hold on it.

He opened it quickly and started flicking through the pages, there were long passages and many illustrations and before he knew it he was engrossed, in fact he was so focused on the book that by the time David came back over with his hot drink Killian had put the fact that Devin had been outside the pool house ten minutes before out of his head.

"What you got?" David asked putting his mug on his dresser and walking round to look at the books.

"Belle brought them over for Henry... I am unlikely to return to sleep anytime soon so I thought I may as well give them a browse. I will be quiet Mate, go back to sleep."

"Nah... Sleep is kinda overrated anyway." David said with a smirk walking around the bed and picking up the stack of books "Two heads are better than one... unless you're fighting a Hydra of course, those things are a nightmare"

With that he gave a laugh and walked back around the bed plonking the pile of books in the middle next to Junior before fixing his pillows and climbing back in. He picked up a book, grabbed his drink and lent back with a sigh. They just read in silence for a while until Killian finally closed his book with a sigh, it had not held any answers but he was surprised when he looked up at the clock to find that it was nearly four in the morning.

"Anything of interest in yours?" he asked but when he didn't get a reply he looked at the Prince to find that he was sleeping. Killian tugged the book from his hand and put it to one side. He could feel the dull ache in his head building so he gave the quartz one last nervous look just to make sure that there was no danger before deciding that he should at least try to sleep. But no matter how much he willed it sleep evaded him, he kept opening an eye expecting the quartz to be lit... it never was but each time he did this his heart rate picked up in anticipation. His headache started to feel worse eventually getting to the point that he started to feel nauseous, it felt like one of those my grain things that he gotten after his first attack. He looked to his left for help but David was still asleep, should he wake him? Or would it abeit by itself?

In the end the decision was made for him when Junior gave a low groan and peeked open his eyes to look around, he gave Killian an understanding nod as he came up onto his knees and shook David awake.

"Grandpa" he moaned

"Hmmmm?"

"Grandpa"

Suddenly David's eyes were open in a flash "What is it Kid?"

"Our head hurts and our belly feels like we may... how does Henry say it?. Like we may puke"

"OK Junior" David said sitting up "Good boy, I'll help OK?"

Killian could hear David moving quietly around the bed as Junior cuddled back into his side. David whispered "Hook? You got a migraine?"

Killian just hummed in consent but it worked, David understood. He heard the Prince walk across to the kitchen but he was back in seconds. He tapped the side of Killian's face causing him to open a bleary eye to see the Prince's worried face in the dim light.

"Here, just be grateful that Emma thought to bring these over" he held out the single pill that Killian had taken in the past, normally he just swallowed his pills down but this one was different, this one had to dissolve on his tongue. Killian took it quickly and just closed his eyes again hoping that it worked quickly, if they caught these my grains early they could be stopped from turning into a three day torture session. But David wasn't done he was back in another short while holding a large glass of that horrible cola stuff

"You know the drill Pirate, you know it helps plus you've not drank anything for hours. Drink"

Killian couldn't argue, one of the ingredients in that vial concoction seemed to help so he tried to take the glass to drink it but David wasn't letting it go, he held onto it right along with Killian until the whole thing was gone and he supposed he couldn't blame David, he probably would have just spilled it down his front if he hadn't.

The fizzy liquid sat heavily in his stomach and for a good few minutes Killian was convinced that he was going to lose it again but little by little his stomach settled and the pain ebbed enough to let him fall into sleep with the boy still by his side.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David gave a heavy sigh as he stretched out his back and looked at the clock, it was still early. Maybe the Pirate could get a few hours decent sleep before Whale came over. The last thing Hook needed was a lecture from that man.

David had a quick wash and got changed then made himself some toast and grabbed some juice before heading back over to the bed still unwilling to leave the Pirate for long. He pulled the sheet up and fixed the pillows before sitting down to eat. After demolishing his breakfast he picked up another of the books and started flicking through the pages but he stopped on an illustration of Blackbeard that was about half way through and just gave it a hard stare. Under the drawing were the words "Edward Teach"

What?

This was Blackbeard! He started looking through the pages and eventually found a passage containing that name.

" _ **Edward "Blackbeard" Teach (1680-1718) was a legend in his own time. Born in England, he plundered ships traveling to and from American colonies- as well as vessels in the Caribbean Sea. Although his reign of terror only lasted two years he became one of the best known sea robbers in all of history"**_

Wait... Blackbeard was in this realm?

How was that possible?

David flicked to the next page to find a whole passage on how Blackbeard had died... this made no sense, as far as David knew Blackbeard was still alive. How could he be in two places at once?

It hit him like a brick "Oh my God, there were two of him! He had the gem AND there were two of him!" he hissed to himself

That was it, David had to read more. He practically devoured the book getting more and more disappointed as he read when he found no more useful information until about five pages from the end he came across one passage that had his heart racing in his chest.

" _ **Blackbeard went to his death with a smile on his face saying**_

" _ **You may have killed me in this life but I still live on, you will never be truly free of me until the Jewel is no more, until that day I can still return"**_

 _ **No one was ever sure to which jewel Blackbeard referred after all there were thousands upon his vessel but in the end it made no difference, the Pirate was dead and his reign of terror was over."**_

Blackbeard was dead?!

But the Blackbeard in the Enchanted Forrest still lived!

If he had really been duplicated like Hook and Junior surely when one died the other would too?!

How was this possible?

And why was one here and one in the Enchanted Forrest?

Maybe that was why they were in different realms, maybe that way they were free of their link... maybe, he needed to wad more.

"Dammit... there has to be more information in here" he grit out but there wasn't and David tossed the book down in frustration

"What's wrong with you?" Mary-Margaret asked in a sleepy voice as she walked in carrying Neal in her arms

David leapt from the bed skidding to a halt by her side as she flicked on the kettle "There were two of them Mary-Margaret, there were two Balckbeards. I think that he got duplicated like Hook, well not exactly like Hook, I think both of him were fully grown men but you know what I mean. He had the gem after all PLUS I found a book from THIS world that talked about him, it had an illustration and it was definitely him, no doubt about it. But... he died and the other Blackbeard from our realm is still alive, isn't he?"

Mary-Margaret blinked widely "I think so. David how is that possible?"

"They were in different realms Mary-Margaret and I think that's the key to it. I think they found a way to break the link"

"What? No David. That can't be the only way. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that just maybe, the only way to break the link between Hook and Junior would be to send one to a different realm"

Mary-Margaret gasped, gave him a death stare before she bustled back into the bedroom leaving him still in the kitchen. He stared after her, he hadn't meant that they were going to do it! David gave a sigh and followed, he hadn't even made it fully through the door when she rounded on him

"And you know what I say to that David? I say if you even so much as try I will NEVER speak to you again, we are NOT breaking up this family"

"Woah, hang on" he said defensively "I never said we were going to do it. I just said that it might be the only way. I wouldn't do that Mary-Margaret, I wouldn't send Junior away... I love him too you know"

She deflated before his very eyes and he just pulled her into his arms holding her close, she whispered against his chest.

"We need to find another way David"

"I know. I'll keep looking... I promise. I will do everything in my power to keep this family together, that kid's going nowhere"

"I'm sorry." She said looking up at him with a little frown "I'm just so worried. I want this all to be over, I want to be able to enjoy the time we have with him without this link hanging over his head"

There was a sudden crashing noise from the other room and in an instant Junior's pained cries were ringing out throughout the house. David was moving in a second expecting to find the kid on the floor but when he rounded the doorway it was to find Hook sprawled out next to the bed gasping in breaths. David thought that he was having a panic attack and rushed to his side as Mary-Margaret comforted the kid but when he bent over the Pirate, Hook growled up at him.

"Back off David... I thought you understood, I thought that we were all in this together... you will not do this and you will not stop me, we are leaving"

"What?... Hook what the hell are you talking about?"

"Dad?" Emma suddenly spoke from the laundry room door but the minute she saw that Hook was on the floor she was by his side "God Killian what the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Swan... we are going to the Jolly, help me up Love" he gasped trying to pull himself up on the edge of the bed

"What? Are you crazy? What the hell is going on here? What happened? Would someone talk to me"

Junior suddenly wailed from the bed "Grandpa wants to send me away... I don't want to go Momma... I don't want to be alone"

No no no... this was all going so wrong.

"OK STOP" David yelled out stopping the proceedings "I am NOT sending anyone anywhere OK?"

He went straight to Junior and dropped down next to the bed looking him straight in the eye "Kid, I promise you I would NEVER send you away..."

"I heard you" Hook grit out as Emma helped him to sit on the edge of the bed "You were discussing us while standing just there, I heard you with my own ears David, do not deny it"

Suddenly David was annoyed, is this what Hook really thought of him? After everything that they had been through? He stood up and stared ready to let Hook have it but he held his tongue when he heard Junior give a sob, he wouldn't do this in front to the kid

His anger fizzled as he looked down at the boy who looked so scared as he cuddled into Mary-Margaret and David knew that Junior was picking up on Hook's emotions. David looked back at Hook who was still giving him the stink eye, how could the Pirate think that he'd do this?

"I thought you knew me better than this Killian" he said with a sigh "You REALLY think that I would send him away? If you think that, well, you don't know me at all!"

He shook his head and stepped away from the bed slowly making his way to the door and just before he stepped out into the bright morning sunshine he looked back to see Hook looking torn obviously realizing his mistake but David didn't care anymore, he just needed space away from all of this.

"I'm going to the station" was all he said in a quiet voice, he didn't stop when he heard Hook call out after him... they both needed time to calm down and if David was being honest Hook was lucky right now because if Junior hadn't been been there... well he didn't know what but it would have been ugly.

"Dad" Emma called running up to stop in front of him "Dad please, come back inside. What the hell is going on?"

"Emma just... please... just give me some time. I need to be by myself"

"No Dad. The last thing we need is for you to run off... I had enough of that yesterday with Junior. Stay, talk to Hook. He's in there going crazy because he doubted you. PLEASE just come back inside. We need to sort this"

She looked at him like only she could and his resolve vanished, he just sagged in resignation and when she took hold of his hand and tugged him back towards the steps he gave a smirk at the joy on her face.

"It's just as well I love you kid because right now I could easily punch your Pirate in the mouth but I won't... for you"

"Believe me, if I find out that he's been an idiot I might just do it for you" she laughed back

But David's smile fell as he started back up the stone steps... he could literally feel the tension in the air but the minute he stepped back into the room Junior thumped into his legs still crying. David hoisted him up and pulled him in, he could feel the kids heart thumping through his chest and he knew that Hook must be feeling it too.

"We are sorry Grandpa... do not be angry. We are sorry" He cried against David's neck as he clung on for dear life

David looked to the bed to find Hook lying with his eyes clamped shut and his hand clutched to his ribs but in a second he looked up at him with that same haunted look from the night before and David's anger was gone... Hook was only trying to do what was best for the kid, he thought that he was doing the right thing.

"Mate..." he gasped

"Forget it Hook... it was a misunderstanding" David said raising a hand to cut him off

"But..."

"No buts Hook... It's not my fault that you are an idiot and jumped to the wrong conclusion. You know I'll never quite understand that too because you really did used to be quite bright" David shot back looking at Junior in his arms before grinning "What they hell happened?

Hook just gave a lazy smile obviously revealed by the banter "One too many hits to the head Mate... I am sorry... I just wanted to protect him,"

"I know" David said dropping down to sit on the edge of the bed as Emma and Mary-Margaret headed to the kitchen to give them space to sort this out "We all do you know, you just have to trust us"

"I do" Hook gasped out "Like a Brother remember? I meant it when I said that David. You are the closest thing to Liam I have had since the day I lost him..."

"You're forgiven" David said with a sigh before pulling Junior to sit on his lap and talking to him "Now if I remember correctly you and me were going to have fun in that pool out there"

Junior gave a little nod as he wiped the tears from his face with the palm of his hand and asked in a small voice "May I sail my big boat?"

"Only if I get a go too" David said pulling him into his front and hugging him again but he felt the kid nod again.

Junior had obviously taken the thought of being sent away hard but David would fix this... this one would be easy.

He'd have this kid laughing in no time and when he gave him a little tickle David grinned at the giggle that met his ears... yeah, this problem he could deal with.

 **So this chapter shows you where my crazy brain got the idea for this story. It always kind of annoyed me that Blackbeard was in the Enchanted Forrest after all he is not a Fairy Tale character nor even a work of fiction. He was a real life Pirate from Bristol, England so I started thinking of a way to explain how he could be there and this is what I came up with.**

 **I did use a little bit of artistic licensee when it came to Blackbeard's final words... he was actually decapitated so I'm sure that he ever had any dying words but hey, I can embellish the truth a little, right?**


	51. Chapter 51

**A bit of light relief, I think it was needed.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"So besides that panic attack, the migraine and the whole falling out of bed thing how have you been?" Whale asked sarcastically as he sat himself down on the side of Killian's bed.

"Fine" Killian grit out which was a lie, he was anything but fine but he couldn't deal with this man right now so he thought if he just played along he would leave and Killian could get back to talking to Emma. She had been reading the book that David had left to him that explained about Blackbeard while the Prince and the two boys played out by the pool. Mary-Margaret had gone off somewhere and Regina had yet to arrive.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Whale asked raising a brow high on his head "Any pain in your hip?"

Killian gave a heavy sigh "No more than normal"

Again with that damn brow "How's the headache?"

"What headache?" Killian replied narrowing his eyes and giving a quick smile

"I see being here hasn't improved your mood" Whale said with a sigh and Killian suddenly felt like an ass, this was not Whale's fault

"Sorry..." he let out a long breath "My hip is fine, my ribs feel like someone has punched a hole in my chest. My head feels like someone had jammed sail fabric between my ears and finally to top it all off I stink. When can I get out of this bloody bed? I need to bathe"

"Once your headache has gone... and I mean GONE Hook. I can take out the stitches from your previous injuries today but the more recent ones still need a few more days so when you do have that bath stay above the water this time"

Killian just glared at him but Emma spoke.

"Yeah 'cause he really chose to nearly drown himself Victor... your bedside manner sucks"

Whale looked a bit shocked then gave a chuckle "Believe it or not that is not the first time I have been told that."

He got to work removing the stitches from the three wounds on Killian's head, the sensation of them being taken out could only be described as "weird" a term Henry liked to throw about but in no time at all Whale was clearing his things away.

"OK, we're done." he stood up and spoke directly to Emma "He can have some more migraine medication now and hopefully that will have his headache sorted in the next few hours. I'll pop back tonight"

"Thanks" Emma said with a half smile as she headed to the kitchen

Whale was just about to leave when his eyes fell on the book still lying on the bed..

"Blackbeard huh?" he said picking it up and studying it "Did you know that he used to soak bits of hemp rope in saltpeter before battle then tie them into his beard. He would light them when they attacked the other vessel, the slow burning rope gave off clouds of black smoke and put the fear of God into the other crew before he'd even drawn his blade"

"And just how do you know that?" Killian asked with a grunt as he sat himself up a bit

"I did a lot of research into the man back when I was in my realm... There were rumors that he had a way of duplicating things. He used it on gold and treasure but I thought that maybe I could use it on my own heart... maybe if I could have found out if it were at least possible I could have saved my brother but alas it didn't work out that way." he gave a thoughtful look then threw the book back on the bed "Is Henry doing a project for school?"

"Aye, something like that" Killian replied looking at the man with renewed interest

"Funny though" Whale said heading to the door "The books I had almost seemed to contradict each other, some said that Blackbeard had died while others seemed to indicate that his reign of terror continued for many many years... in fact there was reference to you in one of them where you took your blade and sheared a good twelve inches off his beard. You were either very brave or very stupid Hook, that man is... was... whatever... a monster"

"He still is as far as I am aware" Killian said raising an eyebrow "And I go with brave... that bloody nutter tried to capture a ship that was full of women and children fleeing from the Ogre wars. Someone had to stop him"

"Yes yes... very brave" Whale said dismissively just as Emma walked back over holding Killian's meds

"You still got those books?" she asked in a casual tone "It might really help Henry"

"I think so. I will have a look and if I find them I'll bring them over tonight. I best get off. I have a boil to lance first thing... don't I just get the best jobs?!"

Killian gave a chuckle as the man grinned and walked out the door but Emma holding out his pill had him just opening his mouth to take it straight from her hand. Emma headed back to the kitchen and seemed to be getting him a drink but he must have fallen asleep as sometime later he opened his eye to find that his headache had mostly gone and Emma was sitting on the couch reading. She must have sensed that he was awake because she looked over at him and her face lit up with a huge smile.

"Hey" she said coming over to his side "How's the head?

"Better Love Thank you" he said meaning it this time

She settled herself onto the bed next to him but pulled back quickly.

"God Hook, you weren't kidding when you said that you stink"

"Do not comment on it Love, I am embarrassed enough. A Pirate should be well presented at all times... this is unacceptable"

"Sorry" she cringed "I'll go and get some warm water and I'll help you have a wash then maybe later you can get in the tub"

"Thank you" he said with a sigh leaning back on his pillows "Perhaps a change of bed linen too... I fear that you Father may have eaten toast on your side of the bed. The crumbs are everywhere"

Emma jumped up and pulled back the sheet to reveal crumbs and a large splodge of what looked like raspberry jam. She marched to the door and screamed out across to the pool.

"DAD... YOU ATE TOAST IN THE BED! YOU CAN CHANGE THE SHEETS WHILE I HELP HOOK HAVE A WASH"

Killian could hear a mumbled reply then Emma yelled again "I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE ONLY JUST GOT YOUR TURN WITH THE BOAT, GET IN HERE NOW."

Killian held back his laughter when David came back into the room a few minutes later with the boys trailing behind him.

"Right Henry, Junior if you want to swim I say that now is the time to get changed while I change the sweaty Pirate's sheets"

"Hey" Killian cried out "Less of the sweaty Mate. I am not the one who cannot eat food without leaving half of it in the bed"

David just narrowed his eyes "Keep telling yourself that Sir Stinkalot"

Killian just chuckled as David headed into the laundry room after the boys, he was just glad that they were back to joking with each other... he had nearly messed that up so badly. Emma brought one of the dining table chairs over so that Killian could sit on it while the bed was being changed.

"Come on, let's get you moved over, Dad can you give us a hand?" Emma asked as David walked back into the room.

"Sure" David replied tossing the clean sheets over the back of the couch and coming over.

Killian was sitting on the edge of the bed within seconds then Emma and David practically lifted him the short distance to the chair but it didn't stop the strangled cry of pain that was ripped from him as his ribs sent pain streaking across his entire being. The room faded for a second and if they hadn't had a tight grip on him he probably would have been on the floor again.

Killian came back to himself to the sound of the boy crying softly, he peeked open his eye to see Henry kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed hugging Junior tightly.

"You're fine Junior, Killian will be OK in a minute. OK?"

Killian watched as Junior gave a nod of his head as he clung on to Henry obviously still feeling some of his discomfort.

"Can we get this done quickly? The boy is in pain" He grit out trying to hold himself up straighter to alleviate the ache

"This looks like fun" Regina suddenly said stepping through the door but when she saw that Junior was upset she stopped down into a crouch next to him "You OK?"

"Aye" he said pulling himself from Henry's arms "Henry helped me"

"I can see that" Regina said with a wide smile.

She stood back up and looked back at Killian with a frown of concern "What's going on?"

"Sheet change" Emma grit out "And a quick wash. I'll see if we can get him in the bath later, the hot water helps with his aches and pains"

Killian would have protested the fact that they were talking about him like he wasn't there but he was too busy trying to not fall over.

"You know there's a hot tub outside right? It's under the wooden cover at the end of the patio, has steps that he could easily get up and down with help" Regina said raising an eyebrow

"No way... Regina you have JUST saved the day" Emma gasped

"What's a bloody hot tub?" Killian asked around another wince

"Just what you need" David replied finally letting go of him "I'll get the wheelchair. Emma give him a quick wash then we'll get him out there"

"I'll help" Regina said walking over before turning to Henry "Can you go raise the cover and get it started?"

"Sure Mom, come on Junior, you can help me"

Both boys ran outside leaving Killian still very much bemused by what was going on. Did Regina really have a bathtub outside? How was that possible?

David came back in pushing the wheelchair and threw a new pair of what Killian recognized as being bathing shorts onto the edge of the bed.

"I was gonna use them but your need is greater than mine... I called Mary-Margaret and she's gonna pick up another pair for me"

Ten minutes later Killian was being lowered into the wheel chair, he was sore but was not going to let that stop him seeing what all the fuss was about and when he was pushed out into the warm sunshine he couldn't help smiling widely, he had missed this. He was wheeled past the pool and finally the "Hot tub" was revealed.

"It is magnificent" he breathed out as he took in the hexagonal shaped pool that was bubbling madly in front on him.

"Right, how are we going to do this?" David suddenly asked

"I'll just need to get wet" Emma said with a shrug but she quickly kicked off her shoes and tugged her jeans off leaving her shirt in place "I can change after and maybe pick up a bathing suit from home later"

David tugged his jeans off too and came up to Killian's side "Come on Pirate. Let's get you in"

They moved slowly pulling him to his feet and letting him steady himself before they slowly walked forward. He looked up to see Junior and Henry already sitting in the tub with a huge grins on his faces.

"There are bubbles" Junior cried out giving a little jump in his seat "It is really warm too... hurry Killian"

"I am hurrying Lad" he chuckled back "Just hold your horses"

The minute his feet hit the warm water Killian gave a sigh, this was going to feel so good and when he was finally lowered down to sit on one of the benches he gave an appreciative groan letting his eye close.

"You get twenty minutes" Emma whispered "Then you could maybe lie out on the sun lounger for a while, I can bring over the parasol"

"Sounds good" Killian said with a sigh as she sat down next to him, the warmth was literally seeping into all his aching places and it felt really good.

"It helps our hip" Junior whispered somewhere off to his left and Killian gave a little smirk when the boy suddenly slid into his other side.

"It does doesn't it" Killian said peeking his eye open to look at the lad's happy face "But you don't want to be stuck here with me Lad, go... go play in the pool. Why not show Swan your diving skills?"

Junior suddenly sat up straight "Truly? Liam would never let me, I had to do it when he was not looking."

"Truly. I am not Liam remember and I know how well you can do it, just be careful you don't crack your skull open"

"Aye" Junior yelled back and scrabbled from the tub "Come on Henry"

"I'll keep an eye on them" David said "Right, dive club starts now. Who's first?"

"Me" they both cried out in unison

With that the two lads were out and rushing to the bigger pool with David trailing behind, Killian lost sight of them due to the lowered position of the hot tub but Emma just stood up to watch.

"Do I really want to see this?" she asked through a fake smile as she waved.

"He will be fine Love" Killian chuckled back knowing what was about to happen, Swan was about to witness Junior's best double back flip

"WOW... Killian this plank is bouncy" Junior called

Emma giggled and called back "That's a diving board kid not a plank... now just be careful."

"Watch me Momma Swan... watch what I can do"

"I'm watching kid" Emma grinned back

There was silence for a few seconds then a splash, Emma turned with an impressed expression on her face giving a slight nod of appreciation "I think I may just need to see the master at work when you are feeling better... I didn't know you could dive like that"

"I am a man...and a boy... of many talents Swan" he replied raising his eyebrow high up onto his head.

The time passed too quickly for Killian and before he knew it he was being helped from the warm water, he managed to walk to the lounger with the help of Swan and David and in no time at all he was settled down. Now that he was out he found that he actually didn't mind so much, from here he could see the lad's playing and when Mary-Margaret returned a short time later with new bathing shorts for David he too joined in the fun.

Swan had brought him something to eat and as he finished he knew that it was not going to take him long to fall asleep but he gave a slight shiver, now that he was out of the hot water he was beginning to feel chilled but Swan was on that too as she lay a blanket across him then took his empty bowl away giving him a loving smile.

"Thanks Love" he smiled back

"Sleep" she whispered "We'll get back to the book after lunch"

He just gave another smile and closed his eye with a contented sigh as Junior and Henry laughed splashing about in the pool with David. Now that he was warm sleep was rushing in and he just let it take him knowing that he didn't have to worry about Devin right now, he felt safe... Junior felt safe.

He was sleeping in minutes.


	52. Chapter 52

**A bit more fluff but some story building too.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Emma sat on the edge of Hook's lounger, he had been sleeping for about an hour and a half but she didn't mind, he obviously needed it. She sat there stroking the hair from his forehead as he slept, he looked so peaceful that she gave a smile as her heart clenched involuntarily. She loved him so much that the thought of him being in pain made her feel physically sick but right now he was pain free and more importantly stress free.

"He still sleeping?" David asked wiping water from his face with the palm of his hand.

Emma nodded giving her Dad a smile "Yeah, I knew it wouldn't take much. He looked really tired"

"He didn't sleep very well" he said dropping down onto one of the wooden patio seats picking up a towel and rubbing his hair with it before lowering his voice to carry on "Devin was here through the night"

"What?" Emma gasped suddenly feeling quite panicked

"Don't worry he never tried anything, we only knew because of that rock thing. It lit the whole room up."

Emma looked back at Hook and blinked a few times at how far Hook had come "So he knew that Devin had been out here but he's still relaxed enough to nap... I think we may have turned a corner you know Dad"

"I think you might be right" David said with a smirk "But I think that has more to do with Gold being involved. They've butted heads for centuries, so it probably feels familiar"

"Maybe... but whatever it is I'll take it"

She studied Hook's face as he slept, the deep bruising around his eye was starting to bleed out into shades of browns and yellows and the swelling across his eyelid was definitely a LOT less, hopefully he'd be able to open his eye soon.

She gave a sigh when she looked at his head, the large scar that ran just above his ear looked to be healing well but when she looked at his hair she chuckled running her fingers through it "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"I could always bring the clippers over" David replied with a shrug

But suddenly Hook's eye peeked open and he quirked his brow "YOU are getting nowhere near my hair Mate. You convinced me once before and that did not end well!"

"That was your beard and it was an accident, your hair was fine" David laughed

"Still not happening. I would rather not have a repeat performance of the whole "My hand slipped" scenario... I have little enough hair at the minute, I do not need you making it worse"

"Point taken" David laughed

Just then Junior and Henry ran up both panting harshly from their antics.

"Momma Swan did you see me?" Junior burst out and pointed to the pool in excitement "I swam from that side to that side under the water."

"I missed it Kid sorry, I'll see it next time I promise"

He gave a little shrug before climbing up on to David's knee and asking "When is lunch? I am starved?"

"I think Grandma was going to get started on it once she finishes feeding Neal, why don't you and Henry go get changed while I go see how she's getting on?"

"Hang on Love" Hook suddenly said trying to sit up, she helped him and once his feet were on the ground he carried on "Can we not go to the diner for lunch? I feel like I've been stuck in bed for weeks"

She thought about it for a second, Hook looked much brighter than she had seen him in days and she wanted to keep it that way "Sure, why not?"

"AWESOME" Henry yelled jumping up "Come on Junior let's go get changed. I am sooooo having a burger, the last one I had was amazing"

"Me too" Junior yelled back but as they both headed inside she heard him ask in a confused voice "What's a burger Henry?"

Emma laughed to herself as her Dad brought over the wheelchair "That kid is too funny"

"Aye" Hook replied with a wince as she pulled him to his feet "But if you let him get that burger thing he is going to be very hungry... they are disgusting Love. The meat looks like it has never even seen an animal"

"Not you remember" she answered lowering him down carefully "and if he doesn't like it... well, I'll get him something else."

He smiled up at her once he was settled "You are too good to him Swan"

"No, I'm just the right amount of good to him" she replied quickly "It will take time for him to get to know what he likes and what he doesn't"

David spun the chair around and started back into the house ""I'll take you straight into the bathroom, you gotta need to pee by now. Emma go grab his clothes and we'll just get him changed in there"

"So bossy" Hook chuckled but Emma did what her Dad had asked grabbing some sweatpants and a shirt.

"YOU WANT YOUR HOOK?" she yelled suddenly thinking he hadn't had it on for days

"HE SAYS YES" her Dad yelled back, Hook's voice was still kinda croaky, obviously he thought shouting was out.

She headed in to the bathroom as the toilet flushed, her Dad had just stripped Hook naked which might have seemed strange in any other circumstance but after what they had all gone through in the last six months there was no need for embarrassment anymore. Her Pirate stood gripping onto the edge of the sink as David held onto his left arm tightly to stop him falling over. They had him dressed and sitting back in the wheelchair in no time at all then Emma attached his brace. Finally she slid the soft sneakers that she had gotten for him a while back onto his feet and stood back. He looked so different being back in these kinds of clothes after he had finally managed to start wearing more Pirate like ones again that she couldn't help feeling sad.

"Do I have dirt on my face or something?" He suddenly asked trying to see in the mirror, she hadn't realized that she had been staring

"Nope" Emma replied pulling in a breath "We're good, let's go."

Hook carried on craning his neck as she turned the chair around and exclaimed "Swan you have to help me do something with my hair. I cannot be seen in public like this"

"I'll try but bar covering it with a hat I'm not sure what I can do to help. It needs washed and cut but until your stitches come out that's not gonna happen."

"I'll take the hat" he said turning slightly looking at her pleadingly

"Really?" she asked in surprise

"Aye as long as it is not too ridiculous looking... at least people will not be able to see the mess"

Suddenly Emma wasn't sure if he was talking about his hair anymore or the long run of stitches.

"OK, I'm sure we can sort something out." she soothed bringing her hand to his shoulder being careful of the bruising around his neck.

He ended up wearing a soft black beanie that Regina brought down from the main house... apparently it had belonged to Robin but no one made much comment about that, not wanting to stir up more memories for the former Queen.

"Does it make me look like an idiot?" Hook asked and before she had a chance to answer her Dad called over from the kitchen.

"No more than normal but you are gonna get a sweaty head, it's hot out there"

Hook gave a scowl and pulled the hat from his head with a sigh "Bloody Hell"

"Hey" Emma said crouching down next to him "Talk to me. What's this really about?"

He gave another heavy sigh and met her eyes "I... people will stare Love"

"And?" she replied raising an eyebrow

"And I don't want them to." he said giving a shake of his head "I am tired of being the freak show around town"

"You really think that people are gonna be staring at your head when that thing is on display "She nodded at his hook knowing that he was always proud to show it off "and what happened to that death glare that you used to use so well? If anyone stares give them one of those and a flash of your hook and they'll soon stop"

He suddenly smiled and sat up a bit straighter "True... I had not thought of that Swan, you are a genius. I think that maybe it is time that Killian Jones took a break and perhaps Captain Hook should put in an appearance"

"Are we ready to go?" Junior asked coming up to their side

"Aye" Hook said with a confident smile "Come on Lad climb on board. Henry, you are in charge of steering so please do not push me into traffic, let's get this vessel underway. First Mate, raise the anchor"

Emma smiled as she stood up and Junior scrambled up to sit on Hook's lap. Henry disengaged the brakes and started off towards the door, Junior took hold of Hook's brace and lifted her Pirate's arm up brandishing it into the air and yelled

"Arrrrr. Make way for Captain Hook and his trusty crew"

Emma burst out laughing, that kid was every part the idiot that Hook was... and every bit as adorable.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Devin was getting impatient, his scouting missions were proving more difficult than he had anticipated. He had tried to enter the Evil Queen's pool house the night before but some kind of force had literally thrown him to the ground and he quickly realized that he was not going to be able to cause anymore terror in there... they had protected the house.

He lent back on the hood of the Dark Ones car and chewed his lip as he watched the man in question talking to the Belle woman through the glass window of the store. He very much wanted to go inside but each time someone ventured in he couldn't build up the courage to follow. He still didn't know if Rumpelstiltskin would sense him or not.

A laugh across the street suddenly pulled his attention away and he turned to see that damned Pirate and his "family" walking towards the diner. He gave a smirk and took off after them... he'd try and figure out Gold's plan later.

He managed to maneuver his way through the door after them diving out of the way before anyone bumped into him.

"You manage into the booth?" the Swan girl asked Hook

"Aye Love, just try and stop me" he grinned back like a fool

Devin's lip curled into a sneer... this sight was sickening.

He watched as they all settled into their seats then he slid into the empty booth behind them, he turned around and actually came up onto his knees resting his elbows on the back of the bench to watch them. They chatted for a while but Devin wasn't really listening to the mundane chit chat he was too busy admiring the damage that he had inflicted on the Pirate... he looked, how could he put it? Painful... that was it, painful was a good word to describe Hook's current look and Devin knew the feeling only too well as he brought his own hand up to cup his still very sore jaw from the Dark One's attack.

They gave their orders to the old woman who ran the place a few minutes later then carried on laughing and joking around the table but Devin suddenly grinned widely when Hook gave a cough and brought his hand up to his throat with a pained wince. The annoying school teacher, Mary something or another pushed a drink across the table at him which he took with thanks gulping it down quickly before carrying on talking of their very boring lives.

Devin was just on the verge of getting up and leaving when the door jingled and the Dark One himself walked in. He instantly froze not knowing if he had just been caught but when Rumpelstiltskin simply walked across to the counter to order food he sighed in relief.

"Momma Swan, may I go to the washroom?"

Devin looked back at the table to see Hook's son looking quite frightened, he kept glancing towards the Dark One and he was gripping on to Henry's arm tightly.

"I'll take him" the school teacher said standing quickly and passing the baby boy in her arms to the Sheriff.

"I'll go too" Henry said following the mini Pirate out of the booth.

The minute they walked away Hook hissed in a low voice "I do not want the Crocodile near the boys"

"I know Hook but if we get up and leave he'll get suspicious. Just play it casual, don't react otherwise he might guess that we're on to him" the Sheriff hissed back

"I know Mate but he just makes my blood boil" Hook whispered through clenched teeth

But in the next second the Dark One was stalking over to the table with a smirk on his face "So the Pirate is up and about I see"

"Aye, very observant" Hook said with a very fake smile

"I'm happy to see it" the Dark One carried on lightly "it seems that you can't keep a good man down"

"Quite" Hook growled back but the Swan girl took his hand in hers and spoke changing the subject

"How's your research going? Is Tinkerbell back yet?"

The Dark One's smile never faltered "Not yet Miss Swan but soon... I am sure this whole thing will be resolved shortly"

What were they talking about? Tinkerbell hadn't gone anywhere. She was still out at her small abode on the outskirts of town, Devin had seen her there yesterday. Rumpelstiltskin gave a curt nod then made his way to the door without a backwards glance. The minute he was gone they started another whispered conversation and this time Devin was very interested to listen.

"What the hell is he up to?" The Swan girl snarled in frustration

"I don't know but as soon as we get back I'm gonna take that gem out of the truck and put it in the pool house. I meant to do it earlier but with everything that was going on I forgot but the sooner we get it somewhere where HE can't get hold of it the better I'll feel"

"I agree" Hook said glancing towards the back of the diner when the others came back in.

Devin no longer cared what they had to say... he figured that he had roughly an hour to find a gem stone in the Sheriff's truck. He grinned to himself as he slipped out of his booth and made his way over to the counter where the prepared meals sat waiting to be taken over to the tables. He grabbed one of those burger things off of a plate and headed to the door taking a huge bite.

This day improved no end, soon he would hold the gem... he would keep it safe until he found out the Dark One's plan then if he deemed that it was safe for him and his Lost Boy's he would complete his deal with the Devil.

Devin whistled to himself as he made his way down Main Street... life was good but it was about to get so much better.


	53. Chapter 53

**Not sure you'll get an update tomorrow, I have a lot on right now.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Who the hell took the burger from this plate?" Granny barked out turning around and scowling at everyone in the diner. "RUBY... get your scrawny ass out here"

Everyone couldn't help but stare as Ruby emerged from the kitchen with a frown on her face holding another plate full of food.

"What?" she asked with a sigh "What'd I do wrong this time?"

Granny just nodded at the plate in her hand and when Ruby's eyes fell on it her eyebrows flew into the air.

"Well I didn't eat it!" she exclaimed "I swear... I just put it there for a minute so I could grab the other plate then I was gonna take them over on my one arm."

David realized that Ruby was struggling to carry the plates through from the kitchen with her sore wrist and he suddenly felt sorry for her.

"Maybe it was some of the kids that were just in here" he called across, Granny did not look amused as she muttered something and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Thanks" Ruby replied with a smile "I swear we have a ghost, food keeps disappearing right from under our noses... and it's always the good stuff too!"

She lifted another plate then headed over but just as she reached the booth she gave a sniff and turned slightly looking behind David.

"What?" he asked turning in his seat slightly

She gave him a pointed look but replied in a casual tone "Nothing, someone has just left a mess in the next booth, I'll clean it in a minute"

But as she walked away and the others were all busy chatting she gave a "come here" nod of her head and made a big fuss of not being able to lift the last of the plates.

"I'm gonna help Rubes" he said standing up and when Hook gave him a questioning look he just laughed and added "Before our lunch ends up on the floor"

Hook gave a chuckle then went back to his conversation with the boys as David made his way to the counter and hissed.

"What's up?"

"He was here?"

"Who was here?"

"Whoever was "Tootles" the other night" Ruby whispered picking up a plate and shoving it at him "His scent was all over the booth behind you"

"Devin..." David growled "But how is that possible? How did nobody see him? Do you know how long ago? I mean was it before or after we got here?"

"Hey what do you think I have on my face David? Some kind of smell analyzer? I know my nose is a bit different to yours but it doesn't tell me everything. All I know is that he was here... recently"

"Sorry" he said feeling like an idiot, he'd gotten a bit carried away.

"That's OK, I get it" Ruby replied with an understanding smile "You're just worried, I understand. I guess this explains the whole missing burger thing but it does also raise the question of how he was not seen in a diner full of people"

"With a little bit of help I'd imagine" David grit out "Thanks Ruby, I'll take it from here. I'll call Regina once we're done to fill her in, make sure she keeps an eye out while at her office... I don't trust that kid not to go after any of us"

They both walked back across to the table and put the remaining plates down just as Granny came back out with another burger and brought it straight over putting it down in front of Junior.

"I made this one 'specially for you Kid, enjoy" she winked at him and ruffled his hair before walking away

"Thank you Granny" he called after her while looking at his plate, he then grinned up at Henry "This looks awesome"

Hook's eyebrow shot up and he mouthed "Awesome" to Swan before giving a silly grin, he looked so relaxed that David didn't want to bring up the subject of Devin... they'd enjoy their meal first. He gave a sigh and tucked into his food but Mary-Margaret must have known something was wrong because she whispered to him as the others chatted.

"What did Ruby want?"

"I'll tell you later" he mumbled back and she gave him a pained look knowing that she had been right to worry, he gave her a reassuring smile and turned back to the conversation to see Hook staring at him with a raised brow... great he knew something was up too!

He was about to carry on eating when a sudden thought slammed into his mind... the gem!

If Devin had been behind them in the next booth he MUST have heard David saying it was in the truck. He jumped up from the table spilling his drink everywhere.

There was a chorus of cries and curses but he didn't care.

"Emma we need to go NOW" he barked out coming to the other side of the booth and trying to manhandle Hook out of the way so that Emma could get out "Have you got your gun with you?"

"What? No Dad... what the hell is going on?"

"Devin..." he grit out then looked to Hook "Sorry. He was here, Ruby smelt him. I didn't want to worry anyone but I just had a thought. If he was here he could have heard us talking about the you know what in my truck"

"Gods" Hook grit out through clenched teeth, he was now scrambling to get out of the way and in the end he just kinda twisted to the side and Emma squeezed past.

"Stay here" David said to the rest of his family "Do not leave until we call to say that it's OK"

Hook gave a nod, David had expected him to look freaked out but he just looked focused "Go Mate, go catch that little bugger"

"Right" David mumbled being caught slightly off guard by the Pirates lack of reaction

Then they were running but just as they reached the door Granny yelled "STOP", they both turned in surprise to see her holding out a cross bow and a shot gun "Thought you could maybe do with these"

David took them quickly and grinned "Granny, you are the best"

"Yeah yeah... now go catch that little shit. He's had his last free burger from this joint"

They were running down Main Street in seconds but just as they were about to turn to head to Regina's there was a roar of an engine and David's truck lurched into view.

There was nobody at the wheel!

"What the hell?" Emma gasped by his side "He's invisible now?"

"We know where he is though Emma just shoot" they both raised their weapons and fired but the truck pulled out of Regina's driveway and started trundling down the street away from them.

David took off at a run with his cross bow clenched tightly in his hand, the truck was barely moving, Devin must have been having issues with the gears having never driven before as far as David was aware. He was just catching up to it when it suddenly lurched forward again and without thought he just grabbed onto the back and jumped. His feet landed on the rear bumper allowing him to pull himself into the back. He turned to help Emma do the same but just as their finger tips met the truck lurched again and took off at high speed... looks like someone figured out how to make it go.

"DAD" Emma screamed after him but he couldn't do anything other that hold on for dear life as Devin took a sudden left and David was knocked from his feet into the bed of the truck.

"DEVIN I KNOW THAT IT'S YOU... STOP THE TRUCK"

"MAKE ME" Devin's voice called back and David felt the truck speed up making him roll down the truck a bit

David managed after a few minutes to pull himself up onto his knees and crawl his way to the back of the cab but just as he was about to try something really stupid Devin beat him too it. He realized way too late that the cab door had opened and by the time he figured out that Devin had probably already jumped from the truck he was headed straight for a huge pine tree.

The truck hit and David was catapulted forward, he flew through the air arms flailing wildly to land with a thump on the needle covered ground. He was just about aware enough to hear the creaking noise of the tree starting to fall but seconds later when the whole thing came down on top of his truck the adrenaline in his system kicked in and he opened his eyes gasping in huge lungfuls of air in an effort to calm his racing heart.

There was blood trailing down his face from a gash above his right eye and he clung on to his chest tightly as he tried to pull himself to his wobbly legs. He hit the dirt a couple of times before he finally managed to make his way back to the truck to pull the mangled door open, the glove compartment was open...the gem was gone.

David slid his way down the side of his once precious truck to sit on the ground, he was panting harshly and the world was dipping in and out but he managed to dig for his cell. He lifted it to his ear but that was the last he knew as something suddenly thumped into the side of his head and he slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What's going on?" Belle called from across the street as Emma ran back towards Granny's

"Nothing Belle, don't worry about it" Emma called back but Belle didn't listen she just ran to catch up

"That didn't sound like nothing Emma, what is it?"

Emma stopped and spun to face Belle "It's Devin alright, he's escaped prison and he's been trying to get to Hook"

"What?" Belle's eyes went wide and she blinked a few times before frowning deeply "How is that even possible"

"With the help of someone using dark magic" Emma replied with a sigh knowing Belle would put two and two together

Belle's mouth bobbed open and closed for a few seconds "No... please tell me that it's not..." but she then gave a heavy sigh and added "What is Rumple up to this time?"

"I don't have time to explain right now Belle but PLEASE don't let Gold know that we know about Devin. Come over later and we can all discuss it then... maybe we can figure out a way to help everyone involved"

She knew that by offering the "helping" option Belle was more likely to agree to anything... she would always see the good in the Dark One.

"Of course Emma" she said with a smile "You can trust me"

"I know" Emma replied "But I gotta go. My Dad climbed on the back of his truck as Devin was stealing it and I have no idea where they went"

"Oh my Gosh. Can I do anything to help?"

Emma suddenly nodded "Yeah, can you take Hook and the kids back to the pool house? I'm gonna need my Mom's tracking skills"

"No problem" Belle nodded "Devin wouldn't dare try anything with me around if he really is working with Rumple, they'll be safe with me"

"And they'll be doubly safe when you get them home, the pool house has protection spells on it"

They were both hurrying towards the diner now but when Emma opened the door it was to find chaos. Her Mom looked close to tears and Hook was trying his damnedest to get to her as the boys were both yammering on in loud voices

"EMMA" Mary-Margaret cried out rushing over "He got him"

She didn't need to ask who "Where?"

"I don't know... Oh Emma he said that your Father is dead... he's killed him"

Emma's legs buckled, she actually staggered slightly but managed to grab hold of the table to stop herself falling to the floor.

"God no" she gasped out "I wasn't quick enough"

"What?" Mary-Margaret said in confusion

"Dad... he jumped onto the back of the truck but I wasn't quick enough. Devin took off with Dad on the back and I couldn't keep up"

The tears were flowing down her face now but in the next instant a pair of arms pulled her into the hug she so desperately needed, she stood there in her Pirate's embrace as he whispered reassurances in her ear.

"He is lying Love... that's his game remember. He likes to trick you into thinking the worst thing possible has happened, believe me, I know"

"You're right" she said pulling back and scrubbing her face with her sleeve "The plan has not changed."

"What plan is that?" Hook asked tucking her hair behind her ear with a loving look

"The plan where you and Belle head back to the pool house and keep the kids safe and me and Mom go find Dad"

"Sounds like a good one to me Love" he said with a smile "Just be careful Swan, that boy has no limitations in what he is prepared to do to achieve his goal"

She kissed him sweetly. He always supported her, was always there when she needed him "I know and I promise that I will come back to you. We will all come back"

With that she turned to her Mom who was now standing looking very determined... Snow White was in the building and looking to kick some Lost One ass.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David could feel hands on him, he tried to bat them off but his mind wouldn't focus and then suddenly he was being pulled across the ground by his left leg.

"This is oh so familiar" Devin's voice burst into his head and panic flooded his system "Pity I don't have a rope..."

"Get off of me" David slurred trying to open his eyes

"I'm not going to kill you like that Sheriff. I have something else in mind for you don't worry, you know I have to work with what I've got but this seems quite fitting"

David's heart was now thumping in his chest, was this what Hook had felt like back in that clearing right before he'd been strung up in that tree?

"You won't get away with this Devin" he managed to grit out

Devin gave a bark of laughter "You really believe that? I think you'll find that I AM getting away with it"

David's leg was suddenly dropped and he hissed when it sent a spike of pain through his entire being, he couldn't tell what was injured, everything just hurt. He must have passed out at that point because the next thing he knew was gasping in a huge breath and clamping his eyes closed against the pain in his chest. He couldn't move but he managed to look up to see Devin grinning at his as he made his way down the embankment that he had obviously just shoved David down, he barely had time to get his bearings before Devin had his leg again and was dragging him towards the river.

"I do believe I owe you a swim... I did try my best the last time to pull you with me but in the end I just had to escape so I had to slash you instead, did it scar? I bet it looks good."

David tried to grasp hold of any of the rocks that Devin was hauling him over but every time he managed Devin just kicked his arms and hands until he let go. He was tiring fast too...the water was freezing and it was quickly stealing his strength, this was too much, he couldn't do it anymore then his heart was beating faster but for a different reason as a shot gun blast resounded through the air

"DEVIN YOU LET HIM GO RIGHT THIS MINUTE" Emma... Emma had found him!

"STEP AWAY NOW" Snow was here too

He managed to open his eyes, the river was flowing over him and splashing him in the face but he saw it... he saw the moment that Devin's face changed from one of menace to one of panic, then the Lost One was rummaging in his pocket and in the next second he was gone.

David couldn't let his head fall back but he was struggling to keep it up and he kept sinking beneath the water, he coughed and spluttered as the water rushed up his nose. He was beginning to panic, he was going to drown but in that exact moment that he nearly lost his mind he was pulled up into the air and he was coughing and hacking in breaths.

"David"

"Dad"

He tried to reassure them that he was alright but he was still just trying to breathe and his teeth were now chattering making communication impossible. He was being lifted out of the water in the next second and they settled him on the grass where Mary-Margaret pulled him in her arms stroking the hair from his face.

"You're OK" she whispered against his ear "Help is on the way"

He tried to tell her that he would be alright in a second but his mouth wouldn't work, he couldn't get it to form the words he wanted to say. His vision was going too and his hearing was dipping in and out, he tried to shake his head to clear his mind but all that he achieved was to tear a groan from his own lips.

He didn't know much after that, he got snippets of information... there was a siren... more hands on him... a feeling of dizziness and a sensation of movement then nothing until he woke up in the hospital and it was dark. He peeked open an eye to find Mary-Margaret sleeping in the chair next to him.

"Mary-Margaret" he croaked, God, his throat was dry which was kinda ironic if he thought about it.

"David" she gasped eyes springing open "You're awake, thank God"

"How long was I out?" he mumbled trying to look at the clock on the wall

"Eleven hours" she whispered coming to his side "Whale said that you were suffering from exhaustion but I was so worried. Are you alright?"

He gave her a smile "I'm fine"

"David you are anything but fine, I've seen the bruises"

"OK, I will be fine" he amended before frowning "When can I leave?"

"What?" Mary-Margaret exclaimed "David you have a concussion you are not going anywhere"

"Is that it? A concussion. I mean nothing broken?"

She sighed at him "Nothing broken but you are going to be sore for a while"

"Yeah well nothing that I haven't dealt with before, Mary-Margaret I need to leave. Devin has the gem"

"We know David. Look Emma talked to Belle, she has agreed to try and help us stop Gold. Right now she's our best shot at success but you are NOT leaving here until Whale says so. Please David, I was so scared"

She looked close to tears so he just reached forward and pulled her into a hug "OK, I'll stay until morning but I am fine, I promise, I've had much worse."

She gave him a watery smile "Good because I don't think that I could do this without you"

"Just as well you don't have to then" He smiled back before he scooted himself across the bed with a wince "God, now I know what Hook feels like. Come on Princess, you can be my Swan"

She gave a chuckle pulling herself up onto the bed and tucked herself into his side just like they had seen their Daughter do so many times with her Pirate.

"I need to call Emma, she's been so worried" she whispered against his chest but he had an idea

"I'll do you one better, give me your cell"

She turned in his arms and grabbed it from the nightstand before handing it over. He closed one eye as he tried to focus his blurry vision but in seconds he hit the dial button.

"Mom?" Emma's anxious voice came down the line

"Nope, it's your old man" he answered with a grin

"Hey old man... am I glad to hear your voice?" he could hear the relief in her voice

"Me too Kid, me too" he sighed back as the relief flooded him too, she was safe, they were all safe. "I'm fine, I promise. Go to bed Emma, it's late. I'll see you in the morning"

"Kay" she replied with a sigh "Love you"

"Love you too"

He was about to pull the cell from his ear when there was a sudden rustling noise, he tensed for a second until he heard Hook's gruff voice come down the line.

"If you wanted to share my bed again Mate all you had to do was ask, this is a tad extreme don't you think?"

David gave a laugh which turned into a groan as all his muscles protested "You got me Hook. That was my plan all along."

"Thought so" Hook chuckled but then his voice turned serious "I am glad you are alright Brother"

David was slightly taken aback by Hook's words, he was searching his brain for something, anything to say back in reply but the call disconnected before he got a chance.

After all these years of wondering what it might have been like to have grown up with his own Brother David thought that he had just got a glimpse of what it felt like... he smiled to himself as he dropped a kiss onto the top of Snow's head.

He had a Brother.


	54. Chapter 54

**OK so I woke up early and decided that my brain could not hold this next chapter in until tomorrow so here you are... do not say that I am not nice to you.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Belle lay on her side just staring at Rumple lying next to her as he read a book, how could he be mixed up in this? Surely there had to be another explanation. He had been trying to help, hadn't he?

"How was Mother Superior today?" she suddenly asked trying to start a conversation

"Fine" Rumple replied without looking

"Have you heard from Tinkerbell yet?"

"Not yet"

Silence fell again, how could she find out if he was up to something without making him suspicious. Suddenly he brought the book down into his lap and looked at her.

"What is it Belle? I can practically hear you thinking!"

"Nothing" she said with a sigh "I just... I went to see... uhm" she was thinking fast "Emma today. She is very down Rumple and I just wondered how much longer this whole thing is likely to take"

"I wish I knew Belle but until we find what we are looking for we cannot proceed"

Now, was he talking about the root or something else? Belle furrowed her brow "What is this root Tinkerbell is looking for? You never actually told me"

He sighed "It grows deep in the forest and if we are being truthful I suppose it is actually more of a tuber than a root"

"What's it called?" she asked lightly giving him a smile

"Obsecro Quiescis... Now can I please go back to my book?"

She nodded and he lifted the book back up, there was no writing on the spine and suddenly she wanted to know what was so fascinating about it.

"What are you reading?"

"You mean what am I attempting to read?" he answered with a chuckle "What is wrong with you tonight Belle? You seem... unsettled"

"It's just hard seeing my friends going through this Rumple" she replied honestly "I just want to help"

He closed his book and put it on the dresser before turning over to face her, he pulled her into his arms and dropped a kiss on to her head.

"And that is why I love you so much. This will all be over soon and when it is we will be happier than we have ever been... just you wait and see Belle, good things are coming"

She had initially melted into his embrace thinking that the others were wrong but as he spoke she found herself seeing double meanings in everything he said.

She didn't trust him... never fully had.

He WAS the Dark One and she was not stupid, if he had found a way to help himself in all of this that was probably what he was trying to do.

She lay in his arms for the longest time and although he slept she didn't, she couldn't get her mind to slow down. She had to find out one way or another what he was up to. Was he genuinely just trying to help or was he working with Devin? Had he really been a part of what had happened to Killian?

Morning came all to quickly and she pulled herself from the bed having had no sleep at all, she looked at the man she loved with all her heart still sleeping in the bed and sighed. He may look like the man in this realm but she was only too aware that under his pale skin the beast was still very much a part of who he was... she just needed to know which part of him was leading his motivation.

She got ready for work like any other day and as she made breakfast he joined her in the kitchen but as she was about to serve he made his excuses and left saying that he needed to go to the convent first thing. She just smiled and gave him a kiss goodbye telling him that she was heading to the shop which was true but maybe she would stop in at Granny's to pick him up something, she'd take it to the convent on her way to the shop. You know drop in and see how they were getting on... maybe talk to the Blue Fairy by herself and see how she thought everything was going.

She had a few things to do so by the time she was walking up the convent steps it was nearly an hour and a half later. She walked in confidently and made her way through to the small room that she knew the Mother Superior used as an office. She knocked on the door and waited not wanting to just barge in but when she got no reply she pushed the door gently and popped her head around to see Blue sitting at the desk reading intently but Rumple was nowhere to be seen.

"Mother Superior" Belle said gently but Blue heard her and looked up with a smile

"Belle" she exclaimed getting up "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Rumple where is he?"

Something in the fairy's eyes changed "Do not worry, we have been working tirelessly to find an answer."

Belle smiled but repeated her question "Yes but where is Rumple? He said he was coming here!"

Blue frowned and looked around her but still replied the same "We have been working tirelessly together, he has been coming every day"

Something wasn't right here, it was like she was just saying something that she had been told to say, like she wasn't in control... which could mean only one thing!

"OK thank you Mother Superior." Belle said rubbing the Fairy's arm gently "I'll leave you to it then"

"Thank you for coming" Blue smiled back widely

Belle gave a little nod then turned on her heals and marched from the convent. She made her way straight to the shop locking the door behind her then making her way over to the safe. She wasn't supposed to know the combination but she had seen Rumple use it often enough to have seen it many many times so she pulled the painting back to reveal the safe door and got to work.

She peered inside and her stomach fell... there was a box.

She gingerly took hold of it and pulled it out, taking in a deep breath and hoping to the Gods above that she was wrong she finally tipped back the lid to reveal her worst fears.

She had just found the Blue Fairy's heart in the Dark One's safe... what was he up to?

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Killian froze just before he was about to pull himself up from the bed, he turned to see Emma scrambling from under the sheet to come to his side.

"Peeing as your Father would say" he replied "Or about to anyway. I was going to the bathroom"

"Not by yourself you're not" she said dropping down to sit next to him "Killian give yourself time to heal, don't rush things I don't want you falling and hurting yourself more"

He sighed and gave her a hard stare "I cannot spent all my days lying in this bed Love. Devin has the gemstone. I NEED to be up and about for the battle that is surely coming"

"Look... if Gold could have done something with that gem he would have done it by now, Devin took it nearly twenty hours ago. He must still be needing something. Yes we need to be prepared but don't get ahead of yourself."

He gave it some thought, she was right.

"All this does not change one thing Love" he said looking at her intently

"What?" she asked scooting forward with a look of concern

"I still very much need to pee" he laughed and she thumped his arm playfully

Emma helped him up and gave him his crutch before letting him go to make his own way but she never left his side, he could feel her hand merely grazing his lower back just in case she had to grab hold of him but he managed.

"Are the lads still sleeping?" he asked as he flopped down onto the couch ten minutes later and looked up at the clock to see that it was mid morning.

"Yeah, it was a late night though so I'll just leave them" Emma replied moving over to open the blinds. She opened the door wide and he gave an appreciative sigh when the cool breeze blew in "Looks like it's going to be another nice day"

"Aye" he followed her with his eyes as she walked to the kitchen and started on breakfast.

She kept checking her phone as she worked picking it up from the counter and looking at the screen as if it had maybe rang but she had not heard it.

"He will call soon enough Love" he soothed knowing she was worried for her Father

"No he won't" David suddenly said stepping through the door while Mary-Margaret clung to his arm.

"DAD" Emma cried out running over to him "I was so worried"

He pulled her into his arms and Killian could see the bruises from where he sat, the Prince was a mess. He gave a wince as Emma stepped back and she was immediately apologizing.

"I'm fine" he smiled "And I'll be even better when you fix me something to eat, that hospital food is vile"

"Agreed" Killian said loudly getting David's attention "Come sit down Mate before you fall over"

"Ah look at you sitting on the couch, feeling a bit better today?" Killian gave a quick nod as David slowly made his way over then carefully lowered himself down onto the other end of the couch with a groan but then he chuckled "What a pair we make"

"Aye" Killian laughed back "What a pair"

Regina arrived a short while later and then not long after that Rufio, Tiger Lily and Rapha arrived too. At that point Emma went in and woke up the lads, fed them then let them loose on the pool so that the adults had peace to talk. The had all just settled on the various patio furniture when Belle rushed up the steps holding a small box in her hands.

"I didn't know what to do" she cried out putting it on the table quickly "What is he up to? Why does he need this?"

"What is it Love?" Killian asked suddenly concerned for his friend she looked frightened.

"Just look" she said stepping back as if that would distance herself from what was going on.

Regina stepped forward and flipped the lid but Killian still couldn't see from his lower position. He tugged on Emma's sleeve and furrowed his brow and she mouthed "It's a heart" at him making his eyebrows shoot up

"Who's is it?" David asked

"I am pretty sure it's the Blue Fairy's" Belle blurted out " I went to the convent this morning to see Rumple, he says that he's been going there every day but he wasn't there and the Mother Superior was acting strangely... there was something just not quite right about her. It was like she had been programmed to say certain things and it got me wondering. I went back to the shop and looked in the safe and that's when I found this"

"Sit down Belle" Mary-Margaret soothed going over to her side and guiding her to one of the seats "We'll figure this out"

"Why?" Belle said looking close to tears "Why can he never just be happy with me? Why is he always looking for more"

"Because he is a damned fool" Killian grit out through clenched teeth "This is not your fault Love, he is the Dark One and as such it is his nature, it is not a reflection on you"

The others all agreed but Killian could still see her pain, it was written all over her face. She needed to know everything, they needed to tell her.

"There is more to this whole thing than you realize Belle" he sighed "This is not just about Devin there is more to it"

"What?" she cried out "How can this get any worse?"

"This all started with the treasure map you gave me. I found the gemstone and hid it in the hold of my ship"

"Yeah" she gasped with a puzzled look "I kind of remember that"

"That is what we were searching for when the cave collapsed but it was lost or so we thought. We paid it no attention, it seemed irrelevant but then the other night when Gold hit Tootles in the street the lad shoved the gem into David's hand as he lay dying. He tried to warn him that someone was about to attack myself and he said that Rapha was in danger too. We all thought that Tootles had been the one to attack me but it transpires that it was..."

"Devin" she breathed out

"Aye Love" he agreed

David sat forward "Yesterday when we went to the diner Ruby sensed that he had been there, I suddenly realized that we had been talking about the gem and that he probably now knew where it was. He took it Belle, Devin has the gem and we now think that this was the whole reason for Gold helping the lost Ones escape... he needs that gem for some reason"

"I don't understand" she frowned "Why?"

"We don't know but we know that the gem can duplicate things that much is obvious but something Whale said yesterday got me thinking. He said that he had researched Blackbeard because there was a rumor that he had a gem that could essentially copy things, he knew that he had used it on many treasures but it was the part about Blackbeard that really struck a chord... There were two Blackbeards. One in this realm who died many years ago and the one back in the Enchanted Forrest" David carried on moving further forward on his seat

"So what? Rumple is trying to use the gem to duplicate someone?" Belle asked

"That is as much as we know Belle" Killian threw in "But we also know that the gem takes power from the user so maybe him having the Blue Fairy's heart has something to do with that"

"Well let's see if we're right" Regina suddenly said digging the heart out of the box and holding it up to her mouth "Whomever this heart belongs to, come to the Mayor's house right away"

She placed it back in the box and looked at them all "And now we wait"

"What did this gem look like?" Belle asked curiously, maybe she had seen it in a book somewhere

Killian thought about it and raised his hand to show the size "It was about this size, mostly red in color but when you looked at it there were lots of different colors swirling around inside it"

"Actually I meant to say" David suddenly said cutting in "It had changed color... when I had it, it was blue"

Killian frowned deeply, why did that sound familiar? And why did it make him think of Regina? He looked up at her just as she looked at him and in that instant he was in blinding agony as a pain seared across his head. Images flew though his mind... he was in the cave... he was all alone in the dark... he threw the gem into the pool of water... DEVIN... his chest was on fire, he couldn't breathe!

"Killian!"

He could hear Emma's worried voice but his eyes only saw more images in his mind... Regina was by his side, she had a gem... a different gem... she left him, she left him all alone again, she promised to come back but she didn't... then his own words flew into his mind to join in the fun "Careful Crocodile... your scales are showing"

"He... was... there" he managed to gasp out but his memories kept flooding back and he could do nothing to stop it

"Who?" he heard someone say but his world was narrowing... the face of Devin was looming over him with a feral sneer, he knew that it wasn't him but it made no difference as his body fought the memory just the same and the final thing that he realized just before he passed out was that Rumplestiltskin now had two gems, he had the red one AND a blue one.

They were not the same gemstone!


	55. Chapter 55

**OK... there is a LOT of information in this chapter.**

 **I think I have covered everything and now my head may just explode lol**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Emma grab him, he's gonna fall" David yelled as he realized what was happening and Hook nearly tumbled from the lounger but in the same instant that the Pirate had started gasping seemingly getting caught up in a panic attack both Junior and Regina fell to the ground too.

Mary-Margaret was off like a shot scooping Junior up in her arms and racing back over to the loungers lying him down on the one that David had just struggled up from to try and help Regina. By the time David had manged to get to his feet though Regina was already pulling herself up with the help of Tiger Lily and Rufio.

David looked back to Emma who was trying to get Hook to calm down his breathing, what the hell was going on? Why had Regina been effected by Hook's panic attack?

"Regina what's going on?" he yelled needing to understand the chaos.

"I remember..." she replied clutching her head in her hands "I remember it all and it's not good David"

"What? Why? What happened?"

"We were right, this is to do with Gold... he is trying to reunited the two gems that make up the Jewel of Duplicity" she gasped as David guided her to a seat and helped her to sit down

Emma suddenly yelled out her Pirate's name behind them still trying to calm him down but she looked like she was failing badly, David swung round to see Mary-Margaret now sitting on the other lounger with Junior lying practically unconscious in her arms as his little chest lurched up and down, this couldn't be good for the kid.

"I don't understand... what is going on? Why were you effected by Hook's panic attack and when I think about it what happened to kick that off? He was fine two seconds ago!"

"He's remembering David, he's remembering his time in that cave and from what I remember of him down there I'm not surprised that he's struggling to process it" she gasped out "but I also know why we had forgotten what happened until now"

"Gold" David grit out already knowing the answer "He used some kind of memory spell didn't he"

"I think so, I think that as long as we didn't concentrate on the gem too much it seemed unimportant... the minute we realized that it was the key to all of this, you know when you said the gem was blue not red it triggered something and BOOM. Sensory overload!"

"He... he was...there!" Hook suddenly gasped and his eyes went wide in fear before he scrunched his face back up trying to get away from the images within his own head.

David turned back to Regina "What the hell did he do to you two?"

"I don't know exactly what he did to Hook, Gold wasn't there when I was in the cave with him but I know that the Dark One made me forget that there were two gems. I went to his shop to ask for help back when I was trying to figure out how to get our magic back but Gold wasn't there. I was about to leave again when I saw an ancient spell book on the counter... it looked out of place so I opened it up and that's when I found the other gem, the blue one. It was in a hollowed out space in the pages next to another empty hollowed out space, I knew in a second what it was, everything just clicked into place. Two gems, one blue, one red! Anybody with any kind of magical background would know that it was half of the Jewel. So I quickly stuck it in my pocket and closed the book just as Gold reappeared but he didn't look like Gold... he was disguised as Devin... he had obviously been in the cave with Hook hence this reaction." she paused giving Hook a worried look before carrying on "Gold must have attacked me because the next thing I knew I was waking up in the cave and that's when I realized that there were two Killians. I showed Hook that I had found the other gem and he nearly told me where the red one was but I stopped him just in time..."

"What? Why? We could have held them both" David was so confused

"Because those two gems are made from the two sides of magic. The red side is made from dark and the blue from light. Combined they balance each other out."

"Like Yin and Yang?" Henry suddenly said causing David to turn not realizing that the kid had been listening

"Yes" Regina agreed "I had the blue stone, it had no effect on me but we all know exactly what happened when I touched the red one, it's power was too much for me and influenced my magic"

"I don't understand" David said again shaking his head "I held the red one and it had no effect on me"

"You don't have magic David" Regina replied "The Jewel of Duplicity was created a long time ago, legend says that it was created by a Dark One and a powerful sorcerer for light magic that was being controlled by the Dark One at the time but no one really knows. There was a story many years ago that it had finally been split by two Pirates, the Dark One was enraged when he found out and the Pirates took each half of the gem in different directions to hide them but it would seem that they must have reunited at some point because when the Dark one finally caught up with them they were together. He only managed to find them after hearing tall tales of a Pirate that could double his treasure in the blink of an eye, he knew this wasn't true, neither Pirate had held magic so they couldn't have made the gem work, it was simply their way of causing more mystery about themselves."

"Why did he not just kill one of the Pirates? He could have forced the other one to give up the missing gems" Henry asked with a frown "Why make a deal?"

David suddenly gasped as he understood "Because if he had killed either one to get the gem the other Pirate would have died too and he may never have been able to find either one. The two Pirates were Blackbeard. He was split by the gem's magic, it has to have been him and knowing how his mind works the two of them probably never told the other where they had hidden their own stone so the information couldn't be tortured out of them... they held all the cards"

"The rumor said that the Pirates tricked the Dark One. The Dark One managed to get the blue light magic gem by promising to send one of the Pirates to another realm for some reason which he did but the remaining Pirate betrayed him, he gave him a bag which supposedly contained the red gem but in fact it was just a pebble that was enchanted to look like it. The enchantment was only revealed once the Dark One tried to reunite the jewel."

"So that's how Blackbeard got to this realm. We think that it's the only way to break the link caused by the gem, the two people that are connected being in different realms, I mean the Blackbeard of this realm died but our one is still very much alive" David said with wide eyes "But why does Gold want to reunite the jewel?"

"You saw what the single gem did David, it's not called the Jewel of Duplicity just for it's ability to duplicate things. Without the balance of it's other half it's magic is unpredictable, it is literally duplicitous in nature. It may very well duplicate something with no issue but then again it may change something about the item... or person in Hook's case. I think Gold is trying to duplicate his power or something equally bad and if I'm right I know why he has Blue's heart. To make the Jewel work he needs magic but the gem takes magic and consumes it and he would not be willing to lose his for any reason, he would be able force the Blue Fairy to cast the necessary spell and she would lose her magic not him"

"Could he be trying to create two dark ones!" David exclaimed

"I have no idea" Regina replied giving a shrug "But you can bet whatever it is he is planning it's not good"

"We need to stop him" David gasped standing up quickly "He already has the two gems, we have to go"

But suddenly Belle was the voice of reason "I don't think he does. If Rumple had both those gems already he would have used them. He is too calm. The thought of doubling his power or himself or whatever ridiculous notion he has would be too much for him to hide but he slept like a baby last night... he doesn't have it, not yet anyway... I'd lay money on it"

David had a sudden thought "Regina, if you had the gem in the cave how did Tootles end up with it?"

Regina suddenly rummaged in her purse and pulled out her cell. He sat nervously waiting and when she turned the phone around he saw a photo of the blue gem.

"I took photos. Back in the cave I realized that I needed to get out and warn you all what Gold was up to, I tried to take Hook with me, I didn't want to leave him there by himself but in the end I didn't have a choice. I managed to get through into the mine tunnels and I hid it here" she flicked the screen to show one of the tunnels with a crack that ran from top to bottom "I jammed it in that crack not wanting to take it back where Gold might get it and I was right to do so because when I made it to the library elevator he caught up to me... that's when I woke up in my office with my shoes missing, they're probably still back in that cave and that is how my ribs magically healed themselves... or didn't to be more precise, Rumple did it when he healed the injuries he inflicted on me obviously not knowing that I had hurt them in the cave not when he attacked me. You said Tootles came from the library that night, he must have found the gem and came up through the tunnels to get back to Main Street."

"Of course" David said clicking his fingers "Gold needed someone to find the gem, he had the Lost Ones searching for it, Tootles didn't run away... he was taken. He really was trying to do the right thing, he was trying to get back to warn us and Gold killed him"

Belle suddenly gave a wobble and sat down with a hard thump onto the closest chair, tears were leaking down her face now "He killed him on purpose didn't he? He killed that poor boy to keep him quiet. How could I have been so stupid? I believed him... "

"Belle this is not your fault" Regina suddenly said looking quite annoyed "He is the Dark One, don't you dare blame yourself for this"

But just then David heard Emma behind him again "Rufio can you help me? I need to get Hook back inside"

David turned to see that the Pirate had passed out, he looked awful... almost gray in color.

What the hell had he gone through in that cave? But then David suddenly thought about Junior, he looked quickly to see that Mary-Margaret still clutching him to her chest, the tears were tumbling down her face too as she rocked him back and forth soothing him. David was moving in a second hissing through his teeth as he came down on his knees in front of her.

"Is he OK?" he asked bringing a hand up to the kid's face

She gave a little nod then whispered "He's sleeping now, he'll be fine"

"Come on, let's get him back inside too. You can put him in the bed next to Hook"

He struggled back to his feet and they all moved inside. Rufio ended up carrying Hook bridal style and gently laid him down on his bed. Mary-Margaret quickly changed Junior out of his wet swim shorts into pajama pants then laid him down on Emma's side of the bed immediately dropping down next to him rubbing soothing circles on his chest.

"He was so scared David" she whispered

"I know" was all David could say pulling her into his front as he stood by her side.

David watched as Emma dropped down next to Hook and brushed the hair from his forehead with a sigh but in the next second she gave a gasp as Hook stirred, he gave a groan and his hand found it's way first to his hip then up to his ribs... then he was moving, he was trying to claw his way from the bed obviously not fully over the attack. His arms were instantly lashing out trying to fend off an attacker that wasn't even there.

"Killian... it's over" Emma practically yelled but the sound of her voice only made him jump in surprise, he gasped and threw himself back falling hard against the dresser and sending the stuff that sat on it across the floor as Hook slid down to join them.

"Help me get him back on the bed" David yelled at Rufio as they both tried to grab hold of the still struggling Pirate. They hauled him back up but David couldn't keep a tight enough grip with his already broken fingers being aggravated by his recent attack. Emma took over and between the two of them they managed to manhandle him back up. Hook's eyes were unfocused now obviously still caught up in the horrors of that cave but after a few minutes of Emma sitting by his side talking to him he finally started to give long blinks as he came back to reality.

"He... he... has the two gems." he stuttered curling in on himself obviously trying to alleviate the pain.

"We know" Emma soothed "Just try and lie still OK, come on, take some steady breaths"

But as if on cue the convulsive shaking that often hit him after an attack took over and he was gasping and whimpering in obvious pain and distress, his breathing started picking up and that damned glazed look was back... not again, he couldn't have another attack now, it was too soon!

"I'm calling Whale" David grit out digging his cell from his back pocket, he couldn't let this carry on.

He made the call and Whale promised that he would be there soon and fifteen minutes later he made good on it as he practically ran through the door. Hook was sedated a few minutes later and the Pirate was finally at ease as Emma tugged the sheet up and dropped a kiss on his cheek. Whale promised to return later that night along with the much needed books then left.

Junior stirred briefly but all he did was move further over the bed and cuddle into Hook's side before going back to sleep. Emma finally stood and made her way around the bed to talk, the others all gathered around to listen.

"We need to sort this... this needs to end"

Belle sucked in a deep breath "I will find out as much as I can, I will try and keep Rumple with me at all times. He has tricked me for the last time I swear, once this is over we are done. I will find a way to sort this I promise you... I'm going to try and find his dagger then he won't be able to do anything and we will get the truth." She gave them a very determined nod then headed to the door "Can you please call me when Killian wakes up? I need to know that he's alright and I'm leaving Blue's heart with you, Rumple is NOT getting his hands on it at least that way we know that he can't enact the spell"

"Good idea" Emma replied with a sad smile "For what it's worth I'm sorry Belle, I know how much you love him"

Belle just gave a little smile but she wore a look of determination on her face now, she knew that Gold had to be stopped. She gave a curt nod then she was gone, rushing down the steps and disappearing from sight.

"Myself and Tiger Lily are going to go to these tunnels you spoke of" Rufio said stepping forward. We will see if these Lost Ones are still there. Please, look after Rapha while we are gone"

"Be careful" David warned then growled "God, I wish I could go with you but right now I'd just slow you down"

Mary-Margaret suddenly stood up "I'll go"

"What?" David practically yelled eliciting a lot of shushing noises from the women in the room

"I'm going David and don't you dare try and stop me... I am Snow White and I will not see my family suffer anymore. I just need to swing by the loft to pick up my bow then I am good to go"

"I'm going too" Emma blurted out "Looks like you're on baby sitting duty Dad"

David looked at Regina with an open mouth as she too stepped towards the door "You too?"

"No, I'll stay with you, I need to talk to the Blue Fairy when she arrives but I have a potion that may just give us the upper hand... Devin isn't the only one in town that can use invisibility to their advantage" she turned to Mary-Margaret "You go get your bow and I'll meet you out front in ten"

Mary-Margaret nodded quickly at Regina before coming forward to hug David "I'll be careful, I promise but we have to know for sure if Gold has that gem"

"I know" he said with a smile "Go, I'll be fine."

"Don't worry David" Rufio suddenly said stepping forward to shake his hand "This is a scouting mission only, unless things are dire we will be taking no action today. Our best course of action is to gather as much intel as possible then plan our attack with reinforcements."

"Yeah, I have a few people that I may know that would be only too happy to help with that task. We can call a meeting once we know what we are dealing with"

They all made their way to the door but Emma looked reluctant to go as she looked at the bed. David turned to see Henry pulling himself onto the bed and cuddling into the two sleeping forms.

"I'll watch over them Emma, I promise. You know that they're safe in here, they'll be fine"

She met his gaze and gave a smile "Thanks Dad"

Then the party was gone too leaving David and Rapha standing at the foot of the bed, he ruffled the kids hair "How about a movie?"

Rapha just gave a small nod obviously not knowing how he should react in this situation so David just tried to seem as normal as possible. He walked to the dresser to get the iPad but it wasn't there, it was lying on the floor.

"Kid" he whispered to Rapha "Can you grab Hook's iPad for me? I'm not really good at the whole bending thing right now"

Rapha came over and picked it up handing it to David then without prompting he started picking up the book's too, one had been pushed under the bed slightly and he actually ended up on his hands and knees but when he stood back up it wasn't the book in his hand that David was looking at.

Rapha held the quartz rock in his other hand and it was giving off a soft white glow... Devin was near by!


	56. Chapter 56

**So you probably all realized that there was no update last night. This may become a more frequent thing, I have so much on atm it's crazy so I will apologise (yes, this is how I normally spell it, we us an s not a z lol) in advance. I also apologise if there are mistakes in this, I am REALLY tired.**

 **Will the craziness end?**

 **Let's find out**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Come on, come on, come on" Emma muttered pacing back and forth next to the police cruiser.

"Calm down Emma, she'll be here in a minute" Mary-Margaret whispered glancing back at the gates just as Regina emerged "See"

Emma rolled her eyes before jogging over to meet Regina "You find it?"

"Here" Regina answered holding up a vial of red potion "A few drops each will have you invisible for about half an hour... the more you drop the longer you stay invisible, so don't get carried away otherwise you'll regret it later,"

"Thanks" Emma said taking the vial and jamming it in her pocket "Watch over them for me"

"You know that I have a pocket full of potions that will help if I need them right?" Regina replied tapping her pocket "They'll be fine Emma, I promise"

Regina turned on her heals and marched back towards the pool house calling over her shoulder "A few drops remember... no more"

Emma gave a smirk as she turned and headed back to the others "Get in, we're good to go"

They were all just climbing into the cruiser when Emma's cell rang, she pulled it out to see that it was her Dad, what had happened? Her heart was instantly racing in her chest as she answered and rammed the phone to her ear.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... well apart from the fact that Hook's quartz stone thing is glowing. Emma, Devin must be near by and I just had a thought. You could use this thing to track him down. Take it with you and you'll know if he is near by. He can't get in here so we are safe, this way I know that you will be too. Hey... Regina's just got back, stay there, I'll bring it out"

"Thanks Dad" she sighed out in relief hanging up

"What's going on?" Mary-Margaret asked with a questioning look

"Dad's bringing out Hook's quartz, it's glowing and he thought we could maybe use it to track Devin down."

"Good idea" her Mom replied

But Rufio suddenly lent forward between the seats "Maybe we should split up? I still think that Tiger Lily and I should head out to the cave through the mines but maybe you should see what Devin is doing in town, maybe he is going to meet up with the Dark One... which we all know would NOT be a good thing"

Emma gave a heavy sigh "You're right, hang on"

She rummaged beneath her seat and pulled out and empty water bottle before uncorking the potion and carefully tipping half of it into it. "Be careful with it, Regina said that you only need a couple of drops for a good half hour invisibility"

"We'll take my truck out to the bay and head in that way, the tide is in our favor for the moment, we shall come back through the mines if you can take me back to collect my truck later"

"Yeah, no problem" Emma said with a nod "Just be careful, reconnaissance only remember and if you find anything that we need to know use this radio, you won't get a cell reception down there"

She handed over one of the radios from the glove compartment and they all climbed back out of the car just as David arrived. Rufio and Tiger Lily headed off and a few seconds later the horn of his truck sounded as he passed them.

"Here" David said handing over the quartz "It's still glowing, he can't be far away"

"Thanks Dad. I have a feeling if we head towards Main Street he's probably hanging about looking for food... well I hope that's what he's after and not a meeting with Gold"

"Stay positive Emma, he's not handed it over yet maybe he still hasn't. You know Devin, if he thinks that there is something else in it for him he'll try and find a way to use the gem as leverage maybe Gold will get annoyed and deal with him saving us the trouble of doing it"

"Maybe but I'd rather know one way or another"

"I agree, we NEED to know what we're up against" Mary-Margaret added with a nod

"Just be careful you two" David said stepping forward and hugging them both

"We will" Emma said with a smile

Then they were moving, they jogged up towards Main Street before Emma pulled out the potion. She dropped some onto her Mom's hand then some on to her own and was pleasantly surprised when she looked up and could still see her Mom "OK, this makes things easier, I thought we were going to be invisible to each other"

"So did I" Mary-Margaret agreed holding her hand out in front of her frowning "Are you sure this is working?"

"One way to find out" Emma shrugged then headed over to Granny's where Ruby was clearing the tables outside. She walked straight over to her friend and stopped right in front of her, Ruby showed no sign of seeing her but suddenly gave a sniff and looked round wildly.

"Emma?" she asked cautiously

Emma laughed, she should have known that Ruby would smell her "Hey Ruby, we don't have time to explain right now but don't make a scene, we are invisible for a reason but do me a favor if any food goes missing in the next while give me a call, we're looking for Devin"

Ruby gave a wide toothy grin "Sure, no problem. Good luck"

They moved on knowing that the potion was working, Emma looked at the quartz in her hand as they carried on down the street and it was gradually getting brighter and suddenly her Mom's arm came across her front essentially stopping her in her tracks. Emma looked up and there he was sitting on the hood of Gold's Cadillac.

"I bet Gold doesn't know he's doing that" Emma whispered but then a sudden thought hit her and she turned to her Mom and hissed "he must be invisible Mom, he would never sit there if he wasn't. We can see him because we are invisible too, damn it, that means that he'll be able to see us too"

She jammed the quartz into her pocket no longer needing it.

"So what do we do now?" Mary-Margaret hissed back

Emma raised a brow high on her head and grinned "Divide and concur"

With that she started walking quickly towards Gold's shop with her Mom was suddenly running to catch up "Do you want to fill me in on your plan or is it a secret?"

"He doesn't know we're invisible" Emma grinned "He will see us and think that we don't know that he's there, I want to plant some seeds of doubt in his head, just play along"

Her Mom gave a wide smile "Smart Girl, OK, let's go"

They walked towards Gold's shop and as they came to the front they both slowed to a stop, Emma glanced up and down the street acting nervous then peered through the window to look between the blinds.

"As soon as I get the evidence I need Gold is going down, I swear Mom he's killed his last person in this town, I don't care if he's the Dark One or not he just can't go around killing people" she turned so that she facing her Mom and could see a now very interested looking Devin sliding off the hood of the car and narrowing his eyes.

"I know, poor Tootles. Do you know why he did it yet?"

Devin suddenly looked really baffled and a frown appeared on his face as he took a step forward so Emma carried on.

"Maybe it's to do with that gem that Devin stole, do you think that they're working together?" Emma gasped looking around to make it look like she was checking if anyone could hear

"I hadn't thought of that" Mary-Margaret whispered then gave a very dramatic sigh and peered through the window again "Poor Belle, she believes in him so much"

"I know but he'll never change Mom, he is literally evil personified. He is only out to look after himself and no one else, if he is working with Devin that Lost One is about to find that when he's done whatever Gold has got him working on he'll end up just like Tootles and being honest I'm beyond caring, I've had enough of that kid"

"I know what you mean, maybe we should just leave them to it, I mean that gem is useless after the Blue Fairy removed it's magic so I hope that if that's what Gold was after Devin just hands it over, he'll be in for a shock when Gold finds out that it is useless"

Emma gave a wide grin, her Mom was good. "Oh what I'd do to see that"

Devin was suddenly digging in his pocket and Emma had to fight the urge to jump forward and wrestle him to the ground when the kid suddenly held up the gem to the sun before narrowing his eyes and looking at Gold's shop with trepidation. He was suddenly backing away with a look of fear on his face but Emma couldn't care, Devin had the gem, Gold didn't know about it and they had just stopped it being handed over, all in all things could not have gone better. Devin took off running but they didn't follow, they had bought themselves some time.

"Come on" Emma said with a smile "Let's head back to Regina's. I want to hear what Blue had to say"

They started heading back down Main Street when Emma had another sudden thought, she ground to a halt and gasped "Rufio and Tiger Lily"

"What about them?" Mary-Margaret asked looking really confused

"They've gone to the cave... what if Devin has headed back there? We have to warn them, they won't be invisible if he still is"

With that she pulled out her cell and tried that but they must have already been in the passageway so she grabbed her radio instead.

"Rufio come in, over"

"Emma, what's up?" his low voice came over the air waves

"Just a heads up... Devin may be heading your way and if he is invisible when he arrives he WILL be able to see you guys so be careful."

"Understood, thanks for the warning. Over and out"

Emma clipped the radio back onto her belt and they were once again heading back to the pool house, they had been gone less than an hour but already the knot of worry in her gut was almost too much to bear so when she came through the glass doors to find Junior sitting on the edge of the bed next to Rapha smiling up at her she couldn't help the wide grin that appeared on her face... she must be visible again.

"Hey Kid" she whispered pulling him up into her arms and hugging him tightly "How are you feeling?"

"Good" he whispered in her ear but when he sat back in her arms he wore a frown on his face

"What's up?" she asked giving him a little bounce

"Killian was frightened" was all he said looking towards the bed

"I know buddy but he'll be fine when he wakes up you know that right?"

He gave a little nod "Did you find the bad boy?"

"We did better than that kid" Emma grinned "We found him and we tricked him, he won't be causing any trouble for a while, I can almost guarantee it"

The kid grinned at her "You truly are a wonder Momma Swan"

He sounded so like Hook that she laughed then asked "Where's Henry?"

Junior pointed to the laundry room "He went to get my boat, Grandpa says that I can have a bath and Henry and Rapha were going to play with me"

"You'll turn into a fish the amount of time you spend in water"

He just grinned wider before looking at Mary-Margaret who was busy having a whispered conversation with David in the kitchen. Emma glanced over at the couch and could see the Mother Superior still sitting there deep in conversation with Regina, the wooden box lay on the table empty, it would seem that Blue finally had her heart back.

Henry came back in just then, the minute he saw her he smiled and rushed over hugging her tightly "Hey Mom, that was quick"

"Yeah well that's cause we are super awesome" she replied ruffling his hair "Now are you three needing my help or is Grandpa on bath duty?"

She looked at her Dad who gave a soft smile "I'll do it, I still need to get revenge for that last time when you splashed me and I think Rapha might just help me"

Junior gave a little squeal as her Dad suddenly rushed around the counter and pulled him from Emma's arms tickling him furiously "You better get ready for the tickle monster, I have a feeling he may strike a few times while you are in that bath"

With that they were off and Emma shook her head as the laughter carried out from the bathroom, her Dad really was the best with her boys. She sighed when her eyes fell back on the couch. Drawing in a huge breath she made her way over.

"Emma" Blue greeted trying to stand up but Emma just shook her head

"Don't get up. How are you doing?"

"I am fine... now... thanks to all of you. I had no idea what was going on and now I fear that we may be too late to stop the Dark One's plans"

"Nope..." Emma said throwing herself down onto the couch "Devin still has the second gem, he's not handed it over PLUS you now have your heart back so even if Gold gets it he can't use it without losing his magic, I think we may just have the upper hand here"

Blue gave an unsure smile before suddenly standing "In that case I should leave, I have a place out of town where I will be safe from the Dark One, he will not be able to find me and even if he does he will still not be able to get to me, very much like this pool house it is protected and he will not be able to enter. I will be safe there and after what has happened it will give me time to reflect."

They bid her farewell and the minute she was gone Emma turned to Regina "Well? Did she know anything of use?"

"Not really, she can't remember anything. Gold must have seen to it that she wouldn't which is frustrating but she did find the source of "my" magic" She held up the necklace that she now clutched in her hand "It looks like Gold allowed some magic to reside in this but not enough for me to be able to achieve anything major but guess what? Blue just super charged it so as long as I'm careful I should have enough magic to help us defeat that imp, I swear he will pay for this Swan"

Mary-Margaret sat forward "I think he'll have enough to deal with when Belle get's hold of that dagger..."

"Yeah well nothing he doesn't deserve" Emma said around a yawn "Man I'm beat, I think I'm gonna catch a nap while I can, God knows when this thing is going to kick off again"

"OK Honey" Mary-Margaret replied with a smile before seemingly remembering something, she glanced at the bathroom door then whispered "By the way Henry had decided that Junior's Birthday is the day after tomorrow. We have already arranged a pool party, lots of people are coming and Granny has kindly offered to do all the food free of charge as a welcome to town kind of thing"

"WOW Mom when the hell did you manage to arrange all that?"

Mary-Margaret beamed "I have ways"

Emma smiled but then groaned "God... this means I need to go out again, I haven't got anything to give him"

"Yes you do" her Mom grinned "You bought him a bike, it's up at Regina's"

Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at Regina who grinned widely "You have impeccable taste Miss Swan, he's going to love it"

Emma just chuckled "Thanks guys, what would I do without you?"

"Buy horrid gifts" Regina laughed

"Probably" Emma laughed back pulling herself to her feet and stretching "Wake me when Rufio gets back, I want to know what he found out"

"OK Honey" Mary-Margaret stood and gave her a quick hug "I'll get the boys to keep down the noise, Killian needs his sleep"

Emma's eyes traveled back to the bed to she her Pirate still sleeping soundly "Yeah but after Whale pumped him full of drugs I don't think that's going to be an issue right now"

She gave them one last smile then headed over to the bed, kicked off her shoes, shimmied out of her jeans and crawled beneath the sheet next to Hook. He stirred slightly as she cuddled into his side but all he did was pull his arm around her back and give a contented sigh against her hair. She gave a little smile before finally closing her eyes, he was fine, they were all fine and they had stopped Devin and Gold... for now.


	57. Chapter 57

**OK, so here is your next update. Sorry it took so long but my life is just CRAZY atm.**

 **One of the reviews stated that there is less and less Killian in each chapter!**

 **OK, yes, this story is primarily about Hook but I need to add story and sometimes that means less focus on one character BUT literally the chapter before last was practically ALL from Hook's POV... so I don't understand!**

 **Please trust me when I say that I know what you guys like and I will do my best for you but it will take time.**

 **Anyhoo... fluff fluff and more fluff**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

David was getting worried, Rufio and Tiger Lily had left hours ago and still hadn't come back. He pulled himself to his feet and sauntered over to the kitchen counter to rinse his glass in the sink. The boys were sitting on the couch with Mary-Margaret as she read Harry Potter of all things. David looked across and gave a chuckle as he watched Junior's face, he was sitting slack jawed just devouring every word.

David looked back to the doors.

Where the hell was Rufio?

He made his way out on to the patio and pulled out his cell before lowering himself down onto one of the loungers with a groan, God he was sore. He held the cell in his hand just willing it to ring knowing that he couldn't call, if Devin heard the noise the Lost One would find Rufio and Tiger Lily and David wouldn't risk that. He looked up when he heard a noise to see Emma stepping out the door.

"Any news?" she asked sitting down on the opposite lounger

"Nothing and I'm getting worried."

"Rufio knows how to look after himself Dad"

David held his tongue, he had been so close to saying that both himself and Hook knew how to look after themselves too but that hadn't stopped them getting hurt... Devin was something different, there was something not right about that kid, it was like he had no soul or remorse.

"How's Hook doing?" he asked instead

"He's still out like a light." Emma sat back and rolled her head bringing her hand up to her neck "God Dad, what did Gold do to him in that cave?"

"I don't know but he's gonna pay Emma, I swear."

"Yeah, he better hope that Belle gets that dagger and deals with him because believe me when I say if I get hold of it he's gonna regret the day he messed with my family"

"You sound just like your Mother" David laughed

"Yeah well..." Emma replied but never finished her sentence she just sighed and swung her bare feet up on to the lounger and lay back.

"We'll get through this" David said mimicking her movement

"I know" she replied turning her head to look at him "I just wish that we knew for sure that we'd stopped him"

"Well let me grant your wish" Rufio suddenly said coming up the steps with Tiger Lily and stopping beside them.

David let out a huge sigh "Are you a sight for sore eyes, what took you guys so long?"

"We got stuck hiding behind a rock, we didn't know if we were invisible or not and couldn't risk Devin seeing us when he came back but you can relax now... He does still have the gem, he thinks that it's useless and that the Dark One is going to be furious with him. He told the Lost Ones to get going, they're fleeing... Rumplestiltskin's plan is in pieces."

"Which is good" David said pulling himself up "BUT now we have a group of Lost Ones running round town again"

"Yeah but I know where they are going" Rufio grinned "I heard them, they are heading for the cave by the river"

David let out another sigh of relief, they finally had the upper hand. He started struggling to his feet "Great, I'll call Leroy. We can get a group together and head out there to get them"

"Woah" Rufio cried out stepping forward "Calm yourself Mate, I have already arranged for a search party TOMORROW. Now is not the time to be heading into the woods to try and round up a bunch of Lost Boys"

"Rufio's right" Emma agreed "They don't know that we know what's going on, let them think that they have escaped... it will make it all the sweeter when I slap the cuffs on that little shit tomorrow"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian just lay listening to Mary-Margaret's voice as it carried across from the couch, he had woken a few minutes before but was still beyond tired. His whole body felt physically heavy and his muscles felt tight, this last attack had really taken it out of him. He had managed to pull himself over onto his left hand side so was facing into the room and realized that Emma and David were not there, he briefly wondered where they were but had quickly found himself getting absorbed into the story that was being read.

He had heard Henry Talk of this "Harry Potter" boy but had not given it much thought after Swan had told him that it was just a story but now that he was a captive audience he found himself wondering if this story was actually playing out in another realm... after all he had a story in this realm even if it was COMPLETLEY incorrect.

All too soon Mary-Margaret stopped reading and closed the book "OK boys I think that it's time for me to start on dinner"

"May we help?" Junior asked scooting forward to the edge of the couch and giving a little excited bounce.

"I think that's a really good idea" Mary-Margaret beamed at the boy "Come on, let's go see what we've got in the fridge and the cabinets and we can decide what we are making but you'll need to make sure that you are quiet, Killian is still sleeping"

He didn't know why but he closed his eyes knowing that they would look at the bed. Killian was enjoying watching them so he pretended to be asleep until he was confident that they were no longer looking before peeking his eyes open again. The boys were all either kneeling or sitting on the high stools by the counter with their backs to him and Mary-Margaret was digging about in the fridge.

"OK, we have chicken..." she closed the fridge and moved to the cabinet and after a few seconds she pulled her head back out "How about Chicken tacos with my spicy Mexican macaroni salad on the side?"

"Yes" Henry hissed but Junior turned quickly towards the bed and Killian only just closed his eye in time not to be seen but he still heard the boy speak in a confused tone.

"Do we like it?" he sounded unsettled and Killian could feel him getting agitated, he was just about to open his eye and answer the lad but he felt him relax a second later when Henry reassured him.

"Well Killian loves the tacos, Mom just has to fill them for him first"

"Cool" Junior replied in relief and Killian couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips, the lad was picking up a bit of an accent with his "Henry" words.

Killian must have drifted off again at some point because the next time he opened his eye it was to find Emma helping her Mother and David sitting next to Henry and Rapha with Junior on his knee as the lad stirred the contents of a large bowl.

"How can you have cheese in a cake Grandpa?" he asked tilting his head slightly as he stirred

"It's not the kind of cheese you're thinking of kid" David chuckled "Just trust me, it tastes good"

As much as Killian would have liked to just carry on watching he needed to get up, a trip to the bathroom seemed to be well overdue so with a sigh he cleared his throat knowing that someone would come over to help him the minute they realized that he was awake and true to form Swan ditched her task and scuttled over.

"Hey you" she said with a smile sitting down on the edge of the bed as he turned back over onto his back.

"Hey yourself" he breathed out letting his eye slide closed for a minute, he was still so tired that he was almost tempted to use the bed pan... almost

"You OK?" she whispered and he couldn't complain, she had to be really worried after what had happened.

"I am fine now, do not fret. I meant what I said Love, the Crocodile will not keep me down although I must admit that am still very tired... that last attack was something new"

"Yeah Whale said something about "looping" apparently it's when one attack just leads to another that's why he sedated you... he needed to break the cycle otherwise it could have gotten so much worse"

Killian wasn't sure how that would have been possible, he felt terrible but he just pulled a smile to his lips and changed the subject "Can you assist me to the bathroom Love?

"Sure, I'll grab the wheelchair"

He didn't even argue knowing that his legs were not up to the task of carrying him that far and by the time he was being wheeled back to the bed ten minutes later he knew that he'd been right, he was exhausted. Mary-Margaret came over and helped Emma get him back into bed and it would seem that the food preparation was done as the three boys wandered over and settled on the bed with him. Killian suddenly had a thought, he turned to Emma with a frown.

"Where are Rufio and Tiger Lily?"

Emma pulled a smile to her lips but he could tell she had more to say than she offered "They went home, they had a few things to do before tomorrow so Rapha's gonna have a sleepover, isn't that right Kid?"

Killian looked at the boy who was grinning widely "Yeah, Mary-Margaret is reading Harry Potter to us and has promised to read more after dinner"

"Harry Potter you say" Killian said raising an eyebrow with a smirk "Well I can see why you wanted to stay"

"He is a wizard" Junior yelled out getting to his feet and giving a little bounce on the bed "He goes to Hogwarts with his friend Ron Weasley"

"Sounds interesting"

"Just you wait until the later books" Henry burst out "They just get better and better"

"Truly?" Junior gasped "I cannot wait, these books are nothing like anything I have ever read before"

Killian looked back at Rapha and couldn't help thinking of that night all those months ago when he had come back into his life, he was like a different boy now, he had grown so much and had a much healthier glow about him.

"How are you doing Lad?" he asked realizing they hadn't talked in a while "Are you enjoying school?"

"Yeah, Miss Blanchard..." Rapha nodded enthusiastically suddenly crawling up the bed to sit next to Killian as Mary-Margaret suddenly gave him a pointed cough from the kitchen which made him laugh before carrying on "I mean, Mary-Margaret has really helped me, I love to read now and I have made new friends. I like it here"

"Good" Killian said with a nod "I am glad Lad, you deserve it"

Mary-Margaret called Emma over to the kitchen to help her with something, she stood and gave him a smile before walking off but Killian wasn't alone and he soon found himself deep in conversation with the three lads and soon forgot his tiredness. He found himself laughing at their antics and happy faces and as Junior got more and more excited and animated Killian felt himself relaxing as the boy's happy demeanor seeped through him but all too soon it was time for dinner and the boys all clambered off the bed and settled at the table leaving Killian to receive his meal on his tray. He wasn't alone for long though as Emma settled down beside him and made up his tacos for him grinning widely when he made a comment about enjoying tacos in bed remembering the time she had told him about finding her Mother and Father in bed when she had returned to the loft earlier than they had anticipated.

He managed most of his food before pushing the plate away with a sigh, his appetite always took a back seat after an attack but as much he was struggling Swan wouldn't let him refuse desert and in the end he enjoyed it immensely, who knew cheese could taste so nice?

A while later he was relaxing back on his pillows after taking his meds, Swan had tucked herself into his side and they both lay listening to Mary-Margaret reading some more of the book that the lads were enjoying so much. Emma gave a giggle when Junior gasped and crawled onto David's lap when young Harry came across "He who must not be named" in the forest drinking the blood of a unicorn.

"He's gonna have nightmares from this" she said looking up at Killian

"He has read worse Love believe me" he replied with a smirk

They lay listening for a while but suddenly Emma came up onto her elbow and looked at him, she briefly glanced across at the couch before turning back to him "It's Junior's Birthday the day after tomorrow by the way, Mom's organized a pool party and Granny is doing the food. We've got him a bike, do you think he'll like that?"

"He'll love it" Killian said truthfully "Henry loves his and from what I can see if Henry likes something the Lad will love it too, he really does look up to him"

"He does doesn't he?" Emma grinned

"I wish I had known earlier" Killian said with a frown "I would have got that chain for him that I promised, the one to put our Mother's ring on"

"Well we can still do that tomorrow if you want although it will need to be in the afternoon" she glanced back over her shoulder making sure that the lads were still far enough away before turning back and lowering her voice further "Devin and the Lost Ones have abandoned their plan. Rufio and Tiger Lily heard everything they said and they know where they are hiding out so first thing tomorrow before they have a chance to even get up for the day we are gathering up a party of people and going to pick them up and this time they will NOT be going to the detention center, this time it's somewhere special for them. Regina has a perfect place in mind that even if Gold tries to get to them he won't be able to. They're gonna regret leaving that detention center that's for sure."

"Just be careful Love" he said in concern "That boy is something different. Do not take anything for granted when it comes to him and his band of miscreants"

"I know, don't worry we'll be careful then once it's done we can enjoy Junior's big day. That kid is gonna have a blast"

"I hope so" Killian said with a sigh "I want him to have lots of new memories to start his new life with, he deserves to be happy after all he has gone through"

"And he will be Hook. Once we pick up Devin and the others we get the gem back. Belle will get the dagger which means we get the other one too and we WILL find a way to break this link"

Killian gave a slight chuckle "Right now Love it's not a problem... he is happy. It is strange beyond words but it feels so good that I fear I will miss it once it's gone."

She just smiled at him and tucked herself back into his side as they went back to listening to the story but he never heard how the chapter ended, he fell into sleep once more knowing that he was safe in the arms of the woman he loved and his family were all close by. He had Junior's day of Birth to look forward to and a whole summer of making memories ahead of them, they just had to figure out how to break this link then life would be perfect.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma woke with a jerk as someone shook her shoulder, her heart was racing in a second as she instantly thought that something was wrong with Hook.

"What? What happened?" she gasped out sitting up quickly

"Shhhh" someone hissed by her side and she turned to see her Mom holding a large coffee in her hands "You want this before you head off?"

She suddenly remembered that they were setting off early and let out a sigh of relief taking the offered mug "Yeah, thanks Mom"

"You're Dad's having a shower and Rufio won't be here for a while, you've got plenty of time" Mary-Margaret whispered heading back to the kitchen

Emma pulled herself from the covers and stumbled over the books that lay on the floor, Whale had left them the night before when he popped into see Hook and she had found herself reading them into the small hours but she must have fallen asleep and knocked them onto the floor in the night. She stooped down and gathered them up before putting them on the dresser then followed her Mom to the kitchen plonking herself down onto one of the seats by the breakfast bar before having a sudden thought "I thought Dad couldn't get his stitches wet?"

Her Mom just grinned and giggled "He's wearing my shower cap"

"Why did I not think of that?" Emma gasped "I'll need to pick one up, it'll make Hook happy to be able to have a proper wash" she looked back at the bed and gave a little smile at the sight of her Pirate still sleeping soundly "I'm glad he slept through the night, I was worried that he'd have a nightmare after that attack yesterday but he seems really positive, it's good to see"

"Yeah, he does doesn't he" Mary-Margaret whispered "After everything he's been through he could easily have let this beat him but he hasn't"

"It's rude to talk about someone when they are in the room" Hook suddenly croaked from the bed peeking open an eye and giving a chuckle.

Emma hopped off her chair and walked back over to the bed "Sorry, did we wake you?"

"It's fine Love, I wanted to be awake for you leaving anyway"

She sat herself on the edge of the bed and took up his hand "How you feeling?"

"Much better today and look" he suddenly beamed pulling himself up a bit on the bed before opening his other eye slightly.

She just grinned back, he seemed so genuinely happy that she couldn't help herself, his happiness was contagious.

"What are you two grinning at?" David suddenly asked as he walked into the room but when Hook turned to look at her Dad he stopped in the middle of the floor and smiled too.

"Won't be needing a patch after all then?"

"Not bloody likely Mate, next you'll be wanting me to carry a damned parrot too. Talk about stereotyping" Hook laughed clutching his ribs slightly "Now are you done in that bathroom because I would very much like to enjoy a shower with my beautiful wife to be and I hear that there is a cap that will allow me to do that"

"Too much information Pirate, that is my Daughter you are talking about"

"I know" Hook grinned back

Emma just slapped Hook playfully and giggled "Would you stop"

"Easy to see someone is feeling better" David laughed sitting down gingerly on one of the chairs

Emma just grinned wider, it was true, Hook was practically glowing with happiness. It was hard to think that less than twenty four hours ago he was literally paralyzed by fear right there in that bed when he looked so calm and relaxed right now.

"Come on Love, move your bones. I have a shower to enjoy and you have savior duties needing done. Up with you"

Emma giggled again pulling herself up from the bed "OK OK OK"

Hook was on his feet in a second and after she made sure he was steady and that he had his crutch securely in place he was moving quickly across the floor.

"Woah, slow down Pirate. There's no rush" Emma cried

"I beg to differ" he said looking back with a devilish grin "I am about to shower with you Love, I am a red blooded male and believe me when I say that it's worth rushing for"

Emma blushed furiously and as she glanced towards her parents it only got worse when she saw her Mom hiding her face in her hands and her Dad sitting with his jaw hanging open but Hook didn't seem to care he just carried on towards the bathroom.

"Come on Swan... I have an itch that needs scratching if you know what I mean"

Emma had no words!


	58. Chapter 58

**OK, today's update for you... it may be a few days before the next, I'm not sure but PLEASE be patient with me, I will get it to you as soon as I can.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"As much as it pains me to say this I think that maybe you would be better going with the others" David sighed out dropping down onto the couch with a wince

"What? I thought you wanted to go" Mary-Margaret cried out dropping down next to him and giving him a really worried look.

"I do want to go" David said in a resigned voice "BUT this is important and I cannot afford for ME to be the one that lets the side down and right now I'm struggling to sit down on the couch without feeling that my arms and legs are gonna fall off"

"Nothing like a bit of dramatics" Mary-Margaret chuckled "You've been hanging around that Pirate far too long"

David's eye wandered towards the bathroom but he shook his head quickly not wanting to think about what was going on on the other side of that door "Gah...You just had to remind me about him didn't you?"

Mary-Margaret gave another laugh "Leave them alone, it's not like we've never had fun in the shower"

"That's different" David replied with a frown "SHE is our Daughter"

"Who is all grown up and already has a Son if you remember rightly" Mary-Margaret threw back getting up from the couch "Now, if I'm to go I need to get ready. Are you sure you'll be alright with all four boys by yourself?"

"You mean five" David huffed out "You forgot Captain Lothario in there and yes, I'll be fine, Henry can help if I need him too, we're probably just gonna be reading or playing in the pool anyway"

Mary-Margaret gave a tight nod "Right, I better get changed. I can't kick butt in this skirt"

With that she was making her way to the bedrooms again and disappeared from sight leaving David to his own thoughts... which kept coming back to his Daughter and that Pirate.

"I'm going to kill him" he ground out through clenched teeth pulling himself back to his feet and making his way back over to the kitchen, he NEEDED coffee.

He stood watching not really having anything else to do as the coffee brewed but his attention was drawn back towards the little corridor when he suddenly heard Emma's voice.

"Take it easy now, come on, you were doing so well"

He looked up to see a very tired looking Hook coming back around the corner practically being held up by Emma and his anger was gone in a second as he rushed over taking hold of the crutch and removing it so that he could bring the Pirate's arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks Mate"

"Back to bed?" he asked tipping his head that way in question

But Hook shook his head and tipped his towards the couch. They moved slowly but once he was down Hook gave a huge grin.

"Ahhhh... that's better" he sighed leaning back "Who knew that a shower could be so... invigorating"

David snorted "Yeah, I can see it now. You just managing to hold yourself up so your ass doesn't hit the tiles, you're not fooling anyone Pirate"

Hook's eyebrow raised high on his head and he just gave a smirk but Emma slapped his arm again "Would you just stop, no one is believing you so just give it up"

"Whatever you say Love" Hook replied with a twinkle in his eyes before he gave another heavy sigh and closed them.

"I'm gonna get changed" Emma said shaking her head "Mom said you're staying here, you two better promise to behave yourselves, I'm not coming back here to you too trying to outdo one another"

"Us?!" they both chimed in unison and David couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him when he looked at Hook, he had missed this.

"We'll behave Emma, I promise" David said with another little laugh "don't worry"

She just narrowed her eyes at him "Yeah, easy for you to say"

He chuckled as she walked away then he called across to Hook "You want coffee with your meds?"

"Aye Mate, that would be grand"

He quickly poured then made his way back to the couch handing over the brew and the pills to the Pirate before going back to collect his own mug and finally lowered himself down next to Hook with a slight groan.

"You OK?" the Pirate asked with a look of concern

"Coming from you that's laughable" David replied taking a mouthful of molten lava into his mouth and gulping it down quickly "I'm good, I've taken my meds too they'll kick in soon"

Hook looked appeased as he lent back and took a sip from his own mug before letting it rest on the couch next to him but his brow furrowed like he wanted to say something.

"Spit it out" David said taking another sip

Hook looked up at him nervously glancing first towards the bedrooms then at the laundry room door to obviously make sure that they were alone.

"I am scared David"

"What?" he was instantly on alert turning quickly to face his friend "Why? What's wrong?"

"That attack yesterday... I... if I have another... I... " words were failing him and when he looked up at David that damned haunted look was back in his eyes again.

"You won't" David replied in an instant "That only came on because you remembered what happened in that cave"

"Aye" Hook replied with a wry smile "And that's my point... I still remember David. The bloody Crocodile pretended to be Devin, he stuck his damned hand through my chest and threatened to crush my heart if I didn't tell him where the gem was and in that moment I realized I had changed. In the past if he had done that I would have told him to go ahead but I can't now and not just because of Junior but because of Henry and Emma too. They need me as much as I need them so I told him where it was and gave him the upper hand"

"Which he has now lost" David threw back without missing a beat "You did what you had to do to get back to your family, no one can be mad at you for that."

He watched as the words sank in "I just hope that this morning goes as planned so that we can enjoy Junior's day tomorrow"

"Me too" David smirked then gave a chuckle "You should see what Mary-Margaret has got planned, that Kid is not gonna know what hit him when he gets up tomorrow"

"Aye?"

David just nodded, he wasn't giving the game away and if Hook was going to ask more it was forgotten in the next minute when there was a quiet knock on the door.

"That'll be Rufio and Tiger Lily" David grit out pulling himself up from the couch and heading over

The next half hour passed quickly and before David knew it they were hugging their loved ones and watching as they left. David felt hallow inside, he was watching his world walk away from him but he knew that they would be fine, he was married to Snow White and had a Savior for a daughter. He needed a distraction for the morning so with a grin on his face he turned to the Pirate and raised an eyebrow high on his head.

"You up for some fun?" and when Hook just frowned at him in confusion he grinned wider "Mary-Margaret may or may not have arranged for a bounce house to be delivered late last night so that we would have it for tomorrow"

"What the hell is a bounce house?" Hook asked with a frown

"A distraction" David grinned back "Come on, you can help but keep an ear out for the kids, I don't want them seeing it until tomorrow or it will ruin the surprise but I want to make sure that's it's good enough and not full of holes, you have no idea who she got it from! You know if Mary-Margaret finds out that we had this thing out before that party tomorrow we are dead men walking"

"Sounds like a challenge to me" Hook grinned pulling himself up and getting his crutch "Lead the way Mate"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma's heart was racing as they made their way across the clearing where this had all began all those months ago, she kept her head down unwilling to look up at that damned tree as it swayed in the early morning breeze.

"It's OK" her Mom whispered by her side reaching over and taking her hand as they carried on

Emma looked up to meet her eyes and gave a tight smile "Thanks Mom"

They walked in silence from then on not wanting to make any noise that would alert the Lost Ones that they were coming and finally they were standing in front of the cave entrance. Emma had never been here before but she knew only too well what had happened the last time that the Nevengers had come visiting, Henry had been attacked and Hook had nearly killed himself trying to warn her... She shook her head, she needed to focus and when she looked around her it was to realize that everyone was looking to her for guidance.

"Right... OK" she whispered stepping forward "We do this in one quick sweep, NO ONE does anything by themselves we have the buddy system for a reason. Those kids are smart and they are not afraid to use anything they can lay their hands on to get what they want and right now they will want to get away so be careful"

They all nodded silently but then Granny's voice was heard from somewhere near the back of the group "If anyone sees my crossbow can you grab it, so I can stick the pointy end of an arrow through one of these kids"

Emma smirked as she headed through the cave entrance, her Dad had been using Granny's crossbow when his truck had been wrecked but no one could find it at the crash site. Silently Emma hoped that Devin hadn't taken it, the last thing they needed was for him to be armed with a weapon.

They silently walked through the tunnels and were soon all standing in the large open space looking at four sleeping Lost Ones. Leroy gave a feral grin turning to Emma for the signal to go which she gave with a nod of the head. Then chaos ensued as they all moved at once. Emma and Mary-Margaret rushed forward and had their hands on the closest boy in seconds and he was screaming instantly.

The noise was almost unbearable as all the boys yelled and screamed but they soon had them sitting on the sand in the middle of the cave with their hands cuffed in front of them. Emma's eyes raked over each boy and when her gaze settled on Devin's furious features so grinned widely and sneered.

"Gotcha"

He narrowed his eyes at her but remained silent obviously knowing that they were beaten, Emma turned her back on him not being able to look at him without wanting to punch him in the face.

"Leroy can you and the others get them loaded into the cruiser but leave Devin, me and him need to have a chat"

The dwarves all moved as one pulling the other three boys to their feet and shoving them towards daylight leaving only Emma, Mary-Margaret and Granny behind.

"Where is my crossbow you little grub" Granny barked out suddenly dashing forward and grabbing the kid by the throat but he just smiled up at her.

"I burnt it" he laughed "It got quite chilly in here last night"

"WHAT?" Granny roared and Emma had to run forward to stop her snapping Devin's neck

"Granny... let him go" She grit out wrestling the boy from the old woman's grasp

"I got that cross bow from my Mother Emma" Granny gasped out looking close to tears

"And he'll pay for destroying it just not like this"

Devin lay panting on the ground as Emma finally knelt down next to him "Where is the gem Devin?"

He screwed his eyes up at her and frowned in confusion "Why? It's useless and you know it"

Emma just raised a brow "Never mind what I want it for just hand it over"

She watched as he rummaged in his pocket pulling something out but he didn't hand it over straight away he held it back slightly.

"How did you know where we were?" he asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion

But Emma wasn't in the mood to answer any of his questions "Never you mind"

"You... you knew I was there" he suddenly said raising an eyebrow and looking down at his hand "Outside Gold's shop, you knew and you tricked me... this gem still has it's power doesn't it?"

"You're not the only one that can play games Devin, now hand it over" she said holding out her hand

In the blink of an eye he raised the gem up so she could see it then promptly threw it across the cave. Emma's eyes followed it watching as it fell into the sand a few feet away. She turned back to grin at Devin only to find that he was gone.

"Where did he go?" she asked looking around wildly

"Oh My Gosh" Mary-Margaret gasped "I looked away"

"Me too" Granny cried out in despair "I was watching the gem"

"Damn it" Emma barked out pulling her radio out "Leroy, cover the entrance to the cave. Devin got away..."

"I can't see anything" he replied a few seconds later and it hit Emma like a slap to the face

"Yeah... that will be because he's more than likely invisible!" she replied with a sigh.

Emma couldn't believe that it had happened right in front of her eyes... they'd lost him again!


	59. Chapter 59

**Yay, I managed to get an update done for you guys.**

 **Pure fluff... that is all**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian gripped onto his ribs tightly as he howled with laughter at the sight before him. David had tried to inflate the bounce house on the patio instead of the grass area where it was to be set up the next day after saying he didn't want to have to find an extension cord whatever that was but the area was not big enough and as the thing had inflated much faster than he had anticipated David had suddenly found himself wedged between the inflatable, the building and a very thorny rose hedge.

"HOOK... TURN THE DAMN THING OFF" David wailed at the pitch of his voice and being honest Killian was trying but he couldn't quite bend down far enough to reach the power point.

"I CAN'T REACH MATE... I'M TRYING" he yelled back trying not to let David know he was laughing.

"WELL TRY HARDER... I'M ABOUT TO BE CRUSHED TO DEATH OR WORSE STILL THIS THING IS GONNA BE FILLED WITH HOLES FROM THOSE ROSES AND MARY-MARGARET WILL KILL ME WHEN SHE GETS BACK... EITHER WAY IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I'M A DEAD MAN"

Killian was so distracted with trying not to laugh that he was shocked when the power was suddenly cut and there was sudden silence as the fan stopped, he turned quickly to find Henry grinning at his side.

"Is this for Junior's party?"

"Aye lad but please run before your Grandfather sees you, this was supposed to be a surprise for all of you"

Henry just gave a nod "Sure, I'll keep the others inside until you get this hidden... it's awesome by the way, he'll love it"

With that he was off like a shot and Killian was moving forward to try and help David extract himself from the deflating house.

"You OK Mate?" he asked around a snicker

"No thanks to you" David gasped finally freeing himself and gasping in a few breaths

"I couldn't bend down... I did try" Killian said seriously suddenly felt slightly under appreciated, he had really been trying to stop the blasted thing.

David gave him a suspicions look but obviously decided in the end that he was telling the truth "Sorry... I just seriously thought I was going to end my days being crushed to death by an inflatable bounce house"

"It was funny though, who knew you could scream so high?" Killian suddenly grinned

David chuckled "Maybe it was funny for you but I didn't realize this thing was going to be this big. How the hell am I supposed to get this back in that bag?

Killian looked at the ridiculously small bag and raised an eyebrow "Why bother? It's just going to have to be brought out again tomorrow. Hang on, I'll go inside and open up the door to the bedroom. Just throw it in there and pull the curtains, worry about getting it back in the bag when there are people here that can actually bend at the waist"

"I like how you think Pirate" David grinned as he started trying to gather up the never ending thick red fabric.

Killian turned and slowly made his way back into the house stopping briefly by the end of the bed to take in a few breaths and steady himself, Gods why was everything such hard work? Henry suddenly spoke from the kitchen making Killian look up with a smile.

"I'll get Neal in a minute and I'm making us all breakfast in bed so you can take as long as you need. Is Grandpa OK?"

"Thank you Lad and your Grandfather is fine now that he has been freed." Killian chuckled "I wish I'd had my phone thing out there I could have made one of those recordings of the whole thing and shown Junior later, he would have found the whole thing hilarious"

"It was pretty funny from what I saw" Henry grinned back "Just give me a shout when you're done out there and I'll get Junior washed and dressed"

"Thank you Lad, you are a good Brother to him" Killian said sincerely meeting the boy's eyes

"Yeah well he makes a pretty good Brother too and one day he'll make an even better Dad to someone"

Killian was slightly taken aback by Henry's words but David yelling from outside had him moving again, he gave Henry one last grateful smile before furrowing his brow and carrying on towards the room. Once inside he pulled in a few steadying breaths remembering the last time he had been in here but he was not going to let those memories get to him now so he made his way over to the door and pulled it open.

"About time" David griped pulling the bounce house behind him.

Killian moved forward to help but David dropped the thing onto the floor half way through the doorway and stood up with a growl shaking his hand slightly before sticking it into his armpit "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, this thing weights a tonne and my hand is killing me"

"Maybe I can assist you" Killian said, again stepping forward to help

But David was having none of it "You'll just hurt yourself Killian, I'll manage I just need to stop for a minute"

Killian knew that David was probably right but he was fed up of being useless and suddenly the humor in the situation was gone and he sat himself down on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"Why the long face?" David asked sitting down next to him

"I'm just tired of being so bloody useless all the time"

"Hey, you're not useless... you just saved me from a fate worse than death" David grinned but Killian just frowned deeper

"No Mate, I did not. Henry came out and found us. He was the one to turn off the power, I could not"

David didn't say anything he just looked out the open door across the patio for a few minutes before looking down at his own lap with a sigh.

"I wish I could give you some story about how I knew what you're going through because I've been there but I can't" he looked back up at him with a serious face "BUT what I will say is if it were me going through this what would you say right now?"

Killian gave a heavy sigh "I would tell you that everyone understood and that you should take your time and not over do things... I know this Mate but it doesn't make me feel any less useless"

"I know" David suddenly said clapping his hand on Killian's shoulder before standing up "Now stop your whining... you are supposed to be the new improved Hook remember, you weren't going to let the Crocodile win so snap out of it and if you so much as even think about laughing at me doing this I will punch you in the face, got it?"

"Aye" Killian chuckled sitting back a bit as David's ass was suddenly backing towards him and when it didn't stop he swung his feet up onto the bed and scooted himself into the middle to watch from a safe distance.

David grunted and groaned but finally he stood up bringing his hands to his lower back "I am so not doing this again tomorrow, I'll call Leroy later and see if he and the dwarves will help set things up in the morning"

"Sounds like a good idea" Killian agreed as David sat heavily on the end of the bed then flopped down to stare at the ceiling.

"I could go back to bed" he chuckled "I'm beat"

"Do it then, by all means use my bed. I will sit on the couch with the lads I am sure that we can read quietly enough to let you have a couple of hours"

David turned his head and gave Killian a concerned look "I can't leave you to deal with them by yourself"

"You are forgetting my trusty First Mate David, with that boy by my side I am never alone... we will manage just fine. Let me do this for you, you have done so much for me let me repay a small amount"

David gave a sigh "OK Pirate if you insist but if it gets too much you wake me alright?"

Killian grinned pulling himself back up from the bed, his hip was killing him but he didn't let it stop him from shuffling his way through to the main room.

"Henry, Rapha, Junior come on Lads it's time to get this day started... up with you" he yelled out hobbling towards the kitchen to make himself some toast.

He watched David out of the corner of his eye as the Prince kicked off his shoes and lay down on top of the sheets with a sigh, David winced as he tried to get comfortable before turning onto his side to face away from the room and pulling one of the pillows over his head. Killian gave a contented sigh as he ate and looked past the bed to the outside world, maybe they could spend the morning out there instead of sitting inside, it was such a nice day it would be a shame to miss it.

"Morning Killian" Junior cried as he ran across the floor but when Killian raised a finger to his mouth and pointed at the bed the boy frowned and whispered "Is Grandpa not feeling too well?"

"He is just tired Lad, he will be fine in a while. Now what do you boys say to a morning in the pool?"

They all just grinned at him even the young Prince who was sitting on Henry's hip still chewing on what looked like a soggy piece of bread.

"Well, you can't swim in bed clothes, go and get changed and meet me outside"

The boys ran back into the laundry room and Killian headed back to the bedroom to grab his swim shorts thinking that Henry could set up the hot tub for him and he could settle in there with the young Prince. He changed quickly and headed out to the main room again, he could already hear the lads laughing excitedly outside so he gave David one last look as he stepped out the door giving a little smile at the sleeping Prince before setting off across the hot surface in his bare feet to meet up with the lads.

Junior stood holding on to his sail boat with a wide grin on his face "May I sail my ship first Killian?"

"Aye Lad that sounds like a good idea, I have yet to see her sail"

"AWESOME" he yelled out and Killian smirked again at his Henry isms

"Me, Rapha and Neal will go into the pool you can steer around us" Henry suddenly said giving a wide smile as he hitched the small Prince in his arms "Come on Rapha"

Killian was about to protest, he wasn't sure that having the boy in the pool with them was a good idea until Henry grabbed what looked like a bright yellow floating chair and dropped it into the water before walking down the steps and putting the babe inside it where he giggled excitedly and clapped his hands happily as he floated by himself.

"Just be mindful of the young Prince Henry, do not let him get too far from you" Killian called out

"We won't I promise" Henry called back giving Neal a little push to which the Prince squealed in delight.

"Come on" Junior yelled rushing forward and setting the ship onto the water before rushing back to collect the controller from the lounger. He came back over to Killian and looked straight up at him "Do you want to steer her Killian?"

"I would love to Lad but I fear that my lack of digits may be a hindrance"

Junior frowned deeply before suddenly giving a wide smile "Come sit on the side and we can do it together"

Killian wasn't sure how this was going to work but the boy looked so happy that he couldn't refuse him. He looked around for a way to lower himself down but Henry supplied the answer for him.

"Go to the steps Killian, you can easily sit on them"

Junior took hold of his stump and held it on top of his head again and they were moving before Killian knew it. It took a bit of maneuvering once he had laid his crutch against the table but after a few minutes with the help of the boy Killian found himself sitting on the steps with the warm water coming up to his belly, Junior came down next to him then wriggled his way on to his lap before holding the controller out in front of them and spoke.

"You are in charge of forward motion and starboard Killian and I am in charge of backwards and port... now listen carefully, when I say so you push this forward with your thumb and if I need you to turn to starboard you press this button here on the top with your forefinger but when I need to turn to port you must let that one go but keep your thumb pressing on the the forward one"

"Aye Aye Captain" Killian said giving a salute before doing as he had been instructed.

It was a little awkward to begin with and Junior giggled wildly when Killian accidentally steered the ship into Henry and the boy cried out in mock pain but after a few false starts they found a rhythm and it became easier. Killian found himself enjoying the morning immensely and once Henry and Rapha started moving so that the steering became more of a challenge hilarity ensued as Killian deliberately kept veering off course and actually chasing the lad's with the ship.

"Get him Papa... get him" Junior yelled out turning quickly to grin at Killian but in a second he realized what he had said and the grin fell from his face "Sorry, I meant Killian"

Killian's grin faltered for a second too... but it had just been a slip of the tongue, it didn't mean anything yet something in the boy's face had him thinking.

"It's alright Lad" he said meeting the boy's eyes

"I did not mean to say it, it just came out"

"I know" Killian soothed then lent in and whispered "Henry is unsuspecting, if we move now we can get him again"

Junior gave a little smirk and peeked to the side before whispering "Three degrees to starboard Quartermaster then let her go... get that swab"

The ship was on the move again and Henry pretended not to see it coming as he chatted to Rapha while Neal splashed happily by their side. The ship bumped into Henry's left shoulder and in seconds he was flailing about in the water like a dying fish.

"Ahhhhh... he got me Neal, Rapha help me get away" he cried out and Junior giggled loudly sending bolts of pure joy through Killian's body and he found himself grinning too as Rapha pulled Henry and Neal up to the other end of the pool to get away.

This went on for another short while before Killian saw Emma, Mary-Margaret, Rufio and Tiger Lily coming back up the steps carrying take out bags, they looked serious but the second the lads saw them Mary-Margaret cried out.

"Come on boys I brought lunch, inside and get changed please but DO NOT run"

The Lads were inside in no time at all as Swan made her way up towards the steps to help Killian get out of the pool, she didn't smile as he had expected and in an instant he knew something had happened.

"What is it Emma?" he asked as she kicked off her shoes then rolled up the bottom of her jeans to step down to help him.

"We found them... we even got the gem but Devin got away. I'm sorry Killian, this isn't over yet"

He gave a sigh of relief and smiled "Is that all Love? I was worried"

"What?" Emma cried out sitting heavily onto the edge of the pool by the steps just staring at him in awe "What do you mean is that all? Maybe you didn't understand me when I said Devin GOT AWAY"

"I understood you perfectly but I'm not worried Love, he cannot get to us here and we now have the gem. The Crocodile is not going to be happy with that boy. HE is the one that is going to be hiding just hoping that no one finds him now and for that I am not sorry, he can learn how it feels to be living in fear in fact I am sorely tempted to inform Gold myself of the news"

Emma smirked and shook her head in disbelief "This whole new relaxed Hook is hard to get used to but I like it, I like how you're thinking. I may just give Belle a call later and let her inform Gold that the Nevengers are one step closer to finding a way to break the link... oh, how I'd love to be a fly on the wall when he finds out that we have the gem and he can't get to it."

"I have another idea Love" Killian said raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm listening" she replied with a grin

"Wouldn't it just REALLY rile the Crocodile up no end if he found out that Devin had gone to his shop when he wasn't there and threatened Belle to open the safe... she didn't have a choice you know, she had to do what he asked because of the crossbow that the Lost One had pointed at her. She had no idea what he was looking for but he took a box then ran off"

"Oh my God, I love it" Emma grinned "We won't need to look for Devin because he's gonna have to come to us for help to keep himself safe from Gold... HA, that kid is gonna regret the day he crossed this family"

Killian beamed widely "It would seem that the tables have turned on Devin"

"Yep... and he deserves everything that happens to him" Emma finished with a nod getting up again "Now, come on, I got you lunch. Where's my Dad anyway?"

Killian chuckled which turned into a gasp of pain as he straightened up and tried to turn around but as soon as he was moving he answered.

"He is sleeping Love. He decided that it would be a wise move to ensure the bounce house, you are aware of that thing aye?" he looked at Emma to make sure she knew what he was talking about and when she just nodded at him he carried on "Well he decided to ensure that it was fit for purpose but he failed to ensure that there was enough space and nearly ended up being crushed by the thing."

Killian was grinning widely as he stood on his wobbly legs looking at Emma, she shook her head and laughed "Oh my God, I really can't leave you two alone can I?"

"I did nothing Love. I only observed" Killian replied trying to distance himself from the act of stupidity

"Only because you couldn't" Emma burst out with a giggle "I bet that if you were a bit more mobile we would have come back to the two of you bouncing on that thing"

Killian only grinned wider and laughed "Perhaps but from what I saw it does look like it will be fun and young Master Jones is certainly going to like it. Your Father was beyond tired though and there was no way that we could get it back in the bag so in the end he pulled it into the bedroom through the doors and drew the curtains so that the Lads would not see it"

"That's fine" she replied giving him a worried look "You look tired though, has my Dad been sleeping long? Were you alright with the kids by yourself?"

"I am fine Swan, we had a good time although I will admit that I may need to have a couple of hours rest after lunch. May I suggest that in that time you contact Belle then once I wake we can head down to Gold's shop... I still need a chain for Junior's Birthday tomorrow and I would like to see what else I can find for him"

She smiled sweetly at him as they slowly made their way towards the doors "Sounds like a plan"

"He called me Papa earlier" Killian suddenly said not really sure why he was bringing it up, the Lad had simply made a mistake.

"And... what do you think of that?"

"He immediately apologized, it was a slip of the tongue and yet..." he didn't finish

"It felt right" Emma said coming to a stop and facing him"Yeah, who knew that I'd be Momma Swan but I like it"

Killian gave a tight smile "Aye Love but if he does not wish to call me that I will not push him, it is his choice not mine"

Emma just grinned "He'll get there Killian... give him time"

Killian suddenly found himself hoping that she was right and as he stepped back into the house to find his boys eating ravenously, his chest puffed with pride when Junior looked up at him and gave a huge smile, he had the best family in all of the realms.


	60. Chapter 60

**So I managed to get another chapter typed up but there won't be one tomorrow, sorry.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

David woke when someone pulled the pillow from his head.

"Come on Charming, lunch is on the table" Mary-Margaret said tossing the pillow onto the other side of the bed before lowering her voice and giggling "I hear you nearly died when a house fell on you... make sure to grab your ruby slippers before you head over"

She threw him a wink as she walked away and he found himself laughing as he pulled himself up.

"Very funny" he chuckled scrubbing his hand through his hair.

He looked towards the table to see the boys already eating and Emma helping Hook to sit down next to Junior who was actually kneeling on his chair as he wired his way through his lunch. David pulled himself up and stretched his back as he made his way over to sit next to Emma.

"You look like you're enjoying that" David chuckled as Junior grinned at him

The boy chewed quickly and only spoke once he had swallowed his mouthful "It's good Grandpa, Momma got the same"

"Ah... that would be a grilled cheese sandwich then" David said raising an eyebrow "Did she get you onion rings too?"

The kid frowned slightly and looked at his plate in confusion "I do not know"

Emma reached over and dropped a couple in front of him "Here you go Kid, we're sharing"

Junior turned back and smiled widely again "We're sharing Grandpa"

"I can see Kid" he smirked then looked to Henry who was eating happily "You good?"

"I'm AWESOME" he said around a mouthful of food.

David suddenly realized that Rapha was gone and he looked to Emma "I take it Rapha left with Rufio does that mean that everything went to plan"

"Not quite but it will do for now" Emma replied but then smirked "But if you want to join me and Hook we are heading out after he's had a nap while Grandma reads some more Harry Potter to these two, we have "things" that we need to do that may interest you"

He didn't say anything but he was curious and tried to ask with his features what she was talking about but she gave a quick shake of her head and changed the subject.

"I think that tomorrow we should have a pajama day, maybe watch a few movies... you know take it easy" she said winking at Hook who smirked

"Good idea Love" he said schooling his features into a serious look "I think a lazy day is just what we all need"

"Do we get to spend the whole day in our pajamas?" Junior asked happily

"Aye lad... and it is usually accompanied by eating large amounts of junk food"

"What is junk food?"

Henry took it from there "Only the best food every... chips, cookies, popcorn, ice cream... you name it we eat it"

"Do I like all these things?" he asked looking to Hook

"You will just need to try them and see Lad" Hook replied with a smile and David was happy to see that the Pirate was letting the kid find out what he liked for himself.

"We should get pizza too" David suddenly added

"Or even better" Mary-Margaret added "We can make pizza"

"Awesome" Henry yelled "I love making pizza"

David laughed to himself as he ate, his Grandson should be an actor... Henry knew fine well that there was going to be no pizza unless Granny had made some as party food but he just played along anyway.

They all chatted for a while then Junior offered to wash up, he pushed a chair up to the sink and just got on with it as David sat and watched from the couch. Emma helped Hook over to the bed making sure he took his meds and stayed with him until he was sleeping before making her way over to the couch and dropping down next to him.

Mary-Margaret had pulled out the baking things and had the boys making chocolate brownies and David found himself smiling as he watched how happy they were. He had missed all this, the loft had been very quiet since Emma had moved to the Jolly Roger with Henry... hell he even missed Hook.

"What ya thinking?" Emma asked quietly and he turned to look at her with a smile

"I'm thinking that we need to make sure that Junior has the best Birthday tomorrow. We'll need to really tire him out so that he gets an early night then I say we fill this place with balloons, streamers and as many colorful things that we can possibly buy"

"Sounds like a plan old man" Emma smiled "We can pick up the stuff when we head out"

David suddenly had a thought "So are we making him five or is he turning six?"

"I don't know" Emma suddenly said sitting forward to look at the kid "What do you think?"

"I think five... gives him another year of awesome Birthday's before he thinks he's too cool to enjoy them"

Emma laughed "I don't think he'll ever think that he's too cool, you've seen Hook right? He can't hide his happiness when he does something he likes... he's a total dork and that kid is just like him"

"Literally" David chuckled glancing at the kitchen as the boys laughed but then he got serious turning back to look at her "You gonna fill me in on what happened with the Lost Ones?"

Emma lent closer and quickly ran through the details, damn that Lost One. Would they ever be free of him?

"And Hook's not freaking out?" he asked in surprise

"Nope" Emma said with a shrug and looked towards the bed "I hope this lasts, he seems to be happier you know, more relaxed, it's good to see"

"I know what you mean but don't be surprised if he falters... these attacks, they're not something that are just suddenly going to go away. It will take time"

"I know" she smiled back

They just sat and watched for a while and as much as David had slept earlier he must have fallen asleep again because the next thing he knew a cushion was thumping him in the face and Hook's grinning mug was by his side.

"You sleeping again Mate?" the Pirate chuckled leaning back

"Not anymore" David said throwing the cushion back at Hook "Is it time to get going?"

"Aye Mate Emma has just gone to retrieve the wheeled chair"

"Good" David pulled his stiff body up and stretched "God, my back feels like someone's tap danced up and down my spine."

"I have no idea what a "tap dance" is but believe me when I say I know how you feel"

David suddenly chuckled "Do you think that we'd both fit in that chair?"

Hook chuckled back "As much as that may be amusing I am going to say no"

"Shame" David laughed as he walked towards the washroom "back in a minute"

He was back in the living area within minutes just as Emma was helping Hook to sit in the wheelchair. David looked at Henry giving him a wink and the Kid grinned back knowing that they were picking up supplies for the next day.

"Come on Junior" Mary-Margaret called over to the kitchen "story time"

"I'm coming Grandma" the kid yelled back climbing down from the chair and pushing it back to the table before throwing himself onto the couch and snuggling into her side.

"Let's go then" David said turning to his Daughter before looking back at his wife and Grandsons "Enjoy your story boys and be good for Grandma"

"We will" Junior replied "Will you be back in time for the brownies?"

"You betcha kid" David said with a wink "We'll not be long"

Junior seemed satisfied with that so turned back to Snow "May we start Grandma? I want to see what is going to happen when they go through the trapdoor?"

"I think that is our cue to leave" Hook chuckled "Pass me my crutch Mate"

"What?" David said grabbing it anyway but just holding on to it "You're in the chair"

"I am NOT going into the bloody Crocodile's lair in this thing, I will stand on my own two feet thank you very much"

David just shook his head "Fine but I'll carry it and don't fall on your ass because I'm not sure I'm in any fit state to pick you back up and the last thing you want is for Gold to have to do it"

"Not bloody likely Mate, I will be fine. Now are we going or are we not?"

Emma suddenly pushed the chair forward "We're going and can you two please just stop?"

"We didn't do anything?" David cried out throwing his hands out wide

"Aye, what did we do?"

Emma just sighed and rolled her eyes "Come on, Belle's expecting us"

"Wait Love" Hook suddenly gasped as they neared the doorway "The quartz. I will hold it and we will know if that damned hellion is near by, I won't risk it knowing that he could be invisible"

"Good idea" David agreed picking it up and holding it out for Hook to take.

They made their way up to Main street and walked slowly towards the shop. Ruby was outside Granny's obviously having her break and when she saw them she split into a wide smile.

"Hey guys" she yelled jumping up and coming over

"Hey Rubes" Emma replied giving her friend a smile in return

"You guys coming in for something to eat?"

"Nope" Emma smiled "Granny probably told you already but we managed to get the gem back. We are just on our way to Gold's shop where he is about to find that out. If everything has gone to plan Belle will have just told him that Devin has stolen something from his safe after threatening her with Granny's crossbow, he didn't of course, Belle found Blue's heart in there and brought it round to ours but he doesn't need to know that. Blue has her heart back and is in hiding and Gold is about to think Devin has double crossed him... life just got complicated for that Lost One"

"Good, he deserves everything he gets" Ruby grinned

"Agreed" Hook smirked "Come on Love, I want to see his face"

"Call me later" Ruby said gripping on to Emma's arm and giving an excited jump "I want to know EVEYTHING"

"Sure" Emma smiled back then gave a little frown "Or you could come over, we're gonna be setting up everything for Junior's Birthday party, you could help"

"I could if I wasn't already helping Granny with the prep here, she has a tonne of food and we still need to bake the cake"

"Sorry" Emma apologized

"What for? I wanted to help. That kid needs to have the BEST Birthday ever"

Hook looked slightly in awe "Thank you Love, it is appreciated"

"No problem" Ruby grinned then winked "And I promise that there would be any wolf hair in anything"

Hook laughed and David noticed him trying to clutch his ribs but with the quartz still in his hand he couldn't quite manage and the smile slid from his face to turn into a slight frown. They needed to get moving, even though the Pirate had napped after lunch he still looked tired.

"Thanks Ruby" he said starting to walk off hoping that it would prompt Emma to follow and it worked.

"Bye guys" Ruby called after them

David's heart started picking up as they neared the shop and just as they came up to the door they could hear Gold's raised voice coming from inside. He stood and listened as Hook struggled to his feet and Emma took the crutch.

"No Belle, I will deal with that boy by myself"

"I really think we should call David... he needs to know that he's been here. They only just found out that the Lost Ones had escaped and now Devin has done this. What did he want Rumple? What did he take?"

David chose that moment to throw open the door and Gold turned to glare at him.

"David" Belle yelled rushing forward "I'm so glad you're here... Emma, Hook! Good you're here too"

"What's wrong?" David asked in false concern

"Nothing is wrong" Gold suddenly said stepping forward and closing the safe "Well nothing that you need to concern yourself with"

"Really?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow "Belle?"

Belle gave a sigh "They need to know Rumple. Devin was here... he threatened me with a crossbow and forced me to open the safe. He took a box then ran"

"What was in the box?" Hook suddenly asked as he lent heavily on his crutch

"Nothing you need concern yourself with Pirate" Gold sneered "I have it under control"

"What could Devin want from your safe?" David asked stalking forward and giving Gold a menacing look "How long ago did this happen? When we caught up to the Lost Ones we managed to get Devin to empty his pockets and he had a blue gem in there... it looked vaguely familiar but I can't quite place it. Is that what he took from here?"

"What?!" Gold burst out "A blue gem?"

"Yeah, it's about this big" David held up his fingers "I feel like I've seen it before or something similar maybe I saw it in here!"

"No..." Gold replied quickly "It was not from here. Now if you will excuse me I have somewhere that I need to be"

"Rumple! Where are you going?" Belle cried out

"I... I... I had arranged to meet the Blue Fairy. I imagine you still want your magic back" he suddenly said looking at Emma then turned to David "I do not require your services sheriffs so I would like you all to leave please"

"RUMPLE!" Belle cried out in despair

"We came to look for a gift for my boy" Hook snarled "Or is my money not good enough anymore?"

Gold glared at him then grit out "Do as you wish... Belle will assist you, I am leaving"

And with that he was gone, marching out the door slamming it behind him. They all grinned in unison, their plan had worked...

"He totally bought that" Emma laughed

"Yep" Belle smirked "But I still haven't found his dagger so we don't know what he was planning"

"We have time Love" Hook cut in "Are you sure you wish to remain? You could always come to the pool house, you would be safe from him there"

"No" Belle said with a determined look "I want to do this, if I don't he will only find another way to hurt someone else. If I have the dagger he can't and maybe he can tell us how to break the link... Don't worry, he doesn't suspect anything but I'll need to be careful, he's very protective of his dagger and may get suspicious if I ask about it"

"Do not put yourself in danger on my behalf Belle. There is always another way"

"I won't" she said giving a wide smile "and there may always be another way but this is the quickest and you know it. Now what were you looking for? A gift for Junior?"

"Aye. Henry has decided that the lad should celebrate his day of Birth tomorrow and I promised him that I would get him a chain so he can keep our Mother's ring with him at all times"

Hook hobbled over to the counter as Belle disappeared through the curtain to the back shop saying that she had just the thing and David watched as the Pirate leant heavily on the glass surface. David suddenly realized that he was sweating, damn it he was a stubborn ass... he was in pain.

"I'm getting your chair" David hissed at him "You can sit now, Gold has gone"

The Pirate just waved his hand in agreement as he lent further over the counter narrowing his eyes, what was he looking at? David tried to see but suddenly Hook was looking at him with a raised brow.

"Thought you were going to get the chair?"

David sighed but walked away heading to the door as Emma came up to Hook's side.

"What ya looking at?" she asked and David perked his ears up trying to hear as he opened the door and grabbed the chair from the street.

"You will see tomorrow Love but I think I just found the perfect gift for our boy, he is going to love it"

Hook was back in his chair in minutes and Emma handed him the quartz again as Belle brought through the chain which the Pirate beamed widely at.

"Aye, it is perfect" he said suddenly jamming the quartz between his legs then fishing his own chain from beneath his shirt "Swan can you assist me? It is the smallest ring on here. Belle do you have a presentation box suitable?"

Belle nodded vigorously "Of course... he's a lucky boy to have you guys"

"More like we're lucky to have him" David said honestly then nodded his head at Hook "Which is weird because I would do anything to get rid of this version"

Belle laughed and Emma shook her head rolling her eyes again

"He loves me really Belle, we have even shared a bed!" Hook threw back with a smirk

It was David's turn to roll his eyes... he'd walked right into that one.

"If we're gonna start this I'm leaving you two to it, I'll meet you at the store. I'll start grabbing the party stuff"

"Do I not get a kiss goodbye?" Hook called after him and he could hear Belle and Emma laughing but he said nothing...

The Pirate would keep, he'd get revenge later!


	61. Chapter 61

**Change of plans so you get this and I get to have a night off tomorrow instead.**

 **More fluff... getting ready for the party.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Where the hell are we gonna hide all this stuff until tonight?" Emma burst out as she stared at the cart full of stuff that the Prince seemed to have accumulated in the last ten minutes.

"Easy, I already spoke to Regina. She's gonna meet us at the main house and we can store it there" David replied with a shrug "Now, where do you think the water balloons are?"

"What the bloody hell are water balloons?" Killian asked as he peered into the cart

"Ammunition" David replied raising an eyebrow "No boy's Birthday Party is complete unless you have at least one water balloon fight"

"Says the man that's never had a water balloon fight in his life" Emma threw back then yelled after her father as he took off towards the back of the store "Dad, there is plenty here... we don't need water balloons too!"

Killian was intrigued though and liked the sound of these balloon things "Let him be Love, if he wants to spoil the Lad let him. He did not get to do this for Henry, he is just excited like the rest of us"

"I know" Emma sighed "But you know how serious he gets over things, I can just see it now... the kids won't get a look in and he'll be barking out orders of strategy tactics!"

Killian chuckled and looked down into his lap shaking his head "You are probably right Love but Junior will enjoy it no matter what"

"Fine" she sighed out "Let's just get this over with and if he thinks I'm paying for all this crap he can think again"

Killian just grinned as they sat waiting for David to return, he looked down at the brightly wrapped gifts that lay on his lap and smiled widely. Junior was going to be so happy.

"What are you grinning at Pirate" David asked suddenly reappearing "What you get the kid anyway?"

"Never you mind" Killian replied looking up and grinning "All will be revealed in good time but you better have your loose change at the ready, that boy will be looking for payment"

David frowned in confusion but Killian just grinned wider as Emma suddenly pushed the chair forward "Come on Dad, I'm pretty sure we have enough here to decorate two houses, can we go already?"

By the time they had paid (David had paid) and got all the stuff back to Regina's Killian was in desperate need of some more pain pills. His head was pounding and he was starting to feel nauseous again.

"You OK?" Emma asked sliding her hand onto his shoulder from behind

"Tired" he sighed letting his eyes slide closed

"Well we're nearly back. Meds then bed for a couple of hours for you I think. You've maybe overdone it a bit today"

"I think you might be right" he mumbled

In no time at all he was being wheeled through the door where Junior said nothing but wandered over with a knowing look on his face. The lad climbed up on to Killian's knee and settled himself against his front.

"Did you enjoy your story" Killian asked lightly and he felt Junior nod against his chest but he still didn't talk and Killian knew why, he was feeling this too. "Do you want to have a nap with me Lad?"

"Aye" he replied sitting back up looking beyond miserable as his bottom lip started to tremble "My belly feels funny"

"I know Lad" Killian soothed "But Momma is going to fix that in just a minute then we can sleep."

He gave another nod and lent back into Killian's front but it didn't last.

"Come on Kid" David whispered "You need to get up so Killian can get into bed"

Junior held his arms up to David expecting to be lifted and Killian saw the moment of doubt in David's eyes when he didn't know if he could manage or not but then it was gone and the Prince was pulling the boy up into his arms with a wince.

"You ready?" Emma asked lightly by his side

Killian just nodded and got on with it, there was nothing else for it. He honestly thought he was going to lose the contents of his stomach at one point as he came down onto the side of the bed but he managed to stop it as he gulped in a few breaths then steadied his breathing but by the time Emma had him lying down again he was feeling decidedly worse for wear. He felt Junior tuck himself into his side and he pulled him in closer trying to comfort the lad.

"Open up" Emma's voice sounded next to him and without even opening his eyes he just did as she asked and she put his pills into his mouth. He swallowed thickly but then he felt her hand at the back of his head and a bottle on his lips and this time his eyes did open to look up at her.

"Drink" was all she said so he did taking only the smallest amount to wash down the pills knowing that if he took more it would not end well.

Then the room fell into silence, he heard the curtains being drawn and the sound of the others making their way over to the couch but after that nothing. He wondered if they were all just sitting in silence but before he had even thought about opening an eye to look he had drifted off.

He awoke sometime later to find Junior gone to be replaced by Henry lying on his back reading one of the books that Whale had brought over. Killian pulled in a breath and smiled at the lad as he realized that Killian was awake.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Better Henry" Killian replied sitting himself up a bit and looking out into the room "Where is everyone?"

"Grandma and Grandpa took Junior and Neal to the park to play on the swings, Mom's just having a shower"

"I take it that Junior is feeling better then?" Killian said with a smirk

"Yeah, he only slept for like half an hour then he was bouncing around here so Mom suggested the park. They took your quartz with them so that they would know if Devin was around"

"Good" Killian said with a nod then looked at the book in Henry's hands "Find anything interesting?"

"Maybe" Henry replied with a frown "It's quite hard to tell, Whale has scrolled all over these books, there are little notes everywhere BUT I think they might just hold the answer."

The boy suddenly sat up and crossed his legs grabbing another book and holding it up.

"This book talks of the red gem" he dropped it and lifted another "And this book talks of the blue gem... from what I can make out the only way to break the link is to destroy the Jewel and the only way to get the jewel is by joining the two gems together"

Henry sighed heavily and dropped the book in his hand onto the bed and Killian could practically feel his frustration.

"It will be alight Lad" he soothed

"But Killian how do we know that? What if we destroy the jewel and Junior disappears... he was created by the red gem's magic what if when it is destroyed he's taken away too. I don't want that... I can't lose my Brother. I love him"

"We won't lose him Henry" Killian suddenly said sitting himself up and pulling the boy into a hug "If the link needs to remain for Junior to stay with us well so be it, I will not risk the boy... I love him too"

Henry smiled at that then giggled a bit "Junior was worried that he had hurt your feelings when he called you Papa. I told him that it was OK, that you understood but I'm not sure he believed me"

"Being honest Lad he probably picked up on my initial reaction but he has nothing to be sorry for it was an accident..."Killian suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable and mumbled "but you know... if he DID want to call me Papa... well that would be alright too"

Henry beamed at him "I knew it... he so wants to call you it but was scared that you wouldn't like it after Grandpa said it in the hospital and you weren't happy"

"I had only just met the Lad Henry, it was a lot to take in but now he feels like part of the family and with him calling your Mother Momma it just seems right even if it's not true"

Henry tipped his head and raised an eyebrow "It's as true as you make it Killian. I have two Moms and BOTH of them love me and just because I don't call you Dad doesn't mean that I don't feel like you are mine."

Killian blinked a few times "Henry... I …." words were failing him but when the boy gave a knowing smirk Killian gave a laugh "I am not very good with words when it comes to these things but I want you to know that I will ALWAYS be here for you. I love you as if you were my own."

"I know" Henry beamed back "I'll talk to Junior later and tell him that's it's OK"

"Thank you... Son" Killian said tentatively and when Henry grinned the relief was instantaneous.

Emma came back into the room just then and smiled widely as she dried her hair "You feeling better?"

"Aye Love" he replied throwing back the sheet and shuffling towards the edge of the bed.

"Hang on, I'll help you in a sec" Emma called "Just let me drag a comb through my hair so it doesn't end up in knots"

"I'll help him Mom, don't worry" Henry said jumping up from the bed, he grabbed Killian's crutch until he got his hand into the brace then the Lad took hold of Killian's stump and lent back "Come on Old Man"

Killian chuckled "Less of the old"

But Henry just grinned "Where too? The couch or the bathroom?"

"Bathroom" Killian gasped out as he tried to take his first step and his hip threatened to dump him onto the floor.

"Take it easy" Emma called over from the seating area with a look of worry on her face.

Killian paused to let his pain settle before setting off again and this time it was a little easier. Henry left him in the bathroom but waited outside the door where he collected him again once he was done.

"Couch?"

Killian gave a tight nod not trusting his voice as he struggled forward, it would seem that Swan was right, he had overdone it today yet he couldn't be sorry, he had had fun. Once he was settled on the couch Henry dropped down next to him.

"Need anything else?"

"I am fine Lad" he said with a sigh as he lent back into the cushions "Do not fret"

Henry eyed him suspiciously but kept quiet as he sat back and kicked his feet up onto the low table. Killian followed suit and they both grinned knowing what was coming when they heard Emma headed their way.

"Feet off the table you two... What? Were you born in a barn?" Emma cried out "This place is not ours remember and we're probably already gonna have to replace a few mattresses before Junior's done"

She slapped Henry's feet and gave Killian a death glare which had him pulling his feet off with a sigh as she sat down but Henry spoke before he had a chance to complain about the unfairness of the situation.

"What's the plan for tonight then?" he asked looking back and forth between them.

"Well hopefully Junior will be tired after playing at the park all afternoon, we are having mac and cheese for dinner, bath time then bed for that little sailor. Hopefully he'll sleep right through because the minute he's in there and that door is closed we have work to do. Grandpa bought half the store and it's gonna take an age to blow up all those balloons"

"I can do that" Henry said quickly "We've got a pump up at the house... an electric one, it'll take no time at all"

"Why the hell do you have an electric balloon pump?" Emma asked

Henry just shrugged "You know what Mom's like, she can't help herself when she's out shopping"

Emma laughed "I noticed"

And when Regina walked through the door mere seconds later and they all grinned her she just stopped in the middle of the floor and looked down at herself.

"What? Does my top clash with my pants or something? Why are you all grinning?"

"We were just talking about you" Emma said standing up "Henry says you have a balloon pump that we can use"

Regina grinned "I do and lucky for you I knew exactly where it was and it's now sitting by the pile of things to come down later."

"Great" Emma said clapping her hands together and heading to the kitchen "You want to stay for dinner? It's mac and cheese."

"Sounds good to me, let me help"

Regina headed over to the kitchen too and Killian looked back to Henry expecting him to jump up to join them but he just sat back and put his feet back onto the table with a grin. Killian smirked and mimicked the Lad leaning back with a sigh... What Swan didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

He sat with Henry for a short while until hurricane Junior came back into the house and all thoughts of peace and quiet were forgotten as the Lad launched himself on to the couch grinning like a fool.

"I played on the swings Killian. Grandpa pushed me so high I could see the clock tower"

"Is that right?" Killian asked giving a look of surprise "That must have been really high, you are lucky you did not fly away"

Junior giggled "I held on tight."

David lowered himself down onto the chair with a groan looking straight at Killian "I'll say it again, you are hard work"

Killian chuckled "Aye, I know what you mean Mate"

Henry pulled himself up and gave Killian a meaningful look then held his hand out to Junior "Come on Junior, let's go wash up for dinner"

Killian gave Henry a wink as he went past knowing that he was about to discuss the whole "Papa" issue with the lad and his stomach gave a flutter as Junior looked up at him with a frown. He tried to send good vibes towards the lad but he must have just looked like he was in pain or something when David whispered.

"What the hell is that face about?"

Killian pulled in a deep breath knowing that he was more than likely about to be mocked.

"Henry is about to inform Junior that it is alright to call me Papa... I guess I am just nervous."

Much to Killian's surprise David just gave a lazy smile "About time, if I've got to be Grandpa it seems only fair that he has a Papa too... welcome to the club"

"I am not a member yet" Killian replied looking towards the bathroom nervously "That is up to the lad not I"

David just huffed out a laugh at him but held his tongue as Killian fidgeted trying not to look like his stomach was doing somersaults but when Junior came back round the corner a few seconds later with a huge grin on his face Killian's nerves were forgotten.

"Is it really alright?" the lad asked with a smile

"Aye Lad, it would be an honor"

"Awesome" Junior cried running forward and jumping up onto the couch before carefully crawling his way onto Killian's lap and looking up at him.

Killian cleared his throat "Are you sure this is what you want Lad?"

"Aye" he said seriously "Our real Papa was not nice... you are. I want a nice Papa"

Killian pulled the boy in and he came to him with no resistance snuggling into his front "I will do my best Lad. I promise"

They sat like that for a while as David and Henry chatted about nothing in particular, Killian had just started to doze off when Emma came down to sit next to him on the edge of the couch and cupped his face with her hand waking him as she brushed her thumb under his still slightly swollen eye before looking down at Junior still lying in his arms.

"You tired Kid?" Killian felt Junior give a little nod "Well come and eat your dinner. You can play with your toy boat in the bath for a while after that then I think that it will be bed time, come on let's get you up from there without hurting Killian"

Junior sat up and held his arms up so that Swan could lift him "He's not Killian Momma... he is Papa"

"Papa eh?" she asked raising a brow

"Aye" he said with a grin as she sat him on her hip "We are a proper family now"

Swan brought her finger to his nose causing him to giggle.

"You better believe it kid." she gave Killian a loving smile as she started towards the table "Come on Papa... you're dinner is getting cold"

David held out his hand which Killian readily took and was hauled to his feet with a groan, he was stiff from sitting too long but when he was handed his crutch he just took it and got on with it knowing that his meds would be waiting for him and true enough as he lowered himself down at the table it was to find his pills sitting next to his plate.

Dinner was a happy affair and afterwards Killian chose to help Henry bathe Junior, he sat on one of the dining table chairs by the side of the bath tub and ended up being more of an observer but when the washing was done and Junior started playing with his boat Killian could not resist leaning over and pushing the vessel back down the bath at him.

By the time the bath was done and the lad was dried and in his pajamas he was yawning widely.

"I think it is time for bed." Killian said with a smile as Junior gave another wide yawn

"I am sleepy Papa" he said rubbing his eyes "Will you tuck me in?"

"Aye lad" Killian replied heading towards the laundry room "Henry, are you to join us for a story Son?"

"What we reading?" he asked following behind

"Whatever your Brother chooses" Killian said looking back at Junior "What is it to be?"

"May we hear a story from your book?" Junior asked Henry as he climbed into his bed

"Sure"

Henry went to the dresser and lit the lamp before collecting the story book and bringing it back over looking at Killian "Do you want me to read? It might be a big awkward for you, it's kinda big to hold up while on the bed"

"Aye Lad, that would be grand"

"Come and lie down with me Papa" Junior said patting the bed.

Killian knew it was a bad idea, he was beyond tired and he just knew that he would fall asleep and yet he found himself doing as the boy asked not wanting to let him down. The minute he was on the bed Junior tucked himself into his side and yelled up to Henry who had climbed onto the top bunk.

"We are ready Brother"

Henry started reading and before Killian knew it he was starting to doze again, he tried to fight it knowing that there was work to be done but Henry's voice was like a soothing balm and he found himself losing the battle...

Within minutes Killian Jones Senior and Killian Jones Junior were sleeping soundly, Henry climbed from his bed and crept from the room with a grin plastered on his face.

"Let Operation "Fiesta" commence" he whispered as he pulled the door closed behind him.


	62. Chapter 62

**OK so I am giving you a giant update today only because you may not get one for a few days.**

 **Birthday breakfast and gifts coming up...**

 **Fluff**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian woke still feeling the tiredness pulling at him but he also knew what had caused him to stir... he needed to pee!

Squinting into the dim light he tried to figure out how he was going to extract himself from the bed without waking Junior who was currently draped across left hand side. He grit his teeth bringing his hand up to try and slide the boy to the side but the awkward angle pulled painfully on his ribs.

Damn it... he let his hand fall back onto the bed with a sigh, he was going to have to wake the boy.

Pulling in a deep breath he lifted his head again about to speak when Junior surprised him.

"I will move Papa... do not hurt yourself further"

Killian blinked hard. How did he know?

But Junior just did as he had said and slid down onto the bed never opening his eyes and when Killian pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed he felt the lad shuffle back to the middle of the mattress and pull up his covers.

"See you in the morning Papa" Junior sighed out cozying down further into his pillow.

"Goodnight Son" Killian smirked "Sweet dreams"

He could see his crutch leaning on the dresser so pulled himself up using the ladder to the top bunk and gave two very wobbly steps to grab it pausing only long enough to ensure that he had a proper grip before setting off again.

The minute he pulled the door open and stepped out into the light he was squinting his eyes against the brightness. He was still blinking madly when Swan came up to his side and closed the door behind him.

"Hey sleepy head"

"Good Evening Love" he winced out as he tried to move off again and he felt her take hold of his arm to help, he finally managed to look at her without his face screwed up "Thank you"

"Bathroom?" she asked

Chuckling at his obviousness he gave her a smile "Aye Love and quickly before I make a mess on the floor, it would seem that the boy's foot was digging in my bladder!"

Swan gave a snort as she started moving towards the little corridor but when Killian looked up he stopped and gasped in surprise. There was color everywhere. Balloons of every shade were pinned to the walls, scattered across the couches and over every clear surface. There was a huge banner across the wall and there were flags as well as many many paper chains strung up across the room.

"Swan... you have all outdone yourselves. This is amazing" he looked at each of his family who were all grinning madly "Thank you, all of you. He is going to love this"

"Right come on before you pee yourself" Swan suddenly said tugging on his arm slightly and giving a giggle "You can ogle afterwards"

Emma helped him to sit at the dining table a few minutes later and he looked around in awe, it really was a sight to behold and when Henry dropped down next to him he suddenly found himself fighting against that bloody lump in his throat again when the boy just smiled up at him. He returned to looking around himself but when he brought his arms up onto the table to adjust his position he looked down in confusion when his fingers touched something strange. He glanced down to see thousands of tiny number fives in lots of different colors spread across the surface.

"What is this?" he asked picking one up

"Table confetti" Henry replied picking up some from in front of himself and laughing " it's just there to make sure that Junior knows that he is five"

"I think he might have a fair idea already Lad" Killian laughed as he pointed at the many balloons that each had a number five printed on them

"Yeah well, you only turn five once don't you" David suddenly said before dropping his hand on Henry's shoulder "Right Kid, we're done. Bedtime"

Henry didn't argue he just pulled himself to his feet and hugged everyone in turn then headed to the bathroom, Killian followed him with his eyes until David spoke again.

"You want a drink Hook?"

"Aye Mate" Killian replied as his eyes jumped to the Prince who now stood in the kitchen next to Mary-Margaret who was bouncing Neal in her arms.

"I'm heading to bed too" Mary-Margaret whispered so as not to wake the babe, she came up onto her tiptoes and kissed her Prince on the cheek

"I'll be in soon" he smiled back as she walked away. "I'm just gonna do this first"

Emma wandered over to the kitchen "I'll do that. Go to bed Dad you look beat"

"You sure?"

She nodded so David stepped forward and kissed her forehead "Don't stay up too late, tomorrow is gonna be a big day"

"We won't Dad, I promise. Night"

"Night"

Henry passed them a few seconds later "Night Mom, night old man"

"Goodnight Son" Killian called after him with a chuckle... it felt so right and he sighed as he lent back in his seat with a smile on his face.

He had two son's and he could not be prouder.

"You want this in bed or you want to sit on the couch for a while?" Emma said breaking his reverie

"Bed I think Love, it will be easier in the long run and it means we can snuggle" he raised a brow at her as she looked over at him.

"Is that what you're calling it now?" she laughed.

In no time at all they were both settled in their bed with the lights off and the drinks were forgotten as they lay in each others arms.

"I've missed this" Emma sighed as she pulled him in tighter

"As have I Love" he looked down at her with so much love that he felt like he may burst. How did he get so lucky?

She lent over drawing him into a kiss and he thought that he was surely going to melt as she slid her hand across his chest but just as he was starting to lose himself to her she pulled back and grinned.

"Cool it Captain..."

"Ugggghhh" he cried out letting his head flop back into the pillow "Swan you will be the death of me!"

"No Hook I'm saving you... from yourself. You're in no fit state to do ANYTHING other than hurt yourself so I suggest you drink your cocoa and take a time out"

He huffed out a breath as she pulled herself from his arms and sat herself up passing him his mug which he took after struggling to pull himself up with a wince.

"Are you sure you are on the side of good?" he grumbled taking his drink

She just laughed leaning back on the pillows "Good things come to those who wait"

"Aye so they say" he chuckled back "But at this rate when the time is right you are going to blow my mind"

"Among other things" she smirked raising her eyebrow again and grinning at him.

"Swan you are quite determined to torment me tonight" he replied giving her a hard stare, she was such a tease.

She just grinned at him before starting on her drink and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Emma took a final gulp from her mug and put it on the side before reaching over and plucking his from his hand "Come on, let's get some sleep. I have a feeling that our boys are going to be very highly strung in the morning"

"I think you may be right Love" he sighed against her hair as she snuggled into his side.

He wasn't sure how he was going to sleep. The bubble of excitement was growing in his belly by the minute as lay there looking at all the decorations in the dim light but in the end he must has just dropped off because the next thing he knew was that he was waking up to a dwarf standing by his bedside staring at him with a stupid grin on his face.

"What do you want dwarf?" he grumbled as he tried to pull the sheet up to hide his bruises, he didn't want everyone seeing them but the dwarf didn't reply he just tipped his head and grinned wider.

"Dopey" a voice suddenly called in a harsh whisper from the door way "What are you doing in here... you were told to stay outside Brother?"

Suddenly Leroy appeared in Killian's field of view as he grabbed hold of Dopey's arm and tugged him hard towards the door but when he noticed that Killian was awake he stopped and sighed.

"Sorry Pirate... he wandered away from me"

Killian pulled himself over onto his back and squinted against the bright sunshine "Do not worry Mate I have been woken by much worse in my time. Where is Emma?"

"Outside, we're trying to inflate that giant red monstrosity"

Suddenly Killian wanted to be out there too, he had missed all the decorating last night he didn't want to miss this too. His bruises were forgotten as he suddenly threw the sheet back and hauled himself quickly to the edge of the bed.

"Pass me my crutch Mate. This I need to see"

Leroy chuckled loudly "Sure, no problem."

Killian was on his feet in seconds, it took a few paces for his hip to settle but he was soon making his way slowly across the patio to the top of the store steps where he stopped and grinned widely at the sight before him. The other dwarves and David were just securing it in place with some metal pegs and Emma was grinning up at him.

"Stay there" she yelled running forward and up the steps "Let me help"

"Thank you Love" he replied letting her take hold of his stump and guiding him forward

Leroy and Dopey moved past them and back across the lawn as Killian looked back to Emma "You have been busy, I wish you had woken me. I wanted to help"

"I know, I'm sorry but there really wasn't much you could have done anyway... that thing weights a tonne"

"Aye, your Father already complained of that." Killian chuckled then asked "What time is it?"

"It's a little after eight. I'm hoping that the kid sleeps for about another half hour or so. Mom's gonna make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and the party officially starts at one so we'll have a few hours where he can open his gifts and take it easy before the craziness starts"

"Sounds ideal" Killian replied and as they finally reached the bounce house it was to find David pulling himself up from his knees and stretching out his back.

"I'm glad we don't need to do this every day" he grinned looking at Killian "You ready for today?"

"As ready as I can be." he replied "I just wish that I was not currently creeping around like an invalid I would have enjoyed a good bounce on there with the boys"

"What if I promise to get it again for your party" David grinned "Would that straighten your face?"

Killian just laughed but then suddenly David was kicking off his shoes and climbing up on to house, he turned and shrugged at Emma when she looked at him with her jaw hanging open "What? Someone has to test it"

"And that just had to be you did it?"

David grinned and started bouncing in earnest "Well I have to make sure that it's secure enough don't I? We don't want any disasters"

"Any excuse Mate" Killian laughed as he watched the Prince

"Come on, let's leave him to it" Emma said rolling her eyes and turning away "I picked you up some more swim shorts, you want a top on too?"

She knew how he felt about people staring but as he looked down at his still very bruised torso he gave a sigh and shook his head "To hell with everyone. Today is about Junior not me besides almost everyone that will be here have already seen what I would be hiding so why bother? I would much rather be comfortable than too hot"

"Good" Emma grinned "We can get you in the hot tub too later but first things first let's get you showered"

Half an hour later he was being helped to sit on the couch with a groan, he was sweating already and the day was barely started.

"Hang on I'll grab your meds" Emma said rubbing a hand down his arm and heading to the kitchen where Mary-Margaret, David and Regina all stood preparing the breakfast. Killian had literally just palmed his pills down his throat when the laundry room door opened and Henry's head peeked out and he yelled.

"Are you all ready to have our "Pajama Day"?" he was grinning like a fool as everybody was suddenly scrambling over to the couch to gather around Killian.

"Sure Kid. Come on in" Emma called over gripping onto Killian's arm in anticipation.

Henry opened the door and walked out followed by a grinning Junior but when they all yelled "Surprise" Junior ground to a halt with his mouth hanging open. Killian took an unconscious gasp himself as he felt the lad's surprise.

"Happy Birthday Junior" Henry yelled turning around and hugging the lad but Junior still just stood in shock and Killian found himself sliding forward to the edge of the couch.

"It's alright Lad, come on this day is for you"

Slowly he watched as Junior looked around the room until his gaze jumped back to him again "All of this is for me?"

"Aye Lad"

Then there it was... a jolt of happiness shot through Killian as the boy's face split into a huge smile and he ran forward throwing himself at Swan.

"Momma" he squealed "It is my Birthday"

"Yeah it is" she cried back pulling him up into a hug "And this is only the beginning. We have a whole day of fun to look forward too"

He clambered free from Swan's arms and walked on his knees across the couch towards Killian who scooped him up and gave him a hug too as he whispered in to the Lad's ear "Happy Birthday Son"

Junior sat back and grinned widely "This is the best day of my life"

"That I do not doubt" Killian laughed back "and it is about to get so much better. I hear Grandma is going to make her world famous chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast"

"Truly" he asked turning quickly to Mary-Margaret "May I help?"

"If you want to" Mary-Margaret smiled sweetly "It's your day you can do what you like"

"I want to, I want to" he yelled giving a few bounces on the couch

"Come on then" Mary-Margaret held her hand out to him and he jumped up and grabbed it launching himself from the couch "Are you helping Henry?"

"You bet" Henry grinned jumping up to follow

Killian and Emma sat watching as the lads busied themselves with their Grandmother and Killian gave a contented sigh as Emma cuddled into his side. Junior's happiness was seeping through every part of him and it was better that any medication that Whale could prescribe.

"You look more relaxed than I've seen you in a long time" Regina suddenly said drawing his attention her

"Aye Love" he replied turning to look at her "That comes down to the boy. If he is happy I am happy"

Regina smiled at him "Fatherhood suits you Captain"

He just smiled and looked back at his boys "Who would have thought it? The Evil Queen and the Fearsome Captain Hook settling down into family life"

"The same family no less" Regina snorted "But I'm not sorry. I have never been this happy. It's funny, I cast the curse thinking that punishing everyone would bring me happiness yet it was only once it was broken that I found it"

Emma laughed "Yeah, you were a bit of a bitch when I first arrived"

"And you were beyond annoying Swan with all your meddling ... you tried to cut down my apple tree"

"Only because you had me arrested for something I didn't do" Emma exclaimed

"Sounds like I missed out on some fun times" Killian chuckled

"Being honest I enjoyed the challenge" Regina suddenly said "No one until then had dared to speak out against me... you... you were something new"

Emma beamed "It was fun wasn't it"

David cleared his throat "Well, some of it was fun... some of it not so much. I was a total douche to your Mother. David Nolan was not a very nice person"

"Hey" Regina cried "You can't blame me for that. I had you in a coma for a reason"

"Yeah 'cause that was so much better" David laughed "Actually when I think about it, it probably would have been. I could have just slept through the whole thing then Snow could have woken me with a kiss once the curse was broken"

"Sounds like the easy way out to me" Emma scoffed "But it could have saved a whole load of issues with the whole Katherine situation"

"What Katherine situation?" Killian asked "Have I missed something?"

"BREAKFAST" Junior suddenly yelled

"Saved, just in time" David said quickly jumping up and practically running to the table

"Love?" Killian said turning to Emma "Katherine?"

"Long story involving a love triangle and a fake murder investigation. I'll explain later. Now is not the time" she whispered getting up from the couch and pulling him up onto his feet.

He had literally just sat down again when Whale appeared at the door and cringed "Sorry, I'm interrupting breakfast"

"Nonsense Victor" Mary-Margaret said ushering him inside "Come, have some pancakes"

"It's my Birthday" Junior said giving a toothy grin and Killian laughed when the he saw his chocolate covered teeth. "I am five years old"

Whale gazed around the room "Five years old eh? Happy Birthday Kid"

"Thank you" Junior grinned looking back at Killian

"Come on Lad, eat your breakfast before it gets cold. We still have gifts to open after this"

"Gifts" Junior gasped "I get gifts?!"

"Lots of them" Emma replied "But eat first then you get dressed THEN you open gifts... that's the Birthday law"

Breakfast was devoured in no time after that and Whale sat back in his seat bringing his hand to to stomach "That was great, just what I needed. Thank you"

"You're welcome" Mary-Margaret chirped taking his plate away then turning to Henry "Can you help Junior get washed and dressed please? That way Doctor Whale and Killian can have five minutes peace"

Killian wasn't looking forward to this, Whale always prodded and poked in all his sore places but he knew it needed to be done so with a sigh he pulled himself up to his feet and headed back towards the bed.

"Let us get this over with. Just try to not cause too much pain, I do not want the boy suffering on his special day"

"I'll do my best" Whale said sincerely following him over but all too soon Killian was clenching his teeth and clamping his eyes closed as Whale first checked his hip then his ribs.

"Sorry" Whale mumbled as he worked "How's the neck?"

"Fine as long as I don't move too quickly" Killian grit out as Whale took hold of his head and moved it from side to side before checking on the row of stitches above his ear

"Good" Whale finally said sitting back and allowing Killian to sit up a bit "I think we're done"

Junior and Henry were back and the Birthday boy climbed onto the bed next to Killian to watch as Whale put his things away.

"When do these blasted things come out?" Killian asked running his fingers over the jagged scar

"Another couple of days I think, it's not quite ready. Sorry I know that's not what you wanted to hear"

Killian huffed out a sigh and looked at Junior with a frown "I wanted to swim with the lads, being in the pool helps my hip and the weather has been so nice of late"

"Sorry" Whale sympathized

"Do not worry Papa... maybe you will get your wish after all" Junior said cryptically as he came up on to his feet and started bouncing on the bed.

"Maybe" Killian smirked back as the boy's happiness once again effected his mood, he couldn't stay annoyed at his situation with Junior in such a good mood.

"OK, I'll leave you all to it" Whale said before turning back to Junior digging in his pocket and handing him a twenty dollar bill "Happy Birthday Kid, if I had known I would have brought a gift but with this you can chose something that you want"

Junior took the bill and looked at it curiously but just said "Thank you sir"

Killian chuckled, the kid didn't know what it was "It's money Junior, it means you can choose something from the store for yourself"

"Really?" He looked at the bill more carefully then looked back at Whale with a grin "Thank you Whale"

Killian chuckled "That's Doctor Whale to you young man"

Junior jumped from the bed and took off across the room holding up the money "Thank you Doctor Whale... Momma, Momma look what I got"

Killian pulled himself up to his feet and held out his hand to Whale who took it giving it a shake "Thank you Mate, you did not have to do that"

"I know" Whale shrugged "But the kid's grown on me, what can I say?" The Doc grinned then grabbed his bag "I'll be back in two days to take out those stitches, don't over do it"

With that he was gone leaving Killian to make his way back over to the couch where Junior sat grinning like a fool next to a pile of gifts obviously waiting on him arriving because the minute Killian's rear hit the couch the Lad was ripping the paper off the first one as everyone watched. Killian could literally feel the boy's excitement as he pulled the paper back to reveal a wooden cutlass.

"I compromised" David smirked "Yes, it's still made of wood but at least it's a cutlass. I figured we could teach them to use them together... you know once you no longer need that crutch to stop yourself landing on your ass"

Killian gave him a tight smile and nodded "I would like that Mate"

"I have a cutlass" Junior grinned up at him when he looked at the boy.

"Aye Lad and once you have mastered how to wield it properly we will get you a real one then you and your Brother can spar"

Junior made short work on his gifts opening them to reveal books, a small bow and arrow which Mary-Margaret promised to teach him how to use and another toy boat for his bath then he picked up Killian's gifts opening the chain and ring first. He gasped out a breath and looked to Killian with tears in his eyes as he pulled it over his head and held the ring tightly in his hand.

"Thank you Papa. I will keep it safe, I promise"

"I know you will Son" Killian replied earnestly "She would be proud of you"

Junior suddenly put his other gift aside and climbed up onto the couch and threw his arms around Killian's neck, he could feel the boy's grief threatening to take over the happiness so he returned the hug but pulled the boy back quickly.

"No tears today Son, today is a happy day. Come on you have other gifts to open"

Junior gave a little sniff but smiled and was soon back sitting in his seat picking up his other gift and stripping the paper off.

He turned quickly grinning widely and cried "A penny whistle"

"Aye Lad, I know how much you love to play so when I saw it I knew that you would appreciate it"

"What's a penny whistle?" Henry asked with a frown and Junior held it up for him to see as David answered.

"It's a tin whistle Kid." he said then turned to Killian "I didn't know you could play"

Killian laughed and held up his stump "Again... that's because I can't. Not any more but HE can"

"Let's hear then" David said sitting forward in anticipation.

Junior stood quickly and cleared his throat before lifting the whistle to his lips and starting, he played "Muir Eireann" a haunting song that he had learned at an early age. Killian's lip twitched as he looked around the room and noted that everyone was just staring in awe as the Lad played the whistle beautifully but when he finished they all clapped madly and Killian thought that he would burst with pride as Juniors little chest puffed out.

"That was beautiful" Regina cried out and Killian noticed her wiping a tear from her eyes "You play so well"

"Thank you Gina" he replied with a small bow

"How about we show them what you can really do?" Killian suddenly said wanting to show off and Junior grinned wider lifting the whistle back up to his lips.

Killian nearly burst out laughing when Junior started playing a really fast jig, the lad's fingers seemed to fly as he played the whistle not making a single mistake. Swan turned to him and gasped out "How on earth can he play that fast?"

"Practice Love" He whispered back "This was one of the few ways that myself and Liam could make some money when we hit port. We used to play in the street and people would pay a penny to hear hence why this was known as a penny whistle"

She smiled at him and turned back to Junior clapping wildly again when he played the last note "That was amazing Kid."

He grinned again and jumped up onto the couch "Thank you Momma. I like playing, it makes me think of Liam. We always had fun when we played our whistles"

"I'll bet" She said pulling him into a hug

Henry sat down next to them "Maybe you can teach me too"

"I would like that" Junior grinned "We can play together"

"That's the idea but you'll need to go slow... that was mental" Henry laughed and Killian laughed too he had forgotten just how fast he had played as a child.

"Come on Kid" Swan suddenly said standing up "Leave the whistle, you've got one more gift. Come on Henry, you've got one too"

Junior left the whistle on the couch to take Swan's hand and they headed into the bedroom where the two brand new bicycles lay hidden. Regina and Mary-Margaret went too leaving Killian and David on the couch. It had been decided that Henry deserved a treat for all the work he had put in helping with Junior, he was a good Lad.

Killian picked up the whistle and played with it giving a heavy sigh.

"You miss playing it?" David asked

"I didn't think so but now..." he trailed off "I think I miss who I played it with more. Liam and I always felt so carefree when we played, the Captain left us too it just glad that we were no longer under his feet. THIS right here... this was my happiness"

"And now it can be again, he'll play that thing to death I can just tell" David said standing up "Come on Pirate. No moping on Junior's Birthday"

Killian smirked putting the whistle onto the table. The Prince was right, he didn't want the Lad picking up on his mood so he pulled in a breath and struggled to his feet heading to the bedroom with David by his side but he suddenly stopped and grasped at his chest as a huge jolt of sheer joy surged through him. He had the overwhelming urge to jump on the spot but David grasped him by the arm and ducked down to look in his face as he stood panting harshly against the feeling.

"Hook?" David gasped obviously thinking something was wrong "What's going on?"

Killian gave a stuttering laugh "I am going to guess that Junior just unwrapped his gift. The feeling is just a little overwhelming... I'll be fine in a second"

David sighed out heavily "My God Hook, I thought you were having a heart attack or something"

"I think I almost did" Killian chuckled back "That was... intense"

They both laughed as they set off again but David suddenly stopped "Can I suggest that you sit down for when he sees that bounce house otherwise you may just end up on your ass."

"Good idea Mate" Killian agreed with a hearty laugh.

Feeling Junior's emotions was very confusing and at times so overwhelming that he felt like he was losing himself, unable to separate his feelings from the boy's yet as he made his way towards the laughter ringing out from the bedroom he found that he couldn't wait to feel the thrill of the boy's joy again.

He grinned to himself as he pictured the lad jumping in the bounce house... David was right, he would need to find a comfortable seat to witness that part of the day.

He couldn't wait!


	63. Chapter 63

**A longer update again as I am unsure as to when I will get a chance to do another for you all.**

 **A tiny wee bit of Devin then more Birthday goodness.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Devin lounged on the bench and watched as the sheriff and Henry accompanied Hook's Son through the park. He sat chewing on his stolen breakfast, this whole invisibility thing certainly had it's advantages. It had allowed him to swipe his food from the bakery after he had slept a quite comfortable night at the Charming's loft knowing that they were unlikely to return anytime soon. He had gotten in the same way as he had the last time which surprised him, he had thought that they would have fixed that broken window by now but they hadn't which suited him just fine, it meant that he had a safe place to stay until further notice. He wiped his hands down the front of his pants as he finished eating and got to his feet to follow behind the strange "family" simply because he had little else to do.

"Look Grandpa I can do it" the boy yelled out as he wobbled madly on the strange two wheeled contraption that he seemed to be trying to master.

"You're doing really well Kid, just be careful though don't go too fast. You don't want to fall off and hurt yourself. That would be sore for you and your Papa and he has enough bumps to be dealing with already" the sheriff called after him

The boy put his feet down and came to a stop grinning madly "I won't fall, Papa is safe, do not worry"

They all seemed to find this funny!

What were they talking about?

Why would this boy falling hurt the Pirate?

Devin was now intrigued so he walked quicker to catch up dodging out of the way as Henry suddenly turned quickly on his contraption and wheeled passed him.

Devin followed them all the way to the other end of the park where they stopped and sat on the bench by the lake to throw bread to the ducks. He rolled his eyes... their lives were so boring. Hell his life was more exciting than this and he was in hiding from the whole town.

The ducks were fed and the sheriff and Henry sat back on the bench as the younger boy once again took up his two wheeled thing and climbed back on then started off around the lake.

"Watch me... I am going to go all the way around" he yelled

"We're watching" the sheriff yelled then turned to Henry and chuckled "I think he likes his bike"

"I think you might be right" Henry agreed with a laugh leaning back but then he suddenly sounded serious "Do you think we'll find a way to break the link?"

Link? Devin stood right at the back of them and listened intently, what were they talking about? What link?

"I hope so Henry. This is really tough on both of them you know. Imagine what it must be like to feel what another person is feeling all the time, I mean it must be really good at times like this when he's having fun but imagine how it must feel when he's thinking about Liam or if Hook's having a nightmare or worse one of his panic attacks. They each feel that and that must be hard"

"I know" Henry sighed "I was reading some of the books that Doctor Whale brought over and from what I can see they say that the only way to break it is to reunite the two gems THEN destroy the Jewel once it's formed but if we do that how do we know that Junior won't disappear?"

"That is why before we do anything we do some more research." the Sheriff said turning to Henry "Don't worry, Belle has a good plan."

"Yeah?" Henry replied looking happy

"Yeah. She's gonna get hold of Gold's dagger. Once she has that we will be able to MAKE him tell us everything and if there is another way to break this link we will find it so don't you worry about it. Today is about Junior not anything else." he suddenly stood up and looked at his watch "Right, it's nearly one o'clock. Are we going to get this party started?"

Henry nodded jumping up and grabbing his "bike" jumping on "You betcha. I cannot wait to see Junior's face when he sees that bounce house"

Devin dropped down onto the bench that they had just stood up from and narrowed his eyes watching them as they moved off... he had a lot to think about.

The Pirate and the boy were linked from something that the gem had done but apparently there were two gems not one... well that was something new to mull over.

He lent back and let a smile spread over his face as he thought about what the sheriff had said about this "Belle's" plan. He had thought that his chances of getting home were gone, there was no way that the Crocodile was going to give him the bean after he had lost the gem but now he could see that there was a way to get what he wanted and so much more.

He looked back towards the disappearing figures and realized that they were going to be busy all day with this party they talked of... now seemed like a good time to see just how well his invisibility worked against the Dark One.

If he was going to make this plan work he needed to be able to get to that dagger first, then he could do as he pleased and nobody would be able to stop him.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian sat at the table just staring in awe at the huge amount of food that was being carried in by what seemed like everyone in town.

"How you doing?" Ruby suddenly asked dropping down in the seat opposite him with a sigh as she wiped a hand across her brow.

"Good" he replied with a smile "You? How is your arm?"

"Good as new" she grinned moving her wrist about as if to prove it before frowning and looking around "Where are the kids?"

"David took them to the park so that this would be a surprise and that is why you find me sitting here. They are due back any minute and I know from previous experience that when the lad is excited I take the brunt of his emotion" he smirked

"Really? How?" she asked with a frown

"It is hard to explain Lass but he can literally take my breath away with his feelings and in my current state let's just say it is easier to sit than be picked up off the floor" he chuckled

Emma walked over and slid her hand across his shoulders leaning into his side "They're nearly here, Dad just called. You want to stay there or do you want to sit on the couch?"

"Here is fine Love, I will be able to see his face as he comes in the door"

"I just hope he doesn't see that bounce house before he gets inside" Emma said dropping down onto another chair "Dad turned the power off so that it is flat but it's still bright red and pretty visible I'm surprised he hasn't seen it already"

"It will be fine Love" Killian soothed "Stop worrying. Your Father will see to it that it remains unseen of that I am sure"

"Yeah Emma, I didn't even see it and my favorite color is red" Ruby laughed.

Just then they heard Junior's giggles and there was a mad scramble as everyone rushed to stand behind the table.

"May I swim in the pool now Grandpa?" Junior's little voice travelled through the air

"I think that can be arranged" David replied "Why don't you two run inside and get your swim shorts on"

Literally two seconds later Junior burst through the door and for the second time in one day Killian found himself grasping at his chest as everyone yelled

"SURPRISE"

Junior actually took a few steps backwards with a look of horror on his face until his brain obviously registered that there was nothing to be frightened of then he was grinning.

"I got a fright" he huffed out dropping his hands to his knees for a second before straightening up and looking around.

Emma lent into Killian's side "You OK now?"

He puffed out a couple of breaths before nodding "Aye Love but I am glad that I was sitting for that. He really did get a fright"

Emma laughed then got up and walked towards the boy "Come on kid. We have enough food here to feed the whole town so let's find out what you like and we'll get some for Papa too"

Killian watched as Rapha and Henry ran over too and Rapha shoved a present towards Junior "Happy Birthday Junior, I hope you like it"

"Thank you" Junior beamed taking the gift and looking to Swan

"Open it then Kid, it's yours" Swan said crouching down next to him

That was all the encouragement he needed as he ripped he paper back to reveal a leather bound book and a set of drawing pencils.

"Henry said that you like to draw" Rapha said looking nervous

"I love it. Thank you Rapha" Junior beamed and rushed forward to hug the boy who looked a little shocked at first but soon just hugged the lad back.

Ruby laughing by his side drew Killian's attention back to the table "He's like a little whirlwind"

Killian chuckled "He's just a little overwhelmed. This is so different to the life he has known until now"

"I'll bet" Ruby replied looking back over to the kitchen where Emma now had Junior on her hip letting him choose what food he wanted "He's doing well though."

"Aye Lass, he is doing just fine" and he meant it, the boy's happy laugh suddenly burst out of him causing Killian to grin "And he's helping me too."

"Good" Ruby said turning back to look at him "You deserve a break. Any news on... you know who?"

Killian shook his head and lent forward "Not since they captured the other lost ones... he is running scared Ruby and for that I cannot be sorry"

"Well he certainly hasn't been back to the diner, I've been making sure of it"

"Thank you Love" he said sincerely but just then Junior was rushing over carrying two plates.

"Papa I got you some food too"

"Thank you Son" Killian said taking the offered plate and putting it on the table before reaching back down to take Junior's and sliding it onto the table too. He had expected Junior to pull himself up onto the seat next to him but instead he held up his arms to be lifted. Killian grit his teeth as he leant forward and the boy wrapped his arms around his neck but they were sitting tucking into their food in no time although Killian could feel the boy's unease.

Junior ate but his eyes never stayed still as he looked around the room at all the people and suddenly Killian understood. The lad was simply overwhelmed by the amount of people in the room and Killian was remembering the panicked feeling he used to get as as child when they visited busy ports. Over the years he had learned to deal with it but Junior still felt uneasy, this was maybe not such a good idea after all... how could he have forgotten?

Swan sat next to them and handed Ruby a plate before running her hand down Killian's arm "You two alright?"

"I think that there may be just a few too many people but we are fine, right lad?"

Junior smiled but lent back into Killian's arms and watch with unease as the dwarves all walked past with plates of their own and headed for the couch.

"There is no need to be frightened Lad. All these people are our friends. You know that there is a spell on the house so no bad people can get in so these people must be good, aye?"

Junior seemed to think it over for a second then sat himself up a bit and smiled "Aye"

He went back to his plate of food and picked up something just shoving it into his mouth but even before he had chewed it properly he was coughing and bringing his hand up to his mouth. He swallowed thickly then gasped out.

"I did not like that, what was it?"

"Show me" Ruby said leaning across the table as he pointed at his plate and she laughed hard "Yeah, that would be a pickle. They take a bit of getting used to. Try this instead, it's much nicer"

He readily took up the thing that she had pointed at and shoved it into his mouth chewing it quickly and swallowing it down "Mmmmm... I like that one"

"That's pineapple kid and yes, it is delicious" Ruby grinned

He looked at her with a raised brow "Is there anything else on here that I will not like?"

Ruby shrugged "Only you can answer that one" she reached over and picked up his other pickle and popped it in her mouth "I love pickles"

"Yuck" he said sticking out his tongue then turned to Killian "They are nasty, right Papa?"

Killian quirked an eyebrow of his own and shrugged "I have never tried one but I will take your word for it"

A few minutes later Henry and Rapha came over to the table too with plates loaded with food and started digging in and that's when Killian really felt the Lad relax, he obviously felt more at ease with his brother near by... Henry really was becoming his Liam.

They sat for the next fifteen minutes or so as the boys discussed each piece of food, there were a few more that Junior did not like but mostly he seemed to enjoy it eventually sitting back with a contented sigh.

"You had enough kid?" Swan asked

"Aye" he replied "May I have some water please?"

"You can have strawberry milk if you want" she said giving him a grin

"Truly?" he suddenly sat forward with a huge grin "This is the best day ever. Papa, do you want strawberry milk too?"

Killian really didn't, he wasn't keen on the overly sweet stuff but he found himself nodding "Aye Lad, sounds like a good idea to me"

Swan gave him a little wink and he knew that she would put the minimal amount of the flavoring into his, she knew him well enough to know his dislike of this stuff.

"May I help Momma?" Junior asked looking up in hope

"Sure, grab Papa's plate then"

He was off like a shot pulling his plate and Killian's plate from the table and heading over to the kitchen again following behind Swan.

"He's sweet" Ruby said with a grin as she looked Killian up and down then laughed "What happened?"

"Sweet grew up and life happened." he sighed as he looked back at the kitchen "but that is something that he won't need to worry about. We intend to keep him from harm so who knows, sweet might just stay"

"Hey, I was only kidding you know" Ruby frowned "You are sweet, I see how you are with your family. That is sweet"

"I am a Pirate Love. Pirate's are not sweet"

Henry suddenly spoke up through a mouthful of food "Pirate's are cool Ruby. There's a difference"

"Right" she rolled her eyes "Cool. Of course just like Fonzie. I suppose you do wear leather."

"Who the bloody hell is Fonzie?" Killian burst out looking to Henry but he just shrugged and went back to eating.

Before Killian could ask any more questions he saw David come through the door and nod his head at him.

"Henry keep your Brother occupied for a few minutes and feel free to drink my milk that stuff is truly disgusting, I need to go outside and sit down before the bounce house is revealed"

"No problem" He grinned back "I'll just tell him you'll be back in a minute and we'll get you another milk when you come back... minus the strawberry flavor"

"Thank you Son" Killian replied struggling to his feet.

Ruby passed him his crutch and he thanked her with a smile before setting off across the room to meet up with David by the doors.

"Come on Pirate, I've put one of the loungers down on the grass for you"

"Thanks Mate" Killian said hobbling his way over to the steps where David took hold of his left arm to help him.

He was sitting on the lounger in less than a minute and pulling in a few steadying breaths before he leaned back with a sigh. He was getting tired already but didn't want to miss this, the boy was going to be so excited he found himself grinning in anticipation.

"You good?" David asked and when Killian nodded the Prince took off back up towards the house leaving him where he was. He watched as he disappeared through the door and after what felt like an eternity he came back out with Junior held in his arms. Killian could clearly see the blindfold tied around the boy's eyes but he could also feel his panic. He tried to send positive vibes to the boy to reassure him and it seemed to work when he suddenly saw Junior give a little laugh as David made his way across the grass towards him.

"What is that noise?" The Lad asked bringing his hands up to cover his ears

But no one answered and when he was lowered down to his feet a few seconds later Killian got another jolt of fear but the boy seemed determined to fight it as he stood with a grin still on his face.

"May I look now? What is it?" he cried out

"This is just for today, it's a special Birthday treat OK?" David said loudly making sure that the Lad understood that it wasn't here to stay

David came down into a crouch next to the boy with a wince but he too was smiling and when he finally pulled the blindfold off the Lad blinked a few times obviously trying to figure out what he was seeing but when Henry and Rapha kicked off their shoes and climbed up he suddenly seemed to get the idea and practically jumped on the spot sending that jolt that Killian had been waiting for straight through him again.

"I can bounce" he cried out rushing forward before practically throwing himself onto his rear and pulling off his shoes.

He was in the thing in a second and was bouncing with all his might grinning like an idiot and Killian found his hand making it's way up to his front again, he felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest at the boy's happiness and it only grew when Junior shouted.

"Look Papa, I can bounce"

Killian just raised his hand and gave the boy a quick wave as he turned and bounced his way towards the back of the thing to stop next to Henry.

"You OK?" David asked in concern "You look a bit shell shocked!"

"Aye I am fine" he chuckled "But let's just say I was glad I was sitting."

Emma was soon settled on the lounger with him, it was a bit of a tight squeeze but neither of them minded as they watched the boys playing happily. Before Killian knew what was going on most of his family had carried various seats and loungers down onto the grass area and were sitting around him. He smiled as Regina settled down with a sigh.

"Why did we not have these back in the Enchanted Forest?" she complained pointing at the house

"Regina we didn't even have electricity never mind one of these" Mary-Margaret laughed "But I will admit that I would have liked this as a child, it looks like fun"

"Why not join in?" Killian suddenly said tipping his head at the house

"Oh no... we couldn't possibly" Regina replied

"No, of course not... I mean... we shouldn't... should we?" Mary-Margaret stammered

"Why not?" Swan said sitting up "Dad already bounced on it, why shouldn't we? Plus I think Neal would love to join in"

With that Emma was pulling herself up and taking the little Prince from her Mother's arms "Come on you two, let's show these kids how to really bounce"

They didn't seem to need too much more encouragement as both Regina and Mary-Margaret scrambled from their seats and kicked off their shoes much to the entertainment of the boys. Junior squealed in delight rushing forward and taking hold of Regina's hand to help her climb inside.

Killian was back to clutching his chest again without even realizing until David made note "You know every time you do that you scare the life out of me?"

Killian looked confused for a second until he realized what the Prince was talking about "Sorry but you should try having two hearts beating in your chest, it is strange beyond words"

"Hell, I don't even have one whole one" David laughed back

Killian tipped his head and frowned "Do you feel her? Mary-Margaret I mean"

"Doesn't work like that" David replied shaking his head "I used to wish I could but after watching you lately I'm kind of glad I don't"

"I know what you mean Mate and yet I feel that I will miss it IF we figure out how to break this blasted link... I have grown accustomed to feeling him inside me... it is a comfort to know that he is safe"

"I'll bet" David sighed out looking back to the bounce house then chuckled "Maybe we can figure out a way to water it down and duplicate it. We'd be rich beyond belief. I don't know a single parent in town that wouldn't want a piece of what you've got going on. They would be able to feel that their child was alright"

"Aye but that also goes the other way" Killian added sitting himself up "When I was in that bath tub back in the hospital I could feel his panic, I could literally feel the life leaving him as it left me. I would not wish that on another living soul David. Yes there are plus sides but they are far outweighed by the downsides. He feels me too remember, he picks up on my mood and even worse my state of being... I don't want that for him"

"I know" David replied with a sigh "None of us do"

And the conversation was done.

They sat in silence just watching the others bouncing around madly and Killian found himself grasping at his chest several more times as Junior whooped and yelled with joy. The laughter was contagious and everyone that sat around was laughing too but all too soon it came to an abrupt end when Junior gave a particularly hard bounce too close to the entrance and tumbled out to land with a hard thump onto the ground.

The wind whooshed out of Killian's lungs and he found himself sitting upright without intending too just trying to get his chest to work. He didn't know what was happening but he couldn't breathe and his chest felt like it was on fire. David was suddenly by his side holding his arm and talking to him but he couldn't see, he had his eyes clamped shut against the excruciating pain screaming through his damaged ribs.

"Just hang on Hook, Emma's got him" he heard David say and within seconds his chest hitched and the air flooded back in as he heard Junior coughing madly.

Killian slumped to the side but David had hold of him and didn't let him fall, he was lain back down onto the lounger which was suddenly lowered and his feet were raised back up from the ground. Tears were now leaking from his own eyes as he gasped for breath and clutched his ribs trying in vain to bring his breathing back under control.

"He was just winded Hook, he'll be fine in a minute just hang on OK?"

Then he heard it, Junior started crying in earnest and suddenly Killian's chest eased and he was able to draw in breath again but he was exhausted now as he lay gasping on the lounger. The crying only lasted a few minutes and he could hear Swan soothing the lad as he himself took comfort from her through the boy and finally Killian managed to open his eyes to see everyone looking really worried.

"I am fine" he breathed out then gave a quick smile

"Not buying it Pirate" David said eyeing him suspiciously "You get five minutes to recover then you are taking a nap in the back bedroom... you looked like crap before now you look like death warmed up"

Killian would have argued but a nap sounded good right now, he nodded his head and looked towards Swan who still held a quite pale looking Junior in her arms.

The boy gave a sniff and mumbled "I am sorry Papa... I hurt you"

Killian had to move, he had to make the lad feel better so he pulled himself up "David can you adjust this thing?"

David fixed the lounger so he was once again sitting more upright and he held his arms out to Swan "Come here Son. I am fine, you are fine. It was an accident do not fret"

"I did not mean to fall" he whimpered as Swan handed him over

"You two never mean to fall" Swan laughed "Captain Clumsy and Clumsy Junior"

Junior gave a little giggle at that and snuggled into Killian's side as he lent back "I was having too much fun and did not look where I was bouncing"

"I don't think there is such a thing as too much fun" Killian said pulling him in a bit "You just need to be more careful alright. Now are you going to be beaten by a bounce house or are you going to get right back up there and bounce some more?"

Junior looked up at him and grinned "May I?"

"Of course... one little fall should not end your fun"

"Thank you Papa" he yelled pulling himself up carefully "You are truly alright?"

"I am fine Son. Nothing that some sleep will not fix."

"After your sleep can we go in the bubbly bath together?"

"You can count on it" Killian chuckled knowing that he meant the hot tub... that sounded good right about now but he knew that David was right, he needed to sleep first.

Junior gave him one last smile then took off and was soon bouncing again although Killian did notice him eyeing the edge with some caution, the lad would be fine.

"You want to head inside now?" David asked

"I'll take him Dad, can you watch clumsy Junior? I need to go organize the party games"

David just laughed "Sure"

"I'll help you Emma" Mary-Margaret suddenly said handing the young Prince to Regina "Here, go bounce some more, Neal seemed to like it"

David and Emma helped him to his feet then Emma took his left arm again and they slowly made their way across the grass and back up the stone steps.

"I wish I wasn't so bloody tired all the time" he mumbled as she helped him to lie down on the bed in the back bedroom "I don't want to miss anything"

"I know" she soothed "But he'll have plenty more Birthdays to celebrate"

"I hope so love" he sighed

"Hey... what do you mean by that? Of course he will. He is NOT going anywhere you hear me?"

"Aye Love I hear you... we will find another way"

"Good." she smiled bringing her fingers up to his forehead and stroking his hair away with a chuckle "God your hair is a mess"

He rolled his eyes dramatically "How to make a Pirate feel special Love"

She beamed at him "Only two more days and then those stitches will be out and we can get this mop washed and cut. I'm going to get Junior's cut too, I meant to do it before now, he's starting to look like a girl with those flowing locks and bright blue eyes"

"That is how boys wore their hair when I was a Lad. In fact even as a young man I had a ponytail" he grinned back "Just because this realm does it differently does not make it wrong"

"Now that I would pay money to see, you had a ponytail?!" she laughed "I'm still getting his cut it's too hot to have that hanging in his face all the time"

Killian just shrugged "As you wish"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes "As you wish to you too" She lent over and kissed him sweetly on the lips "Go to sleep Captain Clumsy. I'll wake you in an hour, that way you won't miss too much"

"Thank you love" he replied giving her hand a squeeze before she stood "And make sure that they do not do the cake without me. I want to see him make his wish"

"Wouldn't dream of it" she smiled back then headed towards the door

He let his eyes close as she walked from the room and gave a smirk at the little jolts of happiness that kept hitting him... Junior was having the time of his life.

With that thought in mind he let sleep take him knowing that there was still much more to come.


	64. Chapter 64

**So I managed to do you another update tonight.**

 **What is Devin going to get up to?**

 **Oh Junior how I love you... you make me smile as I type.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Belle please! I do not wish to spend my entire afternoon surrounded by people that do not wish to see me there" Rumple cried following her through to the back shop

He had other things that he needed to do. Like track down that good for nothing Lost One and squeeze the living breath out of him with his own bare hands.

"Whether you like it or not Rumple Junior is now family and we are going..." Belle spoke gently with a shrug but then she mumbled something as she lifted the large gift from the table "although you will probably have to stay outside while we're there"

"I'm sorry what was that?" Rumple asked tipping his head but he knew exactly what Belle had just said he just didn't know why.

Belle blew out a breath "You can't go into the pool house any more. Regina used some potion or another so no one with dark magic or dark intentions can enter. They think that Devin has somehow been using magic and they are just trying to keep everyone safe... you can understand that can't you?"

Rumple was seething inside. How was he supposed to get HIS gem back if he couldn't get in the pool house?

"So let me get this straight. You want me" he stood himself up straighter and pointed to himself with a voice full of sarcasm "To attend a party for a duplicate copy... albeit a much younger duplicate copy of my oldest enemy and I can't even go inside the house to get out of the heat. Well why didn't you say so Belle? It sounds just like my cup of tea. Let's get going..."

"Don't you take that tone with me Rumplestiltskin" she cried out in despair "Look, can't you just do this for Henry. He is so excited to have a new Brother and you... you said that you would try your best to make him happy. Baelfire would want you to do this."

"Do not bring Bae into this" Rumple grit out

"Why not? It's true and you know it." Belle threw her hands out "Baelfire put his differences aside with Killian for the greater good. He could have held on to his hate and many people would not have blamed him but he didn't... for Henry. Surely you can do the same"

Rumple sighed, he was not going to win this fight so he held his hands up in surrender "You win Belle, I shall go BUT be warned if that boy so much as sneers at me with that same look his older self gives me I am leaving. He has already taken to calling me "Crocodile", I will not have it Belle, I will not have him disrespecting me in front of the town"

Belle grinned widely "He won't. David has already told him off for that. From here on in you will be addressed as Mr. Gold"

She surged forward and kissed his cheek but something in the way she looked as she pulled back had him worried "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

She looked quite flustered for a minute then simply smiled and shrugged "I guess I'm just happy. I hope that Junior likes his gift"

"What did you get him?" he asked looking into her basket that she had dropped it into

"WE got him the full collection of Roald Dahl books. I must admit I have read a few from the library and they seem like fun" she was beaming from ear to ear and he couldn't help smiling along with her

"I am sure he will love them" he sighed holding out his arm for her to take "Come on then if we are to go I at least want there to be some food left"

She took his arm and they headed to the door which Rumple held open for her to walk through, he was just about to step out after her when he had a sudden feeling that someone was behind him. He spun quickly and narrowed his eyes but there was no one there... he must have imagined it so with a sigh he pulled the door closed and locked it before taking Belle's arm again and heading off down Main Street.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

So it would seem that the boy was NOT Hook's Son but a copy of Hook himself... this made things much more interesting. The gem had duplicated the Pirate, was this where the other boy that the Dark one had talked of going to come from? Was he going to duplicate someone? Devin walked around the counter to stand in the middle of Gold's shop and looked around curiously. He had heard rumors that he was supposed to have broken in here and stolen something so if people believed that he had he may as well make it the truth.

He sauntered around picking up many things and just letting them fall to the floor when he was done looking at them. He knew he had time... who would have thought that the Dark One would be attending a child's Birthday Party?! Devin smirked to himself as he walked through the curtain into the back shop. This place was crazy, there was so much good stuff that he had to remind himself that he was merely looking for two things, he needed nothing other than the gem and the Dark One's Dagger.

He walked around the shelves picking up strange objects and peering at them until his eyes fell on a old pick axe... maybe it had belonged to a dwarf at some point but right now it was exactly what he was looking for so with a grin he pulled it up, slung it over his shoulder and headed back into the front room. The way Devin looked at it was that he was dead anyway if the Dark One ever caught up to him so he might as well do something worth dying for.

"Now where oh where can a little gem be hiding?" he pondered letting his eyes roam the cabinets then with a grin he readied himself "How about in here?"

With that he swung the axe and the glass shattered into thousands of pieces sending them skittering across the floor. He lent heavily on the axe handle as the head rested on the floor and he peered amongst the ruins.

"Nope... guess not but this is fun" he grinned to himself as he systematically worked his way around the place striking out at everything he possibly could.

He was sweating heavily by the time he was heading back into the back shop to carry on with his game but it took him less than five minutes to find half of what he was searching for as he smashed his axe through the large bookcase and a load of jars fell to the floor. He knew the instant he saw it that this was the other gem, it was similar enough in size and had the same swirling pattern of the blue gem that he had held briefly to know that he had found what he was looking for. He picked it up in his fingers and held it up to the light.

"One down one to go" he laughed out shoving the gem into his pocket then just carrying on with his destruction... he was fairly sure that the blade was not here but he was having too much fun now to stop. He liked this axe, it felt good in his hand, he may just need to keep it. It would go very well with his crossbow that was still back at the loft... he was getting quite a collection of weapons and he liked it.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David grinned to himself as he made his way into Hook's bedroom, he needed his partner in crime to help him with his next endeavor. While the kids and most of the other guests played their games outside he still needed to fill over 200 water balloons.

"Hook" he hissed not wanting to startle the Pirate

"Hmmmmm?" he moaned as he peeked open an eye

"You awake?" David whispered

"I am now. Has that been an hour already?"

"Near enough but I need you"

Hook's eyebrow shot up and his eyes sprang open "Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing yet but we need to fill these bad boys while the kids are distracted. I have four big tubs to put them in so that we can store them for our teams"

Hook gave a cough as he sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed with a groan. Suddenly David regretted waking him, he still looked like crap.

"Or you could go back to sleep... I can manage if you're not up to it"

"And miss seeing this! Not likely Mate. I can sleep as long as I like tomorrow" he grit out through clenched teeth then sighed "but perhaps I could maybe use the wheeled chair for a while it would seem that I may have over done things a little"

"You sure you're up to this?"

"Aye Mate I just need my pills then I will be fine" Hook replied in earnest and the look on his face had David agreeing, he really didn't want to miss this.

"Alright" David agreed with a nod "I'll go grab the chair then we can start filling these. There's a faucet out on the patio that will make it easier and Emma has promised to keep the kids down on the lawn until we're done"

He ran out and grabbed the chair, the meds and a drink for the Pirate and he was back in no time. Hook took his pills with a grimace and a shake of his head then with David's help pulled himself to his feet to drop down into the chair. David just opened the doors in the bedroom that led to the patio and pushed the Pirate outside into the bright sunshine.

"Hang on, I'll grab the parasol so you're not fried to death"

"Thanks" Hook mumbled as he studied the little packets of balloons carefully before yanking one open with his teeth and holding up a yellow balloon raising an eyebrow "These things are tiny"

David dropped the parasol down and adjusted it so that they were sitting in the shade then tugged the balloon from Hook's fingers "Just watch"

He turned the water on to a slow trickle and brought the balloon up to the faucet where it quickly grew in size and when he pulled it back and tied it off the Pirate grinned "I like it. Let me do the filling, I'm not so sure I will be much use at the tying part!"

David pushed Hook's chair forward a bit so that he could easily reach and in no time at all they found a rhythm but even so it was slow going and by the time all the balloons were full Hook was obviously struggling with the whole leaning forward thing.

"You OK?" David asked as Hook sat back and rolled his head back and forth a few times.

"Aye, my neck is just a bit stiff but I'll be alright in a minute" he replied bringing his hand up to the back of his head

"I'll just get these tubs into place. We'll not start until you are up to it but don't rush, from what I can see they're still playing happily down there so take your time"

With that he was pulling the heavy tubs across the patio to each corner of the pool, he glanced up to see Hook had closed his eyes and tipped his head back but he was smiling to himself so David wasn't worried. Hook was about to be able to join in for the first time that day and David just knew that the Pirate in him would shine, he was going to love coming up with a plan to try and win and David found himself willing him to have a good time.

He made his way back over a few minutes later and dropped down to sit on the low wall next to Hook who opened his eyes and smiled "All done?"

"Yip, everything's in place we just need the teams now."

"And how are those decided?" Hook asked squinting up at him and David suddenly realized that the Pirate was looking into the sun so he stood and walked around to the other side making it look like he was just checking on the balloons.

"Easy, I have a hat that has strips of colored card in it. Four colors, four teams of four people that match the four tubs. So each person that wants to play sticks their hand in the hat and pulls out a color and they're in that team"

"And what are the rules to this game? What is the prize?"

"No rules" David chuckled "No prize. The aim of the game is to simply try and stay as dry as possible while soaking the opposition"

"In that case bring up the troops, this I have to see" Hook smiled widely "I think that we are ready, don't you?"

David nodded then stood quickly and walked to the top of the steps where he whistled loudly to get Emma's attention. She turned and when he gave her the thumbs up sign she waved back and in seconds the group were moving up towards the house again. Henry, Rapha and Junior were running up ahead and when they came to the top of the steps Henry yelled.

"WATER BALLOONS, YES"

"What are water balloons?" Junior asked looking at Henry who promptly stooped down and plucked one from the nearest tub

"This" he gave it a wiggle "Is a water balloon. We are about to have a fight with them. We split into teams and you have to throw these at the other teams to get them as wet as possible"

Junior grinned obviously liking the idea.

David stepped inside and grabbed the hat from the table and came back out "Right we need sixteen players, who's in?"

There was a murmur and a few people stepped forward.

"OK, everyone who wants to join in stick your hand in here and take out ONE bit of card, the card will match up with a tub, go stand next to it" he was about to start when he had a sudden thought, he glanced at Hook and saw that the tub next to him was red so he stuck his hand into the hat and pulled out a few bits of card before plucking a red one out and walking over to the Pirate and handing it over. "That way you don't need to move"

Hook slowly lifted his hand and took it blinking a couple of times in confusion "I am to play?"

"Of course you're gonna play you idiot, it's only water and you're about to get in the hot tub once were done anyway"

He turned away quickly trying not to laugh at the look of shock on Hook's face, did he really think that he was just going to have to watch?

"OK, Birthday boy first" David said holding out the hat to Junior who beamed up at him and stuck his hand in pulling out a red card.

"I am with Papa" he yelled out jumping into the air before running quickly over to the tub

Rapha was next and he picked yellow, Henry was blue, Emma was also blue, Snow was green, Regina... wait, Regina was actually planning on getting wet in a balloon fight?! Regina picked out green, Rufio was red, Tiger Lily was yellow then David picked and got red. All the dwarves except Leroy came in quick succession and that was it done.

David tossed the hat to one side and made his way over to his team crouching down and whispering "OK guys how do you want to play this?"

"I say slow and steady" Hook grinned sitting forward "The others will probably go in fast and hard, if we can concentrate on dodging a few first we will have the upper hand as they try to grab more balloons. David and Rufio if you stand either side of the tub and Junior stands in front I can feed you balloons as you need them, it means that you do not need to take your eyes away from the fight and you will see any coming your way but I need to be out of this thing. Can you assist me into sitting on the ground it will make this easier"

David had liked the plan up until this point, he stood up and shook his head "I'm not so sure that's a good idea"

"Come on Mate, five minutes of sitting on the ground will do me no harm... I can do this"

David sighed "Fine but if you hurt yourself don't say I didn't warn you"

Rufio and David pulled Hook from the chair and slowly lowered him down onto a pillow that Junior had grabbed from the bed inside and in no time at all they were ready to go.

David turned "OK teams, are you all ready?" there was a chorus of agreement so David turned to Leroy "Would you do the honors of starting our fight?"

"It would be my pleasure Brother" Leroy replied with a grin stepping forward "On the count of three everyone. OK... ONE... TWO...WAIT FOR IT... TH... THREE!"

The air was just a blur of color as everyone launched their balloons but Hook's tactic worked as the reds dodged the first barrage then as the others were grabbing more balloons they took that opportunity to strike.

Emma squealed loudly as a balloon burst on her ass and Regina was so busy laughing that she didn't see the one headed her way until it burst right in her face. Junior was laughing wildly but David was not surprised to find that the kid had a ridiculously good aim... was there anything he couldn't do?

David was hit a couple of times, both were just glancing blows that mostly sent water onto the ground but when he glanced at Junior it was to find water streaming off the kid. He wondered how he had gotten so wet but soon realized what was going on, every time a balloon was headed for Hook he was jumping in the way... he was protecting his Papa.

David was so distracted by this revelation that a balloon slapped him right in the face and he was left gasping as the cold water covered him, he looked round quickly to see who it had been that had thrown it to find Mary-Margaret grinning like a mad woman.

"You'll pay for that" he yelled out taking the offered balloon from Hook's hand without even looking back and launching it quickly back at his wife who gave a giggling scream as it soared straight for her hitting her mid chest

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO COLD" she cried out while laughing

Henry got in the next good shot hitting Rufio on the head making his Mohawk fall flat on his head, the former lost one just shook his head to take his hair from his eyes and launched one straight back which Henry tried to avoid but in his bid to escape he fell in the pool.

"HENRY IS THE WETTEST" Junior yelled out pointing and everyone laughed.

David was seriously starting to tire when Hook spoke up "Only six left, use them wisely men"

David looked around quickly to see that both the yellows and the greens had ran out of balloons and only the blues had any left but on the next volley which the reds managed to avoid the blues ran out too and David gave a wicked smile turning back to Junior.

"You have six left kid and no one else has any... you get free pick, who do you want to hit"

Junior grinned and stepped forward taking the first balloon "I think that I would like to hit... MOMMA"

His arm moved like a whip and the balloon was making contact before anyone knew what was happening. Emma gave an extra loud dramatic scream for effect and the kid bounced with joy. David glanced behind himself to see Hook one again clutching at his chest but he wore the most idiotic smile on his face... yeah he was having fun too this time.

"Right kid... who's next?"

He watched as Junior's eyes scoured the other teams "I choose... Rapha"

Again his arm flew and Rapha played along taking the hit and falling dramatically into the pool like he had been shot making Junior squeal with joy again.

"Four left... who is next?"

Junior turned and took the next balloon but also lent into the tub and took out another "I chose... Grandma and Gina"

David's eyes went wide in wonder as the kid launched the balloons simultaneously and hit both targets who made screaming noises like they were melting. David was looking back at Hook in an instant trying to ask how the kid managed it but the Pirate just grinned and gave a shrug before handing over the next balloon.

Junior gave a little giggle as he took a few steps away from his group... he looked around the others before turning quickly. David didn't have time to register what was happening before the balloon hit him in the face and he was drenched. He spluttered and gasped as the water once again covered his front.

"That was sneaky Junior Jones... we are supposed to be on the same team!" he blurted out but the kid just grinned wider and came back for the last balloon.

He was back to looking around the group, David watched his face as the grin that the kid had been wearing for most of the day faltered, Junior narrowed his eyes and a look that David had never seen on the boy before appeared... he wore a look of sheer hate and in that moment he looked just like Hook in his darkest days.

The balloon was launched and David followed it with his eyes as it sailed across the sky past the crowd of people in a high arc. He gave a sigh of relief thinking that the kid had missed everyone but he should have known better. The balloon quickly descended and there was a collective gasp from the crowd of people as it landed right on the head of the Dark One himself...

David turned quickly to see Junior grinning like a fool and when he looked back at Hook for support it was to find that he had an identical grin spread over his face.

It would seem that things were about to get very interesting!


	65. Chapter 65

**Uh-Oh... what did Junior do?**

 **It did make me giggle though... what a wee monkey he is.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Swan pulled Junior behind her back when the bloody Crocodile suddenly surged forward and barged his way through the crowd of people with a look of total fury on his face as water dripped from his nose onto his crisp clean suit.

"You nasty, horrid little piece of work... just you wait until I get my hands on you" he seethed as he approached with his hands stretched out in front of him.

Killian needed to stop him but he was still sitting on the ground and had no leverage to move quickly. The humor in the situation was most certainly gone now and he could feel the boy panicking as the Dark One descended on him but right before Killian's eyes something extraordinary happened.

The town turned on Rumplestiltskin and in a flash the boy was surrounded by people keeping the Dark One at bay. Killian still needed to move, he could feel Junior and he was terrified. He managed to get himself on his hand, stump and knees and was crawling his way slowly to the small wall wincing as it pulled painfully on his ribs and hip. He could hear the indignant calls from all around him as he moved he took comfort in the fact that everyone was defending the boy.

"It was an accident"

"Grandpa, he didn't mean it"

"He's just a kid, leave him alone"

"He couldn't possible have intended to hit you Gold, leave him be"

Then one voice raised louder than the rest as David boomed "STOP... look Gold yes he hit you and for that you can see that he is sorry" David yelled and he was right, Killian could feel the lad's regret although he thought that it maybe had more to do with him being caught than the actual act itself "But if you so much as touch ONE hair on my Grandson's head you will be sorry"

"THIS thing is NOT your Grandchild. He is an abomination created by the darkest magic imaginable. He should not be here, he is nothing" he raged but then he laughed and sneered "Neither of them will be safe while the other is close by. Maybe I should send this version to another realm for you before he gets too comfortable here where he cannot remain. We all know that is how this will end, there is no other way... you should just deal with it now before you all get too attached."

Killian took an unexpected gasp as Junior obviously did the same then the boy's sheer panic hit him nearly taking his breath away making him slump back down onto his knees for a second until the feeling passed.

"RUMPLE STOP THIS NOW...I am so sorry David, he doesn't mean it " Belle's voice cut in "Let's just go... please"

Killian had just managed to claw his way to his feet again and turned around to find Gold's eyes darting across to meet his and the Dark One was moving once more.

"YOU... you put him up to this!"

Killian could see the fury in the Crocodile's eyes but he wasn't about to back down so he pushed off from the wall and took a step forward to meet the imp who now stood before him with his hair pasted to his forehead. Killian's heart was thundering in his chest and he was struggling to control his panic with the added dose from the boy hitting him hard but he managed to grit his teeth and answer.

"I did no such thing... it was a water balloon fight MATE. You just happened to arrive at the wrong time. We are all wet too, do you see us having a tantrum about it?" Killian tried to keep his temper... the boy needed him to stay calm so he pulled in a couple of steadying breaths as he felt his double heart thundering in his chest.

"You... I... This is not the end of this... mark my words Pirate. You will pay. BOTH of you will pay"

With that he disappeared into his cloud of red smoke and Killian sagged in relief. The crowd were muttering and milling around but through it all he could still feel Junior's panic then he saw the boy darting forward towards him. He didn't say anything but Killian could feel his pain, his torment at the words the Crocodile had used against him. Killian braced himself knowing that this was going to hurt but Junior needed this, they both did so as the boy ran to him he stooped down and hauled him up hugging him tightly in his arms.

"It's OK Son, Papa's got you... the Crocodile is gone. He will not harm you"

In seconds his friends and family were crowded round but it only seemed to add to the boy's agitated state and in the end Killian lent over and whispered to Swan.

"Take the boy into the bedroom, we need to talk to him alone, there are too many people here"

She nodded before tugging a quite reluctant Junior from Killian's arms and heading inside. David was there with the chair in a second helping him to sit but then Belle was by his side looking close to tears "I am so sorry Killian but I need to go. I need to find Rumple, I need to know what he is doing... Please give this to Junior and tell him I am sorry"

"Thank you Love and you have nothing to be sorry for" he replied with a smile taking the parcel "Are you sure you do not wish to stay? Maybe let him calm down a bit before you seek him out"

"No... Goodness only knows what he will get up to in this mood, I need to find him. I'll use a locator spell if I need to!"

She gave his hand one last squeeze muttering more apologies before dashing off out of sight, Killian glanced up at David who looked quite worried but the Prince said nothing he just pushed Killian inside and turned around marching back outside yelling as he went.

"OK people the party is not over maybe just delayed for a while, why not go and grab yourself a fresh drink and some more food?"

Killian looked to the bed where Swan now sat with Junior on her lap as the boy sobbed quietly in her arms

"Come on Lad... do not let that scaly old Crocodile upset you like this"

"He said bad things about me" the boy suddenly said peeking out from Swan's embrace to meet Killian's eyes.

"That is only because he knows nothing... The Crocodile is jealous that we all have each other and his way of dealing with that is to try and make others feel bad"

"He called me a thing and said that I should be sent away!" suddenly he was crying in earnest "I do not want to go... I like it here. Please do not send me away again. I want to stay"

Swan pulled him in closer "You are going NOWHERE Kid, you hear me? We won't let anything happen to you OK? You are here to stay. Junior, you are safe I promise you. Safe and very much loved"

Killian felt the boy relax after that, he was glad to know that the Lad had actually listened and believed it to be the truth. After a good few minutes Junior sat himself up and scrubbed at his face with his hands.

"I should not have thrown that balloon at the Crocodile, I am sorry. Grandpa warned me not to rile the beast but I did not listen and now he is angry" he hung his head in shame.

Killian sat forward on his chair and reached over to take the Lad's hand "Indeed, you should not have done it but you did, it is done and cannot be undone and as much as I feel you have learned a lesson and will not do anything so silly again you will still have to be punished therefore you will sweep and clean the entire house without complaint... but not today. Today is supposed to be a happy day." he suddenly gave a chuckle and sat back "I have to say lad that given the timing and the angle from where you were standing that was quite an impressive shot!"

"HOOK!" Swan suddenly burst out with a laugh "You're not supposed to encourage him"

"I am not encouraging him. You clearly heard me say that he should not have done the deed and give him fair punishment but I am praising him for a shot well taken" he replied with a shrug "It WAS a good shot!"

Junior was grinning now and gave a little giggle as Swan tickled him "OK, I can admit that. It was a good shot but no more poking the Crocodile OK?"

"Yes Momma" he replied with a little grin and Killian noticed again that he was adopting a more informal way of talking but he didn't mind, it suited the lad.

Junior's eyes moved back to Killian and fell onto the gift that he still had sitting in his lap.

"What is that Papa?" he asked with a knowing smile. The boy was not stupid, he knew it was for him but Killian couldn't help it when he teased him a little.

"It is a gift" he said raising an eyebrow and lifting the brightly wrapped present up before placing it back on his lap and starting to pretend to open it "For me... Belle just gave it to me. What do you think it is? I can't seem to get it open"

Junior laughed wildly "It is for me Papa... it is not your Birthday, it is mine"

"Ohhhhh... Belle did not say, she just handed it to me. Are you sure that it is for you?" Killian asked in mock confusion

"Aye" he cried jumping down onto the floor and leaning forward but he did not touch the gift he just looked up at Killian with his little red rimmed eyes.

"Go on then Lad. Open it up and let us see what wonders are held within"

Junior took hold of the edge of the paper and ripped it exposing the books inside

"I have more books" he squealed jumping up and down on the spot before tearing off the rest of the paper and taking hold of the first one that came to hand. "Matilda" he read holding it up and scrutinising it closely.

"WOW... I loved that book as a kid" Swan suddenly burst out sliding forward and peering into the paper "Oh my God you got all the Roald Dahl books, these are amazing"

Junior grinned up at her "Maybe we can read them together just you and I"

"I'd like that Kid..." she smiled back before looking up at Killian as the boy carried on pulling out more books.

Killian smiled at her and she grinned back but then suddenly seemed to remember something. She was suddenly tugging the books from Junior's hands and putting them on the bed.

"Right... what does every Birthday Party need?"

Junior gave a little confused look before shrugging "I do not know Momma"

"Kid, we discussed this. Every Birthday Party Has to have...?"

"A CAKE" he yelled sending another jolt through Killian's chest "BIRTHDAY CAKE"

"You got it" she grinned "So come on, climb on board the Papa train and we'll go and see if we can find one"

Junior was on Killian's knee in seconds grinning up at him as Swan started pushing them through the house. They were making their way down the corridor when Junior lent in and whispered in a quite loud voice.

"I know what I am to wish for" he grinned madly and his eyes jumped up to Killian's head where the stitches still lay. In an instant Killian knew that the boy was going to wish his stitches away and his stomach dropped, it wouldn't work and the Lad would be disappointed.

"Well use your wish wisely, do not waste it on things that will be fixed in no time at all" he whispered back trying to change the lad's mind.

But the boy just smiled even more and lent back in his arms "Once we have done the cake Momma may we swim in the pool?"

"If you want Kid" she replied offhandedly and Killian's stomach dropped again. Junior was about to be very disappointed when he found out that Killian still wouldn't be able to swim but when the boy suddenly turned and frowned at him obviously picking up on his negative thoughts Killian gave him a little tickle and grinned.

"Stop Papa... I will fall" Junior giggled squirming to get away but in the next second it was all forgotten as Henry ran over.

"You OK Junior?" he asked coming up to his side with Rapha tagging along behind him

"Aye" the lad replied with a smile "We are to have cake now"

"Awesome" Henry said with a smile looking up to Killian "You OK too?"

"I am fine Son. We both are... nothing will stop us having a good day, right lad?" he gave another little tickle to Junior.

"Right" Junior giggled before turning to Swan "Stop Momma, I would like to get off"

Then he was gone running across the room with Henry and Rapha towards the table where he pulled himself up onto his chair in anticipation of the pending cake. Killian was wheeled up to the table too and Swan bent to kiss his cheek before heading off to the kitchen.

"What does a birthday cake look like Henry?"

"They all look different... but yours is cool. Just you wait until you see it" he turned to Killian with a grin "You too, you're gonna like it as well"

Killian gave a frown and immediately looked to the kitchen but Swan saw him and yelled "NO PEEKING"

He gave a chuckle and looked back to a laughing Henry "What are you laughing at lad?"

"You" he simply said with a shrug before looking at Junior "Have you got your wish ready?"

"Aye" he replied nodding vigorously

"Cool... but remember you can't say what it is or it won't come true" Henry added sitting forward and glancing towards the kitchen.

"I won't tell... I am good at keeping secrets" Junior replied but he looked to Killian and his eyes raised to the scar on his head.

Before Killian had a chance to even think of anything to say to get the lad to change his wish the room erupted into singing as everyone gathered around the table then Swan was carrying a huge cake that was in the shape of a pirate ship towards them. It had five candles on it that much Killian could see but after that his attention was drawn to the table as Junior suddenly pulled himself to his feet on the chair and did a little dance of joy and another surge of happiness shot through him.

"WOW" he yelled out "IT IS A PIRATE SHIP"

"Yeah it is" Swan said sliding it onto the table next to the Lad "Right Mister I suggest you sit before you fall. Come on you need to blow out the candles. You need to take a big breath and blow them all out then close your eyes and keep them closed tight while you make your wish otherwise it won't work... you ready?"

"Aye" he cried scrambling to sit himself down "I am ready"

"Well go on then... make your Birthday wish Kid" Emma looked towards Killian and he expected her to smile at him but her gaze fell above his head. He was confused for a second and was about to turn to see who was behind him when suddenly the candles were blown out and the boy had his eyes clamped shut... then Killian felt it. He clamped his own eyes for a split second not knowing what was happening but then there was a familiar heat on the side of his head and when he lifted his hand towards it he gasped in surprise to find his stitches gone. What the bloody hell?

He looked at Junior in wonder trying to figure out how the lad had done it but when someone's hand slid onto his shoulder and squeezed it he jumped in surprise.

"Calm down Guyliner it's just me... and you're welcome. I may not have had much magic and now I have a little less BUT we couldn't disappoint Junior now could we? Some say Birthday wishes are the strongest ones of all and today it looks like they are right"

Regina! How did she know? His eyes jumped straight to Swan who just gave him a knowing smile before putting a hand on Junior's head ruffling his hair "Open your eyes kid."

Junior did just that grinning at Killian. He obviously already knew that it had worked having felt Killian's surprise when Regina's magic had washed over him.

"It worked Papa, it worked... now you can swim too"

"Aye lad, that we can... Thank you Son"

Killian found himself feeling quite choked up as that lump returned to his throat, Junior had just used his first ever Birthday wish to heal him. He could have wished for anything in the world not knowing that it would not come true but he had chosen to use his wish to help him. He could easily have wished for his Liam but instead he had chosen to heal a wound that would have been fixed in two more days all because Killian had said that he wanted to swim with his boys... suddenly that pool seemed like the most important part of this day and as Swan placed a piece of cake down in front of him and rubbed his shoulder he grinned at her.

"Are you ready to see the master at work? See how well this version can dive?"

"Not today I'm not... you're NOT diving into that pool with those ribs you can walk in like any sane person. I do not want a repeat of what happened at the hospital thank you very much"

The grin fell from his face for a second before an eyebrow shot up and he lent forward "Do you have your bathing suit with you? You know, the one that leaves nothing to the imagination?"

She rolled her eyes "I do but I am not putting it on with this lot about"

"Aye but maybe we can take a midnight swim..."

She raised her own eyebrow and lent in closer "If we were to do that... why would I need a bathing suit?"

His jaw fell open as she waltzed back around the table to make a fuss of the Birthday boy and Killian took a large breath letting it out slowly as Junior looked at him with a curious expression on his face.

Clean thoughts... clean thoughts... clean thoughts... he desperately tried to calm his heart and mind, he did NOT need the boy asking questions, he was not ready for that conversation!


	66. Chapter 66

**A bit more plot unfolding along with some pool fun.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Emma laughed to herself as she glanced back across the table to see Hook sitting with his eyes closed obviously trying to calm himself down.

"What is wrong with Papa?" Junior suddenly asked bringing his little hand up to his chest and suddenly Emma wasn't laughing anymore... Oh my God, she hadn't thought about the kid picking up on THAT!

"Nothing, he's just a bit hot... and he is excited about going in the pool" she blurted out going slightly red

"Yeah right, the pool! OK" Henry snorted

Emma was suddenly blazing hot as she looked at her Son who was grinning at her like he knew EXACTLY what they had been talking about. She looked back to Hook who was now laughing too... this was his fault, make no mistake.

But Junior seemed to be over the whole thing already as he wolfed down his cake and shoved the plate to the side before hauling himself from the chair and running around to Henry to tug his arm

"Come on Henry I would like to swim now" he gave another tug looking at Hook "Come on Papa, come on Rapha... let's go"

David laughed and took hold of the wheelchair "Come on Pirate before the kid bursts with excitement"

He pulled the chair back and swung Hook around pushing him quickly back outside followed by the three boys

"Are you swimming too Grandpa?" Junior yelled as he dashed out onto the patio running around to the diving board.

"You bet, I'm just gonna help Papa in to the pool then I'll get changed although I'm pretty wet already thanks to you" he laughed wheeling Hook to the top end of the pool.

Emma followed behind them thinking that once she'd helped her Dad with her Pirate she would sit on the edge of the pool for a while and watch. She had put shorts on knowing that she would more than likely get wet in the balloon fight and she wasn't wrong, someone had hit her in her ass and Junior's hit pretty much had her drenched in water right down her front right through to her bra but the sun would dry her out and the fight had been fun so she didn't care.

"Momma watch me" Junior yelled and Emma found herself grinning as she looked over to see him getting ready to jump in.

"I'm watching" she yelled back and with that he was bouncing wildly on the diving board and throwing himself into the water

Emma clapped as he surfaced giving her a huge grin but then he was spinning in the water and yelling "Your turn Henry"

Emma was distracted after that as her Dad stopped the wheelchair at the top of the steps and put on the brakes.

"OK, you ready for this?" David asked coming to Hook's right hand side as Emma came up to his left.

"Aye Mate" Hook grinned "I have been waiting for this day since I first laid eyes on this pool, get me in there."

"We can get your hair washed after this too" Emma suddenly said making him grin wider but then they were moving and he was clenching his teeth as they slowly walked down the steps.

He got about half way down with the water coming up to his belly when he stopped "You can let me go now, I'll take it from here"

With that he slipped from Emma's grasp and disappeared beneath the water only to surface quite close to Junior who squealed in delight and launched himself forward to grab hold of Hook's neck slinging himself around onto her Pirate's back.

"Junior be careful." Emma yelled as panic hit her when she remembered what had happened when she had touched Hook's neck back in the hospital pool.

"He is fine for the moment Love" Hook shouted back swimming across the pool with the kid on his back and Emma sighed in relief.

"I'll keep Junior in check, don't worry Emma" her Dad suddenly said next to her "I just need to get changed first and grab something for old peg leg"

"Thanks Dad" she replied with a smile then he was jogging his way back across the patio past Mary-Margaret who was just coming out of the house in her swim suit with Neal hitched on her hip and his swim seat in her other hand. Emma sat herself on the edge of the pool dangling her feet in the water as her boys played happily near by.

Mary-Margaret handed her Brother over to Emma as she came up to the pool "Here, take this little man until I get in" she tossed the swim seat in then made her way around to the diving board and climbed up grinning widely.

"Go Grandma" Henry yelled swimming out of the way.

Emma laughed as her Mom did a perfect dive straight into the pool coming up not far from the swim seat to hook it with her arm and swim over to where Emma sat holding a now very excited Neal who was bouncing wildly obviously wanting to get in the water.

"Calm down Kid... you'll get in in a second" Emma giggled as her Mom swam up to stop in front of her "I think he likes the water"

"Hand him over then" Mary-Margaret said with a smile reaching up and taking Neal all the while talking to him in a silly voice "Are you excited? Are you happy? Are you going to Swim with Uncle Henry and Uncle Junior?"

"I AM AN UNCLE?!" Junior suddenly cried out and shoved himself from Hook's back swimming over quickly to grin at Neal and talk to him in the same silly voice as her Mom had just used "Hello Neal, do you like to swim too?"

"He likes it even more with you guys in the pool, I've never seen him so excited before" Mary-Margaret giggled as Neal splashed about.

Emma was suddenly regretting not joining in as Hook swam over too and smiled up at her then asked "You are sure you do not want to join us Love?"

"Actually" she suddenly said pulling herself up "I will, this looks like way too much fun to be missing out on"

But she didn't go and get changed she just launched herself off the side of the pool into a cannon ball sending water everywhere. The minute she surfaced she was hit by Junior as he grabbed her and came around onto her back with a squeal of delight. She wiped her hair from her face and laughed loudly, this day was turning into the best day ever.

They all bobbed around chatting for a few minutes until David suddenly reappeared and tossed a beach ball into the pool which had the boys all scrambling to get it leaving Emma Junior free again. She laughed again as Henry tried to grab the ball but missed and disappeared beneath the water but her attention was drawn back to the poolside when her Dad shouted.

"Here Peg Leg... I got you this" throwing a water noodle into the water.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with that?" Hook called back plucking the blue foam noodle from the water causing him to dip slightly as he tried to tread water without the use of his one hand

"Let me show you" Emma said quickly taking it from him. She tucked it around her back and under her arms allowing herself to float without effort "It means you can stay in longer, I can see you're tiring already so use it"

Hook nodded "Can you help me Love? I'm not sure I can do that and stay afloat"

She just nodded and got to work and in seconds he was bobbing in the water totally relaxed and grinning from ear to ear "This is the life Swan"

"Yip... I agree, this day is pretty damn near perfect"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Belle practically flew down Main Street cursing her choice of heals for the day and just hoping that Rumple had gone back to the shop but when she threw open the door it was to find utter carnage. She gasped bringing her hands up to her mouth.

"Rumple, what have you done?" she whispered stepping through the door to look around in total disbelief.

Every display cabinet had been smashed and there was just no comprehending the damage. Suddenly tears were falling along with her hands which now just swung by her sides as she stood dumbstruck.

How could he have done this?

But suddenly his voice was behind her as he too stepped through the doorway looking around at the mess.

"Belle?" he gasped coming up to her and pulling her into his arms "What happened? Are you alright?"

This hadn't been Rumple? Suddenly she felt scared, if it hadn't been him who had done this?

"I don't know, I came in looking for you, I'm fine, I just got here"

"I stopped by the house first to change" he replied stepping forward pulling her with him by one hand.

His feet crunched their way over the floor towards the back room where he tugged the curtain and peered through before giving a heavy sigh.

"There's no one here" he grit out letting go of her hand and walking forward dropping to his knees by the remains of the bookcase and suddenly his face was a picture of fury.

"Rumple?" she cried out stepping forward "Talk to me. What is going on?"

He stood and spun on the spot to face her before storming past "NOTHING is going on Belle. I will sort this, do not worry yourself with such things"

She's had enough though, she NEEDED to know what was going on in that head of his so she yelled "DO NOT LIE TO ME RUMPLE"

He spun around and suddenly she could see the pain in his eyes and her anger disappeared, who was she kidding? She loved this man, she needed to help him, he was obviously caught up in something. Maybe she could help

"Please Rumple" she begged surging forward "Don't shut me out. TELL me. I promise that I won't get mad I just need to know what is going on otherwise... otherwise I won't be here when you get back, I can't do this anymore"

He again tried to deny it "Belle... there is nothing to tell"

"Oh no?" she exclaimed eyebrows shooting up "I know you know more about what happened to Killian than you said you did. I heard you... YOU said that you should send Junior away and that it was the only way to break the link. How could you know that? You said that you didn't know what had happened!" He suddenly looked lost and her heart clenched at the sight of him "PLEASE Rumple, talk to me, we can fix this"

"I'm not so sure we can" he sighed out pulling out a chair and sitting down heavily "Belle, you have to believe me. When I started this I was trying to do a good thing, I was trying to rid myself of the darkness that has plagued us all these years but I have failed. You see the gem that the Pirate found was half of..."

"The Jewel of Duplicity" she cut in "I know that already and I also know that you had the other half I just don't know why"

"I should have known you would figure it out" he chuckled looking up at her as she slid into another chair at the small table.

"What were you trying to do Rumple?"

He gave a heavy sigh "I planned to duplicate myself..."

"WHAT? How is that doing good?" Belle cried out in shock

"Just hear me out" he said raising his hands and motioning for her to calm down "When Hook was duplicated something went wrong and the copy manifested itself as a younger version of the Pirate. This was caused by both Regina's and the Savior's magic. I found a way to replicate the spells. My plan was to duplicate myself but to also add in a twist. I was going to send all the darkness into the boy then send him and that band of Lost Ones back to Neverland where they would not be able to cause any harm to any body ever again... I would have been free Belle, we would have been free"

Belle's heart broke at his face, he really had been trying to make their lives better but like every other time he came up with a plan he didn't consider anybody else.

"Oh Rumple..." she simply said "How could you think that that was a good idea? How could you guarantee that the darkness would not have gone into you instead of the boy?"

"I wasn't thinking Belle, I don't know what came over me and it is all irrelevant now anyway... I have lost the other gem." he pointed to the broken bookcase "It was in there"

"Devin" Belle suddenly realized who had damaged the shop "Oh Rumple this is all my fault. I knew you were up to something and when I found the Blue Fairy's heart in the safe I took it and blamed it on Devin. This is his way of showing us that this was definitely him this time."

He suddenly stood and came to her "NONE of this is your fault Belle... this is my doing."

"Not really" she said lifting her eyebrows and giving a little smile at his confused face "I know that the gem stone influences Dark Magic and yours is the Darkest of all... you couldn't help it, it was the stone making you do it"

Something in his face changed and he suddenly burst out "I should have tried, I should have fought it for you but I was weak"

She surged up from her seat and hugged him "It's OK... but before we do anything I need to know one thing"

"Anything, just ask" he replied pulling her back to look at her

"Did you kill Tootles on purpose?"

"What? No Belle... of course not." he gasped out "You were there, you saw, he came from nowhere"

It was all she needed, he may have done some bad things but he hadn't done what she had feared and the gem had MADE him do the rest. She hugged him back into herself.

"It's alright, we can still fix this"

"How?" he asked stepping back

"By helping" she said with a smile "We need to find a way to break the link between Killian and Junior"

"Belle" he sighed "There isn't a way. I couldn't help even if I wanted to. I studied the Jewel for centuries and found nothing"

But she just grinned "Yes but back then you were missing one thing... the Nevengers"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple smiled to himself over Belle's shoulder as she hugged him tightly, she obviously didn't know that the gem could not affect his magic but that was alright it meant that he could play the victim and she would stay.

How had this gone so badly?

How had it got out of hand?

He pulled back and smiled at her tucking a lock of hair behind her ear "You are too good to me Belle, I do not deserve you"

"Yes you do" she smiled back "and thank you for trusting me"

He stepped back out of her embrace and took up her hands "I trust you with my life you know that"

She gave a little laugh "Yeah..." she then looked a little nervous "but I doubted you and for that I am truly sorry. I very nearly used your dagger to get to the truth when I should have just asked"

Rumple took a gulp, she had nearly used his dagger!

"No matter, it is done and we must move forward"

"Right" she suddenly said standing up straighter and digging into her purse that was on the table

"What are you doing?" he asked with a frown

"Calling David" she said in a tone that meant there was no arguing "We NEED to tell him what is going on and that Devin now has the other half of the gem"

"He cannot use it Belle, it is useless without magic" and if Rumple had his way the boy would not have the gem for long

"I know but it doesn't mean that we don't need to get it back... those gems are the key to helping Killian and Junior, I will NOT let that wretched Lost One do anything to it that will stop us."

With that she held her cell up to her ear and made her way through to the front shop. Rumple was in shock. Belle had known so much of his plan already and he had thought that good for nothing bunch of do gooders had been clueless! How wrong had he been?! Without thought he reached into the lining of his jacket and pulled out his dagger just staring at it. She had nearly resorted to using this against him, he couldn't have that... ever.

The thought of not being in control was the only thing that brought true fear to his very being and as he tucked it back into his jacket he took a mental note to hide it somewhere new... somewhere no one would ever find it.

Belle came back through the curtain a few minutes later and popped her cell back into her purse "David will be here shortly... Don't worry, I explained about the gem and how now that it's gone from the shop you are no longer controlled by it's power and want to help."

He gave her a fake thankful smile before acting nervous "I... they are all going to think the worst of me. I was so hell bent on getting what I wanted that I said some terrible things to the boy"

"Rumple if I have learned one thing over the years about this town it's that they are usually quite willing to forgive IF you prove that you are truly sorry for what you have done. You know how the saying goes... the ball is in your court"

She was right, these people were as easily fooled as Belle was. He could get them back on side then get them to help him get the gems back... he would not be beaten.

He would rid himself of this darkness if it was the last thing he did and now thanks to Belle he could blame it all on the gem stones when he "lost control" again... he would be blame free.


	67. Chapter 67

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates, my life is just so busy right now that I am struggling to fit you guys in, do not hate me.**

 **Let's just carry on with this tale.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Who was that?" Emma asked David after he hung up while trying not to get too much water on his cell as he stood by the edge of the pool.

"Belle" he replied giving her a meaningful look to get her to come closer as the others all bobbed at the other end of the pool. As she swam closer he dropped down into a crouch and whispered "It would seem that Devin really has just broken into the shop... and trashed it. I gotta go"

"Wait" she hissed hauling herself up onto the edge of the pool and climbing out "I'll come too."

He just gave her a smile, what was he supposed to do? She was still sheriff too even if she didn't have her powers, he couldn't stop bad things happening in town just to keep her safe and he knew it.

"OK, I'll just let your Mom know what's going on"

"I'll tell Regina too... she can keep an eye on the quartz and if Devin dares to show his face they can all get inside"

"Good idea" he agreed with a nod.

Emma headed inside dripping water all over the place as David made his way to the far end of the pool.

"Me and Emma are just heading into town... there's been a break in" he deliberately kept it vague and no one seemed to be interested in more information as they splashed about so he just shouted as her left "We'll not be long... save us some cake"

He quickly changed and before he knew it him and Emma were heading along Main Street on foot... it wasn't far but he was missing his truck and huffed out a sigh at the thought of it lying mangled at the back of the police station.

"Did Belle say how bad the damage was?" Emma asked obviously thinking his bad mood was from Devin's latest attempt at being a Royal pain in the ass.

"No" he sighed shaking his head "She just said that the place was a mess but she also said that she had got the truth from Gold... something to do with the other gem controlling him or something. I don't know, she was pretty irate"

"Well we all know that I'm not Gold's number one fan BUT if that gem was controlling him I know how he feels... I still can't believe what I did back in that cave"

"Hey" he suddenly said coming to a stop "It wasn't your fault and besides if you and Regina hadn't gone all Slytherin on us... well we wouldn't have Junior now so I can't say that I'm sorry about it"

Emma snorted and scoffed "You've been listening to far too many stories"

"What can I say? They're good stories" he replied with a shrug and a grin "And you know we would so be in Gryffindor, although I'm not actually sure how that thing works"

They started moving again as Emma asked "What do you mean? They stick the hat on their head and it tells them what house they're in"

"Yeah but... OK, look at Hook. He would totally be in Gryffindor now but back when we first met him he was much more Slytherin and look at Junior he is totally a Ravenclaw"

"I can't believe we are having this conversation BUT I disagree. Hook has always been a Gryffindor, he was just fighting for the wrong cause but his heart was still true and courageous. In his mind he thought he was doing the right thing and as for Junior, OK he COULD be in Ravenclaw with that brain of his but look at Hermione Granger... she had ALL the brains but was still in Gryffindor."

"Hmmmm... you make a good point" David agreed coming to a stop outside Gold's shop.

They both looked at the closed door then simultaneously looked at each other whispering "Slytherin". Both were still laughing when the door suddenly opened and Belle stood just inside looking very confused.

"I thought I heard someone" she said with a frown as both David and Emma tried to look more serious.

"Yeah sorry, we were just discussing..." Emma trailed off as she stepped through the door and gasped "Whoa"

"When you said he trashed the place you weren't kidding." David said in awe as he looked around "Is anything missing?"

"From what we can see only two things" Gold suddenly said stepping through the curtain looking very ashamed of himself "The red gem and an old dwarf pickaxe which I presume he used to cause this damage"

"You had the gem stone here?" Emma said narrowing her eyes at the Dark One "And it WASN'T in the safe or protected by Magic? Are you insane?"

"Look it is irrelevant now as to where it was hidden or wasn't hidden, it is gone and if you wish to help your Pirate and the boy it must be retrieved but PLEASE do not bring it near me when it is found... I do not wish to lose myself to that gem again."

David couldn't tell if Gold was lying but he certainly seemed to be genuine... if only he'd had a truth potion handy. That's even if there was such a thing, he really needed to stop listening to Harry Potter!

"So if we can't bring it to you to fix this who can we bring it to?" Emma suddenly asked

"No one" Miss Swan "This thing that has happened cannot be undone, as I said the only way that both Jones' can live an independent life is by being in different realms. If the gem is destroyed the child shall disappear so I suggest that you get both halves and you hide them where NO ONE will ever find them and get on with your lives and just hope that nothing happens to either version for a very long time"

David's heart sank at the look of distress on Emma's face but she only let it show for a split second before she stepped forward "OK that's your opinion but we WILL find another way so the only question that remains is, What are you going to do to help us find that little demon so we can get the gem back?"

"I have no idea where he is" he sighed again "and he could literally be anywhere. He can essentially make himself invisible so he could be sitting right over there and no one would even see him"

He pointed to the far end of the room, all eyes followed and as if on cue some books fell off a shelf onto the floor and a large cauldron clanged it's way into the rubble... then the door flew open.

"He's here" Emma cried out running forward to give chase but David grabbed out wildly catching hold of her arm "EMMA... you can't chase him, you can't see where he is. It's too dangerous."

"FINE" she cried back pulling her arm away quickly "But TWO can play at that game. I am going to find him and YOU are going to help me get that gem back.

She turned to Gold and prodded her finger into his chest. He did not look happy but Belle stepped forward and spoke for him.

"Of course we will Emma... WE want to make amends. Don't we Rumple?"

"Indeed" Gold replied with a small smile that David couldn't read before talking again "You have a plan Miss Swan?"

"Yip, one that Godric Gryffindor himself would be proud of... but today is Junior's day and NOTHING is going to spoil that. We can meet at the library tomorrow morning then that Lost One isn't gonna know what's hit him." With that she headed to the door turning back to look back at them "Good luck cleaning up all this crap…..Come on Grandpa, we have cake to eat"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"May we have more cake now Papa?" Junior asked swimming up and attaching himself onto Killian's left arm so that he bobbed by his side.

"I think that we can arrange that but perhaps you should have something a little more substantial first, it is getting late and I KNOW that you are very tired. So food then cake then bed I think, come on let's get you out and dried Lad. Henry can you assist me please?"

"Sure thing old man" Henry said grinning like a fool.

Nearly all the party guests had left leaving only Ruby and Regina who both sat at the side of the pool on loungers watching them play. Mary-Margaret had taken the babe back indoors a while ago after he had become quite unsettled obviously feeling tired after their long fun filled day. As Killian made his way up the the steps he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to manage to get out without David's help but when he looked up Ruby was wading down towards him. He might have known, she had been wearing the shortest shorts he had ever seen, she certainly wouldn't get any clothing wet!

"I'll give you a hand... I mean... I'll help... sorry!"

He chuckled "I know what you meant Love."

"You can lean on me Papa" Junior cried out taking his left arm and holding it on top of his head like he so often did.

"Thank you Son" he grit out as he tried to take the first step to find that he was much more tired than he had realized.

Ruby gripped hold of his right arm clinging onto him like his life depended on it and Henry had a supportive hand on his lower back.

"Can you get the chair Henry?" he gasped out knowing that he would need to sit quickly.

The boy took off coming up the steps beside him and wheeling the chair over before putting the brakes on and standing behind it ready to push him inside once he was done. He was panting through clenched teeth by the time was sitting and he could see Junior struggling to hide his discomfort so he lent over and pulled the Lad up onto his lap before sitting back with a grimace.

"OK Henry take us inside Son" he grit out

"You OK?" Regina asked coming over towards him

"I will be fine Love but perhaps you could check my meds chart for me... we could perhaps benefit from some pain relief"

"No problem, I'll get Junior dried and into some pajamas too." she gave a kind smile and ran her knuckles down Junior's cheek "Papa will be fine in no time at all OK?"

He just gave a little nod but he leant back into Killian snuggling in slightly, the Lad was exhausted and Killian knew just how he felt.

"When are Momma and Grandpa coming home?" he asked with a yawn as they came through the door into the pool house.

"Soon" Killian replied "Come on Lad go with Gina and get yourself dried. Henry if you could just take me through to the bedroom I will get out of these wet shorts"

"I'll do that Henry" Mary-Margaret said coming forward with his pills in one hand and a glass of water in her other "You go and get yourself changed then help yourself to more party food, it's all in the fridge now and if you could sort out your Brother too I would appreciate it"

"Sure Grandma, no problem" he said hurrying off as Killian took his meds washing them down with the water.

Mary Margaret turned back to him "Do you want to have a bath? I would offer to help you shower but that might just be a little too personal for the both of us"

"I won't tell if you don't" he chuckled "a bath will be fine Love, thank you"

But the bath ended up not happening as Swan and David came back before they had even got into the bathroom and Emma took over the hair washing duties bringing in the plastic chair for Killian to sit on knowing he wouldn't be able to stand.

"You look beat" she said with a frown of concern

"I have felt better Swan believe me but it was worth it to make the boy happy"

"He is happy isn't he?" she grinned back

They were distracted from conversation after that as Emma worked to get him washed then dried. She folded a fresh thick fluffy towel onto the wheeled chair so that when he sat back down on it, it would be dry before wheeling him straight through to the bedroom and helping him into the bed. He was beyond tired and knew that he could easily just go to sleep but just as Swan was pulling his sheet up over his legs his stomach gave a huge growl and he chuckled as Swan laughed.

"I'll grab you some food" she chuckled

She disappeared and he must have drifted off because the next thing he knew he was being woken to find a bed full of happy faces.

"Momma is going to read to us as you eat your dinner then we will all have cake" Junior grinned pulling the sheet up over his legs and leaning into Henry who sat next to him.

Killian looked to Emma as she put his tray down on the bed for him and lifted the book before walking around the bed and climbing under the sheet with the boys.

"What are we reading tonight then Love?" Killian asked popping his first bit of food into his mouth

"Matilda" she replied with a grin.

This was the one that she had said that she had enjoyed as a child so as she started reading he listened but he was tired and as soon as he was done eating he could feel himself drifting off again.

"Does Papa not want cake?" he heard Junior ask Swan in a whispered voice some time later

"We'll keep him some kid" Swan whispered back then he felt the bed moving as they all climbed off so he peeked an eye open and cleared his throat.

"You better" he chuckled "I will enjoy it tomorrow. Night Lads"

"Night Papa... Night Old Man" they called back giving him a wave then they were gone but Swan stopped in the doorway.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be in soon" she said with a smile then added "He had fun today"

"It will certainly be a day that he will remember Love, thank you for making it happen and please give your parents my thanks too"

"Hey this was as much down to you as us" she said seriously "all he wanted was to have fun and you helped with that"

"Aye" was all he said in reply but he knew she was right. He could still feel the lad's happiness and as if to reiterate it he got another surge making him grin and bring his hand up to his heart "I think Junior may have just gotten his cake"

Emma smiled then sighed "Sleep Killian. Love you"

"I know" he replied with a silly grin but she just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Night Han" she chuckled walking out the door

"Night Princess" he called back

He closed his eyes and settled down into his pillows with a smile on his face as the yell that he had been expecting reached him, she REALLY did not like being called Princess but he didn't care, she was a Princess and her heart belonged to him.

Killian hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep until he was suddenly lurching awake clutching at his chest while desperately trying to calm his breathing down. He clamped his eyes shut and fell to the side onto the still empty bed with a soft thwump.

What was going on?

Killian tried to concentrate his mind, to reach out to Junior but the boy must still have been sleeping, caught up in a bad dream of some sorts.

Where was Emma?

She had said that she wouldn't be long but he could tell by the light in the room that some time had passed.

Another jolt of panic hit him literally taking his breath away when Gold's leering face suddenly flew into the forefront of his mind.

Junior was having a nightmare, he had to wake the boy.

He managed to get himself to the edge of the bed but he knew that it would be unwise to try and walk so he sort of slithered his way onto the floor and pulled himself across the smooth surface towards the door but just as he was reaching up to pull the handle another great jolt of fear hit him clear in the chest and he found himself gasping again while lying face down on the tiles as another image hit him but this time it was different... this time it was Devin's face.

How could the boy be dreaming of the Lost One? He had never seen him!

But he was and all too late Killian realized why as suddenly the voice that had haunted his dreams for months suddenly burst into his head once more. It would seem that Junior was now experiencing Killian's dream first hand.

"No no no" he mumbled trying to get himself up, he had to stop this... this wasn't right.

He could feel himself starting to lose control as another wave of panic hit Junior and it was far from done as the boy's nightmare only grew in strength.

"SWAN" he tried to shout as loud as he could but his chest was hitching now as he tried to pull in air while scrabbling at his throat... there is no rope... there is no rope he tried to tell himself

"Hook?" he heard her on the other side of the door and when she tried to come into the room only to find she couldn't get in he could hear the panic in her voice "KILLIAN! DAD... he's at the back of the door, I can't get in"

He couldn't breathe and then he saw the tree and cried out in shock as he was suddenly in that clearing, the smell of the damp grass and the chill in the air were back raising goosebumps across his skin.

"Captain needs taught a lesson boys"

He tried to fight it knowing he couldn't let it take him, he tried to find Junior in all the chaos but the boy was caught up in the chaos too so instead of calming the situation it only seemed to feed it but then he felt it... he felt the moment the boy awoke... then he heard it as Junior's cries of distress reached his ears. Killian could do nothing more than slump bonelessly onto the floor and try not to pass out as he felt Swan's comforting embrace through the boy.

"HOOK... CAN YOU HEAR ME?" David's voice boomed through the wood pulling him to his senses with a groan.

Killian was panting hard and the damn shaking was back but he managed to grit out "H-hang on... I-I w-will t-try t-t-to m-move"

"Take your time, don't rush and hurt yourself, Junior is fine. Emma's got him"

He didn't answer he just gritted his teeth and started trying to claw himself out of the way. It was hard work, his limbs felt like lead weights and the shaking was getting out of control but he finally managed to get far enough away to allow David to slip through the gap and come to his aid.

"What have you done to yourself?" David more said to himself as he knelt by Killian's side.

"T-the b-b-boy... b-b-ad d-dream" he managed to get out before another shiver hit him stealing his breath away.

"Yeah... I figured. You OK? Well apart from the obvious, you haven't hurt anything?" Killian just shook his head to which David gave a sigh "Good. You ready to get back in bed or do you need another minute?"

He wasn't ready but he just nodded anyway knowing another minute would only be delaying the inevitable. Killian's world spun dramatically as David practically hauled him to his feet and slung his arm around the Prince's shoulder but worse was still to come as the nausea hit. Killian clamped his mouth shut and pulled in a deep breath just holding it in the hope that he could stop himself from puking all over the place again.

Then he was down on the mattress and his world dipped out of focus as his ribs screamed at him to stop the torture he was putting them through. He tried to curl in on himself but that just made his hip join in the party so in the end he just gave in as he continued to fight the never ending battle with his stomach.

"Hook" Emma's voice was suddenly by his side so he peeked open an eye to find her sitting on the edge of the bed clutching onto the boy "You OK?"

Again he just nodded, by the look on her face she didn't believe him but she said nothing, she just reached up and stroked the hair from his forehead and he found his eyes closing by themselves as the feeling of comfort washed over him. A few minutes later he felt the bed move and his eyes popped open again but Swan just walked around to lie a now sleeping Junior in the bed next to him before climbing in herself.

"Go back to sleep Killian" she whispered snuggling into both him and the boy "I'm not going anywhere, you're both safe, I promise"

He gave her a tired smile and let his eyes close once more but the image of her stayed in his mind as he drifted off into sleep safe in the knowledge that she would watch over them but it didn't last, the remnants of the dream kept coming back and that damned voice would not leave him alone so in the end he sighed out a breath and opened his eyes to find Swan and Junior sleeping soundly. He pulled himself over onto his left hand side to face them and as he moved Swan's eyes opened and she frowned at him.

"You OK?" she whispered reaching over to take his hand

"Can't sleep" he sighed out closing his eyes for a second before looking back at her "His voice... it keeps coming back"

Emma didn't need to ask who's voice he was talking about but she frowned again "I thought it was Junior who had the bad dream, not you!"

"It was the boy but it seems that our dreams have aligned somewhere along the way. Junior was the one having the bad dream but he was dreaming about what happened to me. Gods Emma we need to end this, he shouldn't be seeing that."

"I know" she said gripping his hand "and we're working on it. We have a meeting lined up in the morning at the library and I have a plan to catch up to Devin and this time he won't see us coming... literally"

"Aye?" he replied with a smirk "Pray tell Love"

She brought herself up onto her elbow and started "Well it would seem that the red gem that Gold had was controlling his power, corrupting him..."

"I don't believe that Love. He is the Dark one, only the dagger can control him"

"Maybe" she said with a shrug "but it doesn't matter anyway because he has lost the red gem, Devin took it from the shop this afternoon. Either Gold is pretending to be free from it's control or he IS free from it's control, either way he doesn't have a choice but to hep us now, Belle has seen to that. So tomorrow we are going to hunt that little beast down and I'll tear that gem from his cold dead hand if I have too"

Killian chuckled "Cold dead hand? You do like a bit of drama Love and just how do you plan to find him? I can see by your face you have found a way"

She nodded her head to the dresser behind him before lying back down onto her pillows "With the quartz and some of that invisibility potion. I had Regina adjust it so that we can see him but he can't see us... that's why I was later coming through to bed. I'm so sorry Killian, I shouldn't have left you for so long"

"You cannot be with us all of the time Swan. These things will happen and what you were doing was important, it's alright Love"

"You frightened me... when I couldn't open the door I thought something bad had happened"

"I am fine Love" he reassured her squeezing her hand again before looking to the still sleeping Junior "We both are for the moment but perhaps in the morning you could ask the Cricket to visit. It may help the boy to deal with these dreams. He was so frightened by the Crocodile's words that they were taunting him in his dream Swan and perhaps Archie can reassure him that he is here to stay no matter what, he has a way of making things seem a lot less... scary"

"Sure" she replied with a sweet smile "If you think it will help I'll call him first thing in the morning but right now you need to get some sleep, it's still early"

He could feel sleep tugging at him and after the distraction of the last few minutes he felt more relaxed than before. He gave a contented sigh, closed his eyes and settled into his pillows and when he felt her snuggle in closer he gave a smile.

This was just a bump in the road and he not going to let it set him back. He would be at that meeting tomorrow whether everyone thought it was a good idea or not... he was going to part of taking that damned Lost One down if it was the last thing he did.


	68. Chapter 68

**So here is the next instalment of this tale, a little early tonight so that I can just relax before bed.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian woke with a groan as his body reminded him of all that he had put it through the day before. He felt sore all over, the dull headache that he often got after one of his attacks was niggling at his brain and yet he felt happy as Junior's emotions joined his own. He automatically lifted his hand to his chest as he turned his head to find only Swan still sleeping by his side.

Where was the Lad?

He should have been panicking especially when he noticed that the door to the patio area was open but he knew that the Lad was safe and happy, he could literally feel it. He found himself suddenly smiling when a strange sensation washed through him, it felt like Junior was up to mischief but the smile slid from his face when he looked at the clock to find that it was only a little after seven.

He looked back at the door and could suddenly hear the Lad chatting away outside. Who was he talking too?

Looking back to Swan he sighed heavily knowing that he would be getting himself out of the bed this morning. He didn't want to wake her so early after the previous night knowing that she would be tired, she looked so beautiful with her hair splayed out around her that he couldn't help smiling again. He threw the sheet back and shuffled towards the the edge of the bed gritting his teeth as his joints all flared but he knew once he was up it would ease a bit so he just carried on managing to grab hold of his crutch that had been leaning against the wall.

He tilted his head trying to listen to the boy as he let his body adjust and could just make out his little voice "I know Brother and I will help you but I must do this first, do not worry I have nearly finished and I will not tell, you can trust me"

Killian sighed in relief... the Lad was with Henry but now that Killian was sitting he thought that he may as well get up and use the facilities so he pulled in a breath and grit his teeth before hauling himself up to his quite wobbly legs. He just stood for a second trying to settle his pain but then Junior's head popped round the door.

"You are awake Papa" he whispered with a smile walking forward and taking hold of Killian's left arm and placing it on his head "You wish to go to the bathroom?"

"Mmmmmm" Killian hummed back in agreement still gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Come on Papa, let's go" Junior hissed with a frown obviously feeling Killian's discomfort. Had that been what had drawn him back inside?

"Sorry Lad" Killian grit out "I know that this is uncomfortable for you too"

"I am fine" he said quickly "Once you are done I can get you your meds if you like, I know where they are and I can mark up your chart, I've seen Momma do it"

"Thank you Son" Killian replied with a nod.

Ten minutes later Killian was being led through to the main living area where he found Henry stretching and yawning widely. Killian would have thought that he had just emerged from his bedroom if he hadn't heard Junior talking to him a few minutes before.

"Morning Killian" he grinned "You want breakfast?"

"Thank you Son, that would be appreciated" he replied with a smile as Junior took him over to the couch where he dropped down with a groan.

Junior was off like a shot and Killian watched as he first went to the table to retrieve a chair then pushed it across the floor to the kitchen counter where he jumped up and first took hold of Killian's meds then wrote on his chart before hopping down and rushing to the fridge to grab a protein shake then headed back over.

"Thank you Son" Killian said with a smile as he swallowed down his pills then took the bottle that Junior had just opened for him and glugged down half of the milky contents.

He lent back and watched as Junior took off again to help Henry in the kitchen and Killian chuckled as the two worked together both laughing and joking with each other. He suddenly realized that the house was a lot tidier than it had been the night before and he frowned looking around in confusion. When he looked towards the glass doors he realized that they too were open and he could just make out a broom and the trash can on the patio.

"Were you carrying out your punishment Lad?" Killian asked looking back to Junior

The boy looked a little ashamed of himself but nodded and met his eyes "Aye Sir"

"Good boy" Killian said sincerely "It looks like you have been working hard. Did you have any help?"

Killian gave a grin and raised an eyebrow looking to Henry expecting him to grin too but he held up his hands "Not guilty, he's done it all by himself"

Killian was surprised by that but made no comment as he looked back at Junior when he felt his guilt still gnawing at him.

"Come here Lad" Killian said with a sigh. The lad climbed down from his chair and made his way back over to the couch "Do not look so worried Junior, you are not in trouble. You have done a good thing here by doing this without having to be reminded and what happened yesterday is done, it is not to be dwelled upon. Do you understand?"

Junior gave a nod of his head, he still looked a little unsure but when Henry called out he was soon smiling again.

"Oi Old Man" Henry yelled "Don't be distracting my Sous Chef... he's supposed to be watching the bacon. Junior get your butt back over here"

Junior giggled and looked back to Killian for permission to leave so Killian gave him a salute "You are dismissed to return to duty"

"Aye aye Captain" Junior cried back standing up straight and saluting back before dashing his way back over to his chair and the bacon which was currently filling the house with a delicious aroma.

Killian closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he listened to the lads but when Swan's voice suddenly appeared in the room too he opened them to find her smiling at him as she walked across the floor.

"Here you are" she said with a wave towards the kitchen "I woke up and you had both gone"

"We are making breakfast Momma" Junior yelled

"I can see and smell it too... It smells so good. Thank you boys" She sat down next to Killian and snuggled into his side bringing her feet up onto the couch "You alright?"

"I will be better when I get that food in my belly" he replied before dropping a kiss on top of her head.

"Something smells amazing" David suddenly said appearing in the room holding the young Prince who he promptly handed to Emma "Here, entertain your brother while I pee"

She pulled herself up a bit and sat the boy on her knee giving him a little bounce as David disappeared again but no sooner had he left than Mary-Margaret appeared around the corner smiling widely.

"My my... everyone is up early" she grinned then ground to a halt as she looked around in awe "And someone has tidied!"

Killian felt Junior's shame again so he stepped in saving the boy from having to explain why he had done it "Aye and it will take no time at all to finish so that Grandma can relax today, right Son?"

Junior nodded "Aye Papa"

"Well, thank you very much. I was not looking forward to cleaning up that mess"

She dropped down onto the couch with a sigh but no sooner had she sat down than they were all getting back up again to head over to the table when Henry announced that breakfast was nearly ready.

David rejoined them just as the plates were being set down and he grinned like a fool as he grabbed a bit of bacon and shoved it in his mouth humming in approval.

"When you two open your first restaurant I want my own seat so that I can come in at any time to eat... this is amazing"

Henry grinned "That would be cool, I'd like that. We could call it "Grandpa's" although I'm not sure how Granny would feel about that"

Everyone laughed hard and Killian looked to Junior as a little jolt of happiness hit him to see the lad was beaming with pride "I like to cook with Henry, he makes it fun"

Henry was the one who was beaming now "I like cooking with you too Junior. Maybe we should open up a restaurant one day. We can practice different dishes... Mom, can we make dinner tonight?"

"Knock yourself out kid" Emma laughed "If it saves me or Grandma from having to do it I'm all for it"

"Right, we'll make it a man's meal" David cut in "Me and Peg Leg will help too"

"Sounds like a plan" Killian agreed around a mouthful of eggs

So it was decided and they spent a good portion of the breakfast conversation trying to come up with the perfect meal. Finally they decided to go crazy and cook a traditional British roast beef dinner complete with potatoes, carrots, peas and something called Yorkshire puddings with gravy! Henry had assured them that he would be able to find a good recipe from the internet but they would need to hit the store to get supplies.

"We'll go later kid" David said with a smile as he collected up the plates "Me and your Mom have somewhere that we need to be this morning"

Killian knew now was the time to voice his decision to join the others at the library "And I am going with them so you will need to look for those recipes with your Brother, Grandpa and I trust you to choose wisely"

He saw Emma give him a worried look but she held her tongue until the Lads had left the table to get dressed for the day's activities before leaning forward towards him.

"You sure you're up to coming with us?"

"Aye Love, I want to do this... I will be just fine with you and David by my side, I'm not saying that I plan to hunt him down myself or anything so silly but I just want to be a part of it" he knew that reminding her that they would be there to protect him if need be would help ease her worry and it seemed to work as she visibly relaxed.

"OK" she sighed out "Let's get you dressed then. I'll call Archie when we're done getting ready and see if he can come over to speak to Junior while we're gone... you sure you don't want to talk to Archie too?"

Killian shook his head, she wasn't getting rid of him that easily "No Love, Junior will be fine with your Mother and I have nothing new to say to the cricket, I am not the one that needs his help right now"

Half an hour later he was sitting in the wheeled chair out on the patio waiting for Swan and David to come out so that they could leave. Mary-Margaret sat with him as both Henry and Junior got in a few last bounces on the bounce house before it was collected later that morning. He was smiling again as he watched his boys laughing and giggling as they bounced about. In fact he was so engrossed in what they were doing that he didn't notice his hand making it's way up to his chest until Mary-Margaret spoke.

"What does it feel like?"

He looked at her with a frown of confusion and when she nodded her head down to his chest he finally understood

"When he is happy like this it is the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life but that is not always the case. As you saw last night it can also be the worst feeling in the world and he can literally take my breath away with his emotions... and if that's how he makes me feel I can only imagine what my emotions do to him"

"He seems happy enough to me" she shrugged "I think he's coping really well"

"Maybe that's what it looks like to everyone" he sighed then pointed to his heart " but I feel him in here and believe me when I say he is not. He has seen my dreams, felt my pain and he is petrified that he is going to be sent away... that he will lose us all the same way that he lost Liam"

Mary-Margaret looked back at the boy as he bounced about, she looked like she was close to tears but then she suddenly pulled in a deep breath and spoke brightly "Well we'll just need to prove to him that he is not going anywhere. I will speak to Archie before he talks to Junior, he'll know what to say... he always does"

"Aye" Killian agreed "That he does Love"

"Right" David suddenly called out behind them causing Killian to jump in surprise and immediately grasp at his ribs.

"Gods David... would you stop doing that" Killian grit out

"Sorry" David cringed back "You OK?"

He gave a tight nod then looked up at the Prince "Have you got the quartz?"

"Emma's grabbing it. I've got the potion and we're meeting Regina up at the main house"

Emma came out through the door a couple of seconds later, she smiled at the lads then said "We good to go?"

Both David and Killian nodded and then the Prince took hold of the wheeled chair and they were moving. Killian pulled in a little breath as they headed up towards the main house, he was nervous about being in the same room as the Crocodile after Junior's dream had hit him hard. The imps sneering face had reappeared to Killian several times throughout the night and he couldn't help but think back to what Gold had done to him back in that cave. Had the gem really made him do it or had he been acting on his own free will? Swan walked by his side and he lifted his hand taking hers into his as they moved giving her a loving look when she turned to him. Twenty minutes later they were pushing their way through the library doors to find the Dark One and Belle sitting at the table with several books spread across the wooden surface.

"Killian" Belle cried out jumping up to her feet and rushing over to him, she threw her arms around him and hugged him "I didn't know you were coming too, you look so much better, are you well?"

"Aye Love, well enough" he smiled at her as she stood back

"Yes well" the Crocodile suddenly said standing too and making his way over. Killian's heart thundered in his chest but the next words were unexpected "It would seem that I owe you an apology Pirate. Although my memory of all that happened is patchy in places I understand that I may have added some more misery to your already miserable situation so... I am sorry"

Killian's eyebrows shot up in surprise but he immediately thought of Junior and how he was feeling after the previous day

"I am not entirely sure that I am buying this whole "The gem made me do it" thing and if you want to convince me otherwise and that you are truly sorry I am not the one you need to apologize to" Killian replied trying to keep his voice calm

Gold dropped his gaze and pursed his lips but nodded and whispered "The boy... I will set things right. I did say some terrible things didn't I?"

An awkward silence hung in the air after that until David suddenly spoke "Anyway...Are we going to do this or what? We can discuss the ins and outs of who's to blame later"

"Dad's right" Swan agreed rubbing her hand on Killian's shoulder while talking to the group "Let's all just sit down and discuss how this is going to work. That Lost Boy is not going to catch himself"

It was true and they all knew it so Killian for what felt like the millionth time since arriving in Storybrooke put his differences with the Crocodile aside for the greater good... Junior needed him to do this so he pulled in a breath and let it out in a long exhale as David pushed him towards the table.

Just as the Prince was settling him into place he lent forward and whispered "Don't worry, once this is all done you can smack him in the mouth for what he said to Junior and no one will stop you"

Killian chuckled as he raised his arms to rest his hand and hook on the table... he should have known David would have his back.

It was a simple plan, simple but effective. Swan, Regina, David and Gold were to douse themselves with the potion and head out into town with the quartz while Killian and Belle stayed behind in the library to coordinate things. A large map of the town lay spread out on the table and Killian clutched a red pen. They already knew that Devin was not in the library so it had a large red cross through it.

"OK, let's do this" David said lifting the potion

"I have adjusted the potion so that no matter how much you put on you will only remain invisible for two hours... in hindsight having a potion about that could have made one of us permanently invisible if it had accidentally been spilled was perhaps not a good idea"

"Yeah, especially with Captain Clumsy and Clumsy Junior about... we could have lost them for months" David laughed back just before he disappeared right before Killian's eyes.

"Very funny Mate" Killian said with a sigh, it was probably true but he didn't need to voice it.

The last person to disappear was Swan who gave him a loving smile before she simply vanished before his eyes but he could hear them all still talking... it was quite strange to say the least.

"Dad, you got the quartz?"

"Yip"

"Right, let's do this then. Someone grab the radio"

Killian jumped when there was suddenly a noise right by his side and the radio that had been sitting on the table disappeared.

"Sorry" Regina apologized "I forgot you couldn't see me"

"It's alright Love" he replied with a shaky voice before puffing out a couple of little breaths to settle himself but no sooner had he managed to settle his heart again than Emma's voice was right by his ear, she obviously never meant to startle him but when she laid a hand on him at the same time as she spoke he let out a yell of surprise bringing his hook up to protect himself.

"Would you lot just leave before one of you gives me a damned heart attack" he grit out clutching at his chest

"Sorry" Emma's voice cringed "I just wanted to kiss you goodbye"

He let out a breath "I am sorry Love, I should not have snapped, where are you?"

He held out his hand and hers slipped into his then he felt her lips on his cheek "I'll keep in contact, see you in a couple of hours"

"When hopefully I will be able to see you too" he chuckled back before whispering so only she could hear "But perhaps we could use this potion at a later date... this whole not seeing what is right in front of your eyes seems like something I could use to my advantage of a night"

He heard her sigh and could practically feel her rolling her eyes before the potion bottle was suddenly shoved into his hand "Here, you want it so badly... keep it safe"

He gave a huge grin as she stepped back and when Belle gave him a frown of confusion he just smiled wider and tucked the potion down the side of his chair... he'd keep that safe alright, he already had plans forming in his head of how much fun it could be to use with Swan.

He looked up as the library door seemed to open by itself and the sound of footsteps echoed across the tiled floor before the door swung closed and only he and Belle remained. His smile suddenly faltered as it dawned on him that all this could soon be over and Belle must have sensed his sudden change of mood because she sat down next to him and took hold of his hand.

"They will be alright, Rumple won't let them come to any harm"

She smiled so sweetly at him that he knew she really believed it to be the truth but he wasn't so sure. If something happened that would allow the Crocodile to proceed with whatever hair brain scheme he had been cooking up presented itself they all knew he would take it but Killian just smiled back at her because he knew something that Belle did not...

They had a certain vile of squid ink from Regina's vault JUST in case they had to incapacitate the Dark One before the day was out... the Crocodile was never getting his hands on that gem again, they would make sure of it.


	69. Chapter 69

**Longer chapter tonight as I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to do the next one.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"This is so cool" David whispered as they made their way along Main Street totally unnoticed by everyone. When he saw Ruby outside the diner he couldn't resist a bit of fun "Hey watch this"

He shoved the quartz into Emma's hands and took off across the street glancing back to see Emma shaking her head at him as they followed. He grinned to himself as he snuck up behind Ruby but before he had a chance to do anything she turned to face him wearing a wide grin which faltered for a second before she laughed.

"David I know you're there even if I can't see you" she threw her hand out trying to find him and he only just dodged a blow to his nether regions

"Hey watch it" he cried back "Only Mary-Margaret gets to lay hands on me there"

She blushed furiously and mumbled "Sorry but you really shouldn't try to sneak up on me then."

"Point taken" he agreed with a chuckle

She suddenly sniffed the air and grinned again "Emma, Regina... what are you guys up to?" but she then sniffed again and hissed "If you're looking for Gold he's near by I can smell that awful after shave that he thinks Belle likes"

David nearly burst out laughing but Emma kicked him in the shin as Gold spoke "Watch it wolf... Or you may become a rug on the next lunar cycle"

"Oh my God... you guys are working together. Emma are you insane?"

"It's a long story Rubes... I'll explain later" Emma said quickly before turning and shoving David to show that they needed to leave "I'll call you, I promise"

"You better" Ruby called after them as they walked away but then they were stopping again as Emma gasped and lifted the quartz showing that it was giving off a soft glow.

"He's somewhere close by" she hissed and immediately they all spread out searching for the Lost One hoping that he would be out in the open like the last time thinking that no one could see him but after ten minutes of looking they still hadn't found him.

"We're missing something" Regina said taking hold of the quartz "whatever direction we move in it starts to fade so he MUST be somewhere close, but where?"

David suddenly looked up when a thought hit him... maybe they were looking in the wrong direction.

"Unbelievable" he grit out "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, he does have a history of it"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gold suddenly said stepping forward and looking up trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"Of course" Emma gasped by his side "That cheeky little..."

"Would somebody tell us what is going on?" Regina cried out in frustration

Emma pointed up to the loft window "He's hiding in the loft. The last time him and the other Lost Ones were on the run they hid on the Jolly so I guess we should have guessed he'd hide here."

"Well let's go make sure he's not getting too comfortable in our home" David grit out then took off towards the stairwell.

A few minutes later they were standing outside the front door and David lent in close listening intently. He could hear the TV playing loudly and when Emma raised a now very brightly glowing quartz up they knew that they had definitely found him.

"OK, on the count of three" David hissed bringing his key up to the lock and counting silently with his fingers.

They burst through the door expecting to find Devin lounging on the couch or somewhere near by but as they spilled into the room there was a noise from upstairs then footsteps running across the floorboards.

"He's going down the fire escape" David yelled running up the steps to follow "Emma, Gold... go back down to the street and see where he goes. Regina see if you can find that gem, he might have left it somewhere in here"

Just as he was squeezing himself out onto the fire escape he looked back to see Gold and Emma disappear in a red cloud of smoke and Regina heading over to the couch where Devin seemed to have made a bed for himself but he didn't have time to waste so he just kept going practically rattling his way down the metal staircase and into the alley. He ran around the corner expecting to find Emma giving chase but instead he found his Daughter being helped to her feet as blood flowed from her nose.

"What happened?" he cried out raising his hands in frustration

"This idiot re-materialized us too close to the door... Devin sent us both on our asses when he threw it open but guess who got hit in the face?"

"Do not blame me Miss Swan. You were the one who was too eager to reappear... you should know better than to try and hurry the re-materialization process" Gold snarled as he brushed his hands over his now quite dirty looking suit.

"OK OK... but now what? Did you see where he went?"

Emma shook her head still clutching at her nose "But he's not getting away, we still have the quartz"

She dug it out of her pocket and held it up expecting it to glow but nothing happened. David stepped forward and plucked it from her grasp and gave it a shake hoping that that might work.

"It's not a snow globe Dad" Emma snarked taking it back form him and studying it more closely "Oh no... it's broken"

She held it up and turned it around to show the crack that ran up one side.

"Simply magnificent" Gold sneered rolling his eyes "Is this how you work? How you manage to catch any "bad guys" is beyond me. I may have something in the shop that can assist us. I will return as soon as I can..." David was about to protest and Gold seemed to sense it adding "or do you not trust me to do that one simple task?"

David shook his head looking towards Granny's then turned back to the Dark One "I may have a better idea. Ruby should be able to follow Devin's scent if we move now and no offence but you're going anywhere other than with us" he then shrugged at Gold's death stare "Well you don't want me to lie to you do you? I don't trust you Gold. Never have, never will."

"Obviously" Gold snarled as he barged past and headed across the street.

Emma gave a chuckle and Regina raised an eyebrow "Watch it David... remember HE still has his powers, I wouldn't push him too far when he's in a mood like that"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"You brought your dog to visit" Junior yelled out rushing forward but he stopped before he reached Pongo and gave Snow an unsure look.

"Pongo is our friend Junior, he won't do you any harm" she reassure him dropping down into a crouch and beckoning the Dalmatian over with a pat to her leg.

Pongo trotted over and gave a goofy smile as Snow started to pet him and when Henry came out of the laundry room the dog took off again as her Grandson called out to him dropping down onto his knees to greet his spotty friend.

"Hey Pongo, how are you doing boy?" Henry cried out

"He is very well thank you Henry" Archie said with a smile "And how are you?"

"I'm awesome Archie" Henry grinned before turning to Junior "Come on, he's nice. I promise"

Junior made his way over to where Henry knelt and came down next to him still looking a little unsure but when Pongo tilted his head and raised a paw to him he grinned and took it giving it a little shake.

"How do you do Pongo? My name is Junior and I am very pleased to meet you"

Snow gave a little chuckle as Pongo barked in reply.

"He is please to meet you too Junior" Archie said walking over

"Can he talk to you?" Junior asked with a frown

"Not exactly but we understand each other" Archie replied with a smile "Do you want to give him a treat?"

"Aye Sir" Junior cried nodding his head vigorously and before Snow knew it Archie was down on the floor next to the boys.

She watched as they chatted back and forth for a while and she could see that Junior was totally relaxed with the cricket, he certainly had a way with people. Snow made her way to the kitchen and busied herself clearing away the now dry dishes from breakfast. She half listened to the conversations but she wasn't worried, she trusted Archie to help Junior and didn't need to know what he was saying.

She looked up when Junior giggled and cried out "He kissed me... just like Ruby did"

She smiled at his little happy face and wondered what Hook was feeling right now. Could he feel it being further away?

Their conversation turned to Junior's Birthday and at one point he rushed away to the laundry room to return with his penny whistle which he took great pleasure in playing for Archie before sitting back down next to Pongo and cuddling into him. Archie was smart, he had steered the conversation to the party so that he could talk about what had happened with Mr Gold but just as they were getting into it Neal started crying in the bedroom and Snow had to rush off to fetch him from his morning nap. By the time she had changed her Son and made her way back through they seemed to be finishing up and Archie pulled himself to his feet giving a low groan.

"These old bones of mine are no longer meant to sit on the floor" he laughed stretching out his back and lifting his umbrella from the table before heading over to Snow.

"How is he?" she asked in a low voice as Junior now tickled Pongo's tummy

"He is doing better that many would in his situation but he is still quite confused. For a moment there he was speaking as if his Brother was here too but he seemed to remember himself quite quickly. This must be hard for him to deal with, losing his only family and being torn from everything he has ever known but he is very lucky to have all of you here for him. He really did enjoy his Birthday Party... that was a nice thing for you all to do"

"That was Henry's idea. He seems really taken with him" Snow said nodding her head over to the two boys

"He does doesn't he... he's very protective towards him. He will make a fine Brother for the boy. You should be proud"

"We are" Snow grinned as Henry looked up obviously sensing that they were talking about him and she had a sudden urge to treat them "Who wants ice cream?"

"Me" they both yelled out jumping up and rushing over followed by Pongo who was wagging his tail madly.

Archie gave a chuckle "Right we'll say goodbye Pongo, we have to get going"

It was Snow's turn to chuckle as the dog sat down and raised his paw giving a "wave" then stood up and carried on wagging his tail.

"Goodbye Pongo. Please come again very soon" Junior said in a serious voice like Pongo knew exactly what he was saying and when Pongo gave a bark Snow suddenly wasn't sure he didn't.

"Right you two, go wash your hands" Snow said as she opened the freezer to take out the ice cream and they were off like a shot both laughing loudly.

"I'd like to come back next week" Archie said once the boys were out of earshot "I think another double session with Hook might help. The boy is frightened that he will let the Pirate down somehow. He is worried about his "Papa" to the point that it may not be healthy but I suppose their situation is anything other than normal which means I am just going on guess work here."

"I'll speak to Hook" Snow replied with a sigh "He's worried about him too so I'm sure he will be only too happy to talk if it helps Junior deal with all this"

"Great" Archie said with a thankful smile "I best be off, thank you for your hospitality Miss Blanchard"

"Mary-Margaret please" she corrected him and he just smiled tipping his head at her before heading to the door "Come on Pongo"

Pongo just gave a bark and sat where he was

"Don't argue Pongo, I don't have time for this today"

Pongo gave another bark

"Alright" Archie sighed out heading out the door "You can have your dinner early as long as we can go, I have another session to get to"

The Dalmatian trotted after Archie while giving Snow a smug look... wait... what? The dog had just looked at her, he hadn't looked smug. Had he? She shook her head and went back to the ice cream with a chuckle... Talking dogs! What next? Singing cats?

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian gave an unexpected chuckle and his hand came up to grasp at his chest as he felt the boy's happiness building.

"What?" Belle asked with a smile and a frown

"It would seem that Junior is having fun whatever he is doing" He replied with a sigh then smirked and tipped his head concentrating hard "I think... he is... actually I have no idea what he is doing... he was a little unsure to begin with but now he is relaxed and happy"

Suddenly a dog bark sounded in Killian's head causing him to jump slightly, his heart was instantly thundering in his chest and his fist clenched into his shirt. Was everything in town out to get him today?

"You OK?" Belle asked in concern obviously seeing the change on his face as she reached forward and laid a hand on his arm

"The Cricket has brought his dog" he sighed out then chuckled "That is what Junior is doing... he is playing with Pongo but the damned dog likes to bark too much for my liking"

He gave Belle a grin and she laughed then sighed "I thought something was wrong for a minute, you turned totally white"

"Sorry Love" he chuckled back taking in a few breaths "I seem to have that effect on people recently but I am fine."

"Do you want a drink? You still look a bit pale. Maybe some tea?"

He nodded "That would be appreciated, thank you Belle"

"OK, I'll be back in a minute"

He gave a slight cough then mumbled in embarrassment "I will just use the facilities while you are gone"

She just smiled at him over her shoulder as she disappeared through to the back room but he was now wondering how he was going to do this. He hadn't brought his crutch with him which would make things interesting to say the least.

"Just get on with it man" he grit out pushing the chair back from the table.

Killian managed to scoot himself across the floor using his one good leg until he hit the far wall then hauled himself up to his feet steadying himself on the back of the chair. He pulled in a deep breath and held it as he took his first step, it was a little awkward as his left side was nearest the wall leaving him with nothing to cling onto with his hand so he lent heavily against the wall instead, sliding along it as he took one uneasy step at a time and eventually he made it.

By the time he was done his leg was starting to tremble but at least on his way back he could use his hand to steady himself. He looked up at Belle as he made his way back into the main room and she gave him a smile.

"I found some biscuits" she said lifting the tin with a grin

He just smiled back as he moved over to his chair with his jaw clamped shut against the growing pain.

He really was just ready to drop back down when movement in his peripheral vision had him looking towards the front door. He narrowed his eyes and stared hard but there was nothing there, perhaps he had imagined it... and yet!

Deciding to trust his gut he managed to lower himself down with a groan but instead of scooting back over to the table he dug down the side of the chair and felt for the bottle of potion. Taking it quickly he pulled out the cork with his teeth and tipped the bottle slightly letting a few drops fall onto his left arm just above his brace before managing to shove the cork back in.

He turned to his right but couldn't see anything, maybe he had imagined it.

"Killian?" Belle said in a panicked tone

"I am fine Love" he said back quickly then added "I thought it may be wise if one of us could see everything we need to"

"Good idea but next time give me some warning, this is kinda weird"

He chuckled but in the next second he was gritting his teeth again as he was tying to manoeuvre his chair back across the room. It was harder work going forward than it had been going backwards so in the end he stopped and decided to turn around. He grabbed the wheel by his right side and started to spin the chair but he only got half way round when he stopped and his heart was rattling in his chest again when his eyes fell on Devin who was standing behind the the door peering out into the street through the blinds with a worried look on his face.

Killian was torn, what should he do? Then an idea hit him...

"Back in a minute" he called so that Devin would think that he had simply gone back into the wash room if he looked around.

"You OK?" Belle yelled back and Killian cringed as Devin pulled his gaze away from the window and gave her a strange look but he seemed more interested in what was going on outside and quickly looked back through the blinds again. Killian remembered that to Devin he would be invisible and to him it would just look like Belle standing alone by the table yelling through to the wash room.

Killian quickly dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell only to find that he had no reception but he didn't let that stop him. He opened up the "notes" and quickly typed out a message for Belle before pushing himself back to the table. He just placed his cell down directly in front of Belle and the instant he let it go she gasped and picked it up reading his message that basically told her to pretend to need something from the back room and go radio for help.

He watched as she casually picked up the radio and called out like Killian was still out of the room.

"Give me a shout if you need help" she yelled casually walking towards the back room "I'm just going to grab that book form the back for Junior that you asked about earlier"

Devin gave another little frown as he glanced back into the room but then he surprised Killian when he suddenly headed to the table and grabbing the biscuit tin.

"I'll have these I think" he laughed out in a whisper looking very pleased with himself

Killian's heart was practically beating it's way out of his chest as he sat literally within the grasp of the Lost One who had plagued him for months but when Devin suddenly looked to the back room where Belle had gone minutes before and narrowed his eyes like he was eyeing up pray Killian knew he couldn't just sit there hoping that the others would arrive before the Lost One did something stupid.

He managed to pull himself to his feet but he hadn't taken into account the fact that the chair would suddenly reappear once he was no longer in it and only realized his mistake when Devin suddenly gasped and took a step backwards.

"Who's there?" he snarled looking straight through Killian

Killian didn't answer and he knew that he would regret his next move later but he couldn't let Devin get away... he needed this to be over so he huffed out a steadying breath and pulled his best Captain Hook persona out of the bag.

"Not so confident without your boys are you Devin?" Killian snarled.

The fear on Devin's face was evident as he kept backing away but then he schooled his features and halted his retreat giving a smirk.

"Hook" he sneered "I should have guessed, who else could it be using that thing?." Devin suddenly took a step forward and threw his hand out wildly "I know that you're in no fit state to fight me Pirate, why don't you just give up now?"

Killian snarled, Devin was NOT going to beat him this time and without thought of the consequences he suddenly launched himself forward twisting the boy and snaking his left arm around Devin's neck. The Lost One was instantly struggling to get away but Killian had him in a tight grasp even if it was painful beyond words he was not letting go... not when he was so close to beating him once and for all.

"Let me go" Devin grit out

"Not going to happen" Killian growled back

Belle suddenly came back in obviously realizing that something was happening "Killian, Emma is on her way. Are you alright?"

He didn't get a chance to answer as Devin suddenly threw his head back hitting Killian in the face splitting his upper lip, he stumbled back into the table and grunted but didn't let go. The Lost One however was not done and suddenly he was like a trapped animal struggling to get free. Killian knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer so he tried to get a better grip bringing his hand down across Devin's front finding something quite unexpected as he did so. He grinned to himself as another idea hit him and he managed to wrap his hook through the charm around Devin's neck and tugged. The leather snapped and Devin gave a yell of despair obviously realizing that he had just lost his ability to remain unseen.

Devin growled and it would seem that he wasn't quite ready to give in just yet as the Lost one suddenly threw out an elbow catching Killian fully in his still healing ribs. His world disappeared as Killian crumpled to the floor thumping into the table as he went. He no longer knew what was happening as he suddenly found himself lying on his side trying to curl up against the searing agony in his chest.

Killian thought he could hear voices but his pain was overruling everything else and when there were suddenly hands on him he didn't know if they were friend or foe's making him jump in surprise and only adding to his confused state... his heart was racing and he was starting to gasp for breath when the first hitch of his chest struck.

He tried to shake his head, he couldn't have another attack not when Devin could be getting away. The hands were back, he tried to bat them away still not sure who they belonged to and he couldn't let Devin get his hands on what he had managed to steal form him seconds before.

"HOOK" David's voice suddenly boomed by his side "It's only me. Calm your breathing down, here breath into this"

There was suddenly a bag being held over his mouth and he pulled in a couple of deep breaths knowing that this would help. After a few minutes he managed to open his eyes to find David and Swan by his side.

"B-Belle... is sh-she a-alright?" he grit out trying to move but David just pushed him back onto the floor

"She's just over there, just stay where you are for a minute" he said nodding his head towards the door before smirking "There may or may not have been a bit of an accident with some squid ink and the Dark One."

Killian frowned as he looked to the side to see Belle standing by a frozen Crocodile feeling around obviously not able to see him in his potion infused state. What had happened? Where was the Lost One?

"D-Devin?" he asked looking back to Swan quickly and again trying to sit himself up and this time she let him but she pulled him into her front where he lent back with a sigh.

"He got away" she sighed out "but we're going to get Ruby to help us follow him. That's what we were planning when Belle radioed us to tell us that he was here"

Killian suddenly remembered that he had pulled Devin's charm free and looked around the floor to see where it was but it wasn't there, he couldn't see it. Had the Lost One taken it back? A sudden thought hit him and when he managed to lift his left arm up he grinned as he saw the charm hanging from the smooth metal by the snapped leather cord.

"He m-may have g-gotten away L-Love but h- he can n-no longer hide in p-plain sight" he beamed and Swan tugged him in closer dropping a kiss onto his forehead.

"You are insane, you know that, right?" she chuckled "You could have been really hurt"

"Maybe... b-but it was worth it to g-get this, the ch-charm was just a bonus" he grinned looking from Emma to David while raising his other arm to show what he still had clutched in his fist.

"I don't know if you are an idiot or a genius" David laughed as he plucked the red gem from Killian's hand and held it up

"Me neither" Killian chuckled then groaned letting his hand fall back to his ribs "Can we go home now Love? I don't think Devin will be showing his face around town for a while, I say let him just try now that he can no longer hide."

Swan nodded and then David was helping her to pull Killian slowly up to sit back in his chair. It was a struggle and his ribs and hip were beyond painful by the time he was settled but he just gave a smile when Emma looked at him in concern, he didn't want her to worry.

"OK, let's go and get you cleaned up. I'll call Regina and let Belle know that we're going" She said as they started to move "I'll ask Regina if she wants to join us at the pool house, she may as well it's not like she can go shopping or anything, no one can see her!"

"Don't think you're getting out of helping with dinner by the way" David suddenly said behind Killian then lowered his tone as they walked towards the still very frozen Mr Gold who looked absolutely livid as Belle tried her best to reassure him that the ink would wear off soon "I could accidentally loose control about now if you want to hit him in the shins although I'm not so sure what would happen. Do you think he would just keel over still stuck in that position or would his legs just snap?"

"I don't k-know Mate but I'm w-willing to find out if you are..." Killian replied with a grin


	70. Chapter 70

**Another long update tonight.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

By the time they were half way back along Main Street Killian wasn't fooling anyone any more as he cringed and whimpered with every little bump.

"We're nearly there" Emma soothed dropping her hand onto his shoulder and squeezing gently

He didn't say anything he just let his head fall to the side to rest against her arm as they carried on making their way back to the pool house and closed his eyes in the vague hope that it would dull his pain.

"Emma why don't you run ahead and grab some of his stronger meds? You know the liquid one. It will work quicker than the Tylenol and I'm pretty sure he needs the extra kick"

"I'll call Whale as well..." she trailed off when Killian groaned in disapproval but then just carried on "I don't care what you think Hook, you are getting checked out, no arguments"

With that she took off running up the lawn and straight up the stone steps while David took the longer route of the path and the ramp but Killian thought he would have the final laugh as he dug back down the side of his chair and clutched the potion bottle in his hand. Whale may very well come over to visit but he wouldn't be able to see a damn thing unless he used the potion too.

"You still awake?" David asked laying a hand on his shoulder

"Aye" he grit out in return which turned into another groan as David suddenly changed direction and started up the ramp.

"Sorry" the Prince cringed "We'll just stick you in the nearest bed, get your meds then you can rest"

Killian just nodded in agreement, he literally just wanted to lie down and sleep for a week but he knew that his altercation had been worth it. They had the other gem stone now which meant that Junior would be safe but the thought of the boy made him recoil when he realized that Junior would be in pain too and sure enough when David pushed him through the doors it was to find the boy already lying in the bed waiting for him with Henry by his side.

"He's here OK." Henry soothed "I told you he wouldn't be far away, you're alright now"

"Papa, everything hurts" Junior whined looking around blankly obviously not being able to see where Killian or David were and then that damn lip was trembling again and Killian's heart clenched at the sight of him "I can't see you Papa, where are you?"

"I'm here just stay where you are Son. I'll be in the bed in a minute then we will both be fine... I am sorry Junior, I did not intend for you to be in pain" he replied with a sigh

"Don't worry Kid" David cut in "Momma is gonna fix Papa right up and you'll be right as rain in no time, OK?"

Junior just nodded lying back down and cuddling into Henry who was rubbing soothing circles on his Brother's back. David wheeled the chair right up to the bedside and put the brakes on but just as he was coming around to Killian's front Junior sat up again with a gasp.

"Grandpa!" he suddenly cried out looking straight at David "I can see you!"

"OK, this just got a little more complicated..." David said with a frown "I can't see you any more Hook, my potion must have just worn off. Hand me the bottle and I'll take another hit"

Killian knew he was being stubborn but if he gave David the bottle he would give it to Whale and then the damn Doc would poke and prod him when all he wanted to do was sleep... so he lied.

"I don't have it" he grit out while clutching it tightly in his hand.

"Great" David huffed out "OK, well this might hurt a little then"

Killian tried to help as much as he could but he was bone tired and hurt in places that hadn't hurt before.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Killian ground out through clenched teeth as David pulled him to his feet. Junior gave a little whimper too and he could hear Henry comforting the boy.

"Sorry" David apologized for what felt like the millionth time and if Killian could have articulated himself he would have reassured him that it wasn't his fault but he was too busy trying not to land on the floor to utter a single word.

Eventually Killian was lying panting on the bed. He quickly tucked the bottle of potion under his pillows before letting it go... he did not need anybody seeing that. Seconds after he was settled Junior clawed his way out of Henry's embrace and crawled his way over still looking slightly unsure as to where Killian was so he lifted his hook and guided the lad into his side where he settled with a sob against his chest.

"It's alright lad" he soothed letting his eyes slide closed but no sooner had he done that than Swan was sitting herself down on the edge of the bed and he looked at her to find her staring right through him.

"You're going to have to do this yourself" she said raising the medicine dispenser up "I don't want to poke you in the eye or something, I can't see you either now"

He gave a slight chuckle which turned into a gasp as his ribs flared but he reached forward and took the meds from her hand. He could easily have just pretended to take them and Emma would never know, he hated how this particular pain reliever made him groggy for hours but right now he knew he needed it so he just stuck the end in his mouth and pressed the plunger before handing the thing back to Swan by tapping it on her hand.

"Thank you Love" he sighed out letting his head drop down onto his pillows

"Whale will be here as soon as he can although I'm not sure how that's going to work if he can't see you" Emma said looking the bed up and down

Killian just hummed in reply closing his eyes not willing to get into a conversation about the missing potion but when he felt her take hold of his hand he had to look at her... she was really worried, he could tell by her face.

"I will be fine Swan. Just a few new bumps and bruises to add to my collection that is all" he said squeezing her hand "But it was worth it Love, we beat him"

"You did?" Henry suddenly asked sitting himself up and crossing his legs to look at his Mother "How? Tell me what happened"

"It was all your Old Man" she replied with a grin and a shake of her head "He jumped on Devin and managed to get the invisibility charm AND the red gem off of him in the struggle"

"That is because he is a Pirate" Junior suddenly piped up from Killian's side

"Aye Lad... I may only have one hand but it is as quick a lightning" Killian chuckled back before tugging the boy in closer now "You can relax now Junior. We have both the gems so the Crocodile can do you no harm, there is no more need to worry anymore, alright?"

"Liam will be please..." Junior grinned then frowned "I mean Liam WOULD be pleased"

Killian could feel the Lad's emotions as they suddenly rushed into him... the boy was feeling both excited and confused but there was something else too... guilt...shame?!

"It's alright to talk about Liam you know" Killian said looking towards the boy then something suddenly clicked in his head "Or talk to him. Do you still like to talk to Liam?"

"Aye" Junior replied in a small voice then defended "but he talks to me too"

Killian gave a sigh... Junior had been talking to "Liam" this morning while out on the patio not Henry, that's why Henry seemed to know nothing of the tidying up but he could feel Junior's unease at being discovered and wanted to reassure him that it was perfectly normal.

"It is alright Lad. I still talk to my Liam too from time to time. There is nothing to be ashamed of"

"Really?" he asked in a bright voice

"Aye" Killian replied honestly "I have spent many an hour talking over things with my Brother throughout the years and I expect that there will be many more occasions where I will talk to him again "

Junior cuddled in closer to his side and brought his hand up across Killian's stomach. Killian felt the boy physically relax and as his own body relaxed too with the help of his meds he gave a loud yawn which Junior mimicked causing Swan to chuckle before squeezing his hand in hers.

"Go to sleep you two, hopefully by the time Whale gets here this damn potion will have worn off or this examination will be really weird for everyone involved"

Killian chuckled and closed his eyes, he felt Henry climb off the bed and that was the last he knew until he opened his eyes sometime later to find Whale sitting at the breakfast bar with his back to him tucking into some food of some kind. Killian wondered how long he had slept hoping that he was still invisible but Emma suddenly looked across obviously sensing that he was awake and smiled at him.

"Hey" she whispered heading around the end of the counter "How you feeling?"

"Better Love" he croaked before looking to his side to find Junior still sleeping soundly. He also noted that someone had removed his hook which was probably wise with the boy sleeping so close "Has he stirred at all?"

"Nope I think that he was tired anyway after yesterday then he was up early cleaning the house this morning THEN he was on that bounce house... it's not your fault, he's a kid, he'll get tired."

Whale came up behind Swan and gave Killian a smile "You ready to get this done?"

"Can we not leave it? I am fine and the boy is sleeping" Killian really didn't want to wake Junior, he felt bad that he had contributed to the lad's tired state both through the night and this morning.

Whale gave a heavy sigh and shook his head "Sorry. Emma said you hit that table pretty hard"

Killian frowned deeply looking at Swan and growled "Traitor"

"Sue me" Swan threw back before heading around to the other side of the bed sitting down and pulling Junior up into her arms. He stirred briefly but just snuggled into her front and carried on sleeping but as soon as Whale started his torture treatment on Killian the Lad woke with a whine making Swan bounce him a couple of times "It's OK Kid, you're alright"

Killian was rolled over onto his left hand side so that the Doc could look at his back and he gave a hiss of pain when Whale poked at the fresh bruising on his right shoulder blade.

"OK, this looks mostly superficial. Did you hit your head at all?"

"Not that I know of Mate" Killian grit out as he dropped back over to stare up at the ceiling before clamping his eyes closed against the pulsing pain in his chest.

He must have brought his hand up because suddenly Whale was batting it away and pulling up his shirt again to get a better look.

"Hmmmm... there's quite a lot of fresh bruising here" he pulled out his stethoscope and the cold metal was suddenly being pressed onto Killian's chest "I need you to take some deep breaths"

Killian just did as he was asked but it hurt and he ended up clamping his jaw shut along with his eyes after only two inhalations.

"I know it hurts but I need to make sure there's not been any damage to your lung so suck it up Pirate and get on with it"

Killian grit his teeth and replied "You should try being on the receiving end of your treatment sometime"

"Yeah yeah blah blah blah... now breathe"

Killian could hear Junior breathing right along with him pulling in a big breath before slowly letting it out.

"Keep going Papa" his little voice said in a whisper "The Doc... I mean Victor... sorry, Doctor Whale is nearly done"

Killian tried to keep breathing but he ended up barking out a laugh when the boy added "Why does everyone have so many names here? It is very confusing!"

Whale cleared his throat "Yes well I think that you are fine"

"I told you that ten minutes ago before you prodded all my sore bits" Killian groused as Whale pulled his shirt back down

Whale shook his head and sighed "Is there even any point in me telling you to take it easy and to rest?"

"He's not getting out of that bed anytime soon" Emma said as Junior pulled himself out of her grasp and scuttled across the bed to sit back by Killian's side

"I have to help with dinner" Killian cried out in despair "It was decided already, we have a meal to prepare"

"That was before you decided to play John Cena with a Lost One" Swan threw at him with a raised brow

"I have no idea what that even means" he shot back trying to sit himself up a bit "But I want to help, Henry was finding us a recipe"

Henry got up from the couch followed by David who walked over too "It's alright Old Man, you can still help from there but I agree with Mom, you need to rest... you look beat"

"You should listen to your family" Whale said lifting his bag and heading to the door to leave but before he stepped out he turned and said "They're just trying to look out for you, you know"

Killian gave a heavy sigh falling back onto his pillows, perhaps they were right. He still felt tired and probably wouldn't manage to stand up to help anyway.

"Fine but I want to eat at the table" he compromised "Like a normal human being, I am sick of being in bed"

"I think we can arrange that" Swan smiled back before looking to Junior "How are you feeling kid?"

"Better" he replied with a grin "May we read some more of our book?"

"Why don't you read to Papa" Swan answered "I need to talk to Gina for a while, we need to arrange for the loft to get some protection on it... like we have here. That way Devin won't be able to go back in there."

"I like that idea" Junior beamed and Killian wasn't sure if he was talking about the reading or the potion but it didn't matter.

"What book do you want?" Henry asked Junior "I'll go grab it, you can stay with Killian"

"You choose" Junior grinned

"Cool... be right back" Henry took off into the laundry room and Killian looked back to Swan as she headed over to the kitchen.

"You two want some lunch?" she called across

"Aye, please" they both chimed back and Junior gave a giggle bringing his hand up to his mouth to hide his wide grin and yelled "Snap"

"Snap?" Killian asked with a frown of confusion

"Aye, snap. Henry says that if you say the same thing as someone else at the same time that they do you have to shout snap"

"Ah, I see" he replied with a chuckle which pulled on his ribs but he just let his hand rest on the point of pain and carried on "Well snap to you too"

Swan came back over a few minutes later with a plate of sandwiches "You've got either cheese and ham or Chicken and mayo" Junior looked excitedly at the plate and practically licked his lips as she laid it on the bed between them. "Help your Papa chose which one he wants, I'll go grab your drinks"

"You choose Son, I do not care which one I eat" Killian said to the boy who promptly handed him a cheese and ham one before taking one for himself and taking a huge bite.

He chewed quickly and swallowed "It's good. Eat Papa"

"Slow down Lad... there is no need to hurry, no one will steal your food here. Take your time"

Junior gave a smile and took a smaller bite chewing carefully but then he frowned and tipped his head.

"What is it Lad?" Killian asked before he took a bite of his own sandwich.

"Henry said that he is going back to school the day after tomorrow, may I go too? I would like to, please may I?"

Killian was left dumbfounded, he hadn't thought about that and being honest Junior would probably be much more advanced than many others in the school never mind his class but he didn't want to disappoint the lad.

"I think that we would need to talk to Grandma about that, she would know if it was possible or not but do not be disappointed if it cannot be. Remember that you can already read and do your arithmetic better than most others, there may be no need for you to attend such a place"

Junior's face fell but Mary-Margaret suddenly stood up from the couch and headed over "If you really want to go to school Junior we can make it happen. I am sure that we can find something for you to do. How do you feel about learning another language?"

"Like Latin?" Junior grinned "I like Latin... it is fun"

Mary-Margaret gasped "You know Latin already?"

Junior nodded vigorously "A little, I had not long started lessons when..." he trailed off so Killian finished his sentence for him

"Our Father abandoned us" he said quickly before carrying on "I completed my studies in the Navy so it would be nice to know that Junior could complete his too. Would you like that Son?"

"Aye" Junior replied with a smile

"I am sure I could come up with a work load that will suit you. Maybe we could let you take piano lessons too"

"TRULY?" Junior yelled coming up onto his knees and giving an excited bounce "Papa I will know how to play piano"

Killian chuckled "Eat your lunch Son before it is dinner time" he then looked to Mary-Margaret as Junior bounced back down onto his rear and grabbed another sandwich "Thank you Love"

She shrugged "No child should be denied the right to learn. Just because he already knows a lot doesn't mean that he can't learn more. I'll talk to the Principle tomorrow and I'm sure we can have him there on Monday along with everyone else"

Killian could feel Junior's happiness through ever part of his being as he sat eating his sandwiches. Henry returned carrying a book called "George's Marvellous Medicine" and once lunch was finished and their thirst was quenched Killian settled back onto his pillows as Junior sat by his side and started to read. The boy was obviously in good spirits because before too long he had Henry being the voice of "Grandma" and they both laughed furiously when the grisly old lady started to stretch and Henry got up on his knees then his feet imitating her growth.

Henry Grandma ended up growing straight through the roof of George's house much to the amusement of the boys but after that Killian lost track of the story as he nodded off to wake sometime later with another groan. His neck was protesting loudly to the awkward angle that he had been sleeping at and he needed to move. He opened his eyes to find the room empty except for David who was lying on the other side of the bed watching a movie on Killian's iPad with the head phones jammed over his ears. Killian gave a chuckle when he realized that the Prince was watching "Home Alone", it was a good movie but it reminded him that he needed to get Swan to put some new ones on there at some point... It was definitely no longer Christmas.

As much as he would have liked to just leave David to watch in peace Killian knew that, one, he needed to take care of a call of nature and two, he needed more pain medication so he turned his head and prodded the Prince with his stump. David jumped but realized quickly that it was only him and pulled the headphones from his head.

"You OK?"

"Aye Mate" he said throwing back the sheet "A little help if you please, I need to use the wash room"

He was back in bed in a few minutes and David went to grab his meds before throwing himself back on the bed.

Killian lent back with a sigh "Where is everyone?"

"Gone to the store to buy the stuff we need for dinner" he replied lying back bringing his right foot up to rest on his own bent left knee and bouncing his leg "I think it's turned from a man's meal to a family project"

"I still want to help" Killian reiterated

"I know and you can. I managed to convince Emma to let you sit at the table in your chair that way you can help with the preparation"

"Thanks Mate" Killian replied then sighed as he looked about "The house seems strangely quiet without the boys here... I suppose I better get used to it if Junior is to start school"

"Yeah but it's the right thing for him. Snow will make sure that he's mentally challenged and not just sitting there bored" he suddenly frowned and looked to Killian "Why do you hide the fact that you know so much? When I first met you I thought you were an idiot"

Killian chuckled "That is the idea Mate. Playing the stupid, short tempered Pirate kept me alive for a very long time. My crew knew the truth but no one else did. I mean who would be frightened of a well learned former Navy officer who liked to study books? No one, that's who "

"Well you nailed it" David laughed back "But you know you don't need to hide it now"

"I know..." Killian said honestly "And I am trying... for the boy"

They lay I silence for a while just staring at the ceiling before David spoke again "Is there anything you're not good at?"

Killian laughed and it had him clutching at his ribs "Wouldn't you like to know. It is never wise to tell others your weaknesses"

David brought his leg down and pulled himself up "I'm being serious. Watching Junior over the last couple of weeks he just seems to be a natural at everything he does. How can someone be that lucky?"

Killian just shrugged "I honestly don't know David. I just know that I never struggled with anything academic, it just came easily. I do not know why."

"Witchcraft" David suddenly said standing up with a laugh "I've decided. That's the only explanation that makes sense." Killian watched as David headed to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle "You know Junior could do anything he wants with that brain of his but I get the feeling that he will happily just follow in Henry's footsteps"

Killian gave a sad smile immediately thinking of Liam "I know the feeling"

David suddenly seemed to realize that he had just described exactly what Killian had done... he would have followed his Brother to the ends of the world if he had had to.

"Sorry... I didn't mean anything by that" The Prince said quickly

"I know" Killian replied with a smile "and I say Junior can be a classically trained pianist, Henry's sous chef or he could choose to work in the Rabbit Hole for all I care. As long as BOTH boys are happy I will support them in any venture that they choose to partake in"

"Unless he wants to work in the local pawnbrokers of course" David chuckled but in the next second Junior ran back through the door and hurled himself up onto the bed grinning like a fool so Killian couldn't comment.

"I got some school things Papa" he cried out in excitement pulling himself up onto his feet to bounce on the bed before suddenly remembering he had his shoes on but it didn't stop him he just pulled them off wobbling madly on one foot then tossed them onto the floor before carrying on "I got new clothes and a WHOLE set of writing utensils"

"You are a very lucky boy" Killian said with a smile as his hand found it's way back up to his chest when his heart started to swell with happiness "Did you get all that you needed for dinner?"

"Aye and we even bought goods to bake a cake too... Grandma said that I can decorate it with butter icing"

Within minutes the house was filled with the noise that Killian had been missing and as Junior took off across the room skidding to a stop in his stocking soles by the kitchen counter with a huge smile on his face Killian gave a sigh. THIS was what he had searched for his whole life. THIS was what he had craved without even knowing it and now he had it and he wasn't going to let it go. When Swan looked across at him and threw him a wink his heart swelled with love and he found himself grinning like a fool again.

He watched his family laughing and joking around as they put the shopping away. Junior squealed with absolute joy when David flicked soapy suds from the washing up at him and it turned into a game of chase when Henry stepped in to help and splashed him back.

"You two better run" David cried out dipping a cup into the water and taking off after them out onto the patio where Killian could hear them yelling and screaming obviously trying to stay dry. Suddenly there was a HUGE splash and then silence. Swan ran to the door and let out a bark of laughter then yelled out the door.

"That's what you get Grandpa... you were the one that started that whole thing"

She turned to Killian with a smile "Come on, let's get you in your chair. You have to see this besides sitting out in the sun for half an hour won't do you any harm so I say to hell with Whale"

"I could kiss you right now Swan" Killian replied with a grin throwing back the sheet.

"So what's stopping you?" she suddenly said dropping down onto the edge of the bed and practically launching herself at him.

He was a little surprised at first and winced as it stung his split lip but he soon relaxed into the kiss with a contented sigh so when she pulled back he moaned in frustration.

"Later" was all she said to him before grinning and helping him get into his chair. She wheeled him out through the doors to find David pulling himself out of the pool and shaking the water from hi hair.

Water still dripped off the Prince as he looked up to see them coming towards them "Don't say a word"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Killian chuckled then looked across to the other side of the pool to see Henry and Junior still laughing as their Grandfather wringing out water from his top onto the hot ground.

Killian gave another chuckle as they were approaching David and when the Prince turned to shout across to the boys Killian saw his opportunity. Emma seemed to have the same idea and they both grinned at each other before she slowed down enough for Killian to lean out to the side and shove David in the middle of his back with his stump. The Prince's arms flailed for a split second but in the end he could do nothing to stop himself and fell back into the water with another huge splash. The boys ran around the pool to come up to Killian's side and Junior bounced a little as he grinned.

"Grandpa fell in again" he giggled

David coughed and spluttered "I didn't fall... either time. Like Father like Son Hook or should that just be double trouble?!"

Killian grinned widely and looked to Junior who gave a shrug "He was going to soak Henry with the smelly water... I had to save my Brother, didn't I?"

"That you did Son, that you did"


	71. Chapter 71

**Shorter chapter today but the plot is starting to thicken... Oh I so just want to punch Devin in the mouth!**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian found himself enjoying the rest of the afternoon out on the patio and while he was still very tired he felt relaxed and calm now that he no longer held the fear of facing Devin. He had done it and had come out victorious...well, of sorts!

After a quick change David and Emma helped him into the hot tub and he gave an audible moan of pleasure as he settled in the hot water.

"Are you sure this thing does not have magical properties?" he asked with a sigh as he lent back into the bubbling heat

"It's got about as much magic as I do" David chuckled back as he sat himself down on the bench opposite and Emma settled next to Killian.

"May I come in too?" Junior asked standing at the top of the steps by himself.

"Of course Son" Killian said beckoning him in "Where is your Brother?"

Junior shrugged "I do not know, he said that he would be back in a minute and that when he returned we could swim."

True to his word Henry returned a few minutes later but he wasn't alone, he came back with Mary-Margaret in tow and both were carrying drinks on trays.

"We made ice cream soda" Henry beamed placing his tray down on the table and taking up two glasses of the foamy liquid and bringing them over "Don't worry Old Man you got iced tea instead"

Killian gave a silent sigh of relief, he would have drank whatever he had been giving but ice tea seemed a much better idea to him.

"What does it taste like?" Junior asked sitting up a bit to see better

"You'll like it, trust me" Henry replied handing the glass to Emma who handed it to the boy in turn.

Junior looked into the glass in wonder and Killian couldn't help smiling at his happy face "Try it then lad"

Junior gave a tentative sip and Killian laughed when the boy's eyebrows shot up and he declared "It is wonderful Papa... there are bubbles in here too but not like the other soda I had, these ones are cold and delicious"

"Well you better drink it all up then otherwise I have a feeling that it will end up in the water Clumsy Junior" Killian chuckled back.

They relaxed in the hot tub for about half an hour and were just getting out when Regina came up the stone steps smiling widely when she saw them. She held a little basket in her hands and Swan smiled up at her as she approached the loungers where Killian was settling down.

"You did it?" Swan asked the former Queen.

"I did" Regina beamed back "I'm just heading off into town now"

David suddenly stood up from his chair "Not without back up you're not, give me a minute and I'll get changed"

"What is happening Love?" Killian asked looking to Emma for answers.

"Regina just made up a batch of the same protection potion that she used on this place. Devin... and Gold now I think about it, are going to find it hard to go anywhere in town for a while" she laughed

"I don't follow Love" he said with a frown

Regina stepped forward and tipped the basket to show many many bottles of potion and shrugged "Well I figured that if we made it impossible for Devin to go anywhere, that he would eventually get desperate and show himself. Hook, you have no idea how keen everyone in town is to catch that boy so if he has nowhere to hide we have more chance of that happening."

"Good idea" Killian replied with a nod then turned to Emma "That demon has had the run of our town for far too long, you should go help too Swan."

She seemed unsure as she looked between Killian and Junior "I don't know, we don't have the quartz anymore"

"Aye but Devin is no longer invisible Love. He cannot get into the house and from here there is no direction from which he can come without us seeing him. We will be fine Swan, this is important, you should go. Just make sure to give the Jolly a good dousing, I do not want that boy anywhere near her ever again."

"You're right" she said standing up "I guess the more of us doing it the quicker we can be done. We still have that dinner to make"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Devin stood in the back alley leaning against the wall while looking out onto Main Street. He glanced up at the fire escape before taking off across the ground and practically flying up the metal staircase. This wasn't ideal but he NEEDED his things... he just hoped that they were still there after that witch had spent so long inside, God only knows what she had been up to!

He reached the top of the stairs to find that the window was now secured shut. He growled in frustration but was not about to be stopped so he pulled his leg back and gave the glass a sharp kick jumping back quickly so that he didn't get cut from the falling shards. It didn't make too much noise as the glass fell inwards to land on the loft floor but he knew that someone might still have heard so he didn't hang about. Devin knocked to loose bits of glass away and climbed inside running across the floor and down the stairs into the main living area. He sighed in relief when he saw his things still lying on the couch and rushed forward grabbing his bag and peering inside. Someone had looked through it he could tell and it made his blood boil at the very thought but he didn't have time to waste so he just threw the bag onto his back before falling to his knees to retrieve the crossbow and pickaxe from beneath the couch.

He was back out on the fire escape in less than five minutes running down into the alley where he hid behind the bins to compose himself. He lent back against the wall in a crouch and tried to think what he was going to do. When he had escaped the library he had thought that all his prayers had been answered but like everything else in his life, that had not worked out how he thought it would have. He lent slightly forward and reached around to his back pulling the dagger from the waistband of his pants before sighing and just staring at the ornate metal.

"Why won't you work?" he asked turning it around in his hands to run his fingers over the scrolling letters "You are supposed to work. What's the point in me getting this damn thing if I cannot control the Dark One. Maybe I'm missing something"

He thought back to what had played out in the library and suddenly a thought struck him. He had only managed to get the dagger because the Dark One had been hit by some squid ink and was frozen to the spot... maybe he was still frozen and that's why the dagger was not working? Perhaps it was the squid ink!

With renewed hope Devin stuck the dagger into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder knowing that for the moment he would have to find somewhere safe to hide but later if he was right things in this town were going to be different. He would get his revenge then he was going home... but he wasn't going alone. He no longer wanted Hook's "Son" to go with him to Neverland, he had realized that the boy was just as much a pain in the rear as his older self was.

Devin had spent the last two mornings talking to the boy through the image of his own dead Brother thanks to the sand dollar that the Dark One had given him. Thankfully Devin had kept it in his pocket so the Evil Queen had not seen it when she had looked through his things and although he had still not managed to get the boy to hand over the gem... he was so close. He knew that it was going to work, it was a good plan but the boy just like Hook was being stubborn. Devin had told him that if he could get both halves of the gem he knew of a way to make himself real again. This "Junior" believed that the ghostly figure of his Brother would be returning to him as a real life flesh and blood person. Devin almost felt sorry for boy but at the end of the day he was just a means to and end so he couldn't get distracted... Killian Jones Junior was the key to this whole plan.

Devin grinned to himself as he started off down the alley towards the trees at the rear of Main Street. He thought of his Lost Ones and how they would all soon be back where they longed to be just as soon as he had had his fun.

"We are going to have fun boys when I get you all free again. And if everything goes to plan we will double in number before the week is out... "

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"How much longer is this going to take?" Belle asked as she huffed out a sigh and sat heavily on the chair that she had brought over so that she could keep him company.

"I do not know" Rumple grit out through his frozen teeth "I have no idea how much ink they had in that vile"

"Is there nothing we can do to hurry it up?" she suddenly asked standing up again and pacing back and forth in front to of him

"No" he sighed back "Only time can free me."

Silence fell as Belle sat back down again and pursed her lips in thought. Rumple hoped that the silence would remain, he was tired of talking. It had been nearly four hours since he had been frozen and he was not finding this amusing at all but he supposed he should be glad that no one was out to get him anymore because right now he was literally an easy target just stuck here but just as that thought struck him his arm suddenly dropped to his side and he sagged in relief.

"Oh Thank Goodness" Belle cried jumping up and rushing up to his side "I was scared we were going to be stuck here all day"

"I am fine Belle" he soothed pulling her into his arms but inside he was furious, the Charmings had his gem and he had been unable to do anything to stop them walking straight out the door with it and the worst of it was that he wasn't entirely convinced that they hadn't used the ink against him on purpose.

"Let's go home then" Belle replied but he could see that she still wore a slight frown of concern on her face. She really did care for him so he gave a sigh knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything about the gems until he figured out a way to break through that damned protection spell that Regina had used on the pool house.

"I have a better idea" he suddenly said pushing her back to look her in the eyes "Why don't we go out to dinner instead, I know that it is a bit early but I seem to have been frozen through lunch, I could definitely eat and you must be hungry too."

She gave a little giggle and grinned "I like the sound of that. Maybe now that this whole thing is over with we can get back to concentrating on a bit of us time"

He smirked and pulled her into a kiss "Sounds perfect. I love you so much Belle and it never fails to amaze me that you love me too"

"Well I do" she said pulling herself from his arms and heading over to the table to pick up her purse "So let's go eat THEN we can head home and I can show just how much!"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he gave a little laugh "Now I, like the sound of that!"

Belle locked up the library and they headed across to Granny's arm in arm but as they got closer he could see the sheriffs and Regina talking with Granny who turned towards him just as they were about to walk up to the entrance.

"Sorry Gold, it looks like the diner is out of bounds to you for a while although you could still eat out here if you wanted to" she pointed to the small metal table and chairs off to her left.

"What? Why?" Belle asked looking really confused

Regina tipped her basket to show the contents "Sorry, we're protecting all the places that Devin is likely to show up to try and get food from in the hope that we can flush him out into the open"

"So, what? I am not going to be able to go to any of these places either" Rumple bit back

"I suppose it's the price you have to pay for using Dark Magic" the shepherd said stepping forward and grinning "Isn't that what you always say? All magic comes with a price!"

Rumple had literally just opened his mouth to answer when he felt the familiar tug. He snapped his mouth shut bringing his hand up to his side feeling through his jacket. How had he not noticed that it was gone?

"Rumple?" Belle said looking at him with concern

"Someone..." he started trying to warn her but he never got a chance to finish before he was being summoned to a different place. His head swirled and as his cloud cleared he knew who it was going to be standing in front of him before he even saw him but it didn't sting any less as the Lost One smirked in Rumple's face.

"Looks like I am the one in charge now Dark One." he sneered stepping forward and running the edge of the dagger along Rumple's jaw line "And the first thing I want from you is a nice secure place to stay where no one will find me"

Rumple could feel his magic working against his will and he grit his teeth "You will regret this boy... mark my words, you will pay"

"Perhaps but for now I'll take the risk" Devin chuckled twirling the dagger in his hands "Now do as I asked"

They both appeared in Rumple's cabin a second later and Rumple watched as Devin appraised it.

"Cozy" he said nodding his head in approval "Nothing too fancy to attract attention, I like it. Now I am starved, make me some food... something with fries"

Devin threw himself down into one of the chairs and gave a heavy sigh "This is going to be so much fun now that I am calling the shots... you know for the Dark One you don't have nearly enough vision, you could rule this place yet you play at being a shop keeper, your Father would be so disappointed in you!"

Rumple raised his hands, he wanted nothing more than to choke the life out of the Lost One but his magic worked against him again and all he could do was conjure the meal that had been requested.

"Do you really think that the heroes will let you run around town controlling the me?" Rumple grit out through his teeth as he handed over the food.

"Well now see, that's the clever part" Devin replied popping a French fry into his mouth "They will never know. You are forbidden from telling them or giving them ANY clues to what I have done or will do are we clear? You will just carry on as normal, like this never happened."

This boy really had thought of everything and in the next instant Rumple found himself reappearing in the exact spot that he had disappeared from less than five minutes earlier but the boy's voice still rang out in his head.

"Remember Dark One... not a word"

"RUMPLE!" Belle cried out rushing forward "What happened?"

"Yeah Gold, what the hell was that all about?" Miss Swan asked eyeing him suspiciously

Rumple pulled in a breath and found his mouth answering without his brain really engaging "Well if this old, flea bitten wolf will not allow us to dine in her establishment I had to come up with an alternative plan. Come on Belle I will not stay somewhere that I am not welcome"

With that he stepped forward and took hold of Belle's arm and they both disappeared into his cloud of red smoke leaving four very bemuse people behind.


	72. Chapter 72

**An early chapter today... the sun is shining and I am heading out to enjoy my day.**

 **Mostly fluff...**

 **One reviewer * Hi Nugget * asked how many more chapters I have planned and the honest answer is I haven't decided. I have two options, I have a way of ending this fic quite soon, maybe another few chapters or I have a way of adding another story arch.**

 **You guys decide... let me know what you want in your reviews.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

David smirked to himself as he ran up the the stone steps ahead of Emma and Regina just dying to tell Hook about Gold's tantrum outside Granny's, Hook would find it amusing. He had already decided that he most definitely was not going to tell him about the broken window that he'd had to board up in the loft. Devin had returned for some reason and David wanted to know why. It had to have been important to risk being caught but he had no idea what it could be so he tried not to think about it too much. As he made his way across the patio Mary-Margaret sat up on her lounger shushing him and he realized that the Pirate was sleeping soundly in the shade from the parasol.

"He OK?" David asked in a whisper

"He's fine, just tired I think. He's actually not long fallen asleep. Junior and Henry have been keeping him entertained playing with Neal in the pool and he was happy to watch until Neal went down for a nap and he just nodded off."

Emma and Regina caught up and Emma immediately went across to Hook's side settling herself on the edge of his lounger hissing in a breath as she looked at the fresh bruising on his chest.

"God that looks sore" she cringed looking up at David

"I know" David cringed back and he wasn't lying as he looked at the deep purple marks "I'm gonna kill that Lost One, I swear"

"Not if I get to him first" Emma grit out reaching out to stroke the hair from Hook's face.

"Leave him be Emma" Mary-Margaret whispered "He's only just fallen asleep"

Emma nodded pulling her hand away but David could tell that all she wanted to do was comfort her Pirate and he decided right then that he needed to distract her.

"Come on Kid, you can help me start on that cake for dessert" he held out his hand to her and pulled her to her feet when she took it.

"OK, OK, I can take the hint" she sighed "Leave the Pirate to sleep, I get it."

David chuckled "He'll be awake soon Emma, he's not going anywhere."

She just rolled her eyes at him then turned to Mary-Margaret "Can you call me when he wakes up?"

"Of course" she smiled back then looked to David "Can you check on Neal, I put him down about half an hour ago."

"Sure" David replied before turning to the pool and waving at the boys. They swam over and he crouched down so he could talk quietly "If you want to help bake this cake you need to get your butts inside, dried and ready to go in five minutes"

Both boys took off swimming back up to the steps and scrambling out before rushing inside. David chuckled as he heard Junior call out to Henry.

"Do not run Henry, it is not a good idea on this floor with our wet feet." his little voice carried through the door.

"I remember" Henry said back seriously "Come on, take my hand. We'll be fine"

Emma and David followed them inside leaving Mary-Margaret and Regina sitting out on the loungers. Emma headed to the kitchen and started taking out all the baking things while David walked through to the bedroom and checked on his Son. He smiled to himself as he looked into the crib to find Neal still sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful as he lay there that David lost himself for a minute just watching his little chest rise and fall. This kid had his whole future to look forward to and he now had TWO Uncles to look out for him. Neal was going to have such a great time that David could barely wait for him to be old enough to run around with both Henry and Junior but for now David was just happy that the kid was sleeping... he had a cake to bake so with a happy smile on his face to headed back to the kitchen to find the boys waiting for him with Emma.

"Come on Grandpa" Junior cried out rushing over and grabbing hold of his hand and practically dragging him back towards the counter where Emma stood laughing.

"Calm down Kid" she chuckled "We've got loads of time"

"I know" he replied climbing up on his chair to stand at the counter "But I want to decorate it and I cannot do that until it is baked AND cooled"

"He's got a point" David said raising his eyebrow.

In the end David and Emma found themselves mostly spectating as the boys did most of the work. Henry guided Junior to do most of the measuring and mixing only taking over if Junior asked him too and David was amazed again at how great Henry was with the boy. He just seemed to understand what others were thinking and how he could bring out the best in them. He made David so proud that he found himself beaming from ear to ear as the cake was finally put into the oven.

"You did good kid" David grinned reaching over and ruffling Henry's hair as Emma took Junior through to the wash room to clean him up "You know if the chef thing doesn't work out you could probably follow in Grandma's footsteps, I reckon you would make a really good teacher you know"

"I'd like that too... maybe I could teach cooking" he grinned back before looking towards the wash room and lowering his voice "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Henry, you know that. What's up?"

"I'm worried about Junior" he said with a frown "He keeps talking to me about Liam like he's here. He's said a couple of strange things."

"Like what?" David asked sitting on one of the high seats at the counter with interest.

"Like... OK, earlier in the pool he said that I was going to love it when Liam could swim too. Does he think that his Liam is coming here?"

"I don't know Kid but thanks for telling me. I'll speak to your Mom and Hook. I know that Archie is gonna come back soon to talk to him again and I'm sure he'll be able to get to the bottom of it. Try not to worry too much, we'll sort this out."

"Thanks Grandpa" Henry said with a sigh "I wanted to talk to someone earlier but Junior has been sticking to me like glue"

"You don't mind do you? I mean I know he's hard work. If you need a break just say so, no one will get mad " David was suddenly concerned that Henry was getting fed up being pestered by a five year old.

"Are you kidding me? I love it" Henry cried back "I always wanted a Brother or Sister and let's face it he is pretty awesome"

"Who is pretty awesome?" Junior suddenly asked hurrying back over with a fresh shirt on

"ME" Hook's voice called from the doorway as he hobbled back through supported by Mary-Margaret.

"PAPA" Junior yelled changing direction and dashing over "Are you to help with dinner now?"

David stood and made his way to the table to pull out the chair for Hook to sit on calling over to the boy "Give him a minute Kid, let him sit down"

"I am fine David" Hook grit out through clenched teeth as he made his way across the floor

"Yeah I can see" David replied with a scoff "You need more meds?"

"Aye Mate and some water too if you please"

Emma came back in a few minutes later and headed straight for her Pirate dropping down onto the chair next to him.

"You OK?" she asked taking hold of his hand

"I will be fine in a minute" he sighed back but David could tell that he was in pain both by his face and by the fact that Junior had stopped bouncing about and had a slight frown on his face.

David headed back over handing the meds to Emma and putting down the water before turning around and pulling Junior up into his arms where the kid let his head fall onto David's shoulder with a sigh.

"You're OK Kid" David soothed rubbing Junior's back looking towards Emma and motioning for her to hurry up.

As soon as Hook had taken his meds David went to the Pirate and handed the boy over. Junior cuddled onto Hook's chest and just sat quietly but it didn't last. Obviously as the meds started to kick in Junior got more and more animated and eventually he was back to bouncing on the floor again. When the timer on the oven sounded to say that the cake should be ready David actually burst out laughing when Junior squealed in excitement and took off towards the kitchen.

"Come on Henry" he yelled from his chair that he had climbed back up onto "I need to see if it is ready"

"You "need" to see it?" Henry laughed "OK but maybe we should ask Grandma to help for this bit, it's going to be super hot"

Mary-Margaret took her cue and headed over, she grabbed the oven mitts and pulled open the door "Mmmmmm... it smells delicious"

David had to agree, it really did smell good and he found his mouth watering at the thought of tucking into it later but they still had the rest of the meal to do and as he looked at the clock he realized that it was going to be a late dinner again

"Right Pirate you are obviously feeling better" David said nodding towards Junior in the kitchen "How's your chopping skills?"

"If I can have my hook they will be just fine as long as no one minds a more rustic style" he chuckled back

"I'll grab it" Emma said standing up and making her way across to the bedside before heading to the kitchen "I'll just clean this first, I know what you get up to with this thing"

David cringed "Eww, I'm not even gonna ask."

"I do nothing with it that you wouldn't do with your hand" Hook replied raising an eyebrow and suddenly David didn't like where this conversation was heading.

He shook his head and gave a fake shudder "Still don't want to think about it Pirate"

"Would you two stop" Mary-Margaret called over "And David you could do with washing your hands too, I know what you do too!"

"Touché" he chuckled heading over to the sink.

They all worked together until Neal woke and Mary-Margaret left to fetch him and by the time she returned most of the prep was done and the beef was slowly cooking in the oven. David helped Hook over to the couch where he practically collapsed into the cushions giving a gasp as he came down. He curled in on himself slightly for a few seconds before cautiously straightening out and leaning back with a sigh.

"Gods, these damn things were just starting to ease until earlier. Why did he have to hit me there? Hell, I'd even have taken another swollen eye rather than deal with this again"

David threw himself down on the chair and kicked his legs over the arm "He'll get his Hook."

"Aye" the Pirate agreed half heartedly before craning his neck to look back into the main room "Where has Emma gone?"

David shrugged "She said something about Ruby and went into the bedroom"

She came back in a few seconds later with a grin on her face "Ruby is on her way"

"Is she staying for dinner?" Junior asked running over and climbing up onto the couch to sit next to Hook who reached out and tugged him in closer.

"Yip then she's gonna cut that mop of yours. We can't have you going to school looking like that"

Junior frowned "My mop?"

"Your hair Kid" David chuckled

"I like my hair" he cried indignantly

"I know Lad" Hook suddenly said and for a second David thought he was going to tell the Kid that he agreed but he surprised David when he added "But believe me when I say that you will like it even better once it is cut. We have pretty damn fine hair you and I no matter the length of it. I think that you should do this, it is getting rather long and it is not how strapping young lads such as yourself wear it in this realm"

"I'll get mine cut too, Ruby's cut mine loads of times" Henry called over from the kitchen as he finished with the dishes causing Junior to suddenly grin.

"And so will I" Hook added raising his hand to his butchered hair "Maybe Ruby can fix it so I no longer look like I have been attacked by a hippogriff"

Junior giggled at that and cried out "Like Buckbeak?"

"Aye" Hook replied but David could tell by the blank look on the Pirate's face that he didn't have a clue who Buckbeak was but he grinned at the boy anyway when Junior just carried on pulling himself from Hook's side to face him.

"Buckbeak is a good hippogriff though, he would not do that to you" he looked up at the scar that ran along the side of Hook's head "He only attacked Malfoy because he was a bad boy and insulted him which Hagrid had told him not to do"

David only knew what the kid was talking about because he'd just happened to find the movie on Netflix one night when he was home with just Henry and Neal. They had found themselves watching it just because they could and it turned out to be pretty good but Mary-Margaret suddenly cried out from the kitchen where she stood with Neal on her hip.

"Killian Jones Junior. Have you been reading ahead? We have not even started that book yet?"

Junior gave another little giggle and raised his hands up to his mouth to hide his grin. He raised his eyebrow and laughed out "Maybe"

"You cheater" Mary-Margaret laughed

"Sorry" he giggled "But I just had to know what would happen to Harry"

David laughed along with everyone else and when Junior gave Henry a little knowing look David narrowed his eyes, that Kid was up to something...

"Just how far ahead have you read?" David asked thinking he already knew the answer and when Junior burst out laughing and jumped off the couch to run into the laundry room he knew he was right.

"I am not telling" Junior cried out with a squeal as he disappeared from sight

David jumped up and started after him "GRANDMA... he's read them all."

"WHAT?" Mary-Margaret cried out with a giggle practically running into the laundry room after David with a giggling Neal in her arms.

David ground to a halt as he came in, he could clearly see Junior hiding under his covers and could hear his little giggles but he gasped and cried out.

"Grandma, can you see him?"

"No" Mary-Margaret played along "Where did he go Neal?"

Junior threw back the covers and laughed loudly "I am here"

"Let's get him" David yelled out rushing forward "Here comes the tickle monster"

Junior squealed and squirmed as David and Mary-Margaret tickled the life out of him but after a while his little voice changed and he was no longer laughing.

"Grandpa...Grandma...please stop... Papa... we are hurting Papa"

David stopped in an instant, he was breathing heavily from all the laughing but got up quickly and practically ran back to the other room to find Hook bent over double gripping his ribs with Emma rubbing his back.

"Oh my God Hook, I'm so sorry" David cringed rushing over "You OK?"

"It's alright Mate but perhaps lay off the tickling until I can laugh without killing myself" he grit out through clenched teeth still trying to smile

Mary-Margaret came back in a few seconds later holding Junior's hand "Are you alright Killian? I'm sorry, we didn't think"

"I am fine now"

Hook sighed leaning back and David was horrified to see a sheen of sweat across the Pirate's brow and that he had gone quite pale. Junior had gone quiet too but no sooner had the kid climbed up to tuck himself into Hook's side again than the Pirate grinned and tickled the boy himself causing Junior to give another squeal but it was over as soon as it started as Hook sat back with a huge smile on his face.

"That is what you get for cheating young man" Hook chuckled looking down at the kid

Junior grinned "I will be happy to read them all again with Grandma... they are awesome"

"I should think so too" Mary-Margaret said sitting down on the couch next to Junior "I was enjoying our reading time"

"Me too. I love to read with you Grandma" Junior beamed back

"OK, you're forgiven" Mary-Margaret chuckled "Just don't tell me anything after book four, I've not read them all"

David chuckled to himself then said in a serious voice "Yeah Junior, don't give it away. It will ruin the story if Grandma finds out when Ron dies"

"DAVID" Mary-Margaret yelled "That better be a lie"

Junior giggled "He is lying Grandma... it is Hermione that dies"

"JUNIOR" she cried out again turning to the kid

"I am only teasing Grandma" Junior giggled then became very serious "But there are deaths in it. I had to hide my book under my pillow until I was ready to read it again... several times"

"Great" Mary-Margaret sighed "I better get my Kleenex ready then. I will be a total mess. I thought they were supposed to be kids books?" With that she pulled herself to her feet and handed Neal to David "I'm just going to baste the roast beef and try to not to think about Harry Potter for a while"

Junior pulled himself off the couch and followed her as Emma took up Hook's hand pulling it up to her chest and snuggling into his side making David cringe again when he thought about the look of pain that he'd seen on the Pirate's face a few minutes before but he relaxed a little when Hook smiled at him obviously seeing the worry on his face

"I am alright Mate, I promise. I just have not laughed so much in a long time and if it were not for these bloody sore ribs it would not have been an issue. Forget it, it is done. The Lad was having fun I am just sorry that I ended the game"

David gave a sigh and lent back on his chair but when he looked over at a still smiling Junior who was now standing back up on his chair in the kitchen he wagged his finger at the Kid "Don't think that this is over Junior Jones. Once your Old Man's ribs are better you are gonna get it, this tickle monster will be back"

"When my ribs are better Mate make that two tickle monsters. I am not missing out on any more fun"


	73. Chapter 73

**You are an impatient bunch aren't you... the action and angst was always coming.**

 **Remember, you need to build the story and there are things in the last few chapters that will make sense as the story progresses.**

 **I've gone past the stage of wanting to punch Devin... Man, I'm with Ruby now, I want to skin him alive!**

 **Why did I make him this way? lol**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian woke with a jerk to find Swan stroking the hair from his forehead.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" she smiled "Dinner's ready, let's get you up"

He stretched out is stiff body noting that it probably would have been a better idea if he had laid down in his bed before nodding off but he couldn't change that now so he just gave Swan a smile. He was still tired and his ribs were pulsing in pain which he knew was only about to get worse as Emma started trying to help him up and he was right, he had to stop her before they had even managed to get him off the seat.

"Wait Love" Killian cried out with a strangled cry as he tried to curl in on himself yet again when his ribs flared "Just... just wait a second"

"Sorry" she cringed sitting down next to him and rubbing his back again "Maybe you should just stay here and eat"

He shook his head "No Love, I want to sit with everyone else but perhaps you could bring over the wheeled chair, that way I won't need to keep moving about"

"I'll get it" Henry called from somewhere behind the couch which was good, it allowed Swan to stay with him as he tried to breathe through the pulsing pain in his chest.

Henry was there in seconds, he put the brakes on then came up to Killian's other side "Need a hand Old Man?"

"Always" Killian chuckled making the Lad grin

Henry took hold of Killian's left arm being careful of his hook while Emma gripped him by his right and within seconds he was up and in his chair. The room spun for a few beats until he managed to settle himself and when he opened his eyes he was instantly looking for Junior, the boy had to be suffering from this too and sure enough when he looked across to the kitchen it was to find the boy once again up in the Prince's arms, head on his shoulder with a frown on his face.

"I am sorry Son" Killian sighed out "This can't be much fun for you."

"I am alright Papa" he said sitting up in David's arms and pointing "Look, I decorated our cake."

Killian looked across at the counter to see what looked like a mangled mess sitting on a plate, he looked quickly back at Junior who was now grinning widely.

"I am sure it will taste delicious Son, well done"

David chuckled walking over to let Junior down onto his seat at the table and as he walked passed Killian to go back to the kitchen he bent down and muttered "I think we just found something that you suck at"

"Aye Mate, You may be right" he agreed with a smirk

Killian was still chuckling to himself when Emma appeared by his side with his meds, he took them quickly and as he was washing the sticky liquid down with his water his gaze moved over to the kitchen to see Ruby helping to dish up the food. How had he missed her before?

She waltzed over a few minutes later in full server mode with several plates balanced on her arms.

"Hey Hook" she grinned putting his plate down in front of him

"Ruby" he replied with a nod and a quick smile "Thank you Lass"

She settled herself down in the seat the other side of Junior and ruffled her hand through his hair.

"We'll see what we can do with this once we've eaten will we?"

"Aye" he replied ducking out from under her hand "Papa said that you will make my mop look good.

"You better believe it Kid, you'll have all the girls swooning over you when you go to school on Monday"

Junior gave a little giggle and turned to Killian grinning. Killian chuckled and said "No girl will be able to resist the hair and those eyes Lad just ask your Momma Swan"

"Oh yes, you'll be the talk of the school Kid" Swan said with mock seriousness

They all chatted as they ate and before Killian knew it he was watching as Henry was sat on a chair and Ruby got to work on his hair. He nodded his head in approval and lent to the side whispering to Swan

"I feel a bit safer in her hands than yours and your Father's Love, she actually looks like she knows what she is doing!"

She gave him a playful slap "Watch it Pirate or I'll slip Ruby ten bucks to let the clippers slip"

He laughed as she pulled herself up from the table to take Junior over to get his done now that Ruby was finished with Henry. Junior skipped his way across the floor and climbed up onto the chair. He was grinning from ear to ear and Killian could feel the Lad's happiness flowing through him.

"Right young man" Ruby said bringing the black cape around his front and tying it at the back of his neck "Are you ready for this?"

"Aye" he giggled giving a little bounce on his chair

"OK Kid but you'll need to keep VERY still, I don't want to chop your ear off... we might find out that Papa's falls off too and he's already lost enough body parts"

Everyone laughed until Ruby was ready to go then Junior sat like a statue barely moving and at one point he had to tell him to keep breathing when the Lad kept holding his breath which was starting to make Killian feel light headed. Ruby reassured Junior that she wouldn't actually chop off his ear and after that the Lad relaxed and in no time at all he stood up to show off his new hair cut. Killian couldn't was astounded by the difference and he blinked rapidly a few time not believing what he was seeing.

"Papa?" Junior suddenly said frowning and lifting his hand to his chest and Killian knew why. He had no idea why but suddenly there was a huge lump in his throat and tears were forming as he swelled with Pride.

"You look... Dashing Son." he managed to say blinking away the tears but it would seem that he was fooling no one as David smirked.

"I think this is a photo moment" the Prince said pulling out his talking phone and crouching down "Smile kid, your Papa will want to remember this moment"

Junior beamed widely and once the photo was taken he ran to David "Let me see Grandpa"

David showed Junior and the Lad gasped then grinned and turned to Ruby "I like it. I like it very much. Thank you Ruby"

"Welcome Kid and while we're doing photos I brought some for you guys from Junior's party"

She put down the cape she still clutched in her hands and grabbed her purse digging about inside before heading over to the table and spreading the photos out.

"I know not many people get physical copies anymore but I figured that Junior would like them to remember his first Birthday party"

Killian lent forward and helped Junior up onto his lap so that the lad could look at the photos with him and the boy gasped in awe as he picked up the nearest one.

"Look Papa... it's my bounce house" he grinned turning to show Killian

"I can see" Killian said looking at the photo but then Ruby was digging in her purse again.

"I really liked this one so I got wallet prints done for everyone"

She handed Killian a copy and he looked at it in wonder. It had been taken outside by the pool. He had been sitting on the lounger with Junior and Henry on either side of him while everyone else that had attended the party had crowded around them. He remembered the gathering but had not thought about it since the party. Killian beamed at the photo of his friends and family, this was something that he would cherish forever... if only Liam could see him now.

Killian briefly looked at Junior when he thought of his Brother. The Lad was still picking up photos and showing them to Henry and Mary-Margaret who seemed to be only too glad to ooooo and ahhhh in all the right places but Killian was thinking back to what David had told him earlier. Did Junior really think that Liam was going to be joining their family? Was this whole talking with him really just that or was there more to it? But he didn't have time to ponder it over as the Lad gave another yell of delight bringing Killian out of his musings and back to reality.

"Thank you Ruby" he said looking up at her as she handed a copy of the photo to David who chuckled at it before pulling out his wallet and tucking it inside.

"Yeah, thanks Rubes" David said stepping forward and pulling her into a hug "They're great"

They got distracted for a while just looking at the photos on the table but when Junior gave a wide yawn and cuddled into Killian's front Swan suddenly looked at the clock.

"Crap, look at the time! Come on Kids, bedtime"

Junior gave a slight moan of complaint but he went anyway and Killian gave a laugh as he trailed his way too the bathroom following behind Henry.

"Can we read some more Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Momma?"

"We can read you one chapter Kid but then you need to go to sleep, understood? It's late already and you're tired so no reading by candlelight or I will confiscate your Lamp, are we clear?" he heard Emma say as they disappeared from view but then Ruby was back by his side.

"You want to get on with this while "Momma Swan" does her thing?" Ruby asked reaching up and brushing her hand over his hair

"Aye Love" he replied with a nod

"Here, give me that. I'll put it by your bed just now" David said plucking the photo from his hand as Ruby took the brakes off and wheeled the chair over to where the pile of cut hair was already on the floor. By the time Emma returned Ruby seemed to be finishing up and just a few minutes later she untied the cape and stepped back.

"Looking good Captain" she grinned and when Emma gave a wolf whistle as she walked over Killian couldn't help but laugh.

"Like something you see?" he asked bringing his hand up to brush it over his head.

Emma smirked "Come on, I'll take you for a shower then I'll show you how it looks."

"I'll see you guys later then" Ruby said packing her things up "I gotta go, I'm on the early shift tomorrow. Thanks for dinner"

"No problem and thank you for the photos and sorting out my troops hair. You're a life saver Rubes" Swan replied

"Aye, thank you Love. I really do appreciate all that you have done"

Ruby gave a wide grin "It's no problem, you guys are family and that's what you do. Right?"

"Right" Killian agreed with a smile.

Swan hugged Ruby goodbye before pushing Killian through to the bathroom. She helped him shower and trim his beard then showed him his new hair cut which he like immensely. It was perhaps a tad shorter than he usually went for but Ruby had done a good job at blending the shorter hair with the longer stuff higher up on his head and he knew that in a few weeks once it grown in a bit you would barely see his newest scar.

Half an hour later he was settled in the bed in the back bedroom with Swan snuggling into his side and he let out a contented sigh against her damp hair pulling her in a little closer.

"Things are going to get better from here on in Swan" he mumbled into the dim light

"Good" she sighed back giving him a gentle squeeze looking up at him "I can't wait to get back to the Jolly, I've missed her and I want to see Junior in his natural habitat"

"Natural habitat?!" Killian chuckled "Whatever you call it Swan you will not be disappointed, he is going to love it there... it will feel like home"

"A home where he will be safe and loved Killian... it will be perfect" she leant up and kissed him sweetly before snuggling into his side again "Go to sleep. I love you"

"And I you" he sighed out closing his eyes and giving into sleep knowing that she was right. They would all soon be home.

He drifted off dreaming of the wind blowing through the billowing sales of the Jolly Roger as she streaked through the clear blue waves. He stood at the helm with Henry and Junior by his side and Swan sat on the rail grinning from ear to ear. He smiled to himself closing his eyes and breathing in the salty sea air until a familiar voice spoke causing his eyes to fly open.

He was no longer standing on the Jolly. He was back on the Captain's ship and a young Liam stood just in front of him peering around the doorway to the Captain's cabin.

"Liam?" Killian whispered

"Shhhhhhh" Liam turned quickly and raised his finger to his mouth "You must stay quiet Brother otherwise he will hear us"

"Who?" Killian asked stepping forward but Liam put his hand out stopping him in his tracks.

"You have to stop him Killian... you know that something is not right, don't you?"

"What?" Killian was so confused

"Think" Liam suddenly barked out but his face was morphing into someone else and Killian actually took a step backwards when Liam changed right in front of his eyes into their Father "Use that brain of yours Son. Liam is not here yet he is here, How can that be? You need to save yourself, you are being fooled again Son but this time things will not end so well for... Junior"

Killian sat bolt upright in the bed gasping in a few deep breaths. Junior, he needed to get to Junior. He clawed his way to his feet already feeling the unease within the boy and staggered his way through the door way as his heart thundered in his chest. He had no idea what time it was but he didn't care he needed to find his boy. Killian's mind was racing, how could he have not seen it? Junior hadn't been talking to Liam, he had been talking to that same apparition that had shown itself just before Killian had been attacked.

"Nnnnnnnnnn" Killian grit his teeth as he practically threw himself across the room. He lent heavily on the dining table eyeing the laundry room door but as he was just about to start off again he glanced to the side when he thought he heard a noise.

"No no no" he cried out realizing that the glass doors were open, the Lad had gone outside "Gods, Junior!"

He was off again rushing straight towards the doors, he briefly stopped as he hit the patio, eyes searching wildly for the boy but he couldn't see him however he could feel him and the boy was really beginning to panic now.

"JUNIOR" Killian screamed out hobbling forward towards the top of the stone steps but what he saw when he got there had him frozen to the spot.

"PAPA" Junior screamed back but in the next second both Jones' were knocked from their feet as Devin punched Junior in the face.

Killian went down with a hard thump but he was moving again before he'd even had time to register any pain. He was back on his feet in seconds but he didn't even make it half way down the steps when he was knocked from his feet again and this time he did feel it as he tumbled down the remaining ones to land with a crunch onto the grass. His world dipped out for a few seconds but again he wouldn't let this stop him so he clawed his way back up to his knees gasping in a few deep breaths before trying to get himself up again but he couldn't do it.

He had his eyes clamped shut against the gnawing pain across his entire being and when he opened them part of him wished he hadn't as he saw Devin sauntering over dragging Junior with him, the Lad's lip was slip and blood trailed from his nose making Killian renew his efforts to sort himself out. Walking behind them was the Crocodile which didn't surprise Killian at all but what did surprise him was the fact that Gold had an arm snaked around Belle's throat and was marching her across the lawn towards him too.

"Belle?" Killian grit out

"He has the dagger Killian" she cried out and Killian's gaze instantly flew to Devin who was grinning widely.

"I had planned to do this the easy way... you know without you here. I don't need you here to kill you but now that you're here maybe we can have some fun."

Killian realized too late what Devin was talking about but even if he had he would not have been able to do anything about it anyway. So when Devin raised Granny's crossbow up in his right hand and pointed it at him all he could to was watch as the bolt was released.

He didn't feel the pain to begin with. He was slammed backwards to land once again on the damp dew covered lawn but as he lay flat on his back staring at the sky he could feel the blood flowing down his chest from where the bolt had hit his left shoulder...

Then the pain came and his world descended into chaos as he was hit with too many sensations all at once. He could feel Junior, the boy was terrified and confused but worst of all he was in pain too, what had Devin done to him? Killian tried to move but he couldn't, all he could do was try to keep breathing as wave after wave of agony washed over him.

Suddenly Devin's sneering face was right above him causing Killian to recoil as his memories collided with a new reality. The Lost One was laughing and Killian didn't know why until the pain in his shoulder suddenly rocketed and he realized that Devin had a hold of the end of the bolt. Killian's hearing dipped again and a scream was torn from his mouth but when he came back to himself he could hear Belle screaming at Devin to stop.

The Lost One just turned to the Crocodile and shouted "Shut her up or I make you kill her"

Gold's hand raised and in an instant Belle's voice disappeared. She looked down at Killian and he could see the tears streaming down her face as she mouthed his name over and over again. Then Devin's face was back and all Killian could do was clamp his eyes closed so that he could block him out. He felt a little hand slip into his and he turned his head quickly to find Junior pulling himself up to his side.

"Papa" the boy sobbed and Killian's heart broke at the look on Junior's bloodied face but he didn't have time to say anything as Devin's hand was suddenly clamped on his jaw turning his head back so that he had to look into his eyes.

"He's in so much pain Hook" Devin laughed "And it's only going to get worse for him, for both of you in fact. Then once I am done playing I want to see the light go out in his eyes when I finally kill you, Captain"

With that Devin started punching Killian in the face and head, he couldn't do anything to stop the blows that rained down on him as his mind screamed at him to move, to do something, anything to help himself and the boy. His left arm was useless and Junior gripped onto his hand like his life depended on it so he wouldn't let go. With every blow that struck he could hear Junior give another little sob but Killian was starting to lose focus now, he thought that this was surely the end until the punches suddenly stopped as a huge bang rang out echoing through the air. Killian managed to tip his head to the side to find Devin sprawled out on the ground next to him gripping his arm tightly with a murderous look on his face.

"HOOK" David's voice called from somewhere but Killian was unable to reply... his world was fading quickly now and no matter how hard he fought he knew that he was not going to win so he gripped onto Junior's hand tightly hoping that the boy felt some comfort from the one small act that he could manage.

Everything was so confusing, there were too many things happening that Killian just couldn't concentrate. He thought he felt more movement by his side then a feeling of falling hit him causing him to gasp in a breath and open his eyes but when he did he instantly clamped them shut again as he once again found himself faced with Hangman's tree but this time it was most definitely not just in his head.

Killian was back in that clearing... back where this whole nightmare had started and it was the final straw for his fragile mind to take. His chest hitched and he let out a howl of despair just before he was sucked full force into a panic attack where every image and voice that had ever haunted him hit him over and over and over again.


	74. Chapter 74

**Longer update tonight, sorry for the lack of one last night but I had a hectic day!**

 **I'll just shut up so you can read.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

David frowned deeply as he woke, what the hell was that noise?

He listened intently as he raised his head from his pillow but couldn't hear anything, giving a sigh he was just about to close his eyes again when he heard Hook scream out Junior's name. David was up and running before he had time to think about it. He thundered through the house and realized quickly that the Pirate was outside but David was not prepared for what he saw when he ran out there.

"What the...?"

Hook lay on his back and Devin was making his way over to him dragging a sobbing Junior after him while Gold had Belle in some kind of choke hold. His brain seized, struggling to understand what he was seeing. He took a step forward but was halted again when Devin suddenly threw Junior to the ground and the kid started crawling towards Hook as Devin moved his attention back to the Pirate.

David felt lost, as he stood there just watching. He needed to help them. But how?

His gun... he needed his gun.

He was going to end this once and for all.

His mouth was dry but his feet worked without thought and he found himself running back inside, he ran straight back into the bedroom and pulled open the closet rummaging quickly for his gun.

"David?" Snow mumbled sitting up in the bed

He didn't even turn he just shouted "GET EMMA... DEVIN AND GOLD HAVE HOOK AND JUNIOR OUTSIDE"

He heard her gasp but he didn't look around, he just took off again loading his gun as he ran. He could hear Snow barging her way into Emma's room then the commotion as his Daughter obviously got the message but David only had one thing on his mind as he gripped the gun in his hand.

He had a Lost One to kill.

By the time he got back outside and made it to the top of the stone steps Devin was beating Hook into oblivion and Junior lay motionless by his side. David didn't hesitate, he just raised his gun and fired.

"HOOK" he screamed starting off down the steps towards his friend.

David thought he had done it, he thought that he had saved them but before he got half way down Devin was moving and suddenly Gold's red cloud was enveloping them all.

"STOOOOOOOP" he screamed out, he couldn't let them get away.

David didn't think, he just acted launching himself into a dive down the rest of the steps hoping beyond hope that he made it in time. There was a swirling sensation and then he hit the ground... hard.

He was moving before he even knew where he was, pulling himself up into a crouch with his jaw clenched tightly against the forgotten pains that had suddenly resurfaced from his last tangle with Devin. David blinked hard as he looked around him... of course the Lost One would bring Hook here! They were in the clearing where this whole thing started but this time it would be different, this time David would make sure of it.

David seemed to have landed slightly further away from the others and as yet was unnoticed. He realized that he had lost his gun and started frantically looking around for it but in the next second he froze, eyes darting across towards Hook as he recognized the sounds coming from the Pirate's mouth... he was having a panic attack.

Looking frantically around for a few more seconds he realized that his gun was gone, maybe he'd dropped it before he entered the cloud! David looked up to see Devin stepping over Junior and that was it for him, he saw red, that Lost One was NOT touching his Grandson. David didn't even think about the consequences he just darted forward and barrelled into Devin sending them both to the ground in a heap.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" David yelled as they both tumbled through the long grass.

The Lost One gave a yell of surprise and his eyes went wide in fear as he realized what was going on. David had the upper hand as they landed and he managed to straddle the boy's chest getting in a good few punches before Devin started screaming for him to stop as blood oozed from a cut above his right eye.

David grabbed him by the collar and lifted his head and shoulders from the ground "Why should I? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just choke the life out of you right here right now"

He expected Devin to give in, he expected him to whimper and back away but he watched in horror as the Lost One's mouth curved into a smirk "Because if you don't let me go right now my little pet is going to end the life of TWO members of your "family" RIGHT NOW"

David was confused for all of a split second until he looked to the side to find Gold crouched down next to a semi conscious Junior. Gold had his hands around the kid's neck and when David looked to Hook he could see the effect it was having as the Pirate gasped in breath after breath while scrabbling at his throat.

"Do as he says David" Gold pleaded "I do not want to do this but I have no choice"

In an instant David understood... Devin had the Dark One's dagger!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"WHERE DID THEY GO?" Emma yelled in disbelief as she reached the top of the stone steps and looked out onto the empty lawn.

"I don't know Emma." Mary-Margaret gushed out "What are we going to do?"

Emma's heart was racing in her chest but one overruling thought kept going through her mind... check on Junior and Henry. Maybe her Dad had been wrong, maybe the kid was simply still in his bed. She took off back into the house followed by her Mom and went straight into the laundry room but she already knew what she would find when she got there and her heart sank at the sight of the empty bottom bunk.

"Mom? What's going on?" Henry asked jumped down from his bunk and rushing over to take hold of both Emma's arms as she just stood in shock. How could this be happening?... Everything was supposed to be over... they had won.

"We don't really know Henry" Mary-Margaret whispered in a light tone obviously trying not to worry him

"SWAN?!" Regina's voice rang out and in an instant Emma was moving again. She ran back out into the living area to find Regina peering up the corridor to the bedrooms.

"What in the hell is going on? Was that a gunshot I heard?" she cried out the minute Emma came into view.

"No time to explain, I need a locator spell... and I need it now"

Regina didn't ask questions she just raised an eyebrow for a second before letting it fall "I have one at the house, I made up a batch for emergencies just the other day. I'll grab it then will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Emma just nodded and with that Regina lifted her hand and disappeared into her purple smoke obviously deciding that this was important enough to use her limited magic for.

"I need to change" Emma grit out not making eye contact with anyone, she just marched back into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes.

By the time she got back out into the main room Regina was back and her Mom and Henry had changed too. Emma marched straight across to Regina and lifted up Hook's hook.

"Use this" was all she said not trusting herself to keep it together if she said anymore. She needed to find them, she needed her family home and talking was not going to do that.

Regina thankfully just did as she was asked and took the hook in her hands quickly soaking it in the blue liquid. It took only a few seconds to start to work and as soon as the hook raised a few centimetres from Regina's outstretched hand it started to move out the door.

Emma gripped her gun tightly in her hand and just followed. She made it out onto the patio before someone's hand slid into hers and she looked to the side to find Henry looking up at her.

"We'll find them Mom" he said with a reassuring smile.

"I know kid" was all she said in reply and she had no doubt that they would... she just hoped that they were all still alive when the did.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David backed off from Devin walking steadily backwards with his hands up in surrender.

"OK Kid, you win" he said trying to calm things down as he glanced at Gold who was still crouching next to Junior with his hands round the kid's neck "Leave the boy out of this"

"And why should I?" Devin sneered walking forward with his hand clenched over his still bleeding arm ""When it is so much more fun to see how their link works. I mean I need to do research after all"

David didn't have a clue what Devin was talking about but he knew that he needed to help both Junior and Hook. Hook seemed to be trying to pull himself up but was obviously too out of it to manage to do little more that writhe about on the ground.

"Let me help him" David said nodding his head towards the Pirate

"I don't think so. He is exactly how I want him to be" Devin laughed changing direction to head over to Hook and suddenly David regretted pointing him out.

"He looks so... tormented" Devin chuckled "I did this, you know. That's my work right there"

He gave a happy laugh then turned to Junior "And this one, well he is just a bonus... although he's not looking too healthy right now but then I suppose a crossbow bolt to the leg will do that to a person and with the state of Hook right now it's no wonder the boy is struggling"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" David screamed out as his head snapped round and he was moving in an instant not caring what would happen to him, he had to help Junior. "Gold, get out of my way" he grit out dropping down onto his knees and trying to barge the Dark One away.

"I cannot go unless he desires it" Gold replied through clenched teeth staying right where he was

"Get up" Devin suddenly said in an amused tone "Let him try to help the boy, it will make no difference in the end"

Gold instantly stood allowing David to reach Junior. He hauled off his pajama top and started ripping it with his teeth trying to get something to stop the bleeding from the wound on Junior's leg. It looked like the bolt had sliced the kid and there was a huge chunk of missing flesh. Suddenly Belle was at his side and she grabbed a handful of the torn fabric, he had expected her to start trying to stop the bleeding too but she got to her feet again and headed for Hook instead and David gave a gasp when he realized that Hook had a bolt sticking out of his left shoulder. This one was in deep and when Belle pressed around the protruding shaft Hook let out a strangled cry but David's attention was drawn back to Junior as the kid started to cry and wriggle obviously trying to get away from the pain. David didn't know if it was his own wound or Hook's that was causing the issue but he had little choice anyway, he had to stop the bleeding so he pressed the material onto the deep gash on the kids leg and again his heart gave a lurch as Junior's hand suddenly clamped over his and he met his eyes.

"Grandpa" he whimpered

"You're alright Kid... everything is going to be alright" he tried to soothe.

"Liam tricked me" Junior sobbed "I thought he was my Brother but it was a lie... I'm, sorry"

"Shhh shhhh shhh... it's OK... it's alright. Grandpa's got you"

David was too busy trying to help Junior to think of anything else but his ears pricked up when he heard Devin talking a short distance away.

"Fix my arm Dark One. Then I think that it's time that I went home. I will miss it here, it has a certain... charm"

Go home?! Back to Neverland? How was that possible? But the thought left his head as Junior gave another gasping sob and David looked to Belle to find her struggling to keep Hook down as the Pirate struggled against her.

"You have to let me take them to the hospital, they need help" David yelled out in frustration turning quickly to plead with Devin "They're going to die, please"

"That was kind of the point" Devin replied with a smirk as he stretched out his now healed arm "A world with one Captain Hook in it was bad enough but two... that I just can't have" then the boy's face changed and he grit his teeth "Now get up and leave them be, the both of you. Oh and Dark One, I forbid you to help Captain Hook in any way, EVER, are we clear?"

David looked to Belle who reluctantly started to get up before he did the same, they knew that they would be of no use to anyone if they got themselves killed.

"Great, now get over there" Devin nodded towards Hangman's tree.

They both moved and David could see the pain in Belle's face as she looked back over her shoulder at both Junior and Hook as the Pirate pulled himself slowly over to the boy.

"You OK?" David whispered as they came to a stop. Belle nodded and he could tell that it was a lie but he couldn't do anything about it so he just looked back to Devin as the Lost One pulled out the Dark One's dagger from inside his jacket and held it up.

"Bring me my crew" he commanded holding the blade up in front of him.

Gold gave a heavy sigh but in the blink of an eye the other Lost Ones all stood in the clearing too. There were murmurs of disbelief then cries of joy as they realized that they were free.

"SHUT UP" Devin yelled out and they did, all just snapping their mouths shut and looking at their leader "Now who wants to go home?"

They cried out in unison and this time Devin joined in as they jumped for joy but after a few seconds he turned back to Gold and spoke again.

"OK, Dark One, hand over my bean"

Gold reached into his pocket and held out a magic bean but sneered "You will not get away with this boy, mark my words"

"Ah but I do believe I will" Devin crooned taking the bean and putting it in his pocket before rummaging in a different pocket and holding out... the two gem stones!

David gasped in surprise, how had he got them?

They had been hidden in the safe at the pool house. Then he remembered Junior's plea for forgiveness and his blood ran cold. Devin had tricked him, he had used that same image of Liam that he had used on Hook and tricked the boy into handing over the gems... damn him.

"Now Dark One you will reunite the gems" Devin commanded next

Again Gold moved as if it were against his will, had he been under the dagger's control this whole time? David watched in horror as Gold took the two gems and held them in his outstretched hand before bringing his other hand over the top to cover them up.

He closed his eyes and threw back his head muttering some kind of incantation and in an instant there was a blinding light coming from Gold's hands but as quickly as it started shining it went out and Gold opened his hands to reveal the most beautiful jewel he had ever seen. David could have sworn he could feel it's power as he gazed upon it, he wanted to get closer feeling it pulling at him but he stayed where he was.

Devin grinned widely stepping forward and plucking the jewel from Gold's grasp "You know what to do Rumple, make your Father proud. Create us some more Lost Ones before we return home"

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Gold asked and David thought he saw the corner of the Dark one's mouth twitch into a smirk but he couldn't be sure.

Devin gripped the dagger, held it up and sneered "Do as I have asked"

"Very well but do not say that I did not warn you" Gold replied raising an eyebrow and giving a sigh.

The jewel was suddenly glowing and Devin held it up high above his head turning around to show the others "Watch this boys, this you are going to like"

But all to quickly he realized that something was wrong as the Jewel gave a loud cracking noise and the bright light that had appeared when the gems were reuniting suddenly emanated from a split in one side.

"What is happening?" Devin yelled out looking fearful as he staggered backwards dropping to his knees on the ground, he lifted the dagger and held it up to Gold "Stop this, make it stop"

"I can't. I did warn you" Gold said raising an eyebrow "The jewel consumes magical powers BUT the Dark One's magic is simply too much for it to take...It was a Dark One who created it you stupid boy and that is why I required another's magic to make it work. You have started the process that will ultimately destroy it."

David was moving the minute he realized that Gold was no longer a danger to him. David only had one destination in mind, he had to get to Hook and Junior. He got there at the same time as Belle and they both dropped down next to the Jones'. Hook was blinking widely and gave a low groan trying to get away as David started to pull him up into his arms.

"Hey, it's alright, it's only me" David said in a low voice not wanting to startle the Pirate.

"J-Junior" Hook stuttered out bringing his hand up to cover his heart

"He's alright Killian, he's here with me" Belle soothed reaching over to comfort Hook.

Hook gave a sigh and let his eyes slide closed but he wasn't done "Wh-where is D-d... D-dev..."

David put the Pirate out of his misery, just answering so he didn't need to say Devin's name "He's over there having an issues with the jewel and your Crocodile, forget him, he's not our problem anymore, Gold can sort him out. We need to get you two to the hospital."

"I w- would arg-gue b-but I th-think in this inst-tance you m-may be right M-mate" Hook stuttered before looking to Belle when Junior gave a moan.

David knew that he had to get them help, Hook had gone very pale and clammy but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it, the clearing was quite far into the woods and he knew that he could never carry Hook back even if he had had shoes on. The Pirate gave a shiver which pulled a whine from him and David found himself rubbing his hand up and down Hook's right arm to try and comfort him as he looked across the clearing still trying to figure how to help but what he saw had him laying the Pirate back down onto the ground again and getting to his feet.

"Belle, stay with them" he muttered not even looking back at her.

Something was happening with Devin and the Jewel, it was glowing brightly now sending the splintering light out across the clearing. Gold was standing with his arm raised against the brightness as a wind started to pick up and David jogged his way over coming to a stop with his arm raised too.

"What's going on?" he yelled above the rising noise

"The Jewel is unstable, I do not know what it is going to do... but I think that it may be about to destroy itself"

"WHAT?" David screamed "What does that mean for Junior?"

Gold actually did look like he was sorry as he answered "I'm afraid I don't know, no one really knows. The jewel by nature is duplicitous but it is cracked, I don't know what it will do"

As if on cue the Jewel started to whistle, the light flared then got brighter and Devin was suddenly screaming "HELP ME, get it away from me"

David watched as the Lost One tried with all his might to shake the jewel free from his grasp dropping the dagger to the ground at his feet in the process but it seemed to have fused with his skin and David suddenly understood how Hook had got that burn on his hand back in the cave. He glanced back over at the Pirate who was now lying back in Belle's arms with Junior lying next to him. Belle gave an unsure smile as their eyes met but David was suddenly looking back at Devin when he let out a shrill scream.

David gasped and actually took a step back when right before his eyes Devin began to split, the Lost One was screaming as if he were in total agony but it stopped in an instant when a loud pop echoed through the air... leaving TWO Devin's panting on the ground in front of him.

"What the hell? I thought it wouldn't work!" David cried out turning to Gold for a second, he couldn't believe it but he didn't have time to ponder as both Devins looked up at each other and grinned.

They both stood as one but then the Devin on the left looked up at David and sneered as he stalked off to the side "Don't worry sheriff, we are not staying... I think it's about time that I returned home and now that I can no longer create more crew I think that maybe my plans have changed"

David didn't know what the Lost One was talking about but he soon found out when Belle suddenly screamed behind him

"Get away... leave him alone"

David spun around to see the other Lost Ones trying to wrestle Junior away from Belle and a now livid looking Hook. David looked to Gold only to realize that the other Devin had reclaimed the lost dagger and was holding it up once more while he pulled the bean from his pocket.

"He can't help you" Devin sneered lifting his arm. "I told him he never could remember?"

With that he threw the bean and in an instant the portal started to open between where Devin stood and where the fight was going on with the other Lost Ones, Hook and Belle..

David just ran not even stopping when he tumbled to the ground after he stubbed one of his bare feet on a rock. He just pulled himself up and scrambled forward. Hook was up on his feet now, his movements were sloppy obviously still struggling from the after effects of his attack and the bolt that was still sticking out of his shoulder along with all his other injuries but he was fighting none the less and that was something that made David swell with pride.

Belle gripped Junior tightly in her arms across her front as she stood slightly behind the Pirate and she was fighting too throwing out punches to anyone who got too close. For the second time that day David thumped full force into Devin and sent him to the ground but in making his move he knocked Belle over too and Junior was thrown from her grasp and to make things worst David lost his grip on Devin in the confusion.

"JUNIOR" Hook screamed out staggering towards the kid but another Lost One came from nowhere and grabbed Junior pulling him up by his hair.

"LET HIM GO" Hook growled freezing his movements but the Lost One didn't answer, Devin did as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Not gonna happen Pirate" he laughed taking hold of Junior too and circling around David, Hook and Belle "Now unless you want me to end you BOTH right here I suggest you back off."

Hook fell to one knee and David could see him struggling to keep himself upright but he couldn't concentrate on the Pirate right now, he HAD to get Junior free and time was running out as the Lost Ones backed up towards the portal.

"RUMPLE" Belle screamed "STOP THEM"

But the Devin with the dagger just lifted it up and laughed as the other Devin came to join the growing group that was edging their way closer to the swirling vortex in the ground.

Junior was stumbling and staggering his way across the ground and at one point he actually fell into the grass but Devin hauled him back up causing both Hook and Junior to cry out in pain.

David was panicking now, the Lost Ones were going to take Junior through the portal and they would have no way to follow... he had promised the boy that he wouldn't let anything happen to him, he had promised that he would never be alone again.

This was NOT going to happen.

David ran forward again screaming as he went but all of a sudden several things happened at once. Hook fell forward onto the ground but rolled over in an instant raising Granny's crossbow up and fired it. One of the Devin's gave a strangled cry letting go of Junior's arm as the bolt lodged itself in his gut. Junior dropped to the ground but if David had thought that he was just going to lie there he was wrong as the Kid started scrabbling backwards trying to get away... straight towards the portal.

"JUNIOR STOP" David screamed

Junior was frantic now but he seemed to listen coming to a halt with a face full of fear. David was approaching him fast with every intention of just scooping the boy up and getting the hell away but just as he was getting closer Belle gave a scream as the Lost Ones turned on her instead.

The Devin who wasn't lying on the ground with a crossbow bolt through his gut was clenching his teeth while he hauled on Belle's arm "YOU TRICKED ME DARK ONE, SO FOR THAT I AM GOING TO TAKE YOUR LOVE."

David threw himself forward trying to break Devin's grip but at the same time Hook was moving too. They both dived sending them all into a heap on the ground again. Devin was the first one to claw his way up and David watched in horror as the Lost One suddenly raised Gold's dagger high above his head ready to bring it down into Hook's back.

"HOOK" David screamed out trying to warn the Pirate who was now lying face down panting heavily into the grass

Devin wore a look of pure hatred on his face as the blade started it's descent but it never hit it's target as a gunshot rang out into the air and Devin dropped like a stone to the ground eyes wide open and most definitely dead as a red spot blossomed on his chest. David looked to Gold who still stood in the same spot that Devin had left him but the Dark One looked just as shocked as he did at what had just happened.

David was confused, if Gold didn't have the gun who did?.

He frowned deeply... this didn't make sense.

David turned slowly as the reality hit.

Junior... Junior was the only other person that it could have been.

True enough when his eyes fell on the Kid it was to find him sitting on the ground still gripping onto the gun tightly, he looked so lost just sitting there in total shock at what he had just done that David's heart nearly broke. He made a move to go to him but as he took the first step the ground suddenly shook and David was knocked off his feet again. He looked around wildly to see what was going on to find the other Lost Ones standing about looking at the two dead Devins in awe as the portal grew wider.

"We can still get home, let's get out of here boys" Xylo suddenly screamed out above the noise

They moved swiftly only hesitating briefly before jumping into the portal and that was just fine with David, he was just glad that they were leaving but he had to get to Hook. He looked up to find the Pirate struggling to get to his feet while Belle tried her best to help him. David pulled himself up staggering again as the ground gave another shake but he just grit his teeth and ran towards them knowing that they'd never make it without his help.

"You ready to get out of here?" He yelled above the din as he pulled Hook's right arm around his shoulder, it must have been agony against the Pirate's broken ribs but he didn't say a word he just started staggering forward between the two of them.

They were going to make it... they were going to be safe... it was finally over.

Then the ground gave another shudder and the portal was suddenly upon them. Hook was on his knees again and David stooped down to help him back up trying to get moving quickly but there was no time. Right before they were swallowed into the ground the Pirate shrugged out of Belle's grasp and shoved her with all his might pulling a scream from his lungs when he used his left arm to do so. She tumbled forward as the ground gave way and the last thing David saw as the portal snapped closed above his head was Belle's horrified face looking down at him as he found himself heading back to Neverland... the one place that he sworn to himself that he would NEVER EVER go to again.

He landed with a thump but before he even had time to gather himself there was a deafening explosion and for a split second David felt like his skin was being seared off as a fierce heat blasted over him.

The Jewel... the Jewel had fallen through with them.

David pulled his aching body upright instantly looking for Hook but his mind was somewhere else, he had one thought on his mind.

Please let Junior be alright.


	75. Chapter 75

**OK, I managed to do another update. God knows when the next one will be... life keeps getting in the way of my creativity lol**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Emma stumbled when the ground shook the first time but just pulled herself up onto her feet heading deeper into the trees with Regina and Henry by her side. They had abandoned the bug at the side of the road not far from the toll bridge when they could no longer follow the hook using the car.

Mary-Margaret had stayed back at the pool house with the baby and as Emma ran she wished more than anything that her Mom could have been by her side, she needed her there... because Emma was terrified of what she would find when the hook finally stopped.

They all ran after the floating hook and with every minute they headed deeper into the woods. The ground shuddered again and the hook suddenly dipped for a second very nearly hitting the ground before it lifted again slightly and headed off but Emma didn't need it anymore to know where they were heading, Killian was in that damned clearing again. She grit her teeth and started running in earnest needing to get there quicker.

"Mom?" Henry cried out behind her

"Keep up kid" she screamed back "We're nearly there"

Emma could hear Regina stumbling her way through the undergrowth behind them but she didn't have time to wait for her she NEEDED to get to her family. When she ran full pelt into the clearing a few seconds later she skidded to a halt trying to understand what she was seeing. Gold stood motionless in the middle of the grassy area hands just hanging by his side but Emma's eyes didn't stay on him they flew to the two figures on the ground near by.

"Belle?" she practically whispered in confusion as the hook floated over and dropped by their side.

What the hell was going on?

"EMMA" Belle screamed out looking up at her and that was enough for Emma to be moving again, something was wrong... very wrong.

Where was Hook and her Dad?

Emma threw herself onto the ground next to Belle to find Junior just lying there staring into space and the Kid was a total mess. His little face was bruised and bloodied and there was a rag tied around his left thigh but she knew that wasn't what this was about... something else had happened but she needed to know what as she watched Junior's hand clutching at his chest just like Hook did when something was going on with the kid.

"Junior" she whispered bending forward but he didn't respond at all, he just kept staring into space. Emma looked up a her friend for some answers "Belle?"

"I think he's in shock Emma." Belle whispered back

Suddenly Emma was looking around again as Henry dropped down next to her and gasped. What the hell had happened here? Gold was now looking around the ground as if searching for something and when he dropped down and shoved a very dead looking Devin out of the way to look underneath him it was too much, she needed to know what had happened. Where was her Dad? Where was Killian?

"Belle what's going on?"

"A portal... David and Killian fell through a portal. He saved me, he shoved me out of the way but they were too close... Oh Emma, they are gone... they were sent to Neverland with the other Lost Ones. I am so sorry. I tried to help them I really did"

"What?" Emma sat back on her heals and blinked widely "How?"

"Devin had Rumple's dagger, he made Rumple give him a bean, I don't know where it came from but that's not all, he made Rumple take us to the pool house too. Devin tricked Junior into handing over the gems. Emma, Devin made Rumple reunite them then duplicated himself, there were two Devins but the Jewel was damaged somehow, something to do with it not being strong enough to use the Dark Ones magic. One of the Devins had the bean, he threw it so that they could all go home but he tried to take Junior with them. We fought him off and Killian managed to shoot one of the two with Granny's crossbow but the other one, he didn't give in and the other Lost Ones joined in and it was too much."

Belle was practically rambling but she stopped and looked back to Junior on the ground in front of her drawing Emma's gaze. Junior was shivering now and his breathing was erratic so Emma pulled him up and hugged him to her front taking the light jacket that Regina suddenly held out and wrapped it around him.

"What happened Belle? What happened to make him like this?"

Belle gulped and the tears started to fall "Junior... he... Oh God Emma, he killed Devin. He shot him in the chest with David's gun"

"WHAT?" Emma screamed looking back at Junior, how did this happen? No wonder the kid was no longer in reality, he was five years old for Gods sake and had JUST killed someone.

Her mind was racing, she needed to sort things out in her head but there was too much to think about although the one thing that she did know was that Junior needed help. She turned quickly to Regina and begged.

"Can you help? Do you have enough magic to heal him?"

"I'll give it a go" Regina answered dropping down onto her knees but Henry threw out a hand stopping her

"Wait. Grandpa can heal him" Henry looked up hopefully towards Gold but Belle shook her head.

"He can't. Devin made sure of that when he was controlling him, he told him while using the dagger that Rumple could NEVER help Hook or Junior" she burst out with a cry of despair

So it was back to Regina and she didn't hesitate she just raised her hands and a soft white glow emanated for a few seconds, it soon stuttered then died out but it seemed to have helped a little as Junior gave a long blink then frowned. He looked around slowly but the minute he seemed to remember what had happened he started crying in earnest, huge racking sobs were torn from him and all Emma could do was pull him in and try to comfort him as he clutched at his chest. Through it all Emma couldn't make out what he was saying as his cries made the words unintelligible but after a few minutes he suddenly twisted in her arms and tried to crawl away screaming as he went.

"PAPA... COME BACK PAPA... I AM SORRY"

Emma lurched forward and grabbed him just pulling him back into her arms as his words tore at her very soul, he was not crying because he had killed Devin he was crying because he had lost Hook... Junior could feel that he wasn't here... their link was broken... Hook and her Dad were really gone.

To Neverland!

Suddenly Emma looked up at Gold, she didn't know how all this had happened but she was damned sure of one thing. The Dark One was going to help her one way or another.

"GOLD" she screamed and his head snapped around to look at her "You have to do something"

He gave the ground one last look before sighing and heading over "Miss Swan I am afraid I cannot. As Belle already told you the Lost One ensured that I could not aide the boy in any way. I am sorry"

"That's absolute crap and you know it. You are the master of loopholes so find one now. I NEED to get to the hospital NOW"

She watched as Gold clenched his jaw before suddenly looking to Belle and holding out his hand.

"I think that it is time that we go home Belle... I really hope that we are standing far enough away so no one else gets caught up in my cloud."

Belle jumped to her feet and hugged Gold tightly before taking his hand in her left but holding her right hand out behind her where the Dark one couldn't see. Emma grabbed it quickly holding onto Junior tightly.

Regina pulled Henry back and and hugged him around the shoulders as he stood in front of her and whispered "We'll meet you there Swan"

Gold's red cloud was suddenly upon them, Emma gripped onto Junior as the kid carried on crying and Emma whispered reassurances in his ear.

"It's alright baby. Momma's got you, you're gonna be just fine alright. Papa and Grandpa will be home before you know it" and she really did believe it, she didn't know why but she just knew that they would be back... her happy ending was nowhere near being done.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Come on, we need to get you to some shelter" David grit out, rain streamed down his face and fell from his nose as he loomed above him.

Killian felt strange, his head kept spinning and his chest felt like it was on fire but more than anything else he felt like part of him was missing as his single heartbeat thundered in his chest... he had lost Junior, he was simply gone and it hurt.

David didn't give him any time to ask any questions he just hauled him to his feet but Killian's legs had other ideas and tried to send him back down onto the sopping wet ground. Killian grit his teeth as his entire chest screamed at him to stop but again David just kept going hoisting him back up and practically dragging him through the trees.

Killian let his head drop not really caring where David was taking him, it made no difference anyway, they weren't headed home and that was the only place Killian wanted to go, he knew that they were trapped here with no way of escaping.

The air whooshed from his lungs as David suddenly lost his footing and they both tumbled to the ground. The Prince wasn't giving up though and he was back standing up in a few seconds feet sliding in the thick mud but Killian had had enough so when David tried to pull him up with him he just went boneless giving him no help whatsoever.

"HOOK" David yelled above the torrential rain "YOU NEED TO GET UP"

Killian just shook his head and closed his eyes then mumbled "Leave me here, it is no use"

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME NOW PIRATE" David screamed at him slapping his hand across Killian's face trying to rouse him "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS RAIN"

Killian knew David wasn't going to leave him, it was just the way the Prince was was. In his book no one got left behind... but Killian also knew that he couldn't go any further, everything hurt too much. Then Killian's stomach suddenly rolled dangerously and a groan escaped his lips as he tried to curl up onto his left hand side only to gasp and choke in absolute agony when his shoulder hit the mud. His world narrowed again and his hearing dipped leaving him in a stupor. He wasn't really aware of what was going on although he knew David was still there. He could feel him frantically trying to bring him round but his mind had had enough and refused to let him resurface as the rain still pounded down on him.

He briefly came too at one point to find himself slung over David's shoulder, to say that it was agony was an understatement and after just a few short groans and whimpers he was lost again to the darkness.

The next time Killian came round was to find himself in the dark wrapped in a blanket. He turned his head slightly narrowing his eyes against the dim light, where was he? A noise in the distance had him holding his breath just hoping that it was not a Neverbeast but as he lay stock still just listening he could hear the distinctive sounds of human footsteps.

"David?" he croaked out and sure enough seconds later David came into sight carrying a flaming torch.

"Sorry, I had to light a fire near the entrance to keep out the wildlife" he said in a quiet voice coming over and kneeling down next to Killian. "How you feeling?"

"Peachy" Killian dead panned letting his eyes slide closed again with a sigh "Where are we?"

"Tink's" was all David said but then he was getting up and walking away.

Killian opened his eyes and followed him as the light lit up the small cave room. David bent down and in a few seconds there was a roaring fire in the small hearth and as the light danced across the room Killian realized that he was lying in a bed... with no clothes on.

"What the bloody hell?" he grit out trying to move but it was the wrong thing to do and he found himself gasping and choking out breath after breath when his whole body was in instant agony again.

"Hook?" he could hear David by his side but he couldn't get his eyes to open, he felt like he was losing himself to the pain again as another wave hit him and the room disappeared.

He came too some time later with a groan and David was by his side instantly pulling something from his forehead and when Killian managed to get his eyes to focus he realized that David was rinsing out a wash cloth, he rung it out and placed it back on Killian's head giving a soft smile.

"You think you can drink something?"

Killian tried to nod, it turned into a groan and his eyes slid shut again but then David was back holding out a cup for him. The Prince brought his hand to the back of Killian's head and helped him take a few gulps before pulling it away.

"Take it easy" he said in a low voice "You can have some more in a minute"

Killian lay back just trying to sort out his head, his hand found it's way up to his chest and he gripped the blanket tightly just over his heart... his single heart.

Suddenly he gave a sob as the reality hit him... Junior was gone. He had promised to keep him safe... he had failed.

"Hey hey hey... it's OK" David soothed sliding onto the edge of the bed

"Not OK" Killian cried back looking straight up at David "I failed him... he is gone... I can't feel him anymore... and it hurts David... it hurts MUCH worse that anything else that is going on."

"Hook we don't know he's gone" David tried to reassure him

Suddenly a rage built up in Killian "HE IS GONE AND YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW THAT FEELS"

"You're right, I don't know how you feel" David said with a heavy sigh but when Killian glared at him he could see the tears in the Prince's eyes "But I do know that IF he is really gone that I will miss him too. That Kid got inside my heart, he felt like part of me. I love him like he is my own Killian, don't ever think that I don't"

Killian's anger disappeared as tears carried on down his face "I'm sorry... I just... I miss him... I feel like part of me is missing"

"I know but I meant what I said Hook, we don't know if he's gone. For all we know he's still back in Storybrooke"

Killian gave a sigh, David was right but it was all irrelevant. Even if Junior was safe with Swan Killian had lost everything, he would spend eternity trapped here, never growing older while his family carried on without him... Wait... not just without him...without them!

Suddenly Killian realized that he wasn't the only one trapped and his eyes pooped open again to look at the man he chose to call Brother. "I am sorry David. I tried to get you away... but after I pushed Belle, the pain... it was too much. I did not want this for you."

"Hey, you don't think I'd let you go on vacation by yourself do you?" David chuckled

"Vacation? Mate, this is more like relocation" Killian said closing his eyes again.

"OK I'll let you wallow for a while but I've not given up Hook. I am going to find a way home, staying here is not an option. I won't lose my hope, not for all the gold in King Midas' kingdom"

Killian gave a smirk "You sound more like your wife every day"

"Yeah well, she's a smart woman... you'd do well to take a leaf out of her book"

Killian must have fallen asleep or passed out he wasn't quite sure which but the next time he woke it wasn't of his own volition. His shoulder was in agony and when he opened his eyes it was to find David perched on the bed again holding on to his left arm.

"We need to get this out" David said without even meeting Killian's gaze. David poked and prodded his way around the wound and eventually looked at Killian with a resigned sigh "You know what I have to do don't you?"

"Aye Mate. There is no other way... just do it"

David let Killian go and stood up from the bed again heading over to a small cabinet by the wall near the table that sat in the middle of the room. He rummaged about then stood back with what looked like some decent bandages and a jar containing some kind of ointment.

"Looks like Tink's medicine cabinet was well stocked" he said lifting the jar and reading "Healing Ointment" then gave a wry smile "Well if we ever needed that it would be now. There's a few other things there that might help too, some kind of herb that needs to be brewed I think."

"Neverberry tea" Killian replied "I have had that before, when Tink helped me after Pan and Tiger Lily tied me out in the sun. It should help with the pain quite well, thanks Mate."

"I'll make some up now" David said putting the jar down on the table but Killian shook his head

"No point... I have a feeling that it would not stay where is was intended to be once we get started. I can wait, it will be more effective if I can actually keep it in my stomach"

"You sure?" David asked pulling a sympathetic face "This is going to hurt"

"A few mouthfuls of tea is not going to change that David, just do it"

David just nodded before going back to the cabinet and rummaging again. He stood up holding a rudimentary pair of scissors giving Killian a knowing look before gathering up his supplies and heading back over to the bed.

"I'm not sure what way to do this, I mean how you're gonna sit. This is gonna hurt and I don't want you passing out and falling over, you've got enough going on without adding another concussion to the list."

Killian started trying to move gritting his teeth "Help me onto my side" David did just that and once Killian was in place he looked up at David. "You'll need to sit with your knees either side of my hips"

David just nodded again but before he got into position he grabbed the scissors and stooped down to Killian's front "I need to cut this thing, hold tight"

Killian clamped his jaw shut in preparation but it didn't help as a roar was pulled from his throat when David quickly cut the shaft freeing the fletchings to fall onto the bed. Killian was gasping in huge breaths as his stomach rolled again but David didn't hang about he knew this was going to hurt no matter what, waiting for him to calm himself would only draw things out so he just straddled Killian and got to work.

The head of the bolt was wedged deep in Killian's shoulder and he knew that the only way that it was going to be freed was if David pushed it all the way through... it was going to hurt but leaving it in was not an option.

The minute David's hand touched the shaft Killian was whimpering but when the Prince suddenly braced his other hand on Killian's shoulder and gave a hard push Killian screamed into the dark room. His voice echoed it's way out into the night but as soon as one scream ended another began as David wiggled and pushed the bolt through Killian's flesh.

After what felt like an eternity Killian felt it tug free but his misery was not over as David suddenly clamped his hands on either side of his shoulder. For Killian's delicate stomach it was the final straw and he found himself lurching for the edge of the bed. He was in so much pain he could barely form a coherent thought as his stomach spasmed against his will and it ultimately proved to be too much and the darkness took him once more.


	76. Chapter 76

**Here's the next instalment.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Gold had reappeared in the back room of his shop and as his red cloud disappeared he looked at Belle and said in a very monotone voice like he was just discussing evert day life.

"Why don't you take the car? You could go to the store at the other end of town and pick up something for dinner"

Emma watched as the Dark One suddenly turned and just walked away not even looking back but she didn't have time to think about how he had just helped her. She just bundled up a still sobbing Junior and hauled herself to her feet to find Belle waiting with the keys to Gold's Cadillac in her hands.

They didn't speak they both just headed ran onto the street knowing that they had to get to the hospital ASAP. Belle opened the door to the car and Emma practically threw herself into the seat not even bothering with the seatbelt, she just pulled Junior into her lap brushing her hand threw his hair as he continued to cry quietly.

"Shhhh shhhh shhh, Momma's got you, come on now, you're OK"

But she knew he wasn't OK, he was literally heartbroken and there was nothing that she could do about that other than be there for him. Belle had them heading towards the hospital in no time at all and Emma tried to see what injuries Junior actually had as he clung on to her. She could clearly see the bloody rag around his leg... wait, was that her Dad's pajamas? She then knew that it had been her Dad that had helped Junior and that thought brought her comfort but she still didn't know what the makeshift bandage was hiding and right now she wasn't prepared to pull it back to look. She knew that he had a lot of bruising around his face but none of those seemed to be too serious. She sighed and closed her eyes tipping her head back against the seat trying to settle herself a bit, she wouldn't be any good to Junior if he picked up on her stress but she suddenly gave a frown when she realized that Junior had gone quiet and the grip that he had had on her shirt had gone slack. To begin with she thought that he had simply fallen asleep but when Belle hit a huge pot hole and the car bounced dramatically his little head just lolled to the side and Emma realized that he was unconscious not just sleeping.

"Junior?" Emma gave him a slight shake trying to bring him round but he was completely out of it and Emma started to panic "Belle, put your foot down"

Belle nodded her head vigorously and Emma pulled Junior in closer. God she couldn't deal with this, please just let him be OK. It only took about five more minutes to get to Storybrooke General then Emma was moving again running straight through the doors with a totally unresponsive Junior clutched to her chest.

"WE NEED HELP... PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM" she screamed out as the tears started to tumble down her cheeks.

Two nurses rushed forward and ushered Emma towards one of the treatment rooms, as soon as she was through the doors they were pulling Junior away from her and lying him down on the treatment table leaving her with nothing else to do but hug herself and watch. One of the nurses slammed her hand onto a button on the wall and spoke directly into it.

"Doctor Whale to treatment room three... I repeat Doctor Whale to treatment room three...Code white – Pediatric"

The other Nurse was working furiously to assess Junior's condition and she looked up at Emma and asked "What happened?"

"I don't know" Emma replied with a shrug, she felt so useless "I wasn't there"

Emma seemed to be stuck to the spot as she watched them working, Junior soon had an oxygen mask over his face and as one nurse worked at attaching him to the heart rate monitor the other stripped him out of his pajamas using a huge pair of surgical scissors. The more of him Emma saw the more the tears fell, he was covered in bruises but the worst was still to come as the nurse snipped off his makeshift bandage to reveal the huge gash in his leg that immediately started leaking blood at an alarming rate.

Belle suddenly pushed through the door behind her causing Emma to turn but she was looking back at the bed in seconds as her friend just stood by her side in silence.

"This looks nasty" the nurse hissed clamping a fresh dressing over it and applying pressure "Do you know what caused it?!"

Emma was about to answer, about to yell for what felt like the hundredth time that she didn't know but Belle stepped forward and almost whispered "It was a crossbow bolt"

WHAT?

Emma gasped in a choking breath as the reality hit her, Junior had been shot with a crossbow. Belle quickly turned and pulled her into a hug and Emma found herself clinging onto her friend like her life depended on it until Whale suddenly burst through the doors. He marched straight up to the table not even looking about but that all changed when his eyes fell on the patient. His head snapped up and he looked at Emma.

"Where is Hook? Does he need attention too"

"He's gone" Emma replied sniffing in a breath and scrubbing her face "Please, just help Junior"

Whale gave a slight nod looking back to the bed with a frown of confusion, it seemed like he was about to ask something else but he obviously decided against it and just started checking over Junior instead. He said nothing else but when he lowered his stethoscope to Junior's chest a few minutes later his eyebrows shot up and he looked at Emma with wide eyes obviously only hearing the one heart beat. She knew she had to speak, Whale thought that Hook was dead.

"Hook and my Dad got pulled through a portal... they're not dead... they're just not here" she said with a slight smile and she saw the relief on the Doc's face, he really did care!

"So that breaks the link?" he asked with a frown "Hook's not injured... None of this is down to him?"

Again Emma was about to say she didn't know and again Belle answered "He has a crossbow bolt through his shoulder but I don't think that's effecting Junior anymore"

Emma's legs gave a wobble when she realized that Hook was hurt too and if Belle hadn't been there to catch her she would have fallen on the floor when the room suddenly spun. One of the nurses rushed towards her with a chair and they helped her sit down.

Her mind was racing...Hook had been shot too... and he was in Neverland!

She let her head fall into her hands as she lent forward on her chair suddenly feeling quite sick... he would never survive there with no treatment, surely an infection would get into the wound... he would die and she would never know when he was finally gone.

But then she remembered her Dad... he would fix it... he would keep Killian safe.

But what if they weren't together... what if her Dad was hurt too?

Suddenly she looked up at Belle "Was my Dad hurt?"

Belle shook her head "Not that I know of, Emma they'll find a way home or we'll find a way to bring them home I just know it"

Emma couldn't answer, she wouldn't. She felt it deep in her soul too, she knew Belle was right but she thought if she voiced it somehow she would curse it and it wouldn't happen and she needed them home but more than that, more than her own need she knew that Junior needed them home.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David stoked the fire in the hearth before lighting his torch again and heading back out to the cave entrance to check on the one out there. He slowly made his way past the sleeping Pirate and up the narrow passageway where he could hear the rain pummelling the ground outside. In all the time that he had spent in Neverland the first time he had never even so much as seen a drop but now the island seemed to be making up for it as the rain came down in torrents.

He looked out at the dismal sight and gave a sigh, he missed the sun already and they had only been here for a few hours. He also gave a shiver, he didn't ever remember being cold here either but perhaps the seasons were different, maybe it was winter here while it was summer back home. With a sigh he decided that it didn't really matter so he turned to the pile of wood that he'd brought up earlier and threw a few more logs onto the dying flames making sure that they caught before giving one last look out into the gloom and turning to head back inside, finally ready to try and deal with himself. He was filthy, his pajama pants were soaking wet and he ached from head to toe... maybe he'd brew some of that tea.

He filled the kettle from a fresh water spring that ran down the wall to what looked like a makeshift faucet then hung it over the fire from the hook that was already in place before looking around for anything he could use to cover himself while he washed both his and Hook's pajamas. His eyes fell on what looked like a small blanket box at the end of the bed and sure enough when he pulled it open it was to find bed linen inside.

Where had the fairy managed to get all this from?

But as he dug through the box it became obvious that she had somehow got the comforter at least from the Jolly Roger, it had the same design on it that all the beds in the bunk room had had before Henry had redesigned his room.

David grabbed a simple white sheet before stripping out of his wet pajamas to have a quick wash then he tied the sheet around himself so he could get on with a few things. The water had been cold and he gave a shiver as he looked for something bigger to heat a decent amount of water in knowing that he would still need to clean Hook up and while David had put up with the stuff straight from the spring he most definitely couldn't use that on the Pirate. He'd probably need to change the bedding too after he'd done that. He'd literally just flung the Pirate into the bed earlier when he'd finally found the cave before pulling him out of his pajamas and wrapping him tightly in the blanket to try and get some heat back into him. David had cleaned around the wound in Hook's shoulder before removing the arrow but he knew that the rest of the Pirate was still very muddy and he couldn't stay that way.

He found an old tin bath and a large two handled pot in one of the larger cupboards and pulled them out thinking that he could use the tub to wash the pajamas and the sheets. He then found some "soap" like substance near the sink and got to work filling the pot with water before settling it over the flames along side the kettle.

His tea could wait.

He found a length of string and tied it across the room near the fire as the water warmed then once it it was ready he got to work washing the the pajamas, it was tricky with his still healing fingers but he just got on with it... hell, it wasn't like Hook would be able to do it anytime soon so he didn't have another option. In the end he just pulled off the sticky bandaging from his fingers and tossed it to one side knowing that it was beyond useless now and it was doing nothing other than get in his way. He was just hanging the wet clothes up to dry a short time later when Hook gave a groan and opened his eyes.

"David?"

"I'm here" he replied stepping between the garments and heading over.

"Nice toga" Hook chuckled but it turned into a frown then a groan as his hand made it's way up to his ribs and his eyes closed again.

"You think you can manage some of that tea now?" David asked hopefully

Hook gave a little sigh and opened his eyes to look up at him "Aye, I'll give it a go, my stomach feels a bit steadier now"

"OK, back in a minute"

Again David busied himself, he kept glancing across at Hook who seemed to have nodded off again but after a few minutes David was surprised when the Pirate spoke even though his eyes were still closed.

"I used to visit Tink here you know... once I had gained her trust that is."

David's eyebrows shot up, did he want to hear this?

Yet he found himself asking anyway "Visit or "visit", there's a difference"

Hook smirked then frowned "Just visit... Tink and I, we... we were more just acquaintances than friends. She was a means to an end as far as I was concerned. If I hadn't been such a pompous fool I could have had a real friend but at the time I didn't want to let anyone get too close, I wasn't ready."

David just watched as Hook opened his eyes and stared at the low ceiling and carried on "All that changed though... after Rufio. I don't know what it was about that Lad that made me help him. Perhaps I saw myself in him but he changed something in here" he lifted his hand to his heart and let it rest there "I wanted to help him, I wanted to be the man I always wanted to be... but I lost myself again David, it didn't last."

David could tell that something was worrying Hook so he grabbed the tea and headed over "You're not that person anymore though Hook"

"Are you sure?" he asked looking straight up into David's eyes "Because I'm not. I don't know how long it will take but this island... it makes you forget David... what if I forget my family... what if I forget who I am and go back to how I used to be... I couldn't bear it."

David got it now. Hook had a potion the last time he was here to stop himself forgetting, this time they had nothing but David wasn't going to get pulled into the "what if" game.

"We won't be here that long Hook, we are getting out of here remember"

Hook just looked at him in disbelief but he muttered "Aye" anyway and let his eyes slide closed.

"Right Pirate, let's get some of this tea into you and then I'll see what I can find around here to eat"

Hook's eyes popped open again as David brought the cup of semi hot tea up to his mouth. He took a few mouthfuls before lying back and shaking his head.

"That is enough Mate. It is quite powerful stuff, if you drink too much it can knock you out for hours"

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing" David tried to reason but Hook just shook his head and pulled in another few breaths before looking around the cave.

"There should be a fishing spear in that corner and a few traps in that cupboard, you should lay them before it gets too late, most of the animals here only come out at night"

"Great!" David griped "Seems like I'm getting wet again"

"Just leave the fishing if you don't want to get wet" Hook said with a frown "Lay the traps, they will be full by morning, just you wait and see"

"I'll still get wet Hook, it's pouring down"

Suddenly Hook's eyes were wide and he was craning his neck towards the entrance "What? David in all the years I stayed here it never rained once, why is it raining now?"

"Never?" David asked standing up and moving to the passageway just listening to the sounds travelling down towards him.

"Not a single drop" Hook reiterated "The island is fed from underground springs that stem from the magical spring at the top of Deadman's peak, that's how everything grows"

"So why is it raining now?" David pondered speaking out loud then he turned back to Hook "Please tell me that it got cold here, the last time we came it was warm the whole time"

Hook shook his head "Never had a cold day here either. David what is going on?"

"I don't know but I'm going to go and lay the traps anyway, I'll see what I can see when I'm out there"

"Be careful" Hook suddenly said looking worried "I do not want to lose another Brother to this bloody island"

David gave him a smile as he headed back into the room "Don't worry, I'll not go far and I will most definitely keep my wits about me. Believe me when I say I am neither dying in this sheet or my pajamas"

Hook gave a little chuckle but then frowned again "I mean it David, this place is fraught with dangers, please be careful"

David could see the genuine worry in his face so he answered seriously "I will, I promise"

He grabbed the traps from the cupboard and headed out towards the passageway just giving Hook a quick smile before he ducked his head and started out towards the rain. As he got closer to the cave entrance he checked the traps in his hand before slinging them over his shoulder, he adjusted his "toga" then just went for it and his feet were sliding about in the mud in seconds.

There was a trail heading off in both direction but he chose to go back the way he had come knowing it would be easier to follow his own footprints. The rain was horrendous and in no time at all he was soaked through but he just kept going laying the traps down as he went. He only had one left when he hit the clearing that they had landed in a few hours before and he gave a sigh as his eyes fell on a very fresh basic looking grave right in the centre.

Devin...

The other Lost Ones must have found him or at least one of him but that image in his head brought him to think of Junior, was the kid still alive? Or had he simply vanished when the Jewel exploded?

He didn't want to think about it... that latter option scared the life out of him and he found himself gulping back tears at the thought of losing him as an image of Junior's happy little face popped into his head.

David made his way over to the rock pile and looked at the wooden cross made out of two sticks tied together that had been jammed into the ground at the far end. Devin's jacket hung over it along with Granny's crossbow and as much as David didn't like to disrespect the dead he moved forward and grabbed them. The jacket would be too small for himself but it would probably fit Hook at a squeeze and right now they needed all the warmth they could get so he threw the sodding wet thing over his shoulder and laid the last trap before lifting the crossbow.

Looking back over his shoulder into the clearing as he started back up the trail he thought he saw movement in undergrowth. He froze for a second just watching with baited breath until he was sure there was nothing there, it must have been a bird or something. David sagged in relief eyes falling closed as he tried to settle his beating heart but when he opened them again he gave a gasp as his gaze fell on something in the long grass.

Rumplestiltskin's dagger!

It was here in Neverland but something was very different about it... David bent down and gently took hold of the handle in his fingers lifting it up to dangle in front of his face looking at it in awe.

What the hell was going on?

The dagger looked exactly the same except for the fact that the ornate script and delicate patterns that were emblazoned on it's blade were glowing brightly, highlighting them against the coolness of the ancient metal!

David blinked his eyes in disbelief and mumbled "Well this is new"


	77. Chapter 77

**Today's update for you my dears.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Rumple found himself just walking... he had no idea how he ended up in the park but he had and now he was sitting just watching the ducks on the pond.

What was he doing?

The Dark One doesn't watch ducks!

And yet here he was and for the life of him he couldn't find it in himself to move as he thought back to what had happened in that clearing. He took a gulping breath as the image of Belle being caught up in that damned portal came into his mind, it played out for a few second as the look of horror on her face drilled into his brain. Then it faded only to be replaced by another image except this time it wasn't Belle's face that looked terrified as the portal swirled around her, this time it was Baelfire. It was the same image that had haunted him for centuries... his boy's face screaming at him just before he was sucked out of Rumple's life for what seemed like forever.

He dropped his head into his hands.

What had he done?

In trying to make his life with Belle better he had so very nearly lost her. He had made EXACTLY the same mistakes that he had made all those years ago when he had lost Bae. He had lost sight of the fact that Belle loved him... that should have been enough for him and yet it never was.

Why?

But he knew why, deep in his heart he could feel it... the darkness within... the beast.

It would never be satisfied.

"I have let you down Bae... I tried to be a better man and I nearly lost her" he whispered

"Nothing new there Papa" he imagined his boy answering but then the image in his head smiled and chuckled "So change how this ends, you don't need to carry on down this path. What are you going to do to fix this? You know what needs to be done and as Emma told you, you are the master of loopholes... so the question is. How are you going to save Hook? He saved Belle, Papa... you owe him"

Rumple snarled "Why did it have to be him Bae? It could have been anybody else but him!"

"Dramatic irony" Bae's voice laughed out as Rumble opened his eyes

"Yes, fate certainly has a very strange sense of humor" he grumbled pulling himself to his feet. He gave the ducks one last glance, pulled in a breath sighing it out in a long exhalation before heading back into town.

He had a loophole to find... along with his dagger!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Belle had left when her Mom had arrived then Regina and Henry had left too taking Neal with them but Emma wasn't interested in anything other than the tiny little boy that was missing from her side. Whale had taken him to surgery to try and fix his leg, the kid had still been losing blood by the bucket load and the last Emma had seen of him was nearly three hours ago. Now she just sat staring at the chain that she held in her hand while she played with the small ring that was attached to it. She had held it, kept it safe once before and now she was doing it again only this time it was for a different Killian Jones but the pain was the same... the worry deep inside her felt too real... she couldn't lose him.

She glanced up when a door down the corridor opened but it was only an orderly so she went back to fiddling with the chain.

"Do you want a drink?" Mary-Margaret asked sliding her hand across Emma's back

She was about to say no but when she looked up at her Mom she could see that she had been crying and Emma realized that she was just trying to keep busy so she gave a little smile "Sure, thanks Mom"

Mary-Margaret bustled her way over to the vending machine but she never even got a chance to start feeding the coins in when Whale came around the corner surprising them. Emma jumped up to her feet to rush over but Whale raised his hand stopping her in her tracks.

"Sit down Miss Swan. You can't go to him just yet, he is being settled at the minute. Don't worry I'll take you there as soon as we are done here but they just need a few more minutes"

"How is he?" Emma asked desperately as she sat back down on the edge of her seat and her Mom dropped down into the one next to her.

"He's fine" he said with a smile "We stopped the bleeding and managed to suture the wound closed, it's not exactly neat but it should heal well. We did x-rays too and they all came back clear so once he is able to get about on some crutches which he'll probably need to use for a few weeks he can go home, he should only be here a couple of days. He's young, he'll bounce back, kids always do."

Emma let out a huge breath which caught and turned into a sob, before she knew it her Mom had thrown her arms around her and had her pulled into a hug.

"He'll be fine Emma"

"I know" she sobbed back but the tears were not just for Junior and they all knew that.

"I'm just going to check to see if they're ready for us, I'll be back in just a sec" Whale said stepping away towards the nurses station.

Emma pulled herself back from her Mom and scrubbed her hands over her face, she needed to sort herself out, Junior needed her. It was getting late and she knew Henry would be worrying but she decided to wait until she had actually seen the kid with her own eyes before she called him.

Whale came back a few minutes later and gave another smile "Let's get you to your boy then"

Emma's heart clenched... he was her boy, she loved him to her very soul, loved him exactly how she loved Henry and that would NEVER change.

She followed Whale down the corridors clutching onto her Mom's hand tightly and when she finally pushed through the side room door she had to hold back fresh tears as her eyes fell on him. He looked so small in the bed by himself. He was attached to so many machines that it made her head spin but she just went to his side anyway immediately missing his long hair as she brushed her fingers across his forehead.

Junior didn't stir, he just kept on sleeping and when she looked up at Whale he whispered "He'll probably sleep through 'til morning, I've put him in a double room so you can stay with him."

"Thanks Victor" Emma whispered back giving him a watery smile

"No problem, no kid should be without his Mom in a place like this"

In no time at all the nurses and Whale left and Mary-Margaret dropped down into one of the chairs with a sigh. Emma glanced back at her and knew exactly how she was feeling, Emma was feeling it too but when their eyes met it was suddenly Emma's turn to be the comforter as her Mom's face crumpled and she was suddenly crying in earnest.

Emma launched herself forward and pulled her Mom into her arms "It's OK, shhhhhh"

"They're gone Emma, it's not alright. They've gone to the one place that we made sure that no one could escape from every again."

Emma pulled herself back and took hold of either side of her Mom's face, she looked straight into her eyes and said "I don't believe that and neither would Snow White. We WILL find a way or they will. This is not the end, I am not giving up hope and neither are you, I won't let you."

Mary-Margaret smirked "That's my girl"

Emma let go, she stood up to go back to the bed and chuckled "Well when you need a hope speech there should always be at least one member of our family about to deliver one and I get the feeling that I'm probably not the only one doing that right now." she looked back to Junior and sighed "If Hook is feeling as lost as Junior is now that their link is broken Dad's gonna have his work cut out convincing him that they'll get back"

"Emma he won't give in."

"I hope not" she replied with a smile as she went back to her boy, he was here and right now he was the one that needed her, her Dad would look after Hook, he would keep him safe, she could count on it.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian kept looking back towards the cave entrance just waiting on David returning. His heart thumped in his chest with every passing minute as his worry grew.

Where was he?

How long had he actually been gone?

He had no way of knowing so with a sigh he pulled in a breath and held it trying to calm himself down. Letting out the breath he decided to look around the small cave house instead. Tink had moved here after Pan had turned nasty and destroyed her tree house, that had been truly beautiful and he found himself wondering where the fairy was now. He hadn't spoken to her in months and now he regretted it, she had helped them all return home and for that he should have given her more time. His eyes fell onto a small dresser by the wall and he could see several bits and bobs lying across the dusty surface but over one end of the cloudy makeshift mirror there hung a necklace that held a little green gem on the end. Killian recognized it at once ,Tink used to wear it when she was still full of hope and wonder for the world but after too many years of being here she too had become lost and simply stopped, now it lay forgotten like everything else in this place.

His hand made it's way up to his own necklace and he gripped it tightly without looking down as his gaze moved off onto something else, he couldn't imagine being without his for too long, it was part of who he was... his finger slid into one of the rings that still hung on it after his hospital stay. He'd not thought to put them back on but now as he felt them he looked down with a sigh. The two rings had been with him a long time too but the missing one had been with him the longest and the thought of it suddenly made his chest ache.

It was with Junior... or it was with Junior.

He felt hollow... empty.

The double heartbeat that had felt so foreign a few weeks ago was no longer there and it just felt wrong. His eyes slid closed and a tear trailed down his cheek. The boy didn't deserve any of this. If one of them should have disappeared it should have been him... he had lived, loved and been loved.

Junior SHOULD have had all that still to come but now he could just be gone... simply blinking out of existence like he was never even here.

A sob burst free and even though no one else was there he found himself pulling the blanket up over his head like he used to do as a child, he wanted to hide from the world where no one would be able too find him.

He just wanted to feel safe... that's all he had ever wanted.

He cried for the boy who had come into his life and shown him the life he could have had... he cried for the boy that had gone and left a hole that could never be filled.

He was broken... and this time he didn't know if he had the strength to fix himself.

Then the image of a smiling Swan and Henry popped into his head and he knew he had to find a way... they were his family too.

He must have fallen asleep because sometime later he awoke and he was too hot with the blanket still over his face. He brought his hand up pulling it away to breath in some cooler air and blinked a few times trying to get his brain to focus against the building pain that was making itself known once more but when he realized that David still wasn't back he started to panic.

Where was he?

How long had he been gone?

He was back to the same old questions with no way of knowing the answers but in the next second he was craning his neck when there were shuffling noises headed down the passageway.

"David?" he yelled

"Yeah" David yelled back then a few seconds later he came through the entrance. He dropped a few things onto the ground with a wet splat and Killian couldn't help noticing that David was soaked to the skin and looked beyond cold but the Prince looked straight to Killian and asked "You OK?

"I am fine for the moment Mate, sort yourself out" Killian said quickly with a frown of concern.

"It is HORRIBLE out there" David shivered just stripping himself out of the sheet and flinging it to one side before grabbing one of the blankets that lay on the chair and bringing it around his shoulders.

He headed to the fire and threw on another few logs before dropping down onto a small stool and getting as close to the flames as possible but he obviously wasn't done worrying as he looked back across the room.

"You need more tea?"

"Get warm first David, I can wait"

David shook his head and stood up grabbing the kettle "I'm not having you in pain when you don't need to be, there's plenty of the tea so just shut up and let me do this"

Killian didn't answer he just watched as David first filled the kettle then hung it over the fire. Then he dropped back down onto his stool but this time he grabbed another sheet and dried his hair on it before throwing it over the back of the chair nearest him.

"I'll hang it up later" he said with a shiver pulling the blanket further up around his shoulders.

Killian just watched him for a few minutes before his eyes fell on the stuff that David had brought in, he frowned and craned his neck but couldn't see very well.

"What did you find?" he asked nodding his head to the pile when David looked to him.

He had expected David to just reply but he didn't he gave a little frown and looked back at the flames staring intently for a few seconds before answering "I found a grave"

Killian knew whose it was before David carried on, he could now see that the material on the ground was Devin's jacket.

"He's finally gone Hook" he looked back across at Killian and his face was expressionless "I can't say I'm sorry either, he was evil that boy."

Killian sighed out a breath "I have to agree but you know that he wasn't always like that... this bloody place did that to him. Once he was just a lost boy in need of a home, in need of love until Pan's shadow found him"

"You can't seriously be defending him Hook" David said incredulously "After everything he's done!"

"I'm not... I just understand that's all but at the end of the day he chose not to change when he left here. He had a chance, the same chance as everyone else had and he chose not to take it. I mean look at Rapha, he is an example of how life could have been for them all. No, Devin got what was coming to him but the boy I do feel sorry for is Tootz. That boy died trying to do the right thing David. He wanted to change, he wanted to be a better person... I just wish I had got a chance to meet the real Tootz not the Neverland one but the last time I saw him I panicked... I didn't give him a fair chance and for that I will always be sorry"

"Hey, that wasn't your fault and he knew it. He felt so bad after that you know, he had asked Rufio to ask you if at some point in the future he could have met up with you to apologize, to try and make amends."

"I would have liked that" Killian replied with a sigh "But it is done and what is done cannot be undone. Tootz is gone and now so is Devin"

"Yip" David agreed standing up and tying the blanket around his waist then pulling the kettle from the flames using a small cloth from the table.

He poured the cup of tea then made his way over but as he got there he gave a smirk and raised an eyebrow "I found something else you know"

"Aye?" Killian grit out trying to sit himself up a bit

"Would you just lie still, if you burst open my stitch work I will slap you"

"Stitch work?" Killian asked in confusion and suddenly he was trying to see the wound in his shoulder, it was awkward and the movement pulled on his ribs but he finally managed to see what David had done to him. Killian barked out a laugh bringing his hand up to his ribs but he was suddenly smiling up at David who was laughing too.

"You just HAD to use pink didn't you?" Killian chuckled

"I thought you'd appreciate it... kinda reminded me of pink bear, thought you might be missing him"

But the laughter was soon forgotten as soon as David helped Killian to take a few gulps of the tea. He lay back gasping in a few breaths again as he willed all his aches to settle, David swigged what was left in the cup down his throat with a wince.

"That stuff is disgusting" he cried out sticking his tongue out and cringing.

"It is no worse that the stuff I have to take at home and believe me when I say that I would rather take this stuff any day of the week. It has MUCH stronger healing properties. Tink could make her fortune if she could recreate her brews back in Storybrooke although I think Whale would maybe have something to say about that"

"Yeah, could you see his face. He hates anything that's not his damned science" David laughed out going over to the sink to rinse the cup. As he stood with his back to him Killian could see the bruises that littered the Prince's skin and suddenly he felt like an ass, he hadn't even asked if David was alright.

"David" he turned with a frown, looking at Killian over his shoulder "How are you doing? Obviously something is paining you, you drank the tea"

David sighed, finished rinsing the cup then put it on the side and headed back over.

"OK, I may have a few new bruises and my fingers don't really appreciate what I have put them through today but I am fine. I promise." David paused but then he seemed to remember something and an eyebrow shot up "Oh yeah, I was gonna show you what else I found earlier"

Killian fidgeted about trying to see better as David suddenly stooped down to the pile on the floor "What is it?"

"THIS" David burst out turning quickly on the spot to hold up... The Crocodile's dagger!

"It came through the portal with us?" Killian gasped but then he frowned "Why is it glowing?"

"THAT is the million dollar question Pirate" David said plonking himself down on the chair next to the bed and shrugging "Maybe it's to do with the magic here"

"Perhaps" Killian agreed but then he was yawning and David put the blade on the table before turning back to him.

"Let's get you up, I've heated some water. We can give you a wash, I'll change the sheets then you can get settled for the night. It's getting late"

By the time they were done Killian was exhausted but he felt better for it, the bed was no longer damp and his bladder was no longer full. His stomach gave a growl but he didn't say anything, he knew that David couldn't do anything about that until morning so with a sigh he just close his eyes. A few minutes later he heard some shuffling and a waft of air hit his face, he opened his eyes to find David making himself a bed on the floor near the fire.

"There should be some furs under the bed" Killian mumbled "They should make the ground a bit softer"

"Thanks" David whispered back and within seconds he'd pulled them out.

Killian lay watching as David made himself comfortable and after a few minutes they were both lying with their eyes closed in the dancing light of the roaring fire. The wood crackled and Killian was just starting to nod off when David suddenly spoke

"Night John Boy"

Killian smirked "You cannot trick me Brother, Swan has already used that one on me... it is from a TV show that I cannot for the life of me remember the name of but I know your game."

He heard David give a chuckle and that was that... the silence remained and in no time at all Killian was sleeping, the pull of the darkness was too much with Tinkerbelle's tea flowing through him, he felt warm and comfortable and the brew helped him to settle even with the thoughts of Junior in his head... and for that he was very grateful... he needed to keep up his strength, he needed to get back to his family.

Even if that family no longer included his boy... he needed to get home.


	78. Chapter 78

**Another update but this may be the last for a few days... I have busy week ahead doing fun things to raise money for Cancer Research.**

 **You guys wanted angst... Tah-Dah**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Belle woke and gave a sigh when she found the other side of the bed empty. Rumple had come home late and went straight to bed without so much as uttering a single word to her. She had tried to get him to talk when she had climbed in next to him but he had said that he was tired and that they would talk in the morning.

Now he was gone again.

She pulled herself from the bed and headed straight downstairs hoping that he would be there but he wasn't. Deciding that there was no point staying here waiting for him to come home she thought that she would go to him instead so she got herself dressed and headed to the shop but he wasn't there either.

She frowned, where could he be?

Maybe he just needed time, she reasoned with herself.

He had seemed so down after all that had happened that she wanted to help him but she couldn't do that if he hid from her. In the end she supposed that when he was ready he would come to her so she just closed up the shop and headed to the hospital instead. She wanted to see Emma and check on Junior, she went to Granny's first to pick up some coffee knowing that Emma would probably need it then headed over.

She pushed threw the door a short time later to find Emma still sleeping in the bed hugging Junior to her front and Dr Whale checking the machines by the side of the bed.

"Morning" he whispered as he looked up and smiled

"Morning" she whispered back but then she was looking at her watch, was she really early?

"He had a rough night" Whale said obviously knowing what she was thinking "Kid keeps having nightmares, I'm not sure how much sleep she actually managed to get"

Belle gave a sigh "I'm not surprised really, I didn't sleep too well either"

Whale just gave a nod in agreement but he quickly looked back to the bed when Junior suddenly gave a little noise and opened his eyes to look wildly about him.

"Hey Kid" Whale whispered "Your Momma is right there, she didn't leave you OK?"

Junior gave a little nod and snuggled into Emma's front before his eyes jumped to Belle.

"Hey Junior" she said quietly stepping up to the bed but he just closed his eyes and buried his face in Emma's hair. Belle didn't want to push him so she let him be, he'd talk to her when he wanted to.

"OK, I'm done here" Whale whispered slotting the chart back into the holder at the end of the bed "Tell Miss Swan that I will be back later, I'm heading home to get some sleep"

"I will" Belle said with a smile "Thank you Victor"

He just nodded again and headed out the door leaving Belle to sit down with a sigh. She put the coffee cup on the side and sat back not really knowing what to do with herself. Junior seemed to have gone back to sleep and Emma hadn't even stirred. After a few minutes she pulled herself to her feet and wandered over to the large window to look out across the lake. The children's ward was on the opposite side of the hospital from where Hook had spent so many weeks that it was nice to get a different view. She suddenly smiled when she thought about Henry's snowman that he had built before Christmas and his happy face when he had looked up at the window to see Killian watching him.

She sighed at the thought of Killian, wondering how he was but she never had a chance to think it over for too long as Emma suddenly pulled in a deep breath and stirred on the bed. Belle turned to see her opening an eye and stretching on the bed.

"Morning!" Emma said with a frown and Belle could tell that she was wondering why she was there

"Hey" I brought you coffee although it may be a bit cold by now

"Thanks, I'm sure someone can zap it in a microwave for me at some point" Emma replied but then she was looking down at Junior in concern

"He was a awake about fifteen minutes ago" Belle said walking across the room

"Did he say anything?" Emma asked looking up quickly but she looked crestfallen when Belle shook her head "I haven't managed to get a word out of him since this all happened"

"He just needs time Emma, it's a lot for anyone to take in"

"I hope so" she sighed running her fingers across Junior's forehead "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure" Belle replied standing up a bit straighter

"Can you call Archie for me? Can you fill him in on everything that's gone on, I mean you know more about what happened in that clearing than I do and can you ask him if there's any way he can see Junior today. If anyone can get him to open up it's Archie... or Henry." She suddenly looked at the clock "Talking of Henry he should be here soon with my Mom, Regina is gonna watch Neal for a while. Looks like Henry's getting a couple of extra days off school... I think he needs it to get his head around what's happened"

"If I know Henry at all he'll use his time to try and find a way to get Killian and David home... if ever there was a boy that clung on to hope above everything else it's him"

"Yeah well I may just join him" Emma said with a smile "Are there any books at the library that you think that we could maybe use?"

Belle tipped her head in thought "Probably, I can think of a few on realm travel. I'll head to the library when I leave and drop off anything I find at the pool house"

"Make that the Jolly" Emma whispered "Whale said that we would be out of here in no time and I don't want to take Junior back there after what happened. I want him home where he belongs. Devin is gone now so there's no danger and I think that the familiar surroundings will help... plus he'll feel closer to Hook"

Belle gave a nod "No problem, I can do that. I'll head off now. I'll pop in and see Archie instead of calling that way he'll get a better idea of what he'll be dealing with. I'll message you when I know when he can come in. Then I'll head over to the library."

Emma suddenly gave a frown "Where's Gold?"

Belle gave another sigh and looked to the window "I wish I knew Emma. He's barely spoken a word to me either. I tried to talk to him but he wasn't ready." she suddenly looked back at Emma "I don't know how long he was under Devin's control but I can tell by his reaction that he is sorry."

Emma didn't say anything she just nodded and went back to stroking Junior's forehead so Belle grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"I'll message you later"

Emma muttered "Thanks Belle" but she never looked up and Belle got the impression that Emma was holding her tongue, obviously not believing that Rumple was sorry bur Belle knew him better than everyone and she could read him like a book.

He was sorry... she just didn't know what he was sorry for.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

The door swung closed and Emma gave a heavy sigh. Belle still believed in Gold! How could she be so blind? And yet he'd helped them get to the hospital the day before when he could have easily stayed hidden behind his blade's influence... she didn't know anything anymore.

She looked down at Junior again and gave another sigh at his little face, he had bruises around his eyes and a large one to the left of his mouth along with a split lip.

How could anybody beat a child?

She was still staring when his eyes peeked open and he looked up at her, she smiled widely and whispered "Hey Kid"

He just blinked a few times then rolled back a bit bringing his hand up to wipe at his forehead, a habit that he had from when he had long hair. He gave a little confused look then seemed to remember that he'd had it cut and let his hand wander over his short hair instead. She watched as he felt his way across his head while staring out the large windows but after a few seconds his hand found it's way back to his chest and he gave a little sob and that damned lip was wobbling again.

Emma just pulled him back into her arms and hugged him tightly "It's OK... I know... you miss him... I miss him too but you know he will fight hard to come back to you, right? He's not like your Father. Killian... your new Papa will do EVERYTHING he can to get back here. He knows that we all need him and you know what? With Grandpa's help they'll probably be back in no time at all. You can't give up hope kid... that's our family motto. You have to have hope if you want to one of us"

Junior gave a sniff as he pulled himself back and Emma's heart nearly burst when he looked up at her and whispered.

"I want to go home Momma"

"I know baby but you need to stay for a little while longer, maybe we'll get to go tomorrow if you're a brave boy. Are you going to be brave? Are you gonna make your Papa proud and not let this stop you being happy?"

His little eyebrows shot up and he said "We are allowed to be happy... Papa told me that it was alright even when bad things happen. He wanted to be happy even when the bad boy did really horrible things to him"

"That's right, he did, so you mustn't let go of that OK? If I could speak to Papa now I know that he would want you to be happy, I just know it" He gave a little nod of his head but then he was back to thinking, she could see it written all over his face "What you thinking kid?"

He gave a little frown and met her eyes "The bad boy... I... I had to... he is dead... isn't he?" Emma gave a nod but didn't say anything, she could see he wasn't finished yet and sure enough he pulled in a breath "I had to do it Momma... he was going to kill Papa"

He looked so lost that her heart skipped a beat "It's OK... You didn't have a choice kid. You saved your Papa... it's alright"

But the tears were back "I saved him but I still lost him... he is gone from in here and I miss him"

She just pulled him back in and hugged him tightly "I know kid. I know, but remember what I said. Tears are OK, you are allowed to miss him and be sad but you are also allowed to be happy and Henry will be here soon. Do you want to see Henry?"

"Aye" his little muffled voice met her ears and she gave a smile.

By the time Henry and Mary-Margaret came in a while later Emma was just about ready to pee herself. She hadn't dared bring up the subject of leaving Junior's side in fear that he would go back into melt down mode but as soon as Henry burst through the door Junior was distracted enough for her to be able to sneak off with the hope that she'd be back before he even noticed that she was gone.

Emma walked back into the room to find Henry lying back on the bed with Junior snuggled into his side. Her Mom had their Harry Potter book in her hands and gave a slight shrug and a grin before starting to read. Junior was asleep again in less than twenty minutes and when Emma looked at Henry she realized that he was sleeping too.

"He hardly slept a wink Emma, he just wouldn't settle. I seriously thought I was going to have to bring him here at one point but he finally nodded off at around four" Mary-Margaret whispered

"Junior didn't have a good night either" Emma said with a sigh "He didn't seem to have an issue falling asleep but he kept waking up. He's having nightmares again but Belle was gonna talk to Archie for me, hopefully he can come in today although I did get the kid to talk to me a bit."

"You did?" Mary-Margaret asked with interest

"Yeah" Emma sighed "He's missing Hook but I think I managed to get through to him that his Papa won't give up. That him and Dad will fight tooth and nail to get back here. He also talked about killing Devin. He did it because Devin was going to kill Hook... God Mom, no one should have to deal with that never mind a five year old."

"Oh Honey, he'll get through this and we'll all be there for him every step of the way" her Mom said reaching over and taking her hand, Emma just squeezed her hand back and looked to the bed but her Mom wasn't done "Go and lie down Emma, get some sleep. I'll watch over them."

Emma couldn't argue, she felt so tired that a nap sounded like heaven so she stood up and stretched out her back.

"My cell is on the side, it's on silent but it will vibrate. Can you keep an eye on it for when Belle calls?"

"Sure" her Mom replied with a smile but Emma could see the tiredness on her face too.

"I'll have a couple of hours then it's your turn and I'm not taking no for an answer, you look beat" Emma said as she climbed up onto the other bed.

Her Mom just smiled in a very none committal way but Emma knew that she'd get her way, her Mom needed someone to look out for her as much as she did and Emma was going to make sure that it was her. With a sigh she settled down on the pillow and closed her eyes.

She thought she heard her Mom talking a few minutes later but by then she was well on her way to sleep so she ignored it and in minutes she was gone knowing that she needed to be alert later for Junior, he needed her to be there when he woke up.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David peeked open an eye and squinted into the darkness trying to judge if it was morning or not. He noted a brightish light coming from the passage way so figured that it was time to get up. He threw back his blankets and was instantly shivering.

"Gah... it's freezing" he whispered through chattering teeth quickly taking up one of his blankets and throwing it around his shoulders.

He rubbed his arms roughly heading straight over to the hearth and getting to work to relight the fire. He had it roaring in minutes and he sat on his stool for a few more just letting the heat seep into himself before he decided that he should check on Hook.

The small area was heating quickly but he kept the blanket around his shoulder as he headed across only stopping briefly to grab his now dry pajama pants and pulling them on.

"Hook" he hissed not wanting to startle the Pirate.

Being honest David expected Hook to have woken through the night but he hadn't and he was glad, the Pirate needed his sleep. As he looked at the Pirate who just kept on sleeping David had second thoughts about waking him, he looked pale, maybe he should just leave him for a while. Looking back around the cave he decided to see if he could fashion himself some kind of coat from some of the furs that he'd pulled from under the bed so he quickly adjusted Hook's blankets pulling them up over his shoulders and headed back across the room.

He rummaged about and in no time he had found some string, a sharp knife and then to top it all off he hit the jackpot when he found a set of needles with thick thread that were obviously designed to go through leather.

He threw all the stuff on the table deciding that before he got stuck in he should really pee and empty the pot that he had used as a bedpan for Hook the night before so he grabbed the sharp knife and slashed a hole right in the centre of his blanket and pulled it over his head.

"That's better" he mumbled to himself as he realized that it worked quite well, he'd need to make one for Hook later.

He grabbed the pot and headed towards the outside world but as he got further up the passageway he knew something was not right. It almost seemed too bright, as if there were...

"Snow" he gasped and his jaw fell open "What the hell?"

The snow was still falling and everywhere he looked the thick white fluffy stuff clung to everything. He just stood frozen to the spot for a few minutes before realizing that him standing staring wasn't going to change anything so he got on with what he had headed out there to do then headed back inside with the empty pot hanging loosely in his hand.

What was he going to do now?

He needed to check the traps... they NEEDED food.

He didn't have a choice he needed to go out so he just got on with what he had planned to do and started making himself a fur coat. He realized quickly that he needed pants too and something to cover his feet.

He worked quickly using the fur and another blanket to make the clothes, it was just as well Tink had a large supply really because in the end he used two but he was really pleased with the result. Now all he had to do was make the boots.

He looked up at the bed when he realized that he'd been working for a while and Hook hadn't stirred. He gave a frown and headed back over to the Pirate.

"Hook" he said loudly and reached forward to shake him too

The Pirate's eyes rolled under their lids for a few seconds before he peeked them open and gave a deep frown.

"David?" he croaked out letting his eyes slide closed again.

"You OK?"

Hook gave a jerky nod but didn't say anything. David didn't like the look of him so he dropped down onto the edge of the bed and clamped his hand on Hook's forehead... damn it, he had a temperature!

"Hook, come on open your eyes. I need to check your wound"

Hook gave a low groan but did as he'd asked, the Pirate looked wrecked and when his eyes met David's he could see the fever burning through him. David pulled back the blanket and gave a hiss at the sight that met him, the wound was red and angry looking and the flesh all around was swollen and taught pulling the pink stitching to it's limits. He gingerly brought his fingers up to it but then didn't really do anything as Hook hissed in a breath through his teeth but David had felt enough, the wound was hot to the touch... this was not good.

"OK Pirate" he grit out pulling the sheet back "You must need to pee by now"

He knew that he needed to make sure that Hook's kidneys were still working, he knew enough about sepsis to know that one of the signs was decreased urination and right now he had no other way of checking so peeing in a pot it was.

He gave a sigh of relief when Hook managed to pass water well, at least that was something. He'd have to keep checking but for now he could relax a little. He put the pot by the door then headed over to the "kitchen". He grabbed the kettle, filled it and quickly hung it over the fire before going back to Tink's medicine cabinet and rummaging about. Everything had little labels for which he was glad and after a few minutes he found the round tub labelled "Healing ointment" that he'd joked with Hook about the night before.

"You idiot David, why did you not put this on already?" he ground out through his teeth, annoyed at himself for forgetting it was there. Hook had seemed fine last night and David regretting being to lax in his care of his Brother, he SHOULD have used this.

He grabbed the tub and headed back across to the bed to find that Hook was sleeping again, he'd leave him until the tea was ready then do everything at once so he grabbed his "wash cloth" and rinsed it out then laid it on Hook's forehead before heading back to the kettle.

His foot tapped incessantly while he waited for the water to heat enough but eventually the tea was made and he was back at Hook's side.

"Hook" he called out shaking him awake again "I need to put this ointment on your wounds and I've got you some more tea"

Hook's eyes rolled about again but this time they stayed shut as he gave a little hum of acknowledgement. David didn't have a choice, he had to do this so he just got started pulling in a breath as he yanked the blanket back. Hook had gone quiet again but the minute David dug a blob of the thick dark paste like gloop from the tub and spread it over the wound on the Pirate's front his eyes flew open and he gasped in a breath as his back arched up from the bed.

"It's OK" David hissed out trying to calm Hook down as he started trying to writhe away.

"Hurts" Hook grit out then clamped his eyes and jaw shut baring his teeth.

"I know, I'm sorry but I need to do it" David practically whispered back.

It took a few minutes for Hook to sag back on to the bed, he was panting harshly but David wasn't done, he still needed to do the wound on his back. He let him settle for a few seconds and when Hook peeked an eye open and sighed David knew that the Pirate knew that there was more to come.

"Just get on with it David" he croaked out before closing his eyes again and trying to roll himself on to his side.

David helped him and knew he had to work quickly, Hook was lying on his right side and David knew that it had to be killing his ribs so he just lent over and got on with it.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHH" he screamed out into the room and David couldn't help feeling sorry for him as a sob escaped Hook.

"I'm done" David finally cried out "Let's get you back over, I've got some tea and this time you are drinking it all, no arguments"

"I...am... not... arguing...Mate" Hook panted once he was lying back against the pillow.

David just grabbed the cup and sat back on the edge of the bed, he lent forward and slid his hand around the back of Hook's head helping him to drink. The Pirate practically gulped the whole cup down never even opening his eyes and five minutes later he was sleeping again.

David stood by the fire just staring into the flames, he gave a heavy sigh knowing that he had done everything he could for the minute. All he could do now was hope to God that Tink's ointment worked and in the meantime while Hook slept he still had to make himself some kind of foot wear so he could check the traps... he had to get some food otherwise they were really going to be in trouble.


	79. Chapter 79

**OK, I got finished work earlier than expected so you guys get this but there will NOT be an update tomorrow...**

 **As always please review (although the site is being funky again and not showing my reviews I still receive them by email and I appreciate every one so please carry on, I'm sure the site will have the issue fixed before too long)**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Archie pushed through the door not long before lunch time, Mary-Margaret and Junior were still sleeping soundly but Henry and Emma sat between the beds on the hard hospital chairs.

"Hey Archie" Henry greeted standing up to give up his seat

"Hello Henry" the Cricket replied with a nod then he looked to Emma "Miss Swan"

"Thanks for coming" Emma said with a genuine smile "I know you're busy and I just want you to know that I really do appreciate this"

"No problem" he replied with a smile before sitting in Henry's chair "How has he been? Belle said that he was refusing to talk"

"Yeah he was but I got him to speak to me for a short time earlier and he chatted a bit with Henry when he first arrived but he's been sleeping pretty much since then"

"I see" said Archie looking to the bed "And how did he seem? When he was talking to you I mean"

"Confused, hurt... he's missing Hook but I think there's more to it. I take it Belle told you about Devin?"

"She did" he replied with a deep frown

"I don't think that's completely sunk in yet though. He did however say that he did it to save Hook, Devin was going to kill him and Junior did the only thing he could to stop him BUT he said that he still lost his Papa anyway. I think he feels like he's let Hook down somehow, that he should have been able to stop this happening"

"Hmmmmm" Archie pondered "When I spoke to him at the pool house that was the overruling feeling that I got from the boy. He wanted to make his Papa proud but more than that, he wanted to keep him safe and that is something no five year old should have to deal with. I think this unique bond that they have... had... they had... it clouded things. Junior was feeling emotions that no child should have to, he knew exactly how Hook was feeling, he could feel his fear so naturally he wanted to protect him from that. Junior is a special boy in more than just the way he arrived. I have no doubt that he will get through this, he has all of you here with him and that goes a long way."

Emma smiled at Archie but she turned quickly to the bed as Junior stirred, she watched as he winced a little then peeked open his eyes. His little lip gave a tremble when he looked at her and she was on her feet in seconds stroking her hand down his cheek.

"Hey what's up kid?" she whispered. He gave a little sob, his hand came up to his chest and she got her answer "I know, I know but you're alright. Momma's here"

She wanted more than anything else to pull him up into her arms and just hug him tightly but he still had in all his lines so she couldn't. Whale had assured her that a nurse would remove them all this morning and that a physical therapist would be in to fit Junior with crutches later that afternoon. She soothed him for a few minutes and she seriously thought he was just going to go back to sleep until Henry stepped up to the side of the bed too and it was like someone had just flicked on a light when he gave a huge grin.

"Henry!" he cried out as his eyebrows shot up

"Did you forget I was here?" Henry laughed

Junior gave a little sniff , he scrubbed his hand across his face wiping away his tears then frowned and said "I did, where is Grandma?"

"Sleeping" Henry said nodding his head to the other bed before grinning "But look who's here to see you"

Emma smirked, her kid had just saved her the trouble of bringing up Archie's visit. Emma stepped back as Archie stood up with a smile.

"Hello young man"

"Archie!" Junior cried out then he was struggling to sit up, Emma wondered what he was doing until he craned his head over the side of the bed and asked in an excited voice "Where is Pongo?"

Without missing a beat Archie dug in his pocket and pulled out an envelope "Dogs are not allowed in hospitals Junior but he made you this and told me to tell you that as soon as you are home he will come to visit"

Junior lay back on his pillows and took the envelope grinning widely "He made this for me?"

"With a little assistance from a Cricket, yes" Archie replied winking at Henry

Junior opened the envelope and pulled out a card with a picture of Pongo on the front, Junior beamed at it then opened it up and read aloud.

"Get well soon Junior. Lots of love and kisses. Your friend forever, Pongo"

He held it up to Emma and cried out "Look Momma, he has put his paw mark on it"

Emma giggled taking the card in her hand and looking in it "That is cool, say thank you to Archie for brining it in."

"Thank you Archie" Junior beamed taking the card back and reading it again to himself.

Emma was just preparing herself to tell Junior that Archie was here to talk to him about what happened in the clearing when Junior left her dumbstruck as he looked up at the Cricket and spoke.

"My Papa is gone Archie"

"I know" Archie replied stepping closer to the bed "Do you want to talk to me about it"

Junior gave a little nod then a sigh lifting his hand to his chest again "I miss him... from in here"

"OK... so what can we do about that?"

Junior suddenly smiled "We can talk about him, then he will be here too"

"That's right" Archie replied with a smile "Just like you talk about Liam"

Junior suddenly gave a deep frown "I want to talk about MY Liam... NOT the Liam who tricked me. He was a bad Liam, he lied"

Archie raised an eyebrow but just carried on "Well that's alright too Junior. You can talk about who you want to"

Junior suddenly looked to Emma "Do you want to talk about Papa with us? It helps, I liked talking with Archie about my Liam, he makes it feel alright"

Emma was suddenly fighting back tears of pride and she smiled widely "Sure Kid" she turned to Henry "You want to join in? I'm sure you've got more than a few tales of the mischief that you two have gotten up to"

"Do I ever" Henry grinned jumping up on to the end of Junior's bed and crossing his legs "There was this one time that Killian and I were at Granny's and he..." He suddenly trailed off and looked at Emma with a giggle "Maybe that's not really a story I should be telling"

Emma just raised a brow and said "We'll talk later kid"

Henry laughed and so did Junior, the difference in the kid was amazing, his little face was full of happiness as he spoke of his Papa and Emma found herself grinning.

Killian would be so proud... the smile slid from her face as she thought of him.

She missed him... but she wasn't going to dwell on that. Hopefully Junior would be out of here tomorrow, Belle was dropping off the books at the Jolly and once they were home she knew that she would do everything she could to find a way to bring Hook and her Dad home.

"Momma?" Junior's voice brought her out of her musings and she looked down at him with a smile

"You want to hear a story about Papa and Grandpa?" she asked with a smirk

"Aye" he replied lying back on his pillows with another wince but once he was down he smiled at her "Tell us Momma, I want to hear"

"Well... it all started with a pink bear and ended with your Grandpa having the most hilarious drawn on moustache you could ever imagine."

"Tell me... tell me" he yelled out and his eyes were dancing with happiness so Emma settled herself on the bed next to Henry.

Henry suddenly giggled and pulled out his cell "I have a photo of Pink Bear but you can't tell Papa that I showed you when he gets back, he hates it."

A few minutes later he turned the cell to show Junior and Emma watched as the kid grinned from ear to ear "Papa is cuddling a pink bear"

"Yip" Emma said then lent in close and whispered "I've still got Pink Bear, Papa thinks that he managed to get rid of him by putting him in the trash but I found him and saved him. What do you say to when we get back to the Jolly we dig him out and we can use him to keep a journal of all the fun things we get up to until Papa gets back?"

"How?" Junior asked with a frown

"Well, we can take him places we go like Granny's and while we're there we can take a photo of us enjoying ourselves with Pink Bear. We can print the photos out and once Papa and Grandpa get home we can show them all the things that we did so that they know that we were not sad that they were gone... because we know that they would want us to be happy, right?"

"Right" Junior agreed with a nod but then he frowned "Are we going to the Jolly when we leave here?"

Emma nodded "Yeah Kid, I thought it was about time we went home. Is that OK?" He nodded but Emma could tell something was bothering him "What's up Kid? Talk to me."

"I will just miss all my books and things, that is all" he said but then pulled a smile to his face "But I want to go, I don't want to go back to the pool house... not ever"

"You won't have to" Emma soothed taking hold of his little foot that was close to her "But you know that Gina is going to take all your books and other stuff to the Jolly, right? It's your stuff Junior, it moves with you"

"Truly?" he asked with a wide smile "All of it?"

Henry suddenly looked very serious and said "Well she's going to take MOST of it... everything except your penny whistle"

Junior suddenly deflated but he didn't complain he just said "That's alright, I will still have more things than I ever have had in my whole life"

Henry grinned and jumped off the bed then headed for his back pack, he was back in a second holding up the whistle "Mom... My Mom, I mean Gina can't take your whistle to the Jolly because I already brought it here, I thought you'd like to have something that reminded you of BOTH Liam and Papa"

Tears were in Junior's eyes as he looked at Henry in awe "Thank you Brother, thank you"

Henry handed it over and Junior clutched it to his chest like it was a solid gold bar, it was a simple tin whistle but it meant more to this little boy than anything else that he owned...

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David felt like the abominable snowman as he trudged his way along the trail... or what he thought was the trail. The snow had covered everything up and he was struggling to see where he had left the traps the night before. Eventually he found one but all it had in it was snow. With a sigh he pulled it free, cleared it out before setting it up again and setting off to the next one. This process repeated itself several time until FINALLY he pulled out a trap to find a bird about the size of a chicken frozen to death inside.

"Oh thank God for that" he sighed out pulling it free.

He reset the trap, grabbed the chicken bird and headed back up the trail. He was about half way back when he thought he heard a noise again, he looked quickly to the side and sure enough he caught a glimpse of movement. There was someone watching him. Instantly his heart was racing, was it the Lost Ones?

Not willing to hang about to find out but also not wanting to lead the person straight back to the cave David headed off of his trail a bit, he slipped behind a large bush and waited to see if anyone would follow. He stood for what seemed like forever but no one came and there was no more noise. He sighed in relief before stepping out and heading back. The snow had stopped but it was thick on the ground and his makeshift boots were doing little to stop his feet from feeling very very cold. He stumbled and nearly fell a few times then just as he was heading up the final bit of track he stood on a boulder or something equally as hard beneath the snow surface and fell with a thump into a large tree. He was just lying there cursing his luck when something fell out of the tree and hit him in the head.

"GOD" he yelled out "Is everything just out to get me?"

But when he pulled himself back up he gasped in a breath when his eyes fell on an apple lying in the snow. Instantly he was looking up to find a tree full of the fruit.

"Well I'll be damned" he said with a grin "Chicken and apple... I've had worse"

He practically ran the rest of the way back, he ditched the chicken bird near the fire so that it would thaw then grabbed a large bowl. He gave Hook a brief glance but he was still sleeping so David just ran back outside and down the trail again towards the apple tree. He filled his bowl in no time at all and as he made his way back to the cave to picked up one of the apples and took a huge bite. The flavor was intense and he breathed in a huge breath as his eyes fluttered with pleasure.

"Best apples ever" he mumbled then gave a chuckle "Sorry Regina"

In no time at all he had stripped himself out of his bear clothing and pulled his blanket poncho back on. He really wished he could make a soup for Hook but there were no vegetables so he'd just have to try and get the Pirate to eat some of the bird once he'd cooked it but he had plenty of apples and he knew he could get some juice out of them. At least that would give Hook some much needed sugar for energy so he got to work. He grabbed another sheet and cut off a few squares before chopping up some apples. He put the chopped up apples onto the squares then tied them up. He grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and put the first sheet pocket inside then started mashing up the apple with a spoon, it was so juicy that in no time it was just pulp in the sheet, he picked it up and used his hands to squeeze the cloth and watched as the cloudy juice flowed into the bowl. Once the first one was done he tipped the juice into a cup and repeated with the second, he did this four times and grinned when he had a decent amount for Hook to drink.

"Hook" he said sliding himself onto the edge of the Pirate's bed "Come on, I've got you some apple juice"

Hook stirred, opened a bleary eye and croaked "Apple juice?"

"Yep and it is delicious"

Again he brought his hand to the back of Hook's head to help him drink but gave a frown of concern when he felt the sweat in his hair and the heat that was still radiating off of the Pirate. He brought the cup up to Hook's lips and nearly laughed when the Pirate got the first taste. His eyebrows shot up and the next thing David knew was Hook's hand was coming up to help tip the cup so he could get more.

"Slow down, there's plenty more. Take your time, I don't want you to choke" David said quickly trying to pull the cup away but Hook was determined and David just chuckled when he lay back on his pillows and licked his lips. "That good huh?"

"Aye" Hook replied with a smirk and David was happy to see him open his eyes and look about a bit

"You want more?"

Hook shook his head but looked back at David "Can I have some water though, I'm still thirsty. Bloody mouth feels like badger's arse"

"Nice" David chuckled but he got up and took the cup over to the running water and filled it before heading back over and helping Hook drink it down. "Better?"

"Aye, thanks Mate" Hook let his eyes slide closed for a minute and David thought he was going back to sleep but he opened them again "I take it you found food then"

"One bird" David pointed at the bird that still lay near the fire "It was frozen solid so dinner might be a while"

"Frozen?" Hook asked with an eyebrow high on his head

"Yeah... the weather just got crazier. It snowed overnight, it's about three foot deep out there"

"SNOW!" Hook exclaimed "Bloody hell David, what is going on here?"

"I have no idea" David said back "But hey, I got to make a snow suit out of Tink's furs and a couple of blankets. Worked quite well too, all except my "boots" those sucked, my feet were FREEZING"

Hook gave a smirk but he had closed his eyes again and David could tell that he wanted to go back to sleep so he just pulled himself form the bed and headed back across to see if the bird was ready to be plucked yet.

"Thank you" the Pirate suddenly said and when David looked across he could see Hook still had his eyes closed "You are always there when I need you. As much as Henry has become Junior's Liam you have become mine... Brother"

David gave a smile "I never knew my Brother but from what I heard he was a complete ass... I always wanted to know what it would have been like to know him. Now... now I don't care. You are my James... Brother."

He heard Hook give a long sigh but the conversation was done, Hook went back to sleeping and David went back to cooking.

And outside the snow began to thaw...


	80. Chapter 80

**I'm back and after a quite productive night of charity work I am feeling good.**

 **Things are certainly strange in Neverland... what is going on?**

 **I'm not telling just yet lol**

 **As always please review. (The site has been fixed so they're now showing again, hooray)**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"That's strange" Belle muttered to herself. That had been the second book that she had gone to look for that wasn't where it was supposed to be, who had been messing up her system?

With a sigh she headed back across to her computer and checked for another title, noted where it should be and headed over to the correct shelf but when this book was missing too she knew something wasn't right. Why were all the books on realm travel and portal creation missing?

But if she was honest with herself she already knew the answer, she gave a heavy sigh and mumbled "Rumple... what are you up to?"

It was the only thing that made sense, the only person in the town that would be interested in these books was her very own husband but why?

What could he possibly gain from taking them?

In the end she just shook her head with disappointment and headed for the door, she needed to stop at the shop and get the locator spell that she had hidden there, she would find Rumple and heaven help him if he was up to no good. She was done defending him to this town when all he did in return was prove them right... would he ever change?

She picked up her cell and dialed Emma knowing that she had to fill her in on her suspicions. The last thing Belle wanted was any more trouble for Junior, that boy had been through enough so she knew that she had to warn Emma that Rumple was up to no good again.

She wanted to find him before he had a chance to do anything to hurt any more of her friends... she was not going to let that happen.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma hung up her cell and turned to her Mom who was now sitting by her side. Archie had left not long ago and Junior was sleeping again. Henry was sitting playing a video game with a set of head phones on, she knew that he wouldn't hear anything so she spoke freely.

"That was Belle, she thinks Gold is up to something. I'm gonna go with her to see if we can find out what. If this had happened this morning I would have sent Leroy but Junior seems a lot happier after Archie's visit. When he wakes up just tell him I've gone to get Pink Bear, he was excited about that. I'll swing by the Jolly on the way back and grab him, I know exactly where he is"

"OK Emma, just be careful." Mary-Margaret replied with a little worried smile

"I will Mom, I promise but I need to know what Gold's up to. If he's trying to stop us getting to Neverland I swear Magic or no magic I will kill him, he is NOT going to stop me bringing Hook and Dad home, I won't let him"

She lent over and gave her Mom a quick hug before going to Henry, she tapped him on the shoulder and when he pulled off his head phones and looked up at her she smiled.

"I'm just going to go and help Belle with something, I won't be long. Keep your Brother company when he wakes up and if he asks where I am Grandma has a cover story all ready to go, can you do that for me?"

"Sure Mom" he replied with a smile "Is everything alright?"

"It will be" she answered around the question then dropped a kiss on top of his head and whispered "I love you kid"

"Love you too Mom"

Ten minutes later Emma was making her way out into the parking lot where Belle said she'd pick her up. Ten minutes later Gold's Cadillac pulled up and Belle gave a little wave as Emma approached. As soon as she got in the locator spell and one of Gold's ties was practically flung into her lap after Belle had lifted them from the empty seat so Emma could sit down.

"Hold onto these" Belle said as she immediately shoved the car into gear and headed out of the parking lot "I thought I'd just drive us back into town and start from there, it's pretty central so it's probably the best place."

Emma could tell that Belle was worried about what they would find "Hey, it's alright. We can stop him doing whatever he is doing."

"I hope so Emma because I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's so confusing, one minute I am convinced that he is helping, then I find out that he was trying to get the gem all along. He CLAIMS that the gem was controlling him but even after it's gone I'm still not sure that he's not trying to get it back THEN he's being controlled by the dagger... I think he's sorry and then he goes and does this. Nothing or no one is controlling him now Emma, he's doing this himself..."

In no time at all they were standing outside the library, Belle held up the tie and Emma clutched the potion in her hands.

"You ready?" Emma asked cautiously

Belle gave a definite nod before lifting the tie up higher. Emma made short work of it and stuck the bottle in her pocket so that they could get moving. The tie hovered where it was for a few seconds, it kept dipping slightly and Emma was just about to ask if Belle had the right potion when it suddenly moved and kept bashing into the library doors.

"He's in here?" Emma asked in confusion, quickly grabbing the door.

"I don't understand" Belle replied just as confused "He wasn't here earlier"

"Maybe he's returning the books" Emma said with a shrug but when they followed the tie through the doors it headed straight towards the door to the clock tower.

"Of course" Belle sighed out "I should have known. How many bad things has he tried to do up there?!"

Emma couldn't argue, Gold seemed to have some sort of connection with this place for some reason, hell, he'd hidden his dagger there for the longest time so she just kept her mouth shut and headed up the spiral staircase. She could see him in seconds, he turned as soon as their feet hit the metal stairs and gave a heavy sigh.

"Belle... what are you doing here?" he said in a low tired voice

"What am I doing here?" Belle burst out immediately pointing at the wall "What are you doing?"

Emma looked around them and she could see that Gold had been working hard. There were notes and pictures pinned up across the wall. Little bits of red string ran from one thing to another and as Emma studied it she realized that Gold was trying to figure out how to get to Neverland... to find his dagger. She took a step forward to study the board further as Belle's voice rose higher.

"THIS IS ABOUT YOUR DAGGER!" She raged "WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED, IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOUR DAGGER ISN'T IT RUMPLE?"

Emma tuned out the rest as she narrowed her eyes and looked more closely at the wall then it hit her, she turned sharply and grabbed Belle's arm.

"Belle, stop" she nearly whispered not actually believing what she was about to do, she was going to restore Belle's faith in the Crocodile. "He CAN'T help find a way to bring back Dad and Hook...BUT he can find a way to bring back his dagger"

Belle frowned deeply and shook her head n confusion "What?"

"Look" Emma said pointing to the wall and when Belle gave a heavy sigh and did as she was told the sudden understanding on her face was all too clear when her eyes fell on a large piece of paper right in the middle that read

"Dagger, Shepherd, Pirate... All in Neverland. Find way to retrieve dagger"

"Of course..." Belle suddenly turned back to Gold with eyes full of regret "I am so sorry Rumple, I should have had more faith in you"

"It's alright, if I were you I would not trust me either" he replied stepping around her to wave a dismissive hand at the wall "But all of this is of little consequence anyway, I have tried everything and there is NO WAY to get "my dagger" back to Storybrooke."

"I don't believe that" Emma burst out stepping forward too

"Well feel free to check for yourself Miss Swan" Gold replied spreading his arms wide in invitation and stepping back "I have checked EVERY book that I could find, I have done little else for the least twenty four hours but if you think that you can find something that I cannot, well, go ahead... I tried for centuries to find a way to open a portal and failed but if you think you know better who am I to argue? I on the other hand am going home. I need some time to myself. It would seem that I will never be free of my dagger, it is trapped in Neverland and I CANNOT get to it or return it here"

He gave a nod of his head before simply walking away, there was no flair, no red smoke, he simply headed down the staircase and back into the library.

"I'm sorry Emma" Belle said moving to follow him "I have to go after him"

"Go Belle, it's alright" Emma replied never taking her eyes from the wall.

She heard Belle leaving but didn't turn around, she just walked the length of the wall trying to take in all the information. How could this be possible? There had to be a way... But she was now facing the reality that had been niggling in the back of her brain. The last time they had been in Neverland they had done everything possible to make sure that nothing or no one could every get there or leave there again.

Her heart sank but still the bubble of hope would not leave her... if anyone COULD find a way, it was her Dad and maybe Gold had missed something. He wasn't exactly thinking straight so she gave the wall one last look before grabbing all the books from the floor and heading to the Jolly. She would drop the books off, pick up Pink Bear then hit Granny's to get some food for everyone.

She was not beaten, she would NOT give up her hope, not without a fight.

It was Hook's job to survive... it was her job to save him.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian lay with his eyes shut just listening to David working over by the fire. The apple juice and water that he had drank earlier were sitting heavily in his stomach and he was trying to stay as still as possible in the hope that his guts would settle. He felt truly awful, the fever burning through him was taking it's toll leaving him exhausted, he would have happily just gone back to sleep but his rolling stomach reminded him that it wasn't a great idea right now.

He gave a heavy sigh and shoved the blanket down a bit, he was so hot that his skin felt tight but minutes later he gave a shiver as he suddenly felt cold. With another heavy sigh he tried to pull his blanket back up but the movement jarred his ribs and he let out a groan.

David was at his side in a second "You alright?"

Killian just nodded letting his hand fall back onto the bed under his blankets never even opening his eyes, it was just too much effort. He heard David give a sigh of his own then he felt the Prince's hand slid onto his forehead but again Killian didn't say anything or try to fight it... he just didn't have the strength.

David was gone in a second and Killian felt himself drifting a bit but just as he thought that sleep was finally going to take him his stomach rolled again and this time he knew that it wasn't going to end there. He practically clawed his way to the edge of the bed. His ribs were suddenly on fire along with what felt like everything else but his gut was not about to let up and he was suddenly purging the apple juice mix onto the floor.

He felt David's hands on him and he could hear him talking but he didn't know what he was saying. Killian's mind was just focused on the sole task of trying to breath through the never ending misery. After what felt like an eternity his stomach finally settled and David hoisted him back into the bed which pulled a rather pathetic sounding whine from Killian's lips but the Prince didn't seem to care he just adjusted Killian's pillows than pulled up his blankets over his shoulders. Killian peeked open an eye when he felt David's hand settle right in the centre of his chest and when he looked up he could see the worry all over his Brother's face.

"Drink this" David whispered moving his hand to the back of Killian's head to pull him up a bit.

Before Killian could even think about refusing the cup was being tipped and he didn't really have much choice in the matter. He took a few mouthfuls before trying to pull away letting some of the water run down his chin and down around his neck. His eyes were closed again in seconds and he was breathing heavily as the silence in the room echoed in his head.

"Get some sleep" David whispered letting his hand slide back down onto Killian's chest where it rested for a second before the Prince gave a quick rub "I'll get you some more apple juice when you wake up, we need to keep your strength up"

Killian tried to hum in reply but he didn't quite manage it, sleep was pulling at him and after his trip to the edge of the bed he was more than ready to let it take him so with a sigh he let his mind wander. A few minutes later he heard what he assumed was David cleaning the floor but even if he had tried with all his might he wouldn't have been able to thank him so he just took a mental note that he would have to do it later.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David sat back on his heals as he finished cleaning the floor and gave a sigh at the sight of Hook who was now sleeping. The Pirate was sweating quite heavily, his cheeks were very flushed and David had a feeling that he hadn't seen the last of the puke just yet.

He pulled himself up to his feet and headed straight outside with the sodden rags not willing to let them stay inside a minute longer than he needed too but as he nearer the cave entrance he gave a frown then raised his eyebrows as he stepped out and most of the snow had melted. It wasn't exactly warm but the bitter iciness that had hung in the air was definitely gone.

"What the hell is going on?!" he cried out sending a little flock of birds up from a nearby tree but more retching noises from inside had him throwing the rags to the side and turning on his heels to run back into the cave. Hook was hanging off the bed, he hadn't managed to bring anything up having already emptied his stomach a few minutes earlier and as if on cue his stomach lurched again but all that came up was air making David cringe at the noises escaping the Pirate. He dropped down onto the edge of the bed and held onto Hook again to make sure he didn't hurt himself anymore than he already had as the Pirate lurched yet again.

This bout didn't last nearly as long and neither did Hook's consciousness, practically the minute David pulled him back into the bed Hook was out again and David gave another heavy sigh as he got up and headed back across the room. He quickly washed his hands and went back to his chicken bird that still needed to pluck.

A good while later he had plucked it, beheaded it, and removed the birds organs. He stuck a skewer straight through the carcass and secured it above the flames before heading back over to the mess that he's left on the table and clearing it up. He looked around the large cupboard and found a small shovel, slung it over his shoulder, grabbed his trash and headed outside again. The sun was actually trying to shine through the clouds when he stepped out and the ground had dried up some what but it was still quite slippery under foot so after collecting up the rags from earlier he carefully made his way a short distance down the trail. He dug a small hole, dumped his trash inside then buried it, he had been gone less than fifteen minutes but as he came back up the trail he could smell his chicken bird cooking and his mouth was instantly watering at the thought of eating it.

He made his way back inside going straight to the sink to wash his his hands before turning his bird so that it cooked evenly. He looked around once he was done to make sure that Hook was still alright, the Pirate was sleeping soundly now and David decided to leave him until after he had eaten. There was no way that he was going to try and get Hook to eat any of the chicken bird, but he was determined to get him to drink more apple juice so in between turning his dinner he mashed up some more apples and put the cup once filled to one side so that it was ready once Hook woke up, he also made up some of the Neverberry tea knowing that the Pirate was probably going to need it before too long but this time instead of using the kettle he made it in a small pot and left it to stew over the fire so that it would still be warm when Hook woke up.

About half an hour later David was practically ripping his chicken bird apart and shoving it into his mouth, he had eaten a few apples but this was something new and when his stomach clenched he had to remind himself to slow down a bit. He hadn't really eaten in more than twenty four hours and his stomach was struggling with the sudden heavy meal. He gave a sigh and sat back letting the meat in his belly settle, maybe he should take a break and come back to it. Reluctantly he pushed his plate back and got to his feet, he wiped his hands on a cloth before heading over to the bed with the apple juice.

"Hook" he whispered and was happy to see him peek open his eyes nearly straight away.

"Hmmmm?"

"I've got some apple juice for you but I think we should probably get you to pee first and I want to put some more ointment on too"

"Awesome" Hook mumbled making David chuckle

"How you feeling?"

Hook frowned slightly like he was thinking about it for a second then answered with a smirk "A bit better I think...but ask me again once you've finished torturing me"

"Sorry, I'll be as quick as I can, I promise"

"It's fine Mate, I do appreciate it... although I may very well find that I will appreciate it more in a few weeks when it is just a distant memory"

"I'll bet" David chuckled before pulling the blankets back and getting to work.

Again he sighed in relief when Hook managed to pee, apparently the juice and water he had drank earlier had done some good but David knew that he had to get more into the Pirate before too long. He found himself apologizing before he'd even started with the ointment. They started with Hook's back this time so that could lie back quickly and David was happy to see that a lot of the swelling had gone down and that Hook didn't react nearly as badly as he had the last time. In fact at one point he actually opened his eyes and looked down at his shoulder as David worked, he raised an eyebrow then let a little hiss out through his teeth.

"This seems a bit better" David said pointing at the wound with his head

"Hmmmmm" Hook hummed back and when David looked up he saw that Hook had closed his eyes

"I'm nearly done, just hang on OK" David said hurrying to finish. Hook didn't say anything, he just grit his teeth slightly but he gave a slight nod of his head holding his breath until David said "All done"

David pulled Hook's blankets back up and got up, he headed to the sink and washed his hands again before grabbing the tea and heading back over.

"Apple juice first" he said putting the tea on the side and grabbing the other cup.

Hook actually looked a bit brighter and when David held the cup up he watched as the Pirate drank it down quickly. He hoped that Hook would manage to keep it down then Pirate surprised him when he looked at him and asked.

"Is there any bird left?"

"You think you can manage it?"

"I'll give it a bloody good go David" Hook replied with a smirk then nodded "I think the worst of the sickness is over and that smells too good to pass up, even just a mouthful would be enough"

"If you're sure" David said shaking his head, he wasn't convinced it was a good idea but he got up anyway returning a few minutes later with a few bits of the bird on a small plate.

He just fed Hook them and if the Pirate was not happy about it he didn't say anything, he just chewed the meat and gave a low hum of appreciation. He didn't even eat half of what David had brought over before saying he'd had enough but David was glad to see that he managed quite well.

"You want some tea now?"

"Aye Mate" Hook replied leaning back on his pillow with a wince "I think I may be overdue some meds"

"How's everything feeling?" David asked putting the plate down and picking up the cup of tea

Hook gave another wince as he tried to shift on the bed a bit then sighed out "Sore"

"Yeah, I'll bet" David agreed "OK well hopefully this will help"

David held the cup up and Hook was quick to take a few mouthful before he suddenly frowned and pulled back with a gasp.

"What did you do?" he asked with a frown

"What? What do you mean, what did I do?"

"It tastes different" Hook replied lifting his hand to his lips and touching his mouth

"I... I don't know, I didn't add anything if that's what you mean, I just let it brew over the fire for a while"

David was suddenly sitting up a bit straighter as Hook's hand fell to the bed, the Pirate gave a few long blinks then mumbled.

"Should...never brew... Neverberry tea... too... strong"

His head lolled to the side and in an instant he was gone. David was instantly panicking, he put the cup on the side then tried to shake Hook awake.

"HOOK" he yelled out but Hook was completely out of it

What the hell had he done?!

The Pirate's breathing was shallow and David suddenly found himself sitting with his hand on Hook's chest again except this time it wasn't to bring comfort it was to make sure that the Pirate was still breathing.

He lost track of how long he sat there and at one point his heart froze when Hook's chest stopped for a beat too long. David's system flooded with adrenaline thinking he was going to have to perform CPR until Hook's chest lurched and started moving again.

David nearly wept with relief.

The fire was dying down by the time David felt confident enough to get up. Hook now just seemed to be sleeping and his chest was rising and falling well with every breath. David stood up to find that his legs felt quite wobbly and when he made his way back over to the fire his eyes fell on the pot of stewed tea. Suddenly his anger burst free, he grabbed the pot not caring that it was hot and threw it with a roar across the room where it clattered off the wall and splashed across the room.

David found himself on his knees crying like he hadn't done in years... why had this happened?

He missed Snow so much that his heart physically hurt... her heart... not his.

He slumped to the side to lie back on his makeshift bed and brought his hand up to rest on his chest, he could feel her inside him, something that normally brought him comfort but right now it just made everything so much worse as he thought of home and another sob escaped him. His face crumpled as he rolled over onto his side and buried his face in his bedding, he felt so lost, incomplete but most of all he just missed seeing her smiling face.

He missed Storybrooke, he missed his family and as the face of a certain little mini pirate popped into his head another howl escaped him and suddenly he was crying for the boy...

Even though he himself had tried to tell Hook that Junior could be alright, right here, right now David found himself not believing his own words...

He clutched his blankets over his mouth trying to silence the sobs that left him as he grieved for his Grandson...

He had promised to keep him safe.

But he had failed and now Junior was gone... and there was absolutely nothing that he could do to fix it.

In that moment David let his feelings rush free and Neverland received it's first truly Lost Boy in a very long time...


	81. Chapter 81

**Silliness... that is all.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Emma stood grinning to herself as she pushed the door open a fraction and popped Pink Bear's head through the gap.

She spoke in a silly voice and said "Hey there, Is Junior Jones is this room?"

"AYE... Hello Pink Bear, I am Junior" she heard him cry out in reply

But when she pushed the door open and stepped inside he wasn't on the bed where she expected him to be, he was standing in the middle of the floor leaning heavily on a set of tiny crutches with a nurse kneeling next to him. Emma's heart skipped at the sight of him but his grinning face was enough to remind her that he was fine, or he would be.

"Guess who wanted to come and see you?" she grinned crouching down next to him "and look at you! I think this is our first P.B. photo, what do you say?"

He nodded his head and immediately started trying to turn around. Emma had to hold back a laugh when his little tongue poked out in concentration but in seconds he was standing holding out his arms for the bear with his crutches tucked under his arms.

"Come on P.B." he said to the Bear when Emma handed him over "You need to smile for Momma now, we need a good photo picture for Papa"

Emma grinned and looked up at her Mom and Henry who were sitting by the bed before taking out her cell. The nurse shuffled backwards so that she wasn't in the photo and Emma snapped off a couple of shots before declaring that it was done.

"May I see Momma?" Junior cried out excitedly

"Sure kid" she replied going over to him but when she showed him the photo the smile slid from his face and she was suddenly concerned "What's wrong Junior?"

His little fingers came up the the small screen and ran over where his face was, he looked up and met her eyes "The bad boy did that, he hurt me. He was hurting Papa too and I just wanted to make him stop"

"Hey, it's alright. He can't hurt anyone anymore" Emma found herself putting her cell on the floor and pulling him into her arms.

The crutches clattered to the floor but she didn't care, Junior needed a hug more right now. She felt him snuggle into her neck along with Pink Bear and give a heavy sigh before he mumbled "I missed you when you were gone Momma"

"I missed you too Kid but I came back" she sat back and held him in front of herself letting him sit on her knee as she crouched there "And I brought P.B., he was getting lonely in that dark cupboard all by himself."

Junior smiled at the bear then declared "Well he doesn't have to be lonely anymore, he is going to have a better life, he is going to have adventures beyond his wildest dreams but most off all he will have a family"

"Yeah he will" Henry suddenly said coming down next to them both "He can even have his own bunk in our room"

"Truly?" Junior asked in awe and when Henry nodded Junior added "Thank you Brother, P.B. appreciates that"

The Nurse gave a little laugh "OK Junior I think we should maybe get this finished then you and P.B. can have a rest, what do you say?"

He gave a nod of his head and held out the Bear to Emma "Can you keep him company Momma?" then he looked to P.B. and spoke again "I will just be a few minutes. I need to do this then we will be together again, OK Kid?"

Emma grinned up at her Mom again who was smiling widely too, Junior was just too cute for words. She got up and made her way over the the empty chair next to her Mom but Henry stayed by Junior's side giving him words of encouragement as he hobbled back and forth across the room. In less than ten minutes he had mastered the crutches and was moving around with ease.

"I am going to use the facilities" he suddenly cried out taking off across the floor

Henry went after him and chuckled "I'll make sure he doesn't break anything... on himself or in there"

The Nurse smiled widely and turned to Emma before heading to the door "That's one determined Kid you've got there, he's gonna be just fine. I can recommend to Dr. Whale that he can go home tomorrow"

"Thank you" Emma burst out grinning from ear to ear

"Hey, I didn't do anything, he's the one doing all the hard work" the Nurse replied with a shrug "Your kids are so sweet, you're one lucky woman"

"Thanks" Emma replied seriously and then the nurse was gone, ducking out of the room with a smile on her face.

Emma could hear much hilarity coming from in the bathroom as Junior gave a squeal over something, she just shook her head and laughed glad that he was happy.

"How did you get on with Belle?" Mary-Margaret suddenly asked in a whisper

"We found him" Emma replied with a frown as she sat back on her seat still looking towards the bathroom door but she suddenly turned "Believe it or not he was actually trying to help"

Mary-Margaret's eyebrows just raised but she didn't say anything so Emma went on to explain what she had seen on the wall in the clock tower but they were interrupted when Junior came back into the room and hobbled his way over.

"May I go back in my bed please Momma?" he asked in a small voice as he looked up at her "I am quite tired"

"Sure kid" she replied quickly shoving P.B. into her Mom's hands and scooping Junior up into her arms.

Again the crutches clattered to the floor but she just stepped over them and settled Junior in his bed before turning around and taking P.B. back from her Mom and snuggling him into the Kid's side.

"You OK?" she asked rubbing her fingers down his face

He gave a nod pulling P.B. in tighter with a little frown on his face "My leg just pains me somewhat"

"I know but it will be better before you know it" she replied with a smile "Why don't you and Henry read P.B. a story

Junior grinned "He would like that, he has never had a story before"

"Really?" Emma asked in mock shock "Well, I think it's time you guys fixed that, don't you?"

Henry grinned too as he climbed up onto the bed and lay down next to Junior clutching onto The BFG, he let Junior snuggle into his side before he opened the book and started to read. Emma's chest puffed with pride, she had the best kids in the world right here. She quickly pulled out her cell and snapped off another couple of photos, P.B.'s first story was not something to be missed, this was a milestone in any "kids" Bearhood.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian woke feeling slightly strange, his head was quite muddled and his limbs felt heavy, like they often did after an attack.

What the bloody hell had happened?

Then he remembered... David had brewed the tea!

He squinted into the dim light to see the man in question lying in his bed quite obviously asleep, what time was it?

He gave a frown and craned his neck to look at the cave entrance, it couldn't be that late, he could see daylight coming from outside. Maybe the Prince was just tired, it had to be hard on David looking after him like this.

Killian lay for a few minutes just looking around the room until he realized that he needed to pee, he looked back to David but suddenly he was unwilling to wake him, he could surely do this by himself so with gritted teeth he managed to pull himself up and turn on the bed so his feet were on the ground. He gripped onto his left arm to stop it moving about too much while he sat letting his ribs and hip settle. He also realized quite quickly that he was still missing his pajama pants but he knew that putting them back on was beyond him so with a sigh he looked about for the pot that David had used over the last couple of days to find it over by the door... already full.

Killian growled deep in his throat... his eyes danced back to David but again he refused to wake the man, he would just need to shuffle his way to the cave entrance. He felt a lot better and figured that as long as he took his time he would be fine so he shuffled himself forwards but just as he was readying himself to pull himself upright he pulled in a deep breath and it caught in his throat. He was suddenly caught up in a coughing fit and his ribs were on fire but it passed quickly and he was happy to find that his rib pain settled quickly too.

"Gods" he whispered giving a little cough to try and clear his throat, now he needed a drink.

There was a cup on the dresser and Killian reached out to tip it slightly to see if there was anything inside. He could feel that there was something in the bottom so took hold of the edge of the cup to bring it closer. Once he got a better grip he lifted it quickly taking a huge mouthful, he swallowed half of it down before suddenly realizing his mistake and spitting the rest out on a wide spray... it was the brewed tea, why had that been left by the bed?!

He was suddenly panicking that he had taken too much again remembering all too well how quickly he had succumbed to it's effects when David had given it to him earlier. His heart pounded in his chest and he wasn't sure if it was just from his worry or if it was from the tea but after a few minutes he found that he no longer cared as his worry faded away.

He looked around again and suddenly thought it would be a very good idea to put his pajama pants back on, it couldn't be that hard surely. They were on the back of the chair just in front of him and he managed to reach forward to grab them only being distracted briefly by his huge looking hand. He grinned widely to himself as he brought the pants back over laying them on his legs and smoothing them out a bit before trying to put them on.

He managed to get his feet in without too much issue but when it came to pulling them up he ended up sliding off the bed to land on his ass with a thump. He gave a giggle bringing his hand up to cover his mouth and shushing himself, he didn't want to wake David after all.

He sat for a few seconds just giggling as he looked across at David who was still sleeping before remembering he still had to pee and that his pajamas were still around his ankles.

"OK Pirate... get yourself together man" he hissed to himself as he managed to twist around and claw his way up onto his knees only to fall face first into his bedding, he laughed at his own clumsiness and muttered with a huge grin on his face "Ow"

He could feel his ribs pulsing and the pain in his shoulder but it didn't seem to concern him anymore, it wasn't really pain... he was tough, he would survive, he'd had worse. Killian found himself breathing deeply against the mattress as he lay there with his knees still on the ground suddenly not really sure why he had wanted to move in the first place... this was quite comfortable.

"I needed to pee" he suddenly burst out loudly before clamping his hand over his mouth again.

He kept it there for a few seconds before pulling it back slightly and trying to shush himself again but his eyes fell on his hand once more and he was suddenly entranced by his unusually large digits. He frowned and pulled it back a bit trying to focus his mind, why were they so big?

"HOOK!" David's voice suddenly sounded out in the room and Killian clamped his eyes closed and brought his hand up to cover his head.

"Just lie still... he won't find you" Killian giggled to himself suddenly reaching out to try and bring the blanket up over his head. He grinned to himself again as he managed his task, David would surely never see him now.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David peeked open his eyes and squinted a bit, what was that noise? He turned his head suddenly thinking that Hook was maybe puking again but the sight that met him was not what he was expecting.

Hook's bare ass was hanging over the side of the bed while the Pirate seemed to be waving his hand about in front of his face as he lay across the mattress.

"HOOK!" David yelled out jumping to his feet and rushing straight over

"Just lie still... he won't find you" Hook giggled pulling the blankets up over his head and suddenly David's panic was gone.

He put his hands on his hips and shook his head before pulling back the blankets to reveal Hook grinning like a fool

"Hook are you high?"

"NoPe" Hook replied popping his P before turning his head slightly and peeking open an eye "I am most definitely low... so low in fact that I can see right up your nostrils"

Hook was giggling again and David found himself grinning too "If this is what Neverberry tea does I think we should maybe lay off of it for a while"

"Nooooooooo" Hook drawled back suddenly trying to move "It's good stuff, you should have some... although I think I spat the last of it all over the floor when I realized what it was I was drinking... I may have had slightly too much"

"You don't say" David chuckled back but then he looked to the dresser and inwardly cursed himself when he realized that he'd left the cup with the brewed tea there before his meltdown, that had been stupid. He was just lucky that Hook hadn't drank all of it and passed out again... he had been sleeping, Hook could have stopped breathing and he wouldn't have known!

David felt slightly sick at that thought.

He looked back to Hook who was grinning again but then the Pirate gave a slight frown and dropped back onto the mattress and mumbled

"David"

"What?" David asked stepping forward to try and help sort Hook out

"I need to pee" but then his frown disappeared and he was grinning again "Can you give me a hand... get it... a hand... because I only have one... that makes it funny"

"Hilarious" David chuckled back as his worry lifted a bit, Hook was fine "Come on, let's get you up then you idiot"

He bent down and quickly pulled the pajama pants up before taking hold of Hook under his arms and pulling him upright. The Pirate gulped in a few breaths, he suddenly looked quite green around the gills and let out a long groan.

"Why is the room spinning David, can you make it stop? I don't like it"

David just shook his head and sighed before practically hauling Hook back up and tossing him back onto his pillows.

"OW" Hook mumbled clamping his eyes closed and David felt a bit guilty when he saw the Pirate's hand make it's way up to his ribs but within seconds he was grinning again as he suddenly started to sing.

"SHOW ME THE WAY TO GO HOME

I'M TIRED AND I WANT TO GO TO BED  
I HAD A LITTLE DRINK ABOUT AN HOUR AGO  
AND IT'S GONE STRAIGHT RIGHT TO ME HEAD..."

"Yeah it has" David muttered stopping Hook's singing but bringing back his grin.

David rolled his eyes and turned to fetch the pot so Hook could pee only to find that it was still full, unwilling to leave the idiot alone he just grabbed another one and headed back over to the bed to find that Hook had dozed off... David was very tempted to leave him but the thought of sorting out a wet bed in the near future was one step too far.

"Hook, wake up" he said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Hook squinted up at him and gave a huge sigh "I need to pee"

"I got that" David chuckled before just getting on with it.

A few minutes later he had deposited the pot next to the first one then tucked Hook back into the bed. A smirk came to his lips as he stood watching the Pirate examining his hand... he held it above his head for a few seconds studying it carefully but before too long he just let it fall letting it clatter onto his face eliciting another "OW". David chuckled and was just about to tell Hook to go to sleep when he spoke.

"David?"

"Yeah"

"I love you" and that damned grin was back and he was giggling again obviously looking for a playful fight.

Without missing a beat David fired back "I know"

Hook's giggles ended instantaneously and his mouth snapped shut but David just lent forward and straightened out his blankets and whispered "I guess that makes you the Princess tonight... now go to sleep before you embarrass yourself any further"


	82. Chapter 82

**So after yesterday's silliness which I enjoyed writing sooooo much it's back to trying to find a way home.**

 **As ever please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Finally the Pirate was sleeping.

It had taken forever for him to drop off. He had been acting like a child and every time David thought that he had dropped off he was suddenly giggling again and trying to get himself out of the bed something that David was pretty sure he was going to regret later when his "drugs" wore off.

David gave a heavy sigh, he still felt bad about the whole thing but there was nothing he could do about it now and dwelling was not an option. He'd done enough wallowing about their situation earlier... now... well now he had to just get on with it.

A few more days and hopefully Hook would be strong enough so that David could head out on a scouting mission. He had no idea where he was going to go but he knew that the answers to getting home were not in here. He thought about it as he cleared up his mess from earlier and emptied the pots then as he sat at the table and ate some more of his chicken bird he suddenly had an idea.

Skull Rock.

That seemed to be the place where Neverland drew it's magical power from, well apart from the spring on Deadman's Peak of course. The huge hour glass that had been linked to Pan was on that rock... maybe it held some answers.

With a plan in mind he felt a lot better, more positive. He glanced at Hook who was currently drooling over his pillows and shook his head with a wry smile on his face. He figured he may as well go and check the traps while Hook was out of it and was just making his way to the cave entrance when the Pirate muttered in his sleep.

"I want to blow the bubbles" he then made a blowing sound and his hand came up as if he were holding a bubble wand in front of his face

"You really are an idiot" David mumbled with a slight chuckle before stepping closer to the bed and lowering Hook's hand "Come on Leia, it's sleepy time"

Hook gave a contented sigh, snuggled into his pillows and within seconds he was snoring. David gave another chuckle then headed towards the outside world. He had decided to check the weather before seeing if he needed his "Bear" suit and it turned out he was right to do so as he stepped out into the blistering head.

"I'm not even gonna say it... ah, what the hell I may as well... What is going on here?"

He turned on the spot just looking about and this time it was to find the jungle EXACTLY as he remembered it from his first visit here. The heat was back as was the humidity so he pulled off his blanket poncho and threw it near the entrance before quickly adding a few more logs to his fire, he did not want any wildlife wandering in while he was gone.

After a few minutes the flames were roaring again and he headed off down the trail testing his new system for keeping his feet from being torn to pieces. He had simply used a few lengths of sheet and wrapped them tightly around each foot, it didn't help his toes much but it helped his soles getting shredded anymore than they already were.

The first trap had another chicken bird in it to which David grinned widely as the bird eyed him suspiciously. The second trap had some kind of filthy looking rodent that David just curled his lips at.

"Today's your lucky day" he cringed as he opened the trap and tipped the beast out.

It scuttled away into the undergrowth and David gave a slight shudder as it's tail disappeared from view, it was too rat like for his liking and he most definitely wasn't that hungry... yet! The third trap held not one but two rabbits and the fourth held another chicken bird. David beamed to himself, they had food, thank God. He carried each trap back one at a time and stashed them one on top each other inside the entrance tunnel before grabbing the bowl off the table. He tipped the remaining apples out and took the empty bowl back outside fully intending to refill it but on his way to the apple tree his eyes fell on a plant that he recognised. In an instant he was running back to the cave, he grabbed the shovel and quickly headed back out where he promptly dug up a huge bowl full of potatoes. He wiped the back of his hand across his sweaty brow but couldn't take the smile off his face, they were not going to starve.

His mouth was watering already at the thought of the baked potatoes as he made his way back to the cave but he was once again brought back to reality when he thought he saw movement in the undergrowth. He froze where he was and narrowed his eyes, was that a person he had just seen? He tried to match the outline with the images of the other Lost Ones in his head but nothing matched. He'd had enough of feeling intimidated so he put his bowl down and crept forward towards where the figure still stood. He tiptoed over the rough ground towards the area where he knew the person was but just as he was about to pull back one of the huge leaves to finally get a look he must have disturbed a chicken bird that was nesting on the ground because all of a sudden it was flapping in his face trying to scratch his face off.

"Ahhhhhh" he yelled out flailing his arms about trying to stop the attack.

It worked too as the bird fell back to the ground and scuttled off out of sight leaving David only with his racing heart for company. He suddenly remembered the figure and yanked back the leaf but of course there was no one there. Damn it, had he imagined it? But when he looked down he knew he had been right... there were distinct foot prints on the ground... someone had been watching him.

He looked about anxiously trying to see if there was any sign of where they went and there was. He could see a clear trail through the jungle. David very nearly took off after them but then the image of Hook back in the cave popped into his head and he thought better of it. Hook needed him, he couldn't just run off not knowing what he was going to be facing so with one last glance over his shoulder he headed back to his bowl of potatoes and gathered it up into his arms then grabbed his shovel. He literally took three paces when he was smiling again... ONIONS... he had just found onions!

It looked like Hook was getting his soup after all.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

The next day dawned and Emma woke with a smile on her face. Junior was in the other bed and had slept the whole night without a single nightmare. She gave a contented sigh before looking at her watch to find that it was a little after eight. She lay facing away from the kid and was just about to turn over to check on him when he suddenly whispered.

"We are going to have so much fun you and I"

She frowned and just kept listening, was he talking to her?

"We are going home later and you will get to choose your bunk... yes, you can choose before me, I will allow you... No you can't sleep in Papa's bed... I know, I miss him too but he will be back soon, just you wait and see."

Oh my God, he was talking to Pink Bear and it was just too cute for words. Emma grinned to herself as she lay there listening to the one sided conversation when Junior carried on.

"Perhaps Pongo will come to visit. Would you like that P.B.?"

Emma took a mental note to call Archie later, even if the Cricket couldn't visit maybe she could arrange for Pongo to stay for a while.

"My belly is hungry too but we will just have to wait... I know... but I cannot get you anything right now... it's alright, come here"

That was too much for Emma, she had to see what was going on so she gave a wide yawn like she had just woken up and turned over to find Junior bouncing the bear in his arms and hushing him.

"What's wrong with P.B.?" she asked with a frown of concern

"He will be OK Momma, he is just hungry and I told him he would have to wait, that I was incapable of providing breakfast for him at this time"

OK, so Junior was hungry... she could fix that.

"I've got an idea. Hey, P.B. Do you want me to call Grandma and get her to stop at Granny's on the way over? She could grab chocolate pancakes for you and Junior"

Junior grinned widely and squealed "Pancakes, pancakes... we LOVE pancakes don't we P.B.?"

Well that was easy enough. Emma pulled herself out of bed and made the call. Her Mom promised to be there soon and Emma smiled at Junior as he lay there playing with the pink bear. Hook was going to kill her for giving him that thing but she didn't care, he found comfort in the fact that it had belonged to his Papa and right now that's all that mattered.

"Right young Master Jones. Let's get you up so you can "use the facilities" as you and your Papa like to say then we'll get you washed OK"

"May I have a bath?" he asked as she pulled his blankets back

"Sorry Kid, baths are out for a while. Until your stitches come out you need to keep that leg dry"

"No swimming?!" Junior exclaimed and his eyebrows shot up

Emma shook her head, he deflated on the bed right in front of her and that damned lip was back out again.

"Hey, there's more to life than swimming you know. We will have plenty to do"

"Like what?" he asked looking a little more interested

"Like... checking out the Jolly. Reading LOTS of stories, drawing, playing your penny whistle... in fact I bet we could ask Granny if you could maybe put on a little show at the diner. You know people are a sucker for an injured kid playing a whistle, I bet you could make a small fortune out of it"

He suddenly grinned "I would like that"

"First things first, we get you up and sorted. Then maybe when we leave later we can drop in and talk to Granny about it, alright?"

He nodded his head then held up his arms to be lifted but Emma wasn't going to make it that easy on him.

"Nope, you need to use the crutches" she said raising an eyebrow at him

He let his arms fall but didn't say anything, he just shuffled his way towards the edge of the bed with a slight frown on his face.

"Doctor Whale will be in soon and we'll get your meds sorted, does it hurt?"

"A little" he replied looking up at her with a smile "But I can be brave"

"Good, I'm glad" Emma replied with a nod.

She lifted him down onto the floor and grabbed his crutches. She had barely got them in place when he took off . She gave a laugh when he had to stop half way across the floor to yank his pajama pants up higher, he really was just skin and bones... but she would fix that though.

Half an hour later the kid and the bear along with Henry were tucking into their pancakes, Junior grinned up at her with his chocolatey teeth and she just shook her head with a wry smile.

"I take it those are good?"

"Delicious" he replied back before shovelling another mouthful down his throat.

The morning passed quickly and in no time at all they were heading back to town. As promised they stopped in at the diner to ask Granny about playing the whistle and she insisted that they stay for lunch on the house.

Emma sat watching as Ruby took Junior and Henry behind the counter so that they could help make their own smoothies and she gave a sigh. This town was just the best place ever and she had some true friends here.

"So when do we start our research?" Mary-Margaret suddenly asked in a whispered voice as she bounced Neal in her arms trying to get him to drop off to sleep.

"Once whirl wind Junior is in bed for the night. I want him to be settled and I don't think he'll do that if he knows what we're up to" Emma answered

"Good idea" Mary-Margaret whispered back "I put Neal's portable crib in your room so that Junior wouldn't be disturbed. He usually sleeps right through but just in case"

Emma was confused, had she missed something? Had she agreed to watch her Brother at some point and forgotten? Mary-Margaret must have seen the confusion on her face because she reached over the table and took Emma's hand.

"You don't think I'm going to leave you by yourself do you? I know you Emma you would sit there all night with those books, you need to look after yourself too. Junior needs you to be there for him so you need a decent amount of sleep. With me there... well, you'll do as your Mother says and be happy about it"

Emma gave a chuckle "Yes Mom"

Mary-Margaret was right though, she probably would have just read all night and under normal circumstances that's what she would have wanted to do but this wasn't normal... except now it was... this WAS her life now and she found that she didn't want that to change. She just needed her Dad and Hook back and life could go back to being pretty damned near perfect.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian woke slowly. Gods he felt sore, what on earth had he been doing? He was caught up in his blankets and when he tried to extract himself it tore a cry from his lungs as a shooting pain streaked across his chest.

"You need a hand?" David suddenly asked grinning like a fool and then Killian remembered... the damned tea had made him more than a little.. loopy, shall we say.

He had told David he loved him!

He groaned as memory after memory came back into his head and David laughed again as he came over and helped free him from the pit of Carkoon... He looked up at David trying to hide his embarrassment behind a slight cough "Uhm... sorry about earlier"

"You mean sorry about yesterday" David corrected

"Yesterday?!" Hook cried out "Bloody hell, how did that happen?"

"And you snored like a pig all night by the way..." David chuckled walking away towards the cave entrance to return with the pee pot.

"Sorry" Killian cringed again "Swan always told me I snored, I thought she was lying"

"Nope, definitely not lying" David smirked holding up the pot "Forget it, I shouldn't have left the stewed tea near the bed but please, if there is anything else I should know about the damned stuff like, only stir it clockwise or never drink it under a full moon would you warn me now, I don't think I can handle you in that state again... what is in that stuff anyway?"

"Berries... a root that is grown near by... oh and poppy seeds" Killian replied with a slight wince

"Great, you got high on opium... I swear if you start going cold turkey on me I am leaving your behind here until you're done"

"Cold turkey?! I don't... what are you talking about?" Killian was very confused, there were no turkeys here in Neverland

David just chuckled and lifted the pot again, Killian felt a bit better once his bladder was empty and he found himself sniffing the air and licking his lips as the smells in the air suddenly registered with his brain.

"Something smells good" he said hopefully

"That would be my world famous "Chicken Bird Broth", I made a batch up this morning. I was going to make it yesterday but you wouldn't wake up"

"You got more bird?" Killian asked in surprise

"I got bird and rabbit but better than that, I found potatoes AND onions. If you manage the soup well enough I'll maybe do you a roast potato later, it will help keep your belly full."

A few minutes later David was bringing a bowl over and Killian peered hopefully inside as the Prince sat himself on the edge of the bed. He should have been annoyed that David was feeding him like a child but he was just too damn hungry to care and being honest he probably would have just dropped it all down his front.

The soup was a little bland but that couldn't be helped, David obviously hadn't had any seasoning but it felt good as the warmth sat in his belly. All too quickly it was finished and Killian was once again lying back on his pillows. He watched as David cleaned up but then suddenly remembered about the strange goings on in the outside world.

"How deep is the snow out there?" he suddenly asked trying to crane his neck to look outside

"It's gone. Last time I went out it was REALLY hot."

"I don't understand David, what's going on?"

"I wish I knew" David replied over his shoulder "But I thought that I would go to Skull rock in a few days, once you're up and about. Maybe there's answers there about how to get home"

"Perhaps" Killian agreed "I think that you may be on to something, that place was always off limits in Pan's time, I think it may just hold some answers... but David you should go now, do not wait for me. I will be just fine. We NEED to find a way home, I need to know if the boy is... if he is... I need to make sure that he is alright"

David looked like he was about to argue so Killian hauled himself upright and threw back his blankets. David made to come over but Killian held up his hand to stop him.

"I can do this Mate" he grit out

David to his credit stopped but he didn't stay too far away, Killian knew that he was within reach so that if he fell David could get to him quickly but he wasn't going to fall... he'd make sure of it.

He pulled himself up using the back of the chair to steady himself, his hip and ribs were screaming at him and the pain coming from his shoulder almost took his breath away but he smiled and took a shuffling step towards the table.

"Be careful" David hissed when he gave a little wobble

Killian didn't answer he was too busy trying to reach his goal so when his ass hit the seat a few seconds later he was suddenly beaming from ear to ear.

"See..." he said between breaths "I can... manage... just fine."

"Oh yeah, you're the picture of health" David sighed back "That display did not fill me with confidence, what if you fall and I'm not here?"

"WELL THEN I'LL BLOODY WELL GET MYSELF BACK UP AGAIN" Killian suddenly roared slamming his fist on the table. The shock on David's face was all too clear and instantly Killian felt like an ass and he pleaded "I am sorry Brother but I NEED you to do this. I cannot go myself so I need you to find a way home... please"

David gave a nod of his head before suddenly going back to the fire, he pulled the kettle off the flames and quickly made up some tea before heading back.

"Unstewed, not made under a full moon and I only stirred it clockwise... will this make you turn back in to a babbling idiot?"

Killian chuckled "This is fine, thank you"

He swigged down a couple of mouthfuls before shoving the cup away and looking back to David, he didn't say anything but David nodded his head knowing that he needed to go.

"There's more soup in the pot if you can manage to get to it, if not I'll make you those potatoes when I get back."

With a nod of his head David was gone, rushing through the entrance and out of sight.

Suddenly the silence in the cave was deafening.


	83. Chapter 83

**OK peeps early update today as I am off out to have fun in the sun.**

 **A couple of people were concerned that I split Hook and David up... all will become clear.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Emma sat back in her chair with a huge sigh, she had just carried a sleeping Junior up from her Bug and put him on the couch. It was trickier than she had thought it was going to be as she tried not to bash his feet off of the narrow corridor walls while making her way to the hold. He had stirred briefly with a little cry as she had put him down when she had laid him on his left hand side without thinking. She had quickly pulled him on to his back, snuggled P.B. into his side and rubbed his chest until he settled back to sleep again before practically crawling to the chair where she now sat.

She was exhausted and could easily have had a nap herself but when her eyes fell on the books that she had left on the table earlier she couldn't resist and reached forward plucking one from the pile and settling back with it.

She had only been reading for a few minutes when Henry walked in carrying drinks for her and himself.

"Grandma says that she's gonna have a lie down with Neal, see if she can get him to have a nap too after he refused to give it up at Granny's"

She put her book face down on her lap as he handed her her drink "Thanks kid"

"What you reading?" he asked with a frown as he sat down in the other chair

"Books from the library, I need to see if we can find a way to open a portal"

Henry smiled at her and lent forward grabbing another book off the table, she watched as he curled his legs up and just opened the book and started reading.

"You don't have to do that Kid, I can manage"

"I know but I want to help, I want Grandpa and Killian back too so the quicker we get through these the quicker that will happen"

Emma gave him a genuine smile "Thanks Henry, you're the best Kid"

"Welcome" he replied returning her smile but then he was back to the book.

She took a sip of her drink, turned her book back over and in no time at all had got sucked into the pages. She read for over an hour before Junior gave a mumble in his sleep and she looked up to see him blinking widely with a confused look on his face. She put her book down and was up in an instant.

"Hey kid, did you have a good sleep?"

He nodded and gave a little yawn "Are we on the Jolly Momma?"

"We sure are" she answered with a smile "Do you like her?"

He looked around with wide eyes "Where are we?"

Emma was confused, what did he mean? She had just told him that they were on the Jolly but Henry seemed to understand what the kid was talking about and supplied the answer as he slid from his chair.

"It's the hold... pretty cool huh?"

Junior's eyebrows shot up and he looked about again "The hold? But it is so... different to any hold that I have seen"

"Yeah well that's because we didn't want to be sitting on crates" Emma threw in with a laugh

Junior gave a giggle and pulled himself up a bit to see further into the room, he frowned and pointed "What is that?"

Again Henry answered "That's the TV... just wait until you see it, it's so cool"

"But I can see it" Junior said back innocently "It is there"

Henry laughed and shook his head "Just you wait, you'll see what I mean but first we have to sort you and P.B. out with a bunk."

Junior gasped and his eyes went wide "Will you help me up Brother? I do not know where my crutches are"

Emma got up and grabbed them, Henry had brought them in earlier and by the time she turned around Junior was practically hopping on the spot.

"Calm down Kid" she chuckled crouching down to help him and again the minute the crutches were in place he was off and out the door.

"Come on Henry, you need to show me where the bunk room is" he yelled from the corridor

"You better go before he wakes Neal" Emma laughed and Henry grinned running after Junior.

She followed at a slower pace carrying P.B. in her hands and when she reached the doorway she just lent there watching as Junior babbled excitedly.

"I love it Henry, I have never seen a bunk room in these colors. Did you choose them?"

"Yep" Henry replied sitting down on one of the beds "Pretty cool huh? Now where do you want to sleep?"

"I do not care" Junior beamed "but P.B. wants to sleep in this one"

He hobbled forward and patted one of the lower bunks, Emma took her cue and walked forward towards him "OK, so this is P.B.'s bed but why don't you share with him for a while. I mean he's going to be pretty scared in this bed bed all by himself and you being with him would help with that"

She really wanted him to agree, it was the best bed for him with his sore leg, if once his leg had healed he wanted to use one of the higher ones well, to hell with it, he could but right now he needed to be able to get in and out by himself, she looked at him as he looked back at the bed and when he turned back and nodded she was relieved.

Junior reached forward and plucked P.B. from her hands and sat him on the bed "What do you think P.B.? Do you like it? Shall I share with you?" Emma watched as he seemed to listen to the bear then he turned back towards her and smiled "He says that he would like that very much"

"Good" Emma said with a nod, that was one less worry for her

Suddenly a bark from the deck had Junior gasping in a huge breath and he squealed "PONGO... MOMMA, PONGO IS HERE" he grabbed his bear and jammed it's arm in his mouth before taking off out the door.

Emma laughed, that poor bear was going to be in tatters before the week was out.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian gripped his ribs tightly as he hobbled his way across the small room. He was using one of the chairs as a crutch taking one step at a time then dragging the chair forward a bit, it was slow going but it was effective plus it also meant that when he reached the fire he could sit down to work.

He managed to lean forward and ladle some soup out of the pot into the bowl that he had set down on the small stool. It was a bit awkward but he managed in the end and was glad to see that he hadn't spilled very much. Twisting on the chair he picked up the bowl and managed to push it over the edge of the table before pulling himself back to his feet.

He had had a good rummage in Tink's pantry before he had set about his task and found a small salt cellar with the crest from the Jewel of the Realms on it... it would seem that Tink had helped herself to more than just his bedding while she has been on his ship tending to his wounds.

He grabbed a pinch of the salt and sprinkled it into his soup before picking up his spoon, he hummed in appreciation when the taste hit his tongue, the salt had improved it no end. He quickly ate the whole bowl then sat back with a contented sigh. But his peace did not last, he was back on his feet in minutes determined to do something to help. It would be tricky without his hook but he wanted to prepare a stew for when David got back so he headed towards the cave entrance ditching his chair and using the wall to make his way out to the traps.

It was awkward as hell bending down and even more awkward first getting hold of one of the rabbits without the other escaping then wringing it's neck but a short while later he threw the dead animal across the room to land on the table as he again took up his chair and made his way back across the floor at a snails pace.

Skinning the rabbit was not as hard as you would think as long as you don't mind a bit of fur in your teeth, something Killian had got used to centuries ago. He worked quickly removing all the bits that he didn't need for eating before heading off to the fire again to put the bones and other remnants in a smaller pot to make a stock, adding some of the salt to add flavor. He left this to simmer for a good while as he made his rustic vegetables again only this time the onions kept scooting away when he tried to cut into them. The damn things were strong too and in no time at all tears were streaming down his face and he was sniffing madly trying to stop his nose running but he grinned to himself when he was finally done and he had a good pile of potato and onion in front of him.

Next he grabbed what he assumed Tink had used as a frying pan and tipped in some kind of the oil that he had sniffed earlier hoping that it wasn't lamp oil. It had smelled vaguely of olives so he figured that it should be safe to eat. He fried the rabbit briefly before transferring it to another pot. He managed to tip the stock over his rabbit without any of the bones falling in then he headed back to the table. He shoved the vegetables into one of David's apple squares, gathered up the edges of the fabric and stuck them in his mouth so that he could carry them to the pot quickly. Once they went in with a plop he was done... both literally and figuratively.

He had mostly cleared up his mess as he went although there was still a few things lying about but he was too tired to care now. He headed back to his bed and managed to lie himself down with a groan as his body reminded him of his injuries. His ribs were pulsing again and his hip felt like someone had kicked him but again it was the sharp pain from his shoulder that was the worst. Suddenly he wished he'd made himself some more tea before lying down but he hadn't and now he was just too damn tired to move.

With a sigh he just closed his eyes and settled down for a nap, David would probably be tired when he got back and Killian was more than a little happy to know that at least now the Prince wouldn't have to cook, he could just eat and hopefully deliver the good news that Killian was waiting for.

Swan's face came into his head, he gave a smile and mumbled "I'm not giving up Love, tell those boys of ours that their Papa is coming home... I will never give up. I need you all too much."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David scrambled his way down the embankment coming to an abrupt stop when he realized his mistake.

"Damn it" he cried out in frustration as he looked out over the expanse of sea separating him from Skull Rock.

How could he have forgotten about that? He internally cursed himself, he must have spent a good part of two hours practically running here, his feet hurt and he was in desperate need of a drink and now to top it all off he wasn't going to be be able to find out anything.

Hook was going to be so disappointed.

Damn it, he'd only agreed to come here to please the Pirate. Hook had looked so lost when he had pleaded with him to find a way home that David hadn't had the heart to say no... something that now he couldn't get to Skull Rock maybe he was regretting a little. He shook his head and sighed knowing that Hook would not have given up on the idea and would have just kept badgering him until he had agreed anyway. David would much rather have waited until both of them could have made the journey but being honest a few more days probably wouldn't have helped... Hook would never have made it this far in his condition.

He tipped his head back staring up into the sky, why could nothing ever just be simple?

Deciding to do something about his thirst before heading back he headed off his trail a little towards the sound of a trickling stream. Finding it quite quickly he stooped down and scooped a handful of water up into his mouth. His eyes followed the stream down towards the shore but he couldn't really see anything due to the trees on either side, he took another few mouthfuls and was JUST about to retreat with his tail between his legs when his eyes fell on what looked like a length of rope.

He could use that...

So with that thought in mind he started to scramble forward. The ground dipped again and he actually found himself standing on the edge of the soft sand as he reached up to tug the rope free.

It was tied.

He huffed out a heavy sigh, of course it would be tied!

Struggling a bit he reached further up and yanked on the knot but the minute it came loose the rope tugged in his hand... what the hell?

He found himself scrambling through the branches to come fully out on to the sand to find... a very small and very rickety looking rowing boat attached to the other end of his rope.

He shook his head and chuckled "You just like to keep me on my toes don't you island?"

He was in the boat and rowing across the water in no time at all. The water was harder to negotiate than he first thought it was going to be and within minutes he was feeling the strain in all his sore places but he just grit his teeth and got on with it unwilling to fail now.

Finally he was pulling himself out of the boat, he wedged it on the shore and tied it to a huge rock so that it definitely would not float away before practically running up the stones steps.

He came to a halt at the top of the stair way just looking around... the last time they had been here Pan had tricked Henry. That thought hit David right in the gut when he thought back to what had happened, they thought that they had lost him.

David shook his head, he couldn't get caught up in this right now.

Henry was fine, it was Junior that was causing his worry now but he couldn't think about that either. He shook his head and started off across the floor but as he was approaching the huge hour glass his jaw fell open.

"The hell?" he gasped as he looked up

It would seem that Neverland's magic was not exactly working properly, David stood and watched as the sand flowed upwards from the bottom to the top in a steady stream. What did this mean?

He stood and watched for a few minutes but a noise behind him had him swivelling round... but he was too late. A brown sack coming up towards his face was the only thing he saw, he tried to back off but as he stepped back it was to find someone behind him and the sack was pulled down over his head.

"GET OFF OF ME" he yelled as his arms were pulled behind his back.

But his attackers said nothing in return and suddenly his knees were kicked out from under him and he fell forward. The only reason he didn't hit the ground was because of the grip the person behind him had on his wrists and he was instantly trying to struggle his way out of there grasp but in seconds his hands were tied in place. A punch to the gut had him frozen instantly as he sagged forward, he tried to get his lungs to work and just as he managed to start dragging some much needed oxygen back into his lungs he heard voices.

He stilled just listening to the sound as he rasped in some breaths, this was NOT the Lost Ones. For one they spoke in deep men's voices and secondly they seemed to be speaking in a different language...

What the hell was going on?

He was just about to speak, to try and reason with his captures when he was shoved face first into the ground. Unable to use his hands to cushion his fall he landed hard on his chin and instantly saw stars when his temple smashed into the ground straight after when he slumped bonelessly to the side. As he lay there he heard more men arriving, they spoke in hushed tones then suddenly there were hands on him. He tried to get free, tried to make his foggy brain form words but his mouth felt thick and refused to work until something snapped inside him and he managed to grit out.

"Please... I just need to get home, I am no threat to you... I just want to find a way to go home"

There was one harsh whisper and suddenly the hands were gone. His mind was retreating fast and even inside the bag his vision was greying around the edges. He let his head rest on the floor as he tried to calm himself. The next thing his foggy brain registered was the bag being pulled from his head then a blurry face appearing above him, he tried to lift his head to focus his eyes but it was no use and he slumped back with a moan.

He lay for a few seconds and just as he thought that he would be left to fall into unconsciousness someone shook him vigorously, his eyes flew open when he finally registered that the person above him was talking to him in English and what's more they seemed to know who he was.

"David, what the hell are you doing here?"


	84. Chapter 84

**Let's see if anyone guessed right lol.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian was worried sick, David had been gone for far too long, where the hell was he?

He had napped on and off for a while but his rising pain levels made it impossible to stay asleep for very long, he kept jarring awake every time he moved. He felt terrible. All the work that he had put in earlier had played havoc on his sore body and now he found that he couldn't even pull himself back out of the bed to get himself any more tea. He had tried but his shoulder, ribs and hip had all flared and he had found his vision whiting out as the pain seared into his brain.

Why had he been so stupid to think that a damned meal was so important?

He currently lay on his back trying to ignore the waves of nausea that kept washing over him. He had his eyes clamped shut, his left leg was bent at the knee and his foot tapped incessantly on the bed as he let his imagination run away from him.

Was David hurt?

Was he lying in a ditch somewhere, out in that rain?

Maybe he had just taken shelter somewhere... that had to be it, he was just trying to stay dry.

As much as Killian tried to convince himself that that was the case his worry only grew as the minutes ticked by so when he finally heard a noise a short time later his heart nearly leapt out of his chest.

"DAVID" he yelled out then hissed in pain when he moved too quickly trying to turn to look at the cave entrance.

Killian slumped to the side, clamped his eyes closed and curled in on himself slightly letting a long groan escape him. As he lay there he heard David come into the cave and literally within seconds he felt hands on him.

"Hook, you alright?!"

Killian's eyes shot open and he was trying to back away in an instant at the unfamiliar voice. The movement had him crying out in pain again but then David spoke from near by to reassure him.

"It's alright, hey calm down. I'll get you some tea in a minute" David's voice soothed him and when Killian managed to open his eyes again it was to find his Brother stripping off his sodden clothing and wrapping himself in a blanket again.

Killian was so confused.

How had he gotten over there? And why had his voice sounded so different?

He suddenly jumped when someone moved next to him and again hands were on him, his world greyed but after a few deep breaths he managed to open his eyes to see...

"Robin?!"

"Indeed" the thief replied with a sigh "I will explain everything, I promise, just let us get you sorted first."

Killian's mind was suck, it kept jarring unable to process what he was seeing but he was distracted seconds later as a blanket clad David dropped down on the edge of his bed holding a cup of tea in his hand. Killian was about to ask what the hell had happened to David's face as he saw the blood that had ran from a gash in his chin and the huge goose egg on the Prices temple but the cup was at his lips before he got a chance to articulate his worlds.

He took a couple of gulps then David pulled it back and took a couple himself before shoving the empty cup on the dresser.

"You OK?" David asked

Killian gave a jerky nod as David's hand came down onto his thigh in comfort. The Prince looked worried and Killian knew why, he must look a state. Killian could feel the sheen of sweat across his skin and the nausea that was still rolling through his gut must have been plain to see on his features but little by little over the next few minutes he started to feel better as the tea worked it's magic.

David stood and made his way over to the fire, the minute he moved away Robin pulled himself to his feet and chuckled.

"You don't have a spare blanket do you? I think I may have gotten more than a little wet on our way here!"

"Sure" David said then pointed to the blanket box "Help yourself"

Killian let his eyes close for a second as he tried to gather his thoughts... what the hell was going on? He was so tired that his mind kept wandering as the tea soothed away his aches and pains. He tried to fight the encroaching darkness but the next thing he knew he was waking up to find David and Robin sitting at the table chatting in hushed tones obviously having finished eating what Killian assumed was his rabbit stew. Practically the minute his eyes opened David jumped up and was at his side.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Better" Killian replied honestly

"When I left you earlier and said there was soup if you could manage I was sure that that did not mean nearly kill yourself by making a rabbit stew" David admonished "What were you thinking you idiot? Look at what you did to yourself, was it really worth it?"

"You tell me... you seemed to have eaten it" Killian threw back with a sigh as he pulled himself up the bed a little and looked to Robin "As much as I am thrilled to see a familiar face Mate I think that it is about time you filled me in on what the hell is going on? How are you here?"

"I agree but let us first get some food in your belly, a chef should at least taste his own creation after all his hard work" Robin declared standing up and going over to the pot on the fire.

Robin ladled out a bowl full of stew, grabbed a spoon and headed across to the bed before holding it out to Killian.

"You eat, I'll talk."

Killian reached up but it pulled on his ribs and his arm froze as he gave a wince. David just stepped in taking the bowl and sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. Killian was glad to see that he didn't try to feed him, he just held the bowl so that Killian could feed himself. So as he started to slowly eat his meal Robin grabbed one of the chairs from the table, turned it around and dropped down to start his tale.

"So the last you all saw of me was when I left town with Roland and Marian." He sighed and lent back on his chair as Killian gave a slight nod "Well that's where you were wrong... we all were."

Killian had stopped eating as he watched his friend, Robin shook his head and carried on "We were all fooled. The woman who we all thought was Marian was actually Zelena."

"The bloody wicked witch?!" Killian cried out in surprise

"Indeed" Robin agreed "It is a long convoluted tale that quiet frankly I am still not sure I fully understand but somehow Zelena's essence survived without her body. When the portal to the Enchanted Forest opened she escaped back in time. Somewhere along the line, before yourself and Emma returned with who we all thought was my wife, Zelena killed Marian and took over her body"

"So Marian never did come back with us?" Killian asked in awe... how had they not known?

Robin just shook his head "Her plan was to get revenge on Regina, she wanted nothing more than to tear us apart. Practically the moment we got to New York she unmasked herself and before I knew what was going on she opened a portal using some kind of potion and myself and Roland found ourselves trapped here. We were barely managing to survive. I have lived in the wilds all of my life but this island is something else, the weather here is too unpredictable. We found ourselves caught out in a snow storm and would have surely died if it were not for a tribe that live here. They found us and took us back to their camp and we have stayed with them every since."

"You stay with the Piccaninny tribe?" Killian gasped dropping his spoon

Robin frowned "Is that what they are called? They never told me. Wait... how do you know the name of the tribe?"

"I bloody well hid from them for too many years to count Mate. What I want to know is how in the blue blazes you managed to befriend them? They usually hate "The white man" as they say"

"You've been here before?" Robin suddenly gasped out leaning forward

"Aye Mate, Do you not know where you are?" Killian replied slightly bewildered "This is Neverland Robin"

"NEVERLAND" Robin suddenly cried out jumping to his feet "But all the stories I have heard of Neverland say that it is a place of wonder where dreams come true and children run free"

David scoffed "Yeah well I used to think that too but I was wrong... very wrong!"

Robin sat back down "Soooooo... I have been living in Neverland for the best part of a year?"

"It would seem so" Killian replied but then he frowned "I take it by your reaction you do not know why the weather has suddenly decided to go crazy?"

"The chief said something about the balance of the island being disturbed. When I first arrived there were many more sunny days and the weather was calmer but as time has passed the storms and snow keep coming with more regularity."

David suddenly gave a long sigh "OK, I'm gonna ask this question even though I'm pretty sure I know the answer. Robin, do you know of a way to get off this island? A way to get home?"

"I have done NOTHING but search for a way since the day Roland and I arrived. The tribe have been helping too, they wanted to leave with me. I told them of Storybrooke and promised that if I found a way home that I would take them all with me before this bloody island kills us all. When I realized that you were here my hope soared, I thought that you may know of a way back but it would seem that all that has happened is that our group has grown in numbers"

Killian closed his eyes and sighed... they were stuck.

If Robin bloody Hood and the Piccaninny tribe couldn't find a way off this infernal island no one would.

He was never getting home...

He was never going to see his Swan again...

Henry would truly grown up without a Father...

But worst of all he would never, ever know if Junior had survived...

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David saw the minute Hook lost his hope.

The light went out in his eyes and nothing David said made a difference, the Pirate just shut down. He pushed his food away and said that he was tired before simply closing his eyes and pulling his blankets up over his head.

David turned to Robin with a worried look. Robin gave an understanding smile, he nodded his head to the other side of the room and walked away. They pulled their chairs from the table and huddled by the fire talking in low voices.

"I won't give up looking Robin, it's not a choice I have"

"I know and I will not stop either, we all need to get off this island sooner rather than later. I am just finding it hard to believe that THIS is Neverland. This island is wretched David, it is nothing like the story books I read as a child"

"Yeah... and I bet he's nothing like the Captain Hook you read about either" David replied nodding back to the bed

"Most definitely not" Robin agreed "I mean when I first met him I realized that he was very different so I'm not sure why it surprises me so much that the island would be so different too"

"The last time we were here... to save Henry" David clarified "The weather was stable, it NEVER rained or snowed. I am guessing now that Pan is gone that he was the one in control of the island's magic. I presume without him here the island doesn't have anyone to keep it in check so to speak"

"The chief is worried David, he says that he has NEVER witnessed weather like this here... wait... the children that suddenly arrived on the island a few days ago, are they Lost Ones?"

"Yeah, they came through the same portal as us" David said with a sigh "Long story involving a demon and a crocodile"

Robin just raised an eyebrow high on his head but said nothing, he just moved his gaze to look into the flames.

"Do you think that Hook would manage the trip to our camp in the morning? We would be much safer there..."

David sighed and looked back at his now sleeping brother "I don't know, he seems to be hell bent on pushing himself but you saw his face when you said that all you'd done since you arrived was look for a way home. He's been through a lot Robin... you have no idea what he has survived in the last few months."

Again Robin didn't reply he just gave a heavy sigh again before leaning back in his chair. They sat in silence for a while before David gave a yawn and Robin chuckled.

"You should sleep"

"We should both sleep" David corrected, Robin looked exhausted too.

In no time at all they were both settled on the floor using the furs and blankets, David could still hear the storm outside but it seemed to be settling a bit and he hoped that it would be gone by morning.

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping when he was wrenched from his dream by the all too familiar sound of Hook having a panic attack. David was up and by the Pirate's side in seconds where he found him scrabbling at his throat trying to get air into his lungs. Hook's eyes were wide and unseeing and David knew that he wasn't here, he was stuck inside his head again but that didn't stop him just hauling Hook up and scooting in behind him so that the Pirate lay in his arms.

"Come on Hook, calm down, you're OK... I've got you." he soothed bringing his hand around to rest over Hook's thumping heart.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin gasped out as he suddenly appeared at the bedside

David sighed, he wasn't sure Hook would appreciate him sharing but right now Robin was coming to his own conclusions and they were probably much worse than the truth.

"He's having a panic attack" he breathed out "Something changed recently that I thought might have stopped them... but this one looks nasty. I don't think he'll be in any fit state to go anywhere tomorrow, the attacks really take it out of him."

"A panic attack!" Robin exclaimed "What on earth happened to him David?"

"Long story short. He was trying to help Henry and got attacked. I was the one to find him and while I still don't know exactly what happened I saw the result... they left him hanging from a tree by his neck after beating the crap out of him. They broke his jaw, his hip and he was black and blue from head to toe. I thought he was dead Robin. When I walked into that clearing he was just hanging there... lifeless...but the stubborn idiot wasn't giving up that easy. He was in hospital for weeks, he couldn't talk and was in so much pain all of the time... These attacks started while he was in there but he had been learning to control them with Archie's help then recently something else happened and they started up again."

Right on cue Hook's back arched and he was gasping again as a growl left his throat and David's attention was pulled back to his brother.

"Hook, it's OK. Come on, you can fight this. Don't let Devin win, he's gone remember. He can't touch you anymore"

Bit by bit Hook came back to him and after what seemed like forever he was lying loosely in David's arms with his eyes closed as his chest still gave an occasional hitch.

"You OK?" David asked

"No" Hook breathed out

"Yeah, stupid question" David sighed "You want some tea?"

"C-can... you... s-stew it?" Hook asked peeking open an eye and giving a smirk

"After your last adventure I'll say no. Robin does not need to witness that" David chuckled back.

He was just about to get up to fetch the tea when Robin went instead "Stay where you are David, I will fix the tea if you just tell me where it is"

In no time at all Robin was back, he handed the tea to David who immediately held it up to Hook who took two mouthfuls before laying back with a sigh.

"I think you should have some more" David practically whispered

Hook peeked open his eyes, he shook his head which pulled a whine from his lips and David suddenly wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Stop being so damn stubborn, drink the tea. It's not going to send you loopy, it will just help you sleep you idiot"

Hook mumbled "You're b-bedside manner is w-worse than Whale's"

"Yeah well tough, now open your damned eyes before you end up wearing this stuff"

David was happy to see the Pirate comply, he drank another two mouthfuls before lying back and literally within minutes he was sleeping again. David stayed where he was for a while to make sure that he was definitely out before struggling out from behind him and settling him back on his pillows.

"God, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take" David suddenly burst out as he threw himself back down into his bed, he was suddenly fighting back his emotion as the reality of their situation hit him.

"Go to sleep David, you're exhausted. I'll watch over Hook then in the morning if the storm has died down enough I will go back to camp and bring some help. We'll get him settled before lunch then the BOTH of you can take some time to recover. Perhaps once we sit down and discuss our collective knowledge something will become clear."

David brought his hand up and dragged it down his face "I hope so Robin because the thought of never seeing home again is just too much to bear... I CANNOT stay here. I won't."


	85. Chapter 85

**So it was Robin... at least in my tale he gets to live!**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Emma chuckled to herself when she glanced up from her book. She was sitting in her chair looking across at the couch where her Mom sat at one end while Junior lay sprawled out at the other with Pongo lying next to him. The dog currently lay on it's back with it's legs pointing in different directions and it's tongue lolling out the side of it's mouth as it snored loudly. In among the pile of limbs both canine and human Emma could see a little pink bear smiling across at her.

"Pongo made himself at home" she giggled to Henry who sat on the other chair with his nose in a book

He looked up and grinned widely "Yeah he did. When's Archie picking his up?"

"We're gonna drop him home tomorrow, he's on a sleep over" Emma grinned back.

She suddenly had an idea. Putting her book aside she grabbed her cell and took a few photos of the sight before her, P.B. needed more memories for his scrap book after all. She thought that when they were taking Pongo home tomorrow that they could stop in at the store and grab a nice hard back book so that they could start printing off the photos and sticking them inside.

Junior would enjoy that.

Suddenly the kid made a little whimpering noise in his sleep. Emma was about to jump up but Pongo just turned his head and snuffled his nose into Junior's neck. The kid gave a little giggle and brought P.B. up a bit higher in his arms before settling back to sleep with a sigh.

"I swear that dog has magical powers" Mary-Margaret whispered raising a brow

"And that surprises you how? Mom, it's Storybrooke." Emma scoffed with a laugh

"I know" Mary-Margaret cried back indignantly "It's just a little disconcerting when the animals seem to be more human than some actual people!"

"I know what you mean" Emma chuckled back

Henry closed his book with a sigh "Nothing in that one but I was thinking. Maybe we should have a look out at Zelena's old place, maybe she had books on how to open portals. You know, from when she... you know, went crazy."

"I like that idea Kid" Emma said with a nod "But right now I think it's bedtime for Junior before he ends up bathing in dog slob" They all laughed as Emma stood up and Pongo raised his head with a goofy looking smile. "Come on Pongo time to get the boy and his bear to a proper bed"

Pongo carefully extracted himself from the couch but didn't go too far, he sat with his nose on the arm just watching Emma carefully.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" she sighed to the dog which caused him to stand and wag his tail enthusiastically. She was damned sure if Junior hadn't been sleeping Pongo would have given a loud bark but instead he just gave another goofy grin.

Emma pulled the Kid up into her arms where he snuggled into her neck with another sigh. She had Junior settled in "P.B.'s" bunk in no time, lighting his lamp and putting it on the dresser where she knew he would see it if he woke before heading back to the hold where she found Henry saying goodnight to Mary-Margaret.

"You heading to bed too Kid? It's not that late"

"I know but I'm tired and besides... I thought I'd go back to school tomorrow. Killian wouldn't want me falling behind while he's gone plus I can maybe see if I can find some stuff to bring home for Junior to do"

Emma swelled with pride "Both your Dad and your "Old Man" would be very proud of you Henry, Junior is one lucky kid to have you as his big Brother"

"Thanks Mom" he replied with a smile stepping into her outstretched arms.

She hugged him tightly and dropped a kiss on his head "Sleep tight Kid. I love you"

"Love you too" he replied giving her one last squeeze before pulling himself from her arms and heading out the door

Emma was exhausted, she just hoped that Junior slept through the night. She had half thought about sneaking into one of the bunks but in the end decided that he had to get used to sleeping in his own bed... besides he had P.B. to keep him company. He had really taken to that bear and Emma found herself smiling as she imagined Hook's face when he saw that Pink Bear was here to stay. Maybe when they stopped at the store tomorrow she could get some fabric that her Mom could make P.B. some cool Piratey looking clothes from... soften the blow a bit!

"What are you smiling at?" Mary-Margaret chuckled

"Hook" Emma chuckled back "He's gonna hate the fact that Junior loves P.B. so much"

"Probably but it will make your Dad's day...he'll think it's the ultimate revenge that Junior is carrying Pink Bear around and Hook won't be able to do a damned thing about it"

Emma suddenly gave a frown "Would you be OK to watch Junior for a few hours tomorrow morning? I like Henry's idea about heading out to Zelena's old place. I might give Regina a call and ask her if she wants to join me then she can come back here for dinner."

"Sure" her Mom replied with a smile "If there's any chance that we can find answers you can count me in to help. I'll take Junior out for a while, I can use Hook's wheelchair so he doesn't get too tired on his crutches."

"Sounds like a plan, he'll like that. Maybe you can take him to Granny's he seems to have taken a shine to both Granny and Ruby"

"Either that or it's just their ice cream but either way he really knows how to lay on the charm to get what he wants"

Emma laughed "Yeah, something that his Papa is all too good at too"

"And your Father... those two are more a like than they want to admit" Mary-Margaret smirked

"Which is kinda freaky when I think about it..." Emma trailed off curling her lip "OK, change of subject please"

She picked up her book again and gave a heavy sigh as she went back to looking for any clue as to how to get them home.

"We'll find a way Emma" her Mom said and when Emma looked up she could see that she meant it.

"I hope so... I miss them so much"

"Me too." Mary-Margaret whispered back "me too"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian remembered only too well the dream that had caused his panic attack earlier that night... it kept playing out in head, cycling round and round and while Tink's tea had helped him sleep for a while, once it's effects had worn off Killian had found himself staring into the darkness as someone snored from somewhere on the floor. The fire had died down, it now gave off practically no light at all and Killian found himself wishing that there was a lamp.

A lamp always helped focus his mind but it was something he couldn't control right now so for the moment he was using the strange shaped crack in the cave ceiling to concentrate on instead.

He kept pulling in deep breaths as his heart rattled against his ribs... his single heart... but his mind seemed determined to keep bringing the image back to his head... Junior... holding the gun in his hand as Devin literally dropped dead.

He had felt it seconds later... the sheer panic and feeling of horror as Junior had realized what he had done and the lad had dropped the gun as if it were red hot. Killian had tried to reassure him with his own feelings but then the portal was upon him and all he could focus on was trying to get far enough away.

Killian's hand clutched at his chest... he missed the boy so much his heart ached.

He gave a shuddering breath and his chest hitched as Junior's face popped back into his head...potentially the last thing that the boy had experienced was the worst moments of his life... how had he allowed that to happen?

He had vowed to keep him safe but in the end it was the Lad that had saved him... it was supposed to be the other way around!

"Hook?"

He jumped and gave a gasp as suddenly Robin was whispering by his side... not now... he couldn't deal with his pity. Gods, why did he have to be the one to wake? Killian's chest hitched again and all he wanted in that moment was to be left alone but Robin wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey, it's alright, it's just me" Robin whispered sitting himself down on the edge of the bed with a worried look on his face.

Killian just closed his eyes... he couldn't bear to see his worry... he didn't deserve Robin's concern.

Not after he had helped to bring Zelena back... they had ruined Robin's happy ending!

And worst still they had ruined Regina's too.

Robin gave a sigh "I get it you know. The racing heart, the dizzying feeling that you get because your breathing is all to pot. The total feeling of hopelessness at not being able to control your own damn body and the muddled mind and heavy limbs for hours later"

Killian opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

How did he know?

"Yeah, I've had a few of them in my time too" Robin chuckled "All thanks to your Crocodile no less."

Killian was so distracted by Robin's revelation that his breathing eased enough for him to speak.

"W-what happened?" he muttered letting his eyes slide shut again for a few seconds

"The Dark One had something I needed and I stupidly thought that I could steal it without being detected. Long story short I was captured. I only survived because Belle freed me but the things that beast did to me plagued me for months."

"Belle is a g-good w-woman... I dread to think what G-Gold would h-h-ave done over the y-years if she d-did-dn't keep him in check"

He gave a shiver and suddenly Robin pulled up Killian's blankets before removing his own one from around his shoulders and putting it on top.

"Hang on, I will put more wood on the fire" he whispered

Killian watched as Robin tiptoed around David then added some kindling to the embers and after they caught he put on the logs before grabbing the kettle and putting it above the flames to heat. Killian's chest hurt from his ragged breathing and his shoulder felt like it was on fire so if Robin was about to provide him with some more tea he was not about to refuse it.

Robin dodged David again, stooped down and grabbed another blanket from the floor before heading back to the bed and sitting himself down again.

"You feel any better?" he asked quietly

"Aye Mate, I w-will be just fine in a m-minute. Thank you. It is reassuring t-to know that I am not alone in dealing with this"

Robin just nodded before furrowing his brow "When I used to have my attacks Marian would talk to me about things we had done in the past, she would just sit by my side until I felt a bit more in control"

Killian chuckled "Does that mean I am about to be regaled with tales of your life gone by?"

Robin grinned widely "Only if you want to listen but compared to the life of a Pirate I fear my life may be quite dull"

"Dull? I doubt that very much. From the stories I have heard you seem to have kept a certain sheriff on his toes"

"Ahhhh... you have heard of Nottingham have you?" Robin asked with a smirk raising an eyebrow "I must admit that I did enjoy needling that man, he was always such a pompous fool"

He suddenly looked over his shoulder when the kettle started to bubble, he looked back to Killian and gave him a quick smile "Back in a minute"

Killian closed his eyes, he let out a sigh and suddenly Junior was back but this time he was smiling, grinning like he had just done something really mischievous. That little happy face brought a sudden burst of joy to Killian and a smile slid onto his face. It would seem that even without their link the Lad could still bring him comfort. Suddenly another face popped into his head and he frowned as he opened his eyes again.

"How is Roland coping with being here?" he asked Robin when he walked back over

"You know boys Hook, he is having the time of his life. The tribe have been teaching him hunting techniques and he is learning their language too... he just accepts that this is how things are now"

Hook gave another frown as his worry niggled in his gut "I know that you have befriended the Piccaninny Mate but I heard what you said to David earlier. You plan to take me to their camp and I am afraid to say that I cannot go, it can never happen"

"What? Why?" Robin said placing the cup of tea on the side

"The chief..." Killian replied with a sigh "He will NOT be happy to see me. He thinks that I killed his daughter"

"Whoa...You are THAT Pirate?" Robin suddenly gasped, his eyes going wide.

"Aye" Killian agreed "He will probably kill me on sight even though his daughter is anything but dead. She is currently living happily back in Storybrooke"

"Wait" Robin said closing his eyes and raising his hand to his head "The Chief... we're in Neverland...so his daughter... his daughter would be Tiger-Lily?!"

"Aye" again Killian agreed "She was captured by Pan's shadow and sent away, I was blamed for her death"

"Wait... Hook, you don't understand. The Chief, he knows that it wasn't you. He said that a Fairy had told him many years after the incident that the Pirate was not guilty of the crime for which he was accused PLUS he had also helped a young lad escape the island to get away from the little eagle"

"Little Eagle was the name that the tribe gave to Pan... The Fairy would have been Tinkerbell and the boy I helped escape was Rufio. They are in Storybrooke too. Rufio is with Tiger-Lily, they are now married and are raising Rufio's younger Brother Rapha and Tink lives in a house on the edge of town but let me get this correct. You are sure that the Chief will not kill me?"

Robin nodded his head and grinned "He will probably shake your hand Mate. He claims that the hero Pirate was the person who started the end of the little eagle's reign of terror. You're not going to believe it but there is a shrine to you back in camp"

"A SHRINE" Killian barked out "What the bloody hell?"

"You have become legend Hook except here you are now known as "Apenimon", that's why I didn't realize it was you... although recently you may have fallen slightly out of favor after the change in weather but if we can find a way to save this tribe and get them back to Storybrooke with us, you my friend may just become a deity. Since the day the Chief found out his daughter was not killed here in this land he has prayed to the gods that she will come back to him"

There was silence for a few seconds as Killian tried to take everything in

"Apenimon?" Killian muttered "What kind of name is that? What was wrong with Hook? Or even Captain when I come to think of it!"

"It literally means "Worthy of trust", you should be honored" Robin replied with a smile "They know they were wrong Hook, you have nothing to fear from them"

Killian closed his eyes with a sigh. As if it wasn't hard enough already dealing with his failure he was about to let a whole tribe down. Robin must have taken his quietness for pain as he suddenly lifted the cup and nudged Killian in the leg.

"We can carry on this talk later, I think for the moment you should drink up and get some more sleep"

Killian just nodded before gulping down some more of the tea. His mind was racing as he settled back on his pillows... he was a hero in Neverland?

Wait... he was a hero in Storybrooke too.

He was a Pirate, he was a Father... he was a survivor.

What was he doing wallowing in self pity?

He was going to be marrying the Savior!

He needed to get home.

Suddenly his fight was back... if he was going to marry the savior he needed to do some saving. Yes, he needed to get back to his family but Tiger-Lily needed her family too. There had to be something on this damned island that could help them get home.

He could fix his and Swan's past mistake... Regina and Robin could be together again!

He started going through options in his head, he needed to at least find a way to get a message home, to let them know that they were alright...suddenly he was hauling himself upright and throwing back his blankets.

"HOOK?" Robin yelled out jumping back up

"Mermaid's Lagoon" he gasped clamping a hand onto his ribs

Suddenly David was on his knees next to the bed too "What's going on? Hook?"

"Ariel" Killian gasped out again "We need her help again. There is a shell in that cupboard, I saw it while making dinner. It may take a while for our message to reach the right Mermaid, most are nasty creatures unwilling to help anyone but themselves but with that shell, if we can find her we can get a message home"

"Of course" David laughed clapping him on the shoulder but the Prince was suddenly cringing when Killian gasped in pain and he muttered "Sorry, I should really stop doing that, you think I'd learn!"

"Aye, you would think!" Killian replied through clenched teeth before turning the grimace into a grin "But right now nothing could dampen my mood. We can send a message home David but more importantly if we can send a message home... they can send one back."


	86. Chapter 86

**Sorry for the lack of update last night... I was just simply too tired.**

 **Not sure when the next update will be, I have a lot on over the weekend but I will do my best to get at least one chapter out to you.**

 **We have a plan... will it work?**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

It had taken him forever to get Hook to go back to sleep, the idiot seemed determined to set off for Mermaid's Lagoon even though it was still dark outside and he could barely keep himself upright. David had finally convinced him that it wasn't a good idea to go right there and then and that IF he slept now he would be more likely to be able to go to in the morning even though he was pretty sure that that was not going to happen.

Hook was in obvious pain and David could tell by his eyes that he was exhausted, it was only pig headed determination that was keeping him awake so David had dosed him up with tea by making it slightly stronger than usual... it had worked too, Hook had gone out like a light.

"That was sneaky" Robin chuckled

"Yeah well, hang around with a Pirate long enough and you pick up a few tricks" David chuckled back "He's worse than Junior sometimes and he's only five"

"Junior?" Robin asked raising a brow but suddenly David wasn't sure that it was his place to share that particular bit of news so he just chuckled and nodded his head before yawning widely.

"I was gonna try and get another couple of hours sleep but my brain has kinda gone into overdrive" he said around the yawn as he stretched his arms into the air before he remembered the shell that Hook had said was in the cupboard.

David was suddenly pulling the cupboard door open and rummaging around inside. How the hell had Hook seen that? It was quite low down and half hidden by what looked like some kind of flour although it was a very strange colored flour if that's what it was, it was bright yellow! Ignoring the flour he dug the shell out and held it up with a smile, this might just work. Suddenly he was fighting his own urge to head off into the night but when he looked back at the bed he knew he couldn't do that to Hook, it had been his idea after all. So he just carried it across to the table and put it down next to the dagger.

"You never did tell me how you ended up with Gold's dagger" Robin mused picking it up and studying it carefully

"I'm not entirely sure myself to be honest. Someone had it and was controlling Gold. They were killed just as the portal was opening, I guess they dropped the dagger and it got pulled through with us."

"It does raise an interesting quandary though doesn't it?" Robin pondered eyeing the dagger with wonder

"Does it?" David was puzzled, what was he talking about?

"Well, if we do manage to leave here and travel back to Storybrooke... do you take it back with you?"

David raised an eyebrow and stepped forward plucking the dagger from Robin's hands so he could study it. He hadn't thought about that, it may be worth considering but again it wasn't really his decision to make... Rumplestiltskin was not David's Crocodile.

"I'll let Hook decide" David muttered tossing the dagger back onto the table "Believe me when I say there is now a whole lot more going on between those two than there ever has been but that's a story that he can tell you himself"

"Sounds intriguing" Robin replied looking to the bed with a sigh "I just hope we can get him back to camp sooner rather than later. The medicine man can sort him out, I just know it. I swear that man can work miracles."

"I hope so" David agreed looking to the bed too "Because I'm not convinced that his shoulder is infection free and I've got hardly any of Tink's ointment left"

In the end David had fallen asleep again, he and Robin had laid down on their furs purely for a lack of something else to do. They had chatted quietly for a while but then suddenly David was creaking open an eye to find Robin helping Hook out of his bed.

"You sure you're fit enough to get out of there?" David asked throwing back his blankets but the reply he got was not the flippant remark that he had been expecting.

"Well it's the only place I will be going today so leave me be" Hook grumped sitting down on a chair with a grunt.

"What?" David asked pulling himself up but it was Robin who answered not Hook who now seemed to be sulking.

"It's snowing again, in fact it is currently blowing a blizzard."

"Damn" David sighed out "Is it deep? Is there no way one of us could get to the lagoon?"

"I wouldn't recommend it Mate" Robin replied dropping down into one of the other chairs "But perhaps it will pass quickly, the last snow storm lasted less than a day"

"Yeah, I remember" David agreed then added "The lagoon may be out of question but I still need to go check the traps. We are going to need more food if we can't get to camp today"

Hook suddenly looked up but spoke to Robin "You should go too, I'd feel happier knowing that he wasn't out there by himself, I nearly drove myself crazy the last time he left"

"I am here" David said throwing out his hands "Don't I get a say in this?"

Robin turned to David "No. Hook is right, it's not safe to go out by yourself, I will assist plus I have a few tricks up my sleeve that we can utilize to our advantage"

And so it was decided and David gave a chuckle as he looked back to Hook "You nearly drove yourself crazy huh?"

"Aye" Hook suddenly bit back "I already told you David, I will NOT lose another Brother to this damned island... look at you, you hardly came back from your last adventure unscathed!"

"I'm sorry" David replied straight away, he hadn't meant to mock Hook's very real concern and the Pirate was right, he must look a sight with his bruised face an cut chin. He let out a long breath "I didn't think. You must hate it here"

"You have no idea Mate" Hook sighed out deflating before him "Please, just be careful out there"

"We will" David replied gently laying his hand on Hook's shoulder "I promise"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma walked into the galley to find Henry and Junior making breakfast... well Henry was making breakfast, Junior was grinning up at her while sitting on the edge of the table with his sore leg resting on the bench.

"Morning you two" she said making her way over to Junior "You sleep OK Kid?"

"Aye, P.B awoke in the night with a bad dream but I gave him a hug and read him a story and he felt better"

"Is that right? Well just you tell P.B. that if he wakes again and he needs ANYTHNG that I can come to the bunk room until he settles again"

"I will Momma" the Kid grinned "He was fine though, he found comfort in my lamp"

"That's good" Emma said ruffling Junior's hair as he clung onto his bear "Now where's Pongo?"

"Grandma took him to the park... you know... to..." Henry replied over his shoulder

"He needed to pee" Junior suddenly cried out then clamped his hand over his mouth as he giggled furiously.

"I see you're feeling better kid" Emma laughed "how's your leg this morning?"

"Henry already gave me my meds so it feels better than when I first awoke"

"Good. Now today Henry is going to school and you're gonna spend the morning with Grandma. I have some sheriff stuff needing done. THEN Gina is gonna come over this afternoon and stay for dinner, would you like that?"

"Can I not help you Momma?" he asked with a frown

"Sorry Kid, not today but you can totally help me once you're off those crutches... besides, I think you'll have much more fun with Grandma. She's gonna take you to the store to get a book to stick your photos of P.B. in PLUS she is going to see if they have any material to maybe make P.B. a pirate outfit. Would you like that?"

"AYE" he cried out lifting up the bear "You will be a pirate P.B., just like Papa. He will be so proud of you"

"Yeah he will" Henry said over his shoulder "Just don't get an eye patch, Killian would HATE that"

They all laughed and Emma found herself helping Henry with serving breakfast in the next few minutes and before she knew it it was time to head off. She kissed her boys goodbye, gave her Mom and Brother a hug, petted Pongo as she passed and set off for the station where she had arranged to meet Regina and Leroy, he was still helping out and had agreed to go with them.

She pushed through the door when she got there finding that Leroy must already be inside and when she walked into the main room it was to find Regina there too.

"We good to go?" she asked opening the drawer and taking out the keys to the cruiser

"Here Swan, I got you a coffee" Regina said with a smile handing her a cup

"Yeah because you're special... I on the other hand had to buy my own" Leroy groused pushing past them

"That's because what you are currently drinking is NOT just coffee, I was not going to pay for you to drink on the job" Regina yelled after him

Leroy suddenly turned and growled "You have changed Majesty, in days gone by you would have joined me PLUS I would hardly call it drinking on the job"

"Whoa whoa whoa" Emma yelled out stepping between the two of them "Leroy, you can't be drinking while on duty. What the hell were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking? I'll tell you what I was thinking. I was thinking a dash of whiskey in my coffee would help me get through the day. It was literally a dash Princess... I wouldn't drink while on duty. I know that you need me, I wouldn't let you down with your Father not being here."

"Fine, it was just a dash now can we get over it and get on with this?" Emma sighed before turning back and pointing at Leroy "And don't call me Princess"

Emma was the one pushing past the two of them now, she just headed straight out the cruiser promising herself that she would ditch the pair of them if they carried on like this and when they both tried to get in the front seat Emma was about to let them have it when Leroy suddenly just backed down and climbed in the back leaving Regina with a smug look on her face.

Emma narrowed her eyes in suspicion, that was weird! But they were in the car and ready to go so Emma just started to drive before something else happened. When they got there Leroy headed straight upstairs muttering that he would start in the attic and being honest that suited Emma just fine, it would keep him and Regina apart.

"His attitude stinks" Regina snarked the minute Leroy was out of earshot

"Give him a break" Emma sighed "He's been doing the job of three people"

Regina suddenly sagged and Emma watched as the truth suddenly hit her "I'm an idiot. I was so busy judging him instead of appreciating his help. I'm just going to... go... Oh, God, I'm going to have to apologise to a dwarf"

"Well there's a first time for everything" Emma laughed "I'm gonna start looking in the kitchen"

Regina just sighed dramatically and headed for the stairs. Emma made her way through to the kitchen and took in the dusty shelves that held lots of books. She gave a sigh of her own, this was going to take forever but the books weren't about to sort themselves so she just got on with it. She pulled a few down and put them on the table. She had literally just picked the first one up to look at when Regina's voice called her from upstairs.

"SWAN... GET UP HERE"

Emma was running up the stairs in no time, she ran passed the bedrooms and straight up the small flight of stairs to the attic to find Regina and Leroy standing in the middle of the floor staring at a large book that Regina held in her hand.

"What?" she puffed out making her way over

"I think I've found something" Regina said glancing up "I recognised the crest on this book, it belonged to my Mother. Swan, this book is ALL about portal travel, it has to hold the answer. Just at a glance I am pretty certain that I will be able to find something... some of these spells are insane. I have NEVER seen anything like this in my life and obviously neither has Gold. This book could have got him to Baelfire long before he did. I wonder why my Mother didn't give it to him? And more importantly how did Zelena get it?"

"Right now I don't give a shit" Emma said with a huge grin "All I care about is that WE have it now and my Dad and Hook are one step closer to getting home"

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked back "So crass Miss Swan but I do believe that you are right... today is a good day"

"Yeah it is" Emma agreed "Our kid is a genius"

In a second Regina cranked up the playfulness "What do you expect? I did teach him everything he knows"

"Yeah" Emma threw back seriously before adding a cheeky grin "But some things just come naturally!"

Leroy was not amused "This was a total waste of time... are we done?" he was muttering as he made his way out of the room "TWO minutes was all it took, I could have stayed in bed!"

Emma and Regina grinned at each other before they started heading down the small flight of stairs again. They were just passing one of the bedrooms when Regina suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of Emma's arm.

"What?" Emma gasped in surprise

Regina had her eyes narrowed looking through the doorway "That... that looks familiar"

With that she took off into the room and Emma found herself following. Regina made her way to the bed where there was a small pile of clothing. She picked up the top garment and held it up before her eyes went wide then narrowed.

"Marian..." she muttered suddenly looking around

"What are you thinking Regina, talk to me" Emma suddenly said stepping forward towards her friend.

Regina turned quickly and held up the tunic in her hands "THIS belonged to Marian... so what is it doing here of all places?"

Emma took hold of the tunic and studied it "Maybe...maybe her and Robin..."

Regina sighed out a huge breath "Stop Emma, don't say anymore... It was all a lie wasn't it? He was never going to leave her was he? Do you think that they were planning to move in here together?"

"WHAT? No. Are you crazy? THAT is not what I was going to say. Robin would never do that to you, he loves you PLUS he would never stay in a house, he's strictly a living in the woods kinda guy. I was going to say that maybe her and Robin had raided the place for supplies" Emma quickly lied... it was lame but hey.

Regina just smirked "Yeah, great idea. "Let's raid this house for supplies and while we're here we'll leave a pile of our own clothes behind", I'm sure that's how it went Swan"

"Wait." Emma suddenly said rummaging through the clothes "These are all just Marian's clothes. Maybe she stayed here when her and Robin split up!"

"Perhaps" Regina agreed "But it makes no difference in the end, he still left with her. I still lost my happy ending and life just carries on"

"Sorry" Emma mumbled suddenly hating herself again

"Hey" Regina quickly said turning to Emma "I accepted that apology already. It's OK. This is just how things are now and besides we have a Prince and a Pirate to bring home so let's get out of here"

Emma gave a sad smile "I meant what I said you know. I won't give up on getting you you're happy ending"

"I know" Regina smiled back "But for now what will make me happy is getting this book out of here to somewhere I can read it without the feeling like my Sister is looking over my shoulder all the time, her taste in decor leaves a whole lot to be desired" Regina curled her lip in disgust as she looked around before giving a fake shudder "Quaint farmhouse is most definitely NOT my style"


	87. Chapter 87

**I am sorry that there was no update at the weekend and this one is quite short too, my life is just so busy at the min. I wanted to give you guys something and hope that you can forgive me. I am really struggling to fit** **everything in atm but do not want to just simply finish the story because it would be easier, I want to give it the ending it deserves.**

 **I hope you all understand.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

David had bundled up in his "bear suit" and he and Robin were currently plowing their way through the deep snow down the track. The snow had actually stopped falling but it was much deeper than the last time and David was breathing hard as he lead Robin towards the first trap.

"It's just up ahead" he called over his shoulder

"Right-O" Robin called back "We can sort you out with some boots when we get to camp, your feet must be freezing"

"You're not wrong but I'll survive" David laughed "Let's just get this done and get back to Hook, I'm worried about him"

Robin didn't say anything for a few minutes but then he surprised David "Last night..."

"Yeah?"

"Before Hook came up with his plan... he... he was fighting hard against another panic attack"

"What?" David turned quickly "Why didn't you wake me?"

Robin frowned and sighed "He was fine... I spoke to him for a while and he calmed quickly."

David sighed and brought a hand up to his forehead letting out a sigh "God, I just wish I could save him from anything else, he's been through too much. How he still manages to stay positive is beyond me"

"It is because he is a fighter David, he will not give up. He kept going for hundreds of years in his quest to defeat the Dark One remember, he can be quite stubborn in case you have forgotten " Robin said stepping forward

"Yeah well I just hope his idea works because if it doesn't I have no idea what else to suggest"

"It's a good plan" Robin said earnestly "And as soon as this snow is gone we WILL get a message home but I have to ask one thing of you"

"What?"

"If this plan works and we can send a message back to our loved ones. I need you to leave any word of me out of it." Robin said with a sigh

"What? Why?" David practically yelled

"Because I would rather not give Regina hope of my return until we are sure that it is possible. It was hard enough putting her through the pain of leaving when she thought that I was leaving with Marian... I dread to think what it would do to her if she found out that it was really Zelena and that Roland and I have been trapped here all this time."

"OK" David breathed out seeing his point "I can understand that"

He turned and started walking again, they walked in silence until they came to the first trap. David was just knocking the snow off to reveal another chicken bird when Robin spoke again.

"How is she?"

"Frozen solid" David replied without thought as he tipped the bird out to land in the snow

"Not the bird... Regina"

David looked at the thief and could see the worry on his face "She's fine. She didn't turn evil or anything like that. Don't get me wrong she took a long time to forgive Emma but they made up and honestly I think they are closer than ever now. Regina has really helped us, all of us but she misses you. She will be happy to see you and Roland. Don't worry, she hasn't found anyone else, she's still pining for you"

Robin sighed in relief "I miss her so much. I didn't want to leave with Marian... with who I thought was Marian but it seemed like the right thing to do"

"Believe me when I say I know what you're talking about" David replied with a sigh "I've been part of a messy love triangle too and it's not fun but once we get back you guys can put it all behind you and get on with living the rest of your lives... together."

"I hope so" Robin said with a thin smile

"But right now can we get on with this before I freeze my ass off?"

Robin gave a hearty laugh "Sounds painful!"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian lay back on his bed, he had promised David that he would stay in there until they returned. He had complained loudly but in all honestly it was just for show, he was currently very glad to be lying down. He felt awful, he was pretty sure he had a temperature again and his shoulder was pulsing in time with his heart. David had left him with some tea but he had not drank it, unwilling to sleep while the others were gone so by the time he heard them returning he was in agony but he hauled himself up pulled a blanket around his shoulders and swung his feet onto the floor.

"How did you get on?" he growled holding his ribs tightly

David practically threw off his furs and grabbed a blanket before sitting on the stool by the fire as Robin dumped a few things on the table.

"Great" the Prince replied with a grin through chattering teeth "We'll start on food soon just let me warm up a bit. How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Killian automatically replied

It was a lie and they both knew it and it would seem Robin knew it too as he suddenly dropped down into a crouch in front of Killian.

"You don't have to do that you know. It's better if we know the truth. You have a temperature don't you? I can tell by just looking at you"

Killian sighed "Aye, I think so"

"Shoulder?" Robin asked

Killian just nodded and sat back a bit as Robin suddenly stood and moved his blanket out of the way. The thief gave a slight hiss through his teeth as he looked at the wound on Killian's shoulder.

"This is definitely not looking good." Robin winced "But lucky for you I may have just what you need"

"Aye?" Killian asked pulling his blanket back up as Robin walked away

He watched a Robin rummaged through the things on the table "I may have learned a few things from the medicine man and luckily for you I managed to find the main ingredient that I needed while we were out"

He turned on the spot and grinned widely as he held something in his hand.

"A bee hive?" Killian asked in confusion

"Not the hive but the honey inside." Robin replied with a grin lifting something else "Honey is amazing stuff and mixed with this root we'll have you better I no time"

"Thanks Mate" Killian replied with a deep sigh, he was tired and the nausea that he had felt previously was starting to wire it's way back into his gut.

David got up and made his way over plonking himself down next to Killian on his bed as Robin started grabbing things from the cupboard.

"The snow has already started to melt by the way, we should be able to get to Mermaid's Lagoon tomorrow so why don't you lie back down? I'll get you some tea, Robin will get that honey goop thing sorted and before you know it you'll be feeling better"

"I'm tired of sleeping David." Killian nearly whispered looking to the side to meet David's gaze.

"I know but if it means that you can join us tomorrow it will be worth it surely"

Killian knew David was right so he sighed and gave a single nod. David clapped his hand against Killian's thigh before standing up again.

"I'll get the tea"

Just then Robin turned while grinding something with a mortar and pestle "This should be ready in about five minutes. We'll get the wound wrapped so your bed doesn't get sticky plus it will help seal the wound, it still looks quite raw"

"Feels it too" Killian grumbled but he suddenly found himself clamping his mouth closed when another wave of nausea washed over him. He was suddenly sweating profusely and he lent forward a bit just in case his stomach decided to try and empty itself unwilling to get vomit on his bed.

"You OK?" David called over

Killian couldn't answer so he just shook his head slightly hoping that David got the message.

"Don't fight it" Robin was suddenly by his side holding out a pot in front of Killian's face "You may very well feel better if you are sick"

It was easier said than done to give into the feeling but in the end the option was taken away from him when his mouth started to water and he knew that he was going to puke. He found himself gulping in a few breaths before his stomach finally clenched and he lost his breakfast. Robin was gripping onto him tightly but Killian still found himself listing to the side as the bout continued but finally his stomach settled and when he managed to open his eyes it was to find David crouching in front of him holding a cup of water.

"Swill out your mouth" he said holding the cup up to Killian's lips "We'll get your wound sorted before we lie you down then you can have some tea"

David stayed with him as Robin removed the pot of puke and went back to finishing his honey mix. David's hand ran up and down Killian's back and he briefly wondered if the Prince even knew he was doing it but in the end he decided he didn't care, it seemed to be helping.

"How you doing?" David whispered when Killian let his eyes close

"Tired" was all Killian said in reply as his head fell forward and his chin hit his chest.

"I'm done" Robin's voice called out and seconds later he felt David bring his hand up to the back of his neck

"Come on" David whispered "We'll be as quick as possible"

Killian sighed and opened his eyes "Is this going to sting?"

"Actually it will probably feel quite soothing" Robin replied digging into the bowl with his finger "You ready?"

"Aye"

Robin was right and Killian actually let out a moan of pleasure as the cool sticky mix was spread over the wound on his back first then the one on his front before David and Robin wrapped a thin length of sheet around his upper chest and shoulder being careful to keep the tight wrapping away from his ribs. In no time at all Killian found himself being helped to lie back down against his pillows and David was holding up the tea for him to drink. His stomach felt a bit better and he just hoped that adding the tea would not aggravate it. Taking in a few mouthfuls he pulled back and closed his eyes as he panted slightly against the pain in his ribs.

"Get some sleep" David whispered by his side

Killian didn't answer he just let out a long breath and tried to let his sore body relax. As he lay there he felt the tea start to work as David and Robin talked in hushed tones over by the fire. They seemed to be making food but the thought of eating anything made his gut clench so he tried to think of something else. An image of Henry making breakfast popped into his head, that lad loved to cook and he was good at it too. Junior was suddenly there in his mind too and the pair of them were grinning as they stood by the cooker. Killian's hand made it's way up to his chest where he gripped the edge of his blanket over his heart as his single beat once again made itself known.

He missed his family, he missed Swan more than words could possibly say but the hollowness that he felt inside was almost too much to bear. It was different to anything he had ever felt before and he just didn't know how to deal with it so when a single tear rolled it's way down his cheek he just pulled the blanket up over his head and silently cried for his boy once more...


	88. Chapter 88

**So I managed to get another update done for you guys.**

 **Poor Killian had really been through it but things are about to look up for our favorite Pirate.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Emma couldn't stop grinning as she headed towards the hold with Regina walking just behind her.

"We can get stuck into that book as soon as Junior is in bed tonight which shouldn't be late, he needs his sleep right now. I'm sure Henry will want to us help too, that Kid just loves books" Emma said over her shoulder as they passed the galley

"I think he deserves to help, after all it was his idea that lead us to Zelena's place" Regina agreed

Emma pushed the hold door open to find Mary-Margaret sitting on the chair with her sewing kit stitching what looked like a tiny "leather" jacket for P.B.. Junior on the other hand was practically drooling into the cushions on the couch as he slept face down with his arm dangling over the edge, how that could be comfortable she would never know. Mary-Margaret looked up as soon as Emma walked in and gave her a hopeful look.

"Well?"

Emma stepped aside and Regina came into the room holding up the book and said "This SHOULD hold an answer but it may take a while to go through it. We're going to start tonight once Junior is in bed"

"Oh thank goodness" Mary-Margaret sighed "At least we have somewhere to start now"

"Yeah we do, all thanks to Henry" Emma sat on the arm of the couch and let her fingers trail through Junior's hair "He looks exhausted, how did he enjoy his day?"

Mary-Margaret chuckled "He may have gotten a bit carried away. We hit the store and picked up the scrap book and some material for P.B. then he insisted on playing his whistle for Granny and Ruby so guess who got given a HUGE sundae as a reward... how he wasn't sick I will never know"

Emma chuckled "He had fun and that's all I care about."

Regina dropped down into the other chair with a sigh, she immediately opened the book and started flicking through the pages, Emma didn't say anything, Junior was sleeping and if Regina found something quickly... well, good.

"I'm gonna make drinks" Emma said standing up "Who wants something?"

"Me" Junior's little voice said as he stirred, he peeked open his eyes and squinted up at her "May I have strawberry milk"

"Kid after the sundae you ate I think you should stick to some water... or you can have apple juice"

He gave a little lopsided smile as he pulled himself up "My sundae was HUGE. Grandma took a photo of myself and P.B. eating it for my book. When can we stick the photos inside Momma?"

"Once I've had five minutes to sit my butt down. Why don't you go grab the ones we've printed off already and the glue. The photos are in your room and the glue's in the top drawer of the unit in my cabin, can you manage to do that?"

"Aye" he replied with a grin pulling himself towards the edge of the couch.

Emma handed him his crutches and just like that he was off practically running his way down the corridor.

"BE CARFEFUL" she yelled out after him, Clumsy Junior did not need to put in an appearance right now.

"I will" he called back

Emma chuckled to herself as she got up "You both want a drink?"

Mary-Margaret and Regina nodded so Emma headed to the galley. She busied herself making the drinks, grabbed a few biscuits then headed back expecting to find Junior waiting but he wasn't there.

"Has he not come back yet?" she asked

"No, I thought he had stopped on his way back to talk to you" Mary-Margaret replied with a frown

"I'll go get him, he's probably got distracted, you know what he's like"

Emma headed towards her cabin, the door was open wide and she could see the dresser but she couldn't see Junior. Where was he? She stepped inside and found him staring up at the picture of the "Jewel of the Realm" that Hook had been given while in hospital.

"What ya doing Kid?" she said sliding her hand onto his shoulder

He let his head drop for a second before looking up at her with watery eyes "I miss Papa, when is he coming home?"

"Soon Kid" she said dropping down next to him so she could look him right in the eye "Momma and Gina are working on it OK?"

He gave a little nod and she noticed that his hand was over his heart again, something that was happening more and more. She sighed and pulled him into a hug as he descended into sobs.

"I miss him inside... it hurts so much that I think that surely I will not survive. I want to be strong, I want to be brave but I don't know how to make it stop hurting"

Emma found herself crying too, she scooped him up and carried him across to the bed where she sat on the edge with him on her lap just hugging him as he cried.

"It's OK" she choked out "You are allowed to be sad, I'm sad too and I'll bet your Papa is missing you just as much as you are missing him BUT he WILL be home soon and we need to remember that"

Junior was practically howling now as he gasped in huge breaths, he clung to her tightly and she could feel his tears seeping through her top. Her heart broke for him, yes she missed Hook but it was different for Junior, he physically felt the loss as well as mentally. She rocked him back and forth trying to soothe him, he had stopped sobbing but she could feel his little chest still giving the occasional lurch. Emma's eyes fell back in the picture on the wall as she rubbed her hand up and down his back.

"You know Liam is in that picture too?" she whispered into his hair.

She had him, his little face peeked out from her front and he gave a frown before craning his neck trying to look.

"Come on" she said standing up and sitting him on her hip "Let's see if you can find him"

She walked over the floor again and stopped in front of the picture, she watched as he looked at the little figures then he was smiling and turning back to her.

"He is there" he said pointing "On the end. He looks just the same"

Emma smiled at him "Does he?"

"Aye" he replied looking back at the picture.

She gave him one last hug before asking "You ready to get those photos stuck in your book now?"

He gave a little nod then let his head fall onto Emma's shoulder, she just tugged him in and stepped over the crutches, she'd pick them up when she came back for the photos and the glue that now lay on the floor too.

He gave a sniff and mumbled in her ear as they passed the galley "May I have some strawberry milk?"

She gave him a little tickle under his arm causing him to giggle "Don't push your luck kid, your apple juice is in the hold"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian hadn't felt better the next time he awoke in fact he felt worse, he stomach ached and he knew that he was going to be sick again. He just managed to claw his way to the edge of the bed when his gut clenched. Hands were on him in seconds but he didn't know who it was, all he knew was that when his stomach settled he was pulled back up onto his pillows where he just lay panting harshly. His mind was muddled, he couldn't get his eyes to open and he knew that his fever had gotten worse again.

He was just beginning to drift off again when someone was holding a cup to his mouth, he tried to turn away but they weren't taking no for an answer and he found himself gulping down some more tea before a hand settled in the centre of his chest... David.

The warmth from the hand was soothing and he soon drifted off again but this cycle repeated itself several times before he finally opened his eyes to find the cave in darkness and David sleeping sitting up at the table just by his side.

He let out a sigh as he looked at his Brother, he did not look comfortable and suddenly Killian felt guilty that David had been watching over him yet again.

"David" he whispered trying not to wake Robin who was sleeping by the fire.

"Hmmm?" David grumbled but then his eyes flew open and he lurched forward when he realized that Killian had spoken "Hey, you OK?"

"Define OK?" Killian replied before giving a slight cough then he mumbled "I feel better than before but OK is maybe a stretch of the imagination"

"How's the stomach?" David asked sitting forward a bit

"Better... at least I no longer feel like I am about to puke"

"Think you can manage some light soup?"

Killian gave a slight nod "I can try"

David got up and crept his way over to the fire before returning a few minutes later with a bowl in his hand. David didn't even bother to pretend that he was going to let Killian feed himself, he just started spooning the soup into his mouth. Killian for his part just ate without complaint, the soup tasted good, obviously Robin was a better cook than David but after just a few mouthfuls Killian had had enough. David brought over some tea a few minutes later and with another sigh Killian just drank it knowing that he needed it.

He was sleeping again in no time after David helped him with a call of nature.

The next time he woke it was to the sound of laughter coming down the entrance tunnel, what was going on? He heard movement and craned his neck to see David walking back in with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, how you feeling?" David cried out in a happy voice

Killian took stock of himself before he gave a smile "Better, much better... is the snow gone?"

"Gone and replaced by a beautifully sunny day but better than that the Chief sent out a scouting party to fetch us. We're heading to camp via Mermaid's Lagoon as soon as we get you sorted."

Killian wanted more than anything to go but he knew that he couldn't walk that far, hell he probably couldn't even walk out of the cave right now but David must have seen the worry in his face.

"Don't worry, the scouts brought a kind of stretcher thing that we are going to lie you in and they'll pull you most of the way but don't worry you can still be the one to call for Ariel, I won't steal your thunder"

Killian just smiled and threw back his blankets "In that case why are we still here? Let us get underway"

David grinned widely "Aye aye Captain, whatever you say... Oh by the way, the scouts brought food too, you can eat as we go"

Killian grinned widely "To coin a phrase to which we are all accustomed I will simply say AWESOME"

"Wait, I'll get some tea for you before you get up, the ride is probably going to be quite bumpy" David grabbed the kettle and quickly made the brew before letting Killian take a few mouthfuls but he didn't drink too much, he wanted to be awake for this.

In no time at all he was gripping onto David tightly as his Brother held Killian's right arm around his shoulders. He could could feel David's other hand resting on his lower back but he said nothing knowing that it was only there for support... something that he needed right now. Killian squinted into the sunshine as he emerged from the cave for the first time in what felt like weeks. The sun was warm and felt good on his tired body as it seeped into him. He was led over to what looked like a stretcher, it was made using tree branches tied together to form a long triangle and the bit in the middle where he was to lie was covered with some kind of hide... Neverbeast maybe?

He didn't care at this point, he just wanted to get underway but as his eyes fell on the two scouts his stomach gave a flutter not knowing if they truly were on his side now. He was nervous but when they both looked at him with wide smiles he couldn't help smiling back.

"We are honored to call you our friend Apenimon. We are glad you saw fit to return to our island to help us in our quest to leave... the Chief sends his gratitude as well as his food for your good health.

The scout held out a ripe mango forcing Killian to bring his hand down from David's shoulder to take it with a nod of his head "Thanks Mate but can we drop the name... either call me Hook or Killian"

"Whatever pleases you... Hook"

The other scout came forward and presented a bunch of bananas but Killian had no way of taking them, his one hand was full. David just gave a smile and accepted them with his right hand as his left now snaked around Killian's back and help onto his hip to keep him upright.

"Are you ready to go?" Robin asked in a bright voice

"Aye"

It was very awkward getting down onto the stretcher and more than a little painful but in no time at all they were underway and Killian found himself munching on a banana as he was slowly dragged backwards through the trees towards Mermaid's Lagoon. He lent back and started up at the crystal clear sky above him, a flock of large birds flew overhead and a smile came to his lips as he thought of his Swan. With a sigh he closed his eyes. The sun was warm and now that he had food in his belly he was feeling quite tired... his eyes popped open again and he stared at David.

"You... you gave me strong tea again didn't you?"

"Me?" David proclaimed innocently pointing to himself before shrugging "I don't know what you mean"


	89. Chapter 89

**Longer update tonight, not sure when I be able to do the next one as I have a busy few days ahead.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Emma realized as she sat with Junior on her lap that the Kid really needed to know that they were one step closer to getting Hook home so she waited until he had finished his apple juice then spoke to him.

"You feel better now?"

He gave a little nod and gave her a smile before snuggling into her front and mumbling "When will Henry be home?"

"Soon" she soothed giving him a little squeeze and meeting her Mom's worried gaze "He was going to see if he could bring you some homework home, would you like that?"

She felt him give a little nod but he just pulled P.B. in closer and let out a sigh "I miss him"

"I know Kid but he will be back before you know it. Why don't I go and get your photos and the glue? You could have your book done by the time he gets home and you could show him."

He pulled himself up and scrubbed his face with his hand "Will you help me?"

"If you want me too" she said with a smile "And you know what? See that book that Gina is holding?"

Junior's gaze turned to Regina and he gave another little nod and a frown "Aye, what of it?"

"While we do your scrap book Gina is going to study that book, do you know why?" Emma asked with a smile.

The corners of his mouth turned "Will it help bring Papa home?"

"We hope so. I wasn't lying earlier, I meant what I said. We are doing EVERYTHING we can to bring Papa and Grandpa home. Just because you don't see us doing something doesn't mean that we're not all working REALLY hard to make it happen. I promise you kid... they WILL come back."

"May I look at the book too?" he asked with wide pleading eyes obviously thinking that she was about to say no but if he wanted to feel like he was helping who was she to stop him.

"Sure" she said bouncing him a little on her knee "You want to sit with Gina while I go grab your stuff?"

"Aye" he replied with a nod and a smile

She pulled him up into her arms and walked over to Regina who readily held out her hands and took him sitting him on her lap.

"Right young man." she said cheerfully "Let's see what we can find shall we? Now I will need your help in some places, your Momma told me you speak some Latin so I may need you to read those bits if you can."

"I will do my best" he replied turning to look Regina in the eye

"That is all we can ask of anyone no isn't it? Regina said with a kind smile as she opened the book and held it so he could see.

"Look Momma, it's a Dragon" he yelled pointing at the page

"Cool, I'll be back in a minute OK. I'll go get your things"

He just nodded but he was no longer interested in what she had to say, he was engrossed in the book and as she walked out the door she heard him saying.

"This spell is no good Gina, this says that it is to close a portal we want to open one"

"Clever boy" Regina cried out "You saved us some time there. Let's look at the next page then"

Regina really was a natural with Junior. Emma gave a smile, both her boys were lucky to have the former Evil Queen in their lives... and so was she.

Emma quickly grabbed the photos and the glue from the floor before collecting the Kid's crutches too and heading back to the hold. She lent the crutches against the side of the couch and put his things on the table before sitting herself down on the floor.

"Do you want to stay and help Gina or do you want to do your book?" she'd let him decide

He chewed his lip for a few seconds before looking at Regina "You keep looking for a way to bring them home. I need to do my book, if Papa and Grandpa are to return soon I must have it done. P.B. wants to make sure that it is perfect so that Papa will be proud of us for being brave when he was gone"

Regina nodded her head and gave him a serious look "That sounds like a good plan, I like it. If I get stuck I will give you a shout. OK?"

"Aye" he cried out climbing down onto the floor where he gave a little hop to get to Emma's lap "I will just be here Gina"

Regina gave a little smirk and Emma grinned, the kid was just too adorable and she couldn't help dropping a kiss onto the top of his head as he settled on her legs. Emma and Junior worked on his book, Regina worked on her book and Mary-Margaret hummed to herself as she carried on sewing P.B. jacket and before Emma knew it Henry was coming in from school.

"Henry!" Junior yelled pulling himself up and struggling out from Emma's legs

"Hey Junior" Henry said dumping his bag on the couch "What ya doing?"

"My scrap book" Junior grinned back "We are nearly done"

Emma was happy to see that he was obviously feeling better and his grin only got wider when Mary-Margaret suddenly declared that she was finished.

"Someone pass P.B. over" she said and before Emma knew it P.B. was wearing a very impressive Pirate Jacket and a little red vest underneath it.

"Take a photo Momma" Junior squealed in delight as he took his bear and turned back to face Emma with a huge grin on his face.

Emma snapped of a couple of photos, she was smiling widely when her eyes fell on Regina and that's when it slid from her face when her friend raised an eyebrow and nodded her head towards the door in a clear indication that she wanted to talk out of the room.

"Right" Emma said pulling herself up "I think that it's time that me and Gina went and started on dinner"

"May I help?" Junior asked immediately but Emma was quick with her reply

"If you want but I thought that maybe Henry could show you what he brought from school for you" she looked to Henry and gave him a knowing look and a wink.

"Yeah" Henry agreed "I got loads of cool stuff for you, come on, sit on the couch and I'll show you"

It worked as Junior was suddenly distracted freeing Emma to follow Regina who held the book tightly in her arms. Mary-Margaret got to her feet too and spoke to Henry.

"Can you keep an eye on Neal, if he gets fussy give me a shout but he's not long dropped off"

"Sure Grandma, no problem" Henry replied with a smile then said "Go help with "Dinner", we'll be fine, right Junior?"

"Aye" Junior grinned

The minute Emma was in the galley she closed the door and turned to Regina "What? Please tell me you found something"

"I have" Regina replied but she wasn't smiling

"What's wrong?" Mary-Margaret asked dropping down onto one of the bench seats with a sigh "I can tell by your face that it's not good"

"Just wait, it's not all bad" Regina replied laying the book down and opening it "This potion WILL open a portal BUT one of the things we need to add is three blooms from a white Jasmine"

"AND" Emma said jumping up in excitement "Surely we can get that at "Game of Thorns", Belle's Father would help... I'm sure of it"

She was grinning now, Hook and her Dad were coming home but Mary-Margaret looked at her with such anguish that the smile fell from her face once again.

"Emma, I think what Regina is trying to say is that we CAN make the potion... but white jasmine only flowers in winter." her Mom sighed

Emma's stomach dropped as she finally understood.

They could make the potion but not for months... Emma felt sick.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David was happy that he'd dosed Hook with tea again as they made their way across a particularly rough bit of ground. Hook was sleeping but he still let out a low groan as the stretcher was jostled and Robin winced when he looked to David.

"It's not much further" Robin said with a frown "But the ground is quite rough from here on in, perhaps it would be better if we all worked together and lifted the stretcher"

"Good plan" David replied with a nod.

Before too long they were moving much more smoothly. David was happy to see Hook's breathing settling into a steady pattern as he slept soundly and about half an hour later they reached the sandy shores of Mermaid's Lagoon. Hook's stretcher was laid down gently and immediately the scouts were making a fire so that they could prepare lunch.

"Just wait until you try their cooking" Robin whispered as he came up to David's side

"Yeah? What's on the menu?"

"You know I have never actually asked" Robin laughed "All I know is that it tastes good"

"Well "good" will do me fine right now" David replied with a grin "I'm starving"

He found himself walking towards the edge of the lagoon and staring out over the water just taking in the beauty of the place when Robin spoke again.

"Do not get too close David. As Hook already said Mermaids can be nasty creatures and will think nothing of dragging you into the depths of there before you can even bat an eyelid"

David took an unconscious step backwards shaking his head "Why is nothing in this place ever just how it seems?"

Robin just shrugged and walked back towards the fire where he dropped down onto a large log, David gave the lagoon one last look then followed him. They sat and chatted in hushed tones for a while but after a short time David noticed Hook stirring on the stretcher. He thought for a minute that the Pirate was simply waking but in seconds he knew he had been very wrong as Hook practically launched himself upright and screamed.

"JUNIOR!"

David was at his side in seconds, Hooks eyes were frantic and he was hyperventilating as he looked about himself obviously very confused.

"Hey, it's OK" David soothed reaching out his hand but Hook batted it away and tried to back off.

"JUNIOR..." he screamed again looking around the bay "Where is Junior?"

"He's not here" David said quietly kneeling down by Hook's side "You were dreaming, we're in Neverland remember?"

Hook gave another couple of quick glances around before he finally looked at David with wide frightened eyes, he blinked a couple of times before closing his eyes. Hook was suddenly listing to the side, David found himself catching hold of him and he was surprised when the Pirate's arm suddenly came around the back of his neck and Hook's head tipped so that his forehead rested on David's collarbone.

"Gods David... I need to know that he is alright" he whispered

"Well we're in the right place for that to happen" David whispered back bringing his hand up to the back of Hook's head "Just take a few minutes. Lunch will be ready soon then we'll get you up OK?"

He felt Hook give a slight nod but was surprised when he didn't move he just sighed again "The voice is still there"

David didn't need to ask what voice he was talking about... it was the same damned voice that had been taunting him for months so he just gently squeezed the back of Hook's neck to show that he wasn't going anywhere.

Finally after a few minutes he felt Hook pull in a deep breath and knew he was ready to move, once David was sitting back on his heels again and could actually see the Pirate's face he wasn't surprised to see the wetness on his cheeks. David moved quickly grabbing the thin blanket and wiping the tears away so that the others wouldn't see.

"Sorry" Hook mumbled tipping his head back to look up at the sky and closing his eyes again

"You have nothing to be sorry for" David replied bringing his hand down onto Hook's shoulder

The Pirate opened his eyes and met his gaze with a small smile "You have put up with so much already yet you are always there when I need you... thank you Brother"

"Hey, that's what family does" David said with a smile "Now, are you ready to get up for some food?"

"Aye" Hook replied with a nod.

It took a bit of manoeuvring but David managed to get Hook upright and they slowly made their way over to the log. Robin gave Hook a slight nod of his head before he stood up and grabbed a bowl.

"Sit down you two" Robin cried out with a wide grin "Food is ready"

Hook just sat quietly as he ate, David held the bowl for him and was happy to see him get stuck in. Robin and the two scouts chatted about nothing in particular something David was glad to see, the last thing he wanted was an awkward silence. Hook ate the whole bowl of food before looking to the scouts and smiling.

"Thank you" he said with a nod "That was most appreciated"

"You are welcome" the elder scout replied standing and taking the empty bowl before handing David a full one for himself.

"I didn't catch your name Mate" Hook suddenly said and David instantly relaxed, the Pirate was obviously feeling a bit better.

"My name in English is Bear and that is Willow" the scout said pointing to his companion. When David's eyes fell onto the younger scout he suddenly realized that he was little more than a boy, maybe sixteen or seventeen at most... although in all honesty he was probably older that David, Hook and Robin combined.

"Have you encountered the Lost Ones that have returned?" Hook suddenly asked in a small voice

"We have" Bear replied "They came to us a mere day after arriving. It would seem that they were ill prepared for the snow that had been falling. They are back at camp but do not worry they are not free to roam, they will be punished for what they have done to you..."

"You know?" Hook suddenly gasped

"We do" Willow replied in a low voice "The Chief forced the truth from them using an ancient brew made from the truth root."

Hook's head dropped in shame but Bear surprised David when he stood and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You have nothing to fear here Apenimon and nothing to feel shame for" he said in a clear voice "You were yet again trying to help a boy that others would have deemed unworthy but you saw the truth and you helped him to return to his family. It is the Lost Ones who shall live in fear now. What they did was cowardly and they will not go unpunished"

Hook looked up and gave a thin smile "Rapha is a good Lad, he was just a little lost"

"And now he is not and that is down to you"

Hook suddenly smiled widely "Do you know who Rapha's family are?"

Both Bear and Willow shook their heads and suddenly Hook grinned widely "Well in that case I think we should maybe get on with trying to contact Ariel so that we can get to camp... I have a feeling that the Chief will want to hear all about Rapha's Brother and his wife"

David chuckled too, Hook was beaming now at the thought of telling the Chief about his daughter being back in Storybrooke. David put his empty bowl on the ground and pulled himself up to his feet before rummaging in his backpack and pulling out the shell.

"Come on then" he said turning to find Hook standing up with a grin on his face "Let's go see if we can get a message home"

Hook gave a vigorous nod and reached out his hand to wrap his arm around David's shoulder. The sand was soft and easy on their bare feet. David's own feet were in tatters but he knew that it didn't matter, he had to just keep going, he'd get them sorted at camp. They moved slowly and by the time they were nearing the lagoon Hook was breathing heavily but he didn't let this stop him, he just grinned even wider when David stopped and handed him the shell. Hook gripped it tightly to his chest before his smile faltered and he gave a small frown.

"What if he is gone?" he asked swallowing hard

"Then we will deal with it together but have hope Hook, he could be fine"

"Aye" he replied with a sigh "Well there is only one way to find out"

With that he lifted the shell to his lips and blew with all his might, the long eerie noise carried across the water and at first David thought that nothing was going to happen but just as he was beginning to lose hope he saw a ripple and a head broke the surface. It wasn't Ariel but she swam closer.

"What do you want?" she asked in a harsh tone pulling herself up onto a rock with a huff.

"I require your help" Hook said seriously "I am a lost soul trying to find my way home to my one true. My love is in another realm and I have no way of reaching her. Will you help me in my quest?"

The mermaid suddenly looked so pleased, she lifted her hands and grasped her own face "Oh, you poor poor man. Of course I will help you. Now what realm is your love in?"

Hook gave David a sly smirk before schooling his features and stepping forward towards the waters edge. David put his hand out to stop him getting too close.

"Robin said not to get too close" he whispered

"Aye, he's right" Hook muttered back before yelling to the mermaid "She is in a land of Magic known as Storybrooke"

"I have heard of it" the mermaid cried back "My Sister Ariel was there for a while, do you know her?"

"Aye" he replied then added "And Prince Eric"

The mermaid gasped and dropped back into the water swimming quickly towards the shore where she popped up with a huge smile on her face "This is so exciting. Give me your message and I will be sure to deliver it."

"You are too kind" Hook said with a little bow before he turned to David briefly then carried on "My love's name is Emma Swan. Can you please inform her that I, Killian Jones and her Father are just fine? If I may ask a further favor... I need to know that our Sons are alright, can you please bring that news back with you?"

"Of course" she replied with a sad smile "I will return as soon as I can but to get to Storybrooke may take a day or two. Will you remain here?"

Hook gave a sudden frown but Bear answered for him "I will be here, when you return I will send a message back to camp to alert... Killian... that you are back. Is this satisfactory?"

"Perfect" the mermaid replied before turning in the water, she dipped beneath the surface and at first David thought that she had simply gone but she broke the surface a little way out and yelled "I will be back as soon as I can"

"No mermaid can resist a tale of true love, they are hopeless romantics" Hook sighed

David turned to look at the Pirate who was just staring out across the water, he lifted his hand and laid it on the Pirate's shoulder "That's a good thing for us and at lease this way we will know about Junior"

"Aye" Hook sighed again dropping his head to look at his feet and when Bear walked back to where Robin and Willow sat the Pirate added "I'm not sure I can do this David"

"Yes you can" David replied straight away "You would do anything for those boys and my girl"

Hook suddenly looked up and met his eyes "I would die for them"

"I know" was all David could say in return... it was the truth and they both knew it.


	90. Chapter 90

**Long chapter tonight as I more than likely won't be able to do another one until Monday, busy weekend ahead.**

 **Camp ahoy and some positive steps to help our poor battered Pirate.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian sat on the log as Bear and Willow readied themselves to get underway again. He had been half tempted to insist that he walk for a while but his pain level was starting to rise again and he didn't want to give David any excuse to dope him up with that damned tea again so he decided to just stay quiet... he did not want to be forced into more sleep.

"Captain needs taught a lesson boys"

Killian shook his head trying to chase the voice away and sighed, why could Devin not just leave him be? The demon was dead and yet he still taunted him and that damned image of Junior kept coming back to his mind too.

"You OK?" Robin suddenly asked dropping down onto the log next to him

"I will be better when we get word from home" Killian replied with a tight smile before looking away to stare at the embers that still glowed in the fire pit.

"You have a Son?" Robin practically whispered

Killian gave a deep sigh, he knew the question would arise sooner or later but he wasn't sure he was ready to answer, not when he didn't know if Junior was still... Gods... this was torture.

He tried to pull in a deep breath but it caught in his chest and he felt the first tremor as Devin's voice invaded his head yet again. Robin's hand slid across his back before rubbing up and down a few times.

"It's OK you can talk to me when you are ready, I can see that, for now, you are not"

"I want to" Killian grit out looking at his friend "I... I just can't"

He took another gulping gasp and dropped his head as he tried to settle his breathing.

"Hey, no pressure" Robin replied

David was suddenly crouching in front of Killian "I can fill him in if that would be easier"

"Aye but please wait until I am out of earshot I cannot listen to this tale again..." He closed his eyes when Devin's voice once again interrupted his thoughts.

"OK no problem" David said putting his hand on Killian's thigh "You ready to get underway again? The quicker we move the sooner you can give the Chief his good news"

Killian gave a little smirk, David was trying to distract him "Aye Mate but perhaps Robin can regale me with a few tales of his time in Sherwood Forest as we go." He looked to Robin "I am interested to know how you came to be the man I see before me today"

"Oh ho I can certainly do that" Robin said with a wide smile standing quickly and holding out his hand to Killian "Let me assist you back to the stretcher and then I will tell you of the time that I first met the Sheriff of Nottingham. That man was a buffoon if I ever did meet one"

It was just the distraction Killian needed and before too long he was gripping his ribs tightly as both Robin and David roared with laughter by his side as they carried on through the jungle.

"Are you trying to kill me Mate?" Killian gasped around a bark of laughter

"Hey do not blame me Pirate, you were the one who wanted to hear this tale" Robin laughed back but then he was suddenly nodding up the track ahead "We are here"

Killian gave a nervous smile then suddenly had a thought.

"Stop, let me down. I want to walk into camp"

They quickly set the stretcher down then David and Robin pulled him to his feet, he once again wrapped his arm around David's shoulder gritting his teeth when it pulled on his ribs and after a few minutes he was being walked into a large clearing in the trees.

A murmur ran through the air as more and more people looked up to see them coming then all of a sudden they were whooping, all out of sync with each other causing the sound to seem never ending.

David turned to look at him and grinned "This is for you Pirate"

Killian couldn't find words to reply he just found himself smiling as he was lead to the centre of the clearing where the Chief was sitting cross legged by a small fire but suddenly the butterflies that he had felt earlier were back when the Chief met his gaze with a very steely gaze.

"Sit" was all the Chief said in a deep booming voice

It was awkward as hell and by the time Killian was sitting on the ground opposite the middle aged native he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to get back up again. He had also broken out into a sweat as a wave of nausea washed over him, all in all he felt pretty terrible as he looked up to face the man sitting opposite him.

The Chief eyed him with a deep frown on his face before suddenly breaking out into a wide smile, throwing his arms in the air and shouting.

"TODAY IS A GOOD DAY, FOR APENIMON HAS RETURNED"

The whole camp burst into loud cheers and all of a sudden Killian was surrounded as everyone seemed to want to lay a hand on him. His heart was instantly thumping in his chest, he tried to keep smiling but the claustrophobic feeling was suddenly all consuming. He tried to lift his arms to get them to back off but more and more people just kept on coming.

"STOP" David's voice cried out as Killian really started to panic "Please just stop. Don't crowd him"

The crowd parted and David was there. Killian focused on his face as he pulled in a few deep breaths while gripping tightly to David's arm to try and help ground himself.

"It's OK" David soothed "I'm here, big breaths, that's right"

"Please accept our apologies Apenimon, we meant no harm." the Chief said with a voice full of regret

"I...I am fine..." Killian grit out as he settled "but please... just call me Hook"

The Chief gave a slight nod "Of course"

The crowd moved away but they all stood in little groups just watching and Killian couldn't help feeling self conscious as he tugged his stump into his lap and hid it from sight while wishing more than anything in the world that he had his hook or at least a pajama top to cover his arm. The Chief seemed to just be sitting waiting so Killian gave David a quick smile.

"I am fine now Brother"

David gave a smile in return then just dropped down next to him sitting crossed legged too obviously not willing to leave Killian's side, something that he was glad about... this was harder than he thought it was going to be.

He cleared his throat and looked to the Chief "I want you to know that I have NEVER laid a hand on any of your people. The Brave that was killed was..."

The Chief lifted his hand and silenced Killian "Pan... it was all Pan and his shadows. We know that now."

"Aye... Pan" Killian sighed out but then he suddenly remembered what he had to say "The Brave was not the only one that Pan used to drive a wedge between my crew and your people"

The Chief dropped his gaze and sighed "My Daughter... Little Eagle told us that you killed her but Tinkerbell told us later that this was not the case... that Pan's shadow in fact took her off to a different land."

"Aye" Killian agreed with a chuckle

"You find this funny?" the Chief suddenly asked letting his features fall into a deep frown

"Not at all Mate" Killian replied with a wince as he tried to get more comfortable "But it seems our paths were destined to cross many times in a life time... I know where Tiger Lily is"

The Chief stood quickly and his eyes went wide as he gasped "You do? Where?"

"In the realm from which we have come" Killian replied with a soft smile "I shall tell you everything I know but first may I perhaps lie down somewhere? Sitting on this hard ground is not something I think I can maintain much longer"

The Chief nodded quickly before turning to a small group not too far away and making a few hand signals. Before he even knew what was happening Killian was helped from the ground and was practically carried into one of the teepees. He was settled on a raised bed and propped up on a pile of furs in no time. David stood off to his side like a bodyguard but when Killian gave him a nod the Prince relaxed a little.

"I will be fine with the Chief David, go get yourself seen too. Your feet must be agony" Killian said in a low voice

"Yeah, they have felt better. I'll just be outside if you need me" David muttered before giving a quick smile and ducking out of the door way.

Killian was suddenly by himself with a man that he had avoided for centuries but he found himself happier than he had in days as he saw the hope on the Chief's face... he needed to find a way home but not just for him, he had another family to reunite too.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma felt numb as she dropped down onto her bed, she just flopped to the side and brought her legs up curling herself into a ball.

And she cried.

The racking sobs tore through her, all the hurt that she had kept shoving down, hiding with hope was suddenly free and it was consuming her whole. She couldn't do this, she couldn't lie here in this bed by herself for another six months until a stupid plant flowered... this wasn't fair.

She lay clutching her pillow for a while as the sun moved across the wall but eventually she heard the door to her cabin open and instantly tried to lie still in the hope that whoever it was would think that she was sleeping but after a few seconds the bed dipped. More than anything she just wanted to be left alone but when she peeked open her eye and it was Henry's face by her side, her heart broke at the sight of him and she was crying again.

"It's OK Mom" he whispered pulling himself onto the bed and lying down next to her.

She reached out to him and pulled him in "I know" she sniffed "I'm just being stupid"

"You're not being stupid" he replied "I get it. You thought they were coming home sooner, you're allowed to be upset"

"When did you get so wise?" Emma chuckled into his hair

"I have a pretty awesome family that have taught me everything I know"

Emma just hugged him in tighter, they lay like that for a while until Emma felt better and she suddenly wondered where Junior was.

"Where's your Brother?" she asked pulling back so she could see him

Henry gave a laugh "Last I saw him he was practically devouring my Math book. I tried to give him the one that the school sent for him but it was too easy, he's currently sitting in the galley with Mom and Grandma"

Emma pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly "Well let's go see how he's getting on, I swear that kid's like a sponge. It does make me wonder just how much more Hook knows than he lets on"

"I know what you mean" Henry chuckled pulling himself up from the bed and flattening his hair "I swear Junior must have a photographic memory, he just seems to be able to read something once and it sticks... I'm kinda jealous"

"I know what you mean" Emma laughed "I sucked at school"

They made their way back to the galley and Emma found herself laughing as she stepped through the doorway to find Junior scribbling madly on some paper with his tongue sticking out.

"You OK Kid?" she asked ruffling his hair

"Aye" he replied quickly "I am trying to figure out the speed which this vessel is travelling by simply calculating the distance and time"

Emma looked at the page to find that the question was in several different parts and that "the vessel" was a train that had numerous stops along the way... her mind was blown in a second.

"You can do that?" she asked raising her eyebrows

He just nodded and went back to his paper "It is fun"

"Whatever makes you happy Kid" she chuckled "But don't ask me to help if you get stuck, I can barely count to ten some days"

He gave a little snort and she cried out with a laugh "Hey, you're not supposed to mock me"

He just grinned at her for a second before going back to Henry's book.

"I think we may need something a bit more advanced than I first thought" Mary-Margaret whispered before giving Emma a loving look "You OK?"

Emma gave a definite nod "I am fine, I just had to get my head round it. They ARE coming home that is the main thing, six months will pass in no time. We may just need to delay Christmas until Hook gets back, he will not be happy is he misses it"

"What is Christmas?" Junior asked cocking his head and looking at Emma

"The most fun you'll ever have" Emma said sitting down next to him and giving him a tickle "Papa LOVES Christmas so we can't do it without him, agreed?"

"Agreed" Junior said with a smile

Suddenly a bubble of worry gathered in Emma's stomach as she looked at him, was he about to have a melt down when he realized that Hook wasn't coming home for months.

"Hey" she said getting his attention "You know how Gina was studying her book?"

He nodded "To find a way to bring Papa and Grandpa home"

"Yeah" she pulled in a breath and was about to explain when he gave her a smile

"They will be home in a few short months Momma... do not look so worried. We can be patient" his eyes went to Henry, she saw him give a little nod and suddenly Emma was fighting back tears again. Henry had already explained everything to Junior and the Kid was trying to be brave for her...

She had the best kids in the world.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David sat down with a sigh, his feet were now killing him and it would seem that Robin knew that as he approached with a young man in tow.

"David this is Lark, Lark this is David" both men gave a nod and shook hands as Robin carried on "Lark is the best Medicine Man you could ever hope for, he has agreed to attend to your feet and once he is done I have some soft shoes that should fit you"

"He should see to Hook first, I can wait" David said immediately, the Pirate was in a much worse state than he was.

"No one must enter the Chief's teepee unless invited. Do not worry I will attend to Apenimon soon enough but for now let me help soothe your feet, they look painful" Lark spoke in a deep voice that caught David off guard, the voice seemed too deep for such a young man

David gave the teepee a nervous look, was Hook OK in there by himself? The last thing David wanted was for the Pirate to have a panic attack and him not be there, why had he not insisted on staying with him?

"Your friend will be just fine, let me help you"

"My Brother" David automatically corrected without thought as he still stared at the teepee but he let out a long sigh seconds later and moved his gaze to Lark "Alright but if they finish before you do, you help Hook OK?"

Lark gave a nod "Agreed"

David was squirming in pain within seconds of Lark touching his feet but suddenly Robin was sitting by his side.

"Do you want to tell me of Hook's Son while Lark works, it may help distract you"

"Sure" David said then hissed in a breath as the first makeshift bandage shoe was peeled back from his mangled toes

He told the story as Lark worked and Robin never once interrupted. David found himself fighting back his own emotion as he told of how they didn't know if the kid was even still alive or if he had simply blinked out of existence when the Jewel had exploded.

"I have no words" Robin finally said sitting back and blinking widely "I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling never mind what Hook is going through, he must be devastated"

"That's an understatement but it's more than that, it's physical too... he can no longer feel Junior's heartbeat and... I don't know, he just seems lost without it. Watch, you'll see what I mean, his hand keeps coming up to his chest. He may be smiling and joking on the outside but inside he's just hurting so much"

Robin sighed "Well we'll just need to hope that the mermaid brings back good news"

"God, I hope so... bad news may just kill him"

Suddenly Lark spoke drawing their attention "Fate has a strange way of steering us down the right path in life, I have a feeling that Apenimon has not seen the last of his boy, I can feel it deep within my soul"

"Yeah?" David asked as a bubble of hope grew in his belly

"There you go" Robin said with a smile "If Lark thinks he's still alive that's good enough for me, I have yet to see him be wrong"

David gave a thin smile but didn't say a word, he didn't want to jinx Lark's prediction. He was just about to change the subject when Lark suddenly smeared a cooling balm over his left foot and instead of speaking he let out a moan of appreciation instead.

"I will leave you with a pot of this ointment that you can use at will" Lark said with a chuckle as he moved on to David's other foot "The pain should recede quite quickly and walking should not be a problem"

"Thanks" David said with genuine gratitude as his feet were once again wrapped "They feel much better already"

"I am glad" Lark said standing up and nodding his head towards the Chief's teepee "The Chief seems to be finished."

David was up and moving on his now very bandaged feet before anyone could tell him that he couldn't. He headed straight to the Chief who gave him a wide smile as he approached.

"He is asking for you law man" he said in a low voice

"Is he OK?" David asked suddenly worried

"He is tired and from what I can see he is also in some pain... I was just coming out to summon Lark. The Medicine Man will have him feeling better in no time at all. Why do you not go inside too, I will have a bed brought in for you, I do believe that you could use some sleep as well"

"Thanks, that would be... that would actually be amazing. I've been so worried about Hook that I've not really slept in days"

"Well you need not worry anymore, he will be in good hands"

"Yeah, Lark certainly knows what he's doing"

The Chief clapped a hand on David's shoulder before walking off towards Lark and David ducked through the flap into the teepee to find Hook looking very tired but calm and happy.

"How did you get on?" David asked quietly

"Good" was all Hook replied before letting his eyes fall closed then he added "I am so tired David, I feel like a could sleep for a week"

"Well, there's nothing stopping you now. We're safe here, you can relax but I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait for about another half an hour or so before you pass out"

Hook gave a frown "Why is that?"

"Because a Medicine Man MUCH better than Whale is gonna have a look at you and believe me when I say it, he can work miracles, my feet feel amazing"

Seconds later both Lark and two women pushed through the entrance carrying a bed between them. Once the bed was down the two women gave Hook an appraising look and left while giggling furiously. David looked at the Pirate who was now grinning with an eyebrow high on his head.

"You, Pirate are taken... no eyeing up the ladies"

Hook waggled his eyebrow "I think you'll find that it was they who were doing the eyeing up not I, I am strictly a one woman man"

"Glad to hear it" David chuckled

He made his way over to the bed and lay down with a groan of utter bliss. Sleeping on that cave floor had done nothing for his back and as he now lay on the soft mattress he could already feel sleep tugging at him but he wanted to wait until Lark was done with Hook before settling down. He turned onto his side and watched as Lark carefully checked out all of Hook's injuries, the man frowned deeply when his hands fell on the Pirate's hip.

"What is this magic? You have metal in here?"

"Aye and in here too" Hook chuckled lifting his right arm a bit "Believe me when I say I needed it, it is fine Mate, do not worry about it"

Lark gave a very deep frown and mumbled a bit as he worked before suddenly clapping his hands together and rubbing them furiously then he placed them firmly on Hook's hip. The Pirate gave a grunt and his eyes clamped shut. David was half way up from his bed when Hook suddenly opened his eyes with a surprised look on his face.

"Bloody hell" he proclaimed "What did you do?"

"As much as I can with that thing in there" Lark replied still frowning deeply "If I ever meet the monster that did this too you I will have some choice words to say"

David chuckled as he lay back down "Strange that you should call him a "monster". Funnily enough in our realm he was known more for creating a monster instead of being one himself"

Lark turned quickly and looked back at Hook and the Pirate laughed "Not me Mate and whatever you managed to do I am grateful for, my hip has not felt this good in a long time so thank you"

"I am just glad that I can help, now what do you say about me looking at that shoulder?"

Hook gave a nod. David lay and watched as Lark worked swiftly stripping the sticky bandaging from Hook's chest. He hummed and frowned deeply again before moving to his bag of tricks and pulling out a few things. He gingerly cleaned the wounds front and back as Hook grit his teeth against the pain but in no time at all Lark was smearing a deep purple paste over the still slightly swollen skin before re-wrapping the Pirate with a fresh bandage.

Hook looked close to passing out by the time Lark finally stood back and wiped his hands on a cloth but he wasn't done, he suddenly stooped and pulled something else from his bag. David frowned as he tried to see what it was and he was even more confused when Lark didn't go back to Hook he walked to the head of the bed and hung something up from one of the supports.

"What's that?" David asked with a frown

"It's an ancient traditional item known as a spider's web but some may know it as ..."

"A dream catcher" David finished "We have them in our realm but I don't really know anything about them, what does it do?"

"This particular one helps to guide the sleeper, it doesn't stop bad dreams, it just helps the person to view them from a different perspective so that they can deal with whatever is playing out instead of feeling like they are not in control." Lark turned and looked at Hook and chuckled "And it looks like it's going to be put to work sooner rather than later"

David looked at the bed to find Hook sleeping soundly.

"You don't even know what you've done for him" David said suddenly fighting a lump in his throat "He has been plagued with nightmares for MONTHS... Thank you, I mean that, really. Thank you so much"

"It is my pleasure. He has done so much more for our Tribe and hopefully now he can lead us to a new land."

David gave a nervous smile "We will do our best, all of us together MUST be able to find a way"

"I hope so" Lark agreed with a nod of his head "and now I will leave the two of you to rest."

"Thanks" David replied with a smile and suddenly he was alone with only a sleeping Pirate for company but he didn't care, for the first time since arriving back in Neverland he felt like he could relax and sure enough once he closed his eyes he was asleep in minutes and his dreams were ones full of hope and happy faces, they WERE going to get home, he just knew it.


	91. Chapter 91

**So I woke up super early today... guess what I did to fill in my time?**

 **I couldn't leave you guys all weekend with nothing.**

 **So here is my gift to you.**

 **Don't worry, it's not a curse, it is a gift that should bring much joy.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **;)**

The falling rain on the side of the teepee was what pulled David from sleep but when his eyes opened he found that they were no longer alone. The Chief and his wife sat on the floor in the middle of the tent and were whispering in a foreign tongue. David just lay listening to the mumbling voices for a while, he felt warm and comfortable for the first time in longer than he could remember and wasn't willing to give his bed up just yet. Ultimately he must have drifted off again because the next thing he knew was that Robin was at his side shaking him awake and practically shoving a bowl of food in his face.

"Hmmmm... Thanks" he mumbled peeling back his eyelids to find that it must be dark outside because the tent was now illuminated by the soft glow from several lamps scattered about the place.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked perching himself on the edge of the bed

"Better" David replied in an instant then he was looking over at Hook "Has he woken at all?"

"Yeah, I helped him with a few essentials if you know what I mean then he managed some food but he's still tired David, I thought it best just to let him rest"

"You're not wrong there" David sighed out "I just hope he starts to feel better soon. Whatever Lark did earlier seemed to help"

Robin nodded and grinned "I did tell you that he could work miracles. He is currently working on a poultice to use on Hook's ribs, he didn't have anything made up earlier so I'm sure once he's put that on Hook will feel even better"

"Good" David replied before shoving a mouthful of food into his mouth. He gave a surprised look at Robin then his gaze fell on the bowl "This is amazing, what is it?"

Robin just shrugged "I have no idea, I told you before, I never asked. When myself and Roland first arrived I was unsure as to whether we would become the next meal or not so I kept my questions to myself"

David suddenly eyed the bowl differently and Robin gave a hearty laugh "It is not human flesh David, it was some kind of small animal, I just don't know what"

"Where did the Chief go?" David asked trying to change the subject quickly unwilling to look like an idiot any longer.

"He had another teepee erected... this one now belongs to Apenimon and Shilah" Robin replied with a smirk

"Shilah?" David asked with a frown

"You have had the name bestowed upon you... it means Brother"

David gave a few blinks and let his spoon drop into his bowl as he looked across at Hook "I like it, at least it's not as much of a mouthful as Apenimon"

Robin chuckled "I know what you mean"

"What's your bestowed name then?" David asked finally eating again

"I am known as Kajika which means "Walks with no sound" and Roland is Ciqala and that means "Little One""

"They're really into their literal names huh?" David chuckled

"That they are... Kuruk... or Bear as he introduced himself to you as, once fought off a bear with nothing more than his wits and a flaming torch. These people do not receive their proper name until the name finds them"

"Lark?" David asked with interest

"He has a way with animals and is frequently heard whistling to the birds... some say that he is so at one with nature that at night he transforms into many different forms and sleeps in the wilds but I have yet to see this for myself"

David laughed "He'll get on well with Ruby when we get back"

"I'm glad to see you being so positive about it" Robin smiled "And I really do hope that we can find a way, this island is getting more and more unstable as time goes on. I don't know what will happen if we can't leave"

"Well it's just as well for you that my daughter is the Savior. They will find a way Robin, you and Roland will get back to Regina"

Robin gave a thin smile before just reaching out to take David's empty bowl "Go back to sleep David, perhaps morning will bring some news that can help us in our quest"

David was still exhausted and before too long he found himself drifting off into sleep again with a smile on his face.

He was a Brother... he even had a name to prove it.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma woke early the next day to find her Mom still sleeping in the bed next to her. She gave a little sigh as she saw the sun beaming down outside, it seemed to be mocking her with the fact that it was very much still summer out there.

Emma pulled herself from her bed and wearily made her way to the bathroom for a shower. She just felt so tired, so empty all of the time that she was merely just going through the motions of routine now so once she had showered she headed to the galley to grab some breakfast. She was just about to plonk her butt down on the bench when Hook's voice sounded in her head.

"You know that you are being ridiculous Swan. Come on, snap out of it. Life is for living not just going through the motions. You are on THE most beautiful ship in all of the realms, the sun is shining brightly outside and you are going to sit there... in the dull gloomy light of the galley?"

She gave a wide smile, pulled in a breath and headed up to the deck. The minute she stepped out into the bright sunshine she felt a million times better.

"That's it Love, don't give up living until I return. Our boys need you to be strong, to show them that life is fun and FULL of possibilities. I love you with all my heart and I promise that I will be home soon, I will find a way"

"I love you too" she whispered with a sigh

"What did you say Momma?"

Emma swung around looking for the kid, where was he? "Junior?"

"I'm up here" he giggled and instantly her eyes found him sitting in the crows nest

"What the... HOW did you get up there with that leg of yours?" she cried out putting her bowl on the guard rail and practically running the the bottom of the rigging.

"I climbed" he said with a shrug "My leg is not so bad now, it only pains me a little"

Emma found herself laughing, Hook would find this funny "Room up there for one more?" she asked squinting against the sun

"Aye" he cried out in delight scooting over a bit

As she climbed an image of Hook climbing next to her on that beanstalk pushed into her mind and a flutter ran through her belly.

"I knew then Swan, I knew you were the one for me. I thought that you were my final treasure but I was wrong. Look up Love, HE is our treasure. We may have set off that day to that cave to find a simple gem stone but what we returned with is worth more than life itself, so treasure him"

Emma was beaming from ear to ear as she pulled herself up and over the edge, she managed to turn around before pulling Junior into her side.

"You two OK?" she asked the boy and his bear

"Aye" he replied with a huge grin "We were just enjoying the early morning sunshine and watching the people up there"

He pointed and Emma's gaze followed to see a few people milling about "You know, I've never been up here before, it's kinda cool"

"It's way cool" Junior grinned "I can see everything. I even saw two Mermaids earlier" he stopped and frowned looking up at her "I didn't know Mermaids could walk on land Momma but one of them did just that"

Emma's heart nearly stopped "What? You saw a Mermaid walk on land?"

"Aye" he nodded back earnestly "Honest Momma, I am not lying, I promise"

Emma suddenly grinned as hope flooded back into her "I know kid. I just happen to know that Mermaid very well. Now did you see where she went?"

He gave a little nod and looked back up towards town "I think she went into Granny's a few minutes ago, I lost sight of her by the clock tower but she never emerged at the top of the next street so I assume that is where she went and the other one swam up shore."

Emma smiled as her eyes fell "Smart kid, very smart. Come on, you want to meet her?"

"Aye" he cried out in delight then he was pointing again and yelling "THERE SHE IS MOMMA, THERE SHE IS, SHE IS COMING THIS WAY"

Emma was suddenly yelling too "ARIEL"

Ariel was looking at the Jolly but not seeing her so Emma started waving her arms around madly and yelling again "IN THE CROWS NEST"

Ariel broke out into a huge grin when she finally say them "EMMA, COME DOWN. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU... I HAVE A MESSAGE"

Junior gasped and was suddenly laughing then he yelled back to the Mermaid himself "FROM PAPA?"

Emma saw the look of confusion on the Mermaid's face as she yelled back "FROM HOOK"

"PAPA, PAPA, PAPA... he is OK Momma" Junior cried before jamming his bear in his mouth and throwing himself over the edge of the crows nest to slither his way down the rigging

"Wait for me kid" Emma laughed as she climbed down after him.

By the time Emma hit the deck Ariel was standing waiting for her, they hugged tightly and Ariel whispered in her ear "He is alright Emma, both him and your Father are alright"

Tears were falling again but this time they were tears of utter joy and Emma found herself grabbing hold of Junior and pulling him up into her arms to sit on her hip.

"I told you he'd be alright didn't I, I knew he would find a way to let us know"

Junior was grinning too but his little bottom lip kept quivering as he pulled in a few deep breaths "Winter will come quickly Momma, we can be brave until then"

She pulled him into a tight hug and she could feel his tears suddenly falling against her neck, the kid was so happy she could practically feel him shaking and it melted her heart.

"Soooo..." Ariel said in an awkward tone "Hook has a Son"

Emma bounced Junior a little it to get him to sit up "Ariel this is Junior, Junior this is Ariel"

"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance" Junior said with a little nod of his head and a smile

"Oh, such lovely manners" Ariel cooed "I am very please to meet you too young man but what do you say to us going below deck and writing a message for Ho... your Papa? I can carry it back with me and he will know that you are OK. That was the one thing he asked of my Sister, the one thing he wanted to know was that his Sons were alright."

Junior nodded again and gave a wide smile as he hugged P.B. in a bit tighter "Henry and I are just fine"

"I am glad" Ariel replied with a sweet smile before looking to Emma "I thought that Andrina... my Sister... had simply heard Hook incorrectly when she told me he had said "Sons", I assumed that he was just talking about Henry. How wrong was I?"

Emma gave a sigh "It's a long story Ariel, one which I will happily share at some point but I need you to get word back to Hook, he must be going out of his mind not knowing if Junior is OK or not, their connection is not as simple as it first looks"

"Let's go then" Ariel grinned then looked to Junior "Do you want to show me the way?"

Junior nodded furiously so Emma set him down "Momma, my crutches are behind the barrel"

Emma gabbed them and handed them over and he was off not being very quiet about it, if they had wanted to surprise Henry and Mary-Margaret they would have been disappointed but Emma didn't care she was beaming from ear to ear as she followed behind her Son and the Mermaid as he yelled at the pitch of his voice.

"PAPA AND GRANDPA ARE ALRIGHT... WAKE UP HENRY... WAKE UP GRANDMA. WE NEED TO SEND A MESSAGE BACK... THERE IS A MERMAID HERE TO HELP US"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian awoke with a smile on his lips but the dream skittered away from him before he could store it away in his mind... had he been climbing rigging with Swan?

He peeked open his eyes to find the teepee still quite dull and the rain was battering down on his soft leather surroundings but he didn't care, he was warm and dry and he felt better than he had in days... that was until he tried to sit up and his ribs tried to kill him.

"Gah" he gasped out immediately dropping back down onto his bed

"Don't move so fast then you idiot" David's muffled voice came from the other bed

"Wonderful advise" Killian grumped back "I shall remember that in future"

"Yeah well" David's voice got clearer as he pulled his head from beneath the covers "Hopefully Lark will have something soon that will help but for now I can get you some tea if you want it"

Killian sighed "As long as it is just that, I do not wish to sleep any more so some light pain relief will be sufficient."

"I can do that" David said around a yawn as he hauled himself out of his bed "Wow, I feel so much better"

Killian smiled "I know the feeling, I have not felt this good in weeks..." he then chuckled "aside for the searing agony in my chest I mean"

David worked quickly making the tea, it would seem that someone had kept the fire burning through the night something for which Killian was grateful. He could tell by the light that it was probably very cold outside and if previous cycles followed the same pattern this rain would surely turn to snow before too long. Unwilling to aggravate his ribs more than necessary Killian waited for David to come over before he tried to move.

"Help me sit up Brother"

David chuckled as he pulled Killian up from his bedding "It's official you know"

"What is?" Killian asked through clenched teeth

"The Brother thing" David said sitting down next to Killian on the edge of the bed "My name here is now Shilah, it means "Brother""

"Catchy" Killian chuckled back but then gave a serious look "And fitting"

David just nodded and picked up the tea before handing it over "I think you're past the stage of me feeding you, you got it?"

"Aye" Killian replied as he took the cup and gulped down a couple of mouthfuls before asking "Any news yet?"

David sighed deeply "Do you really think I'd let you sleep through it if there was? You heard the Mermaid, it's gonna be a couple of days. Come on, let's get you up, you have got to need to pee by now"

Killian knew David was right but he couldn't help but feel the happiness that he had felt after waking up leaving him so with a sigh he allowed David to pull him upright. He took the first tentative step fully expecting his hip to rebel against him but he stopped with a gasp when he found that although there was still some pain it felt MUCH better than it had in months.

"What wrong?" David asked in concern

"Nothing is wrong" Killian replied with a quick glance to the side "Let me go"

David gave a worried look but did as he asked and Killian was suddenly grinning like a fool as he managed to walk unaided for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Whoa... what did Lark do to you?" David gasped in awe

"I have no bloody idea Mate but whatever it was I owe him"

"How's the shoulder?" David suddenly asked in excitement

"Still sore and very stiff but that feels much better too" Killian beamed then he chuckled "Come on, let's go for a walk in that rain... Right now I'd walk through a bloody blizzard just to keep moving, it's been so long since I could do this by myself"

"Come on the Apenimon, let's go" David grinned at him before ducking out of the tent.

Killian narrowed his eyes as David disappeared and he muttered to himself as he slowly followed "I'll give you bloody "Apenimon" Mate... Right across the back of your head. We'll see how "Worth of Trust" I am after that!"


	92. Chapter 92

**I woke early again so as my two year old cousin would say... Tah-Dah**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"ARIEL" Mary-Margaret cried out as she rushed forward and threw her arms around the Mermaid.

Emma smiled as she watched first her Mom then Henry hug the life out of Ariel while Junior pulled himself up on to the couch and managed to give a few little excited bounces while singing.

"Papa is fine, Grandpa is fine, Papa is fine, Grandpa is fine aaaaaaaannnnnnd they are coming home"

"OK Kid, calm yourself down before you hurt yourself" Emma chuckled as she took his hand and motioned for him to sit down.

Ariel sat next to him and gave him a wide smile "Aren't you just the most adorable little boy child I have ever seen. Now do you have paper? Perhaps Emma can help you write your message"

Without missing a beat Junior looked to Emma "Can we not make a video thing using your talking phone so that Papa and Grandpa can see how happy we are that they are alright"

Emma grinned and her eyes went wide in wonder "You are a genius Kid but I'll use Papa's "Talking phone", it has a full charge so they'll be able to record a message and send it back. I have a waterproof box that we can put it in, I'll go grab it, be right back"

Emma practically sprinted to her cabin, all the time grinning to herself. She hauled open the drawer and grabbed the cell phone that she had flung in there the first night that they had got back to the Jolly. She had turned it off not wanting to see the picture of them all smiling up at her every time she nudged the cell so when she turned it back on she gave a laugh when the full battery sign showed on the display.

"Just hang on Hook, we are all fine I promise... Junior is fine"

She was running back to the hold in less than a minute where she found the others all chatting excitedly.

"Momma" Junior yelled out "Did you get it?"

"I did" she grinned back "Now, if Ariel will just help me we can all sit together and record the message. Come on, everyone on the couch."

Emma quickly explained to Ariel what to press once they were ready and in seconds they all sat with HUGE grins on their faces.

"OK I think Junior should speak first then maybe Henry then Grandma and then finally me"

"And Neal can wave along with P.B." Junior added seriously raising his bear up

"Great idea" Emma said giving him a little tickle to which he squealed loudly, the kid was far too excited for his own good. "Right Ariel, let's get this done before Junior bursts with excitement, which could get messy!"

Ariel laughed then schooled her features before pressing the button and giving a little nod.

"PAPA" Junior yelled out then he babbled quickly "You are OK, I am so glad to know that you are OK... I have missed you so much that I thought that I may die, my heart had hurt too much to bear but now it soars with joy to know that you and Grandpa are alright. I love you Papa... and you too Grandpa and LOOK" he suddenly held up P.B. and Emma nearly snorted with laughter "P.B. and I... that's what we call Pink Bear now, P.B., well P.B. and I have been making a scrap book filled with photos of all the fun things that we have been doing so that you could see that we have been brave while you have been away. I will show you when you get home but Henry wants to say something now. Bye bye Papa, bye bye Grandpa"

"Good job kid" Emma said tugging him in and dropping a kiss onto his head "Henry, your turn"

"Hey Grandpa, hey Old Man" Henry started in a much calmer voice "I miss you guys too. Killian I promise that I am looking after Junior, he is fine. He is getting his stitches out soon and will be starting school on Monday but he's already started practically devouring my school books so I hope that they can keep up with him." he gave a little laugh as he looked at Junior who was still grinning like an idiot "Grandpa, I'm looking out for Neal too, he misses you. I love you guys, see you soon."

Emma looked to her Mom who seemed to fighting back tears as she took in a deep breath.

"My Charming" she half laughed half sobbed "I miss you so much. I know that you will be just fine, you both will. We are all fine here so you don't need to worry about us just look out for each other until we can all be back together"

Suddenly Emma's heart was thundering in her chest as she realized that it was her turn to talk, how was she going to be able to do this without losing it but then Junior turned and whispered up to her in a not very quiet voice .

"Be brave Momma, be brave for Papa and Grandpa"

Emma pulled in a breath and smiled for the camera "Hey guys. As you have heard we are all fine, even P.B. here" she gave a laugh as Junior held the bear up again and made him do a little happy dance "We have found a way to bring you guys home too but it's gonna take a bit of time to fix so just stay safe OK. We need you guys to come home so please just keep your heads down and do what Hook does best"

She gave the camera a wink knowing that Hook would know that she was telling them to stay alive, she needed them both back so much.

"Dad, you guys can record a message and send it back, Ariel wants to help, there's a full charge on this thing and loads of space"

Junior suddenly lent to the side and took hold of Neal's little hand making him wave as the baby sat giggling on Mary-Margaret's lap. Everyone laughed when the Kid spoke for his bear in a deep little voice.

"We are waving goodbye now, send back a message soon. We all love you"

Emma nodded to Ariel who pressed the button again to stop the recording and let out a sigh "Wow, that was amazing, they are going to love it."

"Yeah guys you did all did great" Emma agreed getting up from the couch, she took the cell back from Ariel and held it tightly in her hand "I'm just gonna go get this ready to go, be back in like two minutes"

She took off from the hold before anyone could argue and headed for the galley to grab one of the water tight food containers that she used to carry soup to work but before she put the cell in she had another message to record.

She quickly flicked the camera app open and started recording herself "Hey guys, I had to do this away from the kids. I wanted to keep them happy, don't worry they know this already but I didn't want to bring it up in their first message. You need to know the whole story, we do have a way to bring you home BUT one of the things we need to make the potion is a flower that only blooms in winter. We are trying to find a way to hurry it up but at the end of the day if we can't we can still bring you home so please don't give up hope. You ARE coming home, it may just not be for a while. I miss you guys so much but we are honestly all fine. Junior is trying so hard to be brave and he makes me proud every day to call him my son. It was his idea to send the video message, I guess he's picking up on technology a bit quicker than you Hook. Send back a message soon Dad, I need to see you two with my own eyes and so does everyone else. Love you guys."

She gave the camera a little wave before ending the recording and turning off the cell so that the battery would still be full by the time Ariel got back. She then grabbed a towel and folded it around the cell and jammed it in the container to stop it rattling about before heading back to the hold. She had mixed emotions as she handed it over, she was happy to the point of tears but a huge part of her just wanted to scream with the pain that she felt at the thought of being separated from Hook for another six months.

In the end it was easier to stick a smile on her face and bid the Mermaid a safe journey back, so that is what she did, waving as she stood on the deck with a very excited Junior sitting on her hip and Henry cuddling into her Mom at her other side.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

In the end Hook's walk in the rain had literally just been a pee break followed by a quick trip around the camp where so many people wanted to shake his hand that David had faked Hook being tired and headed back to the teepee, all the faces just seemed to be too much for the Pirate to take and David had seen the panic starting to build. David had also noticed him starting to limp quite badly by the time they were getting back but Hook was still just grinning like a fool as he dropped his now VERY wet behind back down onto the edge of his bed ten minutes after leaving it.

"That was...invigorating" Hook chuckled and David was glad to see him looking so relaxed, it could have been so different after what had just happened.

"That's one word for it but if you don't get out of those wet pants you're gonna regret your little adventure." David laughed "Robin left some clothes ….. here, put these on"

David chucked over the soft leather pants and top before changing himself too. He managed to hang up their wet pajamas again quite close to the fire before sitting himself down, stoking the flames and throwing on some more wood. Hook was suddenly making his way over too and struggling down onto the floor.

"You could have just stayed on the bed" David hissed in sympathy when Hook groaned and gripped his ribs

"I could have" Hook replied giving a quick grin "But this is much more fun"

David shook his head and laughed, the Pirate was an idiot. Hook sat opposite him still smiling to himself and David wanted to keep it that way, he didn't want him falling back into his own thoughts so he spoke to break the silence.

"I seem to remember the last time we sat by a fire together you wore a different face"

"Aye" Hook replied but then he frowned and David's gut dropped, he had wanted to cheer him up.

"What's with the face?" he asked tentatively

"Bloody Prince Charles!" he suddenly burst out "She got to be Princess Leia, why was I not Prince Han?"

David laughed "I guess she was thinking on her feet"

"I would even have accepted William but Charles!" Hook reached up his hand and unconsciously rubbed his fingers over his ear making David grin even wider.

David laughed a bit more before adding in an indignant voice "YOU Pirate got my Daughter's first dance at her first ball"

"I taught her how to dance too" Hook grinned back

"What?" David asked with a frown

"Aye, two left bloody feet she had but I managed to teach her enough before hand so that she would look every part the Princess that she is"

"YOU!" David asked raising an eyebrow "You can dance?"

"When will you learn Brother?" Hook replied "I am a Pirate of many talents"

"Hmmmmm" David mused "So come on, spill. How did the fearsome Captain Hook learn to Dance"

"Ah ha, that would be telling" Hook laughed suddenly seemed unwilling to share as he scooted sideways a bit and lay down on his back next to the flames with a grimace.

"You OK?" David asked in concern

"Aye Mate, just still not very good at sitting without something behind me, I am fine"

"You know you don't need to do that?" David said going back to the dance conversation

"What?" Hook replied turning his head to look at him

"Hide" David sighed "I thought you trusted me? Why will you never tell me anything? You just laugh and change the subject"

"Sorry" Hook replied with a sigh of his own "I am just so used to having to hide everything that I forget that I don't need to with you."

David just stayed quiet hoping that Hook would carry on and he was right as the Pirate smirked and looked back at him "You know it will take away the mystery"

David chuckled "Maybe, like when you find out how a magician does a trick"

"What the bloody hell is a magician?" Hook asked with a frown

"Doesn't matter, tell me"

Hook let out a long sigh and shook his head with a laugh "I read it in a book"

"WHAT?" David cried out actually coming up onto his knees "You learned how to dance from reading it in a book?"

"Aye" Hook laughed back "I did tell you it would ruin the illusion Mate."

"Well it does lead me to another question" David said raising an eyebrow "What the hell were you doing reading a book about dancing?"

"I have had a LOT of spare time in my lifetime" Hook chuckled "A book on dance is better than mind numbing boredom"

"So what else have you read?" David was suddenly enjoying this

Hook gave him a nervous look before letting out a sigh "The worst one I have ever read was one on dressmaking"

David was howling with laughter now and was happy to see Hook laughing too "Dressmaking?"

"Aye" Hook nodded wearing a grin "The worst of it was I couldn't even try any of the things I learned out due to this bloody thing"

He held up his left arm and suddenly David wasn't laughing so hard, he gave a little cough to calm himself "You wanted to try to make something?"

Hook gave a nod "I cannot explain it David. Once I have learned something I get an overwhelming urge to do it. It has always been that way, even as a child"

And there they were faced with the fact that they were about to discuss Junior. Hook gave a deep frown then a quick smile.

"Books to me were a way of escaping" he stopped and gulped "The Captain was a terrible man David, the things he did to me are unspeakable... I just thank the Gods that Junior escaped his clutches before too much damage was done"

"You can talk to me about it if you want" David said in a serious voice

But Hook seemed done with it "It was all so long ago David."

"I know but it obviously still bothers you. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me"

"You always are" Hook replied letting his eyes close again.

David thought that he had gone to sleep, they had been sitting in silence for a while when Hook suddenly turned his head with a feral grin on his face.

"Once there was this one book that I found... well... OK, I stole it from..." He seemed to suddenly be thinking that he maybe shouldn't say but then he grinned again "What the hell? I stole it from Regina's place... oh David you have no idea what that woman is capable of... in the bedroom department if you know what I mean"

"Stop right there Pirate, this conversation just got all kinds of wrong. That is Mary-Margaret's step Mother AND Henry's Mom you are talking about and that is weird enough without you putting images of her up to... stuff with Robin Hood that I most definitely don't want to know about"

"Someone say my name?" Robin suddenly asked as he pushed through the doorway holding two bowls of food

Hook burst out laughing as David went bright red and got quite flustered, Robin didn't seem to care though he just headed over and grinned at the Pirate.

"I see you are feeling better Mate"

"Aye" Hook replied pulling himself up with a grin still plastered all over his face even though his hand was now clamped over his ribs. He then looked David right in the eye and said "I still have that book if you would like to borrow it"

"What book?" Robin asked innocently dropping down next to David

David had no words he just shook his head as Hook gave him a wink, he was gonna get it when Robin left!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian had been right, the rain had turned to snow and before evening had fallen the camp was covered in a thick blanket of the white stuff. He huffed out a sigh as he let the flap to the teepee fall closed and hobbled across to his bed where he dropped down with a groan.

"How's the hip?" David asked from his bed where he lay on his back with his arms behind his head.

"Fine" Killian grit out "But my bloody ribs are killing me"

"Well lie down then " David said turning his head to look at him "You want some tea?"

"Maybe in a while" Killian sighed before shuffling himself so that he could lie back on his bed

He closed his eyes and let himself relax, he was beyond tired but was also happy, he had managed to go the whole day with only one short nap. That to him was a major breakthrough and he could feel the difference in himself, he just felt better than he had in a long time, Lark truly did know his stuff and as if on cue the man himself ducked through the door flap holding a bowl in his hand.

Lark shook the snow from his hair and headed over to Killian's bed "I am sorry that I have taken so long making this but the island does not provide like it used to, I had to trek for half a day to find the berries I needed"

David was suddenly by the bed too and he asked "What? I thought Neverland had a never ending supply of food?"

"Maybe in years gone by but in recent times we have had to move camp several times so as not to put too much pressure on the surrounding area but each time we move it is becoming harder and harder to find the same foods that we used to. The weather seems to be effecting the wildlife's ability to reproduce"

"Another damned good reason to find a way off this island" Killian growled

But then Lark was suddenly dropping down onto the edge of the bed and tugging on Killian's top to get to his ribs. He shifted slightly to release the fabric for easier access and within seconds he was letting out a moan of pure bliss as the poultice seemed to seep right into his very soul. A warm sensation seemed to flow to the very point of his pain and instantly soothed it to a bearable level.

He could already feel sleep tugging at him by the time Lark finished and he lay watching as the Medicine Man explained to David when he should next use the berry mix. Killian managed to thank Lark with a few mumbled words before finally closing his eyes with the intention of going to sleep.

His dreams were strange, he kept seeing Junior's face but it was not like before... Junior was being silly, trying to make him laugh and kept repeating over and over again "I am alright Papa, I promise"

He briefly woke to find the teepee in darkness and David snoring loudly. Killian just settled himself back down and let sleep take him again and Junior was back but so was Swan.

"I miss you Swan" he said pulling her into his arms

"I miss you too but we are fine" she replied with a grin stepping back from his arms but as he stood looking at her the face changed and he was staggering backwards when he was suddenly faced with Devin.

"You will never be free of me Captain"

He was starting to panic but then something unexpected happened, Junior walked calmly up to Devin and stood right in front of him with his arms crossed.

"He may never be free of you bad boy but he is no longer afraid of you... he will figure out soon enough that HE himself has the answer to getting home.

Junior turned and looked at Killian but he had changed into Henry who was now smiling widely at him "I believe in you Old Man, you know how to get home. You have seen the way with your own eyes you just need to figure it out"

He was suddenly lurching from his sleep when someone gave him a shake, his eyes fell on David and he was about to berate him for waking him when his Brother spoke the words he had been waiting for.

"We just got word, the Mermaid is back"


	93. Chapter 93

**An early morning update again as I woke at silly o'clock!**

 **THE MESSAGE IS HERE!**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian was sitting up in seconds as his heart thundered in his chest, he was about to haul himself up expecting to have to return to Mermaid's Lagoon when he was suddenly blinking widely in surprise when first Bear then Ariel came into the teepee.

"Ariel!" he gasped out "How? I thought?..."

"My Sister found me before heading to Storybrooke knowing that I could walk on land if I needed to" Ariel rushed out before shoving a container into David's hands "Emma said you would know what to do with this"

Suddenly David was turning away pulling open the box, Killian just wanted to ask Ariel about Junior but she had followed David and was babbling excitedly, he tried several times to get her attention but when David pulled out Killian's very own talking phone he gave a gasp, could they really communicate this far apart?

Killian found himself holding his breath as his heart tried to beat it's way out of his chest but when David switched the cell on he didn't hold it to his ear like Killian had expected, he suddenly walked across the floor and dropped down next to him grinning like a fool.

"You ready for this?"

Killian had no clue what was happening but he found himself nodding anyway as words failed him. He felt sick as he looked at the phone and realized that they were about to watch a video. He let his breath out slowly but as the little screen suddenly lit up with his family's faces the breath caught in his throat and turned into a sob.

Junior was alright!

His hand immediately jumped up to his chest missing his other heart beat as Junior was suddenly talking. It was all a blur as tears started pouring from Killian's eyes and another sob escaped him. He was aware of Henry talking but after that his breathing started to get too much as his chest lurched up and down, he suddenly felt quite light headed and before he knew it David was crouching in front of him.

"He's OK Killian, he's fine. Take a deep breath."

Killian didn't know why his own body was trying to kill him yet again when he had just had the best news that he could possibly have asked for but it was and he was no longer in control as another rattling breath left his lungs. David was suddenly by his side sitting on the bed rubbing his back and little by little he managed to get his breathing under control but he was exhausted by the time he was finally able to take in air without issue.

"You OK now?" David asked as Killian was helped to lie down

Killian had his eyes shut but he opened them again unwilling to sleep until he had managed to watch that video again. Now that he had managed to calm himself and he knew that Junior was alright he needed to hear what had been said.

"David, I n-need to watch it again"

David gave him a worried look "Maybe you should rest first, you look like crap"

Killian shook his head "Please, I n-need this. I w-want to see it, p-please"

"OK" David sighed "But the first sign I get of another attack and I'm switching it off no arguments. Just remember that they are all alright. Junior is fine Hook, he is OK"

"Aye" Killian replied pulling in a deep breath

"OK, let's sit you up again then"

Once he was upright again he looked out into the teepee to find that everyone else had gone "Wh-where is A-Ariel?"

"Everyone left when you started to panic, they didn't think you'd want an audience" David said sitting down next to him "I said that I'd call Ariel back in once you were feeling better, you want her here?"

Killian nodded "Aye, sh-she has s-seen them with her own eyes and I want to know everything but let me watch this first just... just in case... I don't... I can't..."

He took a gulping gasp as his heart rate picked up again

"Right, take a breath and count to three before letting it out. Once you've proved to me you can do that ten times I'll hit play, if you can't I'm sorry I'm not risking you having another attack, you'll have to sleep first... we clear?"

Killian couldn't argue, he knew David was probably right but he NEEDED to see that video so he pulled in the first breath and held it. By the time he had managed to repeat it for the tenth time he felt much better and actually managed to give David a smile.

"OK Pirate, just keep breathing, remember to breathe" Killian nodded and David gave a shake of his head and muttered "I must be mad."

Killian was looking at the tiny screen again and without thought he held his breath until David shouted making him jump.

"DAMNIT HOOK, BREATHE"

"Sorry" Killian muttered and just did what he was told making a conscious effort to keep doing it as David hit the play button once more.

"PAPA, You are OK, I am so glad to know that you are OK... I have missed you so much that I thought that I may die, my heart had hurt too much to bear but now it soars with joy to know that you and Grandpa are alright. I love you Papa... and you too Grandpa and LOOK...P.B. and I... that's what we call Pink Bear now, P.B., well P.B. and I have been making a scrap book filled with photos of all the fun things that we have been doing so that you could see that we have been brave while you have been away. I will show you when you get home but Henry wants to say something now. Bye bye Papa, bye bye Grandpa"

Killian was crying again but this time he was grinning as he watched, David hit the pause button and gave him a sideways glance but when he saw Killian's grin he smiled too.

"That's better" he chuckled "You gave me a heart attack the last time you know?"

"Sorry Mate" Killian chuckled grasping at his chest again "It was all just a little too much I think"

"That's the understatement of the century" David openly laughed "You ready for the rest?"

Killian grinned "Junior is fine David... I could take on the world right now, show me"

They watched the rest of the video in silence and by the time it was done Killian's face was aching from smiling so widely but when David put the phone down and finally looked at Killian it was too much and he was suddenly crying again.

David pulled him into a hug, Killian threw his arms around his Brother's neck and buried his face in his David's collarbone and just let his tears flow, he wasn't panicking anymore this was just a pure emotional release.

"He's OK" he sobbed "Thank the Gods above David, he is OK"

"Yeah he is" David managed to reply and suddenly Killian realized that David was crying too and that he hadn't been the only one that had been terrified.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until David pulled back, he scrubbed his hand down his face and laughed "God, look at us"

"What a pair we make" Killian laughed back and he was back to grinning again but his grin fell when David gave him a serious look.

"There's another video on here, it looks like it's Emma, you want to see it?"

"Aye" Killian replied right away, if there was a message from Swan he wanted to see it.

"OK" David said with a smirk "No freaking out"

"Just play it" Killian threw back with sideways glance and David did.

"Hey guys, I had to do this away from the kids. I wanted to keep them happy, don't worry they know this already but I didn't want to bring it up in their first message. You need to know the whole story, we do have a way to bring you home BUT one of the things we need to make the potion is a flower that only blooms in winter. We are trying to find a way to hurry it up but at the end of the day if we can't we can still bring you home so please don't give up hope. You ARE coming home, it may just not be for a while. I miss you guys so much but we are honestly all fine. Junior is trying so hard to be brave and he makes me proud every day to call him my son. It was his idea to send the video message, I guess he's picking up on technology a bit quicker than you Hook. Send back a message soon Dad, I need to see you two with my own eyes and so does everyone else. Love you guys."

The little screen went black and Killian looked to his side and laughed "Could this day get any better Mate? We are going home, it may not be for a while but they have found a way, we WILL see them again..."

"Did you ever doubt it?" David laughed clapping his hand on Killian's back "Now, you lie back on that bed before you keel over and I'll go and get Ariel. Once you've had a rest and no longer look like death warmed up we'll record a message to send back"

Killian gave a groan as he lowered himself down but he felt happier than he had ever felt in his life, his hand settled onto his chest over his heart as he lay there grinning to himself. Junior was alive, Henry and Swan were fine as were Mary-Margaret and the babe. He grinned to himself as he was suddenly remembering Junior's birthday Party and that giant red monstrosity that had nearly killed David. There would be many more birthdays to come and Killian would make sure that each and every one was as special as Junior's first. Killian couldn't quite get his head around the news but it was true, Junior was still very much alive... and apparently playing with that blasted pink bear but Killian just grinned wider, if that thing made the boy happy, well so be it.

The lad was free to live his life, free of his link to Killian and as much as it pained him to not feel Junior's heart beating along side his own he knew that it was the right thing for both of them, Junior would no longer feel Killian's pain and more importantly when Killian's time finally came to leave this life Junior would be safe. The Lad would be able to live a full life without the worry of what was going to happen, he could be a boy, he could be himself and Killian was going to make damned sure that he felt both safe and loved.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"He's fine Ariel honest but he's really tired now so I thought if we waited out here for a few minutes he might just fall asleep. He'll feel better for it and won't scare the crap out of Junior when we record our message to send back" David said as he stood clutching onto himself to ward off the cold, the snow had stopped but it still lay thick on the ground and it was still decidedly chilly.

Ariel gave a little unsure smile as her eyes moved to the teepee entrance "I don't understand David, it was good news. Why did he panic?"

David gave a shrug "It's not always about panicking I guess, it can be as much about not feeling in control. He was being hit with so many emotions at once it was just too much and his body reacted, he can't help it... I know it looks scary but believe me when I say that what you witnessed is MUCH better than the ones he used to suffer from, he has actually learned how to deal with them quite well but they still take his strength"

Ariel sighed before looking back at David with a smile "His Son is just so sweet, he and Henry seem really close"

"Yeah, Henry is loving being a big brother" David agreed "But I should tell you now that Junior isn't exactly Hook's Son"

Ariel furrowed her brow "Emma said that there was something but she didn't have time to explain. She thought it was more important to let you guys know that they were alright"

David explained all that had happened and Ariel gasped and awed in all the right places until the tale was told.

"So now you can maybe appreciate why he reacted the way he did a bit more, this has been hard enough for me but for him... it must have been torture" David said with a sigh

"Poor Hook" Ariel replied but then she gave a wide smile "But the worst is over now, everyone is fine and you know that you will be going home"

"Yeah" David agreed "You're right. But right now I am getting cold, come on, let's go see if he's sleeping before my feet freeze off. How are you not frozen solid?"

He looked at Ariel as she stood next to him quite happily wearing practically nothing but she just grinned at him and shrugged.

"I live in the ocean, this isn't any colder than I'm used to"

"Well I came from a very warm summer just a few days ago and I am most definitely NOT used to this" he chattered back through his teeth

He gave a dramatic shiver then headed off towards the teepee and sure enough as he peeked his head inside it was to find Hook sleeping.

"He's out" he whispered and beckoned Ariel to follow him

David headed straight for the fire and dropped down next to it trying to heat himself quickly as Ariel sat down next to him.

"What's happening here David? I have never seen snow in Neverland before"

"We think that it's to do with the balance of the magic being disturbed, you know, after we took all the kids back to Storybrooke. Even the Natives want to leave and as soon as Emma and the others figure out how to get us home quicker EVERYONE is leaving"

Ariel nodded "They are working on it David, Emma and Snow assured me that they will find a way to speed up the process even Regina is helping"

"I'm not worried anymore Ariel" David replied with a sigh "I know that we WILL get home and Hook's doing much better, I can be patient if it means I get to see my family again"

They fell into easy conversation as Hook slept, both enjoying the heat from the fire when a sudden wind picked up outside and the teepee rattled vigorously. David looked around quickly coming up onto his knees.

"What the hell?" he gasped out as the teepee rattled again but this time straight after the rattle everything stopped and went quiet. "That was weird"

He looked at Ariel who was blinking widely just looking around but then there were suddenly raised voices from outside and Robin barged through the doorway.

"Oh thank God you are all alright" He breathed out bringing his hand to his chest then bending forward to get his breath back

"What's going on?" David asked getting up and rushing over to his friend

"The Lost Ones that we had tied up..." Robin gasped out looking up to meet David's eyes

"Please don't tell me that they've escaped"

"Not exactly" Robin replied with a worried look

"What does that mean?" David threw back

"Well... Only one escaped. The Shadow man just swooped in David, right in front of our very eyes and stripped one of them of their shadow before grabbing the other one and taking off across the tree tops. We tried to stop him but he nearly took Bear's shadow too, only a bit of quick thinking by Lark saved him when the medicine man threw a lit torch at the Shadow and he let go."

"Is Bear alright?" David gasped

"He will be just fine with some rest" Robin replied "But David this is the first that we have seen of the Shadow Man, the Chief said that he had thought that he had gone. Why has he some back? What was he looking for?"

David let out a long breath and shook his head "A new Lost Boy to replace Pan. We took them all away but the two boys that returned must have... I don't know... reactivate the Shadow?! I'm guessing here but I do know that unless we want the whole damn cycle to start again we need to get that Lost one back and take him to Storybrooke with us"

"I don't understand though!" Robin replied "If the shadow just needed a child ,why wait? Roland has been here for months"

"Roland is not lost though Robin, he is happy and secure... the Shadow feeds on the weak, he prays on Lost Souls and tricks them into thinking that they are powerful when all they are really doing is feeding the Shadow's power. We need to stop it before more Lost Boys start appearing on the island, if the Shadow Man took one boy alive but took the other's shadow he now has a way of leaving the island to trick other boys into coming here. I won't let this start again, I can't Robin. It needs to end once and for all"

"I agree" Hook suddenly said and when David looked at the bed it was to find the Pirate pulling himself up, the steely determination on his face clear to see "We need to send a message home David, they need to know that the Shadow has returned. I will not risk my Sons or your boy being brought here or worse being stripped of their own shadow in a sick twisted act of revenge"

"In that case" David replied grabbing the cell phone and heading over "We need to record two messages. One for the kids to see and one for Emma and Snow, come on, let's get to work"


	94. Chapter 94

**We get the return message tonight... get your hankies ready people.**

 **Tears ahoy**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian's mind was reeling as David sat down next to him. On one hand he was excited to send a message back to his family, they needed to see him as much as he had needed to see them but on the other hand he was worried about the Shadow Man.

"Give me the phone" Robin said stepping forward then standing next to a worried looking Ariel again "I'll make the recording but remember, please don't mention my name"

"Why?" David asked as he handed over the phone "We have a way home now"

"Yes but not for months David, I don't want Regina being put through that, not yet" Robin replied

"Well it's up to you but I think she would rather know" David sighed shaking his head

"You're right" Robin agreed but then he added "It is up to me and for now I say no so please, just drop it"

David held up his hands in resignation "OK, OK I'll leave it... for now"

Killian just held his tongue, it was not his decision to make and he had already interfered enough when it came to Robin and Regina's lives. His heart was practically doing flips in his chest as Robin held up the phone with a smile on his face.

"Right, I am ready when you are" Robin said and Killian's mouth suddenly went dry, what was he going to say?

David turned and looked at him "You ready?"

"I...I... bloody hell David, no! What do I say? My heart feels like it is about to leap from my chest and my mouth has gone dry"

David smiled and reached forward with his hand to touch Killian's chest gently "Just say what's in here, tell them what you're feeling, tell them how happy you were to see them, that's all they want to know"

Killian nodded and gave a quick smile as he pulled in a deep breath "Alright, I am ready"

"Great" David said clapping his hand on Killian's arm before turning back to Robin "Ready when you are"

Robin fiddled with the phone then gave a thumbs up and suddenly Killian was talking without thought, pouring out his feelings for his family.

He raised his hand and gave a little wave "Hello everyone, as you can see we are both fine if not a little worse for wear. We are currently the guests of the Piccaninny tribe so please inform Tiger Lily of this and allow her to send a message to her Father, he is overjoyed to learn that she is living in Storybrooke with Rufio and Rapha..."

He paused and pulled in a deep breath before giving a nervous laugh "Junior, Son... I too missed you more than I can explain. I did not know if you had even... if you were..." he gave a cough to clear his throat as a lump suddenly appeared "Just know that I love you too and that I am fine. I am very much looking forward to returning to you and the newly named P.B., he does look rather handsome in his Pirate coat."

He pulled in another breath as a tear trailed it's way down his cheek "Henry, you make me proud to be your "Old Man", I love you too Son and I am so happy to know that you are looking out for your Brother. Liam and Baelfire would be so proud to see just how you have taken to your role."

He gave a sniff and rubbed the tears from face with his hand before looking back at the camera "Swan" he started but suddenly it was too much and a sob escaped him.

David's hand was suddenly on Killian's back and he whispered "Breathe Hook, come on you can do this"

"I miss you so much" he burst out around another sob "I...I... feel like I have lost part of myself not once but three times over. I miss you all more than my soul can bear BUT I know that I will see you all again soon and that for me is enough. Time will pass quickly and I do not want you all to be counting the days until we return. Junior I want you to study hard, I want you to show the world what a smart lad you are. Henry I want the same of you Son but I also ask that you take care of the Jolly, she will need attending too and that job lies with her First Mate in the absence of her Captain. Swan... I...I will come home. I Killian Jones am in love with you Emma Swan and I WILL return to you... after all we have a wedding to arrange. I had planned on a Christmas wedding but perhaps a Spring one would suit our situation better. Anyway I will stop babbling Love and let your Father talk."

He looked to the side to see tears shining in David's eyes too but his Brother just grinned then looked at the camera.

"Hey guys." he laughed "Snow you better start organizing now, I know that you have just been dying for a time scale for this wedding and now you have one."

David looked back at Killian and chuckled "You know you just made my wife the happiest woman in the universe, she has been bending my ear for months wanting to plan things"

Killian gave a grin and looked back at the camera "Do as you please. As long as you are all there that is all that I care about. I know that these things are a Mother Daughter thing so I think it is just the thing for the two of you to plan together while we are away."

"Anyway" David interrupted so that he could carry on "Junior, you have no idea how glad I was to see those baby blues of yours. Kid, you nearly gave your Grandpa a heart attack. You better believe that you are getting a visit from the tickle monster when I get back for all my worry. Henry, keep up the good work Kid, look after your Brother but leave the other stuff to your Moms and Grandma, I don't want you worrying about things too much, I know what you're like so you have to promise me that you will concentrate on school and making sure Junior is happy OK, nothing else. Emma, Snow, I love you guys so much. We will be home before you know it. Keep strong, keep safe and give that son of mine the biggest hug and kiss from his Dad that you can. Speak soon"

Robin stopped the recording a gave a sniff "Well that was emotional, goodness only knows what I would have found to say"

"We're not done though Mate" Killian grit out through clenched teeth as he tried to move on the bed, his ribs were starting to complain about him being upright for so long

"Maybe we should take a few minutes, maybe get you some tea, you've gone a bit pale. You OK?" David suddenly looked quite concerned

"I just want to get it done" Killian replied quickly

"I know" David said getting up and heading to the fire "But the last thing you want is for Emma to be worrying more than she needs to so just shut up and listen to me, you're having some tea"

"Yes Dad" Killian sighed rolling his eyes

David laughed loudly "Back to "Dad" are we Son?"

Killian smirked but in seconds he was back to growling as he lowered himself down onto his bed.

"Do you still have that poultice that Lark brought in?" Killian called over to David

"I'll grab it in a second. Your ribs hurting?"

"Aye" Killian sighed closing his eyes "But that is nothing new"

Robin suddenly spoke "I can grab it, where is it?"

"By my bed" David replied

In seconds Robin was back by Killian's side "Do you want a hand to do this?"

Killian peeked his eyes open and gave a deep sigh "Aye Mate, that would be appreciated"

He tried to help by pulling his top back but the angle was wrong and he gave a groan when his ribs flared.

"Just let me do it" Robin said in a low voice "I will be done in no time"

He clamped his eyes closed when Robin started applying it expecting more pain but in seconds he realized that the archer was being extremely gentle and true to his word he was done in seconds leaving Killian to appreciate the warm feeling that seeped into his damaged ribs, the feeling was truly amazing and left him smiling. David handed him his tea a few minutes later and in no time at all Killian felt much better as he lay on his bed.

So much better in fact that he drifted off into sleep and within minutes he had visions of Junior, Henry and Swan laughing and screaming at the pool house in his head. Junior gave a particularly loud squeal of joy as he ran around the pool turning quickly to throw a water balloon. Killian followed it as it soared through the air but when it hit it's target his world narrowed as Devin snarled... the Lost One flickered a few times, blinking in and out of existence before suddenly doubling. Both Devins turned and snarled at Killian but they said nothing... Killian felt his heart rate pick up and he looked around himself trying to find the others, he needed to make sure they were safe but they were gone and he was no longer at the pool house he was in the clearing standing by Hangman's tree.

"You will NEVER be free from us" the Devins chimed in unison making Killian take an unconscious step backwards.

"Stay away from me" he gasped as he went, raising his hand to keep them back.

"You know how to win Papa" Junior's voice called out into the darkness but when he looked about the lad was nowhere to be seen

"See it Killian, you've seen it before" Henry's voice joined in

"We're waiting for you" Swan laughed "Hurry up and figure it out and we can maybe have that Christmas wedding you wanted after all"

"What? I don't understand Love"

"For being so smart you are not seeing what is RIGHT in front of you Pirate" Swan giggled

Killian was so confused, what was he missing? He looked back around himself only to find that the Devins had split up while he had been distracted. He spun quickly on the spot trying to relocate the demons but suddenly the Devin in front of him was raising his arm. Killian tried to get away as the Devin gave a maniacal laugh and threw the bean he held in his hand straight at Killian's feet opening a portal...

"Nooooooooo" he cried out trying to get away from the swirling hole that was opening beneath him.

Killian jumped to the side and he was gasping in pain again as his ribs flared but he didn't have time to mess about as there were suddenly hands on him.

"Get off of me" he yelled out trying to roll away

"It's just me, stop." David cried out. "You're gonna hurt yourself. What the hell were you trying to do?"

Killian opened his eyes to find that he was currently lying on the floor next to his bed, he let out a long breath as he relaxed a bit, these dreams were getting surreal. Although he could no longer really call them nightmares it didn't stop them being confusing and disorientating. He just wished that he could sleep just once without someone trying to either attack him or convince him he was being stupid and that he'd missed something.

"You OK?" David asked with a frown of concern

"Aye" Killian replied with a sigh and within seconds David had pulled him up and dumped him on the bed again before bending down and grabbing his blanket that he had apparently pulled over the edge with him.

"What happened?" David asked dropping down next to him as he clutched at his now pulsing ribs

"Mate, I don't have a bloody clue. These dreams are getting to be something else"

"I thought that thing was supposed to stop the nightmares" David said pointing at the dream catcher that hung from the side of the teepee

"They are no longer really nightmares" Killian replied wiping his hand down his face "I don't know what to call them other than confusing. Junior, Henry and Emma keep trying to tell me something but I don't know what they are talking about... they keep telling me that I know the answer to getting us home but I don't David, I swear I don't"

"Hey, it's OK, it's just a dream" David soothed "We HAVE a way home, you don't need to find one anymore so stop worrying about it and maybe the dreams will stop"

"I hope so" Killian sighed before looking out into the teepee "Where has Robin gone? And where is Ariel? We need to get this message done Brother, I do not want to leave them waiting longer than necessary"

"I hope you don't mind but when you fell asleep I recorded the other message so that Ariel could get back to Storybrooke. Robin went with her back to Mermaid's Lagoon, he shouldn't be too much longer"

"In all honesty David the thought of telling Swan of the Shadow Man was as you say "freaking me out" so I am fine with it as long as our family know that they need to be vigilant."

"They will, don't worry"

David had just got back up from the bed when Robin came back into the teepee carrying some food and wearing a smile on his lips.

"I thought you may be hungry" he said handing each of them a bowl before sitting himself down by the fire with his own "Ariel got underway with no issues"

"Good" David grit out before turning to Killian "You want to stay there or do you want to join us by the fire"

"Fire" Killian replied with a nod of his head towards Robin.

David took his bowl and helped him to his feet, he was happy to find that although very stiff his hip still felt better than it had in a long time and within seconds he was sitting by the flames tucking into his food.

"The Shadow Man" he suddenly said looking to Robin

"What of him?" Robin asked pausing his eating for a moment

"Which Lost One did he kill and which one did he take?"

Robin gave a sigh and let his bowl fall a bit "Xylo is dead and Jensen has been taken"

"Jensen, grab the rope"

Devin's voice was suddenly in Killian's ear, he clamped his eyes closed and pulled in a deep breath holding it for a second before letting it out slowly and looking back at David.

"That boy will not come back without a fight, he is almost as unhinged as Devin"

David nodded "We have to try though, we can't let the Shadow Man start to collect new Lost Boys, we have to stop him"

"Do we have any way of knowing where they are?" Robin asked with a frown

"I'd lay money on somewhere near the fairy dust trees at the far end of the island, that is always where the Shadow Man was found when I stayed here before. My men would NEVER venture up that far"

"Yeah well, we don't have a choice" David sighed putting his bowl down "First thing tomorrow I am heading out there"

"What?" Killian cried out "We have months before we head home David, how are we to keep him from the Shadow Man that long?"

"I don't care Hook, we will just have to find a way. We NEED to stop his magic building NOW. No hanging about. We need to end this"

"In that case I will be joining you, I will not let you risk yourself without me by your side again David, it is not going to happen".

David sighed "You are nowhere near healed enough to go anywhere, you barely made it around camp earlier"

"Well if you are going I am going too. The decision is yours. Either I struggle out of here tomorrow and we head blindly out into the jungle OR we wait a few days. We can form a search party, come up with a proper strategic plan and ensure we have somewhere to hide the boy... David listen to me, please."

"Hook is right, we need to make a solid plan" Robin added to the plea

"Since when did you become to voice of reason?" David grumbled to Killian

"Since you decided to be me and become reckless... Someone has to ensure that ALL of us get home and right now you are doing what I usually do and not thinking straight"

David sat heavily on the bed next to him "Fine... you win but I won't wait more than a few days so you better get busy with your physical therapy if you want to come too... I am not carrying your ass anymore, you can't walk, you don't come. Simple"

"Deal" Killian replied with a nod then chuckled "If only I had a pool that I could swim in"

Robin suddenly stepped forward "It might not be a pool but I know of a lake near by, maybe you could use that on the sunny days"

"Sounds ideal" Killian agreed with a quick smile "But until then there is nothing wrong with my brain. David, we need to talk to the Chief. No one knows this island better than him. We can come up with a strong plan of attack and with Lark's help I am sure that I will feel much better in no time, he has already worked wonders on me. We can hopefully be underway in as little as three days or so"

"I will go and find the Chief" Robin said walking to the teepee entrance but Killian was quick to pull himself up to his feet with only a slight growl

"No Mate, we should go to him." He shuffled forward after the archer with a grimace on his face but as he got level with Robin he grinned "The more I move the easier it will become and there is no time like the present to start my exercises. Come on, last one there is a rotten egg"

With that he pushed through the doorway and out into the clearing to find the sun blazing and all the snow gone. The birds were singing loudly, butterflies and bees were flying around their heads and the air was warm.

"What the...?" David muttered from behind him then added "I will never get used to this freaky weather"

Killian turned with a chuckle "Well one good thing can come from it at least, it would seem that I will be taking a swim later but first we have a battle plan to come up with."

Killian took off across the grassy area towards the teepee that the Chief had erected for himself with a smile on his face, he had purpose, he had a reason to keep pushing forward and for the first time in months he was going to be a part of something. He felt good, OK, he was still very tired and he had aches but they were nothing compared to what he had been dealing with before... he could do this, he WOULD do this.

He had found his confidence back and no Lost One, dead or alive was going to stop him... his family needed him to be strong so strong he would be.


	95. Chapter 95

**Silliness and not so silliness!**

 **lol**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

David wasn't happy, he still wanted to get underway as soon as possible but he knew that he couldn't. The meeting with the Chief had been productive, yes they now had a clear plan and a safe place to keep the boy but David didn't want Hook going with them and not because he didn't want his help he just didn't want his Brother being hurt again and this mission was going to be dangerous.

He was currently trailing behind Hook and Robin as the archer led the Pirate to the lake, Robin had told them that it was minutes away and it would seem that he was right as Robin suddenly stopped and held out his hand in front of him.

David looked beyond the archer but he was confused "What? Why did we stop?"

"Look again David, the lake is right in front of you" Robin chuckled raising his eyebrows

David did just that only this time when he looked there was a large lake before him "Whoa... that is..."

"Beautiful" Hook finished eyes going wide in wonder but then he gave a frown "How did I never see this before?"

"The tribe have some kind of spell over it I think. I swear I walked straight over this area hundreds of times before I knew it was here and it just looked like grass land to me" Robin replied with a shrug "Don't question it, just enjoy it"

Hook gave a huge grin "I plan to Mate"

David threw his arm out effectively stopping Hook as he was just about to strip out of his clothes "Just wait a second will you" he turned back to Robin "There's nothing lurking in there is there? No Mermaids, no giant squids or any other creature that would enjoy chewing our butts?"

Robin laughed "No, you are safe in there. I myself have swam in these waters many times along with Roland, I would not put him in danger and I wouldn't put you in danger either"

"Good enough for me" Hook said with a nod and promptly threw off his clothes before wading into the water and disappearing under the surface

David gave a sigh and shook his head with a chuckle "I swear he is part fish, him and Junior seem so at home in the water"

"Wooooooooooooo" Hook yelled as he resurfaced "It is a might chilly"

"It's full of snow melt you idiot, what do you expect?" David yelled back but Hook didn't seem to care he just set off out across the lake

David couldn't help but smile, it was good to see him doing much better even if he was currently ruining David's handy pink stitch work. His wounds had healed rapidly after Lark had administered his ointment and in all honesty the stitches could probably come out... maybe he'd do that later.

"You can find your own way back?" Robin asked before backing away "I need to get back to Roland"

"Yeah, it's not far, thanks Robin. This is great." David replied with a smile

"No problem" Robin said with a smile of his own "Just don't let him overdo it, he may regret it later"

"I won't" David chuckled "I think I may join him being honest, it does look quite good"

"Well enjoy" Robin gave a slight bow before turning and heading back into the trees

David stripped his clothes too and headed into the water "Jeeze... You weren't kidding when you said it was cold"

"That will be all the snow melt" Hook grinned as he swam over

"Yeah, very funny wise guy" David smiled back "But it is freezing. How about we just have a swim to the far end then head back?"

"If you are looking for a race I feel you may have the advantage here" Hook replied tipping himself into a dead man's float

"No racing, just a swim. Come on" With that he struck off at a slow pace so that Hook could keep up

"If this place wasn't so damned dangerous it would be a magnificent place to stay" Hook mused as he swam by David's side

David had to agree but it wasn't home "Give me Storybrooke any day"

"Not the Enchanted Forest?"

"Nah, I've got too used to modern living. The thought of being without electricity and running water again kinda made the decision for me" David replied with a laugh

"Aye, I love the Jolly with a ll my heart but I have to say, that shower is a wonder to behold" Hook laughed back

They reached the other side in about five minutes and David gave Hook a concerned look "You want to get out for ten minutes? Maybe warm up a little"

"If you wanted to see my body you just needed to ask" Hook laughed but started towards shore anyway

"Please" David scoffed "I've seen enough of your naked ass to last me a life time"

They lay on the sand and David could tell that Hook was tired, he was breathing heavily and clutching his ribs lightly but David held his tongue, he had to trust that if it was too much Hook would say, he usually did.

"Do not let me fall asleep here" Hook said turning with a HUGE grin on his face "There are parts of a man's body that should NEVER get burnt by the sun!"

David laughed and shook his head again "You are an idiot..."

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma woke to find the bed next to her empty and when she looked at the clock she almost jumped from the bed when she saw it was nearly eleven o'clock. Why hadn't her Mom woken her up? She quickly dressed, dragged a comb through her hair before tying it into a pony tail then brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her answer. Her Mom had left her because she had tossed and turned half the night and looked like crap.

She gave a heavy sigh "You better send back a message soon guys otherwise I'll not only need to dress up for Halloween, I'll just look like a zombie full time"

She headed to the galley expecting to find her Mom there but all she found was a note "Gone into town with Junior and Neal, will bring back lunch, won't be long"

Lunch sounded good but she still needed something so she grabbed a banana and headed up on deck to wait for them up there, they could eat lunch in the sunshine. Emma was just pushing the door open to step out when it pulled away from her and Regina stood in front of her.

"Hey, what you doing here?" Emma said in a light tone "I'm just gonna sit up top, you want to join me?"

"Sure" Regina agreed with a smile "I heard the news that they are fine, you want to talk to me about it? How is Junior? And Henry? They must be so relieved"

They settled on the seats up on the quarter deck "Junior and Henry are fine, me and Mom on the other hand are like, having a nervous breakdown. We recorded a message on Hook's cell and sent it back in a waterproof tub... now we're just waiting on a reply. It's torture. I mean, I know Ariel said that they were OK but I want to see them with my own eyes... Hook got a cross bow bolt through his shoulder for God sake, he was bad enough before without that adding to his issues"

"He will be just fine Swan" Regina soothed "David will see to it"

"I hope so" Emma sighed in return settling back into her chair "Anyway, can we talk about something else? I'm not sure my stomach can take much more"

"OK" Regina said sitting up straighter "How is Junior doing?"

"Better than I expected being honest" Emma suddenly laughed and pointed up "I found him up there yesterday morning, I hate to think what he's gonna be like when he doesn't need his crutches anymore"

Regina looked up at the crows nest and her eyebrows raised high on her head "He was up THERE?!"

Emma nodded and laughed "I tell you, he has no fear"

"I can see" Regina laughed back "But it's good to see."

"Yeah, it is" Emma agreed with a smile, she literally JUST opened her mouth to speak again when the boy in question yelled from the gang plank

"GINA, YOU CAME TO VISIT"

He whizzed across the deck coming to a stop right by Regina's side, he lent his crutches against the table then held up his arms to be lifted, Regina obliged and he hugged her tightly before settling on her lap.

"We got a message from Papa and Grandpa" he grinned

"I heard" Regina smiled back and asked "Where's Grandma?"

"She is coming" he said pointing to the gangplank

Emma jumped up and headed over to help as Mary-Margaret came into view carrying Neal on her hip and several bags from Granny's in her other hand.

"Let me help" Emma said taking the food

"Thanks" Mary-Margaret replied blowing the hair from her eyes "My, it's warm"

They headed back to the table where Junior was babbling excitedly. It would seem that Mary-Margaret had known that Regina was coming because when Emma pulled out the food it was to find lunch for Regina too. She looked at her Mom who just smiled then looked towards Regina with a knowing smile, yeah, her Mom was right, Junior had missed her.

"Would you like some of my onion rings Gina?" Junior asked when he realized that she didn't have any while still sitting on her knee

"Why, I do believe I would" Regina said with a wide smile "That would be just lovely, thank you"

"We are sharing Momma, Gina is having some of my onion rings"

"That's great kid" Emma replied sitting down and smiling "Why don't you sit on the chair? That way Gina can eat her lunch better"

Junior instantly started to move but Regina tugged him back "We are fine just the way we are Swan, We can share better this way"

Junior grinned widely and actually lent into Regina's front as he started to eat, this Kid was just too easy to love and it would seem that he had captured the heart of the former Evil Queen, who would have thought? Regina had changed so much in the last couple of years, she was almost unrecognisable.

Emma suddenly had an idea.

"You want to join us this afternoon? I thought that we could head to the park then swing by the school at finishing time, you know, meet up with Henry"

"That sounds lovely" Regina said with a gentle smile then she turned to Junior and added "And maybe we can stop by Archie's and see if Pongo would like to join us, I know how much you like spending time with him"

Junior gave a huge gasp "PONGO, yes please Gina, I love Pongo"

And that was it, it was decided.

So after everyone had finished eating and everything was cleared up they all headed off towards Archie's offices to ask is Pongo could come out to play.

"Sure thing" Archie cried out in joy "Pongo, do you want to go to the park with Junior?"

Pongo gave one bark and wagged his tail furiously

"He said yes, he said yes" Junior cried out practically jumping up and down on the spot

"That he did" Archie agreed with a chuckle "Let me just get his leash and he will be ready to go"

Ten minutes later they were heading into the park, Junior held Pongo's leash as he hobbled along on his crutches.

"Do you want me to throw the ball for you boy?" Pongo gave another bark causing Junior to turn to Emma "May I have the ball Momma?"

"Sure Kid"

Junior took off across the grass with Pongo now off leash bouncing by his side as Emma, Mary-Margaret and Regina settled on a bench.

"It's good to see him so happy" Regina chuckled as Junior threw the ball and Pongo took off after it

"He's been like a tightly wound spring since we sent that video to David and Hook" Mary-Margaret sighed "I just hope that their message gets here soon. I don't think I can wait much longer, I barely slept a wink last night"

And they were back on the subject that Emma had been trying to avoid but Regina saved the day when she suddenly steered the conversation away again.

"Oh, I meant to say earlier" she gasped giving Emma a knowing look then talking to Mary-Margaret "You thought about piano lessons for Junior, right?"

"Yes" Mary-Margaret nodded with a little frown

"Well I may have found the perfect piano for him to practice on"

"Yeah?" Emma asked "Where?"

"My house" Regina gave the biggest grin Emma had ever seen her give "I may or may not have bought it for him"

"REGINA!" Emma burst out with a laugh "You need to stop"

"Why?" she asked indignantly "I have money, he needed a piano and I could give it to him. Swan if I can make him happy I will, please don't ask me not to do that."

Emma gave an understanding smile "Thank you, I mean it. Thank you. You are so good to him"

"That's because he deserves it." Regina said looking across the park at the Kid as he squealed when Pongo suddenly licked his face

They sat watching him play for a while but eventually he hobbled his way over with a slight frown on his face.

"Your leg hurting?" Emma asked scooping him up into her lap letting his crutches fall to the ground.

"A little but not much" he replied but gave her a smile "May I have a drink though, all this playing is thirsty work"

Mary-Margaret dug in her bag and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it over before pulling out a bowl and another bottle.

"Come on Pongo, do you want a drink too?"

The dog wagged his tail happily as he drank from the bowl and Junior giggled "He was thirsty too Grandma"

They were all laughing when suddenly Pongo took off over the grass again but this time he was barking furiously, he stooped at the foot of a nearby tree and continued to bark.

"Must be a squirrel" Mary-Margaret chuckled

"I am going to see" Junior yelled and struggled down from Emma's knee, he grabbed his crutches and was off again.

"God he can move" Emma laughed as she watched but the laugh died in a second when Pongo turned and was suddenly biting hold of Junior's sleeve, trying to drag him away "What the hell?"

Emma was running in an instant and her pace only increased when Pongo gave a particularly hard tug and Junior fell to the ground in a heap. He was crying by the time Emma reached him but Pongo was still trying to pull him away.

"PONGO" Emma screamed "Leave him, I've got him. What is it boy? What's wrong?"

Pongo took off back towards the tree and Regina followed him squinting up into the branches but whatever it was was obviously gone as the dog only gave a whimper before running back over to Junior who was now being cradled in Emma's arms as she knelt on the ground. Pongo placed his chin on Junior's shoulder and whined.

"He's OK Pongo, he's OK" she hugged Junior in tighter as he cried into her neck "What did you see huh?"

"It was a monster" Junior sobbed pulling himself back "I saw it's red eyes Momma, it was hiding in the tree"

"Well it's gone now" Emma soothed pulling him back in "You're OK, Pongo scared it away"

She felt him give a little nod and he sniffed before pulling back and looking up at her "May we leave? I do not want to stay here"

She nodded "Come on then, it's nearly time to pick up Henry anyway . We can maybe just stop at the library on the way and choose a new book to read seeing as you have practically devoured all of yours, would you like that?"

He just gave a little nod.

Emma set him down on his feet again expecting him to ask for his crutches once she was standing but he was suddenly clinging to her legs burying his face against her thigh.

"I am frightened Momma" he whispered when she bent down

Emma gave her Mom a worried look before hoisting the Kid up into her arms "It's alright, Momma's got you. Grandma will get your crutches"

"I'll get them" Regina said in a low tone "Mary-Margaret has the baby to carry"

They headed out of the park but no matter what Emma said or did Junior just clung to her and in the end she gave in, figuring he'd come round when he was ready. Emma wondered what it could have been in the tree, maybe an owl? Whatever it was had scared the life out of the kid and she was determined to cheer him up so when they walked into the library a few minutes later she gave him a little tickle.

"Right Kid, there are no monsters in here so why don't you go find a book?"

He gave a little sigh as he sat back and looked around. The lure of the books must have been to much to resist because he gave a little frown then nodded.

"I will be brave Momma, may Pongo come with me?"

"Of course he can" she replied and Mary-Margaret handed him the leash.

He gave a little smile and started off across the floor "You will keep me safe Pongo, that monster was scary so thank you for chasing it away, you will warn me if you see it again will you not?"

Pongo gave a single bark making the Kid smile.

Emma turned to Regina "Did you see anything in that tree?"

She shrugged "Not a thing. He's been through a lot Emma, it was probably nothing"

"Hmmmmm, maybe" Emma sighed and looked back to the kid who was now rifling through the shelves pulling out books randomly, he looked calm and relaxed but something was still niggling at Emma, had he really seen something?

"May I have this one Momma?" Junior called out

"What you found?" she asked walking over

"The Hobbit" he replied holding it up "Look, there is a Dragon on the front"

"If you want that one that's a great choice" Emma said taking the book "I'll just go check it out, Belle showed me how to do it before"

She headed across to the computer but when she turned around it was to find that Junior had trailed after her and as she stood typing on the keyboard he once again cuddled into her leg... maybe there really was more to this "monster", the kid was really shaken. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later, she didn't want to do it right then. She'd give him a bit of time to feel better and she knew just the thing that would do that.

"Right Kid, you ready to go get Henry?"

"Aye" he said standing up straight and grinning.

Yeah, Henry always made people feel better... he was just the best.


	96. Chapter 96

**My Bad, sorry, I posted the wrong chapter!**

 **Long chapter ahead as I don't know when I'll get the next one out.**

 **FYI... I cried a little writing this sooooo... good luck reading it!**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Damn it David, I told you not to let me fall asleep"

Killian grumbled pulling himself up from the sand but when David didn't answer him he turned to find his Brother sleeping by his side. Killian squinted up at the sun and soon realized that they must not have been sleeping long, thank the Gods for that. He looked back at David and gave a chuckle, as he saw his fair skin had started to go red. Killian himself didn't tend to burn as long as he was careful not to spend too much time out in the middle of the day... David on the other hand may just regret falling asleep later.

"David" he called out but he didn't move a muscle. Killian chuckled as he lent over to the side and prodded him in the ribs "Oi, You will regret this if you do not wake up and get out of this sun"

"Hmmmmm?" David opened a bleary eye and when he managed to focus on Killian's face he gave a groan "I was having a good dream and you just had to go and ruin it with that mug of yours"

"You will thank me later" Killian chuckled pulling himself up and heading back towards the water "You are burning"

"Great" David grumbled pulling himself up too

"I'm sure if you ask Lark, he will have something you can use" then he laughed hard "Just make sure that it will be safe to use on your more delicate bits"

"Very funny" David threw back as he waded into the water "My delicate bits are just fine. Let's just get back across that lake before it gets dark."

Killian gave a grin "Well don't complain to me later when the itch kicks in"

David suddenly laughed "Shut up... you would just love that wouldn't you?"

"I have to say that it would be quite amusing" Killian replied as they started swimming but in minutes the grin had disappeared to be replaced with a grimace as he struggled his way back to the other shore.

"You OK?" David suddenly asked when Killian dipped a little low in the water and took in some water

"Aye" He replied around a little cough "Just getting a bit tired now but do not worry, I will not slow you down. You will not need to "carry my ass" as you say"

"You know I didn't mean that" David sighed "I just wanted to go and being honest I still do BUT I know that you want to come and I get that so I will wait a couple of days."

Killian sighed too "I am sorry. I wish more than anything that I could just go now but I cannot and I don't want you heading off without me..."

"I get it you know, I wouldn't want you going without me either. It's fine, you just concentrate on being able to walk more than the length of yourself without keeling over but you should know I'm going out on a scouting mission tomorrow whether you like it or not"

"As long as Robin is with you and you promise that it is just that, a scouting mission I can live with that. I will busy myself, perhaps young Roland can join me for a swim"

"As long as you keep your pants on I can't see Robin having an issue with that" David chuckled

They hit the shore a few minutes later and as much as Killian wished that he could have made it back to camp unaided he couldn't. David gave him an understanding nod before just taking his left arm to give some extra support.

"Sorry" Killian mumbled as they headed back along the path

"Hey, it's alright. You have done way better than I thought you were gonna so just accept the help and be happy. You can do more tomorrow, I'm sure running around after Roland will keep you busy."

"Aye" Killian replied with a light smile "It will be nice to spend some time with the boy... I... I miss just relaxing with Henry and Junior so I am sure we will have fun" he pulled in a breath then smiled again "When we get home I have a feeling that Roland and Junior will become firm friends so I best get in the practice of looking out for the lad"

"You don't need practice" David said raising an eyebrow "Kids love you, you'll be fine"

By the time Killian sat back on his bed a few minutes later he was quite looking forward to the next day but for now he was tired and hungry. David had immediately headed to the fire and brought over some tea which Killian had drank down quickly in the hope that it helped with his growing pain levels.

A short while later Robin peeked through the doorway "We are having roast boar, would you like to join us around the fire?"

David looked to Killian with obvious concern but Killian was not about to miss out so he spoke before David had a chance to decline.

"Aye" he said pulling himself up "Roast boar sounds good to me"

David gave a resigned sigh and just followed as Killian made his way out into the clearing. It seemed like the entire tribe had gathered and Killian suddenly found himself slowing down when everyone stopped what they were doing and just watched as he made his way over. He didn't have much time to dwell on it as David was suddenly marching past him clapping his hand on his back.

"Come on Peg Leg, that smells amazing, get your butt into gear before it's all gone, I'm not listening to your stomach rumbling all night"

Killian gave a chuckle as the crowd of people laughed. He felt more relaxed and it had definitely helped that they had stopped mobbing him too. Once he was sitting on a large log by the flames a young girl handed him a plate full of food which he took with a genuine smile of appreciation and when the natives brought out their local brew after dinner he couldn't help grinning like a fool as he tipped the first cup of the delicious amber mead down his throat. Two cups later and he was beginning to feel very tired and more than a little happy as David grinned by his side. Most of the people had dispersed leaving only David, Robin and Lark still sitting with him.

"We should really get to bed" David said taking another gulp from his cup

"Noooooooooooooo" Killian drawled "We really shouldn't. You are no fun at all, we should have some more to drink, it has been a looooong time since we had something this good"

"It's been less than a week since you were acting like a drunk idiot and I had to pick you up off the floor" David chuckled taking another mouthful

"THAT was your own fault" Killian slurred "You stewed my tea and while we are on that subject will you stop dosing me with the strong stuff, I am onto your game Mate"

David grinned wider "It works so well though. I'm gonna take some home to give it to Emma maybe she can use it on Junior when he's bouncing around the Jolly"

Killian laughed "That might just work"

"I cannot wait to meet Junior, he sounds like a good lad" Robin suddenly said drawing Killian's attention

"He is and I cannot wait for you to meet him too. I would like very much if he and Roland were to become friends. I think that they will be good for each other."

"I like that plan" Robin agreed

Killian was just about to ask about taking Roland to the lake the next day when he suddenly clamped his mouth shut and was listening intently as an eerie sound carried across the island.

"What is that?" Robin gasped sitting forward

Killian sighed and let his head drop "It would seem that our only Lost One is still feeling lost. That is a sound that I have heard many many times while staying on this island. That is the sound of a Lost One crying... perhaps the boy will not be so hard to convince to return with us after all"

"I hope so" David said placing his cup down

And the gathering was done.

Robin was suddenly pulling himself to his feet and placing his cup down too. No words were spoken, he just bowed his head and headed towards his tent as the boy's wails carried on invading Killian's brain. It was a sound that never failed to sober him up and right now the effect was the same as David helped him to his feet. They silently made their way back to their tent stopping only briefly to take care of business.

Killian lay on his bed a few minutes later just staring up at the dream catcher than hung above him, he hoped that the crying would stop soon, it seemed to be stealing his happiness. The warm feeling that he'd had felt earlier was gone and a hollow feeling had settled in his chest... he missed his Swan and Henry but the feeling of Junior's missing heartbeat seemed to have doubled when the crying had started and now he was suddenly fighting back his own tears once more. He sighed and turned over so that he was facing away from David, he didn't want him to worry but he should have known that his Brother would know something was wrong.

"Try and get some sleep" David whispered "and just remember that we ARE going home. I know how that crying is making me feel so I can only guess what it's doing to you. I'm here if you want to talk."

Killian coughed to clear his throat and scrubbed at his face but he couldn't reply, words were beyond him so he just closed his eyes with a sigh... falling into a very unsettled night filled with strange dreams and Junior once more telling him that he knew the way home.

He awoke feeling tired and drained... unwilling to face the morning he just turned over and buried his face back into his covers.

"You will never be free of us" the Devins voices suddenly sounded in his head making him actually jump and open his eyes

"Leave me be" he growled at the disembodied voice

"My Papa said that you would like to take me to the lake" a tiny voice sounded behind him

He was turning around on the bed in an instant to find Roland looking at him nervously. He gave a smile to the boy and pulled himself up.

"Sorry Lad, I thought that you... that you were... uhm... someone else." he pulled in a breath and looked around "Has your Papa and David left already?"

Roland gave a little nod

"Well then lad, I better get myself up and ready to go then shouldn't I?"

His miserable mood was suddenly gone when Roland gave a wide smile showing his dimples "Can we take a picnic with us?"

"I am sure we can sort something Lad" Killian grinned pulling himself upright "Come on, let us go and see the Chief's wife"

"You mean Tala" Roland grinned

"Aye, if that is her name" Killian smiled "Tala"

"It means wolf" Roland said slipping his hand into Killian's as they started towards the door.

Killian's smile faltered for a second as he looked down at Roland only to see Junior smiling back up at him, he shook his head and blinked hard.

"Are you alright Mr. Hook?"

"Just Hook or even better call me Killian" he replied pulling a smile to his lips as Roland came back to him "Come on Lad, we have much fun to have"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

It had taken Emma forever to get Junior to settle, he had been clingy since the incident in the park and in the end he only agreed to go to bed because Henry said that he would go too and read some of his new library book to him. She sighed as she stood in the doorway a while later watching as her two boys slept peacefully, Junior had P.B. tucked in his arms and Emma gave a smile as the bear peeked out at her.

She chuckled as she headed across to Junior's lamp and lit it, why was it not already lit?

Shaking her head with a sigh she tugged the book off of Henry's bed and put it on the side before sneaking out of the door and heading back to the hold.

She had literally JUST sat down with a sigh when she was up and running back to the bunk room when Junior started screaming like she had never heard him scream before. She thundered down the corridor followed by both Regina and her Mom and burst through the door to find Henry kneeling on the floor trying to console a very upset Junior.

"What happened?" Emma burst out coming down on her knees next to the boys.

Junior pulled himself from Henry's arms and launched himself at Emma "The monster was hiding Momma, he tried to get me"

"You're OK, there's no monster here" she soothed pulling him into a tight hug

"He was here... he was. I saw him by my lamp" he descended into more tears and Emma knew he wasn't going to settle in the bunk room for the night.

She pulled herself up taking him with her and turned to take him back to the hold but she paused on her way to the door.

"What is it Swan?" Regina asked when Emma narrowed her eyes at the extinguished lamp

"The lamp" Emma said walking over to it "I lit it when I came in but look"

"I lit it too before our story" Henry added quickly with a frown

Emma turned to him "Did you see anything Kid? Anything at all?"

He shook his head "No, the first thing I knew that anything was wrong was when Junior started screaming"

"I am frightened Momma" Junior cried into her neck "Where is P.B.? He is frightened too."

Henry ducked back onto Junior's bunk, he pulled the bear from the blankets and held him up "Here he is, you better take him, he needs a hug."

Junior just reached out and tugged his bear out of Henry's hand and snuggled into him as he still clung to Emma.

"Come on little man. Why don't we go back to the hold?" Emma soothed rubbing Junior's back "You coming Henry? I thought we could maybe watch a movie"

"Sounds like a good idea" Mary-Margaret agreed

"I'll make hot cocoa" Regina added "Henry can you help me?"

"Sure Mom" Henry replied

Fifteen minutes later they were settled in the hold with "How to Train Your Dragon" starting to play. Junior had not uttered a word since he had asked for his bear but he was watching the movie as he lay snuggled into Emma's front. She had curled herself on one end of the couch and she gave him a little tug, pulling him in tighter as the movie played out and that's how her day ended. Emma must have fallen asleep where she was because the next she knew was that she was waking with the world's biggest crick in her neck and a Mermaid smiling down at her.

"I've got their reply" Ariel grinned holding up the container "You better wake up everyone else"

Emma groaned as she turned her head, God her neck would never be the same again but she nearly burst out laughing when she found her family all draped over the furniture sleeping soundly. They had apparently all stayed to make sure Junior felt safe but she knew that she was about to make the Kid's day when she slid her fingers up his sides and tickled him.

"Come on sleepy head, Papa and Grandpa's message is here"

His eyes flew open and his smile was back as the happiness took over his whole face "Truly?"

"Yip, look who's here" she nodded her head at Ariel who gave him a wave

"ARIEL" he yelled out waking everyone else and in minutes the room was full of excited chatter.

"OK OK" Emma yelled out "I know that you are excited but Kid, you need to use the bathroom before we do anything. Henry can you take him while I get things ready?"

"Come on Junior, let's go before you burst" Henry laughed taking Junior's hand and leading him out of the room.

Emma immediately turned to Ariel "Please tell that they are OK, I don't want Junior watching it if Hook is a mess"

"He is doing really well Emma, I promise. He maybe just has a few bruises that you can see that is all"

Emma sighed in relief "Thank God for that"

Junior was hobbling back into the room seconds later and Emma suddenly realized that he didn't have his crutches, they were probably still in the bunk room from last night.

"You be careful on that leg" she warned

"It is fine Momma, I can manage" he grinned pulling himself up onto the couch and settling down "May we watch Papa and Grandpa now"

Emma let out a sigh and chuckled "Yeah Kid, that's the plan. Come on scoot up so everyone can see."

Junior ended up sitting on Emma's lap, Henry was on her right and Mary-Margaret was on her left while Regina stood behind the couch so she could watch over her shoulder. Ariel on the other hand stood back and wore an uneasy look on her face... what was she not saying?

"What's wrong Mom?" Henry asked pulling her attention back to her boys

"Nothing Henry, absolutely nothing. We ready?" She asked with a grin

"Aye" Junior replied but he snuggled into her front and Emma could tell the kid was nervous.

She hit play and almost instantly she could feel him starting to shake, she glanced down at him as Hook told them to tell Tiger Lily that they were staying with her tribe to see him wearing a little smile on his face but the tears were flowing down his cheeks and his hand was fisted in his pajama top just over his heart. She tugged him in closer dropping a kiss onto his head then looked back at the screen.

Her Dad looked good apart from a couple of bruises on his face but the difference in Hook was nearly unreal. He was sitting up straighter than she had seen him in a long time and yeah, he had new bruises too but from what she had heard Devin had beaten him pretty badly so that was to be expected but he looked healthy, he looked happy. Then he faltered in his speech and her Dad's hand came up onto his back telling him that he could do this. When he looked back at the camera and burst out how much he missed her... missed them all Emma was crying too as she clutched onto Junior. The pain in Hook's eyes was almost too much to take, he looked so lost without them. Then he set the time for the wedding right in front of everyone and she was laughing at the awkward dorky face he pulled, she turned to her Mom to find her eyes brimming with tears too and those quickly fell when her Dad started talking but suddenly Hook was telling them to plan the wedding and Mary-Margaret practically squealed with joy actually clapping her hands a couple of times... then the message was over and everyone was both happy and sad.

"This is ridiculous" Regina suddenly burst out pulling herself from the back of the couch "What we need is a way of communicating that is instantaneous... Ariel is going to swim herself to death at this rate"

Emma's heart was racing as she suddenly understood what Regina meant and she gasped "Of course, a mirror!"

"Exactly Miss Swan" Regina replied raising one sleek eyebrow on her head before digging in her purse to come out with a double sided compact just like the one they had used when they had talked to Henry in Neverland "And I have just the thing"

"Awesome" Henry cried out but Junior looked really confused as he wiped the tears away from his face

"What is it Gina?" he asked with a frown

"THIS" she held up the compact as she snapped the two sides apart "Is a magic mirror... or it will be in just a second. I may just have enough power left to make this work."

She waved her hand over the two pieces before smiling widely "There. Now what we must do is ask Ariel ever so nicely to take this half back to your Papa and Grandpa and we keep this half with us. Once both parties have their half you will be able to talk directly to each other... no more recording messages and waiting days for a reply"

Junior's eyes were like saucers, he turned to Ariel and pleaded "Please will you do this one last trip? It would be very much appreciated if you delivered this mirror to my Papa"

"Of course I will" Ariel cried out in joy "I will set off in just a few minutes but first I must talk to... Emma... well, your Momma for a second"

"Thank you Ariel, you are most kind" Junior replied pulling himself off of Emma's knee to drop down onto the couch so that she could get up.

Emma started towards the door and Regina made to follow but Ariel surprised everyone by turning to the woman who had once taken her voice and practically whispering "I am sorry, I need to talk to Emma alone"

The Mermaid looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up as Regina stared at her but the former Evil Queen just stepped back and said with a kind smile "Of course"

Emma and Ariel made their way to the galley and the minute they were inside Emma hissed "What's going on?"

Ariel took a deep breath and let it out "Two things. There is a second message that David did not want the boys to see..."

"Yeah, I figured that out when I saw it on the screen" Emma interrupted looking down at the cell in her hand "But why can't Regina see it?"

"That's not why I said she couldn't come" Ariel looked really nervous as she glanced at the doorway making sure that no one was there "Oh my goodness. David wanted me to tell you and only you that... that Robin Hood is with them in Neverland."

"WHAT?!" Emma yelled at the pitch of her voice

"Shhhhhhhhhh" Ariel looked terrified as she looked at Emma "He did not want Regina to know that he is there."

"I don't understand" Emma hissed "He left with Marian to go to New York over a year ago... how did he end up in Neverland?"

"I'm not sure of the details, something to do with it not being Marian, it was actually Zelena but that is not important right now what is important is that you know... David wanted YOU to know"

Emma nodded her head "We need to find a way to get that flower quicker, we NEED to get them home. Regina deserves to be happy too and I intend to make that happen"

A few seconds later Henry and Junior came into sight as they passed the galley door "Sorry, we're not listening. We're just getting changed and grabbing Junior's crutches"

"That's OK Kid" Emma smiled. If the boys were out of the hold they could all watch the second video without being disturbed "We're done anyway"

Junior gave a little smile and headed off leaning heavily on Henry as Emma headed back to the hold. The others gathered quickly around and Emma pressed play on the second video. She watched in horror as the reality hit her full force in the gut... Junior's "Monster" was a Neverland shadow... Xylo's shadow to be precise. She looked at her Mom with worry but suddenly the same screaming from the night before started again and Emma was on the move

"JUNIOR" she yelled running straight from the room

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER... JUNIOR... NOOOOOOOOOO" she could here Henry shouting then a huge crash but then there was silence and her heart leapt into her chest, what the hell had happened?

She burst through the door to find Henry breathing heavily as he again knelt on the floor clutching on to Junior tightly but this time Junior was totally lifeless and Emma's heart gave a lurch at the sight of him...

He was gone... what the hell had happened in here?

"It was a shadow Mom, I turned around from the dresser and he was pulling Junior's own shadow away" Henry blurted out as both Emma and Mary-Margaret dropped down next to the boys.

Tears were streaming down Emma's face as she looked at the pale ghostly face of the small boy being cradled by his brother...

She had lost him.

"I hit it with Junior's lamp" Henry carried on "I managed to set it on fire, it's gone... do you think there are more coming?"

Emma didn't know and right now she couldn't think about anything else other than the boys in front of her, she pulled in a gulping gasp and reached forward to comfort Henry letting her hand clutch onto his arm, this was going to kill him... Henry pulled Junior in tighter and tucked the kid's head under his chin... why did this have to happen?

It was so unfair...

Oh God, Hook!

How was she supposed to break this too him?

Suddenly she was sobbing as the pain finally sunk in. Junior was gone and she had told him that the monster was not real when it was all too real and just waiting for him to return back to the bunk room... this was her fault, she should have listened to him.

But then Emma's world flew back into focus when Junior suddenly gave a little cough and started cry. Emma hands came up to her face in surprise as Henry brushed his hand through Junior's hair and whispered

"It's alright, I've got you. I killed the monster, he won't EVER be able to hurt you again... I stopped him and I will keep you safe, I promise"

Emma launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around the both of them, they were both OK. She felt her Mom join in the hug as tears streamed down her face, she couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything other than hug them tightly while sobbing her heart out... she thought she had lost him and it nearly broke her.

But they were safe... they were both safe and that's all that mattered.


	97. Chapter 97

**Did I frighten you all?**

 **lol**

 **Sorry, I just couldn't resist but poor wee Junior is not quite out of the woods just yet so you have to keep reading.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Emma lay on the gurney right along with Junior as Whale checked him out. Emma was worried, he had barely moved since he first woke up and was still beyond pale. She had initially just taken him back to the hold never letting him go, (God she didn't think she would ever be able to let him go again...) She had sat with him on her lap for about ten minutes with Henry tucked under her arm too but it became obvious that there was something wrong when Juniors condition didn't improve and he suddenly started to puke his guts up before passing out again. Right now he was still kinda out of it only occasionally giving a small cry and burying his face into her as the Doc worked.

"I am at a bit of a loss to be honest Miss Swan" he grit out as he pulled back his stethoscope "I have never had to deal with anyone who has nearly lost their shadow before. I don't really know what it does to a person so I am just going to have to run a full battery of tests"

Emma sighed but nodded "I know that Hook and Neal felt like crap after it happened to them in Neverland but we were in a situation there, I think the initial adrenalin must have helped them carry on because they didn't react like this although both did sleep all that night, I remember because my Dad complained about having to do double watch duty. I just didn't know what else to do... where else to go"

"It's alright, you did the right thing. I'm sure we can get him back to his mischievous self in no time... for the time being I am going to draw bloods and hook him up to a heart rate monitor, his heart is a bit out of rhythm but I'm hoping that it will sort itself out over the next few hours. Maybe you want to distract him a little while a do this"

Again Emma nodded as Whale got to work but as it turned out she didn't need to distract him, he seemed to have passed out again and just hung limply in her arms. The Doc was just hooking him up to a heart rate monitor when the door pushed open a little and Henry's head popped through, she could see the worry on his face and his red rimmed eyes from the tears.

"Where's Grandma?" Emma asked in a whisper

"She's just parking. Mom stayed with Neal at the Jolly." He whispered then looked to Junior "Is he OK?"

Whale looked up and gave a tentative smile "He will be even better with his big Brother by his side, I hear you are quite the hero young man, you saved him"

Henry gave a little smile, he came through the door and made his way over never taking his eyes from Junior's pale face "He's still sleeping"

"Yeah Kid" Emma whispered stroking her fingers through Junior's hair

Henry suddenly held up P.B. and placed him on Junior's front "I thought he'd want him"

"Thanks Henry, you did good kid" she smiled but he didn't smile back, he let his head drop and she could see he was close to tears "What's up Kid? Talk to me."

"I didn't do good enough Mom, look at him" he burst out looking back at Junior as a tear trailed down his cheek

"Are you kidding me?" she burst out "Henry I am looking at him and THAT is down to you. You saved him."

Whale stepped forward and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder but talked to Emma "I'm going to take these bloods straight to the lab myself. My shift is finished but I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers. I will be back soon hopefully with a treatment plan"

Just then Junior gave a cry and Emma's focus was back on the kid in her arms, she pulled P.B. up a bit and held him in front of the kid's face and whispered "Hey, look who Henry brought in for you. He needs a hug, you want to give him one?"

Junior opened a bleary eye and looked at his bear, his eyes seemed to focus on his target but then he didn't seem to be able to co-ordinate his arms to take him and in the end he just gave another whine and closed his eyes. Emma looked back to Whale with worry on her face but he was narrowing his eyes like he had an idea.

"I'm gonna rush these through" the Doc said lifting the vials up "I... I think I might just have an idea what's going on... be back soon"

With that he took off out the door. Emma just tugged Junior in closer and snuggled his bear into him so that he knew P.B. was there. Henry leant heavily against the rail on the side of the bed with a sigh.

"I hope Whale's right. I miss him bouncing around the place"

"Me too Kid, me too"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian knew that he had been set up... he was going to kill David.

He gave a polite smile as one of the many female tribe members sat by his side at the head of the lake. He had planned in his mind a fun day with just himself and Roland... that however is not how it had turned out. The young women were all chatting excitedly as the food was shared out and he tried to not frown, he wanted Junior to have fun... no... not Junior... Roland.

He gave a heavy sigh and looked at the lad as he splashed about in the shallows with a young lass about his own age.

God's he missed his boy.

"The world weighs heavy on your shoulders Apenimon" Tala said sitting down next to him "What is worrying you?"

"I am fine" he automatically answered pulling a smile to his lips but she just gave a chuckle and raised an eyebrow

"We both know that is a lie" she crooned "Now shall we start again? What is troubling that mind of yours?"

He gave a resigned smirk then nodded his head at Roland "I have a boy about his age, I just... I miss him so much"

"I know that feeling only too well" Tala replied dropping her head "I too miss my child"

Killian's gaze jumped back to the woman who sat before him, of course, she was Tiger Lily's Mother. Now he thought about it, he could see the resemblances between the two of them and he gave a smile.

"Tiger Lily is happy you know" he soothed as he read the worry on her face

"Tell me about her" Tala suddenly looked hopeful and he found himself distracted from his own thoughts.

"She looks like you, except she has..."

"Her Father's eyes" Tala finished with a wide smile "It was always the way. You really have seen her haven't you?"

"Aye" he smiled "She is married to Rufio and the pair of them are doing a grand job of raising Rapha. You should be proud of the young woman that she has blossomed in to"

Tears shone in Tala's eyes "For the longest time we believed that she was dead. Then we heard that she had left here alive but still the worry stays with you. Had she managed to stay alive? Where was she? Was she still alright? Every night I would go to bed with these questions on my lips but until this moment I had no answers. Thank you Apenimon, you truly are a hero... you are my hero. You have found a way for us all to be together again and for that I will be eternally grateful"

He shook his head "I fear you give me too much credit, it was not I who found the way but my family back in Storybrooke"

Tala suddenly came up onto her knees in front of him and reached out a hand, she touched his forehead with two fingers and whispered.

"No... you are wrong. YOU know the way Apenimon. You have the answer in here... see it"

Killian jolted awake to find that he must have fallen asleep at the side of the lake. Roland sat a short distance away with a few of the others and Tala sat by Killian's side. She gave him a knowing look as she stood up and as she walked away she muttered.

"See it Apenimon"

He gasped in a breath... What the bloody hell was going on?

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David was pissed, he was filthy and it would seem that every insect on the damn island had taken a liking to his blood as he swatted yet another one as it sunk it's teeth into his neck.

How much further were they going to trail around for?

Robin seemed to be in his element and wore a wide smile on his face as they tiptoed down yet another nearly identical muddy track through the thick jungle.

Bear threw out a hand stopping them then urgently motioned for them to get off the track. They all moved swiftly into the jungle and dropped down to crouch behind a large fallen tree as a rustling noise sounded up ahead. David craned his neck so that he could see over the log and gave an involuntary gasp when a herd of small deer like creatures came into view. He turned quickly to Robin who was already pulling an arrow from his back, the archer raised a knowing brow then fired off three arrows in quick succession.

"You never fail to miss" Bear yelled jumping over the log and heading towards the kill with Robin right on his heels

David followed after them shaking his head with a chuckle "Looks like venison for dinner, Hook will be happy"

"The whole tribe will be happy" Bear replied with a huge grin "We have not seen Neverdeer for months"

David was suddenly looking around himself as a thought struck him "Why is it sunny again today?"

"What?" Robin asked with a frown

"Since I arrived the weather has followed a pattern of rain turning to snow then sun. It was sunny yesterday so why is it not raining today?"

"Good point" Robin replied looking to Bear

"The Shadow Man has a new Lost One, they control the weather... the island is a reflection on them"

"So what? The rain and snow have gone?" David asked stepping forward to help with the deer

Bear gave a shrug "I do not know, we have never faced a situation like this before. We only recently realized the correlation between the Shadow Man, the island's magic and the Lost Ones."

"Well if that is how it works be prepared for the weather to get worse when we get Jensen away from the Shadow, I don't think he's gonna be very happy about it"

"We will be fine" Robin said "Six more months of this we can handle but until then I say we head back to camp and get dinner started"

"Yeah, and I can have a wash" David grumbled "I stink"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian lay back in the water just floating along letting the sun soothe him. The others had left not long ago, some under protest but he had told them that he was just going to have a quick swim then head back to camp. He was tired and still very confused as to what these dreams meant, he just needed dome time by himself to think before heading back.

Did he really know that answer to getting home?

He racked his brain trying to think of anyway he possibly could. Had he perhaps seen this flower that Swan needed for the potion? Surely that couldn't be it, he had no idea what a winter Jasmine looked like so that wouldn't work.

He gave a heavy sigh and tried to put it out of his mind, it was just a dream even if it was driving him to distraction...

He opened his eyes deciding that it was time to head back but when he got himself upright it was to find that he had drifted a lot further out than he had intended too. He looked at the distance and knew that he would struggle to make it that far without drowning himself. Looking around for another solution he realized that he was closer to the side and he could make out a path that headed back towards camp. It would take him longer to get back but at least he would not have water in his lungs. So with another heavy sigh he kicked off for shore and wearily pulled himself from the water a few minutes later dropping down onto a rock to rest before setting off again.

He took a few more deep breaths before pulling himself upright and starting off at a snail's pace along the track but after a few minutes he realized that the track was heading away from the lake.

"Damn it" he ground out as he came to the conclusion that he was going to have to head back to the lake and swim.

He was beyond tired now and in desperate need of some tea but he didn't have a choice so he just turned and started back the way he had come. He had literally taken about ten paces when there were footsteps approaching him from behind. Oh thank the Gods, someone had found him, maybe he wouldn't have to swim after all.

He turned to see who it was and suddenly wished that he had moved to the side of the track when the person barrelled around the corner and ran straight into him. He was sent flying through the air and landed with a hard thump. He was instantly curling up on his side as his ribs and hip screamed at him.

"Nnnnnnnnng" he grit out through clenched teeth as he tried to see who had hit him "What in the bloody blazes were you doing running so fast?"

"YOU were in my way not the other way around..."

Killian's heart froze in his chest, his eyes flew open and he was trying to back away in the next instant, scrabbling backwards across the dirt as suddenly Jensen's voice hit his ears.

"Jensen grab the rope"

Devin was back and Killian could do nothing to stop him as Jensen's face loomed down at him. He could see the boy's mouth moving but all sound was gone, he was caught up between a reality that had happened a long time ago and what he was seeing now, yet he could do nothing to help himself as his mind retreated. He took in one last long stuttering breath before he found himself back in that clearing surrounded by Lost Ones, some of whom had departed this life but to him it was real. He was suddenly reliving every kick, every punch and every blow of that bat but the worst was still to come as he felt that damned rope tighten around his neck. He was being dragged towards the tree and he could feel his heart slamming against his ribs with every inch that was travelled.

He was going to die... he couldn't survive this... God's no, not again.

Somebody had to save him... anybody.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David stretched out his back as he headed down the track to the lake hoping to God that he didn't find Hook passed out in the sun, they had both had too much of that the day before. He was stiff and sore from carrying back their dinner and he needed a wash REALLY badly.

"Tala said that he was just fine, you know you can stop worrying about him" Robin said with a chuckle "He did live here for centuries if you remember correctly"

David sighed "I know but that was then and this is now... I know I'm probably being stupid but I can't help it. Watch this, we'll get there and he'll wonder what all the fuss is about. He'll be like" David cleared his throat and pulled out his best Pirate voice "Bloody Hell Mate... Can a Pirate not take a swim in peace?"

David grinned at Robin as they neared the shore but when he came up to the rough sand he frowned "Where is the idiot?

Robin looked around too and mused "Perhaps he has taken a different path back"

"There is only one path" David threw back suddenly getting worried. He stepped forward wading into the water and screamed at the pitch of his voice "HOOK, WHERE ARE YOU?"

The voice that came back was not the one he had expected and he was running in an instant

"OVER HERE... WE'RE OVER HERE. YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG"

David and Robin just ran through the shrubbery but in seconds they had stopped not knowing what way to go, so he yelled again "SHOUT AGAIN, I NEED TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE"

"THIS WAY, OVER HERE" the voice called back

A few more paces and they burst through onto another pathway and David was running full force down the track but he was ill prepared for the sight that met him when he rounded the final bend to find Jensen leaning over Hook who was in full panic attack mode.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" he roared thundering into the boy and sending him sprawling across the ground.

David didn't even pause to see where Jensen was he just scrambled his way to Hook's side and hauled him up into his arms "I've got you, you're OK. Come on, take some deep breaths, you've got this.

But he knew Hook didn't have it... not even in the slightest. His eyes were glazed and he just started into space as his chest lurched up and down with each choppy breath. David knew he needed to get Hook back to camp now but Robin talking in a low calm voice to the Lost One broke him from his thought process when he registered that Jensen was just sitting watching in horror at the sight before him.

"What happened?" Robin asked

"I... I... He was" he gulped and pulled his gaze away from Hook to look into Robin's eyes "I was trying to find my way back to camp. I escaped the Shadow Man and I needed to get back to tell you all that he has sent Xylo's shadow to Storybrooke to... he wanted Hook's Son's shadow"

"WHAT?" David yelled out

Jensen shook his head and looked to David "I tried to stop him but I couldn't so I waited until he left and I ran, I don't want to play this game anymore, it's not fun like it used to be"

"Game!" David yelled pulling Hook up a bit higher "Does THIS look like a game to you? People are dead and you still thought it was a game?"

"David" Robin nearly whispered "Perhaps we should carry this on at a later time"

David had no patience left for the kid so he just muttered "Fine but you can deal with that piece of trash, I need to get Hook back to Lark, hopefully he will be able to help."

He didn't hang about, he didn't even look back over at the boy he just pulled himself up before hauling Hook up and slinging him over his shoulder knowing that it was probably going to hurt the Pirate like hell later but right now he didn't have a choice. He was moving in second back down the path then he was plowing through the jungle again to get back to the end of the lake.

Five minutes later he stumbled in to camp yelling for help. Lark and a few other descended on him and carefully brought Hook down from his shoulder before practically running with him back to their tent.

"Place him on the bed" Lark instructed as he reached up and took the dream catcher from it's position and placed it right over Hook's heart "This will help him sort out reality from memory"

Lark moved around the bed and started chanting in a low voice as he knelt by Hook's side. David watched the Pirate's face intently just waiting on that first long blink and when it finally came a few minutes later he dropped down onto the edge of the bed next to his Brother and took up his hand.

"Come on, you're OK." He gave a heavy sigh "It's over, he's gone Killian, come back to me, please come back to me"

Hook moved his head slowly and slurred "Da'id?"

"Yeah, it's me" he whispered "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"

"Th'nk y' Br'ther" Hook sighed out letting his eyes close.

He lay quite still for a few minutes before the shaking started and he was suddenly frowning and grinding his teeth.

"What hurts?" David asked in a low tone

"R-Ribs" Hook grit out then he gave a groan as David tried to raise his top to look

David pulled the top back and was happy to see no new bruising on his ribs but he did have several scrapes and bumps near his hip, he must have hit the ground pretty hard. Lark was suddenly there with more of the poultice rubbing it in to all Hook's sore bits, once he was done he handed David the tub.

"You will probably need all of this before he feels better. Let him sleep if he can, do not remove the dream catcher until morning at least. In this position it should allow him to rest easy although it may not be that simple, his mind is quite... afflicted shall we say?"

"That's one word for it" David sighed before giving Lark a smile "Thanks for all your help"

"It is my pleasure" he gave a slight bow then headed out the door leaving David to watch over Hook.

His chest still gave the occasional hitch but in all honesty Hook had settled much quicker than any other time he'd had an attack. David's eyes fell on the dream catcher and he gave a wry smile, how could something so simple help so much? He shook his head as he realized that he didn't care, Hook was feeling the benefit and that's all that mattered. He tried to stand but the minute he started to move Hook's eyes flew open and he was gasping again.

"Hey, I'm still here" David soothed just scooting up the bed a bit "See, I was just getting more comfortable"

Hook gave a jerky nod before closing his eyes again and sinking back down onto the bed with another choppy sigh.

"Wh-where is th-the b-b-boy?" He stuttered opening one eye "Wh-what h-h-happened?"

David gave a heavy sigh "Believe it or not he was trying to help but that can wait, you need to get some sleep. You want me to make you some tea, it might help you drop off"

"A-are you a-about t-to dope me up?" Hook asked and when David looked he saw the Pirate smirking

"Maybe but one thing is for sure, I'll not be stewing it"

Hook chuckled and let his eye close again "Sp-spoil sp-sport"

David headed to the fire to grab the tea, he was nervously bouncing his knee as he waited on the water heating. He had deliberately kept Jensen's intentions vague. Right now he had no way of getting word to Snow or Emma about Xylo's shadow heading their way. He just hoped to God that they stopped him before he got to Junior. He gave another sigh and looked up in frustration. Why would this thing just not end? It SHOULD be over, Devin was dead, the Jewel was gone and Junior had survived it's destruction, why did there have to be more? Why could life, just for once not just give him a break?

He poured the tea and headed back to the bed where he found Hook a lot calmer and actually trying to sit himself up a bit to receive the tea.

"Just lie still you idiot" David grit out with a wince of sympathy as Hook suddenly clamped his hand to his ribs and groaned.

"Nothing like insulting the injured" Hook threw back with a slight smirk

"Yeah well..." David replied but he really didn't have anything else to say so he just helped Hook drink down his tea then sat back as he watched it's magic work.

Ten minutes later the Pirate was sleeping soundly and David found himself making his way over to his own bed. He was tempted to down the rest of the tea knowing that it would knock him out but he didn't... he needed to be alert in case Hook woke up and needed him.

All thoughts of the venison were gone as he lay down on his bed and just stared up at his leather surroundings. He felt slightly sick at the thought of Xylo's shadow making it's way to Storybrooke as he just lay there waiting on Ariel returning... he felt useless, he knew his family were in danger and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

He sighed and closed his eyes just trying with all his might to block out the reality of his situation and in the end he too fell asleep but unlike Hook who had the benefit of his dream catcher David didn't have any such a luxury. He awoke several time through the night and each time he was sweating badly and blinking widely as the image of a shadow figure skittered away from his mind.

Please, if there is a God out there. PLEASE just keep my family safe.

I just need my family to be safe.

This was the plea he kept repeating over and over to himself as he lay there. The hours passed and the rain started to fall but David just kept repeating his mantra over and over again. The universe owed him a favor and he was going to make damned sure it knew what he wanted...


	98. Chapter 98

**Shorter chapter tonight... but I needed you guys to get this.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Hyperkalaemia" Whale grit out as he barged back through the door and headed straight for the bed making Mary-Margaret and Henry jump up to get out of the way.

"Sorry, what now? Hyper what what?" Emma asked sitting up a little and pulling Junior with her, the Kid had been sleeping for a while but the minute she moved he started to whine again so she pulled him in closer and hushed him until he settled.

"Hyperkalaemia" Whale reiterated then added "His potassium levels have dropped. It's not uncommon after an electric shock... maybe his body is reacting the same way... maybe it's a kind of shock! As I said before I'm kinda guessing about the reasons but now I KNOW the cause of his condition I can fix it"

Emma watched as he grabbed hold of an IV drip bag and a line "So what? That's gonna "fix" it?"

"It should, it might take a bit of time but he should be fine to go home in a few days" Whale looked up at Emma and smiled "We caught it early, try not to worry. Now, can you hold him still while I do this?"

Emma gave Whale a quick smile before just taking hold of Junior tightly so that the Doc could work. A few minutes later and Whale stood back pulling his medical gloves off and tossing them into the trash.

"Once his levels are back up he should feel much better and hopefully we shouldn't have any further issues. Try to let him sleep as much as possible for the time being, it's the best thing for him. Once he's feeling a bit better we will get some more potassium into him through his food... plenty of bananas for this young man"

"He'll like that" Mary-Margaret added with a smile as her gaze fell onto Junior "He does love a banana"

"Right, well, I'll be off then." Whale sighed but then he frowned and asked "Any news of Hook and David?"

"They are fine" Mary-Margaret replied looking back to the Doc but then Henry chipped in.

"Yeah, Ariel brought a message back from Neverland"

Emma watched as Whale seemed to sag in relief before schooling his features and simply saying "That's good, well I will leave you all to it. I'll be back in to see Junior tonight"

"Thanks Whale" Emma said sincerely

"Yes, Thank you Victor" Mary-Margaret added with a sweet little smile

Whale beamed back at her Mom then headed out the door and Emma couldn't help laughing "You're lucky Dad wasn't here"

"What?" Mary-Margaret asked in fake innocence before chuckling "Well it pays well to keep the town Doctor on side you know"

"Yeah" Emma mused looking down at Junior who had settled against her front again "Especially when you're a member of this family"

They chatted for a while until Emma fell asleep. She woke up sometime later to find her Mom and Henry playing a game of cards using the wheeled table from over the bed.

"Sorry" she yawned pulling herself up the bed a bit without thought but she froze in place when Junior gave a soft moan, bringing her hand up she stroked her fingers through his hair and whispered "It's OK, go back to sleep"

Emma was fighting back tears seconds later as Junior blinked open his eyes and mumbled "P.B. is not tired Momma, he says that his belly is empty"

Emma cleared her throat and gave a little giggle at the kid's obvious attempt to get some food "You feeling batter?"

He furrowed his brow slightly then gave a little nod before giving a little gasp and snuggling back into her front "Please don't leave me Momma, P.B. and I are frightened that the monster will return"

Henry stood up at that and lent on the side of the bed "You don't need to worry about that monster anymore Junior, I stopped it. It is gone and won't be able to get to you ever again."

She watched as Junior's little eyebrows danced in confusion "It is gone? Truly?"

"I promise" Henry said crossing over his heart "I used your lamp to set it on fire, it is gone. No more monster"

"Thank you Brother" Junior said with a smile before giving a wide yawn.

"Why don't you have a nap? We'll talk to one of the nurses when they come back in and see if you can get something to eat and P.B.'s too, for that empty belly of his" Emma said seriously like it was normal for a stuffed bear to want to eat food

He just nodded then snuggled back into her front but Emma knew she needed to get up, she needed to pee for a start so she looked at Henry but spoke to Junior again.

"Hey Kid, Momma needs to get up but I'm sure Henry will snuggle with you, is that OK?"

He peeked his eyes open again but she was happy to see him give a little nod so in the next few minutes she was replaced by Henry on the bed and as she walked to the bathroom she glanced over her shoulder to see Henry smiling like he had just won a gold medal as he lay there with his Brother in his arms... he, like everyone else, really did love that kid.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian woke with a start with Devin's sneering face still firmly jammed in his mind. He pulled himself up quickly and swung his feet over the side of the bed before thinking about it and found himself gritting his teeth and clamping his eyes closed. Gods, he was stiff and sore... and still slightly damp.

He had obviously been too far gone the night before for David to risk taking him out of his wet things. He gave a sigh as his pain levels settled and as he looked around he saw his pajama pants still hung up near the fire. David was still sleeping soundly in his own bed and he chuckled at the light snores that reached him. Not wanting to wake David he shuffled himself forward on his bed and pulled himself up to his feet. He still felt really tired but he was done sleeping... Devin was still lingering too close to the surface to risk that.

He was back to grinding his teeth as he tried to take his first step but when his bare foot fell on something on the floor he frowned and looked down to see the dream catcher. How had that gotten there? He tried to bend down to pick it up but gave a grunt as both his hip and ribs flared painfully.

"Bloody hell" he grumbled standing back up, he threw the blasted thing a dirty look and muttered "You can bloody well just stay there then"

He was moving again, if that was what you could call it. He had been making such good progress over the last couple of days but now he was back to creeping around like an old man... although he was determined not to be stopped, they needed to find Jensen sooner rather than later.

He suddenly ground to a halt when his brain caught up... they didn't need to find Jensen... he had found them.

He pulled in a steadying breath as his heart rate picked up and after a few seconds he shook his head and stepped off again. Even if they no longer needed to find the Lost One he was not going to stop trying to get better, he needed to do this by himself. He finally made it over to the fire and tugged his pajamas down before struggling out of his damp clothes. He briefly studied his new scrapes and bruises with another sigh before pulling on his pants and slinging his damp clothes over the rope. He looked back at his bed and decided that he better hang up his blankets too so he headed back over and stripped them off.

In no time at all he had managed to hang them up and shuffle his way to the fire where he started making himself some tea. He found himself humming to himself as he worked, the hardest thing he was finding was the total lack of distraction from his own thoughts and humming his favorite song helped.

"Has hell frozen over?" David grumbled as he stretched out on his bed pulling Killian's attention over to his Brother

Killian furrowed his brow "What are you talking about?"

"You" David chuckled pulling himself up and yawning "I thought you were gonna sleep for most of the day but I wake up to find you've been making house"

"Aye well" Killian sighed "I can either lie in bed all day letting Devin win or I can get on with life and I know which one I want to do"

"Good" David said with a nod "I'm gonna go see if I can find some breakfast, what's the weather doing?"

Killian gave a one armed shrug so not willing to hurt his ribs again "I have no idea but I guess I am about to find out, I need to pee. I'll just come with you if you wait two seconds until I drink this"

He poured the tea and swigged a couple of mouthfuls before hauling himself to his feet and hobbling to the doorway after David only to turn back and grab his shoes and his blanket poncho when he realized that the snow was lying thick on the ground. David grabbed his warmer clothes too and before too long they were trudging their way across the camp to where the large fire was still lit and a few people lingered.

"Well I think the Shadow Man has realized that Jensen is gone" David grit out as a few new snowflakes began to fall.

"Aye" Killian agreed "Talking of the Lost One, I seem to remember you saying that he was trying to help when he ran into me so what did he say?"

David looked really uncomfortable then he let out a sigh "He says he was trying to get back to camp. He didn't want to stay with the Shadow Man after he killed Xylo and that... that the Shadow Man... he uhm... sent..."

David was suddenly cut off by someone screaming their names and Killian swung around to see Ariel stumbling her way through the thick snow towards them.

"You need to take this" she yelled holding out something to Killian

He reached out and took hold of it but was looking for the container, where was his talking phone?

"What is going on?" he asked in confusion holding up what appeared to be a small mirror

"You need to talk into this mirror, Emma should be on the other end."

He suddenly understood and held the mirror up with a grin on his face and practically whispered as butterflies suddenly fluttered in his belly "Swan?!"

The mirror shimmered and suddenly Emma's face was in front of him. His tears were instantaneous but he was grinning like a fool when she smiled at him.

"Hook" she beamed and when David suddenly bustled up to Killian's side she smiled wider "Hey Dad"

Killian opened his mouth to speak again but David was suddenly rambling by his side.

"Emma, you have to keep Junior safe. The Shadow Man has stolen Xylo's shadow and sent it to Storybrooke to try and take Junior's... you have to be ready"

"WHAT?" Killian yelled turning to David "And you didn't tell me?"

"I was just about to" David grit back before looking back at Emma "I don't know how long you've got Emma, you need to be ready"

"It's OK Dad, we already stopped him" Emma said with a worried look and suddenly Killian was aware of that all too familiar sound of a heart rate monitor in the background.

"Swan, why are you at the hospital?" he asked cautiously raising an eyebrow.

She pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly "Right, don't freak out. He's fine OK"

"Who is fine?" Killian gasped getting nervous "Swan, what is going on?"

Slowly the mirror spun around and Killian's legs nearly buckled when he saw a very pale looking Junior lying in a hospital bed in Henry's arms. Both boys were sleeping but Junior looked awful and far far too small as he lay there, it nearly took Killian's breath away and he found himself swallowing against a lump in his throat.

"Was it Xylo?" David gasped

"I guess so" Emma said turning the mirror back to her own face "It was a shadow that's for sure but don't worry, Henry burned it's ass... it's gone. Junior will be fine in a couple of days, he's already asking for food so try not to worry."

"That is easier said than done Swan" Killian sighed and suddenly he needed to sit down, he looked around himself to find that there was nowhere nearby without a covering of snow. His leg gave a wobble and suddenly David was gripping hold of him.

"Hang on Emma, I'm just gonna get Hook inside out of the cold before he falls on his ass"

"Kay" she replied "I can still hear you so keep speaking, I've missed your voices so much"

"Where's your Mom?" David asked as he pulled Killian's arm around his shoulder

"Gone to Granny's to get lunch, I told you. Junior and P.B. are hungry and the nurse said that if he wanted to eat to let him"

Killian chuckled around a wince "I will never be free of that blasted pink bear now shall I?"

"Nope, he is here to stay" Emma laughed back

A groan was ripped from Killian's mouth as his foot suddenly slipped but it turned to a gasp as he dropped the mirror into the snow and it disappeared from sight.

NO, had he just broken the mirror?

"Killian?" he heard Emma's little voice from somewhere in front of him and he sighed in relief when Ariel dug into the snow and pulled the mirror back out.

"I'll carry this for you" Ariel said with a kind smile wiping the snow off

"You guys OK?" Emma asked and Ariel spun the mirror around so that Killian could see her once again.

"We are fine Love, I just lost my footing a bit" he replied with a sigh

"You look tired" she fussed

"I am fine, or I will be when I can sit down" he replied as they started moving again.

He could hear Swan babbling away as David pulled him back through the doorway to their teepee and when he was dropped onto his bed a few seconds later Ariel sat down next to him and handed the mirror back over. David sat down on his other side and lent over so that he could see too but there was no one there, the viewer was just white

"Swan?" Killian asked giving the mirror a shake

"Hang on" she yelled from somewhere and Killian suddenly realized that the whiteness was the ceiling

Then the mirror was moving but she seemed to have clamped her hand over the viewer part, what was going on.

"You ready?"

"Ready for what Love?" Killian replied, what was going on?

Suddenly her hand moved but it wasn't Swan's smiling face that greeted them it was Junior's.

"PAPA, GRANDPA!"

Killian's heart clenched and he found himself crying again at the sight of his two boys grinning back at him... he gave a barking laugh and clutched at his chest and Junior mirrored his movement clutching at his own hospital gown

"Hello Lads" he sobbed "I have missed you more than you will ever know"


	99. Chapter 99

**On we go...chapter 99!**

 **Not much left of this tale... well, there's a wee bit still to go but certainly not another 99 chapters that's for sure lol.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Daaa-aaad" Emma's sing song voice called from somewhere as he ducked back through the entrance into the teepee, he had gone to get some food for himself and Hook and had left the Pirate with the mirror so he could talk to Emma alone.

"Emma?" he whispered when he realized that Hook had obviously fallen asleep.

"Oh thank God for that, I've been staring up Killian's nose for the last five minutes"

David chuckled as he retrieved the mirror from Hook's front, he held it up for a second "Hang on, I'm just gonna take this food to the fire to keep it warm, I'll let him sleep for a while."

"He looks wrecked" Emma said as he walked his way over and hung the pot of what he assumed was venison stew high over the flames.

He dropped down to sit on the floor and finally looked at his baby girl, he gave her a quick smile but then found himself frowning and looking back at Hook.

"He had quite a bad panic attack yesterday, being honest he's done better today than I thought he was going to so I guess I shouldn't worry so much"

"What happened? Did something set it off, a dream or what?"

"Where are you Emma?" he whispered "Can the boys hear you?"

"Nah, they are too busy reading a book, I'm standing by the bathroom door. What's up?"

"OK. So the Shadow Man killed Xylo and stole his shadow, you know that right but he also took Jensen too. I think his plan was to use the kid as a new "Pan" so to speak but after the Shadow Man killed Xylo, Jensen freaked. He waited until the Shadow Man left him alone and he ran for it... unfortunately he ran straight into Hook... hence the panic attack. We managed to get him back here pretty quickly though and the whole thing didn't really last more than about twenty minutes, Hook sorted himself out and was even joking around before I got him to go to sleep? Then when I woke up today he had stripped his bed... it got damp from his wet clothes I think but anyway, he seemed pretty together"

"He slept right through the night? No nightmares?" Emma asked with raised eyebrows

"Nope but I think that's more to do with the funky dream catcher like thing that Lark, the medicine Man has left... actually, where is that thing?"

He pulled himself back up and headed back over to Hook's bed with a frown on his face but seconds later when he felt something snap beneath his foot he cringed and cursed.

"What?" Emma hissed in a low voice "What did you do?"

He stooped down and picked up the now broken dream catcher and held it up "Well I hope that doesn't come back to bite me in the ass!"

"You broke it!" Emma exclaimed in a hissed whisper

"Not on purpose" he hissed back tossing the broken bits onto the end of Hook's bed and heading back to the fire

"I hope it wasn't like, an ancient heirloom or something" Emma chuckled

"Yeah, me too" David cringed but just then Emma looked up and her face split into a wide grin before she looked back at him

"Guess who's here?"

He was moving across the room in Emma's hand and seconds later Snow's face appeared before him. Like Hook before him he was instantly in tears as he took in his wife's beautiful face.

"OH DAVID" she cried out bringing a hand to her mouth "I have missed you so much"

"I miss you too" he replied wanting nothing more than to hug her but not being able to he chose to just smile instead "How is our boy?"

"Missing his Daddy but I'm sorry so David, he's not here right now, he's with Regina." she gave a slight frown of guilt

"Hey, that's alright. I'll see him later, as long as he is alright that's all that matters"

"He is just fine" she smiled back then laughed "But I can see two boys and a bear from here that look like they are about to eat me alive if they don't get their food"

Emma appeared in the viewer but she was talking to Snow "Let me take the bags"

They bustled about for a few seconds then Snow was looking back at him, she gave a sniff and wiped a tear from her face.

David could see the love in her eyes and he whispered "You're all really alright? Junior is definitely fine?"

She gave a little nod but when she looked up she snorted and turned the mirror so he could see. David found himself laughing too when he saw Junior tucking into his lunch like a starved child while holding an onion ring up to Pink Bear's mouth.

"You have to eat P.B., you need to keep your strength up young man" he said in a tough love kind of tone

That kid was a dork!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Something had changed, something was different as Killian made his way down the steps from the pool house to walk cautiously across the grass.

Where was Junior?

Where was Devin?

He swung around quickly when he thought he saw movement behind him and nearly fell on his ass when he came face to face with his Crocodile.

"Well it's about time you stopped hiding behind that contraption" the Crocodile smirked nodding his head to the ground

Killian staggered backwards but followed his gaze to see the dream catcher that usually hung by his bed lying snapped on the ground.

"What did you do?" he gasped out

"Nothing yet" Gold sneered stepping forward and bending down to pick up the broken pieces in his fingers "I couldn't do anything while you were under this things protection but now... well now I..."

He trailed off and gave a heavy sigh but Killian was still backing away from him, what was his game? What was he going to do?

Gold looked up and met Killian's eyes and for the first time ever, in all of Killian's three hundred years of life he saw regret on the other man's features. Killian stopped in his tracks and frowned.

Gold gave another sigh "You saved her"

"What?" Killian shook his head, this dream was so confusing, what was the Crocodile talking about?

"Belle" Gold carried on "You didn't need to but you did. After everything I had done to you, you still saved her."

"She is my friend" Killian barked out "I am not like you Crocodile, I... I could not let her suffer for your foolishness. What were you thinking messing about with the gem stones. Surely you of all people should have known the dangers"

"You are right" the Crocodile said with a wry smile "And for the first time in my life I find myself in your debt..."

"You owe me nothing" Killian replied shaking his head "I did not do it for you. I did it to save Belle."

"None the less" Gold sighed

Killian was about to yell, get angry but just as he opened his mouth Gold lifted his clenched fist and opened it. He gave a hard blow and Killian was suddenly choking on whatever had been in his hand. Killian practically hacked his lungs out as he tried to get his breathing back under control and by the time he managed to get his eyes to open he found himself back in the teepee with David trying to sit him up. He gave a loud groan as his ribs flared but then there was a cup of water at his lips and he gulped it down.

"You OK?" David asked in concern "What did you do? Breathe in a fly or something?"

"Or something" Killian sighed out lying back down on the bed and letting his eyes fall shut.

"Go back to sleep" David whispered and all Killian could do was hum in acknowledgement. As much as he had been adamant that he wasn't going to sleep all day it would seem that his body had other ideas, he still felt exhausted. So with a sigh he settled down into his bed just praying to the Gods above that the Crocodile wasn't waiting for him... that dream had been entirely too strange for words.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Belle awoke to find the other side of the bed empty... again.

This was becoming the normal routine but then she shouldn't really be surprised when she looked at the clock to find it was nearly mid-day. She sighed and pulled herself from the covers and a few minutes later was ready to head downstairs. She just headed straight for the kitchen to turn on the kettle, she needed a tea but when she got to the doorway she ground to a halt when she found Rumple making what looked like breakfast.

"Rumple?" she muttered in confusion, he had normally skulked off somewhere where he brooded all day before returning home and saying nothing.

"Good morning or should I say good afternoon" he said pointing to the table "Sit down, I will bring breakfast over in just a second"

"What's going on?" she asked in a suspicious tone

"Nothing" he shrugged "I just woke up today and felt like breakfast but I also didn't want to wake you so I waited until I heard you get up to start cooking"

"Nah-uh" Belle shook her head "I'm not buying it Rumple. You are up to something. What is it?"

"Let's just say I had a good dream" he said with a smirk "I slept better than I have in days and feel much more... how can I put it? Clear minded"

Belle narrowed her eyes at him as he carried on working but he seemed genuine. She watched him for a few minutes but she couldn't help worrying that this change was too sudden.

Deciding to put it to one side for the minute she changed the subject "Regina found a way to talk to David and Killian in Neverland?"

"I know" he nodded with a sincere look

"They will get home you know but they may not return with your dagger" she proceeded cautiously, she didn't want to ruin his good mood "They may not have it"

"I know Belle... and well, if that is the case there is nothing I can do about it. I lost sight of the important thing, the fact that you are here with me. I could be sitting here by myself with you there with them but I'm not so I say that you and I should just get on with living our lives."

Belle gave a surprised look then narrowed her eyes in fun "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

Rumple chuckled as he started to dish up.

"Does this mean that you are opening the shop today?" she asked hopefully

"I think that it is about time that I did... don't you?" he replied placing her plate down in front of her

"Yes" she said quickly "It means that I can go and visit Emma, I want to see how Junior and Henry are, I'm worried about them"

Rumple suddenly faltered in what he was doing and gave a frown.

"What?" Belle asked swallowing a mouthful of eggs

Rumple sighed and met her eyes "The boy, I heard that he was attacked..."

"WHAT?" Belle yelled jumping up dropping her fork

"Calm down" he soothed holding up his hands "He is fine but he is in the hospital. I overheard some people at the store discussing it when I was buying the breakfast things"

"Do you know what happened?" Belle asked walking over to his side

"From what I can gather it seems to have been a Neverland Shadow" then he frowned and gave another heavy sigh

"You can't blame yourself Rumple" Belle said with a kind smile "It isn't your fault that they are there and I know that you are trying hard to find loophole so you can help them."

He suddenly gave a little smirk and she saw something twinkling in his eyes.

"You've found one haven't you? What did you do Rumple?" she asked again but this time it was her that gave a smirk "I can see it on your face, you've been up to something"

"I don't know what you're talking about Belle" he replied but his lips turned up into a smile and he suddenly pulled her into his arms and grinned

She just grinned back before coming up onto her tip toes and kissing his cheek "OK, I can take a hint. You can't tell me. Thank you for breakfast but I'm going to go to the hospital and see Junior for myself. I will see you soon... I love you Rumplestiltskin"

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door but before she got there Rumple called out her name. She swung around to see him sauntering over to the pan on the stove

"If you speak to the Pirate... ask him how he is sleeping?"

She narrowed her eyes again but he just shoved a bit of bacon in his mouth and grinned at her.

What had he done?

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

This was getting beyond strange now as Killian found himself in the clearing in the woods but again there was no one there with him. Every other time he had been here before Devin had been there to taunt him but now he was just standing staring around all by himself.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he muttered heading over to the large log that he had once sat on with Rapha.

He knew he was dreaming and that in itself was a strange experience, knowing that you are actually lying sleeping in a completely different place to where you currently stood. He gave a frown as he slowly approached the log, there was something on it.

What was it?

He reached out his hand and took hold of it, lifting it up... it was his jacket... no... wait... as he stood looking at it it changed in his hand... it wasn't his jacket it was Devin's jacket.

He lifted it higher and scrutinized it closely, why was Devin's jacket there when the Lost One was not?

"HOOK" he suddenly spun on the spot when someone called out to him but there was still no one there.

"Hello?" he called back stepping back into the clearing "Who is there?"

"WAKE UP APENIMON, THE SHADOW IS BACK"

He was awake and moving in a second as Bear shook him roughly, he looked around and realized quickly that David was gone.

"Where is my Brother?" he ground out as he hauled himself up and gave a slight stagger

"He is protecting the boy, follow me, we need to keep you safe"

"Bugger off Mate" Killian rasped out then grit his teeth as he tried to move too quickly "I am not hiding, take me to David or I will find him my bloody self"

Bear gave a growl "I have been instructed by the Chief to keep you safe"

"Well you will need to keep my Brother safe too in that case. Take me to him, now." The ground suddenly gave a long growling shudder and Killian was staggering again "What the hell was that?"

"The Shadow Man is angry and the island has already started to suffer." Bear replied grabbing hold of Killian to steady him

"How?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow high on his head

"A large portion of the north part of the island has fallen into the sea and been washed away"

Killian's other eyebrow joined his first but he didn't have time to waste so he just started moving again

"Take me to David Bear, Please, I beg of you"

Bear gave a heavy sigh "Fine but you are going to need your clothes, the weather has turned for the worse"

"What?" Killian asked in surprise "How can it get any worse?"

But he found out only too quickly how much worse it was when he stumbled out the doorway a few minutes later to find a huge snow drift blocking his way. They were still in the midst of a blizzard and the wind had picked up too but Killian didn't care, he needed to get to David.

He was practically crawling his way through the snow and after a few minutes he could see the Shadow Man swooping down at the little figures that were surrounding the entrance to the cave at the edge of camp that they had obviously hidden the Lost One in. He picked up his pace grabbing hold of a burning branch from the fire as he went passed remembering that Henry had managed to destroy Xylo's shadow by setting it on fire.

He noticed Bear grab a branch too but he was too busy struggling his own way over to care what the other man was doing. As he got closer he could clearly make out David and Robin in among the men fighting off the Shadow Man. David was clutching at his arm which seemed to be bleeding heavily and Robin clearly had blood streaming down his face. Killian grit his teeth and carried on but when he heard David give a yell of pain he jammed the branch torch into the snow behind a large rock and screamed.

"YOU WANT A SHADOW? COME ON THEN YOU BLOODY DEMON, MINE IS HERE FOR THE TAKING"

He held his arms out wide in invitation and it seemed to work as he Shadow Man narrowed it's red eyes and suddenly headed his way. It circled around a few times and Killian didn't even take his eyes from it when Bear stopped at his side.

"Do not be foolish Apenimon" Bear hissed out in a whisper "This is not staying safe, what are you doing?"

"Ending this" Killian grit out and in the next second the shadow was swooping down on him... no wait... no him... Bear!

He looked to his side to see Bear still looking at him, the man hadn't even realized that the Shadow was about to be upon him. Killian took one step forward and shoved Bear right in the centre of his chest sending him flying back into the snow but this move had messed up his own plan and as he turned back to grab his flaming branch he found that he was too late as the Shadow Man thumped into him sending him spiralling backwards to land in the snow too.

He threw out his hand out, scrabbling to reach the branch but as he looked at it he realized in horror that the flames had died down leaving only a smouldering end. He couldn't help that now, it may still work so he just kept on trying to reach it but before his fingers found their target the Shadow was on him clasping it's hands around his throat, it felt like he was being strangled and having his shadow removed at the same time... the two conflicting sensations muddling his mind.

"You are either very brave or very stupid Captain" The Shadow's deep voice sounded like it was everywhere as Killian's vision started to blur.

His instinct was to bring his hand up to his throat as the Shadow Man gripped him tighter but he knew that the only way he was getting free was to set this beast ablaze so instead he stretched his arm out, he could feel the rough wood against his finger tips but the Shadow Man suddenly increased it's pressure on Killian's throat cutting off his air.

"You and your friends cannot keep the boy from me, I WILL get to him... I cannot be stopped"

One finger... two fingers... he was just about managing to grasp the branch as the black dots started dancing in his vision but he wasn't about to be beaten so with the last of his strength he clamped his eyes closed and grabbed the branch turning it quickly and ramming it into the Shadow Man's side.

The pressure was suddenly gone when the Shadow gave a high pitched howl. Killian could hear David and Robin yelling out his name then there was a huge rumbling roar and a whoosh of air that ruffled Killian's hair as the Shadow flew off leaving him gasping and choking as he finally brought his hand up to his throat. He gave a rattling cough that seemed to come from his very toes and for a second he thought he was going to be sick. Another cough stole his breath away again and while he lay there curling in on himself and trying to suck in air he felt David come down by his side.

"Hey, it's OK. I've got you...he's gone for now, come on, calm down, just breathe through it, it will pass in a minute, just keep breathing... God Robin, he can't take another one, not after last night! Can someone help me get him back to the teepee?"

Killian managed to peek open an eye to see David wincing as he tried to pull him up into his arms obviously thinking he was having another panic attack.

"I'm alright David" he managed to croak out in a very rough voice before coughing again.

It passed quicker this time and he managed to open his eyes to meet David's worried gaze but there was something different in his Brother's face, he looked really confused.

"OK, not that I'm complaining" David said with a frown "but why aren't you freaking out? That Shadow had you in a strangle hold yet here you are just lying here... not freaking out"

Killian gave a gasp as the truth hit him, David was right... not once through the whole thing did he even think about what had happened before. By his past reactions he SHOULD have been having a panic attack but apart from the obvious reactions to being strangled he had stayed calm, kept his head and actually managed to do as he had intended.

Devin had not taunted him... not even once.

"Hook?" David asked in concern "Talk to me, what's going on"

"He's gone David" Killian croaked "I don't bloody know how but he is no longer in my head. I am finally free. There is no more voice, no taunting... nothing"

He was suddenly grinning widely as David gave a huge sigh of relief and chuckled "OK so he's gone... for the moment and the Shadow Man has stopped his attack. Does that mean we can get out of this snow? I don't know about you but I am freezing my butt off"

Killian gave another cough but when he got his breath back this time he gave a chuckle and just held up his arms mimicking Junior's classic move.

He gave his most pathetic look, sticking out his bottom lip and whined "Carry me"

David barked out a laugh and grinned "You are an idiot"


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100!**

 **Will Killian ever figure things out?**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

David just sat watching as Hook babbled excitedly down the mirror to Emma, he gave a smirk when he saw the Pirate's eyes dancing with joy as he told her how he had stopped the Shadow Man. David was currently sitting opposite Hook by the fire, both of them and Robin had been covered in blankets from Lark the minute they had got back and now the medicine was stitching Robin's head while David waited for his turn. In all honesty he had no idea what had caused the large gash on his upper arm but it was a ragged cut and it hurt... a lot.

"I tricked him Swan, he did not see the move coming... if only my torch had not burned out I could have ended the beast for good... but we will get him, don't you worry, no more shadows will be leaving here, I will see to that"

Hook's voice was VERY rough and David could see the purple finger shaped bruises forming on his throat but he looked happier than he had in a long time so David couldn't stop him talking, he just smirked and looked to Lark when he came down at his side as Robin stood and excused himself .

"Are you ready to get this stitched?" Lark asked looking at the bloody wound

David was just about to say yes when Hook laughed and called across the fire.

"Do you not have a nice bit of pink thread Mate?"

Lark gave a confused look but David just laughed back "Ignore him, the black will do just fine"

Hook was back to talking to Emma and after a few minutes Lark was done. David thanked him before pulling his blanket back up over his shoulders and making his way around the fire to sit next to his Brother. As he looked in the mirror it was to find Junior and Henry smiling back at him.

"Hey Grandpa" Henry greeted "How's the arm?"

"It's fine Kid" he replied with a smile "How was school?"

"It's Saturday Grandpa, there was no school" Henry laughed but then added "But yesterday it was fine, I got some more work for Junior too and if he gets out of here tomorrow he will be starting on Monday"

"Yeah?" David asked looking at Junior "You feel up to it?"

Junior nodded vigorously and beamed "Aye, I want to go. I am to learn to play the piano and Gina has one that I can practice on, I cannot wait... it will be the best day of my life"

Hook chuckled "Just don't over do it Lad, there is plenty of time to learn all that you want to"

"BELLE" Junior suddenly yelled looking over to his right

David could hear Emma and Snow welcoming Belle then she was talking to Junior with relief in her voice.

"Oh my goodness Junior, when I heard that you were here I just had to come and make sure that you were alright"

"I am fine thank you Belle, I feel much better already." he replied with a grin before looking back at the mirror and pointing "Look, we are conversing with Papa and Grandpa, do you wish to say hello?"

Belle's face suddenly squished into the viewer and she was grinning in a second "I am so happy to see you both, I was so worried"

"We are fine" Hook replied earnestly then he sighed "It is good to see you too Love... I was unsure if you were alright or not"

"ME?" Belle cried out "I am fine. Thanks to you Killian, you save me"

Hook suddenly gave a gasp and lifted his hand to his head and gave a frown.

"What?" David asked swivelling slightly to look at his Brother who had suddenly gone quiet

"Nothing... I just... had a strange dream last night" Hook mumbled

"What did you say?" Belle gasped "What dream? What happened?"

Hook closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly as if thinking "I was... in the clearing but I was by myself. Or at least I thought I was..." The Pirate suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Belle "Rumplestiltskin was there. He was talking nonsense, he said something about not being able to get to me because of a dream catcher. He picked it up and it was broken but that is wrong because the one here is fine, it is hanging up there..."

He trailed off when he looked up then seemed to remember something and peered behind him to look on the ground, except David knew it wasn't there.

"Uhm... yeah about that" David cringed "I accidentally stood on it, it got broken... sorry!"

"So the bloody Crocodile was right" Hook suddenly gasped

Belle's voice brought them both back to the mirror "What did Rumple do next?"

"He told me that he owed me... that I had saved you even after all that he had done then he blew some bloody sparkly dust straight down my throat. I damn well nearly choked to death"

"Is that what made you wake up coughing?" David asked suddenly wondering what the hell was going on

"Aye" Hook nodded but then he frowned "But it was just a dream"

"I don't believe it!" Belle cried out with a smile "He really did find a loophole"

"What are you talking about Love?" Hook asked in confusion

"I don't know exactly what he has done but I know it was him... he asked me to ask you how you have been sleeping"

David watched as Hook's eyebrow raised high on his head and thought hard "Better... better than I have in months. Devin is gone from my dreams. Even if I do find myself in a place where he used to be he is no longer there, I am at peace."

Hook suddenly turned to David and gave a deep frown "Could it really be true? Did the bloody Crocodile do this?"

David shrugged "I don't know but if he did it will be for a reason. Think... what did you see in your dream?"

Hook suddenly shook his head "Nothing... that's the thing David, there was nothing there. I was alone until the Crocodile showed up... the only thing that was different was him"

Emma suddenly squeezed into the viewer "Don't over think it, whatever you are supposed to find will come to you and in the mean time I need to move you guys from the bed, that's a nurse here to take out Junior's stitches and then that Kid is getting a bath."

"YES" Junior cried out pumping his arm in excitement mimicking exactly how Henry did it

David chuckled at the kids happiness but when he looked at Hook expecting him to be smiling too he, he wore a frown on his face as he obviously tried to search his brain for what he was supposed to see.

"Listen Emma, we'll just go for now while Junior gets seen too." he said taking the mirror out of Hook's slack hand

"OK, no problem Dad, talk later and tell Killian not to stress and also" she slightly raised her voice and shouted to Hook "Stop talking so much, you need to rest that throat"

"Aye Love" Hook muttered. He gave a couple of blinks and looked back up at David before suddenly seeming to realize that the conversation was ending so added "Do not worry Love, Lark will sort me out in no time at all"

"Good" Emma called back then he heard everyone else shouting their goodbyes before the screen went blank.

He put the mirror down with a sigh. When he looked back at Hook he seemed to have lost his happiness "Come on, do not let this get you down"

Hook looked up and sighed "I just cannot shake the feeling that I am missing something that is right in front of my face"

"You're looking too hard" David added pulling himself up and reaching over to the pot of food that had been warming by the fire "Eat some food, you must be starving you never had breakfast"

Hook gave a nod and muttered "Aye" but David could see his brain still turning over, God he was gonna give himself an aneurysm at this rate.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Junior had his eyes clamped shut as the nurse started removing his stitches but after she had done the first two he peeked them open and gave his leg a curious look.

"It feels strange Momma... but it does not hurt"

"Well that's good then isn't it" she smiled back still clutching onto his hand tightly.

The others had all left the room, Belle had assured Junior that she would return with Henry and Mary-Margaret after he had complained loudly that he didn't want her to go. Emma tried not to think about it but if Gold had been as happy as Belle claimed he had been whatever he had done must have been good... right?

But he had said that he couldn't help Hook or her Dad... so if he had just helped how had he done it?

"Momma?" Junior asked looking up at her "What is wrong?"

"Nothing" she replied quickly pulling a smile to her face as she watched the nurse do the last stitch "Annnnnnnnnd that's you done Kid"

The nurse stood back with a smile on her face "OK, you are stitch free Junior"

He grinned widely "I am to have a bath now"

"I heard" the nurse smiled back kindly "And as I would have it I just so happen to have THIS in my pocket"

The nurse pulled out a rubber duck... not just any rubber duck, it was a rubber duck painted to look like a Pirate. Junior burst out laughing and took hold of it in his hands.

"It is a Pirate duck Momma, look"

"I'm looking but I'm also not hearing any thanks" she chuckled back at the kid

"Thank you very much Martha, I like it very much"

Martha just gave a shy smile and looked at Emma "I saw it in the gift shop and couldn't resist... it is just a coincidence that he is about to have a bath, I had no idea until I just came in"

"Thanks and you can bet that that duck will get used to death, this one loves to play in the bath" Emma smirked before turning back to Junior "Come on, let me carry you and duck face to the bathroom. Then once you're done, how about getting into your new pajamas that Grandma brought in for you"

"I would like that" he replied with a nod then just held up his arms to be lifted clutching the duck in one hand and P.B. in the other

Emma hitched him up onto her hip and headed for the bathroom as Martha left the room, she sat him on the toilet while she ran the bath and couldn't help laughing to herself as he started speaking to his new duck.

"Duck Face this is P.B., he is to be your new Brother. Now I know that you are a duck and he is a bear but that does not matter, all that matters is that you love each other and ALWAYS look out for one another." He looked up at her and smiled "P.B. is happy to have a new Brother Momma but he says that he will sit by the door and be look out while Duck Face plays with me in the bath... he does not want to get his Pirate coat wet"

Emma schooled her features into a serious look "I think that is a very good idea, do you want me to help P.B. to his lookout post?"

Junior nodded so Emma tugged the bear from his hand and carried him over to the doorway "Right P.B. you need to keep look out, if you see ANYTHING you need to tell Junior, alright?"

She made him nod his little head so that Junior could see before setting the bear down on the floor, the kid was still jumpy after the whole shadow thing so anything she could do to help him feel relaxed she would do and when she turned back around he was smiling.

A few minutes later he was settled in the bubbles, she quickly gave him a wash being careful with his sore leg then did his hair before just letting him play... it felt like it had been forever since they had done this and Emma found herself smiling widely as he splashed about with his duck.

After a few minutes he gave a little frown, he tilted his head and scratched behind his ear exactly how Hook did when he was nervous.

"What's up Kid?" she asked sitting down on the side of the bath

He squinted up at her "Papa was telling Belle earlier that he had a strange dream last night"

"Mmmmmm" she agreed

"Papa said that the Crocodile... I mean Mr Gold visited him in his dream."

"Yeah but it was just a dream kid, Mr Gold can't do anything to Papa, he's alright"

Junior gave a deep frown and nodded a little before speaking again "He visited me too Momma"

"Who did?" Emma asked suddenly twisting around and kneeling down next to the bath.

"The Crocodile" Junior replied "I thought it was just a dream but if he visited Papa too maybe it was real"

"What did he say to you?" Emma asked as her heart thumped in her chest, what the hell was going on?

Junior pulled in a deep breath "He said that he was sorry. He said that he had been wrong but at least one good thing came from the gem stones. He said that he wanted to help Papa but he needed my help"

"OK" Emma said wanted to know more but not wanting to hurry Junior

Junior frowned again "I don't really know what he meant but he said that Papa and I were once the same person but not anymore, he said his dagger knew the difference and that he could use that to his advantage. He said that in the dream world if someone dreamt something it made it real. I was confused but he said not to worry, he said that he had something that would help me dream of a way to help Papa."

"Sooooo... what happened?" Emma asked excitedly

"He blew some magic powder into my face to start with, then I was dreaming that..." he paused and looked nervous

"Hey, it's alright, you can tell me"

He sighed "It is silly"

"No it's not, come on, you can tell me"

"I dreamt that I was the Crocodile Momma, I had gold shiny skin and had a spinning wheel" he looked really embarrassed and actually squirmed uncomfortably for a second but then he looked up at her again and carried on "It was strange to say the least but it only lasted a few minutes then Mr Gold came back. He said that I had taken his burden for only a short time but the results would last a lifetime. He said that because he had been freed from his dagger for a short while that he could now help... he said that while our link was no longer joining us in this life that it still existed, that he could use it to his advantage... I didn't know Momma what he meant, I thought it was just a dream"

"Well I'll be damned" Emma gasped out in awe

"What is it Momma?"

"I think we just found the Crocodile's loophole Kid... it's you"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"I am a loophole" Junior cried out the minute Killian focused on the mirror

"Sorry?" Killian asked in confusion, he had obviously misheard "You are a what?"

"A loophole Papa, I am a loophole" the lad grinned like a mad man

"I don't understand Junior... where is Momma Swan?"

"I'm here" she grinned leaning in from the side "And he's right, he's a loophole"

"Am I missing something? What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Junior was back to excitedly talking "The Crocodile found a way to help you... it was me. I am the loophole. You and I are NOT the same person and his magic dagger knows that"

Killian blinked widely then suddenly realized what had been said and growled "What did the Crocodile do?"

"Don't worry, calm down he didn't actually come anywhere near him... well not really" Emma reassured "It's complicated but let's just say you weren't the only one to get a visit while you were sleeping. Look, it doesn't matter about the finer details all that matters is that our Kid helped Gold help you"

Killian gave a smile "Aye, you are right. Sorry Love but after all that the Crocodile has done it is hard to believe that he isn't in this for himself"

Junior gave a frown then said earnestly "He was sorry Papa, he told me that he had been wrong and that I was a good thing to come from the gem stones. I think that maybe we should forgive him, after all it wasn't all his fault that things happened the way they did... everybody can make a mistake, can't they?"

Killian smirked "Since when did you turn into Archie?"

Junior beamed back at him and gave a giggle "I am not Archie, I am Junior"

"Aye, that you are Son, that you are" Killian agreed "And I am very proud of you, you are a good boy and I think that maybe you are right. The Crocodile did not need to try and help me yet he has so I think that we should all accept that and move on"

"Agreed" Emma called

Killian heard Belle's voice in the background "You are all too good you know, no one would blame you all if you ran Rumple out of town"

Junior turned away from the screen and gave a little frown "But he is Henry's Grandpa and Henry loves him"

"That's right Kid and this family sticks together, right?" Swan said pulling Junior into a hug

"Right" he grinned back

Killian looked up as David wandered over and held out his hand "Right come on, you've been hogging that thing all morning, I want to talk to my beautiful wife"

Killian chuckled and looked back at the screen "Give the mirror to Grandma Junior, Grandpa wants to talk to her. I love you Son and we shall talk again very soon, I promise"

"I love you too Papa" Junior replied and Killian's heart lurched as he watched the lad raise his hand and clench at his pajama top, he knew what Junior was feeling, he was feeling it too... would the hollow feeling ever leave them?

"Laters Old Man" Henry threw in sticking his head in from the side and waving

"Bye Henry, I love you too Son"

"I know" Henry replied with a grin before disappearing from sight.

"Talk later" Swan said with a smile "I love you Killian"

"And I you" he replied and suddenly tears were forming again, he missed her so damned much.

David took the mirror and sauntered off to the other side of the teepee dropping down on to his bed while he chatted. Really for the lack of anything else to do Killian copied his Brother's move and headed to his own bed. He was still a bit cold from his earlier adventure and gave a shiver as he removed his blanket from his shoulders so he could lie down. Minutes later he was settled down in the warmth and gave a sigh as he thought about what Junior had done to help the Crocodile, he still didn't fully understand but he had got the impression that Swan would fully explain it to him later so he tried to put it out of his head. He tried to think of something else. He tried to think of happier times, of how he was going to be marrying Swan... how handsome Junior and Henry were going to look as they both stood by his side while he waited by the alter. He peeked open an eye to look over at David and gave a grin. David would be his Best Man AND he would get to walk Emma down the aisle... lucky Bastard!

He settled back down and now that his mind had settled on this idea he found himself thinking how the day would pan out.

Would there be snow?

Not if he didn't get a move on and figure out IF he did indeed know another way home but then maybe a spring wedding could be nice too. He suddenly envisaged himself standing in a field of wild flowers, they were beyond beautiful but he knew that was not what he wanted so he shook his head trying to clear the image from his head.

He now stood on the deck of the Jolly, there was a HUGE Christmas tree sitting at the bow with it's lights sparkling into the night sky. He grinned widely as he walked towards it.

"You will get your Christmas Wedding Love" he chuckled "and it will be glorious. We will be a true family before St Nicholas comes to call... Junior is going to have a ball, we are going to spoil our boys this year, you and I."

Swan suddenly threaded her arm through his and snuggled into his side looking up at the tree too, she was smiling as she reached forward and touched one of the baubles.

"It's so pretty Killian"

"It is for you Love, a pretty tree for a pretty lass"

She giggled and snuggled in further when he raised his arm up and pulled her into his side, they stood just looking for a few minutes until she spoke.

"You know this isn't real Hook"

"I know Love but let me be for a while, I have missed you"

"I've missed you too" she snuggled back into his side "Just don't put things off too long"

"I won't, it's just good to not be facing my demons for once... this is nice, sleep no longer holds the fear it did before"

"I'm glad" she said snuggling in closer against the cold "I have been so worried about you"

"I know Love but it is over now, Devin is gone..." he gave a laugh "And the ironic thing is that it is down to the bloody Crocodile that I can now do this."

Swan gave a deep sigh and pulled back from his arms "I'm going to go... you need to wake up."

"What?" he was confused "Why?"

"The Shadow Man is back Killian... go, you need to help"

His eyes flew open to find the teepee shaking around him. Seconds later David's face appeared above him and he practically screamed.

"Get up, we need to move... the whole camp is being destroyed."


	101. Chapter 101

David was dragging Hook from his bed before the Pirate had really even woken up, he needed to get him out of there. Their teepee was in grave danger of collapsing on them and as a huge rumble rattled it's foundations David gave another huge tug pulling him to his feet but Hook only managed to take two wobbly steps before his leg went out from underneath him and he clattered to the ground in a heap.

"David stop... " he grit out through clenched teeth "Just hang on a second"

"We don't have a second" David yelled over the noise as what seemed to be a rumble of thunder clattered through the air.

He came down into a crouch next to Hook. he just threw the Pirate's arm around his shoulders and hauled him back to his feet. David was all too aware that Hook had been through a lot in the last few days but he couldn't let that stop them so he just half dragged half carried his Brother through the flap only to grind to a halt when there was a howling high pitch scream that seemed to emanate from the very island itself.

David swung around pulling Hook with him. He could see a group of men staggering towards them, in all the chaos it took a few seconds for him to realize that something had changed... the snow that had been falling heavily seconds before stopped in an instant and the sun blinked through the parting clouds.

David set off towards the group pulling Hook with him, he immediately recognized Bear by his huge stature and Robin by his bow.

"What's going on?" David yelled "Where did the Shadow Man go?"

"We do not know" Bear replied looking around anxiously "But we believe that he has taken the boy"

"What? How?" David gasped back as he came to a stand still

Robin spoke up this time "We were trying to protect him but the Shadow Man, he caught us by surprise. He used a storm to hide himself and before we knew what was happening Jensen was free, the lad tried to run but we think that the Shadow Man got to him because this has happened, he must be happy."

Robin pointed to the sky and David's gaze followed until Hook jostled at his side as he got himself steady on his feet.

"What way did the boy go?" Hook asked in a low growl and David could tell by his face that he was in pain but he could also see the determination as he carried on ""We need to go after him, we cannot let the Shadow Man take his shadow. I already failed one Lost One that wanted to change I will not fail another"

"That way" Bear answered immediately pointing into the distance

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hook grit out as he started off, hobbling heavily through the snow

David hurried to catch up with him "Why don't you take half an hour, get some tea in you before we head off, you're in pain, I can tell"

Hook stopped and turned quickly wearing the scowl that David had not seen in a very long time.

"We have no time for that now, the boy may not have half an hour." he seemed to remember himself and gave a heavy sigh "We cannot let his shadow be taken David... if that happens we lose the boy... but it also means that Junior will be in danger again. Please don't fight me on this"

David met his eyes and nodded. He held out his arm "Lead the way then, this is your mission now"

Hook gave a tight smile but before they could even move they heard excited chatter from nearby. David looked up to see what was going on but it was suddenly Bear that was leading them off across the deep snow. He was shouting in his native tongue as three woman hurried towards him.

"What's going on?" David asked Robin

The archer narrowed his eyes and listened hard before speaking "I think the women saw the boy heading down the hill"

"Let us go then" Hook burst out barging past the group and hobbling his way down the hill.

"He's gonna be the death of me" David sighed out looking at Robin

"He is just trying to protect his family David" Robin replied with a wry smile then he too walked off

"Yeah and so am I" David muttered to himself with a sigh before he followed.

For someone who had been having to be half carried five minutes ago Hook was suddenly very spritely on his feet even if he was limping badly so David picked up his pace to catch up. The sun was beaming down now, the snow was melting fast and being honest it was probably a good thing, they had left the teepee in such a hurry that they didn't have their warmer clothes on.

David wanted more than anything to tell Hook to slow down when he stumbled and fell to his knees with a grunt but the Pirate just pulled himself back up and kept going. David was so busy watching Hook's every step that he failed to notice when Bear ground to a halt a few minutes later and he barrelled straight into his back.

"Sorry" he mumbled stepping back to see why he had stopped

"Worry not Shilah" Bear muttered back giving David a quick glance but then he gave a heavy sigh "It would seem that we have found the boy's body"

David stepped around Bear to see Hook heading over to Jensen, he lay in the snow face down and unmoving. David followed, not willing to take the chance that Devin was not as gone as Hook hoped but when he came up to his Brother's side Hook was calm. The Pirate pulled in a breath and let it out slowly before turning his head to look at David.

"Please tell me you have the mirror with you, we need to warm Emma. It would seem that Junior is in danger once more"

David gave a nod of his head before reaching for the bandaging on his right arm, he had tucked the mirror in it's folds purely because he had no pockets and didn't want to be without it for any length of time.

He held it up to make "the call", Hook was right, Jensen's shadow would probably be on it's way to Neverland already, he had to let Emma know that Junior was in danger.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian felt nothing but regret as he came down next to the boy with a grimace on his face, Gods he was sore, he had well and truly overdone it in the last half an hour or so. Killian had tried to save Jensen yet he had failed... this could easily have been Rapha lying before him if he hadn't helped him all those months ago. Rapha had been ready to accept that he was on the wrong path and it would seem that Jensen had finally realized that too... only now, it was too late, he was gone. Killian reached forward and tugged the boy, pulling him over expecting to find his eyes glassy and unseeing but when the boy flopped over in the snow Killian gave a gasp as the boy's eyelids fluttered open before closing again.

"DAVID" Killian yelled out without looking behind him, he was pulling the boy up into his arms trying to get him out of the cold "HE IS ALIVE"

"What?" David called back and when he thumped down into the snow next to Killian seconds later he could see him holding up the mirror then Emma's voice was calling out.

"What's going on guys?" she shouted "talk to me"

"The kid's still alive Emma, hang on" David called back

Bear was suddenly down in the snow too, Jensen was hauled up and thrown over the man's shoulder like he weighed nothing.

"We must get him to Lark" Bear said immediately turning in the snow and striding off back up the hill followed by Robin.

Killian tried to get himself up only to find that he was stuck, he put his hand down in the snow to try and change his position for better leverage only to give a frown.

"What the hell?" he muttered pulling something out of the snow and holding it up

"What's that?" Swan asked as Killian held up the small object.

He turned it slowly in his hand then gave a chuckle before grinning and looking to David "It's one of those magic fire things like the one Baelfire used to carry"

"You mean a lighter" David corrected reaching forward and taking it from Killian's hand

"Aye, one of them" Killian added dismissively before grinning again "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

David grinned back "I'm thinking that maybe our sneaky ex Lost One might have just managed to use this bad boy on the Shadow Man."

David was suddenly on his feet and pulling Killian up too "Come on, let's get back and see if the Kid has woken up, maybe he can shed some light on things"

"DAD" Emma's voice called out again "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

David suddenly seemed to remember that he was holding the mirror. He cringed, lifted the mirror back up and spoke to Swan

"Sorry Emma, it might be a false alarm. We think that maybe Jensen has managed to set the Shadow Man alight but we won't know until we can talk to him and when Bear carried him out of here he was barely conscious. For now maybe see if Blue has a way of keeping a shadow at bay and I'll call you back when we know what's happening here."

"OK, no problem" she replied back but then added "Dad, if Jensen nearly lost his shadow tell Lark that he may need a potassium boost... if he even knows what that is. I don't know how else to explain it but that's what was wrong with Junior. Worse case scenario ram a banana down the Kid's throat in his lucid moments"

David gave a chuckle before tucking the mirror back into his bandaging. He stepped forward and took hold of Killian's arm slinging it over his shoulders again.

"Come on Peg Leg, let's get you back. I'll make you some tea while Lark works on the Kid. Hopefully he'll be awake soon"

Killian just nodded knowing that he would struggle back by himself, he was seriously regretting not letting someone help him on the way down the hill. He tried to keep his groans to himself but by the time he caught sight of their now slightly wonky looking teepee he was in real danger of being sick and he stumbled for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Lift your foot higher" David said matter of factly

"Aye, it's that easy" Killian bit back with a growl "If only I had thought of that Mate!"

David just looked to his side meeting Killian's eyes, he raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Killian instantly felt like an ass... again!

"Sorry" he grit out before clamping his jaw and eyes closed grinding to a halt "Just... just hang on a second"

He was leaning forward slightly battling his rolling stomach, David didn't say anything but in the next second the Prince's hand was running up and down his back trying to soothe the nausea away. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Killian heard Robin's voice by his side.

"He OK?"

"He'll be fine in a minute... we'll be right there. Is the kid in the main teepee?" David whispered back like Killian wouldn't hear him.

Robin must have just nodded because when Killian finally managed to open his eyes a few minutes later Robin was gone again. He pulled himself upright but didn't move just yet, he looked at David and gave a heavy sigh.

"I am sorry Brother, I did not mean to snap at you, you were only trying to help"

"It's OK" was all David replied before nodding towards the main teepee "You ready to get going? I'll drop you off then head back and grab your tea. Our teepee is gonna need a bit of fixing from the look of it. I'm gonna have to talk to Lark later too, we're running low on that tea. I hope he has some or something similar, you're gonna need it again before too long"

Killian didn't say anything, he just nodded. His stomach was rolling again and all he wanted to do was lie down but when David took his arm he just grit his teeth and got on with it. Luckily he managed to keep hold of the contents of his stomach and a few minutes later he was being helped to lie down next to the huge fire in the centre of the teepee. He gave a groan and curled over onto his side when his stomach rolled again but the next thing he knew someone had their hands on him, one hand settled on his forehead and one settled on his stomach then the person was chanting. Killian tried to open his eyes but they seemed to be glued shut. His stomach settled quite quickly and the headache that had been building seemed to ebb away. When he finally managed to peek open his eyes it was to find Tala by his side, where had she come from?

"Sleep Apenimon" she whispered placing her hand back onto his forehead as he turned over onto his back "The boy is in no fit state to talk at the moment. I will come back to you if he wakes but for the moment please, just sleep. Yet again you have saved another boy, he surely would have died if not for your insistence that you look for him, you truly are a hero."

Killian couldn't answer, he could already feel sleep pulling at him again. He frowned deeply, what had Tala done to him? His eyes closed against his will and the room started to fade, he suddenly found himself trying to fight the sleep but then what seemed like a pulse of warmth ran through him from head to toe and his fight left him. He gave a sigh and just let sleep take him, Tala obviously wanted him to sleep so sleep he would.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Come on Kid" Emma said pulling back Junior's blankets "We're going home"

"What's wrong Momma?" he asked with a frown "I thought I was to stay another night"

"What? You want to stay?" she asked with a laugh, she was trying to keep things light in the hope that he wouldn't panic.

"No" he replied but he tipped his head and gave her a scrutinizing look "Something has happened in Neverland hasn't it?"

Henry took that moment to step in "It's nothing that Killian and Grandpa can't fix, I kept you safe once before and I promise I will do it again if I need to. Do you trust me Brother?"

"Always" Junior replied without hesitation then he was moving on the bed shuffling his way towards the edge

"I've got you" Emma said pulling him up into her arms before quickly grabbing P.B. and Duck Face from the bedding, the kid hadn't let that damned duck go since he got it. "Here you hold onto these guys and I'll hold onto you, OK?"

"OK" he replied with a nod.

Her Mom grabbed the last of Junior's things and turned with a smile on her face "I have sent Victor a text message explaining why we have gone, if there's paperwork to be signed I'll come back later for now lets just go. Belle says that she'll meet us at the Jolly with Gold and Blue."

"Cool, right, we're set" Emma hitched Junior up a bit on her hip then headed to the door "Hold tight Kid, we're running for the car"

Junior snuggled in closer as she brought her hand around his back but nothing happened and in minutes they were headed towards town. They pulled up at the harbor a few minutes later to find the others waiting. The minute they were out of the car Belle was by their side.

"Rumple and Blue have cast a new protection spell, one that includes shadows this time. We are going to go around town and do the same with all the places you protected before"

Emma met Gold's eyes, he gave a brief smile before nervously looking away "Miss Swan... the boy will be safe. You should go inside"

She gave a quick nod and was going to do just that when she had a sudden thought, she stopped right by Gold's side

"Thank you" she said with a sigh "And not just for this, you know what else I'm talking about. Junior wanted us all to forgive you and move on... so for him and for Henry I'm willing to move past everything that has happened BUT if you EVER mess with my family again, magic or no magic I will find a way to destroy you."

Gold gave a little laugh "Understood Miss Swan." he met her eyes again and gave a sincere look "I give you my word that I will never do anything to harm your boys in fact I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to keep them safe. They are very lucky to have a family like yours"

"Yeah they are" Emma agreed moving off "You know, it's entirely up to you but this Kid here, he could always use another Grandpa in his life"

She looked at Junior as she started up the gangplank and nearly burst out laughing when he tucked P.B. between himself and Emma's front, he lifted his hand and waved.

"Goodnight Belle, Goodnight Grandpa Croc... I mean Grandpa Gold" he gave a wide smile then looked to P.B. and whispered "If he is to be our new Grandpa, I really should remember not to call him the Crocodile!"


	102. Chapter 102

**A few people were concerned about the whole Grandpa Gold thing... patience peeps, all will be revealed.**

 **Sorry but it's a shorter chapter tonight, I've got a lot on atm.**

 **Some answers and some fluff... I think we need it.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Belle please, would you just stop" Rumple sighed out turning to face her in exasperation after he locked the door behind them

"Stop what?" she asked playfully bringing her hands behind her back and coming up onto her tiptoes swinging from side to side gently.

"You know what. That... the whole smug thing, it doesn't suit you"

She only beamed wider and gave a giggle "Alright "Grandpa Crocodile" I'll stop for now but you know that I'm just happy for you and who knows, maybe being Junior's new Grandpa can finally unite our families, this thing with Killian has gone on for far too long"

Rumple just sighed as Belle gave one last smile then walked off into the back shop to gather her things so that they could head home, it was late and Rumple was beyond ready for bed.

He turned to grab his cane, hand pausing just above it as an image of him using it on Hook popped into his head...

"Damn you Pirate" he mumbled to himself snatching it up "I will never be free of you now"

He had thought that his plan had been flawless when he had entered the dream world and approached the boy but he supposed he should have known better. The old saying "All Magic Comes With a Price" had never been so relevant.

He thought he had planned everything to the letter but someone somewhere obviously had it in for him. When he had let his essence reside in the boy so that he could pass unnoticed to "help" Hook he had allowed the boy to see just enough of his damaged soul, just enough of his regret to convince him that he deserved a second chance. He had thought that the boy was the answer to all his prayers, he at thought that once Killian Jones "Junior" saw how sorry Hook's Crocodile was for all that he had done the boy would surely tell the Pirate and that would be the first step of many on the long road to getting his dagger back...he needed his dagger back more than anything because if he was right it was now more powerful than it had ever been... but somewhere along the line he had failed to realized that apparently essence was a two way thing and when he had taken his back from the boy he had absorbed some of the child's... innocence shall we say.

And this was how Rumplestiltskin, THE Dark one himself had found himself laughing and giggling like an imbecile all day. He hung his head in shame and let out another long sigh, had he really just promised Emma Swan, the Savior of all people that he would keep her boys safe?

He tipped his head back and sighed again looking up at the ceiling in frustration.

No matter, the boy had played his part, he was not important anymore. I mean who would know if he had or hadn't tried to keep the boys safe if something went wrong? Things happen in life... he couldn't be there all the time, what was he worrying about?

With a sudden intake of breath he headed around the counter and opened the safe, he put the days takings inside and closed it for the night letting a smirk spread over his face when his eyes fell on the penny whistle that he had found in an old box of stuff in the back shop earlier that day... the very penny whistle that Rumple knew had belonged to a certain Pirate's Brother when they were growing up. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand to see the name "Liam Jones" scratched into the paint at the bottom end. He gave another smirk as he thought about how much his "Grandson" was going to love his new whistle, it would put Hook's Birthday present to shame and only add to the boy's restored faith in him.

"What have you got there?" Belle asked as she walked up to his side.

"A gift for the boy, I may head over there tomorrow to give it to him"

"He's already got a whistle, Killian gave him one for his Birthday" Belle said with a frown before turning to look in the display cases "Maybe we can find something else"

"Thank you Belle but this will be sufficient, the boy will be happy with this I am sure" he held it up and showed her the scratched paint and smiled "See?"

Tears formed in her eyes before she just leant over and kissed him sweetly "You are a good man Rumplestiltskin, he will love it"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"You sure about "Grandpa Crocodile"?" Emma asked with a laugh "I was only kinda teasing when I said it you know"

Junior gave a little nod "I am sure Momma. When I was him... in my dream I mean... I felt how sad he was, he needs a family to show him how much better it is to be good than bad."

"I hope you're right Kid because I meant what I said, he gets one shot. He messes this up and he's in big trouble" Emma said seriously

"Yeah, from me too" Henry added seriously "When it was just me that he messed up with I didn't mind so much but he's not doing that to you, I won't let him"

Junior beamed at that before looking around nervously when he realized that bedtime was nearing "Are you sure that no monsters can get me?"

"We're sure" Emma replied crouching down at his side "But maybe, just for tonight, we can all snuggle in the big bed"

Junior's little face lit up and he gave a gasp pulling P.B. Up to his chin "In Papa's bed?!"

"Hey. It's my bed too you know" Emma laughed then looked at her Mom "That's if Grandma doesn't mind the tight squeeze."

"Mind?" Mary-Margaret scoffed "I'm looking forward to it but what do you say to some hot chocolate first?"

Both boys cried out in joy and Junior pulled himself up onto his knees giving a little bounce on the couch.

"You watch that leg Mister" Emma said tapping his nose with her finger

"It is fine Momma, it feels much better now that the stitches are gone, it is no longer tight"

"Good." She smiled "Now sit your butt down while Grandma and me fix the hot chocolate and someone needs to pick a book... a happy one... not the Hobbit tonight... I don't want troll dreams"

She could hear Henry and Junior laughing as she followed her Mom into the galley, she quickly stuck her head back out the doorway to make sure they had stayed where they were supposed to before pulling out the mirror.

"Dad" she hissed and waited a few seconds before David appeared on the little screen "We're back at the Jolly, how's Hook? Has the Kid woken up yet?"

"Hook's still sleeping and so is the kid" David sighed "How is Junior?"

"Good" Emma replied then chuckled "But Hook is gonna be pissed"

"What? Why? What's happened?" David asked looking nervous

"David calm down" Mary-Margaret cut in "Nothing bad has happened"

"Well that depends on how you look at it" Emma added with a laugh but then gave a slight cough and cringed "I may or may not have half jokingly said that Junior could do with another Grandpa... so... when you get home, uhm, you'll both need to welcome "Grandpa Gold" to the family"

"WHAT?" David snarled "THAT man is NOT going to be Junior's Grandpa, it's bad enough that he's Henry's. Emma, what were you thinking? Hook's gonna freak"

"I know, I know, I already told you, I wasn't thinking but I didn't know at the time that when Gold visited Junior's dream somehow or another Junior kinda saw into Gold's... I don't know... his feelings maybe. Junior says that he knows that Gold is sorry and now he feels that we should all give him another chance. Can you tell Hook when he wakes up"

David suddenly burst out "Not a chance in hell kid, you can call him back yourself. I am NOT getting involved in that conversation"

"Gee...thanks for the support Dad" Emma threw back sarcastically

"Hey, you created the mess, you sort it out" he said with a shrug "I love you kid but THAT was a mistake. Gold cannot be trusted... you know that"

Emma sighed and plonked herself down onto the bench seat "God... what did I do? Killian is gonna have a melt down"

David suddenly sighed too and shook his head "I'll get him to call you as soon as he wakes up but being honest" his eyes left the screen and looked off into the distance "I don't think that's gonna be tonight. He's had a rough couple of days and Tala seems to have done something to him to knock him out." he suddenly frowned and changed the subject "Talking of Tala, have you spoken to Tiger Lily yet?"

"Oh God, no I haven't. With everything that's been going on I totally forgot" Emma moaned sagging against the table at the realization.

Mary-Margaret's hand slid across her shoulder and settled on her neck "Don't worry, I'll call them in the morning and see if they want to come over for lunch. It'll do Junior good to see Rapha again and once the boys are settled playing we can tell Tiger Lily the good news"

"Thanks Mom" Emma said with a smile before looking back to her Dad "Has the kid woken at all?"

"He's been in and out but he's not making any sense when he is awake" David again looked off into the distance "He's running a high fever and Lark is concerned... which make me worried. If Lark can't fix this I don't know if the Kid is gonna live or not, he looks awful"

"Lethargic, heavy limbs, muscle cramps, nausea?" Emma asked

"Pretty much" David replied with another sigh "I told Lark what you said but he didn't know what potassium was and we don't have any bananas so I'm at a loss"

"Potatoes, fish, dark leafy greens, beans, mushrooms, avocados... they're all high in potassium, I know because we've got to make sure Junior eats plenty of them over the next few days. Please tell me you have something that you can use"

David smiled "Potatoes... by the bucket load, I'll get right on it"

"OK, thanks Dad. We gotta go, it's getting late. I guess I'll talk to you in the morning... you know once Hook has..." She paused not quite believing how stupid she had been then burst out "Oh my God, he's gonna hate me"

"He's not going to hate you Emma" David replied before giving a long groan and dropping his head "I must be out of my God damn mind" he gave another sigh and looked back up at the mirror "I'll talk to him for you ... But you owe me kid, big time"

"REALLY?" Emma cried out "Thanks Dad, you're the best"

"Yeah well, just remember that on my Birthday" he chuckled "Go to bed. I love you guys so much"

"Love you too" Emma and Mary-Margaret replied in unison, then he was gone.

Emma looked up to see that her Mom had already started to make the hot chocolate which was just as well because the kids were starting to get antsy, she could hear them yelling and laughing back in the hold. They were supposed to be winding down not getting hyperactive just before bed time but she wasn't about to tell them off, she was just happy that Junior was relaxed enough to enjoy himself, it could have been so much different after what happened right here in his own bunk room.

Nearly an hour later at nearly eleven pm they were all settled in the bed, Junior was already yawning as Henry started to read "James and the Giant Peach". Emma closed her eyes as the story unfolded until somewhere around the point where James found the peach growing in the garden when she suddenly screamed...

"OH MY GOD JUNIOR, YOUR FEET ARE LIKE BLOCKS OF ICE, GET THEM AWAY FROM ME"

The sleepy tiredness that had been descending on them all disappeared in an instant as chaos ensued. Junior was squealing loudly when suddenly both Emma and Henry decided that the kid needed a good tickling but then the tables turned when Grandma saved the day and Henry switched sides, the turncoat. It was Emma's turn to be squealing now as tears flowed down her cheeks, she could barely breathe there were too many hands tickling the life out of her.

"STOP" she yelled "I'M GONNA PEE THE BED THEN YOU'LL ALL BE SORRY"

The tickling stopped quickly after that and they all lay breathing heavily on the bed, Emma was grinning form ear to ear thinking back to the last tickle fight that she had had and how Hook had declared that he was at a disadvantage due to his lack of digits. She gave a contented sigh and rolled over onto her side pulling Junior into her front.

"Just you wait" she giggled "When your Papa gets home he'll be on my side, just you wait and see"

Junior and Henry both grinned but Mary-Margaret groaned playfully "Does this mean we have to have ANOTHER tickle fight?"

"AYE" Junior yelled out "Grandpa already told me that the tickle monster was going to get me when he came back... but I don't mind that monster, he is fun"

Emma snuggled into Junior and sighed "I think we've had enough for tonight though Kid, I think it's time to go to sleep"

He gave a nod so Emma turned to reach behind her to flick off the light. She gave the mirror that she'd left on the dresser one last look before hitting the switch leaving only the soft glow of Junior's repaired lamp to take away the darkness.

Emma pulled the kid in closer and whispered right by his ear "You're safe Junior, safe and loved. Go to sleep kid"

He snuggled in closer and was asleep in minutes letting out little snores against P.B.'s head but as Emma lay there she realized that something was jabbing her in the ribs every time she moved. She shuffled about a bit digging down under the covers trying to get whatever it was.

"What are you doing?" her Mom whispered and when she looked to the side it was to see both Henry and her Mom's eyes reflecting the lamp back at her in the darkness.

"Sorry, hang on" she hissed back digging a bit deeper but seconds later when she pulled Duck Face out and held him up the three of them were fighting back silent giggles, who the hell takes a rubber duck to bed? Junior, that's who.

She had literally just managed to get herself back under control when Henry had them laughing again when he whispered.

"Quack quack arrrrrr"


	103. Chapter 103

**OK, early update, lots of things to do today and I'm not sure if I'll be able to type anything up later so here you go peeps.**

 **For the people "Still not buying Grandpa Gold" I just wanted to say, that it's OK. That is your opinion and if you feel it is too OOC for the story well that is how you feel. I personally have seen stranger things happen on the show so I am happy with what I have written but that is what I like about fan fiction, not everyone will agree with you and you cannot please everyone all of the time BUT it makes me happy to write these tales so write them I shall.**

 **If you do not like what I write... well the answer is simple... you do not need to read it.**

 **So on with the story and I think that it's about time that Hook found out just what has been going on back in Storybrooke, don't you?**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian woke slowly, he could hear the cracking of the fire nearby and the warmth of it seemed to be seeping right inside his sore body. He pulled his blanket up a little higher and tucked it under his chin with a sigh. He felt warm and comfortable as he snuggled down on the furs that he currently lay on when he suddenly remembered that he was not in his own teepee, he had been brought to the main one instead... after they had found the boy in the snow.

His eyes flew open only to find that it was dark and everyone else was sleeping. He looked around the teepee to find David lying opposite him, Bear and a woman Killian assumed was his wife lying on a makeshift bed a short distance away and Lark propped up at the end of a single bed a little further away.

Killian grit his teeth as he pulled himself up into a sitting position so that he could see a bit better, he needed to see Jensen's face, was he really still sleeping? He craned his neck but couldn't make out anything other than the outline of the boys features against the dull light. With a sigh he lay back down supposing that the boy must still be asleep otherwise he would have moved when Killian had made a noise but as he lay there he soon realized that he was going to have to take a trip outside... he needed to pee!

He gingerly pulled himself to his feet, grabbed his blanket and hobbled his way to the entrance only to reach back inside and drop it on the ground when he stepped outside to find that it was mild and dry. Taking care of business quickly he was about to head back into the teepee when his eyes fell on a lone figure sitting by the outside fire.

Robin?

Deciding that he had slept enough for the moment he made his way over to his friend and dropped down next to him on the log. Robin didn't even look up from the flames he just gave a heavy sigh and spoke.

"Do you really believe that we will get to go back?"

"Aye" he chuckled "If I know one thing about the "Charmings" it's that they don't like being separated from their loved ones."

Robin looked at him now with a wry smile "Isn't it funny how you adapt? For about the first six months I was here I spent every waking day hoping and searching for a way back to Regina but in the end I accepted that this was my life now, for myself and Roland but now..." he suddenly raised his eyebrows and looked so lost "Please tell me that you didn't lie to soften the blow, please tell me that Regina has not moved on from my love"

Killian chuckled "Mate, she is not the kind of woman to love lightly. She has eyes for only one person and that is you. We WILL go home but I really do think that you should let her know that you are here... with us. If it was Swan, I would want to know."

Robin gave another huge sigh "Perhaps you are right... I just, I don't know..." he pulled in another breath and let it out slowly "If I talk to her... it will make it real. It will give her hope and if that hope were to be crushed I don't know what it would do to her"

"You're not giving her enough credit Robin" Killian replied turning to look his friend right in the eye "She is a strong woman and she can handle this."

Robin just nodded but from the look on his face Killian couldn't figure out if he had decided to talk to Regina or not. He was just about to try and convince him a bit more when there was a noise behind him, he swung around quickly half expecting an attack only to find David stalking over to where they sat.

"There you are... I woke up and you'd gone"

"Sorry" Killian replied turning back to the flames "I seem to have had enough of sleep for the moment"

"Yeah, I know the feeling" David dropped down on the log opposite them and smirked "What? No marshmallows, no campfire songs? You guys suck at this"

"Please don't sing" Killian threw back "I have heard you and we do not want everyone to be torn from sleep thinking that a Neverbeast has stumbled into camp"

"A Neverbeast?!" David asked in awe as his eyebrows shot up "I'm not that bad"

"Mate, I have heard cats that can sing better" Killian laughed

"Just because you're Mr. I could play a penny whistle by the age of five... I mean that is mental, how do his fingers move so fast"

And suddenly the line between Killian and Junior was blurred again but he didn't mind he just grinned and shrugged.

"I honestly do not know, I was just always able to play it. Liam played too so it was not just something I was good at. I suppose music must just be in my veins"

"Junior can play the penny whistle?" Robin asked in a surprised tone

"Mate" David barked out and Killian smirked at how quickly his Brother had picked up on the word "He can't JUST play the penny whistle, he can PLAY the penny whistle. Just you wait until you hear him, he'll blow your mind"

"Something to look forward to indeed"

"He's learning piano too" David threw in and again Killian smiled, David was acting like a proud Grandfather, it was endearing to see.

"Really?" Robin asked again in a surprised tone

"Yeah" David replied but then looked to Killian "How is that gonna work with him being the short ass that he is? I mean how's he gonna managed to reach all the keys"

"Short ass?!" Killian threw back with just the right amount of indignation

"You know what I mean, he is pretty small for his age"

"He will manage, of this I have no doubt" he mused "I remember once as a child finding myself in an empty bar when a huge fight broke and spilled out onto the street. I was drawn to the piano in the corner of the room and I remember tapping away at the keys to form a tune or two... Junior will have that thing mastered in no time, I am sure of it"

"So what's after that? The guitar? A flute?" David laughed

"Whatever the boy pleases David, if he wishes to learn then so it shall be. If he chooses to put his whistle down and never play another note, well that is his choice, I will not force him to do anything that he does not want too... he has had far too much of that in his life already"

"I can just see it now" David held his hands up in the air like he was writing a huge sign ""Killian Jones Junior, One Man Band" That kid is gonna have a ball"

Killian laughed too "You are probably right, he does have a certain zest for life"

They chatted back and forth for a while and the sun had just started to rise when there was suddenly a little voice coming from David bandaging.

"Papa? Grandpa? Are you there?"

"Quick man, get him out of there" Killian burst out with a huge grin, he looked to Robin "Do you wish to meet my Son"

Robin looked a bit unsure but obviously thought better of it as he let out a laugh "What the hell? Why not?"

David came around the fire and handed the mirror over to him and the minute the lad's face came into view Killian knew where he was.

"Does your Mother know that you are up there?" he asked seriously "It is barely dawn Junior, you should not be climbing the rigging at this early hour with your sore leg"

"I am sorry Papa but I had a bad dream and I... I just..."

"You wanted to feel safe" Killian sighed "It's alright Son, I understand, just be careful"

"Is Momma still sleeping?" David cut in

"Aye" he replied with a nod

Killian suddenly realized that Junior was hugging that infernal pink teddy bear, he tried not to let his smile slide from his face but Junior must have seen the look he gave because he gave a deep frown.

"I am truly sorry Papa, I will go back down if you wish me too"

"Junior, if you want to sit there I will stay with you until you feel safe, I am not angry with you, I was just concerned that you would hurt yourself"

"I am fine, I am safe" he grinned widely then suddenly spun the mirror around so that they could see what he was seeing "Look how beautiful it is Papa, does this not calm you too?"

"Aye Son" Killian sighed as he saw the colors of the sunrise over the ocean and they seemed to settle his very being but then he remembered Robin by his side "Junior, turn the mirror back around Son, I have someone I would like you to meet"

His little smiling face appeared in an instant "Who is it Papa?"

"Now, before you meet him you have to promise to keep it a secret... we can call it "Operation Arrow"" he looked at David and winked knowing that he would appreciate that before looking back at Junior "Can you do that?"

"Aye" Junior cried out giving a little bounce

"OK, I trust you... remember, you cannot tell anyone, not even Henry"

"I promise Papa" he replied honestly and Killian knew that it was true, he knew that as a child he had been trusted with many of his Father's "secrets" many of which he still carried untold

"Junior, I would like you to meet Robin" he swivelled the mirror slightly so that Robin's face could be seen too. He expected Junior just to say hello but he should have known better as the Lad gave a huge gasp and declared very loudly.

"ROBIN HOOD... you are Gina's Robin Hood!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh" all three men hissed at once

"Way to go Junior, you wanna shout that a bit louder I don't think some people in New York heard you?" David laughed

"Sorry" he replied with a giggle clamping his hand over his mouth

"That is quite alright Lad, I can tell by your reaction that you think Regina will be happy to know that I am here"

Junior nodded vigorously and pulled away his hand to whisper in quite a loud voice "Gina loves you... she told me... she said that you were destined to be and that she would find you again one day"

Killian looked at Robin to see him beaming from ear to ear "She said that?"

"Aye" Junior replied crossing his finger over his heart "I swear"

"See, will you think on what I said now?" Killian asked a dumbstruck Robin who just nodded his head a little

"Mr Hood?" Junior asked

"Just call me Robin"

"Alright" Junior giggled "Robin... is Roland there too?"

"He is!" Robin replied in surprise "You know of Roland?"

"Gina showed me lots of pictures, she said that we would have been good friends. Are you and Roland coming back to Storybrooke with Papa and Grandpa?"

"You can count on it Junior and you know what? I don't feel like being a secret anymore so why don't you, when your Momma has awoken, ask her to call "Gina" and let her know that someone in Neverland needs to talk to her"

David gave a slight cough and looked nervously at Robin as he spoke to Junior "Kid you can tell your Momma that it is Robin... she already knows that he's here but keep it on the down low until Gina knows, we don't want to ruin the surprise do we"

Junior gave an excited squeal "Today is going to be so much fun. Gina is going to find her Robin, Tiger Lily is going to get to talk to her Mother and Father and perhaps Belle and Grandpa Gold will come to visit me later, Belle said that she would try to pop in"

Killian grabbed the mirror and held it right in front of his face not quite believing what he had just heard "What did you say?"

"I said that today was going to be..."

"No, after that" Killian cut in "You said that someone was going to visit later"

"Aye" he replied with an innocent nod "Belle and Grandpa Gold"

Killian's stomach hit the floor... that's what he thought the lad had said.

"Uhm... surprise!" David said tentatively by his side with a nervous smile

Killian narrowed his eyes... he had known, that absolute... he had known that Junior was calling the bloody Crocodile Grandpa and hadn't said a thing!

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"YOU BLOODY WELL KNEW?"

"Hey, don't get angry at me" David yelled back "It wasn't my idea AND I only just found out last night while you were passed out by the fire. I was gonna wait until we didn't have an audience to tell you"

"It is not happening. I will not allow it" Hook threw back pulling himself to his feet and pacing back and forth by the fire "That... that... Crocodile is not fit to be my Son's Grandfather... hell, he is not fit to be Henry's Grandfather but I have no say in that. How the bloody hell did this come about?"

David knew that Hook was gonna be pissed but he hadn't expected him to erupt the way he had and when he heard crying sounds coming from the mirror his own anger surfaced.

"Why don't you ask the one person that does have a say in this thing Hook? He's still in the mirror listening to every word you are saying."

Hook suddenly looked horrified as the sound of Junior crying reached him, he lifted the mirror and cried out.

"Junior, I am sorry, do not cry. I am not angry at you"

But in the next second the crying stopped and Hook's face paled, he looked up at David with his jaw hanging open.

"What?" David asked jumping up and hurrying over to look only to find the mirror blank

"He left me... he looked me straight in the eye but left me anyway. What have I done David?" he shoved the mirror into David's hands and cried out "Get him back, tell him I am sorry, I will listen to what he has to say... please David... I need to talk to my boy"

David took the mirror with a sigh "OK but would you sit down before you fall over, you're making me nervous by that fire"

Hook shuffled past him and sat back down next to Robin as David stood up, he gave a nervous look then mumbled "I'm just gonna go over there and see if I can calm him down a bit."

Hook nodded as he chewed on his bottom lip but David couldn't take time to comfort him now, he needed to sort out his younger self so he headed across the clearing a bit and lifted the mirror back up fully aware that Hook would still be able to hear in the silence of the morning light.

"Junior" he whispered but the screen stayed dark "Come on Kid, it's just me. I just want to talk to you."

The screen lit up and Junior's tear streaked face appeared, he was talking before the image had time to focus.

"I am sorry Grandpa. I was only trying to be nice to the Crocodile... for Henry."

"Hey, it's not your fault now is it. It was Momma's idea to let Mr Gold be your Grandpa..."

"It's not her fault either" Junior replied indignantly obviously feeling protective of Emma

"Let me finish Kid, I'm not having a go at your Momma, she's had it tough too, I get it. I was about to say that it was your Momma's idea so it couldn't be a bad one now can it? If Momma is willing to give the Crocodile another shot I am too"

"But Papa is so mad" Junior sobbed bringing his bear up to hide the fact that he was clutching at his chest and suddenly David understood the tears.

He sighed out a long breath "It's confusing isn't it? You want to please your Papa but you can't feel what he's feeling anymore. You thought that because Papa put aside his differences with Mr Gold for Henry that he would do the same with you"

"I am forgetting..." he cut himself off with a fresh sob and as a tear tumbled down his cheek his bottom lip gave a hard wobble.

"You can't remember what Papa felt like inside can you? You forgot how much he disliked Gold didn't you?"

Junior descended into hysterics before his very eyes, his face crumpled and he flopped over onto his side clutching his bear to his chest. David found himself fighting back tears too as he realized that the kid was still trying to please Hook but he no longer had his feeling to go by, he must feel so lost. He headed back over to the fire and stood next to the Pirate.

"Junior" David whispered with a sniff "Remember what Archie said. If you don't tell people what you are feeling they won't know, I think that you and your Papa need to talk don't you?"

He watched as the Kid pulled himself upright and wiped his tears on the top of his bear's head but he was happy to see Junior give a little nod. He handed the mirror to Hook and gave Robin a nod, they both started to walk from the fire to leave Father and Son to alone but Hook suddenly turned and spoke.

"Stay Brother" he pleaded through his own tears "I could do with a calming head near by... I too am a bit lost when it comes to how I feel about things. The hollowness that I feel inside seems to grow with each passing day but my memory of how it felt to have him with me is fading, I do not want to mess this up, please stay"

"You won't mess it up" David replied with confidence but he sat back down anyway, if Hook needed him who was he to refuse "Just talk to one another, be honest and open. Mistakes will be made... maybe no more as big as "Grandpa Gold" but that is life, we will be fine, everyone will be fine"

"I am sorry Papa" Junior sniffed

"As am I" Hooked replied with a smile

"It is all very confusing" Junior carried on with a deep frown "When the Crocodile visited my dream I felt what he was feeling for a short time. He truly is sorry Papa, for his part in this. I thought that I could help everyone by forgiving him but perhaps I was wrong."

"You were not wrong Junior" Hook replied with a sigh "It is I who encouraged you to put aside my feelings for the greater good so I think that maybe now I should do the same BUT if the Crocodile does one little thing wrong, I will end it. Are we clear?"

Junior gave a nod then a little smirk appeared on his face "Momma and Henry both said the same"

"Well that is good" Hook replied "It means that we are all of the same opinion then doesn't it"

"I miss you" Junior suddenly said clutching at his chest again

"I miss you too Lad but you know that even when I do get back that this hollowness will probably never truly go. We are different now, you and I. The Jewel is gone and cannot return. This is a good thing so we should not be sad. It means that you and I are no longer linked, you will no longer be plagued by my pain and when the time comes you will carry on with your life when mine has ended... it is how it should be for any Father and Son"

Junior gave another little sniff and nodded "I wish I could hug you"

"Well why don't we just save them all up until I get back?" Hook replied trying to fight back tears "and in the meantime you can give your bear a hug for me instead"

Junior pulled the bear in tightly but then suddenly looked over the side of the crows nest "I have to go, I can hear Momma calling me. I love you"

"I love you too Junior, with all of my heart. Be careful getting down and give your Mother the biggest hug you can from me"

"I will" he smiled "Bye Grandpa, love you too"

"Me too Kid" David smiled back and then he was gone.

David had barely had a chance to draw in a breath when Hook descended into tears next to him.

"Hey, it's alright, he's fine" He soothed throwing his arms around him and pulling him into a hug

"He's not alright David... I know... because I am not alright either." he howled against David's neck "I miss him so much that I feel physically sick inside. I tried to ignore the fading feeling thinking that I was just being silly but he is feeling it too... what if I don't feel the same way about him when I get back? What if I have no bond with him? I could not bear it"

"The very fact that you are worried about that happening is enough to let me know that it never will. Killian, he is your boy and you love him. NOTHING can change that, do you hear me? NOTHING"

He felt Hook give a nod against his neck as another stuttering breath left him but David didn't let go, he just held his Brother tight. Hook needed to feel something right now and David was damned sure that he was gonna make sure that the Pirate knew he wasn't going anywhere.


	104. Chapter 104

**Another early update so I can enjoy the sunshine.**

 **A bit of happy now me thinks as my tale heads towards it's conclusion...**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"JUNIOR" Emma yelled up the staircase that led to the deck knowing full well that he was more than likely up that damned crows nest again "Get your butt in here, your breakfast is ready"

She gave a chuckle as she headed back to the galley and sat herself down on the bench next to her Mom knowing that Junior would want to sit next to Henry. He wandered through the door a few seconds later only limping slightly and Emma gave him a wide smile but he didn't smile back and when she looked closer she could see that he had been crying.

"Hey" she soothed pulling him up on to her knee when he made his way over to her "What's wrong? You've been crying"

He didn't settle in her lap like she thought he was going to, he pulled himself up to kneel on her and threw his arms around her neck while still clutching onto P.B.. He gave a heavy sigh and said "This hug is from Papa"

"You spoke to Papa?" Emma asked hugging him back

He nodded against her neck and suddenly she could feel his tears "Hey, hey, hey come on, what's wrong?"

She pulled him back and looked at his little sad face, he gave a hard sniff "I just miss him"

She pulled him back in and rubbed his back gently "I know Kid, we all do but you need to be brave remember? And Gina will be here soon, she called and asked if we wanted to have lunch at Granny's later..."

She was just about to ask if he wanted to go to Granny's when he suddenly pulled back with his eyebrows high on his head.

"Gina is coming here?" he gasped

"Yeah? What's with the face kid?"

He lowered his voice and hissed "I must talk to you in private about... "Operation Arrow""

Emma smirked reading between the lines, the Kid knew about Robin so she whispered back "OK, let's go to the hold then"

She put him down and he started towards the door before suddenly turning around and grabbing two bits of toast from the table. He gave a sheepish look but then just jammed the first bit in his mouth chewing quickly. They headed down the corridor and a few minutes later they were settled on the couch.

"So, "Operation Arrow"?" she asked with a smile as he ate his toast

"Momma, Robin has decided that he wants to talk to Gina." he spoke through a mouthful of food which surprised Emma. He normally NEVER talked with his mouth full but he was excited now, his little face was full of joy and who was she kidding, she did it all the time, she didn't care. He swallowed thickly then added "We need to call him back when she gets here"

He dug in his pocket and pulled out the mirror handing it over.

"Well that's good isn't it" she said taking the mirror and holding it in her hand "Everyone is gonna be happy."

"Aye" he replied but the smile didn't stay long

Emma scooted herself fully onto the couch and pulled him into her side "You wanna talk to me about whatever is bugging you?"

He pulled his hand up to his chest and sighed "I miss Papa"

"I know kid, me too" she whispered dropping a kiss on top of his head

"You don't understand Momma, I miss him but not like I miss Liam... well I do miss him like that too but this is different. I miss him in here" he clutched his hand over his heart again and gave another heavy sigh "Papa is gone and I do not know what he is feeling anymore but worse than that I am forgetting what it felt like to have him inside me at all... I don't want to forget Momma, I don't know what Papa is thinking... I got it so wrong about the Crocodile, I thought that Papa would be happy that I was trying to be nice but he was mad... well to begin with he was but we talked about it and he apologized and said that if I wanted the Crocodile to be my Grandpa that he would give it a go but I don't know anymore... I don't know if Papa was just saying that he was happy for me to call the Crocodile Grandpa or if he really meant it"

Emma tried to process what he had just said, she thought about it for a minute then summarized "Sooooo... you don't know if you should call Mr Gold Grandpa or not because you don't know how Papa really feels about it?"

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"OK" Emma said sitting back from him a bit "Forget Papa for a minute. What do YOU think? Do you want Mr Gold to be your Grandpa"

He gave a shrug and she could see the tears forming in his eyes again "I don't know Momma"

"That's OK" she soothed reaching up and brushing the hair from his forehead "You don't need to decide right now, why don't you just keep calling him Mr. Gold for now and see how it goes. Maybe give it a few weeks and THEN make your decision"

He gave a little nod but then sighed again "Everything is so confusing without Papa, he always knew what to do"

"No he didn't Kid" she sighed pulling him back in "He just had to weigh up all the options and hope that he made the right choice... sometimes he got it very wrong but that's what life is about, you learn as you go on... you'll get there kid"

She let him cuddle into her side for a few minutes but she didn't want to let him wallow so after that she gave him a tickle and chuckled "Come on, let's go and see what Henry's up to"

He gave a little giggle and squirmed away from her, he had literally just got his feet on the floor when they both heard Regina shout from the deck. The kid's eyebrows shot straight up on his head and he was grinning. He gave an excited little dance and tried to clap his hands which failed because he still had P.B. clutched in his fist.

"It's Gina..." he squealed while dancing on the spot "she is here, get the mirror Momma, she is here"

Emma laughed at him as she pulled the mirror out of her pocket "I've got the mirror so why don't you go and get Gina? I'll wait here and make sure that Robin is ready."

He took off towards the door hardly even limping at all and she called after him "Don't give the game away kid"

"I won't" he called back.

There was silence for a few seconds as she raised the mirror up then she heard his excited voice crying out "GINA... you are going to be so happy. Follow me, we have a surprise for you"

"Dad, Hook... you guys there?"

"Swan" Hook's face appeared in seconds, he gave her a smile but she could tell by his face that he had been upset too after his talk with Junior

"Hey" she smiled "First off, Junior is fine. We had a talk and he's gonna wait a few weeks to make the decision about calling Gold, Grandpa and second I am so sorry for that whole thing, I... I... shit Hook, I was tired, I'd had a long day and then the whole shadow thing happened. Gold showed up and helped us and I guess I kinda got caught up in the moment... I was half kidding when I said it not thinking that it would actually happen... I just... I am so sorry."

"It's alright Love" he replied with a sigh of his own "I did not make the situation any easier I am afraid"

"Yeah I heard you got pretty mad"

"Aye" Hook chuckled "When it comes to the Crocodile I do tend to have quite a short fuse. Swan, I know you said that Junior is alright but you should know that he is not. He is losing the memory of how it felt for my heart to lay with his"

"I know" she soothed "He told me, I take it you're feeling the same?"

He dropped his head and gave a single nod "Swan... I cannot explain it, it is like nothing else I have ever felt before..."

The hold door flying open and Junior half skipping his way back in silenced her Pirate mid sentence when the kid cried out "GINA IS HERE"

Emma laughed as Regina walked through the door followed by Henry and Mary-Margaret who was holding the newly returned Neal in her arms. Emma looked back at Hook and said "We'll talk later OK but for now is "Operation Arrow" ready to go?"

He gave a chuckle and seemed to pull himself to his feet "Give me a minute Love"

"What's going on Swan?" Regina asked suspiciously walking over and narrowing her eyes

"Just sit down, you're gonna like this... just hang on a sec" Emma grinned

"Come sit next to me" Junior called out pulling himself up onto the couch and patting the space next to him "I want to see too"

"Henry?" Regina asked turning to look at her Son but it was Junior who answered her as Henry only shrugged.

"Henry does not know" he gave a little frown then spoke to his Brother "I am sorry Henry, I was told not to tell anyone"

"That's OK..." Henry started to say with a smile but it was Regina's turn to butt in this time

"Well I'm glad to see at least one member of this family can keep a secret" she said raising an eyebrow at Mary-Margaret.

"You are just never gonna let that go are you" Mary-Margaret cried out in frustration "I was a child Regina"

Regina just smiled at Junior "Yes, but it would seem that some children obviously know how a secret works, don't they Junior?"

Junior for his part looked really confused so Emma stepped in "Would you two stop it" she scolded then looked at Junior "You did good kid, Papa will be happy"

He gave a little grin at that and lent back on the couch clutching his bear to his front "Is it time Momma?"

"Nearly, Papa's just gone to..." she looked at Junior and winked "find the thing he was looking for"

"Swan" Hook's voice came back over the mirror "Give the mirror to Regina Love"

Emma took two huge strides over and held out the mirror with a huge smile on her face "Here, take it, I promise you're gonna like it"

Regina looked nervous for a second as her hand slowly reached forward to take the mirror but then a determined look crossed her face and she took hold of it quickly.

"Hook, what the hell is going on?" she barked out

Emma scooted around the back of the couch so she could see and the image of Hook's eyebrow high on his head and a smirk on his face was what she got as a reward,

"Patience Majesty" he chuckled, he gave a little look to the side which Emma knew was probably at Robin and then he grinned wider before looking back and sorting himself out "So. You may remember that a while ago myself and Swan travelled back in time to the Enchanted Forest and that when we returned we did not return alone..."

"If you're about to tell me that you've found someone else there that will mess up my life I swear I will strangle you with my own bare hands when you get back" Regina warned in a low growl

"I will let you decide that for yourself" he smirked "Are you ready?"

"Just get on with it you infernal Pirate before I lose the will to li..." Regina trailed off her rant as the mirror suddenly moved and Robin's smiling face appeared in front of her.

"Regina?" Robin practically whispered

"What? How? I don't..." but the words died on her lips as her hand came up to cover her mouth and tears started to tumble down her cheeks. She looked up at Emma and whispered "Please tell me this is not some cruel trick"

Emma sniffed back her own tears "He's there Regina and he's coming home"

"Robin!" Regina cried out looking back to the mirror "Oh my God Robin, I missed you so much"

Junior was moving in a second he pulled himself up and crawled over before throwing his arms around Regina's neck "This is from Robin, he would want to hug you"

Everyone was quite teary-eyed by this point but Hook's voice coming through the mirror had them all laughing

"Mate, I can hug you too if you wish but I sure as hell am not giving you a kiss"

Laugher rang out for a few seconds before Robin spoke again "I have someone else here too that wants to say hello"

"Roland!" Regina cried out before the kid had even appeared and when he stepped into sight it was finally too much and Regina was sobbing "Oh, Roland I have missed you, look at you . You have gotten so big!"

"I miss you too Regina" he smiled back "Me and Papa will be home soon, we promise"

Emma suddenly felt like she was intruding on a private moment so she put her hand on Regina's shoulder "We're gonna go and leave you guys to catch up, we'll be up on deck when you're done"

She took hold of Junior's hand and pulled him up onto his feet then lifted him over the back of the couch. Mary-Margaret and Henry followed but not before Henry hugged Regina tightly.

"You deserve this Mom... hey Robin, Roland it's good to see you guys"

"And you too Henry" Robin's voice said back

When Henry stepped back Regina was fighting back fresh tears ,she burst out "Thank you. I mean it, thank you, all of you. I don't know how I would have got through the last year or so without you all"

"Hey, that's what family is for" Emma replied hitching Junior up a bit higher

"We love you Gina" Junior said with a cheery grin then cried out "Happy "Happy Ending" Gina and Robin"

"Happy "Happy Ending"" the rest of them chorused leaving Regina looking even worse for wear

"See you in a while" Emma said with thin smile "Take your time"

She turned back to head out the door and as she was making her way up to the deck Junior gave a thoughtful look and asked.

"Will they have a party? A Happy Ending party?"

"Maybe" Emma replied "But we'll have to wait until Robin and Roland get home... in fact why don't we just have a HUGE welcome home party for everyone instead"

"Will there be cake?" he asked innocently

"You can bet on it, the biggest cake you have ever seen"

"Well in that case I'm in" he replied with a grin before throwing his arms around her neck, hugging her again and mumbling "This is another Papa hug"

"Thank you" she whispered bringing her hand up to his back "But can I have one from you too?"

He nodded before tightening his grip and whispering in her ear "I love you Momma"

"Love you too kid"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"You look a bit happier" David mused as they made their way back across the clearing to the main teepee

"Aye" Killian replied with a slight smile "It would seem that Junior listened to your advise and has discussed with Emma how he is feeling"

"And are you gonna listen too?" He asked stopping suddenly "You don't have to keep everything to yourself you know, you should have told me how you were felling"

"David I'm not even sure myself what's going on, it's not as simple as that. I wish it were." Killian sighed "This feeling... Junior being in here... it is fading and there is nothing I can do to stop it BUT I wouldn't change it. He needs to be free from me so that he can be safe, I would happily live the rest of my days here if it meant that he would be safe."

"Well it's just as well you don't need to because your heart may be willing to live here but your face says something different... put a smile on your dial Hook, you just did a great thing. Regina is happy thanks to you and we WILL get home"

He pulled in a deep breath and let it out "You are right. Plus Swan has spoken to Junior and the whole Grandpa Gold issue seems to have been put on hold for the moment, thank the Gods for that. Then we have another family to reunite later on today... things are not as bad as they could be."

"Annnnd" David said striding off and turning to walk backwards so that he could still see him "The sun is shining so that means that the Shadow Man is still not around. Come on, let's go see how Lark got on spoon feeding Jensen with mashed potatoes"

"What?" Killian asked in confusion starting off after David "Mashed potatoes?"

"Potassium" David shrugged "Apparently they're full of it and that's what the kid needs"

They headed back into the teepee and went straight to the bed to be joined by Lark who was still frowning deeply in concern.

"No luck waking him?" David whispered

Lark gave a heavy sigh "He awoke for a short time through the night, I got him to eat some of the nimassii but after that he returned to sleep. His fever is still high... I am concerned"

"Give the nimas...whatever you called the potato, give them a chance to work, this will work I just know it"

Lark didn't look convinced as he gave another heavy sigh but just as he was about to walk back to the fire Jensen stirred on the bed. He groaned and brought his hand up to his head as he peeked open his eyes. He gave a gasp as he focused on Killian's face and immediately dropped his gaze in shame. Killian had the urge to run but as his heart thumped in his chest Devin stayed quiet and the only voice that he could hear was the boy as he finally spoke.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry... I didn't know what I was doing... I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to go back... if I have to stay locked up I don't care, it will be better than being here... please, you have to help me"

"Where is the Shadow Man?" Killian asked trying to keep his voice steady even though he was anything but calm, it would seem that his body did not need Devin to be there to react as his legs gave a wobble.

"I... I..." the boy looked confused for a minute then suddenly held up his hand and gasped "I set him on fire... is he gone?"

David sighed out a long breath "Thank God for that... yeah Kid, you did it. He's gone"

Jensen gave an unsure smile then looked back to Killian "I am sorry Captain, I truly am"

Killian's heart was thumping in his chest now, he couldn't do this... he just gave a slight nod before giving David a knowing look then headed for the outside world where he knew he would feel less claustrophobic.

He staggered his way over to the nearest tree bringing his forearm arm up between his head and the trunk and leaning heavily against it while pulling in some deep breaths... but as he stood there with his face buried in the crook of his arm he found a smile coming to his lips

The Shadow Man was gone.

"You OK?" David asked by his side sliding his hand onto Killian's back settling it between his shoulder blades

Killian stood up and looked at his Brother with a HUGE grin on his face "He is gone David, I am more than OK. My family is finally safe..."

David chuckled then scoffed "No bond? You idiot... If you could see your face right now you'd know just how ridiculous you sounded earlier. That kid's got you right where he wants you."

"I believe it is I who have him right where I want him... right here in my heart" Killian replied bringing his hand to his chest as he felt his heart swell with pride, his boy was going to be just fine.


	105. Chapter 105

**Things start to become a bit clearer... for us anyway, poor Killian is still very much confused. Bless him, I'm sure you've all figured out the way home by now... will he ever "See it"**

 **More than likely won't be an update tomorrow, I've got a lot on and am struggling to type them up, don't worry, the fic is complete so you will get it, I promise.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian sat out in the clearing just watching a squad of young men and women as they worked on fixing his and David's damaged teepee. He was unwilling to head back into the main one until he knew he wasn't likely to "freak out" again with the boy being in there... In his mind he wanted to forgive Jensen, help him even but it would seem that his body hadn't caught up with his brain and he had come entirely too close to another attack earlier. He had thought on it for a while as he had sat by the fire but in the end he had put it to one side deciding that he had plenty of time... perhaps he should ask Swan if she could arrange for him to talk to Archie, the cricket always managed to help him think more clearly.

He watched as the group laughed and chatted while they fixed the broken upright and in no time at all they had finished. A cheer went up then the group slowly dispersed with everyone wearing happy faces. Killian had been sitting by himself for a while assuring David that he was fine with his brother talking to the boy but now as everybody headed out of sight he suddenly didn't want to stay where he was so he pulled himself up stumbling slightly as he started back towards the newly repaired teepee.

"Bloody hell" he mumbled to himself clamping his hand over his hip as it complained loudly, he was beyond tired and his foot kept catching on the ground as he made his way over the grass.

Eventually he made it inside only to find that the fire had died out and he had no way of heating some tea to help with his ever increasing pain. He half thought about just taking the pot out to the communal fire but decided one trip across camp had been more than enough for one day so instead he struggled down onto the ground and got to work relighting the one inside. It was awkward as hell with his sore hip and ribs but eventually he was sitting back breathing heavily as the fire roared and his tea was finally heating.

He tipped his head back and closed his eyes as he waited only to jump in surprise when Robin spoke right by his side, where the hell had he come from?

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Robin cringed

"Perhaps but being honest it was probably a good thing" Killian groaned bringing his hand up to the back of his neck, God's how long had he been asleep, his neck was so stiff "I was just making myself some tea, I must have drifted off"

"Let me get it for you" Robin said with a smile then held out the mirror for Killian to take "Here, I believe this belongs to you."

"How did you get on?" Killian asked as Robin stooped down by the fire and lifted the pot

"It was good, great in fact. I owe you Mate. If it were not for you I would still be worrying about the whole thing... now... well now I can start to look forward to a future again. So thank you."

"Welcome" Killian replied with a quick smile but as he moved a sharp pain shot across his chest and he was left with his jaw and eyes clamped shut trying to breathe through it.

"Here" Robin said by his side and when he opened one eye it was to find a cup being held up in front of his face. Killian tried to raise his hand to take it but of course the minute he moved the pain was back causing him to cry out before clamping his hand back over his ribs, he was stuck, he couldn't do it.

"Just drink" Robin whispered lifting the cup to Killian's mouth, he just gulped the tea down not caring that he was having to be helped again but internally cursing himself for leaving it so long since his last dose as the pain became almost unbearable.

"Thanks" he gasped once Robin pulled the cup back

"Do you want to get in your bed or do you want to just lie there? I can grab your bedding if you like"

"Here" Killian grit out through clenched teeth trying hard not to let another groan escape him

Robin hurried back after grabbing the bedding and in no time at all Killian was lying down. The minute the pressure was off his side he felt much better and even managed to open his eyes to look at Robin.

"Sorry Mate. You should not have to do this for me" he mumbled in embarrassment closing his eyes again

"And you didn't have to convince me to talk to Regina yet you did. Forget it, just concentrate on getting some sleep. I will let David know where you are. Unfortunately I need to get back to Roland otherwise I would have stayed. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Aye" Killian replied opening his eyes and giving a smile "Thank you, you are a good friend"

"Any time" the archer smiled "Sleep Hook, you need it"

Killian smiled back but let his eyes close with a heavy sigh and within minutes he could feel himself drifting off... straight into another very strange dream.

He was back in the clearing although this time Jensen was there but he looked different... his clothing was strange, like it didn't belong to him. Jensen was sitting on the log just waiting for him and Killian's heart rate picked up as the boy looked him up and down and smirked.

"You know you've seen the way home, right?" Jensen laughed and immediately Killian's nerves left him and frustration hit him square in the gut.

"Gods, don't you bloody start" Killian barked out walking away from the boy throwing his hand in the air.

Jensen was running after him in a second and Killian spun around quickly bringing his arms up to protect himself expecting Jensen to run into him... to find that he was now in Tink's cave... what the hell?

Jensen was still by his side and he looked annoyed "I wasn't going to touch you Hook, I meant what I said, I'm sorry"

"Aye, I'm sure you are" Killian grit out forgetting his change of scenery for the moment "Sorry that the Shadow Man caught up to you"

Jensen gave a heavy sigh "I deserved that but I'm serious. I wanted to leave Devin's crew for ages. I saw how happy Tootz was with Rufio. He found a family... that's all I ever wanted. I wanted a Mother more than anything but Devin made it impossible to leave."

"Nothing is impossible if you work for it" Killian threw back "Tootz proved that"

Jensen shook his head "You have no idea what Devin did to us, to all of us if we didn't do what he told us"

Killian looked the boy right in the eye "So tell me. I am not a stupid man Jensen, make me understand"

"I can do better than that" he shot back pulling off his jacket. He dropped it in a heap by the cave entrance before pulling up his top and turning around to show his back "I can show you"

Killian's jaw fell open at the scars that littered the lad's skin "Are those... burns?"

Jensen dropped his top and turned back around with a nod "It got worse when Rapha left, I think Devin wanted to make sure that we didn't leave him. Look, I know that I could have stood up to him but it's all I've known for a very long time. Before Devin it was Peter and believe me when I say, he was MUCH worse...you saw what he did to Felix's face yet Felix was the most loyal of all of us"

"I remember" Killian agreed knowing how it had ended for Felix "OK... I understand BUT I can't just forget what you did to me. You put a damned rope around my neck... you nearly killed me"

Jensen just dropped his head and mumbled "I know"

The silence hung in the air for a few minutes until Killian could bear it no more, he turned to head outside to find himself in front of Regina's pool house. He turned quickly on the spot in confusion to find Jensen hugging himself and rubbing his arms against the cool breeze.

"I left the jacket in the cave" he muttered to himself giving a shiver

Killian was so confused, why was he here? He turned back to look up to the main house only to suddenly find himself face to face with the Shadow Man. Killian tried to back off but it was upon him pushing him back into the apple tree with a thump bringing it's hands up towards his neck once more.

Killian opened his mouth to try yelling for help only to realize that the shadow was not strangling him after all when it's hands settled on his shoulders not his throat. It seemed to be trying to tell him something as it kept looking back at Devin... no, not Devin, not anymore, Jensen... or was it? The boy seemed to be blurring between himself and something else, like there were two beings rallying for the same body.

Blurry Jensen was suddenly yanking the shadow free and yelling "Get away. You are not taking his shadow too... get away from him"

The boy raised his hand and in an instant the Shadow Man was alight as Jensen used his lighter upon him. The flaming Shadow howled and hissed for a few seconds before simply fizzling out and dissipating in a cloud of ash. The Lad turned and dropped down onto his knees next to Killian's side but when he looked up to meet the Lost One's gaze Killian was trying to back away once again as Jensen narrowed his eyes giving a predatory look that would have rivalled Devin. For a split second Killian was sure he saw a red glow deep within the boy's eyes...but then it was gone and all that remained before him was a sneering grin

"You are such a fool Captain..." Jensen laughed as he pulled a rope from behind his back and held it up "You know that you can't trust me, I am not who you think I am... who you want me to be... I am evil through and through"

"Get away" Killian gasped as Jensen lent forward grinning like a damned hellion.

"HOOK"

"GET AWAY FROM ME" he screamed, lashing out wildly only to have someone grasp hold of his fist.

"Hook, come on, open your damned eyes... it's just a dream"

"David?" Killian gasped finally opening his eyes to find his Brother's worried face by his side

"Yeah it's me." David replied with a sigh "I thought these dreams had stopped?"

"Aye" Killian breathed out sagging onto his bedding as his heart thundered against his pulsing ribs "So did I but it would seem that I do not need Devin to have a nightmare... Jensen has taken over that role... that was beyond strange"

"You want to talk about it?" David asked settling down next to him

"Just... give me a minute" Killian sighed trying to sort out the jumble in his head, what the hell had that been about?

"Here, you want some water?"

Killian came up onto his elbow gingerly taking the cup into his still shaking hand and gulping it down quickly before lying back down and pulling in another deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"I was talking with Jensen... he said that he wanted to change but just as I was beginning to trust him he turned on me... Gods David, he was about to wrap that bloody rope around my neck again"

"It was just a dream Hook. I've been talking to him for a while and he seems genuine to me. He's been through a lot but I'll understand if you don't want to see him, I think even he'll understand that"

"Let me guess" Killian sighed closing his eyes "Devin used to beat him? He was only doing what he had to, to stay safe etcetera , etcetera..."

David frowned "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess" Killian replied with a smirk peeking open his eyes but when David raised an eyebrow at him he sighed "Jensen... the one in my dream, he had scars all over his back. He told me that Devin had become increasingly violent recently... that was right before he attacked me. Maybe I have seen the scars before and subconsciously put two and two together... I just don't know what to think David and being quite honest the whole thing is giving me a headache"

"I wish I could help you" David sighed "Maybe I could speak to Lark and see if he has another dream catcher thing"

"As much as that would be appreciated it would mean that if the Crocodile needed to return he could not and right now I would rather leave that option open, besides, I cannot shake the feeling that I am missing something that I need to see"

"You keep saying that" David muttered with a frown

"Aye but this time I think it was something else, something about the Shadow Man..." He gave a frown as he thought back to the look on the Shadow's face... it had been different, it had been pleading almost...but the image faded in his mind and he let out a heavy sigh as his head throbbed "Gods I don't bloody know anything anymore"

"You'll figure it out" David said clapping his hand on Killian's leg.

Killian just hoped David was right... he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep doing this because at this precise moment he felt more tired than he had felt before he had slept... maybe a new dream catcher wasn't such a bad idea after all, did he really want the Crocodile creeping around in his dreams?

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Regina had smiled her way through lunch, she had paid for the whole thing insisting that the kids have whatever dessert they wanted before leaving a tip for Ruby that had Granny's jaw hanging open. Emma chuckled to herself as Ruby looked at her with a look of total disbelief on her face and mouthed.

"What the hell?"

Emma just grinned as Junior took hold of her hand and they all headed to the door, the last thing she saw before stepping out onto the street was Ruby lifting her hand up to her face in a telephone sign and raising an eyebrow. Emma just gave a little laugh and a single nod, she could do that, she could call Ruby later... after she had called Hook back of course.

She could see that he was struggling and she hadn't had a chance to talk to him earlier but she would make sure she spoke to him once the kids were in bed later... but they had a family to reunite first.

"LOOK" Junior suddenly yelled out pointing across the street "It's Rapha"

He let go of Emma's hand and before she knew what was happening he had ran straight out into the street in his excitement to get to his friend.

"JUNIOR" she screamed reaching out to try and catch hold of him but he seemed to panic at her voice and ran straight into the path of an oncoming car. There was a screeching noise as the car tried to avoid him but she knew that it wasn't going to stop in time and her eyes went wide in horror. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl as she watched the nightmare play out in front of her eyes but just as the car was about to make contact he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke right before her eyes only to reappear instantly by her side sitting in Gold's arms.

"MOMMA" Junior yelled out throwing himself into her arms, she just pulled him in hugging him tightly as he cried loudly.

Rufio, Tiger Lily and Rapha ran across dodging the stopped traffic and then Belle arrived too but Emma only had her eyes on one person.

"You saved him" she almost whispered locking eyes with Gold

He didn't reply all he did was bow his head with a slight smile on his face before looking to Belle as she came up to his side.

"We were just on our way to see you guys" Belle burst out looking close to tears "Is he alright Emma? Did the car hit him?"

She shook her head "I think he just got a fright"

"Well thank goodness for that" Belle breathed out in a long sigh

"I think that perhaps we should get him home" Mary-Margaret declared steering Emma towards the Jolly

Emma stood her ground shirking out of her Mom's hands as she stared at Gold and almost whispered "Thank you"

"I meant what I said Miss Swan" he replied with a smile "I said I would do everything in my power to keep him safe so I will"

Emma pulled Junior in tighter as he snuggled against her neck, she was so torn. A huge part of her just wanted to turn and leave Gold standing where he was, she had been burned by him so many times before but another part of her wanted to believe that he could change... Hook had!

She let out a sigh "Well I guess the least I can do is get you a decent drink back at the Jolly."

He gave another smirk and raised an eyebrow high on his head then chuckled "As long as you have something other than the Pirate's rum... I really have never taken to the stuff"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Jensen's legs swung over the side of the bed and his body was pulled up to stand on his feet for the first time since this whole thing started.

He had no control... he was just a silent voice within as his mouth opened against his will.

"I am fine, thank you" he spoke the words even though they were far from the ones he wanted to yell.

He was helped across to the fire where he was lowered down to sit on the furs. A few minutes later he was handed a bowl of food and his mind screamed at him to eat it, whatever it was it seemed to make it possible for him to break free... he had thought that he had been winning the battle to retake his body in the early hours of the morning when he had first been given the mashed up vegetable and he had found himself able to fight back for the first time, he had tried to warn Lark about the Shadow Man but when he had opened his mouth to talk only nonsense had come out.

As he now sat by the fire he tried to will his arm to rise but the spoon stayed in the bowl as his mouth thanked the man who had given it to him.

With a deep internal sigh he just hoped that Hook had gotten his message... the Shadow Man was too strong while his body was awake but in sleep he had found that he had been guided to the Pirate somehow, he held onto a slither of hope that Hook would figure this out.

The deep dark voice inside of him laughed and sneered "I will be free of this island Jensen and together we will rule a new world. I have dreamed of leaving here for an eternity and you have provided me with a way. It feels so good to have a body once more, you have no idea of the gift you have given me"

Jensen wanted to scream, he wanted to thump his fists into his very being to rid himself of his burden. When he had grabbed hold of the shadow and ignited it he had thought that he would free everyone of it forever... he had not expected it to turn on him.

It had screamed in agony as it was engulfed in flames but it's bright red eyes had turned on him and before he knew what was going on it was inside him... he could feel it's pain, feel it's terror... it had thought that it was about to die but inside him it had hidden from everyone and it was growing stronger by the hour as his own shadow was getting weaker... he was losing the ability to fight back... he needed to eat more of the vegetable he had been given.

His head turned without consent and he could see more people milling about but no one was interested in what he was doing, his head turned back to the fire. He watched in horror as his hand lifted up the bowl and tipped it so that it's contents fell into the flames with a hiss. Jensen knew then for sure that the Shadow Man knew that this food made him weak, he had just lost his one hope of breaking free.

It was all down the the Pirate now... Captain Hook was Jensen's only hope of survival!


	106. Chapter 106

**Huge revelations lie within this chapter so get reading lol**

 **As always please review... let me know if you like my idea (I think it sets up another adventure in the future nicely... which means more Junior Yay)**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

David had settled Hook down in his bed a while ago leaving him to get more sleep after reassuring him that if he started to have another bad dream he would wake him straight away but when David glanced over he could see the Pirate frowning deeply and taking in some deep breaths. He knew the signs, he'd seen them often enough to know that Hook was battling his stomach... again. David gave a deep sigh and headed over to his Brother with a frown of his own. Hook had been doing so much better but now he was back to nightmares and pain... what the hell was going on?

"You OK?" he asked in a whisper

Hook didn't even open his eyes he just mumbled "Aye, bloody brilliant"

"How's the head?"

"Pounding" Hook replied with a sigh finally peeking open an eye to look up at him "Being honest David, I feel awful and my arms and legs feel like they weigh a bloody tonne"

It hit David like a sledge hammer as he realized what was going on and he berated himself out loud "IDIOT"

"What have I done now?" Hook mumbled bringing his arm up and draping it over his eyes with a groan as his hand settled on his stomach

"Not you" David threw back "Me."

"Makes a nice change" Hook replied even managing to smirk but in the next instant he was gulping in huge breaths and swallowing thickly.

"Don't fight it" David whispered putting his hand on Hook's shoulder trying to tip him onto his side to make the whole thing easier but Hook cried out in pain leaving David cringing in sympathy however he didn't have time to dwell on his mistake as Hook finally lost his battle and promptly puked over the side of the bed.

The bout ended quite quickly probably because Hook hadn't eaten anything from the look of the mess on the floor but the Pirate was losing steam fast. David made sure that he was settled back on the bed before hurrying over to the entrance of the teepee.

He stuck his head out and yelled at the first person he saw to fetch Lark and a bowl of potato before just going back inside and heading to the bed. Hook's eyes were closed but David could tell that he was still awake by his heavy breathing.

"Don't go to sleep" David grit out while grabbing hold of a spare blanket and throwing it over the still slightly soggy ground making note to pick it up later.

"Hmmmm?" Hook hummed and when David looked at him he was trying and failing to open his eyes

David hauled Hook up and scooted in behind him eliciting another cry of pain from the Pirate but David knew this would be easier in the long run and when Lark rushed in seconds later holding a bowl of the mashed potato David knew he had been right as he managed to shovel the first mouthful into Hook's mouth without issue.

Hook frowned deeply as he realized that he needed to chew but to his credit he didn't spit the food out he just swallowed thickly and mumbled "What are you doing?"

"Potassium" David threw back "I should have realized earlier. I should have seen it, I mean the Shadow Man attacked you too and OK, he never got a proper hold of your shadow but he had a damned good go so just shut up and eat, it will help you feel better... I promise"

He shoved another mouthful of potato in before looking up at Lark, he didn't care what Hook had said, the Pirate needed undisturbed sleep right now.

"Do you have another dream catcher?" David asked before giving an apologetic look "I accidentally broke the last one"

Lark gave a surprised look as an eyebrow shot up "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday... but something happened and we didn't think he would need it anymore but obviously we were wrong, his nightmares are back."

"You should have told me earlier" Lark sighed "The broken remnants should be removed otherwise they can have an opposite effect on the sleeper"

"Well that kinda makes sense" David replied while internally cursing himself, he'd really taken his eye off the ball when it came to his Brother and Hook was the one that was paying the price.

"Where are the broken pieces?"

David nodded to the end of the bed "On the ground down there I think"

"I shall remove them and enact the ritual of broken dreams but first let me bring a new one in, I can see he needs sleep right now"

"Thanks Lark" David replied with a smile as the medicine man grabbed the broken dream catcher and headed out the flap again.

David moved his attention back to Hook who had stopped chewing and seemed to be on the verge of sleep, he jostled him slightly making the Pirate frown again but the minute he opened his mouth to complain David just shoved more potato in and Hook seemed to chew it automatically before swallowing it down. The Pirate took another three mouthfuls before he actually managed to lift his hand and push the spoon away.

"No more" he breathed out

"OK I'll let you off for now but you eat more the minute you wake up"

Hook gave a slight nod and let his hand fall back onto the bed with a sigh but he didn't say anything, he just lay with the same slight frown on his face. David held him where he was hoping that the upright position would help the food stay in his stomach until it got a chance to work a bit.

Lark returned a few minutes later with a bigger dream catcher and hung it up above the bed "This one should counteract the confusion caused by the broken one"

"Thanks and sorry again"

"It's alright Shilah, no harm done. I shall go and carry out the ritual on the broken one right now, hopefully Apenimon can sleep peacefully from here on in"

Lark just headed straight back out the flap and by the time David looked back down at Hook it was to find his face finally relaxed and the Pirate sleeping soundly. Great, he hadn't even had a chance to lay him back down again! He ever so carefully scooted out from behind Hook managing to put the bowl down on the ground before gently lowering his Brother down... the Pirate never even stirred.

With a sigh of relief David stood up, he was just about to lift the bowl when he heard Emma's voice calling his name. His head swung around, trying to find the mirror to realized that it was in the furs by the fire that Hook had been lying on earlier. He practically threw himself down rummaging about to find the mirror quickly so Hook didn't wake up.

He found it in seconds and held it up to see Emma in the galley onboard the Jolly but instead of getting drawn into a conversation he just whispered "Hang on Emma"

He pulled himself up to his feet and headed out of the teepee giving Hook one last glance to see him still out for the count. He walked a few feet away before speaking.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean what's up? You know what's up... we arranged this already" Emma cried out "I've got a hold full of guests and you were supposed to have the Chief with you"

"Damn it" he cursed looking back at the teepee nervously, he didn't want to leave Hook by himself "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot with everything that's been going on!"

"Why? What's been going on?" Emma asked suddenly looking nervous

David sighed "Jensen woke up which is good but he's still pretty out of it although he did confirm that the Shadow Man is gone, he set it on fire"

"OK but that's not what's worrying you is it? Dad I can see it in your face, what's going on?"

"He's fine so don't freak out" David replied knowing that was exactly what she was probably about to do so he spoke quickly "It looks like Hook's had a reaction to the tangle he had with the Shadow Man. I think he probably would have been fine but he hasn't been eating properly and I guess his potassium levels were effected. Don't worry I've made him eat some mashed potato and judging by how well that worked for Jensen I'm pretty sure he'll feel better before we know it but... I don't really want to leave him alone so you're gonna have to do this call by yourself, I'm sorry"

"Hey that's cool. I would rather you stay with him being honest but can you get him to call me when he wakes up, I want to talk to him, make sure that he's OK for myself"

"Sure" David replied bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh

"How are you doing Dad?" Emma asked suddenly sounding concerned

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. You just concentrate on your boys. How are they doing" he deflected

"Nuh-uh" Emma threw back "You wouldn't let Hook off with that so I'm not letting you off with it, come on Dad, talk to me"

He let out another long sigh "I am fine honest I'm just... I'm annoyed that I didn't see it"

"See what?" Emma frowned

"Hook" David cried out throwing his hand up in frustration "I should have seen that he was struggling, hell Emma I did see it but I thought he was just tired. Damn it, I am such an idiot"

"Hey" Emma shouted suddenly sounding angry "Will you just stop. He has a tongue in his head, he could have told you... no, he SHOULD have told you how he was feeling. This is not your fault Dad, do not blame yourself."

"It's just hard" he sighed out "I thought he was over the worst so I relaxed and suddenly he's puking his guts up again"

"And you fixed it" Emma shot back before calming herself down and letting out a laugh "How he's managed to reach three hundred I just don't know. Come on Dad, you know what he's like, he'll be fine and back to annoying you before you know it"

"Yeah" David sighed heavily "You're probably right"

"No, I am right and you know it" Emma reassured him "He's good at surviving remember"

David suddenly chuckled "Yeah, I think he must be part cat or something"

"God I hope not" Emma laughed "That would play havoc with my allergies"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple had excused himself from the hold not long after Emma had left saying that he had just remembered that he needed to make a phone call. He had reassured the ever increasing ball of annoyance otherwise known as "Junior" that he would indeed return as soon as he was done and he'd even managing to do it with a smile on his face but instead of heading straight out onto the deck like he had indicated he was going to do he stopped in the stairwell and amplified his hearing so that he could listen to the Savior talking to her father.

He stood stalk still as the two conversed before silently creeping the rest of the way outside when Miss Swan suddenly headed back to the hold clutching the mirror in her hand while talking to whom Rumple assumed was the Chief of the Piccaninny tribe.

Rumple leant heavily against the railing to ponder his predicament... it would seem that the Shadow Man's influence was still being felt. He gave a deep frown as he thought about things. Why had the Pirate been fine THEN gone down hill? The only way his condition could have deteriorated was if he had encountered another shadow...

Or maybe he had encountered the "Shadow Man" maybe he wasn't as gone as they all hoped he was!

Or perhaps it had happened in the dream world!

The dust that Rumple had used on the Pirate had left him susceptible to things that went bump in the night for a short period of time but it had been a necessary part of his plan to free Hook from Devin... something that Rumple hoped would set him in good steed to get his dagger back when it was finally time for the two to return to Storybrooke.

This thought drew a smile to Rumple's lips, maybe, just maybe, if he was right he could play the hero and get another prized possession to add to his collection but first he needed to make sure that his suspicions were correct... He needed to talk with the Pirate and the boy because if he was right the Shadow Man was hiding within one of the two of them and he needed to know which one. Once he knew that piece of information he had JUST the right things back at the shop to "destroy" the Shadow Man and free the person he was hiding within.

"I hope you are ready to return from the other side Shadow Man because I think that it is about time that you came to MY world where you will be the one that will bow down to my power. You took my Father from me through some twisted need to create your island but it is I who will have the last laugh and no amount of voodoo will save you this time."

Rumple headed back down into the belly of the ship but just as he was heading back to the hold the door opened and all but the family that were conversing with Neverland walked out. Belle smiled widely at him while wiping tears from her face.

"Oh Rumple, it was beautiful." she sniffed taking hold of his arm and leaning into him "Another family reunited, it was just perfect"

He just smiled at her happy face before turning to Emma "May I speak with you Miss Swan, I think we have something that we need to discuss"

She frowned but nodded before turning to Henry "Why don't you take Junior up on deck for a while, maybe you can show him the super soaker stash"

"Awesome" Henry cried out before taking the younger boy's hand and tugging him towards the stairs "Come on Junior, this is gonna be epic"

With that they were gone, Emma led the others into the galley where everyone sat down around the long table, all except Rumple, he remained in his position of power by standing.

"What's up?" Emma asked looking up at him

He gave a nervous look "I am sorry Miss Swan but I couldn't help overhearing part of your conversation earlier as I was heading up towards the deck."

"OK" Emma said with a frown "It's not like we were discussing anything top secret or anything"

"Quite" Rumple replied bringing a thoughtful look to his face as he frowned deeper "But I did hear you discussing the fact that your Pirate has become somewhat unwell again..."

"He'll be fine, Dad's on it" Emma threw back

"Perhaps but maybe there is more to this than meets the eye" he replied raising a knowing eyebrow

"OK, you've got our attention, we're listening" Regina suddenly said leaning forward

Rumple gave a dramatic sigh "I may be wrong but what if the Shadow Man is not as gone as we hoped? What if in his bid to break free from the island he has hidden himself..."

"I don't understand" Emma said standing up and coming up to his side.

"Miss Swan, there are currently two people on that island suffering from the after effects of a shadow attack... One is your Pirate and the other is the Lost One. But what if it is not just after effects? What if it is because the Shadow Man is hiding in plain sight? The last thing we want is for that beast to get free from the island."

"So what, you think that one of them is possessed?"

"Of sorts. Look, there is one simple way for me to find out but I need to prepare a few things then I need to talk to them both... separately. If I am right we cannot have the Shadow Man getting suspicious otherwise he will flee the body and that may have catastrophic effects on the person in which he resides"

A serious look appeared on Emma's face "Right, you go do what you need to do... I need to talk to my Dad, it looks like Tiger Lily's family reunion will just have to wait for a while. How long will you need before you're ready?"

"About an hour" Rumple replied knowing that it wouldn't take anywhere near that amount of time but he did love a bit of dramatic tension and right now the Savior looked ready to leap into battle.

"Well... what are you still doing here?" Regina suddenly cried out standing up

It would seem that Miss Swan was not the only one worrying about the outcome. He gave a surprised look but just gave a single nod and disappeared into his red cloud.

He reappeared in the front shop immediately going to his safe and digging about right at the back pulling out a small trinket box. He set it down on the counter while wearing a wide smile on his face, he tipped the broken pieces of the ouanga out onto the glass surface. Rumple waved his hand over them reconnecting the majority of the bits leaving only two parts of the little face like mask still to be joined back together. He moved to one of the display cabinets and retrieved a necklace that lay within throwing it a look of contempt, why the Shadow Man had used crocodile teeth was was beyond him.

He set the necklace down next to the ouanga and smirked "If I am right, which I am sure that I am... I will control the most powerful bokor there ever has been... even if there is no one still left alive that remembers him. How long were you trapped there Facilier? How many centuries have you been searching for a way to escape? Time is a funny thing isn't it? For one it is the blink of an eye while for others it is an eternity."

He paused to think over the story that he had read a while ago about another realm that he had never visited where voodoo was very much apart of everyday life. He had looked into the Shadow after returning from Neverland with Henry, suspecting then who he really was from rumors he had heard of the other realm's very own Shadow Man but in the end with only one bean in his possession he had thought that there was no way to get to Neverland and back to seek his revenge so had stopped hoping.

That hope had however returned, now that the Pirate and the Shepherd were there, things had changed. They held a mirror and he suddenly found himself presented with a link between the two worlds meaning he could "reach" through with his magic. Rumple himself had tried to dabble in the art of voodoo although when he had realized that it was not just magic but involved channelling spirits he dismissed it... now he could have the master at his beckon call.

It opened a world of possibilities to him and again he smirked at the irony the Shadow Man was about to face. In taking his Father from him it had led Rumple down the path that had ultimately brought him to this moment, the Shadow Man was about to be defeated by his own creation.

Rumple picked up the necklace and the two pieces of the ouanga to put them in his pocket. He would carry out his little charade for the others but when he found the Shadow Man he was not going to destroy him like they would all think... no the Shadow Man was his... his to control and do with as he saw fit.

Dr Facilier was about to be very sorry for all that he had done to Rumplestiltskin and this time his voodoo powers would be able to do nothing to save him.

 **OK, so we have reached the point where you find out that the "Shadow Man" is actually "The Shadow Man" from the Princess and the Frog. This was always my plan, it was too much of a coincidence that there were two Shadow figures out there so I made them one.**

 **It would seem that in my tale Dr Facilier was taken to the "Other Side" by the spirits when his ouanga was broken but the other side was actually Neverland. While there he created his own personal playground but couldn't escape only entice others to join him... until now.**

 **Yeah, I know, my brain is weird but you love it.**


	107. Chapter 107

**Sorry for the distinct lack of updates but as I have said my life is crazy busy atm. I hope this makes up for it, it is quite a long chapter.**

 **Watch out Shadow Man... the Dark One is out to get you**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"This is crazy" David hissed out looking across at the still sleeping Pirate before turning back to Emma "You really think that Gold's telling the truth?"

"I'm gonna say yeah... Dad, he saved Junior's life earlier. The kid ran right in front of a car, I swear I thought he was done for but right there in the middle of the street for everyone to see Gold got to him... I think we owe it to him to at least listen."

"I don't like it Emma" David sighed out "After everything that's happened I just don't trust him"

"Well don't... trust me"

David gave another heavy sigh and looked over at Hook "I don't really want to wake him, he's not been sleeping long and he's exhausted Emma"

"Well that's alright, we could talk to Jensen first?" Emma reasoned but something in David's gut was telling him that they needed to speak to the Pirate first.

"No, I think we need to talk to Hook. He said something about the Shadow being in his dream... what if it wasn't just a dream, I'd rather see if he needs our help first and besides, I don't really want to leave him by himself anyway"

"That's fine Dad, we'll do it your way, I trust you" Emma soothed "We've still got a bit of time before Gold gets back. You wanna talk to Mom? She's right here."

"Thanks Kid" David replied with a smile "That would be great"

Seconds later Snow appeared in front of his face holding Neal up and David could have cried, the emotions that hit him were intense and a bit unexpected. He beamed widely and cooed at his boy as Snow waved his little hand.

"Hey Daddy, how are you doing?"

"Daddy is just fine Kid, how's Mommy?"

"Tired but holding up" the pretence was dropped when Snow looked back at the mirror "David, I miss you so much BUT we are fine, we know that you are coming home and that's all that matters. We are all staying on the Jolly so that Junior feels safe and it's been good, he's starting school tomorrow."

"I heard" David smirked "That Kid is gonna be impossible to put to bed tonight"

Snow sighed then laughed "I know but it's good that he's excited and being honest I'm interested to see what he can do"

David's eye floated back over to Hook "I know what you mean, I do wonder what goes on inside that Pirate's head sometimes... he knows way more than he lets on you know"

"It's rude to talk about people when they are in the room" Hook suddenly mumbled throwing back his blanket.

"Whoa, hey" David gasped out jumping to his feet. He was at Hook's bedside in seconds trying to get him to lie still "Stay there for a minute"

To his utter surprise Hook chuckled "Unless you want sheet cleaning duties I wouldn't advise it Mate"

David was torn, he wanted to talk with Mary-Margaret but he didn't trust the Pirate on his wobbly legs by himself so in the end he just tucked the mirror in his bandaging again and helped Hook to his feet.

"Keep talking Mary-Margaret I can still hear you" David said loudly

"I can hear you too, there's no need to shout" she giggled then carried on by talking to Hook "Hey Killian, how are you feeling?"

"Better" he grit out through clenched teeth as David was pulling him upright but the minute he was standing he gave a tired smile "Those potatoes really pack a wallop, I feel much better already"

David cut in "I'll get you some more in a minute but let's get you sorted first"

They were back by the fire in no time and David found Hook talking with Snow while he fixed some more tea and the promised potatoes for his Brother. Once both were ready David sat down and took the mirror back but held it where Hook could still see it knowing that now was the hard part... he had yet to tell the Pirate that his Crocodile wanted to have a chat!

He pulled in a deep breath not knowing how that was going to play out "Uhm... Gold is on his way to the Jolly by the way... he needs to talk to you"

Hook's head snapped up from his bowl and instantly his scowl was back "What the bloody hell does he want? It is bad enough that he came to me in the dream world putting my boy at risk by doing so... why in the bloody blue blazes would I want to talk to him here"

David shrugged "He says that it's important"

"Where is Junior in all this? I don't want him near the Crocodile while I am not there" Hook frowned deeply

Snow's voice was the one of reason as she suddenly spoke "Killian I think that you should know that Mr Gold saved Junior's life earlier. Junior ran out in front of a car and if Gold hadn't been there... well... I don't even want to think about it. He is TRYING to be better so I think we should all maybe just listen to Junior and give him a chance."

"Is Junior alright?" Hook asked dismissing all the other information

"He's absolutely fine, he's playing with the water guns on deck" Emma replied reassuringly

David watched as Hook took in the news, he looked so torn but eventually he just sighed "Why the bloody hell do I keep doing this to myself? Fine... but only for the boy"

Belle's disembodied voice carried through the mirror "You won't regret this Killian, I promise. I won't let him mess this opportunity up... Thank you"

"I just hope that you are right Belle... for your sake as much as anyone else's" Hook replied with a tight smile.

"OK, now that's sorted will you eat your potato?" David threw in before the conversation carried on "You still look like crap"

Hook looked at David and rolled his eyes "State the obvious Mate"

David chuckled as Hook shovelled another mouthful in his face and chewed slowly but the potato was forgotten minutes later when Gold finally arrived and Hook straightened himself up obviously not wanting to appear weak in front of his oldest enemy.

The mirror moved across the room and David glanced to the side to see Hook scowling again.

"Relax, he's trying to help remember" David whispered trying to reassure his Brother

"That still remains to be seen" Hook practically growled and when Gold's face appeared the Pirate just ground his teeth with a look of loathing for everyone to see.

"Hook" Gold said with a smirk on his face instantly putting the Pirate further on edge.

"Just get to the point Crocodile, what do you want from me?" Hook snarled

Gold just raised an eyebrow along with the corner of his mouth before holding up his hand, he held what looked like a tribal necklace with what seemed to be two crocodile teeth on it. He said nothing as he sat there and David could hear Hook's breathing getting angrier as he silently raged by his side, until he obviously couldn't hold his tongue anymore.

"You are pushing my patience Dark One" Hook growled "And as much as I appreciate the "Crocodile" teeth I do not really think that it's my style"

"It's not in him" Gold said instantly handing the mirror back to Emma who seemed to forget that they couldn't see if she didn't hold the mirror in the right place as they were suddenly seeing everything sideways as the mirror hung in her hand when she stood up.

"You can tell just from that? You never even asked him anything?"

"I don't need to Miss Swan, if the Shadow Man were in him his eyes would have glowed red... it's not him"

Hook suddenly gave a gasp and threw his arm out slapping his hand on David's chest. He turned his head and looked at David with his mouth hanging open as the conversation carried on at the other side of the mirror.

"What?" David asked tuning out Emma

"Gold... he thought that the Shadow was inside me?"

"Yeah, sorry, I couldn't tell you, you know in case it was"

"It's not" Hooked replied excitedly turning the rest of his body to face David "He's in the boy... I saw him... in my dream for a split second I could have sworn that Jensen's eyes were glowing red... it is him David, I just know it"

"Yeah well, looks like Gold was right then... he said that it was either you or the Kid. Hold on, we need to let the others know what you just said" David took the mirror, cleared his throat and yelled "EMMA, we need to talk to you guys, will you lift up the mirror"

"Sorry Dad, what's up?"

"Hook..." David motioned for him to talk

"The Shadow Man is in the boy... I am almost certain of it"

It was Gold that answered suddenly reappearing in the mirror "And just how do you know that?"

"I saw it" Hook snarled back with a growl "In my dream the boy's eyes flashed red"

"And in this dream was the Shadow Man also there?" Gold asked with a knowing smile

"Aye"

"And there we have it" Gold said looking back to Emma "Your Pirate was suffering from the further after effects of a shadow attack because the shadow was in his dream"

"That's not all Swan" Hook called to her to get her attention "I think that the boy was trying to tell me about the shadow, he was asking for my help... I think."

"Well lets' do this then" Emma replied then looked to David "Dad, you ready?"

"Yep" David said pulling himself to his feet, he only made it three steps before he realized that Hook was trying to follow "What are you doing you idiot? Stay where you are."

"I bloody well will not" Hook grit out as he finally got upright "I will not let you go near that Shadow alone, someone has to have your back"

"Oh how touching" Gold mumbled rolling his eyes

"Don't push it Gold" Emma snapped "That is my family and just because you have the emotional capacity of a rock doesn't mean that everyone else does too."

David grinned like an idiot... that was his daughter right there.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple held out the necklace to Emma holding back the snarky remark that was on the tip of his tongue, instead choosing to look at the bigger picture. He needed to keep everyone on side after all.

"Do you wish to do the honors?" Rumple asked turning to Emma

"What? Why?" she asked automatically taking it anyway

"You are the savior Miss Swan, not me" he replied with a chuckle but in truth it was to make the next part easier, he put his hand on her shoulder and guided her to sit back down so that he could stand directly behind her and see over the back of the couch to get a clear view of the mirror.

"What do I do?" she asked nervously looking at the necklace and playing with one of the teeth.

"All you need to do is hold it up for the boy to see, I shall do the rest. The mirror will act as a kind of portal and I will be able to draw the Shadow Man back into the necklace"

Emma suddenly looked shocked "You're bringing him here?"

"Of sorts" Rumple replied "He will be trapped in the necklace and then I will destroy it, do not worry Miss Swan, it is all quite safe I assure you"

She gave him a look that clearly showed she was anything other than reassured but nodded anyway.

"Sheriff" Rumple called to David

"Yeah?" the Shepherd's face appeared in the mirror as they clearly made their way across a clearing, he was obviously supporting the Pirate as they went from the awkward angle.

"You get one chance at this. If the Shadow Man thinks we are on to him he will flee and that may be detrimental to the boy... be careful"

"I will" David replied but suddenly the mirror swung round and Hook's face was there.

"Just hang on a damned second" he suddenly said with a deep frown "How are you doing this? If I remember clearly you were forbidden from doing anything to help me so how does that work?"

"Because Pirate, I am not doing this to help you" Rumple spat out honestly "I too have had my fair share of tangles with the Shadow Man... he has taken far too much from me in my lifetime and I am not about to let him escape that island to wander free in Storybrooke"

Hook only muttered "Aye" in agreement before turning back to David and nodding to carry on. Before too long the charade was in progress once more as the pair made their way across the teepee to the "boy" sitting by the fire.

"Hey Kid" David called out cheerfully

"Hi" the boy replied but his eyes were clearly on the Pirate and Rumple suddenly wished he'd insisted that Hook stay behind as the mirror swung up and he could see the look of fury on his face... he better not give the game away, otherwise Rumple would find a way to make him pay.

"Jensen" Hook added with a single nod as David helped lower him down. The Pirate seemed to be struggling quite badly as his breathing picked up a notch and suddenly Rumple realized that the furious look was to hide what was actually going on... the Pirate was petrified... well that was an interesting turn of affairs!

"It's alright" David whispered turning his back on the boy and getting between him and the Pirate so that Hook could no longer see him "You've got this..."

Again the Pirate just gave a single nod but this time he seemed to compose himself quite quickly and even surprised Rumple by addressing the boy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better" Jensen replied looking up sheepishly

"That's good" Hook said not looking like he meant it but then David took over the conversation and Rumple relaxed a little.

"Kid" Jensen's head swung to look at the Shepherd "You remember my Daughter, right?"

The boy nodded "Yeah, Henry's Mother"

The Pirate's jaw was ticking furiously at the mention of Henry and for the briefest of moments Rumple felt an affinity with the Pirate as his own mood swung at the thought of what those Lost Ones had done to Bae's boy but then it was gone as David carried on.

"Well she wants to talk to you for a sec, is that alright? She just wants to ask about Devin... you know to see if you can help us find a quicker way home"

The boy nodded vigorously and Rumple thought that he had just caught his first glimpse of the Shadow Man inside as his eagerness to get free shone through. Rumple put his hand in his pocket and clutched the two pieces of the ouanga knowing that if the Shadow Man showed himself he only had one shot at this otherwise it could go badly wrong.

The mirror jostled about again and just as Jensen's face appeared Rumple stood up so that it was not so obvious to the boy that he was there. The Savior was playing her part well as she just smiled at the boy and kept the necklace hidden from view.

"Jensen" she started seriously, there was no lightness in her tone, she obviously still had issue with him but she carried on anyway "When you were here did Devin have anything, anything at all that could help us get home?"

"Not that I know of" the boy answered with a shrug "the only way we got here in the first place was because of the bean that the Dark One had"

"Right" Emma mused for a second before carrying on "It's just that when we were going through the stuff that was left in the cave by the river we found this..."

She suddenly pulled up the necklace and everything happened at once. The boy gave a guttural moan as his eyes first moved to look at the object then glowed red before they were clamped shut and his hand flew to his face to cover them. It was enough for Rumple, the Shadow Man was in there and he was about to pull him free. He instantly rejoined the last two parts of the ouanga in his pocket and started the retrieval spell in his head.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo" the boy screamed as his head flew back and his back arched.

Rumple could now see the Shadow Man as he was pulled from the boy in a long elongated dark shape that seemed to come through the boy's eyes and mouth. Within seconds he could feel the Shadow's essence seeping into the ouanga in his pocket as the figure slowly started to disappear before their eyes getting fainter and fainter by the second. The whole thing took less than a minute and it was clear when the task was done as the boy slumped bonelessly to the floor in a heap.

"Quick, pass me the necklace" Rumple played along, he needed them to believe that the Shadow Man was about to be destroyed.

Emma practically threw it at him as she turned on the couch and seconds later they all stood gawping as he ignited it and it gave off a high pitched scream which Rumple had added for dramatic emphasis... it always pays to make things look the part.

"There" he declared wiping the ashy remains from his hands "The Shadow Man is no longer an issue that anyone needs to deal with"

"Thanks" Emma said with a quick smile before turning back to the mirror.

Rumple slid his hand into his pocket and clung onto the ouanga tightly. Now that he had the Shadow Man right where he wanted him all he wanted to do was leave but he had to stay and play his part, if he looked too eager to leave people would get suspicious.

He was snapped back out of his reverie by the commotion that seemed to be going on on the other side of the mirror and when Belle came up to his side he gave her a frown and asked.

"What's happening? Sorry... the magic I had to use was quite powerful and I think I may have zoned out for a minute"

Belle gave him a concerned look but answered anyway "Jensen is having trouble breathing, obviously his body is struggling with losing the Shadow after it being in there for so long"

Suddenly David's voice carried across the room "His heart is racing... what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"The only thing that will help him is potassium Dad, just get the potato in him any way you can"

"Yeah well that's easier said than done Emma... he's practically unconscious here" David shouted

"Hey, don't yell at me... I'm just trying to help" Emma yelled back

It was Rufio's turn to step forward as he suddenly shouted above the noise "APPLE JUICE"

Emma swung around again with a frown on her face so the former Lost One repeated himself "Apple Juice... it's what we used to drink if the Shadow Man got too close, it made us feel better"

"On it" David called back

Rumple just stood for a few minutes before deciding that he had waited long enough, he needed to go.

"Well, I think my work here is done... I can be of no further assistance here so I shall bid you all a good day"

He looked to Belle at his side, she beamed at him before looking to the others "I'm going to go too, give you guys some time to catch up, we only came to see how Junior was doing... oh my goodness Rumple, you almost forgot your gift"

In all his excitement of having the Shadow Man locked up in his pocket Rumple really had nearly forgotten his gift.

"What gift?" Emma suddenly asked and when Rumple looked up at the others it was to find that the mirror had been placed on the table, obviously there was too much going on in Neverland to carry on their conversation.

"I found something that I thought the boy would appreciate" Rumple replied with a slight chuckle

Emma just looked at him but said nothing, it was Regina that did that.

"You?" she asked in disbelief "Brought a gift for Junior?"

"I did" was all he replied looking her straight in the eye

Regina narrowed her eyes "And what is in it for you?"

"The joy on the boy's face" he replied lightly thinking how it would annoy his Pirate that Killian Jones Junior's favored whistle had been given to him by the Dark One himself.

"JUNIOR... HENRY, RAPHA" Emma suddenly yelled out of the hold doors and within seconds Rumple could hear their footsteps as they made their way inside.

The boys were rather red in the face and quite wet when they came back into the room and the youngest one went straight to Emma while still eyeing Rumple with caution.

"You called Momma?" he asked pulling himself up onto the couch next to her

"Mr Gold has something for you" she replied with a smile wiping some dripping water from his face

"For me?" the boy asked turning around to look up at Rumple

It was uncanny how like his adult self the boy looked and Rumple had to fight hard to keep his smile so he just crouched down quickly to hide his struggle and pulled the whistle out from his inner jacket pocket to hand it over.

"Thank you Mr. Gold but I already have a whistle" The boy said in a tiny voice obviously not wanting to upset him.

"Yes" Rumple replied looking briefly to Belle who gave him a nod of encouragement "I know but you will want this one. Look at it and tell me what you see"

Junior turned the whistle over in his hands before gasping in a huge breath and looking at Emma "This is Liam's whistle Momma, look, it has his name on it"

"Awwww, Kid, that's awesome" she replied then looked to Rumple "That's really kind, thank you"

Rumple stood up and smiled widely "It was my pleasure"

He was just about to excuse himself again when the boy suddenly looked up at him with tears shining in his eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Gold" he uttered as his bottom lip gave a wobble but then he pulled in a breath and did something that Rumple did not see coming. He pulled himself to his feet, walked over to Henry and held out the whistle. Henry took it smiling widely until the boy spoke again and he realized why he was being given it. "I want you to have this Henry. Since I arrived here you have been the best Brother I could have wished for. You are my Liam so this belongs to you. Now I have one and you have one so I will be able to teach you how to play"

"Whoa Junior" Henry cried out holding the whistle up "I can't accept this, it's way too much. Why don't I take the other one?"

But Junior shook his head and put his hand out pushing the whistle back to Henry "This one belongs to my Brother and that is you. My whistle was a gift from my Papa and as such it is special."

Rumple should have been furious, his plan to get one up on his Pirate had just failed but something in the way the boy had handled the whole situation brought a strange sensation to his heart.

Rumplestiltskin was proud of Killian Jones Junior but what was worse than that was that he was suddenly seeing his Pirate in a different light... did the older Jones still hold this capacity to think of others before himself? He was suddenly thinking of the Pirate's unwillingness to let the Shepherd face the Shadow alone and he had his answer.

Rumple shook his head in disbelief... what was he doing?

Hook was the enemy... he had stolen Milah form him and one day that Pirate would finally pay for stealing his boy's Mother from him.

But the voice in the back of his head... the voice of the former dark ones was whispering things he knew to be true... Hook had not stolen Milah... she had left willingly because Rumplestiltskin had been a coward.

But in the end it made no difference... Hook would pay and Rumple would feel better, the darkness would see to that, it liked when he played.

So with a smile on his face he finally walked free from the Jolly Roger with his wife by his side holding the one thing in the world that would help him in his torment of his oldest enemy.

The Pirate would learn first hand to art of Voodoo and while Rumple would know the truth the rest of the town would merely think that Captain Hook had finally lost his mind.

Oh, he was going to have so much fun with his new toy and the Pirate would regret the day he ever crossed the Dark One.


	108. Chapter 108

**In answer to the questions regarding the Shadow Man, yes he is for the next story... you'll see a wee bit more of him in this chapter but he is for the main arc of the next fic that I write (already got loads of ideas lol) but for now we have a Pirate, a Prince and a former thief to bring home.**

 **But they're not home yet... things can never go that smoothly now can they?**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian had been abandoned the minute the boy had keeled over, David had practically scooped the boy up and rushed him back over to the bed and now the Prince and the Medicine Man were tipping copious amounts of apple juice down the lad's throat. Killian for his part wanted to help but he had found that his legs refused to work and within minutes of the whole thing starting he was shaking like he often did following his attacks but he knew that's not what this was, this was something different. His heart was thundering in his chest once more and he felt beyond awful as he tried to breathe through it but nothing he did was helping as he sat there with his teeth rattling together. He closed his eyes and clamped his jaw together while trying to hug himself just trying to stop the shaking but that didn't seem to be working either and he was tiring fast. In the end there was little more he could do than slump to the side as his body simply ran out of energy to hold him up, he could barely open his eyes now... what the bloody hell was going on?

"Hook?"

David... thank the Gods for small mercies.

Suddenly there were hands on him pulling him up to lie in what he assumed were David's arms then there was a cup at his mouth. He took a large gulp expecting water but what he got was a pure shot of apple juice and the result was instantaneous as his eyes flew open. He could see David's worried face above him as he lifted the cup again. Killian took in a few more mouthfuls before shaking his head and breathing heavily.

"What...what happened?" he mumbled looking around in confusion

"Pretty sure you were effected by the Shadow again. I know how that whole thing made me feel and I wasn't already fighting the effects from two previous encounters. You'll be fine, just take a few minutes"

"The boy?" Killian tried to crane his neck to see the Lost One but found he still lacked the strength to move very much.

"Hey, just stay where you are. Jensen's fine, we managed to get two full cups of juice in him so he's just sleeping now which doesn't seem like a bad idea to me... why don't you join him?"

Killian shook his head a bit and frowned mumbling "Not yet"

He wanted to wait until he was back in his own bed before settling down but he was unwilling to tell David that the thought of sleeping in the same teepee as the Lost One made him nervous. Killian gave a heavy sigh and let his eyes slide closed even though he didn't want them too.

"The Shadow is really gone?" he mumbled in question

"Yep, Gold incinerated him... now we can just relax, it'll be like we're on vacation... a really weird vacation where you have to avoid things like Neverbeasts but a vacation all the same."

Killian smirked and peeked open an eye "And you call me an idiot"

David smirked back and chuckled "Shut up and drink your apple juice"

The cup was back at Killian's mouth and he found himself gulping down the last few mouthfuls before David seemed satisfied that he'd had enough. He still felt exhausted but he could feel the effects of the juice already as his brain seemed to be able to think more clearly.

The Shadow Man was really gone and so was Devin.

Finally he could relax a little... maybe the answer to his dream questions would surface but if not well they were going home anyway and that's all that mattered. He would see his Swan and she would be more beautiful in every way than he remembered... he would see his boys. An image of Henry and Junior popped into his head and he must have smiled because David suddenly chuckled.

"What are you grinning at Pirate?"

He peeked open his eye again and grinned wider "I have two sons... me! I never ever thought that I could have a family and yet I have, I have found happiness David and that's is down to your Daughter, she really did save me"

David shrugged "Meh... that's her job"

They both laughed but Killian found himself stopping both because of the pain in his ribs and the fact that he was just too tired but his smile stayed on his face as he looked up at David.

"You saved me too you know" he added seriously "You must be part Savior as well because you know when to keep me in line, you know when to tell me I'm being an idiot and you know when to leave me be... you truly are my Brother David, the best one I could ask for"

"I think that apple juice has gone straight to your head" David smirked but then he gave a serious look too and sighed "You helped me too... you let me be stupid. For too many years I was far too serious. The weight of reigning a Kingdom doesn't really allow for a lot of down time but when you came along the banter was fun. You liked to push me and I liked to push back... it felt familiar... like family. Hell, even when we were here the first time..."

"When I saved your life?" Killian threw in jokingly with a smirk

"THAT'S the point I was about to make Hook" David threw back and Killian frowned, what was he talking about?

"You saved me. You didn't have to and you made out that you did it for Emma and OK, maybe a part of you did but when we were heading up Dead Man's Peak I saw you... the real you and you were worried about ME, not Emma."

Killian closed his eyes with a sigh "You reminded me of Liam even back then with that pig headedness of yours... that's what got Liam killed and I don't know... I just didn't want that happening to you too."

"Well for the record I am glad you did"

"As am I" Killian sighed out, he was getting really tired now and lying by the fire with David he felt relaxed.

The boy was far enough away, the shadow was gone, perhaps some sleep would be better sooner rather that later plus the thought of making it back across the clearing seemed beyond him right now. He felt David pull him in closer as his Brother lent back against one of the logs then a blanket settled over Killian's front.

Aye, sleep sounded good right about now.

He was gone in minutes

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple had convinced Belle to head to the library insisting that he was just going to go through some inventory before heading home but practically the minute she had walked out of the door he had headed through to the back shop and pulled the ouanga out of his pocket.

"I think that it's about time that we see the real you don't you?"

He held out his hand letting the ouanga hang from the chord and started the incantation to release the Shadow Man while holding his other hand up to incapacitate him as soon as he was corporeal again. The dark figure slithered free but within seconds the colors of his human form started to show and in no time at all the tall skinny tan skinned man stood before Rumple. He was wearing a dark maroon suit with a purple vest and two toned shoes of black with white spats. The bokor looked confused as he took in his surrounding but the instant his eyes settled on Rumple the man turned into a bumbling fool as he fell to his knees and crawled his way to Rumple's feet.

"Oh Dark One" he cried out in his deep southern accent "You freed me... what can I ever do to thank you?"

Rumple narrowed his eyes taking in the figure in front of him and sneered "You believe that you are free?"

"Why of course. I am no longer confined to the other side..." he had started with confidence but as he spoke he must have seen the look on Rumple's face as he trailed off and gulped deeply "I see... it would seem that I have been freed from one prison to end in another"

Rumple lent forward and sneered "Oh you don't know that half of it Shadow Man"

"But but..." he stuttered then tried to bargain "We could be so powerful you and I, we could work together, let us make a deal Dark One"

"I am the only one in this town that gets to make deals. Why would I ever want to work WITH you?" Rumple cried out "You stole my father from me Shadow Man. I was just a boy and YOU took him and left me with nothing. You are about to find out just how powerful I am here in this realm and just because we won't be working together does not mean that I won't be benefiting from your particular brand of magic."

Facilier's eyebrow quirked "You should be thanking me... your Father was a weak fool. He was only interested in self fulfilment. I... well I just showed him for what he was. If he had not stayed with me on my island he would have abandoned you sooner or later."

"Oh I have no doubt that you are right" Rumple replied suddenly leaning forward and prodding a finger into the bokor's shoulder "But you sent my own father for my Grandson... and that is one thing that I will never forgive... you went after Bae's boy"

The Shadow Man sighed and pulled himself to his feet and giving a deep sigh "It was for the greater good Rumple... you know about these things. Sometimes the sacrifice of one benefits the many"

"Only in this case the only one benefiting was my Father therefore you..."

Facilier only raised an eyebrow and smirked "You are a fool Dark One, we could have worked together but now I think that it is time for me to leave"

The Shadow Man moved quickly dipping his hand into his pocket pulling out something and throwing it onto the ground in front of his feet. There was a bright flash and a smoke cloud rose up but Rumple just waited, he knew that there was nothing to worry about, the bokor was going nowhere and when the smoke cleared he almost laughed out loud at the look of absolute horror on Facilier's face.

"I think that it is you who is the fool Shadow Man, your magic is no match for mine." Rumple smirked holding up the ouanga again "So for now I think that maybe you should go back in here until I am ready to use you for my own benefit. You will regret the day you crossed me bokor, mark my words"

Facilier's mouth hung open briefly before his jaw starting bobbing like he was trying to say something but no sound came out until Rumple suddenly started to pull the figure back into the ouanga in his hand.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" the bokor cried out trying to grasp onto the table but Rumple's magic was too strong and Facilier was gone in seconds.

Rumple gave a chuckle as a thought came to his mind, he walked quickly to the hat stand in the corner of the room and plucked the tall black top hat down to hold it in his hand. He smirked as he looked at the skull and crossbones on the front and thought of the flag flying on the Jolly Roger with the same design.

"Ironic really" he mused "One will help me destroy the other"

He held the hat up in one hand and the ouanga in the other "We can't have Dr. Facilier back without his hat now can we?"

The hat shook for a second then started to filter into a shadowy cloud and slowly seeped into the ouanga leaving Rumple standing with a smile on his face. He walked back to the front shop and was just about to place the little mask into the safe but something made him pause... Belle had found the Blue Fairy's heart when he had hidden it in there.

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in thought before giving another little smirk and disappearing into his red cloud to reappear in the clock tower. He had spent so much time here recently that he felt right at home as he strode up the metal staircase and headed to the wall that he had covered with his mind's ramblings. He waved his hand over the brick work to reveal a space behind, he swifty placed the ouanga inside before waving his hand again to seal it inside.

He stood back with a sigh... things were looking good. Everything was falling into place. He had the Charmings of Storybrooke on his side and they would spread word to the Pirate in Neverland. Yes, Rumple would have dagger back in a few short months then he could move on to finally getting his revenge on Captain Hook and no one would ever suspect that the poor Pirate's demise had anything to do with him, especially Belle, she would be oblivious and still by his side... no longer spending time with his oldest enemy.

No matter how much Belle protested that they were just friends it still made Rumple's blood boil at the thought of them spending time together. He smiled widely to himself as he thought of how uncomplicated his life was about to become.

Yes, life as the Dark One was going to get so much better without Captain Hook around.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David managed to lay Hook down without waking him and quickly scooted himself free to pull himself back up to his feet. He bent down and fixed his Brother's blanket before heading back over to talk to Lark.

"How's he doing?" he asked nodding his head at Jensen

"He seems to have settled. His heart is no longer racing and he is peaceful so he should be fine. How is Apenimon?"

David glanced back over at Hook and nodded "Same, the apple juice worked quite quickly. I just hope that he gets a decent sleep."

Lark gave him a smile before turning his back to him, he turned back a few seconds later and handed David a cup "Drink, you too will have been effected by the Shadow Man"

David felt fine but lifted the cup to his lips anyway not wanting to be rude but the second the juice hit his stomach David felt the difference. He blinked widely and stared into the cup in disbelief, how had he not felt how badly he was feeling before now? He quickly finished the cup and handed it back with thanks as Lark finished his too.

"You should sleep too Shilah, you look tired"

David just nodded, now that he was thinking more clearly his body seemed to be trying tell him to rest so he thanked Lark again and headed back to the fire where he lay down opposite Hook. He took the mirror out of his bandaging, he tucked it under the furs and settled down with a sigh. He drifted off in minutes falling straight into a dream full of familiar faces but it didn't last as he was wrenched from sleep to find the ground shaking once again.

"What's going on?" he yelled as he hauled himself up and Lark rushed over.

"The island" Lark gasped out gripping on to David as the ground shook again " Perhaps without the Shadow Man here the island is unstable"

The ground steadied itself and everything settled. David's gaze instantly fell on Hook to find that the Pirate hadn't stirred, how had he slept through that? A bubble of worry rose up inside him as he moved around the fire and dropped down onto his knees.

"Hook?" David said in an urgent tone giving the Pirate a shake

"What?" Hook mumbled peeking open his eye, it only stayed open for a second before it closed again and David sighed in relief as he realized that the Pirate hadn't stirred because he was simply too tired.

"Nothing, it's OK. Go back to sleep"

Hook didn't say anything, he just gave a sigh and let his head loll to the side settling back into sleep quickly. David got back up wondering if Hook even knew that he had woken up just as Robin burst through the doorway panting harshly.

"The far side of the island is still falling into the sea..." he whispered harshly when he realized that Hook was still sleeping "and skull rock is no more, it has crumbled into the water too. David we need to find a way off this island sooner rather than later. Half the camp has been damaged too and people are hurt"

Lark appeared by David's side at that point and spoke to Robin "Where?"

"Tala has gathered the wounded by her teepee"

Lark gave a single nod before heading out through the flap just as the island gave another slight shake.

"I've got to let home know what's going on... I don't know, maybe they can hurry up the flowering process of that flower or something" David said running back to the fireplace

He dug the mirror out and held it up "Hey, anyone there?"

"Grandpa" Junior's excited face appeared on the screen and David couldn't help the smile that he gave back

"Hey Kid, how you doing?"

"I'm good" he replied throwing himself onto the couch with a grin

"Where's your Momma?" David asked casually not wanting to worry the boy

"On deck, everyone is. We are about to have a picnic dinner. Ruby is bringing food as a special treat from Granny's. I just came back to collect P.B. after I accidentally left him behind and he was frightened."

"Oh no, poor P.B." David played along "Is he OK now?"

"Aye" Junior nodded lifting the bear up and showing him before frowning deeply "Where is Papa?"

"He's sleeping kid but he's fine, don't worry"

Junior gave a little smile and David was just about to ask him to go and give the mirror to either Emma or Snow when the ground shook again. He was on his feet in an instant heading straight over to Hook but before he had even taken two steps there was a huge cracking sound and he looked up to see a few of the support poles giving way. He tried to move but he wasn't fast enough and before he knew what was happening the teepee was upon him thumping him into the ground. His head hit hard and he was seeing stars in an instant as the heavy weight of the supports and leather lay across his back and head pining him down.

"David?" Robin was yelling loudly "Hook?"

David tried to move, he tried to get himself free but he was stuck and the pain in his head was only growing with each passing second. He reached up his free hand to try and shove the pole off of his head but it was jammed in place and he couldn't do anything other than clamp his eyes closed against the building pressure.

"GRANDPA!" he heard Junior yell but he must have dropped the mirror because it wasn't in his hand anymore, he groaned again as the pain in his head grew to be too much and black dots danced in his vision.

"DAVID" Robin yelled louder

He tried to answer Robin too but all that came out was a gasp as the pressure grew, he seriously thought that his head was going to explode when the pressure suddenly released. He could feel hands on him but could do nothing to help them as the darkness tried to take over. He wanted to reassure a now irate Junior but again all that escaped him was another groan and the minute someone pulled him up from the ground he knew no more as the darkness finally won and he descended into the depths of his own mind.

 **I know, I know... another cliffy.**

 **My bad lol**


	109. Chapter 109

**I couldn't make you wait after that cliffhanger so here you go... some answers.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

What the hell was Junior yelling about now? Emma chuckled to herself as she pulled herself up intending to go see what the Kid was up to, he was beyond excited about going to school and kept shouting without meaning too. She only got as far as the bottom of the quarterdeck stairs when the door to the lower deck burst open and the kid practically barrelled right into her.

"Whoa" she laughed grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him back to look at him but the minute her eyes fell on his face the laughter died and she was crouching down in front of him in a second "Junior, what is it? What's wrong?"

His little tear soaked face crumpled and his lip was trembling again as he lifted the mirror and held it out. Emma could now hear a commotion on the other end so she grabbed it and looked but all that she could see was darkness.

She looked back to Junior "What happened Kid?"

"I don't know" he wailed then threw himself into her arms "I was talking to Grandpa then there was a loud noise and everything went dark and he wouldn't answer me anymore"

"Hey it's OK" she soothed pulling him up into her arms and heading back up the steps.

The minute she came back into sight Mary-Margaret was up and running towards her "Emma? What's wrong?"

She just shrugged and spoke to Junior again "Hey Kid, I need you to go to Grandma OK. I need you to be brave so that I can go and find out what's going on with Grandpa and Papa, can you do that?"

He nodded against her neck before simply sitting back and holding his arms out to Mary-Margaret who swiftly pulled him into her embrace, hugging him and P.B. tightly and bouncing him slightly.

"It's alright, come on, let's go sit in the hammock for a while" Mary-Margaret soothed but she gave Emma a worried look that clearly said that she needed to know what was going on.

Regina and Henry were now by their side too both looking equally as worried. Henry gave a thin smile up at Emma but again spoke to Junior.

"Come on, we can read a story while Mom does her savior thing. It'll be OK, honest."

Junior gave a sniff and nodded his head so Mary-Margaret headed off to the hammock that hung across the stern as Regina followed Emma back down into the hold. Emma held the mirror up all the time that she was walking but all she could see was darkness and now she couldn't even hear anything either... apart from... wait, was that the sound someone moaning?

"Dad... Hook... God, will someone please just answer me"

"Swan?" a confused muffled voice replied

"KILLIAN" she yelled out "What's going on? Where's my Dad?"

"I... I don't know" he replied "I can't see a bloody thing and I can't move... hang on Love, I'm going to try and free my legs"

Emma looked to Regina "He's trapped? What the hell happened?"

Regina gave a worried look but when Hook started coughing they both looked back at the mirror. They could hear him grunting and moaning then finally he let out a sigh, he must have freed himself.

"Swan, talk to me... I don't know where you are Love"

"Over here... I'm over here. Talk to me, are you alright?"

"A few more bruises to my collection but I am..." he hissed in a breath then growled "Bloody hell!"

"What?" cried back

"Nothing, I am fine" he replied but the tone of his voice had changed, he now sounded like he was fighting back pain.

"Killian?" she said calmly "Please don't lie to me right now, I'm worried enough"

She heard him let out another long sigh "Before this happened I was sleeping by the fire. I think that the teepee has collapsed upon us... hang on..." the sound of him sucking in some deep breaths came through before he carried on "I... I seem to have put... my hand in the hot remnants of the fire... I'll be fine Love... do not worry."

There was rustling and a lot of heavy breathing then suddenly the mirror was brighter and Hook's face appeared. He looked awful in the dim light and he was breathing harshly as he let his head tip back and his eyes rolled closed.

"Killian? Talk to me"

"Sorry" he mumbled blinking his eyes widely and shaking his head slightly "I think I may have been hit in the head"

"HOOK?" Robin's voice suddenly boomed down the mirror and it was just as well because it looked like Hook was passing out because the mirror was slowly sliding to the floor in his hand.

"ROBIN" Regina yelled "HE'S OVER HERE"

There was a lot more rustling then a ripping sound and suddenly the mirror flared brightly as daylight hit it. Emma could hear worried voices and Hook's mumblings as the mirror was lifted and Robin's face appeared.

"Regina, Emma" he gasped out while obviously starting to move off after her Pirate who was being carried by a very large man.

"What's going on Robin?" Regina asked in concern "Are you alright?"

"I am fine" he replied looking at Regina with a smile before turning to Emma "Your Father is being attended to by Lark, I am fairly certain that he will be fine but he too has sustained a head injury that will require stitching"

"And Hook?" Emma asked in worry

Robin's eyes left the mirror and looked up for a second "He again looks a bit bashed up but nothing too serious, hang on, I'll let him to talk to you"

The mirror moved again and suddenly Hook's pale face appeared, he seemed to be leaning against a log out in the open and he had blood running down the right side of his face. He also had the definite look about him of someone with concussion but he gave her a tired smile anyway.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey yourself" she smiled back blinking away her tears "What's going on Killian? Junior got the crap scared out of him"

The smile fell from Hook's face in an instant "Is he alright Swan? I could hear him in distress but could nothing to get to him"

"He's fine" she soothed "He's with Mary-Margaret and Henry up on deck, I'll take you up to see him in a sec but tell me what's going on first"

He gave a one shouldered shrug "I'm not sure Love as I said before I was sleeping by the fire but from here I can see that the teepee that I was in is now lying in pieces" his head swivelled and he gave a deep frown as he looked around before looking up at Robin "Mate, what has happened?"

Robin's voice carried through the mirror "It would seem that the island cannot support itself without the Shadow Man... it is still falling into the sea"

"WHAT?" Regina boomed "Are you trying to tell me that after everything that we have been through, after EVERYTHING that has happened I am still going to lose you?"

The mirror swung again and Robin appeared "Not if I can help it Regina but we need to find a way back MUCH sooner than we first thought, the island is disappearing at an alarming rate"

"How long?" Regina asked in a monotone voice

Robin sighed, scratched his head and mumbled "A few days at most"

Emma took a staggering step backwards to sit on the couch "No, this can't be happening. This isn't fair"

"That's what I get" Regina suddenly mused by her side and when Emma turned to look at the former Evil Queen it was to see her just staring into space, she raised an eyebrow and said "I should have known better than to believe that I could find happiness, who was I kidding?"

"Don't you dare give up" Robin suddenly called but right as Regina was about to reply there was a huge rumble and the mirror shook.

"Robin? What's going on?" Regina cried out

"The island, it's..."

There was a blinding light, the sound of thunder then the worse noise Emma had ever heard in her life... the sound of cracking glass... and the mirror went silent.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Would you let me up Lark" David grit out once the ground settled again "I need to make sure Hook's alright, my daughter will never speak to me again if something's happened to him"

"You need to stay here Shilah, you are injured... let the others find Apenimon"

David tried to shake his head but suddenly the teepee spun and he clamped his eyes closed as Lark shoved him back down onto the makeshift bed "I did try to warn you, Shilah. You need to rest"

David let out a frustrated groan bringing his arm up and burying his face in the crook of it "Well if I can't go check can someone do it for me? I need to know that he's OK."

"Calm yourself Brother" Hook's voice hit his ears and his arm moved in an instant to see the Pirate being helped through the doorway by Bear and Robin "I am fine, you can stop worrying"

Hook looked to be in one piece and David let his head fall back in relief "Thank God for that"

"We have a problem though" the Pirate said but his words turned into a loud groan as he was lowered down onto the bed next to David

David turned his head in concern but he needed to know what the Pirate was talking about "What problem?"

"This" Robin sighed and David's gaze moved in an instant to see... the mirror broken and Robin looking devastated "I am so sorry David. When the last tremor hit I fell and... well this is the result."

David sighed but didn't say anything, Robin looked like he felt guilty enough and Hook seemed to agree as he mumbled.

"It was an accident Mate... we will just need to call the Mermaid back"

"Yeah" David agreed "I'm sure Ariel will help us again"

"Well in that case perhaps I should go and call her" Robin said dropping his gaze "I am sorry to say that Hook was talking to Emma and Regina at the time that I broke it... they will be worried"

"Crap" David sighed letting his head fall back onto the bed "Might be a good idea then but don't go by yourself"

"I shall accompany him" Bear suddenly said stepping forward but if we are to go we should leave now, it will be dark soon and the Neverbeasts are restless"

David gave Robin a sincere look "It wasn't your fault, it was an accident. I'm surprised the mirror survived the teepee falling on me being honest."

Robin just gave a tight smile and a slight nod before looking to Bear "OK we will go, just let me check on Roland before we head off he was with Tala"

Robin and Bear headed off and David's gaze fell back on Hook when he hissed in a huge breath and ground his teeth together. David was confused why he'd done it until Lark pulled the Pirate's hand up and revealed what looked like a huge blistered burn on his palm.

"Ouch" David winced in sympathy "How did you do that?"

"Crawled into the fire" Hook sighed "Not my best move but it was the only path that was free to reach the mirror, Emma was worried"

"You couldn't have just shouted to her?" David threw back rolling his eyes

"I didn't intentionally do it" Hook defended "It was dark alright"

"So besides crawling through the fire... are you alright?"

"Perfect" Hook replied with a sigh

Lark surprised David by giving a chuckle "Perfect? Perfect for what? To be named most bruised person on the island?"

David chuckled too "I think I could give you a run for your money right now... I feel like I was hit by a freight train"

"I have no idea what that is" Hook chuckled back "But it sounds serious. Are you alright Brother?"

"I'm fine Hook, nothing that another bit of thread won't fix... and maybe a few hours sleep wouldn't go amiss too but besides that I'll maybe just be a bit sore for a few days"

Lark finished wrapping Hook's hand before moving to pull up the Pirate's top and humming loudly as he prodded at his ribs.

"Bloody hell Mate" Hook ground out "Is the bruise not indication enough that they bloody hurt?"

"Sorry" Lark muttered but he didn't stop, he just grabbed a pot of the poultice and slathered it across Hook's chest before moving to his hip and doing the same. David thought that he would stop there but he didn't and David found himself frowning when Lark moved to Hook's legs. The medicine man gave Hook a concerned look before slowly pulling up his pants leg and hissing in sympathy once more.

"What?" David asked in concern actually coming up onto his elbow to look only to see another huge blister just below Hook's knee "Oh my God Hook, you kept crawling?"

"I needed to get to Emma" the Pirate justified but he was obviously losing steam fast as he never even opened his eyes this time.

"Hook?" David asked in concern

"I'm fine David, stop fussing... I'm just sick of this damned place. We need to find a way home sooner rather than later but it's just impossible..." he gave a heavy sigh "And now we have lost our one way of saying goodbye if we needed to"

David wanted to tell Hook that he was being stupid, that they would get home but this time he wasn't so sure that they would. He let out a long sigh too flopping back down onto his bed. His head was throbbing and he closed his eyes against the pulsing pain. He must have drifted off for a few minutes but before too long Lark was back holding up a cup for him to drink from. He accepted it expecting tea but what he got was something entirely different. He swallowed it down then stared into the cup to see a dark liquid inside.

"What's this?" he asked looking up at Lark again

Lark laughed and raised an eyebrow "It is better that you do not know, just drink it, it will help with the pain... the remaining tea is lost so this is his only option now"

Lark had nodded at Hook and David found his gaze moving over to the other bed, he frowned in concern when he saw the sheen of sweat on his Brother's brow.

"Is he really OK?" David asked before taking another gulp from his cup

"Aside from the burns he has aggravated his ribs and hip again but both should be fine"

"And the burns?" David asked not liking how Lark had avoided the issue

He sighed and gave David a worried look "I will bathe them often but he has already developed a fever and I do not know if it is from the burns or the Shadow Man's influence... if it is from the burns hopefully I can stop any infection before it gets too severe and I have just ensured that he drank some more apple juice so try not to worry, I am fairly certain that he will be fine"

David closed his eyes, he brought his hand up and held the bridge of his nose lightly but didn't say anything. None of this was Lark's fault and he didn't want to take his frustration out on the man.

He felt Lark's hand lay on his leg "Get some sleep Shilah, I will watch over him and the others"

David suddenly had a thought and his eyes popped open again "Where's Jensen?"

"He is fine, he was not hurt although he too is fighting a fever" Lark gave a slight smile and glanced back at Hook "Worry not Shilah. You will see your family again. Your Brother will find his answer of that I am sure, it is prophesied"

"What?" David asked with a frown, prophesied?

"There has been a legendary story of a man who leads us all to a new land for as long as I can remember"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that it's him" David tried to reason

But Lark just smiled wider "The legend tells of a man who is also a boy, we assumed it was a scenario similar to Peter Pan but it would seem we were wrong... Apenimon has a younger version of himself yes?"

"Yeah but..." David started

"The legend is quite clear Shilah... and if it makes you feel better you should know that you play your part. We knew that when Apenimon returned he would not return alone, he would have his protector with him... his Brother"

David's eyes moved back to Hook as he tried to figure out if it could be true...

"You should know, just in case there is any doubt, the legend speaks of a man with no Chah-t'kah"

"Sounds painful" David replied with a sigh, where was this going?

"I'm sure it was at the time but you miss the point Shilah" Lark said seriously "For the longest time that part of the legend was mistranslated, we believed that it said "Chah-t'koo'tah" which means "no seat of honor" but when an ancient scroll was found we realized our mistake and knew exactly who Apenimon was"

"OK, so what's the difference? What does the first one mean then? How do you know that it's him and not somebody else?"

Lark raised his eyebrow higher and smirked looking back to Hook "It means "No left hand" Shilah... so you see your Brother is our savior of that I am sure, he will get us home... you will see"


	110. Chapter 110

**What will happen?**

 **Better read on to find out**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"What the hell just happened?" Regina cried out grabbing the mirror and giving it a shake

"It broke" Emma gasped out in disbelief

"I don't mean the mirror Swan I meant what the hell was that noise?"

"I presume it was another tremor" Emma replied in a very monotone voice... she couldn't believe it, after everything, after all the built up hope she might just lose both her Dad and her Pirate and now they wouldn't even know when it had happened. She looked up at Regina with tears in her eyes to see the former Evil Queen just standing with her arms hanging loosely her her side.

"Regina, what are you thinking?"

Regina's eyes moved to Emma but the words that came surprised her as her friend narrowed her eyes and yelled "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SWAN"

"My fault?" Emma cried out in surprise getting back to her feet

"Yes... you and that Pirate of yours and I'm not talking about Marian before you start yapping on about that. No this is much worst. You brought me hope. You made me believe that I deserved to be happy. Well now karma has played it's trump card Savior and this time you lose too so congratulations Swan, your meddling has finally come back and bit your own ass"

Emma stood in total shock, she blinked back tears but soon her anger broke free too "FINE, blame me Regina, blame me all you like but just remember this... I was not the one to start this. This town wouldn't have needed me if it wasn't for you. Marian wouldn't have needed me to save her if it wasn't for you."

Regina's eye flared in anger, she stepped forward and snarled "And Henry would not have needed me if it wasn't for you"

Emma's breath whooshed out of her as the words hit her straight in the gut and her eyes went wide in shock. Regina seemed to instantly realize what she had said and clamped her mouth shut looking horrified but the damage was done. Tears fell down Emma's face as she looked at the woman standing in front of her, the one she had called her friend... no her family.

"Swan..." Regina started stepping forward but Emma stepped back and held up her hand stopping her.

"Don't" was all Emma said stepping around Regina. She headed to the doorway but she paused knowing that Regina had spoken in anger "I'm gonna let that one slide Regina but I suggest for the moment you go home. I can't even look at you right now. You know what I went through and how it made me feel... I thought you of all people understood."

"I do" Regina cried out after her as she started to walk away "I'm sorry Emma... I don't know why I said it."

But Emma didn't look back, she just stepped out into the corridor and headed up to the deck fighting back more tears. Junior and Henry ran to her when she climbed back up the stairs to he quarterdeck and as much as she thought she had prepared herself not to cry, her own pain at the loss of the mirror and the harsh words that had just come out of Regina's mouth had her falling to her knees and hugging the life out of her kids.

"What's wrong Emma?" Mary-Margaret asked throwing her arms around them all

Emma sucked in a breath "Nothing, just ignore me, I'm just being stupid. It's nothing I promise" she pulled back and tried to smile knowing that she was scaring Junior, he had already been freaked out and she was just adding to that.

"Something's happened" Mary-Margaret said "Talk to me, you're scaring us"

"Sorry" Emma muttered before looking right at Junior "OK kid, Grandpa and Papa are just fine I promise, I spoke to Papa and he said that the teepee had fallen on them, that's what happened when you were talking to Grandpa. I'm crying because when I was talking to Papa the mirror in Neverland accidentally got smashed but it's not a disaster right? I mean we can get another one"

"We can ask Mr Gold" Junior said wiping the tears from his eyes with P.B.'s arm "He might have one in his shop"

"That is a great idea Kid" Emma smiled bringing her finger to tap his nose "What do you say we go ask him now? Then we can call Ariel or her Sister, I'm sure they would help us again"

Junior gave a little nod " I like Ariel and her sister, they are cool"

"Great, so we have a plan" Emma smiled standing back up

Emma caught a glimpse of Regina heading down the gangplank as she straightened up but she turned away quickly when the mayor turned to look back up at them, Emma couldn't look at her right now, she didn't trust herself not to cry again.

"Where is Gina going?" Junior asked pointing to the dock

"She had to go Kid... she remembered that she had a thing"

Junior seemed satisfied so she ruffled his hair "Go wash your face before we go kid, I'm just gonna call Ruby and tell her we'll be gone for about half an hour or so THEN we are eating that picnic, right?"

"Right" Junior cried back giving her a smile

He hobbled off towards the steps before turning back to Henry "Are you coming Henry?"

"Yeah, I'll catch you up" Junior just nodded and headed down the steps but Henry looked back at Emma.

"We'll get to speak to them again soon Mom, don't worry" he lent in and hugged her around the middle before stepping back and heading after his Brother leaving Emma fighting back tears again as Regina's word rang in her head... she had left her Son all those years ago but the thought of doing that now took Emma's breath away, a life without Henry was no life at all.

The minute Henry was out of sight Mary-Margaret stepped forward and pulled Emma into her arms hugging her tightly. Emma wept openly as her Mom hushed her rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back.

"It's OK" she whispered not knowing the real reason for Emma's tears "It will all be OK, a mirror can be replaced, it's OK"

But for first time ever Emma wasn't sure her Mom was right and as much as she wanted too she just couldn't bring herself to take away Snow White's hope so she just hugged her back and nodded deciding to not tell her about Neverland... not just yet.

"I know Mom... I told you, I'm just being stupid" she forced out a chuckle "Just ignore me"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. He had initially pretended to be asleep mainly because he was just too tired to do anything else but as David and Lark discussed the prophecy he had found himself stunned into silence and now that Lark had moved off and David was sleeping Killian just lay starring up at the roof of the teepee as darkness fell.

He felt awful, he was too hot and the nausea was back. Several times he had found himself gulping against the sensation unwilling to put his ribs through another bout of sickness.

He let out a long sigh... he wasn't a savior... that was Swan's title, definitely not a title for a lowly Pirate of no consequence. Maybe it would be something that Emma would do that would get them home and the tribe would just believe that he had saved them? Perhaps she would find a way to make that flower bloom early or perhaps they would find another bean.

Killian mused that point... if only it were that simple. If they had another bean they could be home by midnight, no more wretched island and he could see his boy head off to school for the very first time.

"You look troubled Apenimon" Tala suddenly whispered by his side

He didn't even have the will to correct his name, he just turned his head slightly to look at her and gave her a smile "I was thinking of my boy... I just miss him"

"As I do with Tiger Lily but worry not, we shall see them soon enough, the time is nearly upon us"

Killian looked back up at the roof with a groan "You all expect me to save the day... what if I cannot? What if your prophecy is wrong?"

"Then we will surely all die" Tala laughed making Killian look at her again

"That is not to be laughed at" he growled "I need to get home"

"Well stop lying there feeling sorry for yourself and get off your behind and do it Apenimon. YOU know the way not I so save us... save us all"

"Just wait a bloody minute" Killian cried out suddenly"I don't know a damned thing. I have no way to get back. For that we either need the flower or a bean and I have neither"

Tala just raised an eyebrow and simply said "If you say so but look deep within Apenimon... you have seen the way"

Killian opened his mouth to answer as he came up on his elbow, why did everyone keep telling him that he knew the answer when he didn't?

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? "Look within", I'm sick and tired of "Looking Within", there's nothing there damn it"

"That is because you are concentrating on the negatives not the positives. I can help you, would you like that?"

Killian flopped back down with another sigh "If it shuts you up I say I am all for it"

There was silence by his side and when he peeked open his eye it was to see Tala giving him a look of utter shock and he instantly recoiled.

"I am sorry Tala... I am just so tired of this whole thing, I just want to go home"

"As do we all" Tala said walking forward to his side "But we do better not taking our anger out on others"

He gave a nod and another apology then watched her as she laid a hand on his stomach then brought her other one up to his head "Remember, focus on the positives. See what you need to see... do not focus on the boy"

Killian opened his mouth suddenly realizing that she was about to release Devin... he wasn't sure he was ready for that just yet but he was too late and in an instant he was in the clearing with the boy standing in front of him.

"What do you want now?" Devin sighed "Must we go over this again and again?"

Killian blinked in shock... this was new... Devin was normally the one in charge but now he seemed to be the one here against his will.

"I did not do this but now that we are both here perhaps you can shed some light on the question of home. Do you know how to get back?"

He watched as Devin smirked and looked up at him "Of course I do you idiot"

"You do?" Killian burst out in surprise

"You are not very bright are you Captain?" Devin laughed walking over to the log and sitting down heavily "Tell me Hook, how did this whole thing start?"

"With you beating Henry" Killian growled

"Not then" Devin rolled his eyes "This time, what changed that made the Dark One free me?"

"The gem stones" Killian mused finding himself sitting next to the boy without concern "What of them"

"Think about it" Devin smirked "What could they do when reconnected?"

"Duplicate things" Killian replied as a little niggle bit into his brain. Suddenly his head swivelled to look Devin straight in the eye and whispered "You were wearing that jacket when the Crocodile duplicated you... the bean... the bean was in the pocket."

Devin just smirk and raised his hands giving a slow clap "And there we have it... you better just pray that the jacket that is here is the one with the bean in it!"

Killian lurched from sleep sitting upright in the bed. His eyes looked around frantically and in an instant Tala was at his side.

"What is it Apenimon?" she asked in concern "Did you have a bad dream?"

"What?!" he gasped out trying to hold on to his ribs with his sore hand "What did you do to me?"

She frowned deeply and gave him a very puzzled look "I did nothing, I have been tending to the boy. What is wrong?"

"Nothing" Killian suddenly beamed before reaching out and pulling her in to drop a kiss on her cheek "Absolutely nothing is wrong. You helped me see clearly Tala... Thank you"

She gave a startled cry and then giggled bringing her hand to her cheek "I think that your fever is playing tricks on your mind Apenimon"

"If you say so but I think you will find that my fever has gone" he replied with a knowing smile as she raised her hand to his forehead and gave a frown as he carried on "I know what you did even if you are unwilling to admit it Tala"

She just smiled and nodded her head "If you believe it to be true who am I to argue?"

Killian smiled at her again before throwing back his blanket, he pulled himself to his still quite wobbly legs and hobbled the three paces to David's bed. He slapped his hand down on his Brother's chest eliciting an "Oomph" from the man who lurched from sleep in an instant.

"Hook? What the hell?"

"Are you ready to go home Brother?" Killian laughed

"What?" David asked coming up onto his elbow with a look of shock on his face "How?"

"With a bean of course" Killian grinned back.

"What? I don't... what the hell are you talking about Hook?"

"Devin" Killian replied hobbling back to his bed and sitting down to pull his shoes on "When the Crocodile duplicated him back in Storybrooke, the boy already had the bean in his pocket... in turn duplicating that too. We have a fifty fifty chance of that bean being here and as luck would have it you brought his jacket back to Tink's cave so we just need to go and see if it's there... if it's not then it's in Storybrooke and I am damned sure that the Mermaid would be able to bring it to us... David we are going home"

David's face changed from one of confusion to one of absolute joy in an instant "Of course... Hook, I could kiss you right now"

Killian chuckled "Save it until we are home, I would very much like to see Swan punch you in the face"

They both laughed as they prepared to go and ten minutes later when they pushed through the teepee entrance out into the darkness with a band of braves even the Shadow Man himself could not have taken away their joy.

Yes, they were heading into the darkness of the Neverland Jungle but they knew that it would be for the last time. They clutched their torches and both men were now limping so badly that their party had to keep stopping but they laughed harder than they had in a long time. The group of braves sang songs so loudly that no Neverbeast would dare to attack and in what felt like no time at all they were standing at the entrance to Tink's cave.

"Are you ready?" David asked as they stood side by side at the opening

Killian's heart was thundering in his chest. He was tired and sore but felt so happy that if there had been even a single grain of fairy dust left on the island he was sure that he could flown back to Storybrooke.

He pulled in a breath then grinned looking back at David "I am"

"Well after you then Savior" David chuckled motioning for Killian to go first

"That is one name I could get used to" Killian laughed as he started to move "It is certainly an improvement on Peg Leg"

"Yeah well maybe I'm feeling sympathetic right now, I'm not exactly what you call nimble on my feet either at the minute"

Killian chuckled but as he headed down the narrow passageway his smile fell as the anticipation grew. He finally made it back into the small space where he and David had stayed for their first few days back on the island and stopped by the bed pulling in a huge breath. He looked around the floor until his eyes fell on the disguarded jacket and he set off hobbling over to yank it up into his hand. It was awkward as hell without his hook and with his now very sore hand but he was not about to be stopped. He dug into the pocket and the minute his fingers touched the smooth surface of the bean inside his head snapped up and he grinned at David. He pulled it out letting the jacket fall to the floor and held it up between his fingers for his Brother to see.

"We are going home David" he suddenly cried out through tears as the emotion hit him

David grinned back before striding over and throwing his arms around Killian and pulling him into a hug "You did it... it took you long enough but you really did it"

Killian hugged his Brother back as he fought back his tears of sheer happiness but he found himself laughing "You know you could have saved us all of this trouble if you had simply gone through the jacket pockets when you brought it back?"

David laughed "Yeah, fair point but you had a prophecy to fulfil and a whole tribe of people to save, who was I to get in the way of that?" David slapped his hand on Killian's back one last time before pulling away "Let's get back to camp, we have a hell of a lot of people to get through one portal, this is gonna take some co-ordinating."

"That part I shall leave up to you" Killian replied with a groan as he suddenly became aware of his pain again, he was exhausted but happy as he gave a chuckle "Just make it happen as quickly as you can, I wish to get some sleep in my own bed before I accompany my youngest Son to his first day of school"

"Done and done" David grinned back "Come on Pirate, we still need to walk back to camp" Killian gave a playful groan before looking back at David with a smirk but his Brother beat him to the punchline when he raised an eyebrow and laughed "And no, I'm not carrying your ass so don't even ask"


	111. Chapter 111

**Sorry for the lack of updates... life... blah blah blah**

 **Anyway, let's get them home shall we?**

 **You know it's not gonna be that simple right? lol**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"Wait" David gasped suddenly catching sight of the silver blade on the table that had been slightly covered by a once damp sheet. He stepped forward and dug out the Dark One dagger and held it up to Hook "I forgot about this thing... what should we do? Take it back or leave it here?"

Hook furrowed his brow and stepped forward plucking it from David's grasp "What the bloody hell happened to it? Why is it glowing?"

David shrugged "Pass, it's been doing it the whole time we've been here though, it's not a new thing... so take it or leave it? It's up to you, he's your Crocodile"

Hook studied the blade before looking back at David "As much as I'd like to leave it here I have no idea where the damned thing would end up and I know how it's magic works. It would find it's way to some poor unsuspecting soul and then manipulate it's way back to Gold... I think we best just take it back"

"Fine" David sighed before grinning again "We really are going back"

Hook grinned too "You better bloody believe it mate and if we want it done before dawn we best start back to camp... I have a feeling the return journey may take a bit longer than the one here." he suddenly held up the dagger "Here, you take this. I don't want anything to do with it because if I still have it in my hand when we get back I can't guarantee that I won't just force Gold to jump off the clock tower over and over until he hasn't got a single whole bone left in his body"

"Oooooooo kaaaaaay" David drawled before laughing "Remind me never to get on your bad side"

They both laughed then headed back to the outside world where the braves all stood waiting, the minute they came into sight a murmur ran through the crowd and Bear stepped forward.

"Did you find it Apenimon?"

"Aye" was all Hook had a chance to reply before the crowd suddenly surged forward and they were engulfed. David briefly worried about Hook, he knew that he struggled with people crowding him and he was still in pain but when he heard his Brother let out a roaring laugh he relaxed and before he knew what was going on the pair of them had been hoisted up onto the shoulders of the braves and they were moving back towards camp.

"Now this is the way to travel" Hook beamed over at him as they were carried along

David just laughed as the groups split to walk one in front of the other down the narrow pathway and the noise of the new song drowned out any retort. He felt ecstatic at the thought that in just a couple of hours they would be home...

They were going home.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

The picnic had been great but Emma had found herself chewing more on her lip than the food, she just couldn't get the words Regina had said to her out of her head and that last rumble in Neverland before the mirror broke was almost too much to take... were her Dad and Hook alright?

Belle had given them another mirror and Blue had enchanted it for them, Emma hadn't even bothered to ask Gold due to the whole "Not being able to help Hook" thing. Emma let out a frustrated sigh walking away from the guardrail, she had been standing on deck for the last half hour calling for Ariel but the Mermaid hadn't come, where the hell was she? Movement on deck had her turning to see her Mom walking towards her clutching a hot chocolate in her hands.

"You want to tell me what's going on now?" Mary-Margaret asked handing over the mug once Emma had lowered herself down onto the checked blanket before joining her "Henry and Junior are watching a movie with Ruby, you don't need to worry about them hearing"

"Mom..." Emma started and instantly the tears were back

"Emma" Mary-Margaret cried out plucking the mug back out of her hand and putting it down on the deck before pulling Emma into another hug "Talk to me, what is going on? It's something in Neverland isn't it?"

Emma sucked in a breath and sighed "Yes and no"

"Well?" Mary-Margaret asked tucking a stray bit of hair behind Emma's ear

Emma looked up at her Mom's face and finally spoke the words she had been dreading "Neverland is still destroying itself. They think that they only have a few days until the whole damned place is washed into the sea."

Mary-Margaret gasped bringing her hand up to her mouth "No"

"We need to find another way to get them home Mom but I don't know if there is one"

"Is that where Regina went earlier? To look for another way?" Mary-Margaret asked with her voice full of hope

Emma sniffed back tears again and shrugged as the lump in her throat grew.

"What happened?" Mary-Margaret asked with a sigh "I can see from your face something did"

"We had a fight after the mirror got broken... things were said and I made her leave"

"Emma, now is not the time to be pushing people away, we NEED our friends and family around us"

Emma looked up and met her Mother's green eyes "I know Mom and I know that we were both angry and things were said that we both didn't mean but it hurt...Mom, she went straight to the one place that she knew would hurt the most... Henry"

Mary-Margaret gave a sad smile "OK... but you know she didn't mean it so the question you need to ask is, is it worth losing her friendship over?"

Emma shook her head "Of course not"

"Good" Mary-Margaret said curtly before pulling herself up to her feet "because I think there's someone here to see you"

Emma looked up to see Regina walking slowly up the steps as Mary-Margaret whispered "You two need to sort this out so we can get on with getting your Father and Killian home"

Mary-Margaret promptly walked away disappearing out of sight just as Regina reached the top step looking very sorry for herself. Emma pulled herself up onto her feet and stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she stood nervously avoiding the gaze of the former Evil Queen.

"Swan" Regina said quietly taking the first step "I... I just wanted... I am sorry. I was angry and frustrated and I took it out on you... the one person in this damned place that understands me better than anyone else and I snapped at you. Can you forgive me?"

Emma gave a sigh "I thought you understood me too Regina. You of all people know what I went through back then and even after I came back... I love that Kid more than life itself and you used him against me to score points in an argument"

"I know" Regina sighed too "I guess... I... lately, I have just been... feeling a bit lost"

"What? Why?" Emma asked walking to the guard rail and leaning on it, Regina walked over too and stared out over the dark waters

"You have Henry and now you have Junior too. I have Henry but I miss Roland... Junior brought all my memories back, ones that I tried to forget... THEN I just had to let myself believe that he was coming back... but now... oh God Emma... what if they don't make it?"

Regina suddenly looked at Emma and Emma's heart broke at the sight of her friend as Regina gulped in a huge sob "I don't think I could bear it if anything were to happen to that boy, I love him Emma, as if he were my own... he doesn't deserve this, he hasn't had a fair shot at life... I just want them home with me, is that too much to ask?"

Emma moved swiftly pulling Regina into her arms, the former Royal hugged her back as if her life depended on it as she sobbed "I am so sorry Emma... please forgive me, I can't lose you too"

"Of course I forgive you" Emma soothed pulling her in tighter "We'll figure something out, I just know it. This isn't how our stories end... I won't let it and after all I am the Savior so what I say goes, right?"

Regina gave a crying laugh and just hugged her tighter "Right...Thank you"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Another huge rumble of thunder rolled across the sky seconds before the heavens opened. The noise of the rain battering down into the jungle was almost deafening as they carried on along their path. Killian and David had been lowered back down to their own feet as they had neared camp but as they carried on along the path Killian found himself slipping and sliding in the growing mud. He clamped his jaw closed grinding his teeth as he squelched his way behind Bear with his hand clamped to his hip, it was getting beyond painful but he knew that camp was only just ahead.

"YOU OK?" David yelled coming up to his side

"I WILL BE FINE AS SOON AS I AM BACK WITH MY FAMILY" He yelled back but as he took his eyes from the ground to look at David his foot slipped and he practically somersaulted his way to the ground to land in a heap.

He could have seriously cried it hurt so much but instead he found himself clamping his eyes closed and growling "Bloody hell"

David came down next to him "CAN YOU GET BACK UP OR DO YOU NEED US TO CARRY YOU"

As much as it was tempting to ask to be carried the humor in his earlier request was lost as he managed to look up at David and shake his head. He wanted to walk back into camp, he was cold, he was wet and he was most definitely in dire need of a wash... the thought of the warm shower aboard the Jolly sounded like absolute bliss as he lay there in the mud.

"LET'S GET YOU UP" David shouted moving to haul Killian up to his feet but just as he lent forward Killian's gaze fell onto the tree canopy above them to see a set of giant green eyes glaring back at him.

He moved quickly shoving David out of the way shouting "MOVE"

David flew backwards just in time as the Neverbeast launched itself from the tree in which it was hiding. Killian could do nothing to help himself as the beast landed directly above him and it moved quickly giving a huge roar into the night sky before striking. Killian could smell it's putrid breath as it opened it's mouth and threw itself upon him. He raised his left arm trying to fight it off but of course all that did was give the beast something to grab hold of and grab hold of him it did.

Killian screamed out in pain as he felt it's teeth sink in, the pain was horrendous and seemed to be never ending but just as he thought that he was surely done for the Neverbeast was torn from his front. Killian instantly curled to his side pulling his bloody arm into his front, he managed to open his eyes as a huge roar filled the air so see the braves, David and a HUGE bear fighting the Neverbeast. Killian was confused, his brain wouldn't focus, already too consumed with the pain from his arm to figure out what he was seeing but when the Neverbeast suddenly turned and fled into the trees a few seconds later it became all too clear that the bear was in fact Bear as he transformed back to his human form right before Killian's eyes but he couldn't do anything to thank him as he lay there in the mud shivering and moaning.

"HOOK" David yelled coming down to his side again trying to see his blood sodden arm but Killian pulled it away, he didn't want his Brother to see it knowing what it would look like, he just wanted to get underway... he needed to get home... his arm could wait.

The rain had started to slow making it easier to hear what was going on so he no longer needed to shout "I am fine David just help me up, I can get seen to once we are back home"

"But you're bleeding" David argued

"And that fact is not going to change while we sit here but there are a lot better medical facilities back in Storybrooke. Let us just go... please David"

"Fine" David grit out as Bear came down to Killian's other side to say

"But the Neverbeast..."

"BEAR" Killian roared cutting him off before letting out a frustrated sigh "Please... I just want to go home, everything else can wait"

"If you wish Apenimon...but if that is to be the case I will carry you, you are in no fit state to walk anywhere" Bear said not waiting for permission, he just grabbed Killian's right arm and hauled him up briefly letting him stand on his feet before lifting him bridal style and starting off back towards camp.

Killian held his tongue, he couldn't have spoken even if he had wanted to as the pain radiated up his arm. It was getting to the point where he wanted to scream now and he found his head lolling to the side to rest on Bear's chest, not something he would have chosen to do but right now he didn't care what anyone thought, he was just in far too much pain. Sooner than he had expected they burst into the clearing and even in Killian's pain induced state he gave a gasp of surprise as he realized that every teepee had been dismantled and everything had been packed up ready to go...

Bear headed straight across the clearing to the crowd of waiting people and Killian managed to raise his head to see Lark and Tala rushing forward.

"What happened?" Lark called out coming up to their side

Bear opened his mouth to answer but Killian jumped in with a smile "We found the bloody bean that's what but I see you already knew we would, are you all ready to go?"

"We are" Tala replied with a frown of worry "But you are hurt Apenimon, let us tend to your wounds, what happened?"

The island took that moment to remind them that it was still very much unstable as the ground shook again.

Killian shook his head "Let us just get home, set me down Bear, we do not have time to waste"

Robin appeared by Killian's side as Bear lowered him to his feet but he spoke to David "Is he alright?"

Killian's anger flared, Gods he just wanted to go home "I am right here and I am fine." He stuck his still sore hand into his pocket and pulled out the bean "David can we just bloody well get this done? Everyone is ready to go and we can discuss the ins and outs of all of this later... the island is practically falling apart around our ears and you are all standing around like washer women."

"Right" David mumbled stepping forward and taking the bean from Killian's hand giving him a worried look "Let's do this together then"

He gave him a little smile to try and hide his grimace as David tucked himself under Killian's Right arm but Killian ground his teeth the minute David looked away, he held his breath as another wave of pain washed through him knowing that things would get worse before they got better and as David tossed the bean onto the ground he let out a groan. He could feel the Neverbeast venom already starting to work it's way through him... from previous experience he didn't know if he was strong enough to fight it off. Having sustained a bite once before which had been bad enough when he was at full strength, he knew what was to come and if he was to battle this he wanted to do it at home... with Swan by his side.

The portal swirled into life before him and David turned to look at Killian again wearing a huge grin pulling a smile to his own lips.

"You ready?" David asked

"Aye" Killian replied with a smile, he was more than ready.

"Let's go then" David grinned stepping forward to the now huge swirling hole.

The others had all started to lift their belongings but seemed unwilling to go first so David briefly stopped on the edge before pulling in a deep breath and just jumping forward and hauling Killian with him. The sensation of portal travel was strange enough without the added addition of his sorry state and Killian found himself closing his eyes and bracing himself for what was about to come but however much he prepared himself he was still left screaming out in agony as he hit the hard ground of Storybrooke's harbor... he managed to open his eyes to see the Jolly bobbing in the water a few feet away but the pain was all consuming now and he found that no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't fight the darkness... he wanted to see his Swan... he wanted to see Henry and he NEEDED to see Junior but no matter what he did the darkness wouldn't go.

The loud swirling noise of the portal suddenly stopped as it obviously closed and a huge cheer went up but the only voice Killian could make out was David as he shouted by his side.

"SOMEBODY HELP... I NEED HELP OVER HERE"

Then Killian was gone as the darkness won.


	112. Chapter 112

**I did try to finish this last night but by the time I got to bed I was just too tired so here it is this morning.**

 **Not much left to go now, maybe a couple of chapters and then I am going to take a few weeks off before I start on my next fic.**

 **But for now please just enjoy the reunion**

 **As always please review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

"What the hell was that?" Regina cried out pushing herself out of Emma's arms.

They both turned to see a huge portal swirling into life on the dock... Emma's brain froze... what was going on? They both just stood staring as the winds picked up causing the Jolly to pull on her moorings making them both have to cling on to the guard rail for support.

Then Emma's legs nearly went out from underneath her as the two figures that she had been silently praying to see flew out of the swirling mass of color to land unceremoniously on the ground. Emma's head snapped to the side to look at Regina, was she seeing the same thing or was Emma just imagining this?

"Oh my God" Regina almost whispered then looked at Emma "They found a way Swan"

That was it, they both took off at high speed down the steps and made their way across the deck to the gangplank, Emma's heart thundered in her chest as she reached the dock but it gave a sudden lurch when her Dad's voice called out above the noise.

"SOMEBODY HELP... I NEED HELP OVER HERE"

Emma's eyes fell on the unmoving figure slumped on the ground and she screeched to a stop... No no no ….. this couldn't be happening, they were back, they were supposed to be safe now. She watched as a man stooped down next to Hook and pulled him over onto his back but then she lost sight of him as what seemed to be the whole Piccaninny tribe crowded round.

"MOVE" she suddenly yelled barging forward, she had to get to him, he had to be OK!

The crowd parted and there were murmurs of recognition but Emma's eyes never moved from the two figures she needed to see and within seconds she was kneeling at her Dad's side by Hook's head. In her mind when this moment had come they had hugged and she had cried... but in reality she was crying different tears as she looked down at her love.

Hook was battered and torn, he looked sickly and his chest was lurching up and down as he lay there clearly not conscious.

"What's wrong with him?" she gasped bringing her hand up to his face to gently rub her fingers across his cheek.

She looked to her Dad for answers but it was another man who answered and when Emma looked up it was to see the tallest and broadest man she had ever seen, he was HUGE but his voice was gentle and kind as he addresses her.

"He was bitten by a Neverbeast, the venom courses through his veins..."

"WHAT?" David yelled cutting the man off "Venom... no one said anything about venom!"

"I tried to" The man said earnestly "but Apenimon cut me off, he insisted on leaving, he KNEW what had happened, he has been bitten before"

"So...if this has happened before it's not lethal?" David suddenly asked looking back at Hook with fresh hope in his voice

"Not usually but he is weak" the man sighed sighed "Perhaps Lark will know more but as far as I know there is nothing that we can do, every person bitten by a Neverbeast must face the battle themselves"

"Crap" Emma bit out reaching forward and pulling Hook up into her arms "I don't buy it, there has to be some way we can help him"

But the man's answer was cut off by Belle's voice and Emma looked up to see the happy smile fall from her friend's face as Belle's eyes fell on Hook.

"Oh no... what happened?" Belle cried out

"A Neverbeast attack" Emma replied before having a thought "Have you read anywhere of anything that can counteract the venom?"

But it wasn't Belle who replied it was Gold as he suddenly walked into view "There is no antidote... your Pirate is going to have a battle on his hands... or should I say hand?"

Just then Hook gave a groan and Emma's eyes moved from the Dark One to her Pirate in less than a second "Killian, open your eyes, talk to me"

He creaked open an eye and moaned out "Swan?"

"Yeah it's me" she sobbed seeing that he was in so much pain "What have you done to yourself?"

"He was saving me" David nearly whispered by Emma's side causing her to look at her Dad who looked devastated as he met her eyes "That should be me Emma... why did he do it?"

"It would have killed you" Hook mumbled drawing their attention back to him "You never saw it, it would have ripped your damn head off...I had to do it... couldn't lose another Brother"

Hook suddenly gave another groan and mumbled "Hurts" as he tried to curl in on himself but Emma held him tight and tried to sooth him

"It's alright, we'll fight this together OK?"

"Junior" he bit out "I... I do not want him to see me like this"

"It's OK, he's inside." Emma whispered back "We'll get you up and to the hospital alright, he can come see you once you're feeling better"

Hook let his eyes close and gave a slight nod, Emma could see the exhaustion in his face but didn't know anything about the venom, she didn't know if sleep was his friend or his enemy... this could not be happening!

Anger flared and she looked up at Gold "You have to help, find a loophole, he doesn't deserve this... this is supposed to be a happy day!"

Gold gave a heavy sigh "I cannot do anything Miss Swan, you know this... the rules of the dagger are quite clear"

Suddenly David moved hauling himself up to his feet, Emma was confused until she saw her Dad reach into the waistband of his pants and pull out Gold's dagger.

He held it up and said in a clear voice "Ignore Devin's words, help him Dark One, I command you"

Gold just smirked "You think that it is that simple? The magic is complex to say the least and what is done cannot be undone." Gold suddenly turned to look at Emma " _I_ cannot help him but with my blade perhaps _you_ can"

Emma frowned and spluttered "What? What are you talking about?"

"Look at the blade Miss Swan... what do you see?"

Emma looked up to realize that Gold was right, the dagger was different but she had no idea why.

"It's glowing..."

"Indeed, it has grown in power... your power to be precise, yours and Regina's. I can only presume that once the Jewel was destroyed that my dagger absorbed the magic. After all it was a dark one that created the gems to begin with so perhaps the magic within originally came from the dagger and it simply returned from where it came, I'm not sure but if I can have the dagger back I can see if your magic can be released"

Emma narrowed her eyes, could she trust him?

But it seemed that her Dad didn't care to question the trust thing as he stepped forward and shoved the dagger into Gold's hands "Do it, do it now"

Gold tentatively reached up and plucked the dagger from David's hands to stare at it in awe for a second before he raised it up. Emma looked from him to Regina who was standing just behind her, her friend gave a confident nod so Emma looked back to Gold with fresh hope... was she about to get her magic back?

"Do it"

He gave a single nod then braced himself. Emma briefly wondered why until two lines of light shot from the tip of the blade nearly knocking Gold off his feet. One was purple and snaked it's way towards Regina and the other was pure white and snaked it's way across to Emma herself. It seemed to pause for a split second as it reached her but then it surged forward hitting her straight in the chest taking away her breath.

The feeling of power was nearly overwhelming and caused Emma's head to flip back, she nearly lost her grip on her Pirate but she just managed to hang on... then it was over and she could feel her magic soaring through her veins. She didn't hesitate, she just looked straight down at Hook and brought her hand to his bitten arm concentration on her new task.

He gave a grunt as her magic started to work, his face contorted into one of pain making Emma think that something had gone wrong but then his his features smoothed out and he opened his eyes to gaze up at her as she finished.

"Hey Beautiful" he almost whispered before giving her his best smile, God she loved his smile.

She had no words she just pulled him up and hugged him as the tears fell... he was home, they both were and they were both fine

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

He was home and she was there holding him tightly in her arms. Killian tried to lift his hand to pull her in but he was just too tired still and his arm fell uselessly to the side... he didn't care... they were back together. Tears fell down his own cheeks as she wept in his ear.

"I'm so happy you're home. I missed you so much, I love you"

"And I you Love" he whispered back as he grinned from ear to ear, he still found those words brought joy to his heart and when she suddenly pulled back from the hug and smacked her lips to his he thought he would lose his mind... the feeling was overwhelming to say the least and suddenly his hand was roaming through her hair as he felt his strength surge back into him.

The crowd around them were chattering and laughing until one cautious voice made everything stop.

"Regina?!" Robin gasped making Swan pull back and look up as Regina walked towards the voice. Killian found himself smiling even wider when Robin walked out of the crowd of people guiding Roland in front of himself to stop a few feet away "Is this really happening? Are we really back?"

Regina gave a shaky nod of her head and held her arms out causing both Robin and Roland to surge forward practically knocking the Queen from her feet.

"Oh my God, Robin, I thought I'd never see..." Regina was cut off as Robin crashed his lips to hers causing the crowd of people to laugh. Killian suddenly thought about the rest of his family and looked to David as he watched the scene with a smile on his face.

"Everyone is getting some action here except you Brother. Help me up and we shall reunite you with your Princess too"

"Now that's a plan I like" David replied with a chuckle.

David and Emma pulled Killian up, neither let him go obviously knowing that he wasn't fully back to strength yet and as he stood there trying to steady himself it was the bloody Crocodile of all people that stepped forward and spoke.

"Glad to see you are feeling better" he smirked

Killian knew what Gold had just done but still the imp's smug demeanour made his insides crawl, he was just about to give begrudging thanks when Gold surprised him by holding out his dagger.

"Here" Gold said giving it a shake "I will leave this with you until a time that you see fit to return it. I have wronged you and your family far too many times Killian Jones, it is time that we ended this so... I'm giving this to you"

Killian blinked widely... what the hell was going on? What was his game? But as he looked upon his oldest enemy's face he could see no trickery. Then Junior's little voice popped into his head telling him to be nice to the Crocodile for Henry and Killian found himself smirking, the boy was right.

"Keep it" he chuckled "That fact that you were willing to give it to me of all people has shown that you are willing to change." he pulled in a deep sigh and spoke honestly to Gold for the first time ever "I am sorry you know... for the whole Milah thing. I was young and naïve... I didn't care about how much it hurt you but I want you to know that I NEVER wanted to hurt Baelfire. I tired to help him when he came to me in Neverland but I failed and he left so for my part in your pain I am sorry"

Gold wore an unreadable expression, he lowered his head and pursed his lips before looking back at Killian "It is done... let us move on for the sake of the next generation"

Gold then gave a simple nod of his head before stepping back only to be replaced by Belle who beamed at Killian, he couldn't help it as he beamed back.

She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Killian, you have no idea what this means to me... to both of us"

"As long as you are happy Belle..." Killian said leaving the rest of the sentence unfinished

David suddenly moved breaking the moment "Come on, you guys can catch up later"

"Aye" Killian agreed moving his gaze to his beloved ship "We have a family to surprise"

They moved off slowly but within a few paces Killian realized that he was much less sore than he had anticipated and shrugged out of David's grasp.

"I am fine Brother, I do believe that this hand would be better served upon your daughter" bringing his arm down and taking hold of Emma's hand.

"Watch it" David muttered with a chuckle

Killian chuckled back but as the started down the steps to the lower deck he suddenly found himself grinding to a halt as his breathing picked up... he was beginning to panic... why?

"Hey, it's OK" Emma soothed brining her hand up to rest over his thundering heart "He's fine, you're fine, it's OK"

Killian grasped her hand and held onto it tightly as the hollow feeling inside threatened to engulf him and he finally realized what was wrong "I cannot feel him Swan... "

"Yes you can" she said with a smile "It's just different now but it will be fine, you will love him just the same"

He tried to smile back but he just couldn't, his eyes moved to the hold door... Junior was just on the other side and that thought was scaring the life out of Killian right now, what if he saw him and felt nothing?

Gods he couldn't do this... he felt sick.

He pulled in another shuddering breath and was just about to ask Emma if he could sit in the galley for a few minutes when the door opened and Junior walked out obviously on his way to the wash room or something. He wasn't paying attention and he just turned to close the door behind himself but when he turned back around and came face to face with them standing in the corridor his little jaw fell open. The lad was dumbstruck as he stood there and Killian was having problems of his own as his legs went out from underneath him pulling Emma to the floor with him when a surge of absolute love surged through him at the sight of the boy.

He fell to his knees and held out his arms "Son?"

Junior's bottom lip gave a huge wobble and the tears were falling in an instant as he surged forward and ran into Killian's outstretched arms yelling "PAPA"

The rest was a blur, there were voices, there was a lot of commotion and Emma's caring arms around them both but Killian couldn't make anything else out until suddenly there was another boy kneeling in front of him and he reached out hauling Henry into their hug too.

"Gods I missed you all" he sobbed pulling his family in tight

"We missed you too Old Man" Henry sobbed back "Don't you EVER leave us again, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Son" Killian chuckled through his tears "Loud and clear"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Rumple and Belle rode in silence but every time he glanced over to look at her she grinned at him like a fool. He found himself grinning back but not for the same reasons as Belle. It had been sheer luck that they had just been heading home when the portal opened... he still wasn't sure on how that had happened but it had and he had used it to his advantage.

OK, yes he had lost the Savior's magic from his dagger, something that he had been looking forward to experimenting with but it would be worth it in the end... after all he couldn't have had that idiotic fool of a Pirate dying before he'd had the chance of torturing him first, I mean who the hell gets bitten by a Neverbeast JUST before they return home? But he supposed that this had ended up being a good result too so he couldn't really complain, he had his dagger back and to top it all off he had managed to make it look like it was Captain Hook himself who gave it back... that moment where he had held it out to the Pirate had been heart stopping but his gamble had paid off and all his hard work with the boy seemed to have held favor with his older self.

The fool had no idea what was coming and now that Rumple had his dagger back months earlier than he had anticipated he was going to have so much fun.

He mused to himself of all the things he was going to do and an almost feral grin came to his face when he thought of how he would force Facilier to take on a certain Lost Ones features and perhaps have him just bump into an unsuspecting Hook while rumple himself watched the results... Rumple almost giggled at the thought of the sheer panic that would go through the Pirate as he thought he had just seen Devin.

No one would believe him of course, the boy was dead... Whale would attest to that... this was perfect.

Yes, that would be the move to send Captain Hook down the road to self destruction. Rumple was going to have that man ready to end himself rather than face anymore. The darkness inside Rumple practically giggled with joy but he held it inside not wanting Belle to get suspicious because that was the beauty of this whole thing...

No one would EVER suspect him an any of it... he could just sit back and act like he cared about what was happening to "his family" where in truth he would enjoy every last minute of watching the Pirate that ruined his life crumble into a wreck of a man. Maybe he could turn him to drink again... it probably wouldn't take that much effort.

"What are you thinking?" Belle asked coyly looking across at him just as he swung the car into their drive.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could have a rum before bed... I thought it seemed a fitting way to end the day"


	113. Chapter 113

**Another early update...**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian was the most tired he had ever felt in his life and it was barely even nine o'clock, he currently sat on the couch with Junior sleeping in his lap and Henry tucked under his left arm. He was leaning back into the thick cushions just watching the goings on around him after Regina, Robin and the Chief had joined them onboard the Jolly to discuss what needed to be done.

"You can all stay at my place for a few days until we can find somewhere for your camp to be set up, surely there has to be a suitable place near town" Regina stated matter of factly with a shrug.

The conversation carried on but Killian was only half listening as they spoke about the sleeping arrangements for the Piccaninny tribe... he had an idea... one that might just help him as much as it helped them.

"I have the perfect place" he suddenly said looking towards the group

"For what?" David asked. Obviously the conversation had carried on a bit further than he had realized.

"For the tribe to call home" Killian answered letting his head fall back again

Silence hung in the air until Regina rolled her eyes "Care to share then?"

"Not really" he chuckled "I think I'd prefer to show you all instead. Perhaps after I have accompanied Junior to his first day of learning we should head out there"

"OK" David replied with a nod "If you say so but if you're gonna take the Kid to school in the morning I think that you should take a shower and head to bed, you look ready to drop"

Killian chuckled "You can stop fussing over me "Dad", I am home and I am fine but you're right about one thing, a shower does sound good right about now"

Swan came to his side "Yeah, I think we need to get this one to bed too."

Swan pulled the Lad up into her arms, he stirred briefly then just lent his head on her shoulder but Emma bounced him a bit to wake him up as she spoke "You want to say goodnight to everyone before we head to bed?"

Junior sat back in her arms and rubbed his eyes with his hands as he nodded so Emma walked over to the others. Killian expected the Lad just to bid the group goodnight but he held out his arms to David and Killian smiled widely to himself as his Brother plucked the boy from Swan's arms and pulled him into a tight hug

"I missed you so much Kid" David whispered into Junior's neck

"I missed you too Grandpa" he replied then he sat back and looked at David giving him a hard stare "You promise that you won't leave us again?"

David glanced at Killian and gave a smirk "Not if I can help it Kid"

"Good" was all Junior replied before hugging him again quickly then he reached back out to Swan and snuggling into her front but speaking to Mary-Margaret "Good night Grandma, see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Junior, sweet dreams" Mary-Margaret said leaning in and kissing the Lad's cheek

"Right, come on Mister, let's go" Swan said hitching him up a bit

He suddenly sat back and declared "But I have not said goodnight to Gina yet"

Killian chuckled at the pleased looked on Regina's face as she walked to his boy "Well we can't have that now can we?"

Regina pulled him into her arms and hugged him, when he sat back she kissed his cheek too "You have fun at school tomorrow, I want to hear all about it as soon as possible, OK?"

He nodded "Will I see you after school?"

"Maybe" Regina asked "But I have a lot of stuff to do including getting Roland ready for his first day too"

"Truly?" Junior gasped looking to Robin "Roland is to start school too?"

"He is" Robin replied with a wide smile "If this truly is to be our home the time has come for his education to start. Will you help him? Will you be his friend?"

"Of course" Junior replied sincerely "I will aid him any way I can"

"You are a good Lad Junior" Robin said seriously "Roland will be a lucky boy to have you by his side"

Robin looked from Junior to Killian and gave him a nod which Killian returned with a tight smile.

"OK Kid enough stalling, come on, bedtime" Swan suddenly said taking him back into her arms

Junior snuggled into her again before gasping and sitting back "Where are P.B. and Duck Face?"

Killian chuckled to himself as he lifted the bear into his lap before digging down between the cushions to pull out the Pirate duck... only his boy could love a pink bear and a plastic duck.

"They are here Son, they were just waiting for you to collect them"

"I'll take them for him" Henry said sliding himself forward on the couch and lifting the toys up "Good night Old Man. I love you"

"I love you too Son" Killian replied around a lump in his throat, how did he get this lucky?

Henry leant in and gave him a hug before standing up to meet Swan at the door "Night everyone"

There were choruses of farewells then the three of them were gone and Killian found himself closing his eyes as the conversation started again. He was just starting to doze off when the couch dipped next to him and he peeked open an eye to see David by his side.

"You really should shower... we both stink"

"Aye" Killian chuckled "I will but I think I would be best to wait for Emma to assist me"

"You still sore? I thought Emma fixed that?"

"Believe me Mate when I say that I feel MUCH better than I have in a long time but there is still some pain and I am beyond tired... I just do not fancy finding myself falling in there, I've had entirely too many injuries over the last few weeks to last a life time"

"I'll agree with you there" David laughed closing his own eyes and leaning back

"We have had quite an adventure you and I" Killian mused

"That's one word for it" David replied peeking open an eye "And you know what? Besides the whole you nearly dying part it was fun"

"Fun" Mary-Margaret suddenly barked out turning and marching over "You call that fun? David I was worried sick... you might have been off on an adventure but we weren't, I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again"

"Hey" David soothed pulling himself up to his feet "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry OK, I know you've been through hell"

"No, I'm sorry" she said deflating a bit "I don't really know what the two of you went through. I should be more..."

"No, I should have thought about your feelings"

"And I should have thought..."

"Would you two just stop and get on with the kissing part" Killian chuckled cutting Mary-Margaret off "You are making my head spin"

They both grinned back at him before David pulled Mary-Margaret in and just did as he was told. Killian smirked and let his eyes slide closed once more trying to stop the sensation, he hadn't been lying when he had said his head was spinning. He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes again it was to find Swan sitting next to him on the edge of the couch and while she was holding his hand she was looking at the others in the room.

"Are you guys sure? You can stay here you know, Junior would love it if you came with us tomorrow" she said in a hushed tone.

"Emma believe me when I say I would love nothing more but I really really need to shower and there's no bed here for your Mom and me... we are better off just going home"

"Nonsense" Regina barked out "You want to stay, I can fix that little problem in no time"

Killian watched as the former Queen turned to the other couch, she waved her hand and the thing turned into a huge bed right in front of their eyes before she turned back to David.

"You shower while Hook is still sleeping then when you're done he can shower...simple"

Killian found himself closing his eyes as the words were said, he didn't want David seeing that he was awake and using that as an excuse to leave, he wasn't sure why but he felt that he needed his Brother close by... perhaps it was just because they had spent so much time together lately but Killian knew he would feel more relaxed with him here.

"Fine" David sighed "I can take a hint"

"I'll get you a pair of Hook's pajama pants to borrow" Swan whispered letting go of Killian's hand.

He resisted the urge to grab it back into his but once she had moved from his side and walked from the room followed by David, Killian found himself grasping his hand into a fist missing the contact that had been there seconds before.

"Well Robin and I best be going, the others will be waiting on the dock and I guess I will need to create a few more beds before the night is out"

"Thank you Regina, I really mean it and I'm glad you and Emma sorted out your differences" Mary-Margaret said and when Killian peeked open an eye it was to find the two hugging

"Me too" Regina said over Mary-Margaret's shoulder

"Good night Highness" Robin said when Regina pulled back giving Mary-Margaret a short bow but Regina nearly made Killian laugh out loud when she turned to the former thief

"She is not Royalty here you know... you never call me Highness!" she smirked widely at him as his eyebrow rose high on his head

"Apologies M'Lady" he declared giving a low bow before taking her hand and holding it up to kiss it "If I had but known that the Lady would have not cursed me into next week I would have been only to happy to address her more formally"

"OK, point taken" Regina giggled "Come on lets go sort out the tribe before they wake half the town"

The minute the words were out there Killian realized that he could indeed hear the low chanting of the people outside, he had become so accustomed to it over the last week or so that he hadn't noticed it just now. There were shuffling movements then silence fell and Killian wasn't sure if he was alone or not but before he had a chance to peek open his eye again Mary-Margaret spoke.

"I know you're awake" she giggled "They're gone, you can open your eyes"

"Sorry" he mumbled as he looked up at her "I just didn't want to get involved in farewells"

"It's OK" she smiled dropping down to sit next to him before frowning and looking at him in concern "Are you alright Killian? You look a bit pale and sweaty"

"I'm just tired" he replied letting his eyes close again, it was a half truth, he was really tired but he had also started to feel quite nauseous again. He figured it was just from everything that had been going on so tried his best to ignore it, it would pass.

But it would seem that Mary-Margaret didn't believe him as her hand slid onto his forehead causing his eyes to pop open in surprise "You have a temperature Killian, why didn't you say something?"

He let out a sigh "In all honesty I did not realize that I did. I feel so much better than I have of late it is hard to remember what is normal and what is not"

"Well this is not normal" she replied with a deeper frown "Once David is done Emma can help you shower then I suggest bed rest, hopefully you will feel better in the morning... maybe it's the after effects of the Neverbeast venom?"

"Perhaps" he agreed as his stomach cramped making his left leg come slightly up from the floor which only made Mary-Margaret fuss more.

"You're in pain Killian, what hurts"

He panted a bit with his eyes screwed shut before the cramp passed and he managed to breathe out "Stomach cramp... I am fine now, I am sure you are right, the venom is quite potent"

Just then Swan returned and Mary-Margaret promptly informed her of what had been going on. He felt her sit down next to him and bring her hand up to his forehead too, he turned his head and opened his eyes to see her worried face by his side.

"I will be fine Love" he smiled "Nothing a hot shower and some sleep won't fix"

She didn't seem convinced but she just smiled back at him "Fine, lets get you to our cabin. I'll get you out of these clothes and as soon as my Dad is done we'll shower OK"

He nodded before moving for the first time since he had sat down. He was so stiff it took a couple of attempts to get him up from the couch and as he started to move off the nausea was back but he just held his tongue and shuffled his way down the corridor with Swan holding onto his right side to stop him keeling over. Half way towards the cabin the bathroom door opened, David walked out and Killian found himself pulling himself up straighter not wanting to worry his Brother.

"All yours" David grinned "And you'll never know if I peed in it or not so you enjoy that thought"

"DAD" Emma cried out then laughed "You better not have or I will tell Mom"

He just grinned wider "You'll never know will you?"

Killian shook his head with a smile on his face "It's nice to be home Brother, glad to see that things have returned to normal"

"Yeah well, can't have you going soft on me can I?" David smiled as he squeezed past, he didn't look back he just headed to the hold and called over his shoulder "Enjoy me pee"

"He better be kidding" Swan chuckled before looking up at Killian "I'll just take you straight in, get you in the shower then I'll go grab your things"

"Alright Love" Killian agreed just wanting to get on with it.

A few minutes later he found himself standing beneath the hot water and he let out a grateful moan of pleasure as the heat soothed his aches and pains away.

Emma giggled "I bet that feels good"

"You have no idea Swan." he replied with a smirk "Are you to join me?"

"In a minute" she smirked back raising an eyebrow "I need to grab pajamas first. Be right back"

He just nodded as he let his head tip forward and the hot water pummelled down on his stiff neck. Gods he felt awful again, he had thought that after Swan had healed his wound that the venom would be gone too but it would seem that he was wrong as another wave of nausea washed over him. He clamped his eyes closed but in seconds the cramp in his stomach was back and he was nearly doubling over in pain.

"Killian?" Swan's worried voice was right by his ear "What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth to answer but his stomach cramped again and his legs finally buckled leaving Emma jumping into the steaming water fully clothed to catch him.

"DAD" she yelled at the pitch of her voice

David burst through the door seconds later followed by Mary-Margaret, Killian should have been embarrassed but he didn't care, he was in far too much pain.

"Call Whale" David barked out and Mary-Margaret was gone

"I don't understand" Emma cried out "I healed him, what's going on?"

"I don't know Kid but lets get him to his bed"

Killian was practically carried through to his cabin before Emma gave him a quick rub down with a towel and he was laid in his bed.

Swan sat on the edge and he managed to look up at her but another wave of nausea washed over him and his stomach cramped again causing him to clamp his eyes and jaw closed and curl onto his side.

"Hey, it's OK" she soothed brushing her fingers through his wet hair

He lay like that for what felt like forever but finally sometime later Whale rushed into the room followed by a very worried looking Mary-Margaret.

"What are his symptoms?" he barked out going straight to doctor mode

"He's got a temperature, sweating, stomach cramps" Swan recited

"Anything else?" he asked looking to Emma

"I don't know" she shrugged "He was fine, what's going on?"

"Mary-Margaret said something about venom in his system, do we know anything about that?"

Killian took that moment to answer, this wasn't the venom, it now felt different to the last time he had been bitten "Not the venom" he panted out "Arms... legs... feel heavy and stiff, that did not happen last time"

Whale gave a frown and narrowed his eyes a bit "When was the last time you had any pain relief? Miss Swan informed me a few days ago that you had been drinking a tea based medicine"

Killian's stomach clenched again at that moment and he couldn't answer as he was left gasping into his covers.

"He had something a couple of hours ago but it wasn't the tea... we couldn't get to it, it was in the teepee that collapsed. We were gonna have to find something else soon anyway, it was running out but I don't understand Emma healed him, he SHOULDN'T be in pain anymore"

"You miss my point" Whale said looking up at David before rummaging in his bag "From what Miss Swan said the tea was made of a mix of berries and poppy seeds..."

"Of course... damn it, are you sure?" David cried out in understanding but Killian was still very confused and very much in pain, he just wanted Whale to get on with fixing this.

"What?" Emma asked "I don't get it!"

Killian felt Whale take hold of his arm and seconds later he felt the point of a needle slide into his skin as Whale replied to David's question "Well we're about to find out"

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Swan burst out but Killian was not listening to the reply anymore as suddenly his world started to come back into focus and he found himself blinking widely to clear his mind.

"What happened?" he mumbled looking up at Whale in confusion

"Poppy seeds" Whale answered with a smirk "I wish you'd come in to hospital when you got back. When Miss Swan told me about the tea I worried that this might happen... you are addicted. It is nothing to be worried about and we can start you on a drugs regime here that we can slowly reduce over the next few weeks. What I have given you should last you through the night but you will need to come into the hospital in the morning so we can run a full set of tests and get you started on a detox program"

Killian got the jist of it, the damn Fairy's tea was trying to kill him.

"Get some sleep Hook" Whale said patting Killian's arm "It's good to have you back... you always keep things interesting"

Killian gave a smirk "Thanks Doc, it's good to be back"

The others all left the room leaving only Swan by Killian's side but now that the pain and cramping had left him he felt tired and he found his eyes closing by themselves. He heard Swan moving about then in no time at all she was tucking herself onto his side with a deep sigh.

"I missed you so much I thought I was gonna die" she whispered before giving a single sob

"Shhhhhhhh" he soothed turning slightly into her and pulling her into his arms "It is over Love and we will be fine"

He felt her nodding against his chest then they just lay in silence taking comfort from each other. It was strange, Killian could almost feel whatever Whale had injected into him starting to work more and more and he found himself grinning into the darkness until he could hold it no more and he laughed.

"Remind me when this is all done to go out to see Tink, I have to have words with her... Addicted to bloody tea, who has ever heard the likes?"

Emma giggled by his side "Only you I swear... you'll be fine, Whale will sort you out"

"I know Love" he said pulling her in and breathing in the scent of her before laughing again "You know I had planned to ravage you when I returned?"

"Ravage me you say!" Emma giggled looking up at him "Well maybe we should leave the ravaging for another night... you know one where you're not out of your face on drugs"

He grinned and gave a giggle of his own "But it feels so good and I really am feeling MUCH better"

Emma gave him a devilish look "How much better?"

He moved quickly throwing her back into the bed and sliding himself over her bringing his mouth down to hover just above hers "This much better"

He lowered his lips to Emma's and kissed her deeply eliciting a long moan from her as he settled himself right where she needed him... right where he needed her.

"I've missed you Pirate" she almost sobbed bringing her hands up to either side of his face before grinning widely "Now where is that ravaging that you promised me"

He gave a feral grin before moving "Coming right up Princess"

"Don't call me..." he cut off her retort by clamping his mouth over hers as he surged forward.

And the rest was private... a gentleman does not tell after all!


	114. Chapter 114

**Longer chapter tonight and hopefully we can get Hook sorted out and lulled into a false sense of security lol.**

 **As always please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **:)**

Killian woke with a start looking around wildly as the remnants of his dream skittered away from him, what had woken him? His heart was still racing in his chest when he heard a noise by the door and when he looked it was to find Junior sliding his way through the gap to stand at the foot of the bed with tears on his face.

"What is wrong?" Killian whispered beckoning the boy over to the side of the bed "Did you have a bad dream?"

The lad just nodded as he trailed his way across the floor clutching his bear and his duck. Killian leant over and scratched the bear's head.

"Did he have a bad dream too?"

Junior shook his head quickly and held the bear up "No, he was still sleeping"

Killian chuckled "He was was he?"

"Aye" Junior nodded

Killian looked up at the clock to see that it would soon be time to be getting out of bed anyway "What say you and I go up on deck? I think I could manage a trip up the crows nest before breakfast if you wish to join me"

Junior grinned widely and gave an excited little bounce crying out "Aye" before clamping the crook of his arm over his mouth and cringing as he looked at Swan. Killian turned to look but she just kept sleeping and he turned back to the boy.

"Shhhh" he chuckled before sitting up and swinging his feet onto the floor keeping himself covered and looking around for the pajamas that Emma had been getting for him the night before "Can you pass me my pajama pants Son? They are on the table"

Junior gave a little frown but just put his bear and duck down on the bed and headed over to return seconds later with them grasped in his hand. Killian quickly pulled them on before throwing the blanket fully back and getting to his feet. He was a little stiff but apart from that he felt fine until he took his first step and his hip complained loudly but he just dropped his hand to it and carried on limping slightly. Junior collected his toys and ran ahead to get the door and within minutes they both stood on deck looking straight up at the crows nest.

"How are we all to get up there? Perhaps you should leave P.B. and Duck Face here on deck" Killian mused looking at the toys but Junior grinned before tucking his pajama top into the pants and sticking the duck down his front then grasping the bear's arm in his mouth. He was off like a shot climbing up the rigging to pull himself out of sight before turning around and peeking over the edge.

"Come on Papa" he called before giggling

Killian grinned up at him "Just give me a minute, I am a lot older than you remember"

He started to slowly climb suddenly wishing he had his hook but he just tucked his stump through the holes and used his forearm instead and within minutes he was pulling himself up to sit next to the boy who instantly cuddled into his side.

"So what can we see from up here?" Killian asked making a show of peering up towards town

"Everything" Junior replied quickly before pointing "Look there is Ruby"

Killian looked up and sure enough he could see Ruby walking slowly up towards Main Street while staring at her talking phone. Killian raised his hand to his mouth and gave a loud whistle to get her attention and when she turned in surprise Junior jumped up onto his knees and started waving wildly. Ruby narrowed her eyes trying to see then her face lit up when she realized who it was instantly changing direction and heading back down to the dock.

"Hey you guys" she yelled up raising her hand to shade her eyes from the early morning sun "How are you doing Hook? Granny JUST messaged me to tell me you and David got back last night"

"I am fine Love. Did Granny also tell you we returned with someone else you may recognize?"

Ruby frowned "No, she said that Tiger Lily's family came back though"

"Aye that they did but we also brought back Robin and Roland"

"Wow... how did they get there?" she called back

"Long story Love but I am sure that they will fill you in the next time they see you"

"Awwww..." Ruby cried out bringing her clenched hands up under her chin "I bet Regina is over the moon, she deserves a bit of luck, I'm happy for them both"

Junior piped up "She cried because she was so happy"

"I'll bet she did" Ruby smile then changed the subject "And I believe that today's your first day at school"

"Aye" he cried out "And Roland is going to go to school soon too. He and I are friends"

"Now that is very cool" Ruby replied with another smile before looking at her watch "Sorry Kid, I gotta go. Catch up later?"

Junior nodded and grinned "See you later Ruby"

"Bye Junior" she waved "See you Hook, tell Emma I said Hi"

Junior turned to Killian and crawled back to his side but this time he just sat next to him and gave a sigh. Killian frowned bringing his hand up to tap Junior's head "What's going on it that head of yours Son? Are you willing to share?"

Junior looked up at him before looking out over the water "I miss my Liam but it was nothing to what I felt when you went away...but even though you are back I still miss you inside although I am really glad you are home even if it is not the same"

"You're right" Killian said seriously "It is not the same but this is better. I get to love you for you not because I feel you in here" he brought his hand to his heart "You truly are your own person now Junior... you can have a full and happy life without fear of what might happen to me"

"I know" he said with a sigh "But it still feels wrong"

"I know what you mean" Killian sighed pulling the boy in "but this is how it must be, we will adjust. We are made of strong stuff you and I"

Junior cuddled into his side and whispered "I love you Papa"

"I love you too Killian Jones Junior... with all of my heart"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Emma woke with a smile on her face as she thought about the previous night but when she stretched out her hand to her Pirate she frowned when her hand fell on an empty bed. She was up on her elbow in a second looking into the room to see where he was but he wasn't there. Where the hell was he? She jumped up, quickly dressed then headed to the galley but he wasn't there either, next she tiptoed to the hold door and listened but all she could hear was her Dad's snoring. What the hell?

She suddenly smirked and shook her head knowing exactly where he was and she would lay money that Mini Me was with him. She headed up on deck and the minute she stepped out into the bright sunshine she knew she was right as she heard them talking high above her making her grin, they were so predictable.

"Room up there for one more" she yelled

"MOMMA" Junior shouted back "Come up, we will make space"

She climbed up and when she reached the top it was to find Junior sitting on Hook's legs to make space for her, she was sitting next to her Pirate in seconds and he threw his arm around her pulling her in to drop a kiss on her head.

"Morning Love" he beamed when she lent back and she almost giggled at the gleam in his eye

"Morning yourself" she replied with a knowing smirk before looking to Junior who was grinning like an idiot "And just how long have you two been up here?"

"Not long" Junior said seriously "I had a bad dream and Papa thought that this might help"

"And did it?" she asked

"Aye" he grinned back "We talked about it and I feel much better"

"Good" she said with a smile "We can't stay up here much longer though, we need to get you ready for school"

He gave a happy clap and bounced a little which made Hook wince and clamp his hand to his hip.

"Sorry Papa" Junior gasped "I did not mean to hurt you"

Hook quickly smiled "I am fine, it was an accident, it is alright"

Emma frowned "Is your hip still sore?"

"It is no worse than before the cave Love, it is fine, I can live with it"

"I thought I had fixed it though" she sighed in concern "I wanted to make you all better"

"I know but I think that it may have something to do with the metal inside. Lark had a similar complaint back in Neverland"

"Yeah?"

"Aye, Whale better watch out. Lark may just prove to be a much better doctor than him Love" Hook chuckled "He was practically on the war path when he found out that I had metal work attached to my bones"

"Do I have metal on my bones too?" Junior asked looking at himself in confusion

"No" Hook chuckled "And you never will if I can help it"

"I don't understand, why do you have it?"

Hook shifted a bit and pulled the waist band of his pants down to reveal his scar "See this scar?"

"Aye"

"Well this is where the metal lies beneath" he then reached forward to Junior's hip and tapped the bone with his finger "I broke this bone here and the only way that it could be fixed was to screw a bit of metal to the bone"

"Did it hurt?"

"Aye but it was worth it, it meant I could walk again."

Emma held back a laugh at the look of wonder on the Kid's face, she grabbed Hook's arm and twisted it showing Junior the scar there too "There's more metal in here too"

Junior's eyebrows shot up "Truly?" He shuffled his way forward carefully coming into Emma's lap and looking at Hook's arm in awe before running his fingers over the scar and looking up at Hook "There is really metal beneath here?"

"Aye" Hook chuckled "But neither are as "cool" as my hook so what do you say we go back down and you can help me put it on?"

Junior nodded quickly and he was moving again pausing only to stuff P.B.'s arm into his mouth before grinning around the bear and throwing himself over the edge to scramble down the rigging.

"I swear one of these days he's gonna kill himself doing that"

"I disagree Love" Hook replied pulling himself up and crawling his way over to the edge "I on the other hand am much more likely to fall than he is... my old bones are no longer used to this"

"Well you better get used to it again... that kid spends a LOT of time up here"

He just grinned before leaning forward and kissing her deeply drawing a moan from her lips but then he pulled back and started his own descent "Come on Love, we have boys to get ready for school, a hospital appointment to get to and an entire community to re-home... we are going to need sustenance you and I."

Emma laughed as she looked over the edge of the crows nest and calling after him "In that case I say we head to Granny's and if we're lucky we can get my Dad to pay"

"Now that is a plan I can work with... after all I did save his life yesterday, the least he can do is buy my breakfast"

Emma grinned... she had the best life ever.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

David laughed to himself as they started up Dock Street heading for Granny's. He wasn't quite sure how he had come to be paying for breakfast and as he watched Hook hoist Junior up onto his shoulders then try and fail to gallop like a horse he didn't care.

His family were back together.

"Come on Horsie" Junior cried out giving a bounce to encourage Hook to go faster

Emma laughed next to David then called out "Just remember that this horsie is a bit lame, take it easy on him"

Hook spun the two of them around "There is life in this stead yet Swan, worry not"

With that he took off up the street followed by Henry who was laughing loudly, in what was supposed to be a gallop but David could tell that the Pirate was protecting his hip by doing more of a half skip.

"He's an idiot" David chuckled looking to Emma

"You're just jealous that he got to do it first" Mary-Margaret giggled by his other side where she was pushing Neal's stroller "Leave him be, he's happier than I've seen him in a long time"

David looked back as Hook came to a stop grinning like a fool down at Henry, he couldn't hear what was being said but suddenly the Pirate was roaring with laughter

"Yeah he is isn't he?" David chuckled

By the time they had made it to Granny's Hook was looking decidedly dishevelled but David didn't think even Gold could have wiped the smile from the Pirate's face as he set Junior down on his feet and hobbled through the door to throw himself down into one of the booths.

"I am so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff" he laughed taking up the menu

"Not Buckbeak!" Junior cried out in horror

Granny chose that moment to waddle over "Don't worry Kid, you'll find no Hippogriffs on my menu" she ruffled Junior's hair as he slid onto the bench seat beside Hook. She then looked to the Pirate and David "Glad to see you back in one piece you two, you had me worried for a while"

"Thanks Granny, I didn't know you cared" David replied in mild astonishment, he knew that she liked to talk to them but he hadn't really thought about them being friends or anything but Granny chuckled and set him straight "With the amount you two eat I couldn't afford for you not to come back, I'm running a business here you know"

Everyone laughed and David shook his head as he slid into the other side of the booth to sit opposite Hook. Mary-Margaret settled next to him leaving Henry on the outside opposite Emma and David grinned as he looked around.

"Right, have whatever you want guys... it's not everyday that we get to do this, Junior will only start school once"

Granny suddenly hummed and looked at Junior "Ahhhhh... starting school today. How did I miss that uniform? Well in that case your Grandpa is right, order whatever you want and it's on me"

"I knew it" Hook chuckled "You do care"

Granny smirked then looked about with mock nervousness "Shhhh, don't tell everyone, they'll think I've gone soft"

"We love you too Granny" Junior cried out sitting forward on his seat and grinning up at her.

Granny suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable before giving an unsure smile "I'll leave you to have a look at the menu." she muttered then turned away to walk back through to the kitchen and David was sure that he saw her wipe away a tear as she headed through the door.

Breakfast was eaten at a ferocious rate but David noticed that Hook barely touched his before covering his plate with his napkin and pushing it away. He eyed his Brother suspiciously and sure enough a few minutes later he witnessed Hook clench his jaw as if he were in pain and his hand moved to rest on his stomach... he needed more meds.

"OK, let's get these two to school, we don't want them to be late on Junior's first day do we?" David cried out wanting to get things moving so that Hook could get to the hospital sooner rather than later.

There was yelling and whooping as everyone struggled from the booth but David made sure to hang at the back so that he could lean in and talk to Hook.

"We'll get you to Whale soon. You gonna be OK until then?"

Hook nodded "I will not spoil this for the boy David, I will be just fine"

"Well in that case can I suggest no more horse play" David chuckled "Literally"

Hook chuckled "Aye Mate, sounds like a good idea to me but if he asks I'm not so sure I can refuse him"

"Then let me do it" David grinned "Grandpas can be horses too you know"

Hook nodded with a grin of his own "Thank you. He is a mite excited in case you failed to notice"

"Oh I noticed" David laughed as they headed out the door and onto the street "The teacher may need to tie him down you know, he'll probably bounce his way through his day"

"More than likely" Hook smirked looking up ahead as they walked, the walk took about fifteen minutes and David was seriously starting to regret not taking the bug, Hook looked wrecked by the time they reached the top of the hill.

David looked to see where everyone was to find Emma holding the Kid's hand as Junior skipped his way up to the school gates. Henry was talking excitedly then suddenly waved wildly and pointed. David and Hook's gaze followed to see Regina, Robin and Roland walking up the hill from the other direction towards them.

"GINA" Junior yelled but he didn't let go of Emma's hand he just bounced up and down and giggled "You came"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" Regina replied pulling Junior into a hug when she reached him before pulling him back "And guess what?"

"What?" he asked excitedly

"You didn't guess... I'll give you a clue. Look at Roland"

David looked too and gave a chuckle when he realized that Roland was wearing a uniform too, Junior looked at his friend seriously before practically screaming.

"ROLAND IS STARTING SCHOOL TODAY TOO" Everyone laughed but as David glanced at Hook it was too see him wearing a deep frown which disappeared the minute Junior looked up at him "Look Papa, we are starting together"

"I can see Son" Hook chuckled back but he wasn't fooling Emma anymore either it would seem as she suddenly walked over to the Pirate's side and took up his hand before helping him to sit at one of the large tables that were outside the school.

"Is Hook alright?" Mary-Margaret asked in a low whisper as Junior and Roland ran around in circles chasing each other and laughing loudly.

"Damn it Snow, I knew that tea was a bad idea. I nearly overdosed him once back in Neverland now look what it's doing... but I didn't have anything else and he was in pain"

"Hey, this isn't your fault." she soothed "You worked with what you had, Victor will sort him out, he'll be fine"

David looked across at his Brother and sighed heavily as he watched him curl slightly in on himself obviously fighting off another stomach cramp "I hope so because right now he's not"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian clenched his teeth as another wave of nausea washed through him, he felt Emma's hand slide across his shoulders as she bent down to look at him.

"Take some deep breaths, he'll be going in in just a second then we'll get you to Whale OK"

He gave a slight nod then pulled a smile to his lips when Junior ran over followed by Roland.

"Papa, it is time for me to go inside now" he held his arms out for a hug and Killian couldn't refuse him so he pulled him up to sit on his knee fighting hard against the groan threatening to escape him.

He hugged his boy then spoke sincerely "Now remember that you must concentrate hard, do not get distracted from the task in hand Son. Deal with one issue before moving on to the next but I want you to have fun too..."

Junior nodded and gave a cheeky little grin "I will Papa" he scooted from Killian's lap before running off with Roland towards his new teacher who gave Killian a little wave, he raised his hand and waved back without thought just happy that his boy was finally going to have something to occupy that ever curious brain of his. The minute Junior walked through the door and out of sight Killian slumped forward and gulped in a few deep breaths.

"Gods I feel awful" he complained "Why would Tink make a tea that makes you feel like this?"

"Come on then" Swan said gently "We'll just head back to the Jolly, my bug is there"

He nodded as David came up to his other side and he was helped to his feet by the two of them. They started off slowly but even before they had made it half way along main street he knew he wasn't going to make it and worse still he knew he was going to puke. He had tried to fight it but it was impossible as the feeling only grew and just as he was making his way past Gold's shop his stomach lurched and he found himself doubled over puking his guts up onto the sidewalk.

"How... charming!" the Crocodile's voice sneered but Killian couldn't do anything as his stomach clenched again

Then Belle's voice replaced Gold's "Oh Killian... Emma, what's going on?"

"We were just on out way to the hospital. He's... uhm... having a reaction to something he had in Neverland, he'll be fine, honest Belle, Whale's already got a treatment plan sorted"

"Well let me drive you at least" Belle burst out "Rumple give me the keys"

"What?!" he cried out as Killian managed to spit onto the ground "Those seats are the highest quality leather Belle"

"Then they will easily be cleaned if he has an accident then won't they" Belle threw back without missing a beat

"Belle" Killian managed to croak out "Do not worry, Emma's vessel is not far away"

"Nonsense" she replied turning back to Gold with her hand held out "Keys please"

Killian may have found the whole thing more amusing if he hadn't been having to be held up by Swan and David but in the next minute he was being helped to sit in the back seat of Gold's Cadillac. He was pulled into Emma's side and he just let his head fall on her shoulder as David got in the other side of the car and called out to Mary-Margaret.

"I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on, can you let the Chief know that we may need to delay the move"

"Nooooo" Killian drawled "I'll be fine as soon as Whale sorts me out... we can still go" he looked up at David with a pleading look

"We'll see how you feel later" David replied with a sigh before turning back to Mary-Margaret "I'll let you know"

The door slammed and they were moving. Killian closed his eyes against the queasy sensation that rolled through him but in no time at all he was being helped from the car by David to find that Swan must have ran inside already because when he got to his feet it was to find her waiting with a wheeled chair. He just sat in it knowing that his legs were not likely to carry him inside without dropping his ass to the ground.

Twenty agonising minutes later and Killian finally managed to relax as the liquid heaven washed through his veins.

"You should start to feel better in a few minutes" Whale said stepping away from the bed on which Killian lay and dropping the syringe into the waste disposal box "Now, the bloods I took last night have helped me to make up a drugs regime to slowly wean you off the opium, the whole thing should take about four weeks and after that you should have no issues"

Swan spoke up which was just as well because Killian really didn't know what to say so he just looked to her instead.

"OK, so do we have to keep coming in?"

"No Miss Swan" Whale said quickly heading over to a little cabinet "He will have to take two of these pills twice a day, they work on a twelve hour cycle so maybe two at eight in the morning then two at eight in the evening. We will then reduce it to one and a half in a few days and so on and so forth until he is ready to stop"

"That seems simple enough" David said plucking the bottle of pills from Whale's hands and reading the label "OxyContin?"

"Yes" Whale nodded "They are opioid based but I must warn you Hook, DO NOT chew them, they are to be swallowed whole OK, we clear?"

Killian nodded and mumbled "Aye, thank you"

He was so tired that he let his eyes close as David carried on talking to the doctor but he no longer cared what was being said as whatever Whale had injected him with worked it's miracle. Swan rubbed her knuckles down his cheek and his eyes popped open again to see her smiling at him.

"You ready to go?" she whispered "We'll get you home and you can have a nap before we meet up with the others"

"Aye Love" he replied with a smile reaching up to take her hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss "I like the sound of that. I want the tribe to get settled as quickly as they can"

Emma chuckled "You sure you want them to settle there?"

He frowned, he hadn't told her where he had been thinking "You know?"

"Of course I know you idiot... open book remember" she laughed "It doesn't have to be there you know"

"Aye Love, it does" he replied with a sigh "It is time to put that bloody clearing to better use... although I may ask them to use that damned tree for kindling, that thing I could do without"

She laughed again "I think that can be arranged" she looked at him with such love in her eyes that his heart skipped a beat "I love you so much Killian and if this is what you want then I'll be right by your side but you don't need to prove anything to anyone, it's OK to not be OK"

"But I am Love" he smiled "With you by my side I can concur anything this world sends my way. I am ready, ready to start our next adventure... one with both our boys"

"And your Brother" David cut in "Don't forget about me"

Killian laughed "As if I could"

 **OK I think that there's only one chapter left, we just need to get the tribe settled and find out what Rumple is up to and then we will be done. Then I am afraid that I am going to take a few weeks off to enjoy my summer and concentrate on my charity work for a while... after all we will not beat cancer unless we raise some money to fund the research.**


	115. Chapter 115

**Final Chapter... I think I might cry :'(**

Killian stretched out on his bed giving a loud yawn and throwing his arms out wide enjoying the fact that he was mostly pain free. Even though he had felt much better by the time he had left the hospital he had still felt really tired when they had gotten back to the Jolly and while there was every possibility it was because of the mischief himself and Swan had been up to before eventually going to sleep the previous night David seemed to think that it was due to his condition and Killian had just played along... if only David knew the truth.

Killian grinned as an image of David's irate face popped into his head but the sound of footsteps on the deck above him followed by a muttered conversation between what sounded like Robin, David and the Chief had Killian pulling himself from he bed. He stretched again to knock the kinks from his spine when his eyes fell on the painting of the Jolly that had started this whole thing off... if he hadn't pondered that day over the hidden compartments hidden with her hull he would not now have his Son.

He shook his head and chuckled as he walked over to look at the little figures in the frame "You would be so proud of him Brother. I promise I will look after him and if I so much as find one drop of rum anywhere near him before his twenty first birthday he will be very sorry. I will make sure that boy reaches his full potential... He will have the life we deserved, I will make you proud of the man I am now... I lost my way Liam but now I truly know what I was put here to do. I am a Father and I will make damned sure that I do a better job of it than that miserable excuse we were given."

"You're already doing a better job" Swan practically whispered and Killian swung round to see her smiling by his side "Sorry, I heard you talking... I didn't mean to interrupt."

"My Brother and I were just talking" Killian chuckled pulling Swan into his side and resting his chin on her head to look back at the painting

"He's already proud of you you know" She sighed putting her arms around his waist

"I hope so" Killian whispered "Sometimes I wish with all my heart that I could talk to him just one more time... I want to know that he is alright and I know that is stupid, I know he is dead but I cannot believe that death is final... there has to be something else"

"Killian he is gone but you know that he will always love you... he loved you when you were a mess remember. He loved you when everyone else dismissed you as just a kid that couldn't hold his rum and liked to gamble. He would be so proud of who you are now, you can stop trying to please him."

He tugged her in a bit closer and nodded but she suddenly pulled back and looked up at him "Is it true that my Dad got the name Shilah back in Neverland? He keeps saying how cool it was and that he was a part of a legend"

Killian laughed "Aye Love but you may remind him that just because he was part of a legend does not make him one"

She grinned up at him "So... you don't have Liam but you do have "Shilah". What would he say Killian? Honestly, truthfully, without all the crap that you two throw at each other. Do you think he is proud of you?"

Killian smiled as a lump grew in his throat and the only word he managed to get out was "Aye" but it was enough, she had gotten her point across.

Killian's Brother was proud of him.

"Right, let's get on with fulfilling this prophecy then" Swan said stepping out of his arms and tugging him after her. She looked over her shoulder and laughed "You might want to stop in the bathroom on the way up to deck though, your hair is sticking up all over the place"

Killian just laughed as he trailed after her "You love it, I'm going for the "dishevelled Pirate" look"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"Come on Peg Leg" David called out when he saw Emma and Hook emerge from the lower deck "We can't all be lying around all day"

"You are just jealous because Regina already returned your bed back into the couch" Hook chuckled before nodding at Robin and greeting the Chief "Good to see you"

"It is good to see you too Apenim...Sorry, I mean Hook or is it Killian?" the Chief joked with a light laugh

"Alright, I give in" Hook laughed "Apenimon will do as long as you call him Shilah"

David raised his hands "Hey, I was never complaining, I like mine, it was only ever you fighting destiny"

"Well not anymore" Hook said seriously as he looked to the Chief "I have the perfect place for you all to call home but you may not really enjoy how we are going to get there"

The Chief frowned "I do not understand Apenimon... do we not walk?"

Hook shook his head and chuckled "I don't really walk any distance anymore. No, we will need to ride in a couple of vessels"

"I do not know this word, what is a vessel?"

David stepped forward and pointed over the guard rail to one of the cars going along Main street "He means that we're going by car..."

The Chief's eyebrow shot up and to David's surprise the man grinned "Ah, I wondered when I would get to indulge in that pass time"

"And what is more" Hook threw in "I must insist that Tala joins us... I have arranged for Tiger Lily and Rufio to meet us at there."

The Chief gave a broad smile "You have done so much for us already Apenimon, how can we ever repay you?"

"By being happy" was all Hook replied with a shrug before adding as an after thought "Oh and perhaps you could allow my boys to stay with you sometimes, I do believe they would enjoy learning all about living in the wilds"

"You have a deal" the Chief said with a nod holding out his hand which Hook shook quickly before saying that they should get underway.

Five minutes later David found himself staring in awe at his truck that was parked next to Emma's bug "I... what the hell... it was wrecked. How did this happen?"

He looked around to see Emma grinning like a fool, she giggled and cried out "Surprise"

"Was this you?" he asked as his eyebrows shot up

She nodded before practically skipping over to his side and holding out the keys "I needed to flex my magic..."

He surged forward and pulled her up into his arms twirling round and laughing "You have no idea what this means to me"

"I think we do" she laughed when he put her down "You moped about for days after it happened"

"I had concussion!" he tried to defend but he was laughing too "Right, Peg Leg are you with me? It'll be easier to get you in and out of the truck and if Tala wants to come with us too it means Robin can sit in the back of the bug and Chief can sit in the front"

Everyone just nodded and headed towards their allocated vehicle but David found himself grinning widely as he slid behind the wheel, he really had thought he would never see her again.

"Would you stop mooning over this damned contraption and get going, we need to be back in plenty of time to collect Junior from school"

"Calm down" David mumbled still looking about in awe "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Hook sighed heavily "Aye, bloody marvellous, now can we go?"

"Alright alright" David chuckled starting the engine only to gasp and smile widely again as the truck practically purred, he had an overwhelming urge to jump out and pop the hood, what had Emma done? She sounded perfect.

"Good God man. You are practically salivating" Hook sighed throwing out his hand in frustration "Swan has left already"

"Alright keep you pants on" David laughed finally getting underway. He got to Main Street and turned right heading out of town but he kept stealing glances at Tala and Hook who were both just sitting in silence. The difference in the pair of them was plain to see though as Tala looked about herself in awe wearing a smile and Hook, who was closest to the door wore a deep frown on his face.

"You don't need to do this you know" David said breaking the silence "I could take them out there, it's not to late for me to turn around."

"I am fine Brother" Hook sighed giving him a quick smile before looking back out the window.

"Am I missing something?" Tala asked looking between David and Hook

"No"

"Yes"

They answered at the same time.

"Well which is it? It cannot be both" Tala asked raising an eyebrow

"It is nothing" Hook replied shifting in his seat

"I can see by your face that is not true. Please Apenimon, what is troubling you?"

Hook sighed heavily and looked to the woman "The clearing that we are taking you to... it was the place that Devin and the Lost Ones attacked me"

"And yet you want us to make it our home. Why?"

"Because I am bloody sick and tired of hiding from my past" he burst out "It is done, he is gone and the place is perfect in every way... if you all set up camp there it will be a fresh start, a new beginning for not only you but for me too"

"In that case I have a feeling that we will be very happy there" Tala said kindly placing her hand on Hook's bouncing knee "Relax Apenimon as you say, it is over. That place should hold no fear for you anymore, it is just a place like any other"

Hook seemed to calm in an instant and David narrowed his eyes at Tala... he was sure that woman had some kind of hypnotic powers but he didn't have time to ponder it as they were suddenly pulling off the road and heading up the bumpy track towards the clearing and David found himself swallowing hard as he thought back to that night when he had driven through here in the dark to swing the truck around to see Hook hanging from the large tree that was now filling his windshield as he came to a stop.

"David?" Hook suddenly asked breaking his gaze as he looked to his Brother "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" David pulled in a deep breath and let it out "I just..."

He trailed off as he looked back at the tree again but Hook got the idea and simply said "It is alright Brother, it is just a tree, one which will be gone soon enough if I get my way"

"I think that can be arranged" Tala added "Perhaps you can both help us to cut it down"

David chuckled "Yeah and I know just the person who will want to get his hands on that trunk."

Hook gave a grin "Aye, Marco can make it into something practical I am sure" he gave a slight frown then added "Perhaps he can make a memorial for Tootles... "

"I like that idea" David agreed "The kid deserves some kind recognition"

"Aye" Hook sighed before pulling in a deep breath "Right, are we to do this?"

The next hour passed quickly with the Chief and Tala loving what they saw and when Rufio's truck pulled David found himself crying along with everyone else as the family was finally reunited but soon it was time for Hook and Emma to head off to pick up Junior.

"I'm gonna stay here for a while" David said to Emma "Robin, you want to stay or do you want to head back?"

"We can take Roland back to the Jolly if you want to stay" Emma added

"In that case I will call Regina and tell her to meet me there later if that is alright"

"Of course" Emma replied with a smile "You can stay for dinner, I'm sure Junior and Roland will have plenty to tell us about their first day"

"Brilliant" Hook suddenly said looking to David "Can we use that barbeeque thing that you bought? Swan we must stop at the store to buy supplies"

Emma chuckled and tugged his hand pulling him towards the bug "I think that can be arranged but that thing is not getting lit on board, you can cook the stuff on the dock."

"I can live with that" Hook grinned before looking back to David "Do not be too late, I am starved already. Rufio, Tiger Lily... will you join us? Chief, Tala?"

The others all grinned and Rufio nodded raising a hand in acceptance "Just try and keep us away"

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

"What do you want Dark One?" the Shadow Man drawled out sounding bored as he stood in the clock tower

"It would seem that our schedule has been moved forward" Rumple replied walking forward to lean on the rail at the top of the stairs

"And what makes you think that I will help you?" Facilier sneered walking to stand next to him

"Well I have given what you said some thought and I have a proposition for you " Rumple smirked, he had no intention of following through on what he was about to say and as long as he was careful on how he worded it he would be fine... no deal would be struck with this monster.

Facilier raised an eyebrow "I am listening?"

"You help me get my revenge on that blasted Pirate and I will send you to a land far from here where you can do as you please, you can take power over all the inhabitants... you can have a new Kingdom."

Facilier narrowed his eyes "Where is this land? And how will you send me there? You have no bean"

Rumple turned to pace towards the clock face musing over his answer for a second "The land is called Wonderland and to get there I do not need a bean... a mirror will be sufficient and I have plenty of those"

"Wonderland" Facilier said like the word had meaning "I like the sound of that... what do you wish me to do?"

"I require an effigy" Rumple stated simply digging into his pocket

"An effigy?!" Facilier asked then gave a hearty laugh "You mean you want a Voodoo Doll"

"Whatever you want to call it the result will be the same"

"Do you have the required elements?" Facilier asked stalking towards Rumple with an outstretched hand

"Of course" Rumple replied pulling out a small cut out photo of Hook's face and a vial containing a single fingernail that he had removed from the Pirate's preserved hand back at the shop.

"Excellent" Facilier crooned twisting his hand and conjuring a small cloth doll, he quickly took the offered elements and put them inside a small gap in the back of the doll before waving his hand over it to seal it up

Rumple smiled as Facilier held it out in his left hand but just as Rumple stretched out his own hand to take it the Shadow Man's right hand shot forward and shook his as he declared "You've got a deal Dark One"

"You..." Rumple narrowed his eyes at the man who stood before him, damn it he'd just been tricked into making a deal by the bokor.

Facilier smirked "I will not be tricked again Dark One, remember that I lived with your Father for many many years, I know how the Stiltskin's think"

"Very good Shadow Man... very good. You got me" Rumple smirked "You do indeed have a deal, one that I will be only too happy to follow through on ONCE we have completed our task here."

"Then perhaps you would like to fill me in on your ideas"

Rumple smirked again "Well today I found out something interesting about the Pirate. It would seem that he has a new addiction that will need to be fought over the next few weeks... I have a feeling that he may find that harder to do with me adding more drugs into his system and I have JUST the right roll for you, although we may need to change your appearance for the foreseeable future. How do you feel about being a rehabilitation councillor? Perhaps you can use a bit of hypnotherapy to "Help" him come to terms with his tortured mind... I do foresee his nightmares getting worse before the month is out... so bad in fact that they will turn him to drugs to try and block them out."

"You are an evil man Rumplestiltskin but I like it" Facilier grinned "I like it a lot"

"Good. Now, I think that it is time that I see how well this thing works" Rumple held up the voodoo doll "but first I think that you need this back"

Rumple then held out The Shadow Man's outang but just as Facilier was about to take it he pulled it back "Do not cross me Shadow Man, your magic is no match for mine"

"I am fully aware of the fact" Facilier smirked "But I have no need to cross you Dark One. I am about to get my very own personal playground to play in so until then I am your servant, I will do as you ask, I owe you that much"

"You owe me much more than that" Rumple snarled

"I agree but perhaps you will take this as me trying to make it up to you"

"Don't bet on it" Rumple muttered as Facilier pulled the necklace over his head and morphed into a very mild mannered looking man in a tweed suit with a huge moustache.

"Will this suffice?" he asked spreading his arms out wide

"It will do" Rumple mumbled before raising his hand and taking the both of them away in his red cloud to appear just behind the cannery where they could peer around the corner to see the Pirate and his "family" all laughing and running around on the dock while the Shepherd cooked food on the barbecue.

Rumple growled to himself raising the voodoo doll up just as Hook hobbled his way across the stone harbour with Junior in tow.

"Run Junior... do not let the Swan bird catch us" Hook yelled out as Emma chased after them.

The boy squealed out in delight at being chased but Rumple was not going to be stopped by this vision of happiness before him. He looked at the doll in his hand before curling his lip into a snarl. He brought up his other hand and stood the figure up straight before looking back to the Pirate with a smirk on his face as he let the doll fall face first onto the palm of his hand.

He watched in wonder as suddenly both Hook and Junior tumbled to the ground in a clatter of limbs and the boy instantly cried out in pain. Rumple gasped and looked to the doll in his hand before looking at Facilier.

"Well well well" he mused looking at the doll in awe "It would seem that not all magic can differentiate between the good Captain and his younger self... I think that this whole thing may just have gotten a little bit more interesting"

"You are pleased?" Facilier asked cautiously

"Very" Rumple replied "So pleased in fact that I do believe that I am willing to set you up in a nice house that I know of... you can be a work form home councillor. I can adjust some people's minds around town to add credibility to your story. We can sort out the finer details in the next few weeks so until then let us keep a low profile, we do not want people getting suspicious"

With that he raised a hand and they were gone once more leaving only the sound of the boy's cries ringing out into the air.

 **ONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIMEONCEUPONATIME**

Killian had hit the ground hard but he was up on his knees in an instant crawling his way to Junior who was screaming out in agony and when Killian managed to get to him he could see why as he looked at his boy's arm to see it very clearly broken again in the same place that it had been broken before.

"Hey" Swan called out dropping down onto the dock and pulling the lad into her arms "You're OK, let Momma see"

Junior whimpered as Swan took hold of his arm but seconds later his tears stopped as he looked at his arm in wonder when Swan let her magic heal him.

"You fixed it" he sniffed looking up at Emma

"I did" she smiled "Anything else hurt?"

He gave a frown before looking down at his bloody knee and his bottom lip trembled at the sight but Swan saw to that too then pulled him up into her arms and hugged him tightly "You OK now?"

He pulled back and nodded before looking at Killian "Papa is hurt too Momma"

"I am fine" Killian replied without much thought but when Emma raised a hand to his head he suddenly realized that he was bleeding... heavily.

"Stay still" Emma said with a frown as she concentrated her magic once more then he felt the warmth spread through him and she sat back with a smile "You hurt anywhere else?"

"I do not think so" he replied honestly "Perhaps we should get up and I can find out."

David and Robin were suddenly by his side too and he was hauled up to find that he was mostly in one piece with just a few scraps and bruises, he looked to Swan's worried face "I am fine, do not fret Love"

"You sure?" she asked looking him up and down "What the hell happened?"

He shrugged looking down at the ground "I think we must have tripped over each other"

"Yeah Captain Clumsy and Clumsy Junior remember?" Henry laughed

They all laughed but Junior looked decidedly teary still so Killian stooped down and pulled him up into his arms before heading back to the seating area at the bottom of the gangplank.

"What is wrong Lad?" Killian asked lightly "The fun does not need to stop... or are you hurt somewhere else?"

Junior shook his head and looked Killian right in the eye "I did not trip over you and you did not trip over me"

"It does not matter Son" Killian replied honestly "We both fell but we are both fine, do not let this ruin our night. We have our whole family around us... we have a family Son... that in itself is something to be happy about."

Junior gave a sad smile "I wish my Liam were here."

"I wish he were here too but he is not. He is still in here though" Killian brought his hand to Junior's heart "You and I had the worst start to life anyone could think of but here we are being happy... that is what life is about Killian Jones Junior. Be happy for Liam, that is all he would want. Here with all these people we are both safe, we are both safe and loved"

Junior smiled up at him "I love you Papa"

"I love you too Son" Killian replied pulling him into a hug and it was true. Killian had spent so many nights in Neverland worrying that he would have no connection to the boy now that their link was broken but as he hugged him he felt complete.

He really was the luckiest man alive and he was determined to give this boy in his arms everything that he had failed to receive from his own Father.

Time, happiness, security and love

Those are the important things in life... those and Mary-Margaret's pancakes... those were definitely important too.

 **And here we come to the end of my tale... until the next time**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, I want to know what you guys think.**

 **As I said I am going to take a few weeks off but hope to be back at the beginning of September after I have completed my double marathon to raise money for Cancer Research.**

 **Wish me luck guys... it's gonna be tough.**


	116. Chapter 116

**Just posted a teaser for my new fic.**

 **It's called "The hardest Battles are the ones within".**

 **I hope you can all join me on another adventure.**

 **Leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Happy reading**

 **:)**


End file.
